


Недоразумения и их последствия

by Sabira



Category: Revenge (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Author is totally crazy person, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Emily Thorne is alpha-werewolf, F/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nolan Ross is beta-werewolf, Romance, Weird relationship, it's no matter, some kind of mates, very strange crossover, you don't have to know who are Emily and Nolan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 111,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды шериф застает Стайлза и Дерека целующимися и все неправильно понимает.<br/>Действительно неправильно. </p><p>Окей, этот фик моя попытка объяснить все дыры в сюжете второго сезона, который я нежно люблю и который немало травмирует меня своими провисами в обоснуе. А еще здесь впихнута теория "mates", правда под несколько иным углом, чем это делается стандартно. Кроме того, это отчасти кроссовер с чудесным сериалом Revenge, но если кто-то его не видел, ничего страшного, на понимании текста это не отразится)</p><p>В общем, фик полностью вписан во второй сезон, действие начинается примерно после 2.03. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть I. Стайлз

– Стайлз, тебе следовало рассказать о… В общем, просто рассказать, – повторил шериф Стилински.  
  
– Я… Вот дерьмо! Отец, это…  
  
Дерек (всегда во все вмешивающийся Дерек) дернул Стайлза за плечо и ловко оттеснил назад.  
  
– Жаль, что вы все узнали таким образом, – он обаятельно улыбнулся и протянул шерифу руку. – Я уговаривал Стайлза рассказать вам с самого начала.  
  
Стайлз поперхнулся воздухом, оценил шанс вырубить Дерека и объяснить все отцу, и присвоил себе досрочное поражение.  
  
И мир совсем сошел с ума, потому что отец ответил на рукопожатие и кивнул в сторону дома:  
  
– Давайте мы все обсудим как взрослые люди.  
  
По тону шерифа Стилински стало ясно, что Стайлз к «взрослым людям» причислен не будет.   
  
– Пап, ты все неправильно понял! – предпринял он отчаянную попытку все исправить.   
  
– Я думал, ты мне доверяешь, – вполголоса ответил отец, и Стайлз окончательно сдался.  
  
Они вошли в дом, и, прежде чем Стайлз успел вставить еще хоть слово, его отправили наверх. Донельзя довольный Дерек, улыбающийся во все тридцать два-или-сколько-там-зубов-у-оборотней, помахал ему рукой.  
  
 _«Скотт, ты нужен мне СРОЧНО!!! Вопрос жизни и смерти!»_ – смска исчезла с экрана, и Стайлз, нервно распахнув окно, уставился в сгущавшуюся темноту, подумывая, не включить ему записи Бибера для полноты момента.  
  
Долго ждать не пришлось. Скотт буквально влетел в комнату, мягко спружинил, приземлившись на ноги, и выпрямился.  
  
– Что случилось? – Скотт повел носом, принюхиваясь.  
  
– Что случилось? Внизу Дерек разговаривает с моим отцом!  
  
– Шериф узнал об оборотнях?!   
  
– Отец думает, что мы с ним встречаемся! – Стайлз рухнул на кровать.  
  
– Что за бред? Если это глупая шутка, будешь сам завтра объясняться с Эллисон.  
  
– Я не шучу, – Стайлз шумно выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. – Отец только что застукал нас, когда мы целовались. Нет, нет, постой, тише!  
  
Объяснения явно не удавались. На лице Скотта застыло весьма глупое выражение удивления – рот открыт, брови сведены, в общем типичное «что-ты-сейчас-сказал-нет-не повторяй».  
  
– Мы ругались, окей? Знаешь, я был зол, когда очнулся в мусорном баке. И оставил Дереку сообщение. Ну там, ничего особенного, высказался. И он вдруг просто появился на нашем заднем дворе, мы стали спорить, слово за слово…  
  
– Стайлз, он альфа! Тебе пора быть осторожнее.  
  
– Между прочим, он у меня в долгу! Брось, Скотт, не думаешь же ты, что он может меня убить?   
  
– Ладно, ладно. Что было дальше?  
  
– Я разозлился. И в запале ляпнул про охотников. Дерек схватил меня за футболку – наверное, снова собрался пообещать перегрызть мне горло.  
  
– Снова? – уточнил Скотт. – Стайлз!  
  
– Заткнись. И тут появился мой отец, а дальше все это случилось. Дерек меня поцеловал, блин, я даже не успел никак среагировать, а отец решил, что мы тайно встречаемся.  
  
– Почему Дерек это сделал? – Скотт уселся рядом со Стайлзом. – Он чувствовал появление твоего отца. Он мог уйти.  
  
– Да мне откуда знать? – взвился Стайлз. – Меня выставили. А Дерек с места в карьер стал втирать, как он давно уговаривал меня рассказать отцу о наших, Скотт, я сам не верю, что я это говорю, о наших _отношениях_. Кстати, ты можешь услышать, что они обсуждают?  
  
Скотт наклонил голову и замер, ловя звуки с кухни.  
  
– Эм, – начал он, покосившись на Стайлза. – Твой отец только что разрешил вам свидания.  
  
– Свидания, – Стайлз закатил глаза. – Восторг. Что творится с отцом? Он же арестовывал Дерека, он его действительно подозревал, а теперь разрешает нам встречаться? Скотт…  
  
– Что такое? – быстро спросил тот.  
  
– У вас, оборотней, нет еще какой-нибудь способности, о которой я не знаю?..   
  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
  
– О господи! – Стайлз воздел руки к небу. – Ты меня разыгрываешь? Что это? Гипноз? Особое обаяние? Скотт, если ты сейчас же мне не расскажешь, я подстерегу завтра Эллисон и…  
  
– Тихо! – Скотт вздрогнул. – Я сам недавно узнал. Это как феромоны, можно приманивать и гипнотизировать добычу.  
  
– Мой отец не добыча!  
  
– Нет, – кивнул Скотт, – но это действует на всех. Если оборотень хочет. Дерек утверждает, это наш защитный механизм. Я пока не особенно хорош в этом.  
  
– Зато это многое объясняет, – оживился Стайлз. – Вот как он уболтал дежурную! И ты… я всегда знал, что Эллисон запала на тебя не просто так.  
  
Стайлз отработанным движением ушел в сторону, избегая дружеского подзатыльника. Скотт навалился сверху, стремясь хотя бы пнуть врага, и никто из них в пылу борьбы не заметил, как открылась дверь.  
  
– МакКол.  
  
– Дерек, – Скотт поднялся на ноги. – Что ты затеял?  
  
– Исчезни, – Дерек до щелчка повернул ручку. – Нам с твоим приятелем нужно кое-что обсудить.  
  
– Это точно, – согласился Стайлз.  
  
– Мне уйти? – Скотт положил руку ему на плечо, и, черт возьми, Стайлз не хотел опять видеть, как его друг становится похож на чуваков из Планеты Обезьян.  
  
– Да. Я справлюсь.   
  
Скотт воинственно вздернул подбородок, прожег Дерека взглядом и выпрыгнул в окно.  
  
– Знаешь, что… – начал Стайлз и вынужденно заткнулся, когда его рот закрыла ладонь.  
  
– Скотт, – произнес Дерек. – Проваливай.   
  
Стайлз сдернул руку, с трудом поборов желание кусаться.  
  
– И что теперь?  
  
– Ничего, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Я все объяснил твоему отцу.  
  
– Вау, – Стайлз развел руками. – Поделись версией.  
  
– Ты в меня влюбился, – сообщил Дерек. – Я в тебя тоже. Мы стали встречаться пару недель назад. Все.  
  
Учителя, одноклассники и сослуживцы отца, пытавшиеся в свое время заткнуть неугомонного Стайлза Стилински, только что всухую проиграли Дереку Хейлу. Стайлз честно открыл рот, попытавшись выдавить хоть звук, и закрыл его снова. Речевые органы отказывались функционировать в таких условиях.   
  
– И мой отец на это купился?  
  
– А почему нет? – Дерек скрестил руки на груди. – Кого из нас ты считаешь непривлекательным?  
  
– Действительно, – согласился Стайлз, постепенно обретая власть над гортанью. – Может быть, я просто не считаю нас геями? Дерек, я влюблен в Лидию! А теперь вся школа будет думать… Фак. Дэнни.  
  
– Дэнни?  
  
– Парень, который помогал нам найти Скотта, – пояснил Стайлз и мстительно добавил: – Помнишь, как он на тебя пялился?  
  
– Помню. Что с ним не так?  
  
– Я спрашивал его, ну просто из любопытства, я не имел в виду ничего такого… Я спрашивал его, достаточно ли я привлекателен в глазах парней. И если ты сейчас что-нибудь скажешь, я испеку тебе пирог с аконитом.  
  
– Я люблю яблочные, – Дерек нахмурился, прислушиваясь. – Мне уже пора. И можешь так не переживать, твой отец в курсе, что ты пока не готов афишировать наши отношения.   
  
– Я надеюсь, тебя загрызет ящерица, которую видел Скотт, – от всей души пожелал Стайлз.  
  
Дерек проигнорировал его выпад и подошел к Стайлзу вплотную.  
  
– Ты же был недоволен поведением Эрики? Теперь она тебя не тронет. Ни она, ни другие беты, – Дерек широко улыбнулся. – Все, как ты хотел. Пока, Стайлз.  
  
Сухие губы быстро коснулись его щеки, и Дерек, потрепав его по волосам, вышел.  
Стайлз услышал, как они с отцом попрощались и пожалел, что нельзя незаметно стащить выпивку. Она бы ему сейчас не помешала.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– Может, ты ему нравишься? – спросила Эллисон во время ланча. – И это такой способ привлечь внимание?  
  
– Эллисон, как часто ты хотела вцепиться Скотту в горло? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Ну… – Эллисон закусила губы и опустила глаза. – Частенько.  
  
– Я не про ваши нежности, – Стайлз смял в руке пустую коробочку из-под сока. – Дерек меня ненавидит. Еле выносит, окей? Он разбил мне лицо о руль! Он почти заставил меня отпилить ему руку!  
  
– Он доверяет тебе, как никому другому, – парировала Эллисон. – Я тоже приехала именно к Скотту, когда сбила собаку.  
  
– Скотт там оказался случайно, ты приехала в ветлечебницу, – напомнил Стайлз и понизил голос. – Мы не пара, понимаешь? Ты же знаешь, кто мне нравится на самом деле.   
  
– Стайлз, Лидия скучает по Джексону. Думаю, у них еще все наладится.   
  
– И мы снова будем ходить на двойные свидания? – с кислым видом уточнил Скотт.  
  
– Или на тройные, – подмигнула Эллисон и встала, подхватив сумку. – Стайлз, не стоит так переживать. Ты сам говорил, что Дерек защитил тебя от Айзека в участке. А теперь он обезопасил тебя от всей стаи. Все не так уж плохо.  
  
Скотт проводил ее взглядом и повернулся к Стайлзу.  
  
– Ты ей не веришь.  
  
Ответить тот не успел, телефон запищал, сигнализируя о пришедшем сообщении.  
  
 _«Я заберу тебя после школы. Твой отец не против».  
_  
– Великолепно, – пробормотал Стайлз и сунул экран под нос Скотту. – Нам нужно узнать, что он замышляет.   
  
– И как ты предлагаешь это сделать?  
  
– Оглянись, Скотт. Кто здесь больше всех знает о планах Дерека?  
  
Скотт покосился на угловой стол, где Бойд хрустел чипсами в компании Эрики.   
  
– Договорились.  
  
Разумеется, Скотт выбрал Бойда, но Стайлз не собирался пасовать перед девчонкой. Эрика без возражений согласилась поговорить, только смерила взглядом снизу вверх и кинула Бойду «пока».  
  
– И что ты от меня хочешь? – Эрика улыбнулась и неторопливо облизала накрашенные губы. – _Мальчик альфы_. Какой ты прыткий, Стилински.  
  
– А тебе, похоже, влетело, – заметил Стайлз.   
  
Глаза Эрики вспыхнули желтым и погасли.   
  
– Я думала, у Дерека вкус получше.  
  
– Дерек выбрал самое лучшее, – Стайлз понял, что ему следует срочно менять манеру общения, если он хочет чего-то добиться от Эрики. Вдохновившись прошедшим мимо Джексоном, Стайлз продолжил, копируя интонации Уиттмора: – Что, захотела быть не только оборотнем, но и подружкой альфы?  
  
– Он тебя бросит, – прошипела Эрика. – Ему не нужен ни ты, ни твой дружок!  
  
– Дерек считает иначе.  
  
С силой оттолкнув Стайлза, взбешенная Эрика зацокала каблуками прочь. Стайлз выругался и почесал затылок. Свою часть задания он провалил.  
  
– Ну что? – выруливший из дверей Скотт обнял его за плечи.  
  
– Пусто. У тебя?  
  
– Бойд не в теме. Дерек вчера пришел, сообщил, что встречается с тобой, запретил об этом болтать и отдельно – трогать тебя и твою семью. Эрика устроила истерику, но безрезультатно. Бойд думает, Эрика влюблена в Дерека. Мол, она ходит за ним по пятам.  
  
– Это и так ясно. Кстати, как Бойд отнесся? Ну, ты понимаешь.  
  
– Ему плевать, – Скотт широко улыбнулся спешащему в кафетерий тренеру. – Хотя он предпочел бы, чтобы Дерек трахал Эрику, а не тебя. Проблем меньше.  
  
У Стайлза даже ноги подкосились.  
  
– Боже, чувак, меня же сейчас стошнит! – застонал он.  
  
– Соберись, – Скотт выглядел воодушевленным. – Мы узнаем, чего он хочет, и со всем разберемся.  
  
– А если Эллисон права? – Стайлз остановился. – Если он хочет меня? Как тогда мы будем разбираться?  
  
– Чушь!   
  
– Вот как, Скотт? Лучший друг называется. Меня что, парень не может захотеть?  
  
– Стайлз, я думал, ты только ко мне пристаешь с такими вопросами, – сказал остановившийся напротив Дэнни и с подозрением уставился на Скотта. – МакКол? Ты же вроде крутил с Арджент?  
  
– Да пошло оно все, – Стайлз поудобнее перехватил рюкзак, хлопнул Скотта между лопаток и оставил объясняться с Дэнни.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Алгебра пролетела слишком быстро, поставив Стайлза перед фактом: уроки кончились, значит, его ждет Дерек. На, типа, свидание. Одобренное отцом.  
  
«Сначала мой друг становится оборотнем, затем я – голубым. Вселенная, ты сбилась с курса, не находишь?»  
  
Стайлз сорвался из класса, едва прозвенел звонок. Если он выйдет на стоянку, а Дерека там не будет, он просто укатит домой.   
  
Дерек стоял, прислонившись к незнакомой Стайлзу тойоте и сверлил взглядом вход. По факту глаза не были видны под черными очками, но Стайлз не сомневался, что Дерек именно сверлил. Заметив его, Хейл кивнул себе за спину, явно намекая на переднее пассажирское. Стайлз нехотя двинулся навстречу.  
  
– Предлагаешь мне бросить здесь джип?  
  
– Отдай ключи Бойду, он пригонит.  
  
– Отлично. А как ты это объяснишь моему отцу?  
  
– Скажу, что дал парню заработать. Садись.  
  
– Вы же не собирались уехать без меня? – спросила Эрика, откидывая волосы назад.   
  
Дерек молча открыл дверцу машины, и Стайлз охнул – внутри находился Айзек. Эрика устроилась рядом с ним и мило улыбнулась.  
  
– Ты спятил? – зашептал Стайлз. – Дерек, Айзек в розыске!  
  
– Поэтому я за ним приглядываю. Садись наконец в машину.  
  
– У вас намечается пикник?   
  
Стайлз давно так не был рад Скотту.   
  
– Разве я тебя приглашал? – Дерек покрутил в руках брелок.  
  
– Мне не нужно приглашение, – заявил Скотт, уставившись на Дерека. – Я же часть стаи, верно?  
  
– Что? – Стайлз швырнул рюкзак на асфальт. – Скотт!  
  
– Он прав, – согласился Дерек и снова нарочито услужливо приоткрыл заднюю дверь. – Залезай.  
  
– Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, – пробормотал Стайлз и почти без возражений отдал Дереку ключи от джипа. Тот швырнул их в сторону, и Бойд ловко поймал на лету. Стайлз мысленно попрощался со всем, что ему дорого, и занял место рядом с водителем.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– А твоя милая Эллисон не против? – спросила Эрика, когда они тронулись.  
  
– Против чего? – Скотт переложил ее руку со своей коленки на ногу Айзека. Тот сморщился и стряхнул ее.  
  
– Твоих поездок. И твоего решения войти в стаю.   
  
Скотт отвернулся, поджав губы. Айзек откинулся назад и опустил веки. Дерек невозмутимо прибавил газу.  
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы все разбились? – не выдержал Стайлз, наблюдая, как стрелка спидометра все больше заваливается назад. – Эй! Помедленнее.  
  
– У меня отличная реакция, – хмыкнул Дерек и четко вписался в очередной поворот.  
  
– Тебя остановят за превышение скорости, найдут в машине беглеца и сына шерифа, и у нашей местной газеты случится вторая сенсация за год!  
  
– А первая?   
  
– Ты должен помнить. Девушка в лесу, – Стайлз тут же пожалел о своих словах.   
  
В машине стало тихо – возившиеся сзади оборотни замерли, будто почуяв опасность. Дерек выключил фары и свернул на проселочную дорогу.  
  
– Окей, извини, – Стайлз сполз на сидении вниз и раздвинул ноги, устраиваясь поудобнее. Очень хотелось вжать голову в плечи, но он сдержался.  
  
– Ты бы ей понравился, – сказал Дерек после паузы.  
  
Стайлз решительно не желал обсуждать предпочтения Лоры Хейл и умолк. Установившаяся тишина резала уши, и уже через несколько минут он не выдержал:  
  
– Куда ты нас везешь?  
  
– Тебе же сказали, на пикник, – влезла Эрика. – Устроим из тебя барбекю.  
  
– Эрика, хватит, – попросил Айзек.  
  
– А ты все ноешь! Стайлз, он до сих пор стыдится, что чуть не располосовал тебя.  
  
– Думаешь, это легко? – Скотт перестал делать вид, что обожает лесные пейзажи. – Благодари Бога, что Дерек не приглашал тебя ночью зарезать кого-нибудь при луне.  
  
– Ночью? При луне? Дерек, если тебе понадобится компания…  
  
– То он позовет Стайлза, – ухмыльнулся Айзек. – А не тебя.   
  
– Тебе нужно чаще покупать им сахарные косточки, – Стайлз, забывшись, повернулся к Дереку, намереваясь сделать что-то глупое. Например, дотронуться до его предплечья.  
  
– Меня ты тоже собрался угощать костями? – поинтересовался Скотт.  
  
– Тебе, друг, я бы припас мясных обрезков.  
  
– Идиоты, – фыркнула Эрика и, не стесняясь, поправила лямку лифчика.  
Дерек выкрутил руль и съехал с дороги. Тойоту тряхнуло, скорость упала до минимальной. Дерек проехал еще с сотню ярдов и остановился.  
  
– Наружу.  
  
Стайлз первым вылез из автомобиля. Как бы то ни было, поездка в компании четырех оборотней не лучшее развлечение. Дерек вытащил из багажника огромный кусок брезента и накинул его на машину.   
  
– А если мимо пробежит взбесившейся олень? – предположил Стайлз.  
  
– Не пробежит, – ответил Скотт. – Здесь очень сильно пахнет…  
  
Стайлз вопросительно поднял брови.  
  
– Нами, – сдался Скотт.  
  
И если у Стайлза не начались галлюцинации, он видел, как губы Дерека дернулись. Коварный план открылся перед ним во всей красе.  
Дереку нужен Скотт. А он, Стайлз, всего лишь подходящий рычаг.  
  
– Айзек, покажи МакКолу дом, – приказал Дерек.  
  
Скотт покачал головой.  
  
– Я не оставлю Стайлза здесь. С тобой наедине.  
  
– Не будь дураком, – Эрика раздраженно собирала спутавшиеся волосы в хвост. – Он его не тронет. А если и тронет – мы все видели, насколько ты силен. Хочешь еще раз связаться с альфой?  
  
Скотт не двинулся с места.  
  
– Ты назвал себя частью стаи, – напомнил Дерек и предупреждающе посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот послушно молчал, не желая снова искушать судьбу. Дерек воспитывал Скотта. Если Стайлз сейчас вмешается, получится, что Скотт снова наплевал на авторитет альфы. И кто знает, когда Дереку надоест терпеть.  
  
– Пойдем, – Айзек тронул Скотта за рукав. – Я хотел поговорить с тобой насчет той ящерицы.  
  
Скотт тяжело вздохнул и развернулся. Эрика потянулась, выгнулась, демонстрируя грудь в вырезе топика, и отправилась следом.  
  
Потекли минуты. Стайлз попробовал прикинуть, где они находятся, но лес вокруг был ему незнаком. Звериным чутьем он не обладал, и оставалось смириться с тем, что он в дикой глуши. Одна надежда – Дерек его не бросит.  
  
По правде говоря, Стайлзу даже нравилось здесь. Тихо, спокойно, пахнет вкусно – травой, деревом, влажной землей.   
  
– Мы вне зоны слышимости, – сообщил Дерек.  
  
– Теперь ты скажешь, что это за место?  
  
– Убежище. И тренировочный лагерь, – пояснил Дерек. – Нас здесь учили… всему.  
  
– Твои родители?  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
– Да. Земля куплена на чужое имя. У хозяев слава эксцентричных богатеев, которые время от времени наведываются в охотничий домик и живут здесь дикарями.   
  
– А на самом деле здесь выгуливали молодых оборотней, – вставил Стайлз. – Неплохо.  
  
– Ты же не думал, что обгорелые развалины моя единственная собственность?  
  
Иногда Стайлз проклинал свое чересчур подвижное лицо, которое успело проболтаться Дереку «именно так я и думал», до того, как это озвучил сам Стайлз.  
  
– Все ради Скотта? – спросил он, пока Дерек всем своим видом демонстрировал, какой Стайлз придурок.  
  
– Он должен быть в стае.   
  
– И это единственное, в чем я с тобой согласен, – кивнул Стайлз.   
  
– Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?  
  
– Не знаю, я ему уже говорил. И когда ты начал обращать всех подряд, мы спорили. Он считает, что ты не прав.  
  
– А ты? – Дерек снял очки и устроил их на крыше тойоты.  
  
– Ты даешь выбор. Скотт рассказывал про отца Айзека. Я знаю про приступы Эрики. И про бесконечные подработки Бойда. Я не собираюсь кого-то судить. Просто, пойми, Скотт не выбирал. Питер его не спросил.  
  
– А ты ему отказал, – Дерек сощурился.  
  
Стайлз не стал отвечать. Яд Питера не выветрился со временем. Стайлз так и не определился, лгал ему Хейл-старший или нет. И, что самое важное, лгал ли Стайлз самому себе, отдергивая руку.  
  
– Дело не только в Скотте, – внезапно заговорил Дерек.   
  
– Только не говори, что ты все выдумал ради моей безопасности, – предупредил Стайлз.   
  
– Это дрессировка, – Дерек сорвал с дерева листок и размял его в пальцах. – Ты их злишь. Но им запрещено тебя трогать.   
  
– Айзек не выглядит разозленным, – Стайлз оперся локтями на капот.  
  
– Он бы убил тебя в участке. Я отнял его добычу. Поверь мне, это злит, – в голосе Дерека слышалось чертово превосходство.  
  
«Чтоб ты кроликом подавился».  
  
– А Бойд?  
  
– Бойда злит, что ты знаешь слишком много. Бойду нравится чувствовать себя избранным. Он хотел быть особенным, он просил об укусе. И его раздражает мой выбор, – объяснил Дерек.  
  
– И ты планируешь держать меня при себе, чтобы твои ручные песики выучили свой урок послушания? – Стайлз покачал головой. – Неудивительно, что Скотт не хочет иметь с тобой дел.  
  
– Ему придется. Как и тебе, – Дерек обошел вокруг машины и остановился в футе от Стайлза.   
  
Тот попятился, лихорадочно соображая. Дерек сделал шаг вперед, и Стайлз врезался спиной в дерево. Дерек навис сверху и приблизил лицо к Стайлзу:  
  
– Рекомендую тебе соблюдать правила игры. Мне достается Скотт; ты, твой отец и твои друзья получаете безопасность.  
  
– И за это мы разыгрываем влюбленную парочку? – Стайлз старался смотреть мимо Дерека.  
  
– Не разыгрываем, – Дерек перехватил его руки и просунул колено между ног.   
  
Стайлз рванулся и тут же встретился затылком со стволом. В ушах зазвенело, он слегка обмяк, и когда Дерек раздвинул его губы языком, попросту не смог сопротивляться.   
На счету Стайлза числилось несколько поцелуев, но, однозначно, не таких. Дерек действовал быстро и наверняка. Стайлз пропустил момент, когда стал отвечать. Он задыхался: напор Дерека выбил его из колеи, голова все еще кружилась (хотя теперь Стайлз не знал, отчего именно), и лес перестал казаться Стайлзу таким уж чудесным и привлекательным.  
  
Громко вжикнула молния, Стайлз запротестовал, заколотил высвободившимися руками по плечам Дерека. Тот оторвался и медленно и пристально посмотрел в глаза Стайлзу. Красная радужка в прямом смысле лишала воли: Стайлз стиснул куртку Дерека и больше не сопротивлялся, когда тот стащил к щиколоткам джинсы и трусы. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что происходит, но тело отказывалось повиноваться. Дерек, продолжая «держать» взглядом, неторопливо облизнул свою ладонь – еще и еще, и устроил ее на члене Стайлза.   
  
Ветерок холодил кожу на бедрах, жесткая кора царапала ягодицы, а Дерек методично водил рукой по вставшему члену. Стайлз слышал собственное потяжелевшее дыхание и сильнее сжимал пальцы на плечах Дерека – единственное доступное ему движение. Теперь он понимал, что имел в виду Скотт, говоря о гипнозе добычи.   
  
Внизу живота все сжалось, пах ныл от подкатившего желания, и Стайлз сдался. Он прижался затылком к дереву, зажмурился и кончил, едва Дерек больно впился ему в шею поцелуем.  
  
– Теперь я стану супер-сексуальным оборотнем? Ты меня укусил, – пояснил Стайлз, отдышавшись и застегнув джинсы.   
  
– Теперь тебе больше не придется врать отцу о наших отношениях, – Дерек вытер руку. – Для обращения кусают по-другому.  
  
Это Стайлз и без него знал. Поддерживать диалог больше не хотелось. Стайлз только что кончил в руку Дереку Хейлу и собирался игнорировать эту проблему до скончания времен.  
  
– Пойдем. Стая ждет, – сказал Дерек, и Стайлз, подхватив вещи, безропотно отправился следом.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– Оп-па, – протянул Стайлз, остановившись. На поляне перед домом разворачивалась натуральная драка. Айзек намертво вцепился в ногу Скотта, пытаясь оттащить его от Эрики. Та отчаянно визжала, перемежая звук злым рычанием, пытаясь вырваться из хватки. Скотт сердито пинался, видимо, надеясь попасть Айзеку в лицо, и методично прикладывал Эрику затылком о землю. Увы, та была слишком мягкой, чтобы рассчитывать на серьезные повреждения. Воздух гудел от низких утробных звуков, отчаянно напоминая о грызущейся за особо лакомый кусочек стае бродячих собак.  
  
– Как насчет вмешаться? – спросил Стайлз, оглянувшись на застывшего в шаге позади Дерека. – Или мы будем просто ждать, пока они убьют друг друга?  
  
– Им не хватит сил, – Дерек подошел ближе. – Они все беты, молодые и неопытные.   
  
– И мы их так и оставим? – Стайлз состроил скептическую гримасу и кивнул. – Отличный план!  
  
– Скотт завоевывает место в стае. В прошлый раз он с ними справился, но чтобы укрепить свой статус, должен подтвердить свое право быть здесь.  
  
– Тогда ты забыл еще об одном парне, – напомнил Стайлз.  
  
– Бойд признает авторитет Скотта, – Дерек снял куртку и набросил Стайлзу на плечи.  
  
– Эй! Это зачем?  
  
– Ты мерзнешь, – Дерек на мгновение показался почти человечным. – Но, если хочешь, я могу согреть тебя теплом моего тела.  
  
Стайлз обернулся и целых десять секунд пялился на Дерека, пока не сообразил, что стал свидетелем проявления своеобразного юмора Хейла. И, признался он сам себе, ирония действительно придавала ему определенный шарм. Впрочем, об этих выводах Стайлз собирался молчать до Страшного Суда.  
  
– Вот было бы неплохо прояснить этот момент, – произнес он.  
  
– Я думал, ты хочешь быть цел и невредим, – Дерек чуть наклонился и зашептал Стайлзу на ухо, щекоча дыханием ушную раковину. – На тебе сейчас мой запах. Даже если кто-то из них потеряет контроль, они не смогут причинить тебе вред. Ты для них сейчас как огромный костер, инстинкт не даст им сунуться.  
  
Стайлзу нужно было время, чтобы переварить полученную информацию.  
  
– Ты поэтому полез ко мне? – он чуть повернул голову, стараясь говорить как можно тише. Их разговор не предназначался для острого слуха стаи.  
  
– Да, – Дерек нахмурился. – Пока не привыкнут, тебе придется потерпеть.  
  
– Моя жизнь – полный отстой, – резюмировал Стайлз. – Они закончили?  
  
Сражение на поляне прекратилось. Скотт, тяжело дыша, стоял, придавливая ногой к земле скулящего Айзека (тот бессильно царапал траву, оставляя глубокие борозды), Эрика скорчилась, прижимая к себе разодранную руку.   
  
Дерек подтолкнул Стайлза в спину.  
  
– Да. Пойдем.  
  
Стайлз только теперь сообразил, почему стая их не заметила, несмотря на то, что они стояли совсем близко: Дерек двигался с подветренной стороны. Стайлз был уверен, что Скотту бы в голову не пришло использовать такую простую и очевидную хитрость. А значит, игра определенно стоила свеч. Или однажды он будет искать в лесу половину трупа своего друга.  
  
«Теперь я точно Робин, – подбодрил себя Стайлз. – Суперсилы нет, зато я спасаю город от зла, а Скотта из беды. И веду настоящую тайную жизнь».  
  
Ситуацию омрачала перспектива регулярного – регулярного, мать его, – секса с Дереком Хейлом, но Стайлз верил, что найдется другой способ отпугивать чокнутых оборотней. Он нарвет аконита или обвешается серебром, или… В общем, он погуглит, и Дерек оставит его в покое.   
  
Точно, так все и будет.   
  
Заметив подходящего альфу, Скотт наклонил голову и заворчал, как собака, у которой пытаются отнять кость. Дерек коротко рыкнул в ответ, продолжая двигаться. Скотт еще больше сгорбился, ощерил зубы и отпрянул, когда Стайлз, догнав Дерека, шагнул вперед.  
  
– Почему он не обращается назад?  
  
– Надышался местными растениями, – коротко пояснил Дерек. – Здесь устроено что-то вроде арены, усиливается влияние звериной половины.  
  
– Почему тогда ты не сверкаешь своими красными глазами и не машешь хвостом? – Стайлз поймал себя на странном ощущении: полчаса назад компания оборотней заставляла его покрываться холодным потом. Сейчас он совершенно не чувствовал страх. Кураж, любопытство – Стайлз отлично понимал Скотта, он бы тоже с удовольствием ввязался в легкую драку или, например, сыграл в лакросс.  
  
В глазах Дерека мелькнуло искреннее удивление, он уставился на Стайлза, будто видел его впервые.  
  
– Я умею сдерживать инстинкты и управлять волком. Они – нет.   
  
Дерек преодолел оставшееся до Скотта расстояние, легко увернулся от последовавшей атаки и встряхнул бету за грудки. Скотт клацнул зубами и, после пугающей судороги, обратился.  
  
– Подними Айзека, я возьму Эрику, – попросил Дерек. – Как нога?  
  
– Болит, – Скотт поежился и добавил: – Не знаю, как все это случилось.  
  
Стайлз не поверил своим ушам. Он сотню раз слышал эту интонацию друга.  
  
 _«Мам, эта полка сама свалилась. Честно, мам, мы со Стайлзом вообще были в другой комнате. Мам, ты не можешь оставить меня дома, у меня тренировка!»_   
Скотт _оправдывался_ перед Дереком.  
 _  
_Изменения происходили быстрее, чем Стайлз ожидал. Или Скотт имел дело со следствием того, что так долго отказывался поддаваться волку внутри него. Дерек прав. Скотту нужна стая.  
  
Тем временем Дерек вполне успешно взвалил на себя хнычущую Эрику и понес ее в дом. Стайлз имел собственное мнение насчет серьезности ее ран, но недавний кровожадный дурман прошел, и желание дразнить исчезло. Айзек, опираясь на плечо Скотта, ковылял следом. Оба выглядели как нормальные подростки, попавшие в заварушку. Синяки постепенно исчезали, царапины затягивались, походка выправлялась с каждым шагом. Стайлз вздохнул.  
  
Он прекрасно понимал, почему никто не отказывает Дереку.  
  
– Из-за чего вы передрались? – спросил Стайлз у Скотта, закрыв за собой переднюю дверь.  
  
Тот покраснел и замялся.  
  
– Все так быстро произошло, – Скотт сморщил нос и уставился куда-то мимо Стайлза. – Эрика опять упомянула Эллисон, я ее оттолкнул, и…  
  
Короткий смешок прервал полное стыда признание.  
  
– Что смешного? – Скотт попытался спрятать смущение за раздражением.  
  
Дерек приподнял брови и покосился в сторону соседней комнаты, куда сгрузил Эрику.  
  
– Никогда не трогай девушку-оборотня, когда она не в духе, – пояснил он.  
  
– У нее что, – влез Стайлз. – _Это?  
  
_ – Стилински, как только я смогу встать, я разорву тебе горло, – громко пообещала Эрика. – Тебя не касается мой цикл.  
  
– Полегче, полегче! – Стайлз заглянул в дверной проем и помахал ей рукой. – Тебя сдал твой альфа.  
  
Дерек дернул за воротник своей же куртки и протащил Стайлза до самой кухни, где уже обосновался Скотт.  
  
– Идиот, – припечатал Дерек. – Женский цикл не ограничивается беспокойством во время менструации. У волчиц гон происходит только по весне, тогда как у девушек – гораздо чаще.   
  
Скотт, пытавшийся напиться после стычки, выплюнул воду в раковину.  
  
Дерек невозмутимо отодвинул его и направил кран в чайник.  
  
– Вы с Айзеком среагировали на ее запах.  
  
– Мы дрались не из-за Эрики, – не согласился Скотт.  
  
– Да неужели? – Дерек поставил чайник на подставку. – Она заигрывала с тобой, провоцируя Айзека. И добилась успеха.  
  
– Если бы мы не пришли, а они были зверьми, а не людьми, – заговорил Стайлз, не в силах сопротивляться своему излишне пытливому уму, – то Скотт бы…  
  
– Да, – подтвердил Дерек. – Самка досталась ему.  
  
– Эллисон меня убьет, – Скотт вытер рот рукавом и отчаянно посмотрел на Стайлза. – Она возьмет чертов лук и превратит меня в человека-ежа.  
  
– Ты будешь настолько глупым, что расскажешь ей? – Дерек встал за спиной Стайлза и оперся руками на спинку его стула.   
  
– Я нет. Но Эрика точно не промолчит, – Скотт планировал уйти на второй заход причитаний, когда заметил напрягшегося Стайлза и подозрительно расслабленного Дерека.   
  
Ситуацию спас вошедший Айзек. Он смыл с себя кровь и сменил одежду, став похож на обычного парня.   
  
– Прости, я не думал, что у вас с Эрикой что-то есть.  
  
Стайлз закатил глаза. Он никогда не понимал страсть Скотта к извинениям.  
  
– Ничего нет, – угрюмо ответил Айзек. – Я не в ее вкусе.  
  
– Все еще может измениться, – преувеличенно радостно сказал Скотт.  
  
Стайлз утратил остатки комфорта. Мало ему Дерека за спиной, так теперь еще эти двое олицетворяли собой «неловкий момент».  
  
– Отнеси ей чай, – Дереку, наверное, было плевать на страдания всех подростков в мире. – Скотт, поройся в морозилке, там должна быть пицца. И нет, Стайлз, я не кормлю их тут сырым мясом, как мне не жаль разбивать твои фантазии.  
  
– Ты не устаешь разочаровывать, – выпалил Стайлз и едва не сбил Айзека, вскочив со стула. – Упс, прости.  
  
– Все в порядке, – Айзек действительно в последний момент успел уклониться. И, вдруг очень четко понял Стайлз, человек бы не успел.  
  
Волна паники накатила, сбивая с ног. Он уже ощущал это раньше, в машине, когда упомянул Лору. И чувствовал сейчас, хотя это было странно и нелогично. Передравшиеся беты успокоились и зализывали раны, опасности не наблюдалось, и все же Стайлза трясло от страха. Он проводил взглядом ушедшего Айзека, посмотрел на раздиравшего целлофан Скотта и поплотнее закутался в куртку, пытаясь справиться с ознобом.  
  
– Позови, когда закончишь, – сказал Дерек. – Стайлз, на пару минут.  
  
Стайлз зажмурился на секунду, проморгался, возвращая контроль над ослабевшими ногами, и поплелся за Альфой. Дерек привел их в небольшую комнатушку с очень скудной обстановкой – старый письменный стол, кровать, несколько полок на стене. На окне болтались выцветшие от времени занавески. Стайлз, не дожидаясь разрешения, с ногами забрался на кровать с глубокими царапинами на спинке.  
  
– Я сейчас сознание потеряю, – признался он. – Ваши травки еще и людей отпугивают?  
Дерек выглядел обеспокоенным.  
  
– Ты видел стену. Люди сюда и так не суются.  
  
Стайлз не стал спорить. Недалеко от места, где Дерек оставил машину, начинались владения Хейлов, которые вместо обычной ограды выстроили настоящий каменный ад с натянутой вверху колючей проволокой.   
  
– Тогда что со мной происходит? Дерьмо, – Стайлз стиснул зубы и зажмурился. Голова кружилась все сильнее.  
  
Пружины натужно скрипнули под весом опустившегося на матрас Дерека. Стайлз коротко выдохнул, заходясь в новой волне ужаса, и вдруг все прекратилось. Дерек крепко держал его поперек живота, прижимая спиной к своей груди. Стайлз повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Дереком, отметив, что впервые видит его растерянным.  
  
– Я в норме, – сказал он.  
  
– Я вижу, – согласился Дерек. – Я раньше не сталкивался с таким.   
  
– Я всегда говорил, что уникален, но никто не воспринимал это всерьез, – Стайлз на пробу отодвинул одну из рук. Ничего не изменилось. Дерек убрал вторую и отстранился.  
  
– Твое сердце билось очень быстро. Словно вот-вот взорвется.  
  
– Наверное, я переволновался, – Стайлз скинул куртку на кушетку. – Слишком много когтей и зубов на сегодня.  
  
Дерек нехотя кивнул.  
  
– Я отвезу тебя домой.  
  
– А как же Скотт?  
  
– Сам доберется.   
  
– Твоя стая не загрызет его? – на всякий случай уточнил Стайлз.  
  
– Он часть этой стаи. И прямо сейчас они вполне мирно уничтожают запасы пищи в доме, – сказал Дерек. – Поехали.   
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Тойота затормозила, Стайлз отстегнул ремень безопасности. Дерек повернулся к нему и спросил:  
  
– Нас видно из той комнаты, где горит свет?  
  
Стайлз рассеянно кивнул.  
  
– Отлично, – Дерек избавился от своего ремня.   
  
– Серьезно? – Стайлз покачал головой, стараясь продемонстрировать, как он недоволен сложившейся ситуацией. – Мы будем делать это снова? Здесь? Чтобы мой отец видел?  
  
– Не будь ребенком, – Дерек придвинулся ближе, и Стайлз нехотя последовал его примеру.  
  
– Я мог бы притвориться, что стеснялся присутствия отца.  
  
– Стайлз, ты бы ни за что не удержался, будь все это по-настоящему, – вздохнул Дерек и положил ладонь ему на шею.  
  
– Твоя теория не опирается на факты, – возразил Стайлз, нервно облизнувшись.  
  
В окне шевельнулась занавеска, и Стайлз, повинуясь возникшему идиотскому порыву, смело поцеловал Дерека. Правда, запал тут же куда-то пропал, сменившись желанием убежать и спрятаться, но Дерек его удержал. Поцелуй не имел ничего общего с тем, в лесу. Стайлз сосредоточился на ощущениях и не нашел ни агрессии, ни грубости. Дерек просто его целовал, умело и довольно приятно. Во всяком случае, Стайлз отнюдь не испытывал отвращения. Он откинулся назад, когда Дерек привстал и, удерживая его лицо уже двумя руками, углубил поцелуй, забираясь языком дальше, чем кто-либо и когда-либо. Стайлз ухватился за короткие пряди на затылке и судорожно вдохнул. Дерек чуть сжал руки, коротко куснул его за нижнюю губу и выпустил Стайлза.  
  
– Иди, – сказал Дерек и нажал кнопку, снимая блокировку дверей. Стайлз махнул рукой и, подхватив рюкзак, вышел. Дерек вывернул руль, включил поворотник и тронулся.  
  
Стайлз дотронулся до губ, отдернул руку и двинулся к стоявшему на заднем дворе джипу. Бойд действительно пригнал его и оставил ключи в замке зажигания.   
  
Что ж, одной проблемой меньше. Стайлз слабо представлял, как бы он оправдывался, случись что с машиной.   
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– Я дома, – сказал он, войдя внутрь после своей маленькой инспекции.  
  
– Привет, – поздоровался отец, выглянув из кухни.  
  
– Ты видел, да? – Стайлз был непризнанным чемпионом Бикон-Хиллз по проделкам, но впервые не мог посмотреть в глаза отцу.  
  
– Да, – подтвердил тот. – Я не хотел подсматривать, но…  
  
Стайлз не выдержал:  
  
– У Дерека просто страсть устраивать шоу!  
  
– Ну, – отец уперся руками в бока, – я бы сказал, ты не возражал.  
  
– Ох, – щеки просто обожгло огнем. – Пап.  
  
– Прости. Я никак не могу свыкнуться с мыслью, как ты вырос. Прости, я правда не хотел тебя смущать.  
  
Стайлзу словно снова было восемь: отец крепко обнял его – не быстро и неловко, как это случалось в последние пару лет, а от души, как в детстве, когда Стайлз обожал с разбегу запрыгивать на него и висеть, удобно устроив подбородок на папином плече.   
  
– В такие минуты я особенно скучаю по твоей маме, – вздохнул отец. – Она бы нашла нужные слова.  
  
– Ты тоже неплохо справляешься, – улыбнулся Стайлз, размыкая объятия. – Тебе пора подавать заявку на конкурс отца года.  
  
– Вряд ли я выиграю. Отец года замечает, что сын влюбился, до того, как его поставят перед фактом.  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз залез в холодильник и налил себе молока. – Сын сам этого не заметил, пока его не поставили перед фактом.   
  
Отец рассмеялся.  
  
– Ты же знаешь, что мы с твоей мамой какое-то время дружили перед тем, как стали встречаться?  
  
Стайлз кивнул, снимая с разогретой лазаньи фольгу.  
  
– Мы проводили время вместе почти каждый день, и однажды я посмотрел на нее и понял. «Господи, я же ее люблю», – подумал я и сказал ей это. А она ответила, что давно в курсе. И спросила, собираюсь ли я делать ей предложение.   
  
– Тебе ужасно повезло, пап, – рассмеялся Стайлз, поддевая кусочек вилкой. – Ты действительно не против Дерека? Я боялся, что ты его застрелишь, если узнаешь.  
  
– У меня был такой порыв, но после стольких лет на службе у закона я научился не вынимать пистолет без веского повода, – признался отец. – Мне придется поработать над собой, но ты не должен переживать из-за меня. Я поговорил с Хейлом, и он был довольно мил. Ты можешь приглашать его сюда, если хочешь.  
  
– Ладно, – Стайлз быстро ел – отчасти от голода, отчасти желая поскорее уйти к себе. – Спасибо, пап. Я бы хотел объяснить, как так получилось, но не могу.  
  
– Все в порядке.  
  
– Ты самый лучший! – искренне сказал Стайлз и, проглотив последний кусок, встал из-за стола. – Я пойду. Завтра обещали устроить тест по биологии, надо подготовиться.  
  
Оправдание было шито белыми нитками, но полностью устраивало обоих Стилински.  
«Однажды я все ему расскажу», – пообещал сам себе Стайлз.   
  
В конце концов, он не солгал, его ждал тест, но сил на подготовку не осталось. Стайлз принял душ, свернулся на кровати и попробовал привести мысли в подарок. Увы, совершенно безуспешно. Стайлз снова и снова прокручивал события дня, пока не перевернулся на живот и не вжался лицом в подушку.   
  
Он старательно игнорировал все связанное с ним и Дереком и давалось это непросто. Стайлз окончательно запутался в его мотивах, в своих мотивах, вообще во всем – от полученного стараниями Дерека оргазма до приступа паники в доме Хейлов. И ни капли не хотел разбираться.  
  
Стайлз нашарил в кармане брошенных на полу джинсов телефон и написал смс Скотту. Тот ответил почти сразу, сообщив, что с ним «все ок», и пообещал все подробности утром. Стайлз покрутил телефон в руках – в списке входящих помимо Скотта висела утренняя смска Дерека.   
  
«Не будь девчонкой», – отругал он сам себя и включил блокировку клавиш.   
Все равно он понятия не имел, что именно хочет написать.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– Хреново выглядишь, – Стайлз обнялся с ждущим его Скоттом. – Что-то случилось?  
  
– Да, – Скотт засунул пальцы в карманы джинсов. – Я все рассказал Эллисон.  
  
– Чуваааак, – Стайлз сбился с шага. – Зачем ты это сделал?  
  
– Я решил, что больше не буду ей врать, ясно? – Скотт уставился себе под ноги. – Достаточно того, что я скрывал укус. Сам знаешь, к чему это привело.   
  
– Точно. И поэтому ты рассказал своей девушке, что провел вчера полдня в компании другой девушки, которая была не прочь повеселиться. Я горжусь тобой, Скотт, – Стайлз шлепнул его ладонью между лопаток.  
  
– А если бы она все равно узнала? Но от кого-то другого?  
  
– Все было бы еще более хреново, – согласился Стайлз. – Но вдруг бы все как-нибудь, не знаю, утряслось?   
  
– Сколько раз за последние пару месяцев у нас что-то утрясалось? – Скотт пнул попавшийся на пути камешек.  
  
– Мой отец до сих пор не знает о стае вервульфов. По-моему, неплохо.  
  
– Зато твой отец знает кое о чем другом, – Скотт нахмурился. – Что было вчера в лесу? Я плохо представляю, сколько прошло времени, но если мы успели передраться, вы с Дереком задержались. Он объяснил, зачем придумал эту чушь с вашими свиданиями?  
  
Стайлз неопределенно мотнул головой, стараясь сообразить, как лучше представить ситуацию Скотту.  
  
– Он сказал, что у каждого из его стаи есть на меня зуб. И выдавая меня за своего бойфренда, он злит своих щеночков. Суть в том, что им запрещено меня трогать, а значит Дерек учит их выполнять приказы альфы.  
  
– Иногда я понимаю охотников, – Скотт раздраженно фыркнул.  
  
– Да неужели? – разозлился Стайлз. – Вчера ты вел себя иначе.  
  
Вместо ожидаемой агрессии Скотт, наоборот, обмяк. Стайлзу стало стыдно за свою вспышку.  
  
– Я не хочу даже вспоминать вчерашний день, – признался Скотт. – Я был словно не в себе.   
  
– Погоди, погоди, – Стайлз не верил своим ушам. – Тебе вчера понравилось? Там, у Дерека?  
  
– Не знаю я! – Скотт оглянулся, заметив, что они уже у самых ворот школы, и вокруг слишком много чужих ушей. – Странное такое ощущение. А ты? Почему Дерек так быстро повез тебя домой?   
  
– Я перепсиховал, – Стайлз досадливо сжал губы. – Ты бы видел себя вчера. Стоишь на Айзеке, Эрика валяется почти в отключке, Дерек на тебя идет с жаждой убийства на лице, а ты рычишь и пятишься. Я тебя не виню, но твое человеческое обличье мне симпатичнее.  
  
– В этом вся и суть! – Скотт возбужденно махнул рукой, едва не задев проходящего парня. – Это же проклятье, а Дерек ходит и обращает людей. Ни в чем неповинных людей!   
  
– Им не пять лет, помнишь? – Стайлз нырнул в нишу. – Давай на минуту прекратим говорить о Дереке. Так что с Эллисон? Вы в ссоре?  
  
– Нет, – Скотт расплылся в улыбке. – Она сказала, что я идиот, если делюсь с ней такими вещами, а потом добавила, что ценит мою честность.  
  
– Это круто, – кивнул Стайлз. – Значит, без проблем?  
  
– Проблемы есть, – исходящее от Скотта свечение приутихло. – Это становится тяжело. Отец тренирует ее выслеживать и убивать таких, как я, а я…  
  
– Познаешь радости пребывания в стае оборотней, – закончил Стайлз. – Где-то я уже слышал такую историю. Мне пойдет ряса? Называй меня пастор Лоренцо!  
  
– Опять меняешь имя, Стилински?   
  
– Джексон, неужели тебя не научили не вмешиваться в чужие разговоры? – Стайлз бросил рюкзак на пол и скрестил руки. Скотт странно покосился на него.  
  
– Меня не интересуют ваши девчачьи сплетни, – Джексон повернулся к Скотту. – Финсток ждет нас на тренировку сразу после занятий.   
  
– Я не уверен, что получится прийти, – Скотт замялся, придумывая объяснение. – У меня могут возникнуть дела.  
  
– Что, Дерек будет кидать тебе палку в лесу? – Джексон вплотную подошел к Скотту. – Тебя назначили со-капитаном. Если ты планируешь посылать команду каждый раз, когда у тебя нет настроения…  
  
– Ссоритесь, мальчики? – Лидия широко улыбнулась.  
  
– Не твое дело.  
  
– Джексон, ты же знаешь, как тебя уродуют попытки быть излишне… хм, мужественным, – Лидия повернулась к Стайлзу. – Это ты рассказывал про, дай вспомнить, цитирую: «обалденный магазинчик приколов»?   
  
Стайлз наморщил лоб, припоминая.  
  
– Да. На Уайт-стрит, но к чему тебе это?  
  
– Школьный совет планирует вечеринку, мы хотим что-то особенное. Отвезешь меня туда после школы.  
  
– Я… – Стайлз в панике замолчал.  
  
– Серьезно? Лидия, ты думаешь, что я стану ревновать к _нему_? – Джексон откинул голову назад и неестественно расхохотался.  
  
– Джексон, мир не крутится вокруг тебя, – Лидия привстала на цыпочки и приблизила ярко накрашенный рот к самому уху. – Я думаю, ты и сам начинаешь это понимать, со-капитан школьной команды по лакроссу?   
  
– Нокаут, – прокомментировал Скотт, провожая взглядом Лидию.  
  
– Ничего подобного, – хмыкнул Джексон. – Стилински, ты же не обманываешь себя?   
  
– Какое тебе вообще дело?  
  
– Мне никакого. Считай это проявлением человечности. Она просто пытается позлить _меня_.  
  
– И добилась своей цели, – заметил Скотт. – Джексон, свали уже. Я приду на тренировку.  
  
– И что мне теперь делать? – шепотом завопил Стайлз. – Скотт, я не могу пойти с Лидией!  
  
– Почему? Я думал, ты будешь рад провести с ней время!  
  
– Включи мозги! Что, если нас увидит Эрика или Бойд?   
  
– Я забыл! – Скотт прижал руки к вискам. – Но ведь вы просто поедете в магазин, ничего такого.  
  
– Чувак, – Стайлз придержал дверь класса. – Кого ты пытаешься обмануть? Все знают, что я сохну по Лидии. И все знают, что они расстались с Джексоном. И все знают…  
  
– Тише, тише! – Скотт опустился за парту. – Не езди с ней.  
  
– И что я ей скажу? Я не могу с ней так поступить. Ты видел, какие у нее глаза? Ей плохо, Скотт, если я откажусь…  
  
– Она наложит на себя руки, – Скотт шлепнул книги о стол. – Это же Лидия, она справится.  
  
– Ты не видел ее после столкновения с Питером. И что с ней было после прогулки в лесу. – Стайлз шумно выдохнул. – Я позвоню Дереку.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Это он все придумал, пусть сам и решает, что делать, – Стайлз выскочил из класса и набрал номер.  
  
– Что тебе? – Дерек снял после второго гудка.  
  
– И я рад тебя слышать, – не сдержался Стайлз. – Дерек, после школы мне нужно будет отвезти Лидию в магазинчик, и это вроде как свидание.  
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я за тебя порадовался?  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы твоя стая не разорвала меня на куски! Я читал о моногамии волков. И если я правильно понимаю ситуацию, им не понравится, что твой бойфренд крутит с кем-то еще.   
  
– Почему от тебя всегда проблемы? – сдался Дерек. – Ладно, я разберусь. Забирай Лидию и постарайся не делать глупостей.  
  
– Ну спасибо, – Стайлз нажал на «отбой» одновременно с прозвучавшим звонком.  
  
– И что же это будет за вечеринка? – спросил Стайлз, когда Лидия устроилась рядом, брезгливо стряхнув мелкий мусор с сидения.  
  
– Ты знаешь значение слова «сюрприз»? Я могу произнести по буквам. С-Ю-Р…  
  
– Хорошо, хорошо! – Стайлз повернул ключ в машине. Та чихнула, вздрогнула и все-таки завелась.  
  
– Надеюсь, мы не разобьемся на твоей колымаге.  
  
– Я бы с удовольствием прокатил тебя в порше, но у меня его нет, – Стайлз вздохнул и вывел джип на дорогу. – Ты в норме?  
  
– Разве не очевидно, – Лидия положила руку на руль в дюйме от руки Стайлза. – Со мной все в полном порядке.  
  
– Так я и думал, – ответил он. – Значит, Уайт-стрит! Тебе там понравится.  
  
Прогноз Стайлза сбылся не полностью – Лидия прошлась между рядов, встряхнула волосами и направилась к продавцу. Стайлз искренне пожалел парня: по меркам Тедди даже сам Стайлз был нереально крут. А девушек вроде Лидии он боялся всей душой.  
Хотя здесь Стайлз его прекрасно понимал. Увлеченный сравнением, кто пугает его больше – Дерек или все-таки Лидия – он совершенно пропустил их разговор, уловив только, что Лидия еще вернется, а Тедди закажет какую-то специальную взрывающуюся хрень.  
  
Колокольчик звякнул, выпуская их на улицу.  
  
– Обычно, Стайлз, твой вкус оставляет желать лучшего – исключая твои чувства ко мне – но в этот раз я почти не разочарована. Спасибо, что отвез.  
  
– Отлично, – Стайлз дернул рукой, чуть не выронил ключи и поймал их снова в последний момент. – Я рад. Обращайся в любое время.  
  
– Буду иметь в виду, – мило улыбнулась Лидия и, притянув его за воротник рубашки, легко поцеловала в губы. – Пока.  
  
– Я отвезу тебя домой! – отмер Стайлз через несколько секунд.  
  
– Не стоит. Я встречаюсь с Эллисон в торговом центре в квартале отсюда и хочу прогуляться.  
  
Лидия махнула рукой и скрылась за поворотом.  
  
– Фак, – выругался Стайлз, опускаясь на бордюр. – Что вообще происходит?  
  
– Я тоже не прочь узнать.  
  
Стайлз уставился на попавшие в обозрение ботинки и застонал. Ну почему все всегда складывается по худшему из возможных сценариев?  
  
– Дерек. Ты за мной следил?  
  
– Да.  
  
– И теперь у меня проблемы?  
  
– Определенно.  
  
– Ох, да неужели! Ты сам отпустил меня сюда, и если Лидия…  
  
– У тебя действительно проблемы, если ты настолько неумело обращаешься с девушками, – невозмутимо перебил его Дерек.  
  
– Это не просто какая-то там девушка! Это Лидия! Считай, что она наша местная альфа.  
  
– Тогда тебе не светит, – Дерек уселся рядом. – Нам нужно поговорить об Айзеке.  
  
– Что еще? – Стайлз поежился. – И почему мне не светит?  
  
– Мы будем тратить время, обсуждая твои неудачи в личной жизни? – скривился Дерек.  
  
– Моя главная неудача в личной жизни – это ты. Так что насчет Айзека?  
  
– Что думают в полиции? Очевидно, что его отец погиб не от руки человека. Что грозит Айзеку, если его найдут?  
  
– Предварительное заключение и допросы, – Стайлз чувствовал, что у него начинает кружиться голова. – Полицейские были в подвале, и у них масса вопросов. Если прибавить показания Джексона и отчеты из местной больницы, где Айзек был пять раз за последние два месяца – ничего хорошего его не ждет.   
  
– Ясно.  
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы он пришел в участок.  
  
– Да, но он не готов. Пока не научится контролировать свою силу, ему нельзя возвращаться. Допрос спровоцирует агрессию и запустит механизм превращения.  
  
– Что, идея обратить его уже не кажется тебе такой уж хорошей?  
  
Дерек больно схватил Стайлза за плечо и развернул к себе.  
  
– Я спас его. Сколько раз, ты сказал, он был в больнице? А сколько раз, как ты думаешь, его отец не посчитал нужным обращаться к врачам?  
  
– Уймись! Почему ты пытаешься доказать мне свою правоту? Меня не заботит твоя стая, Айзек и все это в принципе. Меня волнует Скотт и моя собственная жизнь. Ты можешь делать что хочешь.  
  
– Пойдем, – Дерек поднялся.   
  
– Куда?  
  
– Буду делать, что хочу, – Дерек принюхался и, усмехнувшись, добавил: – Запах почти выветрился.   
  
– Вот дерьмо, – Стайлз закрыл лицо руками. – А нельзя пропустить? Ну как-нибудь…  
  
– Ты же сам говорил про реакцию стаи, – напомнил Дерек. – Если хочешь, чтобы они верили в твою преданность и лояльность, тебе лучше пойти со мной.  
  
– Скотт никогда в жизни не расплатится со мной за это, – пробормотал Стайлз и поплелся к джипу.   
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– Твой отец точно не появится? – спросил Дерек, входя внутрь.   
  
Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что вот это уже по-настоящему странно. Одно дело, когда сумасшедший вервульф залезает к тебе в окно, и совсем другое – когда прогуливается по твоему дому в качестве приглашенного гостя.  
  
– Нет, он не заезжает, если не случается чего-то неожиданного.  
  
– Неожиданного, как...  
  
– Как его десятилетний сын, уронивший на себя шкаф, или его двенадцатилетний сын, творчески подошедший к заданию по химии, или...  
  
– Хватит, – Дерек поднялся по лестнице наверх и дернул дверь в комнату Стайлза.   
  
– В любом случае, ты сейчас не беглец, а невиновный человек, и отец сам разрешил нам встречаться, – напомнил Стайлз. – Ты сам все это сказал. Если тебе это не приснилось, конечно.  
  
– Мне не приснилось, – Дерек повернул щеколду. – И твой отец не одобрял секс, только свидания. Стайлз?  
  
Окей, несмотря на то, что Стайлз любил _слова_ и, будем честны, был довольно хорош во всем, что касается слов, «секс» в устах Дерека Хейла выбивал его из колеи. Особенно, когда Стайлз ставил рядом свое имя.   
  
– Меня немало утешает, что он не так уж прогрессивен, – отозвался Стайлз, пережив мини-приступ паники. Предвкушение и любопытство всегда начисто подавляли остальные его эмоции, включая такие сильные, как страх.  
  
И, кроме всего прочего, если гугл и не помог в плане обеспечения надежной защиты от неопытных бет, то в других вопросах оказался более сведущ.  
  
Теперь Дерек ни за что не застанет Стайлза врасплох, как это случилось в лесу.  
  
– Ты собираешься и дальше подпирать стенку?  
  
Дерек снял куртку и повесил ее на спинку стула. Стайлз облизнул губы, очень не вовремя вспоминая, как кутался в нее буквально вчера. Дерек взглянув на него исподлобья, состроил ожидающе-скучающую гримасу и уселся на кровать Стайлза.  
  
– Нет. Уже иду.  
  
Стайлз скинул на ходу кроссовки и подошел к Дереку. Глубоко вздохнув, он положил руки ему на плечи и легко подтолкнул назад.   
  
– Вот как, – прокомментировал Дерек и, неожиданно, улегся на спину, вытянувшись вдоль матраса.  
  
– Да, как-то так, – пробормотал Стайлз, залезая на него сверху. Он уперся коленями по обе стороны от бедер Дерека, а ладонями – у самой его головы.   
  
«Если это все равно должно произойти, то почему бы не попробовать получить удовольствие? Главное, соврать что-нибудь Скотту».  
  
– Неплохо.  
  
Вздрогнув, Стайлз уставился на Дерека.  
  
– Что именно?  
  
– Ничего, – губы дернулись в подобии улыбки. – Продолжай.  
  
– Именно этим я и занимаюсь, – в отличие от разговора с Эрикой, сейчас он не знал, куда девать взгляд. Безопасных мест на Дереке попросту не находилось. Стайлз погипнотизировал скулу, изучил линию шеи и уголок ключицы и наклонился, вдыхая исходящий от Дерека запах. Пахло приятно. Стайлз бы не смог как-то идентифицировать аромат, но он определенно заставлял его чувствовать себя лучше. Расслабленным и вполне желанным.   
  
Дерек провел ладонью по спине Стайлза, крепко, но не агрессивно, и тот воспринял жест как сигнал к действию. Отомстив за полученный им самим укус в шею, Стайлз отстранился и поднял глаза.  
  
– Ты же не ждешь, что я сейчас обернусь и загрызу тебя? – тихо уточнил Дерек.  
  
– Нет?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Отличные новости, – Стайлз помедлил, посмотрел на продолжавшие едва заметно улыбаться губы и поцеловал Дерека в самый краешек. Небеса не разверзлись, оставшись глухи к предпринятой попытке содомии. Стайлз приободрился и скользнул языком в приоткрывшийся рот Дерека.  
  
«Ну что ж, с поцелуями у нас все обстоит замечательно, – подумал Стайлз, попутно смирившись с жесткой щетиной, царапающей ему кожу, и легшей на бедро руке. – Даже просто… великолепно».  
  
Стайлз волей-неволей улегся сверху, устав удерживать равновесие. Внутри разливалось незнакомое и пьянящее чувство, как будто Стайлз летел на полной скорости вниз на русских горках: сердце застряло в горле, а кровь кипит от восторга. Он смял в руках наволочку, не в силах оторваться от губ Дерека, и чуть не свалился на пол, когда тот вдруг провел кончиком когтя по ребрам.  
  
– Я почти полностью уверен, что это не по правилам, – воскликнул Стайлз, не в силах избавиться от мурашек. – Не боишься заработать удаление с поля, Хейл?  
  
– Здесь нет правил, – ухмыльнулся Дерек. – И я планирую остаться до конца игры.  
  
– Включая дополнительное время?  
  
– Зависит от тебя.  
  
Сощурившись, Стайлз приподнял задницу и нащупал свободной рукой застежку джинсов Дерека. Пуговица покинула петлицу, собачка молнии поехала вниз. Стайлз заколебался – если положить сейчас руку _туда_ , то… там же только ткань от трусов (Дерек же носит трусы? Стайлз очень на это рассчитывал) и сразу под ней должен быть член.   
  
Боже милостивый, он же никогда не трогал чужой член!  
  
Пальцы Дерека мягко обхватили запястье Стайлза. Тот моргнул, встретился глазами с Дереком и перестал сомневаться. Стайлз стиснул член в руке, поспешно ослабил хватку, увидев, как Дерек судорожно втянул воздух, и провел кистью вверх. Зрелище завораживало: радужка Дерека покраснела, снова выцвела до нормального, человеческого цвета, а ранее учуянный Стайлзом запах стал сильнее.   
  
Мелькнула мысль, что Дерек вместо гипноза специально вырабатывает какие-то особые оборотнические феромоны, но Стайлзу было откровенно не до нее. Оставив теории на потом, Стайлз решительно освободил член Дерека и повторил недавний жест, пытаясь сообразить, как действовал сам Дерек в аналогичной ситуации.   
  
Он нахмурился, сосредоточился и вспомнил. Стайлз выпустил переставшую его пугать добычу из рук, поднес ладонь ко рту и широко лизнул. Простое движение вызвало неожиданную и почти пугающую реакцию: Дерек низко зарычал, сверкая алыми глазами, и одним движением вспорол на Стайлзе футболку, умудрившись не задеть кожу.   
  
– Ну же, – рявкнул Дерек.  
  
Стайлз еще раз быстро лизнул и, собрав пальцы в кольцо, скользнул ими вниз. Дерек запрокинул голову, обнажив поставленный ранее Стайлзом укус. Осознание, что он не стал исцеляться, лишило Стайлза последнего воздуха в легких. Он рванулся, продолжая дрочить четкими, ритмичными движениями, и, не попав, уткнулся ртом в подбородок. Дерек дернул его за волосы, подтаскивая чуть выше, и поцеловал. Стало жарко и неудобно, но Стайлз бы ни за что не остановился сейчас. Он почувствовал, как Дерек смял его задницу, а затем – как тот без лишних слов расстегнул его собственные джинсы, стаскивая их вместе с боксерами. Члены на мгновение соприкоснулись, и Стайлз зажмурился, сдерживая острое удовольствие.  
  
– Эй! – Дерек звонко шлепнул его по бедру. Стайлз едва не рухнул вниз, как подкошенный.  
  
Он выпустил член из ладони и не сопротивлялся, когда Дерек перевернул их, поменяв местами. Лохмотья, оставшиеся от футболки Стайлза, перекочевали на пол, а сам Стайлз, растопырив пальцы, царапнул Дерека по груди. Тот рвано выдохнул и, прижавшись к Стайлзу, двинул бедрами, вызвав долгую сладкую судорогу.   
  
– Да чтоб тебя! – сорвался в крик Стайлз, цепляясь за плечи Дерека.   
  
– Хочешь кончить, Стайлз?  
  
Если бы Стайлз обладал силой оборотня, он бы сейчас вцепился Дереку в горло. Мягкая, немного насмешливая, ласковая интонация лишала рассудка и способности разговаривать.  
  
Дерек наклонился, щекотно рассмеялся совсем рядом с ухом Стайлза, и быстро задвигался, с каждым толчком заставляя того коротко постанывать.  
  
– Омойбог, – на одном дыхании пробормотал Стайлз, – я сейчас… я сейчас… Дерек, я…  
  
Оргазм скрутил в жесткой судороге, у Стайлза закололо в боку и почти онемели пальцы. Он распластался на покрывале, стараясь отдышаться, но Дерек, глухой к чужим переживаниям, взял Стайлза за руку и положил ее на свой все еще стоящий член. Стайлз вяло шевельнул запястьем, Дерек устроил поверх ладони Стайлза свою собственную и после нескольких жестких фрикций кончил, забрызгав Стайлзу весь живот.  
  
– Чувак, – бессильно отозвался тот. – Ну почему!   
  
– Заткнись, – попросил Дерек и устроился рядом.   
  
Стайлз недовольно нахмурился, громким стоном выразил свое негодование и, нащупав под кроватью упаковку салфеток, вытащил несколько. Он вытер свой живот, передал пачку Дереку, принявшемуся оттирать пальцы, и машинально принюхался. От Дерека продолжал исходить ставший едва заметным, но вполне узнаваемый запах.  
  
– Если ты однажды забудешься и цапнешь меня, обратив в оборотня, клянусь, я превращу твою жизнь в ад, – сонно пробормотал Стайлз, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая. Пульс постепенно стабилизировался.  
  
– Я в этом не сомневаюсь, – согласился поднявшийся на ноги Дерек. – Стайлз.  
  
– Что тебе?  
  
– Постарайся ни во что не влипнуть, хотя бы до утра, – Дерек накинул куртку и поднял с пола футболку Стайлза. – Это я заберу.  
  
– Будешь дразнить щеночков? – Стайлз нашел в себе силы приподняться на локте.   
  
– Оставлю ее в логове. Даже под действием полнолуния мы следуем заведенным привычкам и обладаем определенной памятью. Если в логове будет пахнуть тобой, ты станешь своим для них независимо от того, контролируют они себя или нет.  
  
– То есть, – Стайлз помялся, – _все_? Проблема решена?   
  
Дерек покачал головой и закатил глаза.  
  
– Разумеется, нет. Им понадобится время. И потом, Стайлз, не думаю, что у тебя действительно есть повод себя жалеть.  
  
– Здесь могла бы быть Лидия.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек огляделся и, удовлетворенный увиденным, вышел из комнаты. Стайлз услышал дробь шагов по лестнице, скрипнула передняя дверь, взревел мотор заранее припаркованного неподалеку шевроле, и Дерек уехал.  
  
«Не влипнуть ни во что до утра, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Кажется, это осуществимо».  
  
Вернее, было бы осуществимо, не зазвони пять минут спустя его телефон.


	2. Часть II. Дерек

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неофициальный саундтрек к концу главы - [Mikky Ekko - Who Are You, Really?](http://oplayer.org/track/14474705_116615349)

Дерек заехал на парковку и сожалением заглушил мотор шевроле. Он любил свой Бамблби, но Лора была права: его машина привлекала внимание. Да и для сельских дорог подходила не лучшим образом. Пересев в тойоту сестры, Дерек вернулся на шоссе. Ему следовало наведаться в развалины: пусть охотники думают, что ему больше некуда идти. Иначе у Аржентов возникнут ненужные вопросы, и они начнут искать, где скрывается Дерек и его стая.  
  
Он припарковался за пару миль от дома и осторожно зашагал по тропинке. Его окружали обычные звуки: шелест травы и листьев, стрекот насекомых, редкие птичьи трели, шорох мелких грызунов. Никаких следов чужого присутствия. Дерек сосредоточился на запахах, выискивая среди других ароматов отголоски лосьонов после бритья, шампуней, гелей для душа, никотина, пороха, бензина, оружейной смазки – всего, чем пахли охотники.  
  
Ничего. Дерек знал, что они устроили в его доме тренировочный лагерь для подружки Скотта – очередная попытка задеть, спровоцировать, унизить.  
  
Провалившаяся попытка. Дом мало что значил сам по себе. Без живущей в нем стаи он превратился просто в искалеченный остов.  
  
Дерек миновал несколько ловушек и замер у подъездной дороги. Свежих следов не наблюдалось. Дерек еще раз прислушался и принюхался, машинально отметив, что его способности улучшились. Он знал, что обретение стаи изменит остроту восприятия, но реальность превзошла ожидания.  
  
Дерек добрался до крыльца, специально хрустнув по пути парой веток, проник в дом, стараясь как можно четче оставить следы, и вытряхнул из кармана мелкий мусор – чек из магазина, скрученную в шарик обертку от гамбургера, обрывок салфетки. Дерек прошел в комнату, где держали связанной Эллисон Аржент, и со всей силы стукнул кулаком в стену, разбив костяшки в кровь. Убедившись, что отпечаток остался, он выскользнул из дома и заспешил обратно к машине.  
  
Дерек ощутил их присутствие, едва миновал ограду. Вся стая была в сборе. В который раз он подумал, что укушенные никогда не осознают в полной мере, чем они стали. Дерек помнил каково это – быть не просто частью семьи, а жить с ощущением, что вокруг тебя живая стена. Он осознавал, что даже урожденные оборотни не все испытывали подобное. В конце концов, не каждому довелось прийти на свет сыном альфы, связанным с ней не только узами стаи, но и самыми крепкими из всех существующих – матери и ребенка.  
  
Но это не значило, что Дерек не сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы превратить обращенных им подростков в настоящих волков.  
  
– Как успехи?  
  
Айзек оторвался от справочника.  
  
– Неплохо. Я по-прежнему путаюсь, но здесь же сотни наименований, Дерек. Я стараюсь запомнить их всех. Я запомню, просто дай мне еще немного времени.  
  
– Все в порядке, – Дерек присел рядом и положил ладонь Айзеку на плечо. Тот мелко дрожал. – Айзек, ты не в школе. Никто не поставит тебе «D». И никто не станет тебя бить за это.  
  
Айзек коротко выдохнул, кивнул и облизнул губы. Дерек не обманывал себя: годы жизни с психически нестабильным отцом не прошли даром. Несмотря на способности оборотня, Айзек остался забитым и запуганным ребенком, ждущим издевок и унижений от того, кто сильнее.  
  
– Эй, – позвал Дерек и захлопнул созданный отцом справочник. – Иди прогуляйся.  
  
– Хорошо, – Айзек натянул рукава на кисти рук и неловко улыбнулся. – Ты говорил со Стилински?  
  
– Да, – Дерек нахмурился, заметив появившуюся наверху Эрику. – Им нечего тебе предъявить, но допроса не избежать.  
  
– А охотники?  
  
– Охотники никогда не оставят нас в покое, – ответил Дерек. – Но пока мы держимся вместе, они не рискнут напасть.  
  
Айзек ушел, ничего не сказав, зато Эрика молчать не стала:  
  
– Ты не поднимешься сюда? Я хотела кое-что показать.  
  
Дерек вздохнул. Эрика никак не могла смириться со своим положением в стае, но после Скотта и, уж тем более, Стайлза, Дерек мог похвастаться неплохим иммунитетом к гормональным бурям тинейджеров.  
  
– Что случилось, Эрика?  
  
Дерек зашел в ее комнату, оставив дверь открытой. Оставаться с ней наедине в запертом помещении он не собирался.  
  
Эрика улыбнулась и дернула плечом, выглядывающим из-под широкого ворота футболки. Собственно, Эрика вообще ограничилась только футболкой – старой, растянутой и широкой, едва прикрывающей бедра.  
  
Дерек приподнял брови.  
  
– Кстати, не помню, чтобы я разрешал тебе брать мои вещи. Мне казалось, у тебя нет проблем с одеждой.  
  
– Я могу ее снять, если хочешь, – Эрика взмахнула ресницам и положила руку на потрепанный край подола.  
  
– Оставь себе, – Дерек уселся в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. Маленький спектакль скорее забавлял, чем раздражал. Возбуждения он тоже не испытывал: Эрика была привлекательной, особенно теперь, после обращения, но Дерек с некоторых пор недолюбливал симпатичных блондинок. Да и полученный пару часов назад оргазм позволял сохранять ледяное спокойствие.  
  
– Ладно, – Эрика подошла к нему. – Смотри.  
  
Ногти поменяли форму, вытянувшись и заострившись. Эрика положила руку на середину бедра и повела палец вверх, вспарывая кожу. Кровь побежала вниз, прочерчивая яркую красную линию – обогнула коленку, потекла по лодыжке. Эрика довела царапину до той линии, где начинался подол футболки, и убрала когти.  
  
Кровь не останавливалась. Дерек втянул в ноздри дразнящий запах и поднял глаза на Эрику:  
  
– Ты научилась останавливать регенерацию.  
  
– Неплохо, верно?  
  
Дерек усмехнулся и положил ладони на ее бедра, скользнул ими вверх, остановившись в опасной близости от белья Эрики.  
  
– Как думаешь, – негромко начал он, поглаживая теплую кожу и размазывая кровь, – если я сейчас сломаю тебе ногу… или даже две… ты сможешь сдержать инстинкты? Сможешь терпеть жуткую, сводящую с ума боль, знать, что можно избавиться от нее за считанные минуты, и все же – не сделать это?  
  
Эрика вздрогнула, когда он стиснул ее чуть крепче.  
  
– Я задал тебе вопрос, Эрика.  
  
– Зачем бы тебе так поступать? – красивое лицо скривилось, пряча панику за насмешкой.  
  
– Затем, что я альфа. Я могу устроить тебе специальную тренировку, раз у тебя так здорово получается управлять своим телом.  
  
Дерек встал. Он запустил руку в блестящие, пахнущие персиковой отдушкой волосы, и намотал их на кулак.  
  
– Посмотри на меня. Каждый из вас хорош в чем-то своем. У тебя есть чуткость, ты еще человеком научилась ловить малейшее изменение в себе, слушать свое тело. Развивай это. И я тебе помогу. Но если ты не прекратишь… свои штучки, у нас будут проблемы.  
  
– У нас нет никаких проблем, кроме той, что ты предпочитаешь человека всем нам, – сказала Эрика. – Я понимаю, почему ты хочешь вернуть Скотта. Но зачем тебе Стилински? Ты… ты весь пропах им, ты…  
  
– Ты же умная девочка, Эрика, – Дерек оттолкнул ее. – Хватит задавать глупые вопросы.  
  
Эрика скрестила руки, спрятала кисти подмышками и закусила губу.  
  
– Почему тогда нельзя нам? Почему ты запретил нам встречаться с кем-либо?  
  
– Ты в кого-то влюблена? – спросил Дерек, отлично зная ответ. Насладившись молчанием, он продолжил: – Эрика, ты хочешь случайно загрызть парня, который решит тебя трахнуть? Ты уверена, что сможешь скрыть от него свои особенности?  
  
– МакКол же как-то скрывал, я не тупее его!  
  
– Ему повезло с другом, – Дерек засунул руки в карманы джинсов. – И ему повезло, что девчонка оказалась из Аржентов. Ты представляешь, как отреагирует нормальный человек? Он либо будет тебя бояться, либо ты станешь забавной зверушкой, прирученной собачкой. Ты хочешь таких отношений, Эрика?  
  
Рот Эрики приоткрылся, обнажая отросшие клыки, когти поблескивали в полумраке комнаты.  
  
– Повзрослей, – бросил Дерек и вышел.  
  
Разумеется, он поступал жестоко. К сожалению, иного выхода не было. Дерек знал, как Эрика ненавидела свою прежнюю жизнь, и та, что он ей подарил, оказалась гораздо лучше. Но у всего есть обратная сторона, и чем быстрее она это поймет, тем легче приспособится.  
  
– Ты говорил, больше никто и никогда не посмеет смеяться надо мной! – Эрика догнала его на лестнице.  
  
– Из-за твоей болезни, – Дерек до хруста в костях стиснул перила. – Но если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я ничего не могу гарантировать. Эрика, ты в моей стае. Я буду учить тебя, я буду защищать тебя и прикрывать. Но я не буду решать твои проблемы. Это понятно?  
  
Дерек чувствовал, как волк рвется наружу. Иногда беты выводили его из себя слишком сильно.  
  
– Прости, – Эрика дрожала, растеряв весь свой запал. – Я поняла.  
  
– Надеюсь, – Дерек спустился и, миновав кухню и гостиную, отправился прямиком в свою старую комнату. Она казалось теперь ужасно маленькой по сравнению с детскими воспоминаниями, зато здесь он быстро придет в себя.  
  
Дерек кинул ключи от обеих машин на стол и вытащил прихваченную футболку Стайлза. Он так и не понял, почему неугомонный дружок Скотта так странно вел себя, оказавшись в охотничьем домике родителей. Дерек нахмурился, втянул исходящий от футболки запах и уставился на кровать, куда сгрузил Стайлза, когда того накрыл приступ ужаса. Дельных объяснений не придумывалось.  
  
Но, по большому счету, Дерека гораздо больше волновало происходящее в Бикон-Хиллз, а не переживания Стайлза.  
  
Дерек задернул занавески и улегся на постель, закрыв глаза. Его не покидало ощущение, что он что-то упускает, не видит очевидного, как это случилось с дядей Питером. Он искал альфу, подозревал всех, кроме самого очевидного и простого варианта. Сейчас творилось похожее. Дерек никак не мог нащупать, где допускает ошибку.  
  
Неужели он действительно зря затеял эту игру? Но пока Дерек видел сплошные плюсы: Скотт, несмотря на сопротивление, начал вести себя как член стаи. Ищущая пару Эрика добивалась внимания вполовину меньше, чем делала бы, будь Дерек с ее точки зрения свободен. Даже Стайлзу Дерек таким образом возвращал долг, обеспечивая надежную защиту не только от тех оборотней, которые уже обитали в Бикон-Хиллз, так и от случайных пришельцев. Если пришел один омега, могут потянуться и другие. И никто не будет связываться с человеком, от которого несет альфой.  
  
Дерек понимал, что его безмозглые подопечные видят ситуацию иначе, но он не собирался тратить время на объяснения. Не сейчас, когда в городе целый взвод охотников и непонятная тварь, жаждущая убивать.  
  
В подвале звякнула цепь. Дерек повел ухом, разбирая голоса Бойда и Айзека, и улыбнулся. Его стая была слабой и неопытной, но он тщательно выбрал их всех и знал, что обошлось без промашки. Когда он с ними закончит, им будет некого бояться.  
  
Он не хотел быть Альфой – мать готовила к этому Лору – но он справится.  
  
Дерек провалился в дрему, надеясь, что на этот раз обойдется без кошмаров, и он перестанет слышать сухой треск, с которым его сестра перерезала горло его матери.  
  
Как там говорила Кейт? История повторяется?  
  
Дерек не желал больше никаких повторений.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
_– Лора, твои восемнадцать не оправдание! Иди, обними нас с мамой на прощание.  
  
Дерек видит, как загорелые руки отца ложатся на светлый топик сестры, пряча острые лопатки и прижимая к спине волосы. Лора смеется.  
  
– Дерек?  
  
Дерек машет им и оборачивается, когда Питер хлопает его по плечу.  
  
– Я присмотрю за ними.  
  
Отец кивает, выпускает Лору и садится в машину. Дерек слышит тихое «люблю вас» матери, уворачивается от бумажного шарика (Лора вечно скручивает салфетки, чеки, обертки) и украдкой смотрит на часы. До свидания с Кейт еще целая вечность.  
_  
Дерек открыл глаза и уставился в темноту. Он привык к кошмарам, но этот сон-воспоминание, пусть его и омрачила мысль о Кейт, таковым не являлся. Дерек сел, расчесал волосы пятерней и надавил пальцами на глазные яблоки.  
  
Он уже и не мог вспомнить, когда ему в последний раз снился отец.  
  
Выпив на кухне залпом стакан холодной воды и побрызгав себе в лицо, Дерек отправился в гостиную. Вернувшийся с прогулки Айзек сидел рядом с Бойдом и увлеченно рассказывал о свойствах рябины. Эрика устроилась отдельно, развлекаясь «волчьей угадайкой»: она закрывала глаза, случайным образом выбирала один из валяющихся в коробке образцов и по запаху определяла, что это.  
  
– Черт, – выругалась Эрика, вертя в пальцах кусочек бычьей шкуры.  
  
– Как успехи? – спросил у нее Дерек.  
  
– Так себе, – Эрика опустила коробку на пол. – Примерно пятьдесят на пятьдесят.  
  
– Это неплохо, – заметил Дерек и обернулся. – Ты хочешь что-то мне сказать, Бойд?  
  
Бойд забрал у Айзека переплетенный в мягкую кожу справочник и отшвырнул его под ноги Дереку.  
  
– Почему мы занимаемся этим? Зубрим россказни про травки и изображаем из себя ищеек? Разве мы не должны учиться драться?  
  
Дерек поднял книжицу и осторожно отряхнул ее. Он подошел к Бойду и с силой врезал ему справочником по лицу. Металлический уголок оставил глубокую, кровоточащую царапину. Не ожидавший удара Бойд схватился за щеку, Айзек скрючился, а Эрика вжалась в кресло.  
  
– Это делал мой отец, – Дерек постучал пальцем по корешку. – Что касается твоего вопроса, Бойд…  
  
Дерек прошелся и остановился за спинкой кресла Эрики.  
  
– Какой хищник считается самым опасным на этой планете?  
  
Эрика повернула голову, покосилась на пальцы Дерека и ответила:  
  
– Я слышала, что белые медведи необычайно кровожадны.  
  
– Нет, – Айзек все быстрее справлялся с собой, – на самом деле самыми опасными считают серых крыс, они виноваты в большинстве эпидемий.  
  
– Оборотни, – спокойно сказал Бойд. – Мы самые опасные хищники.  
  
Дерек покачал головой и улыбнулся.  
  
– Белых медведей содержат в большинство зоопарков, Эрика. Миллионы крыс гибнут каждый день, в том числе – в лабораториях. А оборотни… это оборотни скрываются от людей, а не наоборот.  
  
Бойд скривился.  
  
– Люди опаснее всех? Я могу завтра убить всю школу голыми руками.  
  
– Но ты этого не сделаешь, – Дерек провел когтями по обивке. – Голой силы недостаточно. Ее никогда не бывает достаточно, если речь идет о чем-то действительно важном. Единственный способ выжить – взять лучшее от наших сущностей. Мощь волка и разум человека.  
  
– Не думал, что и здесь мне будут промывать мозги, – Бойд поднялся и тут же упал, сплевывая кровь на пол.  
  
Дерек невозмутимо потер костяшки.  
  
– Я не промываю тебе мозги, Бойд. Но в следующий раз я выпущу тебе кишки. Усвоил?  
  
– Так точно, – Бойд вытер рот ладонью и расплылся в широкой улыбке. – Хороший удар. Раньше меня никогда не удавалось застать врасплох.  
  
– Если ты обыграешь Эрику в угадайку, я тебе его покажу, – пообещал Дерек и нахмурился, услышав, как завибрировал оставленный в комнате телефон.  
  
– А что достанется мне? – Эрика накрутила на палец локон.  
  
– Если ты сможешь вырубить Бойда, – Дерек прищурился, – мы обсудим твою награду.  
  
Телефон перестал звонить, включив функцию автоответчика. Дерек чертыхнулся и пошел проверить, кто так настойчиво трезвонит. Последние несколько недель он пытался поднять старые контакты матери, но особых успехов не добился: удалось лишь пополнить запасы некоторых редких трав и лекарств.  
  
Дерек вытащил мобильник из кармана куртки и, едва посмотрев на экран, выругался.  
  
– _Привет, Дерек, это Стайлз. Ты не снимаешь трубку, и я тебя даже понимаю, но, знаешь, я звоню не для того, чтобы сказать тебе, что я соскучился. На самом деле я рад бы забыть тебя и всех оборотней в мире и вернуть мне мою нормальную жизнь, но у этой Вселенной на меня зуб. Я помню, что ты что-то говорил про утро, и, чувак, заметь, вляпался не я. Вляпался Скотт, и если ты не перезвонишь мне ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС_ , – Дерек вздрогнул, когда Стайлз резко повысил голос, – _то его разрубят на две половины._  
  
– Что еще случилось? – спросил Дерек, едва Стайлз снял трубку.  
  
– Арженты выследили какого-то омегу и собираются казнить его. Там должна быть Эллисон.  
  
– Я убью твоего приятеля, – пообещал Дерек, стискивая зубы.  
  
– Сразу после меня, – отозвался Стайлз. – Он хочет спасти омегу от смерти, а Эллисон от зрелища выпадающих на землю кишок.  
  
– Скотт с тобой?  
  
– Шутишь? – Стайлз коротко рассмеялся. – Он ищет Аржентов.  
  
– А ты?  
  
– Еду за тобой. И если моя память еще не совсем мне отказала, то я буду минут через десять у того места, где…  
  
– Сейчас подойду, – Дерек прервал замявшегося Стайлза и сбросил звонок.  
  
Он накинул куртку и быстро зашагал обратно к стае.  
  
– Никто не выходит из дома. Эрика, Бойд, идите спать. Айзек, ты остаешься сторожить. Твой слух тоньше всех.  
  
– Мы можем пойти с тобой, – предложила Эрика.  
  
– Нет, – ответил Дерек и уже спустя пять минут достиг места, где привык прятать тойоту.  
  
Джип Стайлза появился почти в ту же секунду. Дерек залез внутрь и захлопнул начавшую ржаветь дверь.  
  
– Сколько у нас времени?  
  
– Не знаю, – Стайлз крутанул руль, минуя яму на дороге. – Скотт позвонил мне несколько часов назад.  
  
– Несколько часов? – повторил Дерек, старательно подавляя ярость. – И ты решил сообщить мне только сейчас?  
  
– Остынь! – Стайлз недовольно глянул на Дерека и поджал губы. – Окей, я облажался. Скотт набрал меня почти сразу после твоего ухода. Он услышал, как отец Эллисон говорил о каком-то омеге, которого они будут ловить сегодня ночью.  
  
– И он решил пойти и спасти его?  
  
– Не смотри на меня так, я убедил его, что это плохая идея. Он со мной согласился, – Стайлз прибавил газу, выехав на шоссе.  
  
– Тогда в чем проблема?  
  
– Проблема в том, – Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, – что они хотят взять на казнь Эллисон. И Скотт сделает все, чтобы не допустить этого.  
  
Дерек откинул голову назад, мечтая оказаться где угодно, кроме этого чокнутого города.  
  
– Поправь меня, Стайлз, – начал он. – Мы собираемся спасти юную охотницу от зрелища убитого оборотня?  
  
– Ты же не думаешь, что я в восторге от всего этого? – спросил Стайлз. – Скотт любит ее. Он сделает все, чтобы ее защитить.  
  
– Я не собираясь рисковать своей шеей ради одной из Аржентов.  
  
Стайлз затормозил, съехав на обочину.  
  
– Окей, Дерек, мне наплевать на омегу, и я считаю, что Эллисон переживет. Но они поймают Скотта. Помнишь, что ты говорил, когда заставлял нас вытаскивать тебя из задницы? Что ты нам нужен! А теперь нам нужен Скотт.  
  
– Скотт заслуживает, чтобы его поймали! – не сдержался Дерек, но, встретившись глазами со Стайлзом, сдался. – Он сказал, где будут убивать омегу?  
  
– Он что-то говорил про то же место, – Стайлз выглядел так, будто с его плеч упал страшный груз. – Ты же знаешь его, верно? Я пытался связаться со Скоттом уже раз двадцать, но он сбрасывает меня.  
  
– Знаю, – Дерек мысленно нарисовал план местности. – Это недалеко отсюда. Заводи.  
  
Стайлз повернул ключ в замке зажигания, джип дернулся и кашлянул.  
  
– Твоя машина сломана?  
  
– Нет, он просто иногда вот так…  
  
Мотор снова не завелся, и конец фразы Дерек не дослушал. Он обернулся на бегу, втягивая смесь запахов леса. Здесь все провоняло охотниками, но Дерек отбросил лишнее, выискивая единственно нужный аромат. Он ускорился и понесся кратчайшим путем, молясь, чтобы успеть.  
  
– Оуумф, – прорычал Скотт, когда Дерек зажал ему рот рукой.  
  
– Издашь хоть звук, сверну тебе шею, – шепотом пообещал Дерек. Он всей кожей чувствовал опасность.  
  
Им устроили ловушку, осталось разгадать, какую именно. Дерек прикрыл глаза – сейчас зрение не могло ему помочь – и сосредоточился на ощущениях. В голове мелькнула и пропала мысль, смутная ассоциация. Дерек расслабился, стараясь поймать ее за хвост. Перед внутренним взором пронеслись Эрика и Айзек. Дерек отключился от внешнего мира.  
  
 _…Эрика перебирает пальцами пакетики с образцами.  
  
…Айзек листает страницы, бормочет себе под нос._   
  
– Уходим, живо! – Дерек дернул за собой Скотта. – Здесь все в нем!  
  
Теперь Дерек хорошо чувствовал слабый запах растертого в пыль аконита, которым обсыпали траву и листву. Скотт снова зарычал, сопротивляясь хватке, но после короткой затрещины вдруг послушно поднял морду и выжидательно уставился на Дерека.  
  
Волк все сильнее рвался наружу, разум заменяли инстинкты. Дерек подавил желание завыть и рванул вперед, слыша, как Скотт несется сбоку от него. Они пробежали с несколько миль, пока Дерек не почувствовал, что к нему возвращается ясность сознания. Он остановился и подхватил чуть не упавшего ему под ноги Скотта.  
  
– Что это было?  
  
– Штучки Джерарда, – Дерек опустился на поваленное дерево. – Старый фокус.  
  
– А как же омега? Эллисон?  
  
У Дерека не было сил объясняться.  
  
– Никакого омеги нет. И если бы ты позвонил мне, я бы тебе это сказал. В округе нет других волков, кроме нашей стаи.  
  
– Нет? – Скотт ударил кулаком по стволу. – Они заманивали меня?  
  
– Ты стал бы просто приятным дополнением, – пояснил Дерек. – Они заманивали меня.  
  
– Тебя?  
  
– Убей альфу – уничтожишь стаю. Так они говорят.  
  
Скотт уселся на траву, запустив руки в волосы.  
  
– Ты сказал, там был аконит. Они хотели превратить нас в животных и перестрелять как бешеных собак?  
  
– Откуда ты набрался таких сравнений? – спросил Дерек.  
  
– Отец Эллисон любит порассуждать на подобные темы.  
  
– Что ж, план был именно такой.  
  
Мобильник Скотта затрясся в кармане джинсов.  
  
– Кто? – спросил Дерек.  
  
– Стайлз. Надо ему ответить, я сбрасывал его звонки, пока искал, где спрятаться.  
  
– Подожди, – Дерек перехватил Скотта за запястье. – Рекомендую не говорить ему о ловушке.  
  
– Почему?  
  
– Ну знаешь, – Дерек задумчиво приподнял бровь. – Все-таки он мой бойфренд, не хочу, чтобы он за меня беспокоился.  
  
Скотт выдернул руку и принял вызов.  
  
– Прости, что скидывал, я действительно не мог говорить. Стайлз! Дай мне вставить хоть слово! Нет, со мной все в порядке, и с Дереком тоже. Омега? Арженты, кажется, провалили охоту, мы никого не увидели. Да, я возвращаюсь домой, и завтра можешь заставлять меня держать ключи или… Что хочешь.  
  
Скотт вернул телефон в карман.  
  
– Почему на самом деле я не должен рассказывать ему?  
  
– Я тебе уже ответил, – Дерек пожал плечами. – Счастливо оставаться, Скотт. И когда в следующий раз решишь прогуляться ночью, сначала подумай.  
  
Дерек свернул на узкую тропку и двинулся к шоссе. Он вытащил свой мобильник и, выбрав нужный контакт, скинул короткое сообщение:  
 _  
«Мастерская на углу Редиссон и Стемптон. Почини джип, придурок»._  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Дом встретил его горящим на кухне светом и Айзеком, сгорбившимся за столом над чашкой кофе.  
  
– Ты что-нибудь слышал? – Дерек знал ответ: он тщательно проверил периметр перед тем, как миновать ограду.  
  
– Все спокойно, – Айзек потер покрасневшие глаза. – Что со Скоттом?  
  
– Жив, – Дерек устроился на стуле, поддаваясь накопившейся усталости. – Что с Бойдом?  
  
– Ненавидит тебя. Как все мы, – неловко улыбнулся Айзек.  
  
Дерек откинулся на спинку и потянулся.  
  
– Завтра сможете спустить пар, – пообещал он.  
  
– Хорошо, – Айзек кивнул, сделал глоток и поднял на Дерека глаза. – А какая награда ждет меня?  
  
Дерек нахмурился:  
  
– О чем ты?  
  
– Бойд перенюхал всю коробку, надеясь, что ты расскажешь ему про удар. Эрика развлекалась в подвале. А я? Что делать мне?  
  
– Ты должен справиться со Скоттом, – сказал Дерек. – И она перестанет видеть в тебе пустое место.  
  
Айзек вздрогнул, отводя взгляд. Его щеки опалило румянцем, а сердце забилось чаще. Дерек молчал, не собираясь комментировать реакцию беты. В конце концов, и мать, и Лора терпели его увлечения, теперь настала очередь Дерека проявлять снисхождение.  
  
– Скотт сильнее меня, – Айзек выпрямился. – Опытнее. Увереннее.  
  
– Вы ничем не отличаетесь, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Ты сможешь с ним справиться, я тебя научу.  
  
Айзек коротко усмехнулся.  
  
– Отец давно не говорил мне такого. Что я с чем-то могу справиться.  
  
– Тогда нет смысла по нему тосковать, – Дереку не нравилось, куда скатывался разговор.  
  
– Иногда у нас были хорошие дни, – возразил Айзек. – Понимаешь, он не злился. Водил меня в парк, кормил мороженым, играл во фрисби.  
  
Дерек встал.  
  
– Иди выспись. И не теряй завтра времени даром.  
  
Он ушел с кухни, не желая дальше слушать откровения Айзека. Старший Лейхи заслужил смерти за то, что он сделал. И Дерек бы разорвал его на куски еще раз, будь у него такая возможность. Он понимал: чтобы Айзек по-настоящему впустил его, Дереку придется перенять стиль общения его отца. Хотя бы на первое время.  
  
Айзек привык, что его калечит тот, кому он доверяет.  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Дерек высадил Бойда и Эрику за квартал от школы и заехал в мастерскую, предупредив о предстоящем визите Стайлза. Он догадывался, как обстоят дела с финансами у шерифа Стилински, и без зазрения совести заставил мастера пообещать, что тот назовет Стайлзу половину цены. Дерек оставил аванс, договорился, чтобы джип нормально перебрали, и отправился перекусить в ближайшее кафе.  
  
Место было достаточно популярным, чтобы Дерек мог спокойно поесть, не привлекая излишнего внимания, и набраться свежих городских сплетен. Ничего подозрительного он не услышал.  
  
Потянув время еще немного, Дерек расплатился и пешком отправился к школе. Его ждал важный и не особенно приятный разговор.  
  
Дерек поднялся на второй этаж, спугнул решившего сунуться за ним школьника и открыл дверь комнаты для мальчиков. Мывший руки Стайлз от неожиданности обрызгал себе футболку.  
  
– Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Дерека порой завораживала мимика Стайлза. И он бы многое отдал, чтобы посмотреть, какой бы получился из него волк.  
  
– Что рассказал Скотт о прошлой ночи?  
  
Стайлз шлепнул рукой по крану, выключая воду, и оторвал бумажное полотенце.  
  
– Что вы просидели в засаде, поняли, что там никого и разошлись по домам. Если бы я знал, что все обернется так, остался бы дома, посмотрел ужастик и лег спать, а не вызывал эвакуатор для джипа и объяснялся с отцом. Спасибо, что спросил, Дерек.  
  
– Арженты устроили ловушку. Обманули Скотта, понадеявшись, что он поведется на их басни, а я приду его выручать. Там все было в аконите, – произнес Дерек, с затаенным удовольствием наблюдая, как меняется выражение лица Стайлза.  
  
– Что? – Стайлз швырнул полотенце в урну. – Ловушку? Они хотели поймать тебя? Дед Эллисон просто дьявол. Даже его имя – _Джерард_. Хороших парней никогда так не зовут, можешь мне поверить.  
  
Дерек ждал, не прерывая поток слов. Стайлз осекся, сделал паузу и добрался до сути:  
  
– Почему Скотт мне соврал?  
  
– Я запретил ему говорить правду, – Дерек заметил, что кто-то хочет войти в туалет и с силой хлопнул ладонью по двери. – Сказал, что не хочу тебя волновать.  
  
– Даже Скотт не мог на такое купиться, – скептически отозвался Стайлз.  
  
– Не думаю, что он купился, – Дерек растер шею рукой.  
  
– И какова настоящая причина?  
  
– Приказы альфы не обсуждаются, – пояснил Дерек. – Он начинает вести себя, как член стаи. Хотя сам этого не осознает.  
  
– Ты просто ублюдок, ты в курсе? – Стайлз поднес руку ко рту, махнул ей в непонятном жесте, хлопнул себя по голове и закусил губу. – И это точно не единственная причина. Выкладывай.  
  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты имел дело с Аржентами, – Дерек приблизился к Стайлзу. – Однажды они решат использовать тебя в качестве наживки. Крис бы так не поступил. Но у Джерарда нет принципов.  
  
– Я без тебя разберусь, с кем мне иметь дело, прости, приятель, – Стайлз похлопал его по груди. – И разве наши «типа отношения» не подставляют меня? Хелло, я трахаюсь с местным альфой, давайте поймаем меня, привяжем в лесу и заляжем в засаде с волшебными пулями.  
  
Дерек заморгал, не понимая, что происходит. Слова Стайлза вызвали настоящий приступ ярости, клыки полезли наружу, а ногти стремительно начали менять форму. Дерек на полпути остановил превращение и только тогда обратил внимание, что Стайлз стоит, задержав дыхание, а его сердце колотится, как безумное.  
  
Что ж, наверное, человеку не очень-то здорово оказаться рядом с утратившим контроль оборотнем. Дерек действительно хотел извиниться за свое поведение, но инстинкты сработали быстрее разума.  
  
Он толкнул Стайлза к украшенной граффити стене, подставив руку ему под голову, и наклонился. Стайлз пялился на него, широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв свой раздражающе болтливый рот. Дерек потянул его за волосы, заставив приподнять подбородок, и поцеловал. Пульс Стайлза зачастил, но ритм изменился. Дерек еще мальчишкой перестал путать страх и возбуждение.  
  
Странным было другое. Дерек и сам чувствовал вполне определенное желание. Это внезапно отрезвило, и он разорвал поцелуй.  
  
– Что это сейчас, нахрен, было? – возмутился Стайлз, сглотнув. – Дерек!  
  
– Мы целовались, – съязвил он, не удержавшись. – И хватит разыгрывать оскорбленную невинность, посмотри, где находятся твои руки.  
  
Стайлз отдернул обе ладони, будто обжегся. Дерек сделал шаг назад.  
  
– Не связывайся с Аржентами, – сказал он и толкнул дверь туалета.  
  
Оставалось надеяться, что здравый смысл Стайлза выиграет у желания пойти наперекор.  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Скотт позвонил ему вечером. Дерек не поверил своим глазам, увидев его имя на дисплее.  
  
– Что случилось?  
  
– Она снова появилась, – сказал Скотт, перенимая его манеру не здороваться. – Та ящерица или что бы там ни было.  
  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – Дерек ногтем пометил место, где остановился, и закрыл записную книжку матери.  
  
– Мне рассказал Стайлз. Она убила автомеханика на его глазах. Дерек, это ты отправил его в ту мастерскую!  
  
– Что с тобой? – шепотом спросила Эрика.  
  
Дерек отмахнулся от нее и взял себя в руки.  
  
– На что ты намекаешь, Скотт? – гнев прорывался, несмотря на все его усилия. – Зачем мне подставлять Стайлза?  
  
– Я не знаю, Дерек! Ты же никогда ничего не объясняешь!  
  
– Идиот. Что со Стайлзом?  
  
– Он в порядке. Перед тем как ящерица напала, он вляпался в какую-то слизь, и его парализовало. Но сейчас он в норме.  
  
– Что именно он видел?  
  
– Кроме того, что парня раздавило под тяжестью его джипа? – уточнил Скотт. – Почти ничего. То есть…  
  
– Говори, – приказал Дерек.  
  
– Он думает, что ящерица знает его.  
  
– Где сейчас Стайлз?  
  
– У себя дома, с ним отец. Дерек, мы должны что-то делать с этим, – Скотт сбился со своего всезнающего и обвиняющего тона и снова начал искать совета.  
  
– Да. Постарайтесь не высовываться. Вы оба, – Дерек нажал на «отбой» и посмотрел на встревоженную Эрику: – В подвал, живо. И собери остальных.  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Тренировка дала странные результаты. Дерек видел, что щенки постепенно учатся, улучшают свои навыки, но справиться с ними оказалось легче, чем обычно. Дерек никогда не показывал, что хоть он и мог драться с ними тремя одновременно – и побеждать, это не было так просто, как он старался продемонстрировать. Что в волчьих стаях, что в стаях оборотней альфа, конечно, обладал большей физической силой и выносливостью, но немалую роль играли уверенность в себе, быстрота мышления, опыт. Иначе ни один бета бы никогда не смог победить альфу, а это случалось не так редко. Дерек знал массу историй о том, как альфами становились неподходящие для этого оборотни – слишком юные или безумные, или глупые, или эгоистичные, и стая умирала, если в ней не находился достаточно сильный бета, готовый рискнуть головой ради нового статуса.  
  
Происходящее с ним самим смутно напоминало ему подростковые годы, когда инстинкты волка смешивалась с гормональными изменениями, и Дерек воспринимался родными как ходячий вулкан. Лора прошла через это гораздо проще, а вот ему досталось по полной. Не будь альфой его собственная мать, кто знает, не просиживал ли бы он целыми днями на цепи. Сейчас он снова чувствовал это: всплески силы внутри, будто Дерек добрался до какого-то внутреннего резерва. Он не мог пользоваться им в полной мере, и это порядком раздражало.  
  
Спросить совета тоже было не у кого. Лора ни о чем подобном не рассказывала, живых Хейлов не осталось, а обращаться за советом к другим оборотням Дерек не хотел. Он и его стая слишком уязвимы, чтобы позволить себе такую роскошь, как болтовня о проблемах с контролем.  
  
– Кого ты припас для меня? – Эрика не желала расставаться со своей привычкой следовать за Дереком по пятам.  
  
– Как насчет Джексона? – поинтересовался Дерек, уже не пробуя выгнать ее.  
  
– Он человек, – фыркнула Эрика. – Ему даже укус не помог стать _кем-то_.  
  
– Разве? – Дерек закинул ногу на ногу. – Не могу сказать, что я от него в восторге, но он умеет добиваться своего. И в школе он популярен.  
  
– Идеальная парочка для какой-нибудь маленькой девочки, – Эрика скривилась и закатила глаза. – Не для меня.  
  
– Неужели? – усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
Эрика покачала головой.  
  
– Ты просто играешь всеми нами. Надеюсь, Стилински страдает больше всех.  
  
«Он бы, пожалуй, с тобой согласился», – подумал Дерек.  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Следующие полдня он провел в сети, решившись все же выйти на контакт с семьей из Бруклина. Их стая считалась довольно крупной – почти двадцать оборотней – и они славились разумной осторожностью и относительной миролюбивостью. Кроме того, Дерек им почти доверял: они приютили их с Лорой после пожара, а их альфа помог сестре с ее изменениями.  
  
К сожалению, ничего определенного он не узнал. Чтобы получить более конкретную информацию, следовало разузнать больше о бродящем по Бикон-Хиллз создании. Навскидку бруклинцы назвали несколько вариантов того, кем это могло быть, и ни один из них Дереку не нравился.  
  
Он договорился, что свяжется с ними снова, когда появится больше сведений, и отправился в школу. Дерек уже почти начинал чувствовать себя учеником.  
  
– Что творит Бойд? – спросил он, когда Эрика спустилась с трибуны.  
  
– Тренер позвал его на поле, я хотела удержать, но он меня не послушал! – пожаловалась она.  
  
Дерек зарычал, проклиная желание подростков казаться крутыми.  
  
– Найди мне Стайлза. Я буду ждать у бассейна, в это время нам там точно никто не помешает.  
  
Дерек любил воду. Еще будучи ребенком он открывал купальный сезон в апреле, а закрывал в октябре, спасибо чудесному кровообращению оборотней, позволявшему купаться без боязни простуды. Но после двух часов в бассейне, куда их со Стайлзом загнала канима, он был готов пересмотреть свои пристрастия. Как такового страха он не испытывал: он знал, что в силах если не убить, то хотя бы спугнуть каниму даже в своем ослабленном состоянии. И Дерек верил, что Стайлз не даст ему утонуть. Он в очередной раз поблагодарил господа, что Стайлз не принял предложение дяди Питера, иначе он бы понял, что Дерек с ним не совсем честен, говоря о своем недоверии. Пробыв в обнимку в воде черте сколько времени, даже Дерек не мог отрицать, что Стайлз не руководствуется исключительно голым расчетом, удерживая его на плаву.  
  
– Я подумываю вступить в Гринпис, – отплевываясь, пробормотал Стайлз. – Они обязаны меня взять после моего богатого опыта спасения из беды симпатичных зверушек.  
  
– Ты считаешь меня симпатичным? – Дерек смаргивал воду с ресниц. – Я польщен.  
  
– Заткнись, – попросил Стайлз и забарахтался, чувствуя, что их снова утягивает на дно. – Если Скотт нас не вытащит в ближайшее время, мы утонем. На самом деле я не понимаю, почему это не произошло до сих пор. Видимо, я из тех людей, которые в моменты опасности получают выплеск адреналина и превосходят свои физические возможности.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза.  
  
– Побереги дыхание.  
  
– Хватит указывать мне, что делать! Твои угрозы сейчас не сработают, – Стайлз опять захлопал свободной рукой по воде и передразнил Дерека: – «Я разорву тебе горло своими зубами».  
  
Дерек хотел ответить, но вдруг его кольнуло в левой ноге. Тело, наконец, справилось с ядом, еще немного и он сможет двигаться.  
  
Если у него будет это «немного».  
  
Счастливый случай был все-таки на его стороне: Скотт вытащил их в последний момент, а организм Дерека, почувствовав в непосредственной близости одного из стаи, окончательно скинул паралич. Впрочем, все это было неважно. Главное, теперь Дерек точно знал, какие вопросы будет задавать своим приятелям из Бруклина.  
  
Он кое-как высушился, помог подняться Эрике и вернулся на парковку, где доставшиеся ему по наследству от Питера придурки пытались прочитать бестиарий Аржентов. Скотт, только что бывший нормальным бетой, опять перекинулся в подростка с кучей дерьма вместо мозгов.  
  
Дерек бы скорее отпилил себе обе руки, чем связался с Аржентами. Он не стал спорить со Скоттом, гораздо больше его заботила необходимость отвезти Эрику отдохнуть и…  
Было еще кое-что. Дереку хватило обмена взглядами со Стайлзом, чтобы он принял в высшей степени неразумное решение. Он обязательно займется поисками канимы. С утра. А ближайшую ночь он проведет со Стайлзом.  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Высадив Эрику у дома (ее мать вернулась из поездки и не поняла бы отсутствие дочери), Дерек повернул на хорошо знакомую дорогу. Он припарковался, заглушил мотор и, крадучись, пробрался на задний двор Стилински. По его мнению, шериф мог бы и получше охранять собственную территорию: влезть к ним домой мог не только оборотень, но и распоследний грабитель.  
  
Дерек подтянулся, мысленно поблагодарил Стайлза за привычку не запирать окна и проник внутрь. В комнате никого не было, но запах подсказывал, что Стайлз рядом. Как, впрочем, и его отец.  
  
– Серьезно? – вошедший Стайлз развел руками, чуть не расплескав стакан с молоком. – Ты?  
  
– Я был полностью уверен, что ты старше десяти, – ответил Дерек, выразительно посмотрев на стакан.  
  
– Ха-ха, – сделал гримасу Стайлз. – Я люблю молоко. Все любят молоко. Я готов спорить, что у тебя дома тоже стоит бутылка. Может быть, даже не одна.  
  
Дерек проигнорировал вопрос и покосился на экран.  
  
– Увлекаешься рептилиями?  
  
Стайлз свернул окна, пряча статью из википедии.  
  
– Ты не устал лезть в мою жизнь? – поинтересовался он, поколебавшись и все же отпивая молоко. – У меня нет твоей суперсилы и регенерации. Ты даже не собираешься поделиться, что за хрень это канима или как ты там назвал эту дрянь. Все, что я могу сделать – попытаться понять, как мне защищаться, когда мы с ней встретимся в следующий раз.  
  
– Прыгай в воду, – посоветовал Дерек.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул.  
  
– Зачем ты пришел?  
  
– Я собираюсь здесь переночевать.  
  
– М-м-м, – протянул Стайлз. – Круто. Что мы скажем моему отцу? «Хей, пап. Ты не против, что твой несовершеннолетний сын спит в одной постели с парнем, которого ты едва знаешь, зато один раз арестовывал и несколько недель выслеживал?» Нас не спасет даже твое обаяние оборотня.  
  
– То есть, реакция отца это единственное, что тебя волнует? – поддразнил Дерек.  
  
Ему действительно начинало нравиться выводить из себя Стайлза. Это неплохо компенсировало все те разы, когда Дерек уговаривал себя сдержаться и не врезать Стайлзу, как тот заслуживал.  
  
– Нет! – Стайлз грохнул стаканом об стол. – Дерек. Ты же не думаешь, что я хочу… тебя? Сейчас? После всего, что случилось?  
  
– Можешь не хотеть, – согласился Дерек. – Разве я говорил про секс? Я упоминал о ночевке.  
  
На лице Стайлза появилось выражение «окей, ты меня подловил, но я тебе обязательно отомщу, как только смогу придумать, что сказать в ответ». Дерек насмешливо улыбнулся, снял куртку и ботинки и завалился на кровать, стянув с тумбочки какой-то подростковый журнал. Дерек не читал ничего подобного лет семь. Он сделал вид, что полностью погрузился в обзор компьютерных игрушек, вышедших за последний месяц. Стайлз уселся на стул, надел наушники и раскрыл браузер, намериваясь закончить изучение статьи. Дерек прислушался.  
  
Состояние Стайлза медленно менялось. По наблюдениям Дерека тот вообще не умел долго сердиться. Сейчас же раздражение стремительно перетекало в совершенно иную эмоцию. Стайлз беспокойно ерзал, будто забыл выпить свои таблетки, его глаза пробегали одну и ту же строчку по несколько раз, жесты стали нервными и окончательно разболтанными. Дерек дождался, пока Стайлз запустит новый поиск, и осторожно встал. Он подошел к его креслу, сдернул наушники и без лишних слов прикусил ему шею. Стайлз дернулся, развернулся, и Дерек легко приподнял его за воротник футболки, протащил за собой до кровати и швырнул на нее.  
  
– Ты же сказал никакого секса, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Мой отец внизу!  
  
– Значит, придется вести себя тихо, – Дерек задрал ему футболку и лизнул живот. – Сможешь обойтись без кляпа?  
  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – прошептал Стайлз, раздираемый на куски испытываемым желанием и возмущением. – Какого черта? Я наверняка и так воняю тобой на две миль вокруг.  
  
– Да, – согласился Дерек. – И что? Это мешает заняться сексом просто так? И лучше закрой рот, Стайлз, иначе я подумаю, что ты решил разнообразить наше общение минетом. Вот так. Хороший мальчик.  
  
– Ты попадешь в ад. В специальный ад для оборотней, – пообещал ему Стайлз, помогая снять с себя футболку. – И я не стану тебе отсасывать!  
  
– Комплексы? – спросил Дерек. – Или боишься облажаться?  
  
Стайлз толкнул его кулаком, взвыл, получив ушиб, и стиснул губы. Это категорически не понравилось Дереку, ибо единственное, где он был не против открытого рта Стайлза – в тех случаях, когда они занимали горизонтальное положение.  
  
– Ты улучаешь свои навыки, – прокомментировал Дерек, когда они разъединили языки.  
  
– Учителя всегда меня хвалят, я схватываю на лету, – отозвался Стайлз, вскидывая бедра и пытаясь потереться членом об Дерека.  
  
– Сейчас ты тоже попробуешь заработать «А»?  
  
– Иди ты, – Стайлз беззвучно застонал, стоило Дереку заняться его сосками.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что секс с неопытным подростком может быть так хорош? У Дерека вело голову от возбуждения, он не мог надышаться исходящим от Стайлза запахом. Он боялся, что снова потеряет контроль над волком, когда прикоснется к Стайлзу, но, на удивление, тот вел себя совершенно спокойно.  
  
Дерек оторвался от помечания Стайлза засосами в особо приглянувшихся ему местах и поспешно принялся снимать собственную одежду. Мало того, что она мешала чувствовать Стайлза, так еще и заставляла задыхаться от жары.  
  
– Эй! – Стайлз приподнялся и, ухватив Дерека за шею, утянул его в жесткий поцелуй. Привкус собственной крови показался вполне симпатичным добавлением. Ранка на губе мгновенно затянулась, прогнав мелькнувшую было боль.  
  
– Стайлз? – удивленно позвал Дерек. – Ты в порядке?  
  
– Да, черт возьми! Я хочу кончить.  
  
Стайлз царапал простыни, и, будь у него когти, простыни следовало бы потом выкинуть. Дереку на секунду примерещились длинные секущиеся разрывы.  
  
Он оставил внушительный засос-синяк в местечке, где плечо переходило в шею, и переместился ниже. Стайлз приподнял задницу, помогая снять с себя джинсы и трусы, и Дерек, спрятав зубы, опустился ртом на его возбужденный член.  
  
– Блядь, – выдохнул Стайлз, закусывая руку, и уставился на Дерека, широко распахнув глаза.  
  
Дерек выпустил член наружу и усмехнулся:  
  
– Волки обожают вылизывание. И у нас нет комплексов.  
  
Насладившись шоком на лице Стайлза, Дерек вернулся к истекающему смазкой члену. Тот выглядел и пах ошеломляюще хорошо. Дерек обвел головку языком, пытаясь распробовать и запомнить вкус, положил ладонь на яички, осторожно массируя их, и перестал обращать внимание на исходящие от Стайлза звуки. Хотя, они добавляли удовольствия. Стайлз вертелся, ругался, задыхался, постанывал, а перед самым оргазмом принялся жалобно хныкать. Дерек помог себе рукой, надавливая подушечками пальцев на нежную кожу, и остановился.  
  
– Я тебя убью, – взвыл Стайлз.  
  
– Заткнись, – Дерек раздвинул его ноги и удержал их, когда Стайлз в панике попытался закрыться.  
  
– Дерек, нет!  
  
– Я не буду тебя трахать, – раздраженно бросил Дерек и, смочив слюной палец, надавил на сфинктер. – Расслабься. Даже женщины делают так во время минета.  
  
– Я больше никогда не смогу посмотреть никому в глаза в этом городе, – пожаловался Стайлз и, покраснев, впустил Дерека. – СВЯТОЙ БОЖЕ!  
  
Дерек провел по простате еще разок и снова дрязняще лизнул головку. Стайлз забил рукой по простыне и кончил после буквально пары движений. Дерек вытер сперму со рта, вытащил палец и улегся рядом с дрожащим Стайлзом.  
  
– Поверить не могу, – сказал тот, отдышавшись. – Я так долго и старательно гнал от себя эту мысль, а теперь я больше не в силах ее игнорировать. Вот дерьмо, ты рано или поздно меня действительно трахнешь!  
  
– Тебе понравится, – Дерек, в отличие от Стайлза, нисколько не терзался.  
  
– Самодовольный сукин сын, – Стайлз сглотнул и облизнулся. – Я потерял пару литров воды. Не меньше.  
  
Дерек коротко рассмеялся.  
  
– Принесешь себе дополнительную порцию молока.  
  
Стайлз кивнул и перевернулся на бок, лицом к Дереку. На его лице проступило смущение.  
  
– Ладно. Это было неплохо. Окей, хватит так на меня смотреть, это было реально классно. Что я могу… – Стайлз набрался смелости и закончил. – Что я могу сделать для тебя?  
  
Дерек не пытался скрывать свою эрекцию, но, дело заключалось в том, что, несмотря на желание кончить, он уже испытал мощное удовлетворение.  
  
– Стайлз, ты можешь сейчас сходить в душ, напиться и заняться своими делами.  
  
– О, ну конечно, я не такой говнюк, между прочим. Ты не путаешь меня с Джексоном? – Стайлз вытер пот со лба, встряхнулся и оседлал Дерека. – Я тебе отдрочу, пойдет?  
  
Дерек прищурился и пожал плечами. Стайлз недовольно сверкнул глазами и заскользил рукой по его члену, мокрому от выделившейся смазки. Дерек расслабился, позволяя себе отдаться ощущениям, и наблюдал за Стайлзом из-под полуприкрытых век. Тот выглядел сосредоточенным и чуточку взбудораженным. Дерек подозревал, что Стайлз сейчас думал о том, что именно он делает, и эти мысли заставляли его снова возбуждаться – в реальности Стайлза дрочка явно относилась к чему-то запретному.  
  
И, видимо, это действовало в обе стороны, ибо никуда не девшаяся невинность Стайлза в сочетании с его лицом «я только что бурно кончил», выгнула Дерека в скоропостижном оргазме.  
  
Стайлз выпрямил спину, вскидывая руки в победном жесте, и Дерек понял, почему волк не трогал его на протяжении всего этого времени.  
  
С точки зрения жившего в нем зверя, все это было не просто спариванием.  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Приспособляемость Стайлза порой вызывала зависть. Дерек никогда не считал себя фанатом разговоров после секса и надеялся, что сложно относящийся к траху Стайлз нацепит на себя вариант бронекостюма по-стилински, завернется в одеяло и заснет.  
Увы, ожидания не оправдались. Стайлз необычайно быстро адаптировался к происходящему и, доведя Дерека до оргазма, растянулся рядом с ним на влажной простыне.  
  
– Есть идеи, как выследить эту чешуйчатую гадину? – деловито спросил Стайлз, оттирая руки салфетками.  
  
Дерек молча повернулся и уставился на него, испытывая дежавю. Совсем недавно такое уже происходило. В машине перед участком, когда Стайлз вдруг решил проверить навыки общения Дерека с женщинами.  
  
– Это какая-то тайна? Особый секрет, который оборотни узнают, убив свою первую добычу? Тебя выгонят из альф, если ты разболтаешь его человеку вроде меня?  
  
Дерек приподнялся на локте и отвесил Стайлзу подзатыльник.  
  
– Хватит болтать, – попросил он, откидываясь на подушку. – Ложись спать.  
  
– Я не могу, – Стайлз сел, скрестив ноги. – Наверное, мне сегодня стоило выпить двойную порцию аддерала.  
  
Это порядком насторожило Дерека.  
  
– Ты не чувствуешь усталости?  
  
Брови Стайлза заплясали – он нахмурился, вскинул их вверх, оценивая внутреннее состояние, наморщил лоб и покачал головой.  
  
– Вообще-то, нет. Я чувствую, что способен сейчас выйти на стадион и без проблем выдержать тренировку Финстока. Даже одну из тех, где он гоняет нас как дьявол и грозится засунуть нам наши палки в задницу, если мы не ускоримся. Наверное, я до сих пор пребываю в состоянии шока. Мелисса, мама Скотта говорила, что оно может длиться довольно долго.  
  
– Чтобы выследить каниму я должен кое-что проверить. И кое с кем посоветоваться, – сказал Дерек.  
  
– У тебя есть Бобби? – Стайлз, кажется, понял, что у Дерека нет ни малейшего представления, о чем речь. – Забей, я смотрю одно ТВ-шоу, там парни тоже имеют дело с подобными вещами, и у них есть друг, типа википедии. Неважно. Дерек, ты сможешь выяснить, кто это, до того, как отправишься на охоту?  
  
– А что это изменит? – Дерек зевнул.  
  
– Все. Если канимой окажется наш учитель химии, я готов обеспечить тебе алиби на время убийства, но вдруг это кто-то другой? Я в курсе, Скотт тебе все разболтал о происшествии в мастерской. Эта штука знает меня. Я там валялся не в силах набрать девять-один-один, а она просто ушла.  
  
– И ты ей за это благодарен? – Дерек фыркнул. – Как тогда насчет меня? Я тебя до сих пор не убил.  
  
– Ты мой должник, Хейл, – Стайлз пнул его пяткой в лодыжку. – Я уже несколько раз спас твою жизнь. И все время помогаю со Скоттом.  
  
– Твоя избирательная память вычеркнула момент моего ареста и возложенную на меня репутацию маньяка-убийцы, выслеживающего детей в школе? – поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
Он не знал, расчетливо ли Стайлз его провоцировал, но в Дереке снова проснулся выслеживающий добычу охотник. Непонятным образом пребывание рядом со Стайлзом подпитывало его силы.  
  
– Не будь таким злопамятным, приятель, – отозвался тот. – Как насчет походов к психотерапевту, расскажешь ему о своих проблемах, научишься прощать окружающим их несовершенства, м?  
  
– А начну я со слов «добрый день, леди, я оборотень», – подсказал Дерек. – Стайлз.  
  
– Что?  
  
Дерек потянул его за локоть, заставляя улечься, и навис сверху, закрывая собственным телом.  
  
– Тебе нужно чаще вспоминать, что я не человек. И никогда им не был.  
  
Дерек знал, что Стайлз сейчас видит собственное отражение в его красных глазах.  
  
– Снова пытаешься запугать меня? – неловко улыбнулся тот, ощущая дискомфорт.  
  
– Ты не боишься, – лениво ответил Дерек и выключил свет.  
  
– Ты забыл добавить «идиот», – поддел Стайлз и заворочался, стараясь улечься так, чтобы не соприкасаться обнаженной кожей с Дереком. Тот свел на нет его попытки, обняв одной рукой и прижав спиной к собственной груди.  
  
– Я никогда не забываю такие вещи, – шепнул ему на ухо Дерек. – Спи.  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Что ж, Дерек лучше высыпался даже в сгоревшем доме родителей, несмотря на отсутствие там кровати. Стайлз оказался худшим компаньоном для сна из всех, с кем Дереку доводилось ночевать.  
  
К рассвету Дерек сдался и больше не пытался заснуть. Стайлз практически лежал на нем, доставляя определенные неудобства: все-таки одно дело вылизывание, а другое – когда кто-то пускает на тебя слюни.  
  
Дерек поморгал и подумал, что ему пора уходить. Шериф не из тех, кто долго спит по утрам, а встречаться с ним в планы Дерека определенно не входило. От немедленного ускользания через окно останавливало впервые возвратившееся за последние месяцы ощущение уюта.  
  
Он знал, что производит на людей вполне однозначное впечатление, и был более чем доволен их реакцией. В то же время Дерек нуждался в ком-то, кто не видел в нем исключительно особо опасного оборотня и не боялся, хм, играть. Дразнить. Быть рядом.  
  
Стайлз неплохо справлялся с ролью именно такого человека. Дерек не знал, как именно стоит к нему относиться, все было довольно запутанным, но Стайлз оказался единственным, кого Дерек воспринимал на равных с собой – с поправкой на силу альфы, разумеется.  
  
– О да, это горячо, – пробормотал спящий Стайлз, снова меняя положение тела.  
  
Дерек скосил глаза и хмыкнул. В его бедро упирался полувставший член, нежный и чуточку влажный.  
  
К сожалению, утренний секс они пока точно не могли себе позволить. Дерек осторожно вылез из постели и оделся. Стайлз перекатился на место, где он только что лежал, и обнял обеими руками подушку. Дерек закусил губу – линия спины, выступающие лопатки, рассыпанные по коже родинки, приоткрытый рот, подсвеченные пробивающимися из окна лучами волосы – Стайлз начинал действительно волновать Дерека.  
  
«Мне следовало быть аккуратнее», – подумал он и, выше приподняв раму, спрыгнул во двор.  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Дерек без раздумий разбудил Эрику и Бойда, забрал их обоих и повез в охотничий домик.  
  
– Я ненавижу рано вставать, – Эрика сосредоточенно подкрашивала ресницы, стараясь попасть в ритм движения тойоты.  
  
– С матерью не было проблем?  
  
– Ты же знаешь, ей плевать на меня. Раньше она считала меня неудачницей, вчера сказала, что я вырасту шлюхой.  
  
– Если бы моя сестра одевалась, как ты, – влез Бойд, – я бы ей этого так не спустил.  
  
– Просто не знаю, как бы я прожила без твоих советов, Бойд, – скривилась Эрика. – Почему ты не давал их вчера, когда на нас напала тупая ящерица?  
  
– Отличный вопрос, – поддержал Дерек. – Место в школьной команде это предел твоих мечтаний, Бойд?  
  
– Нет, но для начала сойдет.  
  
Дерек остановил машину и вытащил Бойда наружу, оборачиваясь на ходу. Эрика и ухом не повела, продолжая заниматься макияжем.  
  
Это было самой распространенной проблемой укушенных, да и истинные оборотни с ней сталкивались: рано или поздно любая бета ставит себя выше стаи. Дерек не давал Бойду ни малейшего шанса защититься и, уж тем более, нанести ответный удар. В лесу запахло кровью, звонкие птичьи трели заменил сухой хруст – Дерек на собственном опыте знал, какие переломы болезненнее всего. Бойд, перенесший начало экзекуции с некоторой стойкостью, сломался и завыл.  
  
Эрика вытащила блеск и принялась методично водить кисточкой по губам.  
  
Дерек встряхнул Бойда за грудки и швырнул спиной в дерево. Тот свалился на холодную землю, хрипло дыша и размазывая по лицу сопли вперемешку с кровью. Дерек снова поднял его и, еще разок приложив головой об ствол, сказал:  
  
– Ты же из победителей, Бойд. Неужели хочешь довольствоваться крохами? Собираешься просрать свой единственный шанс чего-то добиться?  
  
– Я понял, – Бойд сплюнул и вытер рот рукой. Он посмотрел на расчесывающуюся Эрику. – Я не мог сделать так, как сказала девчонка.  
  
– Она такой же член стаи, как и ты, – вполголоса ответил Дерек. – И самки гораздо чаще становятся альфами, чем самцы. Подумай над этим.  
  
– Я не знал про нападение, – Бойд глядел исподлобья, – если бы я знал, я бы пришел.  
  
Дерек отпустил его и слизнул кровь с уже заживших костяшек. Сердце Бойда стучало ровно.  
  
Дверца машины хлопнула, отрезая их от пронизывающего ветра. Дерек завел машину и набрал номер Скотта, надиктовывая сообщение. Он больше не мог терять времени.  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– А что она здесь забыла? – Айзек нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди, впервые начиная выглядеть агрессивно.  
  
– Здесь тебе не место, Аржент, – подхватила Эрика, вставая рядом с ним и обнажая клыки.  
  
– Либо мы оба остаемся, либо мы оба уходим, – оскалился в ответ Скотт.  
  
– Что скажешь, босс? – лениво спросил Бойд, переводя взгляд на Дерека и занимая место с другой стороны Айзека.  
  
– Добро пожаловать, Эллисон, – широко улыбнулся Дерек, игнорируя пристально наблюдавшего за ним Стайлза в застегнутой под горло толстовке.  
  
– Никуда ни шагу без подружки? – Эрика спустилась с крыльца, подошла к Скотту и наклонилась, втягивая его запах. Скотт зарычал, но Дерека гораздо больше интересовала реакция Эллисон.  
  
Девчонка слишком напоминала ему Кейт.  
  
– Ладно, ладно, я понимаю, вы тут все крутые, зубастые, с когтями, а некоторые выбивают яблочко из арбалета, восторг, – Стайлз хлопнул Скотта по плечу и взбежал по ступенькам наверх. – Но, может, мы посвятим время изучению этой хрени? Она уже напала на отца Айзека, пыталась сожрать Эллисон и Скотта, парализовала меня и Дерека и вырубила Эрику. У нас у всех есть личная причина ее выследить, так что хватит стоять и… – Стайлз повернулся к Дереку. – Ты знаешь, что вы правда похожи на свору собак? Это так тупо, чувак.  
  
– Тогда ты страдаешь зоофилией, Стилински, – Эрика изобразила на лице искреннее участие. Дерек с трудом спрятал ухмылку – как бы то ни было, она лучше всех чувствовала дух стаи и была готова защищать ее от всех. Даже от беззлобных нападок Стайлза.  
  
– И ты туда же! – Стайлз возвел очи горе и прижал ладони к голове. – Эрика, Скотт, вы зря рычите друг на друга. Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но у вас одинаково плохое чувство юмора. Прости, друг.  
  
Дерек сделал маленький шаг назад, уходя в тень. Стая налаживала отношения, и он не хотел мешать. Он знал, что ему придется объяснить, почему допустил охотницу в святая святых, но опасные времена заставляли идти на риск. Эллисон могла стать отличным козырем, если правильно разыграть ее карту. Останься Кейт жива, и девочка бы поддалась напору тетки. А теперь у Дерека появился шанс получить в союзники самое драгоценное сокровище своих врагов. Их тщательно лелеемую Эллисон, которая однажды займет место лидера в своей семье. Сейчас Аржент сюда привела влюбленность и ревность – Эрика замечательно сыграла свою роль. И Дерек сделает все, чтобы поддержать сложившуюся ситуацию.  
  
С его точки открывался отличный обзор.  
  
Дерек видел Айзека, старательно сдерживающего трансформацию. Тот прожигал дырки на испачканной толстовке Скотта. Видел он и Бойда, с безжалостным вниманием наблюдавшего за готовыми броситься в драку товарищами. От него не укрылась Эллисон, без малейшего страха смотревшая на Эрику – Дерек отлично чувствовал запах металла и трав. Аржент предусмотрительно захватила смоченный в настойке аконита нож.  
  
– Может быть, хватит? Эй! Вы все! – единственный, о ком он забыл, решил подать голос.   
  
Дерек нахмурился.  
  
На окрик Стайлза обернулась вся стая.  
  
– Почему! Почему никто никогда не слушает Стайлза? – руки дернулись в нервном жесте. – Что это за гребаный мир, где мне никогда не удается ни до кого докричаться! Как тогда в школе, Скотт! Сколько раз я вас просил остановиться и прекратить баррикадировать дверь в зал, где во всю стену было окно!  
  
У Дерека по спине пробежал холодок. Он уставился на затылок Стайлза, который прижимался к его щеке несколько часов назад.  
  
Что-то шло не так. Стая продолжала безмолвствовать.  
  
– Отлично, наконец-то! – Стайлз выдохнул и сбавил тон. – Теперь мы можем пойти и заняться реальными проблемами вроде ящерицы-убийцы?  
  
– Стайлз, – начал Скотт и осекся, переплетая пальцы с встревоженной Эллисон.  
  
– Твои глаза, – пробормотала та, закрывая рот рукой.  
  
– Что не так с моими глазами?  
  
Дерек не выдержал и, взяв Стайлза за локоть, заставил повернуться, уже зная, что он там обнаружит.  
  
– Они красные, – ответил он за всех.


	3. Часть III. Стайлз

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Неофициальный саундтрек к концу главы - [Those Dancing Days - Help Me Close My Eyes](http://oplayer.org/track/4754727_97195683)
> 
> [Нолан Росс, визуализация](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/5/2/5/0/525009/75421439.jpg)

– Это самая дурацкая шутка, которую я когда-либо слышал, – сказал Стайлз. – Серьезно, настоящий провал, а не шутка. Но вы все молодцы, сыграно очень правдоподобно… Дерек?  
  
Стайлз осекся посреди фразы. Нет, он уже видел Хейла таким, но никогда не думал, что горящие глаза и оскаленные клыки могут адресоваться ему. Не спорящему с Дереком Скотту, не охотникам, не сумасшедшему Питеру, а ему, Стайлзу.  
  
Дерек не двигался, только глухо рычал, низко и страшно. Стайлз стоял, затаив дыхание, боясь пошевелиться, и вдруг уловил хорошо знакомый запах. Сильный, густой и манящий. Тот самый, который Стайлз чувствовал, когда…  
  
Рык изменился, приутих. Дерек втянул носом воздух и шагнул вперед. Прежде, чем Стайлз успел что-либо предпринять, перед ним мелькнула тень. Заслонившая его Эрика зашипела, выпуская когти, как рассерженная кошка.  
  
Окей, Стайлз окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. Либо Дерек опять распылил дома какую-нибудь волчью отраву, желая надрессировать стаю, либо они с Эрикой только что сошли с ума, либо – Стайлз отвлекся в поисках аналогов из кинофильмов – они поменялись телами и теперь…  
  
Тем временем Дерек моргнул и отступил, спасовав перед продолжавшей то ли шипеть, то ли подвывать Эрикой. Он мотнул головой и снова стал самим собой. Клыки и когти исчезли, радужка окрасилась в зеленоватый цвет. Эрика обернулась:  
  
– Теперь мы в расчете, Стилински, – и подошла к тяжело дышащему Дереку. Хейл сейчас выглядел как в тот день, когда Кейт Аржент отравила его с помощью пули.  
  
Наконец Дерек окончательно пришел в себя. Спина выпрямилась, выражение лица снова стало непроницаемым. Стайлз решил, что достаточно терпел.  
  
– Что, черт возьми, здесь только что произошло? Почему ты напал на меня? Дерек, ты мечтаешь меня сожрать? За что?  
  
– Как ты это сделала? – влез Айзек, схватив Эрику за предплечье. – Я даже двинуться в твою сторону не мог! И никто из нас.  
  
Стайлз невольно отметил правоту Айзека: Скотт и Бойд стояли, словно парализованные, пока Эрика закатывала концерт. Но как бы не было это все любопытно, Стайлза больше волновали заданные им самим вопросы.  
  
– Я не собирался тебе вредить, ясно? – Дерек скрестил руки на груди.  
  
– Конечно. И Скотт не собирался. И Айзек. И Эрика. Никто тут не хочет мне навредить, вам просто нравится показывать строение челюсти, без проблем, – Стайлз нервно взъерошил волосы. – Кто я? Я тоже какой-то монстр? Я…  
  
– Человек, – без раздумий ответил Дерек. – Ты не обращаешься, если тебя волнует именно это.  
  
– Отличные новости, – Стайлз нервно побарабанил пальцами по перилам. – Ты хочешь сказать, у меня был, я не знаю, приступ какой-то глазной инфекции?  
  
Дерек растер лицо рукой.  
  
– Нет, это не инфекция. Это довольно сложно объяснить, – закончил он, усаживаясь на нижнюю ступеньку.  
  
– У тебя есть целый день, – не собирался сдаваться Стайлз. Судя по выражению лиц присутствующих, они были с ним полностью солидарны. Даже Айзек на время перестал допрашивать огрызавшуюся Эрику.  
  
– Иногда в стае вместе с оборотнями живут люди. Необращенные, – заговорил Дерек, тщательно подбирая слова. – Это не приветствуются, но случается. Бывает, что оборотень вступает в брак с человеком и его нельзя укусить. Или рождается ребенок без волка внутри.  
  
– У вас это считается уродством? – вставил Стайлз, ловя каждое слово. Дерек был определенно круче гугла, и впервые рассказывал что-то сам.  
  
Дерек раздраженно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
– Мы считаем это трагедией, – ответил он. – Наши сущности неотделимы друг от друга. И у человеческой ребенок есть, а у волчьей нет. Это как мертворожденный. Это плохо.  
  
– Ладно, – Стайлз вскинул руки, сдаваясь, и уселся на пол в футе от Дерека. Остальные тоже устраивались поудобнее. – К чему ты вел?  
  
– Живущие с оборотнями люди перенимают наши особенности. В пределах человеческих возможностей. Слух становится острее, зрение и обоняние – лучше, появляется способность легко ориентироваться в пространстве.  
  
– Пока звучит неплохо, – осторожно сказал Стайлз.  
  
– Но это касается тех людей, которые близки бетам. Или омегам, – Дерек сделал паузу и уставился куда-то поверх головы Стайлза. – Если речь идет о человеке, который связан с альфой… все иначе.  
  
Стайлза обуяло нехорошее предчувствие. Вот-вот он узнает, что вляпался в какое-то дерьмо, и кто поручится, удастся ли ему вообще выпутаться.  
  
– Насколько иначе?  
  
– Мы называем их спутниками, – Дерек все еще смотрел в виденную им одним точку. – Считается, что связанный с альфой важен для стаи не меньше, чем сам альфа. Поэтому спутник может черпать его силу. Не постоянно. Только в ситуациях, когда спутнику или стае угрожает реальная опасность. В обычной жизни он остается человеком.  
  
– И ты хочешь сказать, – Стайлз облизнул пересохшие губы. – Я вот этот, помоги мне Боже, спутник для тебя?  
  
Тяжелый взгляд Дерека в буквальном смысле пригвоздил Стайлза к настилу.  
  
– Да. Поэтому я и сорвался.  
  
– Что-то вроде твоей девчонки? – спросил нахмурившийся Бойд.  
  
– Ты не хочешь заткнуться? – предложил Стайлз и повернулся к Дереку. – Это дерьмо случилось со мной из-за секса?  
  
– Что? – на лице Скотт проступило отвращение пополам с изумлением.  
  
– Конечно, Стайлз, – взорвался Дерек и продолжил с нескрываемым сарказмом. – Ведь ты единственный, с кем я трахался после того, как стал альфой!  
  
– Вы что. Вы действительно… – Скотт хватал ртом воздух, и Стайлз молча пережидал, пока друг справится с осознанием фактов. – Ты его изнасиловал!  
  
Дерек поднял брови.  
  
– Стайлз?  
  
– Аконитовый пирог до сих пор в силе, – пообещал Стайлз Дереку. – Скотт, я тебе потом все объясню.  
  
– Что тут объяснять! – глаза Скотта загорелись желтым. – Он тебя принудил. Стайлз!  
  
Дерек невозмутимо уставился на Скотта.  
  
– Он начал спать со мной из-за тебя, – сообщил Дерек, и Стайлз осознал, что всерьез мечтает одолжить у Эллисон арбалет. – Я использовал его, чтобы привлечь тебя в стаю.  
  
– Спасибо, Дерек. Ты разрушил всю мою жизнь за гребаные пятнадцать минут, – отозвался Стайлз.  
  
– Это было правильным решением, Стайлз, – подала голос Эллисон и, стиснув руку Скотта, продолжила. – Он прав, Скотт. Они оба правы. Насчет стаи.  
  
– Эллисон! Ты же видела, что он делает, – Скотт махнул рукой в сторону Дерека. – Что они все делают!  
  
– А еще я видела, что делает моя семья! – Эллисон сжала губы. – Ты помнишь арсенал в гараже? А ты знаешь, сколько в доме оружия сейчас, когда приехал Джерард? Книги, травы, специальные пули, насадки на стрелы. Они убьют тебя, если ты не научишься защищаться!  
  
Вот этого Стайлз не любил. Эллисон казалась спокойной, но ее тон был слишком эмоциональным. А Стайлзу хватало своих проблем.  
  
– Ладно, – объяснения со Скоттом временно откладывались – друг погрузился в жаркий спор. – Это не из-за секса, я понял. Почему тогда это случилось?  
  
– Тебя выбрал мой волк, – пояснил Дерек, и Стайлза вдруг осенило. Дерек разбирался в этой дряни немногим лучше самого Стайлза. А еще Дерек был растерян и, не исключено, напуган. Это беспокоило больше, чем недавняя демонстрация клыков.  
  
– Как Эрике удалось защитить меня? – спросил Стайлз, посчитав, что следует сменить тему. Голова болела от свалившейся информации.  
  
Эрика усмехнулась, посмотрев на Стайлза свысока.  
  
– Волчицы могут прогнать даже вожака стаи, если защищают детеныша, – начал Дерек.  
  
– …или подружку в течке, – закончила Эрика. – Это был второй случай. Стоило Дереку оскалиться, как от тебя начало нести…  
  
Эрика жалобно взвизгнула, прижатая за шею к стене. Дерек встряхнул ее и отпустил.  
  
Стайлз залез в карман и вытащил упаковку аддерала. Что-то ему подсказывало, что ни о какой каниме они сегодня разговаривать не будут.  
  
– И что мне теперь делать? – спросил он, проглатывая таблетки.  
  
– Оставаться в живых, – Дерек встал, намериваясь уйти. – И ни в коем случае не дать охотникам узнать о тебе.  
  
– Почему? – Скотт отвлекся от своих возражений. – Ты сказал, он все еще человек. Они не убивают людей.  
  
– Они скажут, что он предатель, – тихо сказала Эллисон. – Он пренебрег своей природой и встал на сторону врага. Добровольно. Это нельзя оправдать ни инстинктом, ни стадным чувством.  
  
– Верно, – кивнул Дерек. – Потому что связь невозможно установить против воли человека.  
  
– Но я этого не хотел! Дерек, я не знал… да провались оно все! – Стайлз ударил ладонью по настилу и встал. – Почему ты обвиняешь меня? Я прекрасно жил, оставаясь просто Стайлзом, спасибо!  
  
– Да что ты, – Дерек развернулся и приблизился к Стайлзу. Он взял его за руку и задрал рукав, обнажив кожу. Коготь блеснул в солнечном свете и прорезал плоть – больно, едва не до кости. Стайлза оглушил запах собственной крови, а Дерек повел вверх, удлиняя рану…. Которая затягивалась следом за его движением.  
Стайлз вывернулся и уставился на неповрежденную конечность.  
  
– Охренеть, – пробормотал он. – Теперь так будет со всем?  
  
– Нет, – Дерек хмуро сощурился. – Ты защищен персонально от меня. Поэтому я не мог тебе навредить, даже если бы я хотел.  
  
– А если его трону я? – спросил подошедший Айзек. – Он тоже регенерирует?  
  
– Эй! – Стайлз похлопал его по груди. – Остынь, приятель. Обойдемся без экспериментов.  
  
Он сомневался, что проделанный Дереком фокус удастся дважды.  
  
– Сейчас – нет, – подтвердил его предположения Дерек. – Связь установилась не до конца. Но когда это случится, напасть на Стайлза станет все равно, что напасть на меня.  
  
– А вот это мне нравится, – настроение Стайлза улучшилось. – У меня есть суперсила. Кстати, ты говорил, что я черпаю ее у тебя. То есть, когда я буду в опасности, ты станешь слабым?  
  
– Нет, – Дерека явно тяготил разговор. – Это как со стаей. Наличие спутника увеличивает мои возможности.  
  
И Стайлз перестал быть так уверен, что Дерек действительно не знал, что делает.  
  
– Последний вопрос, – обратился он. – Альфы редко связываются с людьми, верно?  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
– Тогда откуда ты вообще знаешь обо всем этом?  
  
Дерек помолчал и в установившейся тишине ответил:  
  
– Мой отец был человеком.  


_____________________________

  
  
Если бы в Бикон-Хиллз устраивали голосование на «Мистер Эффектный Уход», Стайлз бы, не задумываясь, предложил кандидатуру Дерека. Только он мог вот так ошарашить и свалить, проигнорировав удивление своей стаи.  
  
«Черта с два», – решил Стайлз и двинулся в сторону комнаты, где скрылся Дерек. Бойд преградил ему путь.  
  
Стайлз уставился на скрещенные на груди руки – Бойд внезапно напомнил тех египетских чуваков, охранявших сокровища фараонов – и вопросительно приподнял брови.  
  
– Тебе туда нельзя, – в голосе Бойда звучала та самая непреклонность, которая делала торг с ним бессмысленным и неинтересным.  
  
– Почему? Я же _спутник_ , верно? Если ты откроешь словарь, ты узнаешь, что спутник это тот, кто сопровождает. Я хочу сопроводить Дерека, – Стайлз попытался изобразить проникновенность на своем лице. – Это мой долг. Перед всей вашей стаей.  
  
Бойд широко улыбнулся:  
– Никому не разрешено входить в комнату Лоры. Дерек не делал исключений.  
  
– Я определенно исключение, – запротестовал Стайлз. – Мы с Лорой были почти знакомы. Близки. С Дереком не будет проблем. Бойд!  
  
– МакКол, не хочешь объяснить своему приятелю, что такое запрет альфы? – поинтересовался Айзек.  
  
– Не думаю, что Скотт в курсе, – Эрика приобняла Айзека за плечи. – Послушание не его конек.  
  
Стайлз сдался и отошел от Бойда.  
  
– А вы можете не копировать злодеев из фильмов про супергероев? – он уселся на ступеньку, бессознательно выбрав то самое место, которое до этого занимал Дерек. – Меня тошнит от всего этого.  
  
– А твоего приятеля тошнит от другого, – хмыкнул Бойд.  
  
Можно подумать, Стайлз сам не замечал, как Скотт бросает на него взгляды украдкой. Но реплика Бойда сыграла свою роль. Скотт виновато улыбнулся Эллисон и, подойдя к Стайлзу, устроился рядом с ним.  
  
– Он действительно тебя не принуждал? – понизив голос, спросил Скотт. – Мне казалось, вы не очень ладите.  
  
Стайлз откинул на мгновение голову назад, вздохнул и сгорбился.  
  
– Ты знаешь Дерека. Он не из тех, кто оставляет карточку перед тем как нанести визит, но… Все в норме.  
  
– Если это только из-за меня, Стайлз, я клянусь…  
  
– Дерек делает отличный минет, – перебил его Стайлз, выкладывая самый крупный козырь из имевшихся.  
  
В установившейся тишине стон Скотта прозвучал особенно выразительно. Эллисон нервно хихикнула, зажав рот руками, Эрика фыркнула, а Бойд присвистнул.  
Айзек остался исключительно равнодушен к признанию Стайлза.  
  
– Хочешь еще обсудить мою сексуальную жизнь? – Стайлз повернулся к Скотту. – Или мы просто закроем эту тему и больше никогда к ней не вернемся?  
  
– Отличный план, – Скотт прочистил горло. – Ладно. Закроем. Что за фигня со стаей? Я думал, ты разделяешь мое мнение.  
  
– Я разделял. Помнишь, когда за тобой охотился чокнутый снежный человек? Но Дерек не такой. Он нам помогал, верно? Он пытался тебя научить. И вроде как он не приглашает тебя по ночам загрызть парочку человек.  
  
Скотт закрыл лицо руками и потер его.  
  
– Вы с Эллисон…  
  
– …пытаемся тебе помочь, – Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу. – Всеми возможными способами.  
  
Вряд ли он сумел по-настоящему убедить Скотта, но тот хотя бы перестал выглядеть как жертва теракта, только что вытащенная спасателями из-под рухнувшегося здания.  
  
– Он что, – Скотт снова перешел на шепот. – Он действительно делал тебе…  
  
Хлопнула дверь, и Скотт осекся. Дерек прошел мимо, держа телефон около уха.  
  
– …никакой радости я в этом не вижу. Передавай привет Эмили. Я еще позвоню, – проговорил он, дойдя до конца коридора и скрывшись в уже знакомой Стайлзу комнате.  
  
– А это чья? – спросил он у Бойда.  
  
– Дерека, – ответил тот.  
  
– Мне туда можно, – вставил Стайлз. Он уже не особенно хотел разговаривать с Дереком, но упрямство неизменно брало над ним верх.  
  
Бойд покосился на Айзека. Тот мотнул головой.  
  
– Мы против, – подытожил Бойд.  
  
– Да идите вы, – Стайлз выпрямился и протянул руку Скотту. – Пойдем. Мы теряем здесь время.  
  
– Только что ты убеждал меня остаться здесь и стать частью стаи! – возмутился Скотт.  
  
– Сегодня неподходящий день, – подала голос Эллисон. – Мне показалось, Дерека выбило из колеи происшествие со Стайлзом.  
  
– Ему об этом не говори, – посоветовал Стайлз.  
  
Он старался казаться уверенным, но внутри поселилось тянущее неуютное чувство. Стайлз искренне жалел, что в доме Хейлов сейчас столько людей, то есть оборотней, в общем, будь они с Дереком наедине, все стало бы легче. Стайлз поймал себя на мысли, что немного скучает по тому Дереку, которого видит только он. Они бы сейчас поспорили как обычно, и все бы устроилось. Дерек бы ему все объяснил.  
  
Кроме того, как не пытался Стайлз забыть, тело не позволяло отрешиться от воспоминаний о прошлой ночи. О тепле спящего с ним в одной постели Дерека, о его равномерном дыхании, шевелящем волосы на затылке Стайлза, о тяжело лежащей на животе руке.  
  
Ну и других вещах тоже.  
  
Все это сильно отвлекало. Стайлз так погрузился в размышления, что заметил стоящего напротив Дерека только в последний момент.  
  
– Мы уходим, – предупредил он, поспешив разрушить молчание.  
  
– Разумно, – признал Дерек и, повесив что-то на перила, подошел к Стайлзу вплотную.  
  
Вжикнула молния толстовки, расходясь до самого основания. Дерек ловко ухватил ткань сзади за воротник, дернул вниз – и Стайлз остался в одной футболке. Все произошло так быстро, что он не успел запротестовать.  
  
– Вааау, – протянул Бойд, уставившись на шею Стайлза.  
  
– Что ты творишь?  
  
Дерек свернул толстовку и потянулся к оставленной на перилах вещи, поменяв их местами. Он всучил эту вещь Стайлзу и нахмурился.  
  
– Я так прекрасен, что ты просто теряешь дар речи, – пробубнил он себе под нос, встряхивая подарок. – О. Ты шутишь, да?  
  
– Надевай, – лицо Дерека утратило всякое выражение.  
  
– Серьезно? _Твою_ школьную куртку? С _твоим_ номером члена команды по лакроссу и _твоей_ фамилией?  
  
– Мне самому ее на тебя одеть?  
  
Стайлз поджал губы, надул щеки и выдохнул, взглянув на Дерека исподлобья.  
  
– Какого черта? – он влез в один рукав, затем в другой и попытался застегнуть куртку. – У тебя какой-то новый фетиш? Теперь мы будем менять одеждой? Кто вообще хранит старые школьные шмотки, из которых давно вырос?  
  
– Ее сохранила Лора. Она была на мне в день пожара, – ответил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз скривился. Мальчишкой он, начитавшись приключений Тома Сойера, приперся в компании Скотта и дохлой кошки на кладбище. У них не было бородавок, чтобы сводить, зато каждый мог похвастаться парочкой ободранных коленок. В общем, Стайлз не очень понимал, зачем потащил Скотта на кладбище, но отлично помнил, как держал в руках околевшую кошачью тушку. Холодную и тяжелую. Ощущение куртки на его плечах напоминало ему тот полузабытый момент.  
  
Но что-то подсказывало Стайлзу, что Дерек не примет отказа.  
  
Гребаный Дерек.  
  
– Отлично. Мне невероятно приятно носить ее теперь. Настоящий талисман на удачу, – справился с эмоциями Стайлз.  
  
– Для закрепления связи ты должен быть все время рядом со мной. Это невозможно, кроме того, я этого не хочу. Поэтому придется довольствоваться курткой, – Дерек отступил на шаг назад.  
  
– И что я скажу отцу?  
  
– Правду, – пожал плечами Дерек, проводя когтями по толстовке Стайлза. – Ты порвал свою толстовку, я одолжил тебе свою старую куртку.  
  
– Ты только что ее испортил, – безнадежно сказал Стайлз.  
  
– Мне он разбил телефон, – влез Скотт и посмотрел на Дерека. – Не знал, что ты играл в лакросс!  
  
– Я не любил экономику, – внезапно пояснил Дерек. – А отец настаивал на том, чтобы мы хорошо учились.  
  
– Прекрасно. Либо умение выть на луну, либо отличный табель. Если у меня снизиться успеваемость из-за всего этого, сам будешь объясняться с моим отцом. – Стайлз застегнул куртку до горла. – Какие-нибудь дополнительные инструкции?  
  
– Не попадайся мне на глаза, – попросил Дерек, перестав быть похож на статую. Стайлз отчетливо увидел раздражение и что-то еще. Что-то такое, отчего Стайлзу резко расхотелось уходить.  
  
– Мы не ищем с тобой встреч, – сказал Скотт. – Стайлз, Эллисон. Пойдемте.  
  
Стайлз кивнул и, пропустив вперед друзей, обернулся. Эрика, Айзек и Бойд стояли за спиной у своего альфы, а сам Дерек провожал его взглядом. Стайлз вздрогнул и ощутил, как у него застучало сердце, когда Дерек улыбнулся ему на прощание, обнажая выросшие клыки.  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Распрощавшись со Скоттом, Стайлз доехал до дома и припарковал джип. Он честно надеялся, что ему удастся проскользнуть в дом незамеченным, но удача не баловала его своим вниманием.  
  
– Сын? – отец вышел на порог.  
  
– Привет, пап, – Стайлз хлопнул дверцей. – Не думал, что застану тебя.  
  
– Фрэнк уговорил меня поменяться, так что тебе придется потерпеть мое присутствие, –с улыбкой отозвался отец.  
  
Стайлз состроил несчастную гримасу.  
  
– Умеешь ты испортить веселье!  
  
– Точно, – отец окинул его взглядом и нахмурился.  
  
«Вот черт».  
  
– Что это на тебе?  
  
– Одежда, пап. Я же цивилизованный человек, я ношу одежду. Точно, – Стайлз нервно одернул вниз застегнутую до горла куртку.  
  
– Чья она? – голос отца неуловимо изменился. Теперь со Стайлзом разговаривал чертовски хороший коп.  
  
– Дерека, – Стайлз облизнул губы и опустил глаза, подыскивая объяснение. – Моя толстовка… порвалась.  
  
– Порвалась, когда ты…  
  
– Трахался с ним в машине! Ну пап, – Стайлз раздраженно фыркнул. – Ты же знаешь, любой торчащий гвоздь мой приятель, я просто не могу пройти мимо и не поздороваться.  
  
Если его речь и возымела эффект, то совсем небольшой. Отец выглядел обеспокоенным, подозрительным и… Стайлз никогда не боялся его, не испытывал трепета перед ним, но порой он видел отца, и его охватывало странное чувство. Отец поддерживал хорошую форму, и ему по работе случалось и драться, и стрелять, и он вовсе не был так уж безобиден. В конце концов, отец проводил допросы, раскалывал преступников и мог быть вот таким. Пугающим. Человеком, с которым лучше не шутить.  
  
Человеком, который защищал своего сына – в данном случае от самого сына.  
  
– Может, мы хотя бы зайдем в дом? – предложил Стайлз.  
  
Они устроились на кухне. Отец отказался от пива и ограничился чашкой чая, Стайлз открыл банку с газировкой. Заметив, что куртка снова стала объектом изучения, Стайлз поморщился и расстегнул молнию, намереваясь снять окончательно запутавшую все одежку.  
  
Это была плохая, отвратительная, самая ужасная в мире идея. Стайлз вспомнил про засосы только когда вывернулся из пахнувшей пылью ткани.  
  
– Я надеюсь, вы хотя бы предохраняетесь.  
  
Ладно, Стайлз признавал, что заслужил это. Отчасти. Потому что если разобраться – все это целиком и полностью было виной Дерека.  
  
– До этого дело не дошло, – признался Стайлз, оставив попытки выкрутиться.  
  
– Ты понимаешь, что я могу со всеми основаниями посадить твоего бойфренда? – осведомился отец.  
  
– Ты этого не сделаешь, – возразил Стайлз. – Сам подумай, как это будет выглядеть: ты отправляешь его в камеру, а я рассказываю местному телеканалу историю нашей запретной, но страстной любви. Это будет плохо для твоей карьеры, пап.  
  
Тяжелый вздох послужил негласной командой. Стайлз поднялся, поставил на стол стакан, насыпал туда льда и налил виски на два пальца.  
  
– Как вообще это случилось? – отец снова стал отцом, а не шерифом.  
  
– Не знаю. Как-то. Я не силен в этих делах, – Стайлз поскреб пальцами щеку – кожа была немного раздраженной после тесного знакомства со щетиной Дерека. – Просто это случилось.  
  
– Страстная любовь? – уточнил отец, передразнивая, и кивнул в сторону бутылки.  
  
Стайлз обновил порцию, надеясь, что мама не проклинает его сейчас на небесах.  
  
– Это Дерек, – пожаловался он. – Я ничего не мог сделать. Он… особенный.  
  
Зато он не врет отцу. Это же неплохо, правда, мам? Недоговаривать не значит лгать.  
  
– Он тебя не принуждает?  
  
У Стайлза постепенно начала вырабатываться аллергия на этот вопрос. Вот только провернуть трюк, как со Скоттом, ему не удастся. Черт.  
  
– Все добровольно. Одобрено единогласно. Со всем уважением ко мне, – Стайлз поднял и развел руки, повернув их ладонями вверх. – Он заботится обо мне.  
  
Отец покосился на брошенную на столе куртку.  
  
– Да, видишь, не дал замерзнуть. Он не такой плохой.  
  
Лед звякнул в бокале, выпивка исчезла.  
  
– Дело не в том, какой он человек, – начал отец. – Я не понимаю, почему ты не выбрал кого-то своего возраста. И без такого прошлого.  
  
– Если я буду выбирать, с кем встречаться, исходя из прошлого человека, я останусь один до старости, – Стайлза начинало подташнивать. Он обсуждал с отцом свои якобы отношения с Дереком, да еще обстоятельства вынуждали его защищать ублюдка, когда ему самому отчаянно хотелось съездить Хейлу по зубам.  
  
– Ты скажешь мне, если что-то пойдет не так?  
  
«Конечно, пап. Например, что я состою в противоестественной связи с оборотнем и сам становлюсь неведомой тварью».  
  
– Да, – согласился Стайлз, встав за очередной порцией льда. Убедившись, что отец не обернулся ему вослед, Стайлз торопливо отпил из бутылки, и занялся стаканом. – Держи.  
  
– У меня не осталось никого, кроме тебя, – как будто извиняясь, пробормотал отец, и Стайлз понял, что все, предел. Больше он не выдержит.  
  
– Давай закажем пиццу, поставим «Звездные войны» и просто расслабимся? – предложил он. – Харрисон Форд, купальник принцессы Леи?  
  
– Рад слышать, что тебя все же интересуют купальники, – хмыкнул отец. – Давай. Я сейчас позвоню.  
  
Стайлз кивнул.  
  
– Я принесу диск, – он поднялся, прихватил ненавистную куртку и отправился прямиком в свою комнату. Куртка полетела в угол, свежая толстовка надежно скрыла засосы, а диск он сумел отыскать, вывернув всего лишь два ящика.  
  
Пусть все оборотни штата катятся подальше. Стайлз заслужил гик-вечер с отцом.  


_____________________________

  
  
  
_«Я у тебя на заднем дворе».  
_  
Стайлз постучал пальцем по экрану, не зная, какую именно эмоцию испытывает. Раздражение смешивалось с любопытством, и Стайлз сдался. Он никогда не мог бороться с искушением сунуть нос, куда не просят.  
  
Поколебавшись, Стайлз поднял с пола куртку Дерека и накинул ее поверх футболки. Отец внизу смотрел очередной повтор «Я люблю Люси», и можно было безбоязненно выскользнуть наружу. Стайлз открыл окно и, привычно извернувшись, десантировался вниз.  
  
Ха, он не хуже оборотней!  
  
Дерек ждал его, подпирая плечом сарай, где мужчины семьи Стилински хранили особенно важные вещи. Например, трехколесный велосипед Стайлза и отцовский охотничий сапог.  
  
– Знаешь, ты действительно отстойно приглашаешь на свидания, – заявил Стайлз, приблизившись к молчавшему Дереку. – Ладно, давай по-быстрому.  
  
– Что «по-быстрому»? – спасибо фонарям с улицы, Стайлз отлично разглядел растерянность на лице собеседника.  
  
– Поцелуй на ночь, ты же за этим пришел? – Стайлз наклонился, мазнул губами по щеке Дерека и, качнувшись на пятках, вернулся на ту точку, где стоял. – Все, можешь идти и спать спокойно.  
  
– Ты на меня злишься, – сделал вывод Дерек.  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз помотал головой. – За что бы мне на тебя злиться? За то, что ты вынудил меня обсудить мою сексуальную жизнь сначала с лучшим другом, а потом с отцом? Ты не переживай, Дерек. Я убедил его не сажать тебя в тюрьму за совращение несовершеннолетних.  
  
– Хорошо, – Дерек пожал плечами.  
  
Стайлз осекся на полуслове. В принципе, он рассчитывал немного на другую реакцию.  
  
Дерек пнул в сторону какую-то железку.  
  
– Тебе все равно пришлось бы обсудить это со Скоттом и с шерифом, – начал он. – Лучше сейчас. Или ты ждешь от меня извинений?  
  
– Наверное, было бы неплохо, – заявил Стайлз, чувствуя, что теряет контроль над разговором. Чертов оборотень.  
  
– Они тебе не нужны, – Дерек провел рукой по волосам. – На самом деле тебе нужны ответы.  
  
– Отлично,– Стайлз кивнул. – Наконец-то. Великое одолжение от Дерека Хейла. Я тащусь. А раньше ты не мог со мной поговорить?  
  
– Там были беты, – отрезал Дерек. – И их это не касается.  
  
Если бы Стайлз уже не был немного знаком с Дереком, он бы разозлился. Личную жизнь Стайлза можно обсуждать прилюдно, а секреты вервульфов – ну что вы, только с глазу на глаз.  
  
Он бы попробовал поругаться, но Дерек, скотина, прав. У Стайлза накопилась масса вопросов, и упускать свой шанс он не намеревался.  
  
– Ладно, – Стайлз потоптался на месте. – Что случилось в доме? Почему ты на меня нарычал?  
  
Дерек приоткрыл рот, закрыл его, сжал губы и выдохнул, уставившись куда-то в сторону.  
  
– Это инстинкт, – пояснил он, с непонятным воодушевлением изучая старую канистру.  
  
– Инстинкт?  
  
Дерек повернулся и все-таки посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза:  
  
– Видел когда-нибудь, как дикие животные реагируют на свое отражение в зеркале?  
  
– Принюхиваются, бьют лапой, рычат, – пробормотал Стайлз, вспоминая передачи по Дискавери. – О. Если я таскаю у тебя твою суперсилу, заимствуя ее у волка, то…  
  
– Да. Он растерялся. Он воспринял тебя как еще одного альфу на нашей территории, но при этом ты был ему знаком. Когда животное чего-то боится или не понимает, оно защищается, – Дерек, видимо, справился со своим тщательно скрываемым смущением.  
  
Стайлз в воодушевлении закусил губу.  
  
– Защищается, а потом нападает, – развил он мысль. – Но ты остановился. И вмешалась Эрика.  
  
– Верно, – Дерек одобрительно кивнул. – Потому что ты тоже начал защищаться. Перестал быть угрозой.  
  
– Я не защищался! – Стайлз возбужденно зашагал туда-обратно. – Я стоял, как новичок, облитый соком в столовке, я был в ужасе!  
  
– Не был, – Дерек вдруг ухмыльнулся. – Вспомни, что изменилось в тот момент.  
  
После пятичасового просмотра приключений Люка Скайуокера Стайлзу потребовалось время, чтобы вернуться к событиям утра. Он мысленно восстановил сцену. Вот Дерек заставляет его обернуться, вот у него растут клыки и меняется цвет глаз, вот он собирается напасть и…  
  
– Запах! – выпалил Стайлз. – Такой… характерный.  
  
Озарение пришло не вовремя. Стайлз бы вообще согласился на вариант, где озарение никогда к нему не заглядывает и оставляет его в покое. И зачем ему понадобились чертовы ответы?  
  
– Я пытался тебя, – Стайлз облизнул губы, собираясь с духом, – сексуально привлечь?  
  
– Да, – подтвердил Дерек. – И если это хоть немного спасет твою гордость, твой план сработал. Поэтому вмешалась Эрика. У волчиц свое понимание уместности… таких вещей.  
  
– Мне надо было согласиться на разрыв горла, когда ты предлагал, – Стайлз съежился, спрятав руки подмышками. – Дерек, мы точно никак не способны избавиться от этой фигни?  
  
– Я не знаю, – Дерек вздохнул и развел ладони в разные стороны. – Я никогда о таком не слышал.  
  
– Почему ты вообще так мало знаешь о связи, если твои родители через это прошли? – Стайлз потер лоб рукой.  
  
– Потому что мне было четырнадцать, когда они решили поговорить со мной и Лорой о связи, ясно? – раздраженно ответил Дерек. – Речь шла о моих родителях. Я был влюблен в девушку-оборотня. Моя сестра должна была стать альфой в свое время. Знание о связи мне казалось примерно таким же важным, как тебе – соблюдать введенный шерифом комендантский час.  
  
Информация немного ошеломила, Стайлзу стало окончательно неловко и неуютно. В словах Дерека имелся резон.  
  
– Окей, – пробормотал он. – Проехали. Но, может, тогда у тебя есть источники?  
  
– Я их уже задействовал, – Дерек явно успокоился и сожалел о недавней вспышке и выболтанных откровениях.  
  
– Я рассчитываю, что ты расскажешь мне. Когда что-нибудь узнаешь, – проговорил Стайлз, прислушиваясь к звонкому голосу Люсиль Болл.  
  
Дерек сделал неопределенное движение. Стайлз искренне надеялся, что оно означало «да, именно так я и поступлю».  
  
– Еще вопросы? – Дерек оперся на сарай всей спиной, выставив ноги немного вперед.  
  
– В этой куртке действительно есть какой-то смысл? – Стайлз махнул полами. – Она даже не пахнет тобой, как она способствует образованию связи?  
  
Глаза Дерека сверкнули.  
  
– Успел выучить мой запах?  
  
Стайлз, не глядя, протянул руку и, подхватив с бочки теннисный мячик, швырнул Дереку в лицо. Тот поймал его в дюйме от переносицы.  
  
– Да, куртка поможет. Нужно иметь какую-то вещь для закрепления связи. Лучше, если эта вещь что-то значит для владельца, – Дерек кинул мячик обратно.  
  
Тело Стайлза дернулось, и пальцы с легкостью сомкнулись вокруг мяча, надежно и крепко удерживая его. Дерек стоял на расстоянии всего пары ярдов, любой бы поймал – но Стайлз знал, что в сумраке, от неожиданности и при своей обычной неловкости он бы точно уронил его в траву.  
  
– Я не могу ее носить, – Стайлз с трудом сосредоточился и вернулся к разговору. – Не в школе.  
  
– Просто кинь ее с собой в рюкзак, – Дерек нахмурился. – Кстати. Еще одно.  
  
– Что? – Стайлз оторвался от созерцания мяча, и в следующее мгновение Дерек от души отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
  
– Отличный минет, значит, – глаза сияли красным.  
  
– Тебе нужно поработать над собой, – Стайлз потер голову. – Ты не умеешь принимать комплименты. Или Эрика достает тебя просьбами устроить ей мастер-класс? Прости, я не смогу поучаствовать.  
  
– Стайлз!  
  
– Что, тебя просил Айзек? Я всегда подозревал…  
  
Дерек взял его плечи и встряхнул. Стайлз замолчал, прислушиваясь к необычному ощущению внутри – по большому счету, ему не хотелось злить Дерека. Только поддразнить. Чуточку.  
  
– Еще вопросы? – повторил Дерек.  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз замялся. – Просьба.  
  
– Говори.  
  
– Утром ты смог залечить мне руку, – начал Стайлз. Дерек недовольно уставился в ответ. – Что?  
  
– Не я. Не совсем я.  
  
– Неважно, – Стайлз махнул рукой. – Это сработало, потому что ты был рядом. Я дома себя царапнул и ничего не вышло. Значит, причина – ты.  
  
– Мой волк поддерживает спутника целым и невредимым, – уточнил Дерек. – Зачем ты стал себя резать?  
  
– Полегче, полегче, я не та чокнутая секретарша с тягой к БДСМу! – Стайлз положил ладонь на грудь Дерека. – Это ваша единственная классная вещь. То есть, клыки, когти, это круто, но регенерация – королева всех способностей.  
  
– К чему ты клонишь? – устало спросил Дерек.  
  
– Помоги мне вот с этим, – Стайлз отвел в сторону ворот футболки. – Как я объясню засосы в школе?  
  
– Но это не раны, – Дерек провел пальцем по одной из отметин. – Не вижу смысла их лечить. И почему тебя так волнует мнение одноклассников?  
  
– Потому что я не в том положении, чтобы привлекать лишнее внимание! – возмутился Стайлз, неожиданно переходя на шепот. Наверное, дело было в близости Дерека – Стайлз чувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке и это… отвлекало.  
  
– Я попробую, – неуверенно проворчал Дерек, опять хмурясь. – Расслабься.  
  
– Зачем это?  
  
– Затем, что наш внутренний вайфай пока дает сбои, ясно? – Дерек подтащил Стайлза к многострадальному сараю и прижал его спиной к двери. – Закрой глаза.  
  
– С этого начинается куча фильмов ужасов, – возразил Стайлз и, поколебавшись, опустил веки.  
  
Оставшись без зрения, Стайлз нырнул в ощущения: в бедро впивалась дверная ручка, кожу на животе холодило из-за завернувшейся футболки, а вот шее, наоборот, было жарко. Стайлз чувствовал, как Дерек осторожно изучает оставленные им метки, поглаживает их чуть шершавыми подушечками пальцев. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, улавливая вместе с ароматом холодного вечернего воздуха – трава, нотки железа, застоявшаяся вода – другой, отлично знакомый. От которого по телу разбегались сладкие мурашки.  
  
Стайлз машинально чуть повернул голову, освобождая Дереку поле действий, и постарался не думать о том, как выглядел его жест со стороны. Будто он подставился. Пригласил.  
  
И Дерек не стал игнорировать призыв. Стайлз вздрогнул, когда его коснулся язык – широко и влажно. Дерек навалился, прижимая Стайлза плотнее, дверная ручка сильнее врезалась в джинсы, а вылизывание незамедлительно продолжилось. Дыхание начало сбиваться, Стайлз сжал пальцы на куртке Дерека, но передумал, выпустил ее и, осмелев, скользнул вниз, пытаясь забраться ладонями под футболку.  
  
Дерек издал странный звук – нечто среднее между довольством и ворчанием и, подняв руку, взял Стайлза за подбородок, заставляя еще больше отвернуться.  
  
Создавалось впечатление, что вместо избавления от старых засосов Дерек решил поставить парочку новых, но Стайлз не собирался выяснять отношения прямо сейчас.  
Господи, ему правда пора закачать в плеер песни Бибера, раз он так тает от… от всего этого.  
  
– Другую сторону, – хрипло сказал Дерек, отстраняясь.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул, губы почти болели от желания целоваться, и снова повернулся. Дерек оттянул ворот футболки, принимаясь вылизывать оставшиеся метки, а Стайлз плотно прижал ладони к его груди – в одну из них глухо и быстро стучало сердце.  
  
Возбуждение накатывало странными волнами – не ритмичными, как обычно. Скорее, было похоже, что их две, и они постоянно перехлестывают друг друга, подгоняют, заставляя Стайлза терять остатки здравомыслия.  
  
Он коротко царапнул сосок Дерека и окончательно расслабился в его руках. Несмотря на сошедшие с ума гормоны, Стайлзу сейчас хотелось действовать медленно, лениво, наслаждаться прикосновениями, ласками, обниматься, целовать друг друга и снова продолжать все, раз за разом.  
  
Дерек закончил с его шеей и осторожно убрал ладони Стайлза из-под своей футболки. Руки повисли как две плети, безвольные и потерявшиеся. Дерек коротко выдохнул и посмотрел на Стайлза.  
  
– Не хочешь меня обнять? Я все-таки не против поцеловать тебя на ночь.  
  
Наверное, так чувствуют себя переборщившие с травкой. Внутри Стайлза что-то екнуло, окончательно отметая в сторону лишнее и неуместное. Он поднял руки, обвивая их вокруг шеи Дерека, и приоткрыл рот. Дерек наклонился, потерся носом о щеку Стайлза, улыбнулся, изображая эскимосский поцелуй, и, наконец, прижал губы к губам Стайлза.  
  
Сцепленные в замок пальцы стали влажными. Стайлз плотнее скрепил их – это оставалось последним, что хоть как-то привязывало к реальности. Дерек раньше не целовал его так. Стайлз чувствовал и нежность, и невысказанные извинения, и настойчивое желание, и определенную властность.  
  
Дерек целовал его так, будто Стайлз со всеми потрохами принадлежал ему, и Дерек намеревался спрятать и защитить его от всего мира.  
  
– Тебе пора, – тихо сказал Дерек, снова отстраняясь.  
  
Стайлз поморгал, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд.  
  
– Пора?  
  
– Шоу заканчивается. Твой отец уже встал с дивана. Думаю, он скоро пойдет наверх.  
  
– Ладно, – Стайлз неловко дернул плечом.  
  
– Сделаешь мне одолжение? – Дерек перешел на шепот.  
  
– Какое?  
  
– Когда ты сейчас будешь дрочить, – Дерек смотрел ему прямо в глаза, – не снимай мою куртку.  
  
– Ты все-таки извращенец, – усмехнулся Стайлз. Отрицать предстоящую дрочку – глупость, Стайлзу ужасно хотелось кончить. Он бы, конечно, предпочел сделать это с Дереком, но отцу достаточно потрясений на сегодня.  
  
– Нет. Это психотерапия, ты же сам советовал, – Дерек провел пальцем по отвороту. – Может, она начнет ассоциироваться с более приятными вещами, чем сейчас.  
  
Стайлз кивнул.  
  
– Без проблем.  
  
Дерек напоследок коснулся его щеки и шагнул назад. Стайлз проводил взглядом скрывшегося в темноте оборотня и пересек двор, со стоном забираясь через окно в свою комнату.  
  
Стайлз повесил куртку на спинку стула и стащил с себя футболку, подходя к небольшому зеркалу. Кожа на шее была ровной и гладкой, без следа меток. Стайлз прикрыл глаза и провел по ней пальцами, спускаясь ниже – ключицы, грудь, ребра, живот. Он расстегнул джинсы и приспустил их вместе с трусами. Бедра по-прежнему были покрыты мелкими синяками. Стайлз удовлетворенно вздохнул, прогоняя прочь все мысли.  
  
Куртка снова легла на плечи, материал немного раздражал ставшую чувствительной кожу, но Стайлз только закутался плотнее.  
  
Он упал на кровать и, повернув голову, глубоко вдохнул. Теперь он не мог жаловаться на отсутствие запаха Дерека.  
  
Стайлз освободил член, раздвинул ноги и начал двигать рукой.  
  
Он кончил, когда где-то неподалеку раздался протяжный волчий вой.  


_____________________________

  
  
  
«Просто я не хочу бездарно потратить утро воскресенья», – в который раз попробовал себя убедить Стайлз, припарковывая джип около прикрытой брезентом тойоты Дерека. Отец ушел на смену, Скотт зависал с Эллисон, Лидия не давала о себе знать (и Стайлзу все еще было стыдно за незаконченный разговор), так что выбор заключался между серфингом по интернету и милой прогулкой в логово оборотней.  
  
Разумеется, оборотни делали интернет всухую.  
  
Стайлз вытащил из рюкзака куртку Дерека и накинул ее поверх футболки, оставив толстовку в машине. Во-первых, если у Дерека опять возникнет желание драть на куски вещи Стайлза – пусть это будут не совсем вещи Стайлза, во-вторых… Нет, этот пункт Стайлзу не хотелось формулировать. Спасибо, ему и так неплохо.  
  
Запихнув ключи в карман, Стайлз хлопнул дверцей джипа и огляделся. Взгляд невольно прикипел к дереву, с которым он в свое время оказался знаком ближе, чем хотелось. Стайлз покосился по сторонам – потенциальных свидетелей не наблюдалось – и подошел поближе, положив руку на ствол. Здесь Дерек облапал его в первый раз. Стайлз задавил порыв вытащить перочинный ножик и вырезать на коре что-нибудь печальное, вроде _«покойся с миром, моя гетеросексуальная жизнь. 1995-2012. Стайлз Стилински»_ , но, учитывая бродящую в округе стаю, решил не рисковать.  
  
Вместо этого Стайлз миновал ворота и зашагал по тропинке, насвистывая прилипший попсовый мотивчик. Настроение колебалось между отметками «я бог этого мира» и «всем пива в этом баре», и причины своего благодушия Стайлз тоже не собирался как-то обосновывать.  
  
Конечно, Вселенная бы пожалела, упусти она шанс испортить ситуацию.  
  
– Привет, – протянула Эрика, встретив Стайлза на очередном повороте.  
  
Выглядела она не особенно привычно – волосы завязаны в хвост, как в бытность прежней Эрикой, почти полное отсутствие макияжа и удобный спортивный костюм вместо обтягивающих сексапильных шмоток.  
  
Эрика казалась милой и домашней. Стайлз дал себе слово не обманываться внешним видом, Айзек вон тоже умел смотреть обиженным щеночком.  
  
– Привет, Эрика, – ответил он, осознав, что та продолжает ждать какой-то реакции. – Встречаешь меня тут? Это… странно.  
  
– Айзек тебя унюхал, – пояснила Эрика, сминая в руке сорванный листок. – И мы подумали, что тебя надо проводить.  
  
– Обратно к воротам? – предположил Стайлз, начиная мысленно выстраивать аргументы против.  
  
– Что ты. К нам. К Дереку, – Эрика радушно улыбнулась, обнажая клыки. – Ты же к нему?  
  
– Да нет, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Хотел, знаешь, снова поговорить с Бойдом насчет катка.  
  
Эрика рассмеялась и двинулась на Стайлза. Тот машинально отпрянул и замер, когда Эрика всего лишь взяла его под руку.  
  
– Не надо бояться, – нежно шепнула она ему на ухо.  
  
– Я не боюсь, – возразил Стайлз. – Вернее, я боюсь не за себя. Ты же помнишь, что сказал Дерек.  
  
– Конечно, – Эрика плотнее прижалась и потерлась щекой о его плечо. – Поэтому я так приветлива с тобой, разве нет?  
  
Достойных возражений Стайлз не нашел. Да особо и не искал. Эрика не представляла угрозы, а, значит, он просто дойдет с ней за компанию до дома Хейлов. Дорога не отняла много времени, и Стайлз заранее воображал себе гнетущее молчание, но Эрика внезапно пустилась в описание запутанной истории, из которой Стайлз уловил, что Бойд пытался экспериментировать со своей силой и теперь все утро валяется в подвале, залечивая переломы.  
  
Покивав в нужных местах и издав пару подходящих звуков, Стайлз обнаружил, что они подошли к лужайке перед домом. Эрика остановилась.  
  
– Обними меня, – сказала она. Глаза замерцали желтым.  
  
– Обнять… тебя? – Стайлз сомневался, что это хорошая идея.  
  
– Или я прокушу тебе руку, – предложила Эрика. – Дерек, конечно, взбесится, но я привыкла иметь дело с болью, меня сложно напугать. А тебе придется пережить немало неприятных минут.  
  
– У вас, оборотней, настоящий фетиш на уродовании людей, – сквозь зубы пробормотал Стайлз, закидывая руку ей на плечо. – Так?  
  
– Сойдет, – равнодушно подтвердила Эрика и в ответ обняла его за талию, прижимаясь своим боком к боку Стайлза.  
  
Идти было не очень удобно, Стайлз не мог похвастаться особым опытом хождения в обнимку (а единственный потенциальный приятель по объятиям точно бы послал его куда подальше). Но он мужественно преодолел примерно половину расстояния, когда заметил на пороге Айзека.  
  
Недовольного Айзека.  
  
Скалящего клыки Айзека.  
  
– Дереку следует поучить вас гостеприимству, – проворчал Стайлз. – Эй!  
  
Айзек коротко рыкнул.  
  
Стайлз ощутил знакомый кураж. Он крепче обнял Эрику, притягивая ее к себе, и хищно улыбнулся.  
  
– Привет, бро.  
  
Айзек ощерился и, после короткой судороги, снова стал похож на обычного ненормального одноклассника Стайлза.  
  
Эрика рассмеялась и выпуталась из хватки Стайлза. Айзек вздрогнул, когда вышедший из дома Дерек положил руку ему между лопаток.  
  
– Молодец, – коротко сказал он и кивнул довольной Эрике. – Стайлз?  
  
– Когда-нибудь они поднимут бунт, и никто их не осудит, – ответил тот, поднимаясь по ступенькам наверх. – Привет.  
  
– Привет, – отозвался Дерек, едва заметно улыбаясь, и наклонился, легко касаясь губ Стайлза своими. – Проходи.  
  
Стайлз тут же забыл, зачем вообще пришел. По дороге он успел придумать, какие вопросы задаст Дереку и вполне убедил себя, что едет только ради информации. Увы, стоя в футе от Дерека врать себе удавалось гораздо хуже.  
  
– Эй, эй, что случилось? – спросил Стайлз, шлепая вслед за Дереком в комнату, где он раньше не был. – У меня галлюцинации или ты в хорошем настроении?  
  
– Хочешь мне его испортить? – Дерек захлопнул дверь и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
Стайлз помотал головой и огляделся. Помещение напоминало рабочий кабинет: стеллажи с книгами, большой письменный стол, бюро с ящичками, старая карта США, несколько дипломов на стене. Он разобрал имя на одном из них, и все встало на свои места.  
  
– Кабинет твоего отца?  
  
– Да, – Дерек уселся на видавший виды кожаный диван. – Так зачем ты здесь?  
  
Стайлз оторвался от изучения обстановки.  
  
– Канима, – вспомнил он наиболее безопасный предлог. – Есть какие-нибудь новости?  
  
Дерек сощурился, провел ладонью по спинке и задержался на протершейся до подкладки обивке.  
  
– У меня есть пара идей, Стайлз. Но я не буду обсуждать их с тобой, – возвестил он.  
  
– Потому что гораздо интереснее охотиться самому? – Стайлз старательно сдерживал возмущение и любопытство.  
  
– Потому что я не доверяю Скотту, – пояснил Дерек.  
  
– И ты до сих пор не доверяешь мне, – закончил за него Стайлз.  
  
Как же он устал от этого дерьма! Впрочем, злости он не чувствовал, утро было слишком хорошим, чтобы беситься из-за чужой глупости. Стайлз отчасти начал понимать Скотта с его равнодушием ко всему, кроме Эллисон. Помаявшись, Стайлз вздохнул и уселся рядом с Дереком на диван. Установившееся молчание не вызывало ощущения дискомфорта, даже наоборот. Стайлз забрался с ногами на диван, наблюдая, как в лучах солнца танцуют пылинки, и расслабился, борясь с наваливающейся на него дремотой. Пальцы Дерека скользнули по его шее и исчезли.  
  
Стайлз повернулся к нему.  
  
– Это был очередной тест для Айзека?  
  
– Да, – подтвердил Дерек. – И для тебя.  
  
– Что опять я сделал не так? – возмутился Стайлз. – Знаешь, Эрика мне угрожала.  
  
– Все прошло как нужно, – сказал Дерек, расслабленно прикрывая глаза. – Ты начинаешь вести себя соответственно иерархии в стае. А Айзек учится контролировать инстинкты.  
  
Сон слетел со Стайлза в одно мгновение. Он открыл рот, готовясь задать тысячу возникших вопросов, и остановился, заметив сфокусированный на его губах взгляд.  
Дерек его _хотел_. Сейчас.  
  
Тело прошило дрожью. Стайлз впервые так ясно и четко чувствовал чужое желание, да еще и направленное в его собственный адрес. Густая, жаркая волна, концентрированная похоть, влечение, страсть – как не назови, это сбивало с ног. Стайлзу казалось, что он редкая бабочка, которой в живот засунули острую булавку. Не дернешься, не сбежишь.  
  
– Ты показал Айзеку, что, будучи моим спутником, имеешь полное право вступать в физический контакт с любым из членов стаи, – пояснил Дерек, не переставая пялиться. – Ты поставил его на место, и он смог принять это. Хороший знак.  
  
– Оборотни избегают физического контакта с посторонними? – в горле стало ужасно сухо, Стайлз с трудом справлялся с порывом сбежать на кухню за стаканом воды.  
Со льдом.  
С многими-многими кусочками льда.  
  
– Да, – Дерек повел плечом, разминая его. Стайлз прилип взглядом к мелькнувшей в вырезе футболки ключице. – Это как с территорией. Не выносим незваных гостей.  
  
– Намекаешь, что мне следовало сначала позвонить? – у Стайлза сжались мышцы внизу живота.  
  
– Нет, ты не должен звонить, если хочешь сюда прийти, – Дерек встал с дивана и подошел к распахнутому окну, напротив которого стоял стол. – Не хочешь помочь Айзеку с Эрикой? У меня есть дела, а им бы не помешала компания.  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами. Дерек опять преследовал непонятные Стайлзу цели, но в данном случае эти цели совпадали. Стайлз был не прочь узнать, как на самом деле обучают оборотней. И, кто знает, может эта парочка в запале проболтается о планах Дерека насчет канимы? Конечно, Стайлз не станет использовать эту информацию, ему просто хочется знать.  
  
И все-таки выпить водички со льдом. Их отношения с Дереком развивались чересчур стремительно.  
  
Стайлз нуждался в тайм-ауте.  


_____________________________

  
  
Что ж, стая существовала удивительно мирно. Стайлз наведался к Бойду, который успел оправиться и теперь месил кулаками грушу. Побродил по дому, внимательно рассматривая обстановку – Дерек явно не стал заморачиваться с ремонтом, оставив все в точности так, как было раньше. Единственно, Стайлз не нашел ни одной фотографии Хейлов. Если они и остались в доме, их хранили где-то в недоступном месте. Устав рассматривать обои и паркет, Стайлз вернулся на свежий воздух. Эрика помогала Айзеку контролировать процесс регенерации. Смотрелось довольно жутко: когти раз за разом пропарывали кожу, а оборотни сидели с каменными лицами, стараясь противиться инстинкту.  
  
Стайлз устроился неподалеку, листая справочник по травам. Скотту бы пригодились содержащиеся в нем знания, но Стайлз не обманывал себя: если его друг не способен совладать с домашкой по химии, выучить полезные свойства сотни растений ему тем более не под силу. С такой задачей могла справиться Лидия или тот же Джексон – Уитмор умел упираться и достигать поставленных целей. А Скотт принадлежал к тем людям, которые полагаются на счастливый случай.  
  
И Стайлза порой изрядно бесило, что это срабатывало.  
  
– Да пошло оно все, – взорвался Айзек, выдергивая руку из когтей Эрики. Длинная рана затянулась в считанные мгновения.  
  
– Вернись на место, – позвала Эрика, сдувая со лба волосы.  
  
– Я устал, – Айзек опустил рукава, натянув их до самых костяшек пальцев и замер, принюхиваясь. Эрика настороженно уставилась куда-то в лес и резко поднялась, скаля зубы. Обратившийся Айзек медленно пятился назад, к крыльцу, и чуть не столкнулся с выскочившим наружу Бойдом.  
  
Стайлз моргнул, не понимая, что происходит, и услышал протяжный вибрирующий вой. Негромкий, но однозначно угрожающий. Ветки деревьев шевельнулись, и на лужайку ступил незнакомый оборотень.  
  
Он был взрослым. Не такой крупный, как Дерек, тоньше, выше, скорее жилистый, чем мускулистый. Оборотень шел целенаправленно к дому, низко и глухо ворча и, кажется, не обращая внимания на трех оскалившихся бет. Впрочем, присмотрелся Стайлз, незваный гость тоже принадлежал к бетам: его глаза горели ровным голубым огнем.  
  
Стайлз отложил в сторону справочник. Его не покидало ощущение, что он не участник событий, а лишь сторонний наблюдатель. Разум настаивал на том, что пора бы уже начать паниковать и, быть может, даже громко орать, звонить в полицию и звать на помощь супермена, но Стайлз оставался странно спокойным. Чужой оборотень не воспринимался как угроза, напротив, Стайлз ощущал легкое предвкушение, этакий азарт. Ни капли страха.  
  
По лужайке снова прокатился низкий рык, и тут донесся ответный, глухой и раскатистый. Из окна кабинета практически вылетел Дерек, зубастый, клыкастый и очень небритый. Стайлз прижался к стене дома.  
  
Дерек шел быстро и четко, исчезла свойственная ему легкая ленца, плавность и протяжность движений. Все стало очень скупо, экономно, отмерено.  
  
– Твою ж мать, – пробормотал Стайлз, осознав, что сейчас действительно будет драка. Возможно, до смерти.  
  
Стайлз почувствовал, как его руку яростно стиснули, и с удивлением обнаружил жмущуюся к нему Эрику – ее трясло, как во время приступа. Стайлз растерянно поискал взглядом остальных и обнаружил, что Айзек застыл слева от него, а Бойд немного впереди. Оба вытянулись в струнку от напряжения, будто вот-вот и сорвутся, присоединятся к Дереку.  
  
– Не надо, – шепотом попросил Стайлз и заставил себя посмотреть на дерущегося Дерека.  
  
Зрелище того стоило. Незнакомый бета проигрывал Дереку в силе и опыте, но отличался высокой скоростью и ловкостью. Стайлз не сомневался, что Дерек справится: Скотт рассказывал ему, насколько усилились его навыки после изменения статуса.  
  
Оборотни сцепились в плотный комок: Дерек свалил противника с ног и прижал к траве, методично нанося удары кулаком. Уклоняясь, бета вывернулся под немыслимым углом и почти избавился от хватки, когда Дерек снова перехватил его, вжимая спиной в траву.  
  
Стайлз сощурился. Что-то шло не так. Скотт рассказывал, что рваные раны, нанесенные альфой, очень плохо заживают – чему примером был, скажем, Дерек, еле исцелившийся после стычки с Питером у школы.  
  
Разумнее всего стало бы устроить незнакомцу несколько глубоких ран, возможность у Дерека имелась. Но он продолжал использовать кулаки, нанося почти безвредные для оборотня синяки и чуть менее безвредные переломы.  
  
– Эй, – Стайлз наклонился к Эрике, – а ты не думаешь…  
  
Дерек окончательно пригвоздил оборотня к земле, не давая пошевелиться, и тот, с хрустом поведя шеей, обратился. Дерек что-то коротко провыл, вызвав у Стайлза желание прикрыть лицо ладонью, и тоже вернулся в человеческую ипостась.  
  
– Холодновато лежать, кстати, – подал голос оборотень. – Я рассчитывал на погодку получше.  
  
– Тут тебе не Гавайи, Нолан, – отозвался Дерек, поднимаясь сам и протягивая парню руку.  
  
– Спасибо, – пробубнил тот, отряхивая прилипшие к джинсам травинки. – Ах да. _Альфа из клана Хейлов, дозволено ли мне находиться на территории, принадлежащей твоей стае? Моя добыча будет твоей добычей, и пусть мою шкуру вывернут наизнанку, а внутренности отдадут бродячим псам, если я нарушу неприкосновенность твоего жилища или навлеку на него напасти._  
  
– Ритуал приветствия восемнадцатого века? – Дерек поднял брови.  
  
– На самом деле, скорее начала девятнадцатого, – поправил его оборотень, Нолан. – Давай, ответь, ты же знаешь формулу. Мы должны уважать наше прошлое!  
  
– Иди в задницу, – усмехнулся Дерек. – Стайлз?  
  
Стайлз, до того наблюдавший за сценой с некоторой оторопью, вздрогнул. Что же, приятно, конечно, опять быть самым умным и вовремя понять, что происходит, но ситуация напрягала. И оборотень кого-то ему напоминал.  
  
– Что? – откликнулся он. – Ждешь моих поздравлений? Круто справился. Извини, помпоны чирлидера я оставил дома.  
  
Дерек нахмурился, намереваясь что-то сказать, но Нолан его перебил:  
  
– Я знал, что однажды ты попадешь, Хейл. Это и есть твой спутник?  
  
– Да, – тяжело проронил Дерек. – Стайлз, это Нолан Росс, из стаи Кларков, Нью-Йорк.  
  
– Неужели? – Стайлз отпихнул все еще заслонявшего его от оборотня Бойда и сбежал вниз по ступенькам крыльца. Теперь он понимал, что его беспокоит. Оборотень казался ему знакомым, потому что, черт возьми, Стайлз действительно его знал. Видел в сети. Нолан Росс, миллиардер, прославившийся успешной игрой на бирже. – Тот самый Нолан Росс?  
  
– Я подозреваю, ты имеешь в виду мою работу, а не истории, который рассказывал про меня Дерек? – уточнил Нолан. – В любом случае, тот самый. Рад познакомиться.  
  
Стайлз протянул руку, рассчитывая, что Нолан сделает тоже самое… и ошибся. Нолан уставился на его ладонь так, будто Стайлз заразный, и перевел взгляд на Дерека. Радужка альфы окрасилась в ярко-красный цвет, хотя ни когтей, ни зубов не наблюдалось.  
  
– Эм, – Стайлз опустил кисть, провел пальцами по штанам и сжал губы, опуская уголки вниз. – Дерек?  
  
– Он из чужой стаи, – пояснил тот. – Тактильный контакт нежелателен.  
  
Стайлз кивнул, отступив шаг назад и скрестив руки на груди.  
  
– А небольшая дружеская драка к тактильному контакту не относится? Нет, Дерек, не отвечай, разумеется, это такие разные вещи!  
  
– Он альфа, – влез Нолан. – И мы давно знаем друг друга, у наших волков нет проблем с вопросами территории и всего такого. Но ты другое дело. Прости, я пока не могу пожать твою руку, но если бы мог – с удовольствием.  
  
– Тебе не пора заткнуться? – спросил Дерек и представил Нолана стае.  
Стайлз пропустил ритуал приветствия, впитывая, как губка, новую информацию. А ее было даже чересчур много.  
  
У Дерека были друзья – по крайней мере, один друг.  
  
Дерек действительно владел всякими вервульфьими штуками, включая знание текста каких-то древних ритуалов.  
  
Пока Дерек дрался, стая Дерека сплотилась вокруг Стайлза – то ли защищая его, то ли наоборот, ища защиту.  
  
Дерек смотрел своим взглядом убийцы на друга из-за обычного рукопожатия. Что бы случилось, попробуй Стайлз по-дружески обнять Нолана?  
  
Дерек…  
  
– Мы идем в дом, – вывел его из транса голос Дерека. Рука легла спину.  
  
– Отличный план, – согласился Стайлз и повернулся лицом к двери.  
  
Нолан присвистнул.  
  
– Счастливый пятый номер! О, помнишь игру, к нам еще приезжали эти, Слоны, вроде? Их нападающий сломал тебе ребро?  
  
– Ты жил здесь? – Стайлз остановился, несмотря на удерживающего его Дерека. – В Бикон-Хиллз?  
  
– Три года, – Нолан засунул руки в карманы потрепанной кожаной куртки. – И ходил на все игры. Мы были абсолютными чемпионами! Каждый раз просто срывали с Лорой горло на трибунах.  
  
– Круто, – ответил Стайлз, ощущая навалившуюся усталость. Дерек стоял рядом, почти держал его за плечи, но Стайлзу казалось, что он бесконечно далеко. И вообще – чужой здесь. Ему страшно хотелось уйти, но повода не было, а Дерек умел распознавать ложь.  
  
– Эрика, проводи Нолана в гостиную, – попросил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз дождался, пока стая и гость исчезнут и заговорил:  
  
– Думаю, мне пора.  
  
– Нет, – отрезал Дерек. – Ты должен остаться.  
  
– Зачем? Тут твой старый приятель, удели ему время, поболтай, предайся воспоминаниям. А я вернусь домой. У меня скоро опять тесты, я должен подготовиться.  
  
– Стайлз, когда я говорил, что ищу сведения о связи, я имел в виду Нолана. Он отлично умеет добывать информацию и не приехал бы, не сумей выполнить мою просьбу. Все еще хочешь уйти?  
  
Дерек пристально на него смотрел, и это было… да. Беспокойство.  
  
– Уже нет, – вздохнул Стайлз. – Надеюсь, он расскажет что-нибудь интересное.  
  
– Я бы в этом не сомневался, – произнес Дерек и коротко провел ладонью по голове Стайлза, царапнув ногтями макушку.  
  
– Надеюсь, твой друг не такой засранец, как ты, – ответил Стайлз, чувствуя необходимость оставить за собой последнее слово.  
  
«И отдельно я надеюсь, что эту идиотскую связь можно разорвать».Стайлз нуждался в тайм-ауте.  


_____________________________

  
  
Кто бы мог предположить, что Дерек имеет представление о светских раутах? Конечно, наряды собравшихся не соответствовали строгим требованиям этикета, но все остальное – вполне. Беты сидели тише воды, ниже травы, попивая чай из семейного фарфора Хейлов. Гость расположился на просторном диванчике, на другой стороне которого устроился Дерек и был усажен Стайлз – за спину заслонявшего его корпусом Дерека. Нолан разливался соловьем, рассказывая о неизвестных Стайлзу людях, Дерек кивал, задавая уточняющие вопросы, а Стайлз отчаянно скучал. Наконец, тема беседы сменилась.  
  
– Как насчет прошвырнуться в бар вечером? – спросил Нолан, отставляя чашку и закидывая руку на спинку дивана. – Пропустим по коктейлю, заарканим местных красоток?  
  
У Стайлза правда не получалось это контролировать. Прежде, чем он успел подумать, он уже дернулся вперед, отпихивая ладонью плечо Дерека.  
  
– Оборотни же не могут напиваться! Когда Эллисон бросила Скотта, я влил в него полбутылки виски, сам набрался, а ему хоть бы хны!  
  
Нолан уставился на него со странным выражением – смесь любопытства, непонимания и восхищения. Стайлз нахмурился и краем глаза заметил, как Дерек смотрит на его руку. Очень выразительно.  
  
– Просто спросил, – негромко сказал Стайлз, медленно возвращаясь на прежнее место.  
  
Нолан перевел взгляд на Дерека. Губы оборотня заметно дрожали, как если бы он прятал ухмылку.  
  
– Они еще в полнолуние не умеют себя контролировать, – пробормотал Дерек, словно защищаясь. – И потом, разве альфа должен учить напиваться?  
  
Стайлз скосил глаза на Айзека, самого жадного до знаний из обращенных Дереком подростков. Тот подался вперед, ловя каждое слово. Бойд, напротив, подозрительно пялился на Нолана.  
  
– Нет, что ты. Нас-то с тобой учил Питер, – Нолан заулыбался, как человек, которому пришло на ум забавное воспоминание. – Классное было время.  
  
Стайлз замер. И это он на себя гнал, что у него нет чувства самосохранения!  
  
– И перед матерью прикрывал, – согласился Дерек.  
  
– Брось, она бы все равно не смогла тебя наказать, – Нолан побарабанил пальцами. – Лора так бесилась, что тебе все сходит с рук!  
  
– А ты был рад ее утешить, – хмыкнул Дерек.  
  
– Ее был рад утешить каждый парень в округе, – рассмеялся Нолан и посерьезнел. – Отведешь меня на их могилы? Лоры и Питера?  
  
– Да, – кивнул Дерек.  
  
– Кстати! – Нолан поднял палец вверх. – Я порылся в старых архивах – и будь прокляты те, кто до сих пор хранит все на бумаге, не перенося на электронные носители. Так вот, я нашел пару похожих случаев. В начале двадцатых годов в одного парня разрядили подряд две обоймы, шесть пуль попали в голову, но стреляли из мелкого калибра, и он выжил. Разумеется, он превратился в настоящий овощ, его выхаживала вся стая. Они потеряли всякую надежду, но через год он очнулся. Первое, что он попытался сделать – убить альфу, свою горячо любимую жену. Правда любимую, я читал его дневники.  
  
– Какой-то инстинкт? – спросил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз присел поближе, после некоторых колебаний уткнувшись подбородком в плечо Дерека.  
  
– Да, – подтвердил Нолан. – Я проглядел пару монографий на эту тему, никто не говорит ничего конкретного, но есть пара занятных догадок. Волк быстро сходит с ума, запертый в теле и не способный вырваться даже в полнолуние – человеческая оболочка настолько разрушена, что волк… как будто в вакууме. И когда тело восстанавливается в основных функциях, волк подминает обе сущности под себя, стремясь получить максимально яркое переживание, дать выход энергии. Кроме того, срабатывает подсознательная тяга к силе, которая поможет восстановиться быстрее.  
  
– Значит, таких надо добивать, – сказал Бойд, заработав всеобщее внимание, и смущенно кашлянул. – А что хорошего? Вдруг ему удастся убить альфу, и что будет со стаей? Полумертвый и больной на голову маньяк в качестве вожака?  
  
– Если альфа дал себя убить… – начал Айзек.  
  
– Нет, это чушь, – запротестовал Стайлз. – Это как в фильмах про зомби, когда бывшая подружка хочет сожрать своего парня. Тяжело проломить ей мозги топором. Ведь с точки зрения альфы этот чувак все равно один из стаи!  
  
– Скажи, что мы не были такими придурками, – попросил Нолан, прерывая увлекательную дискуссию.  
  
– Были, – не сделал поблажки Дерек. – Может, еще и похуже.  
  
– Так возвращаясь к вопросу алкоголя, – заговорила Эрика. – Мы способны пить и пьянеть? Это как с регенерацией?  
  
Нолан кивнул.  
  
– Надо всего лишь запретить себе трезветь.  
  
Эрика закусила губу.  
  
– Хорошо, а, – она помялась, покосилась на остальных бет и продолжила, четко произнося каждое слово. – Женщины-оборотни могут контролировать зачатие?  
  
– Вот знаешь, Хейл, когда я собирался в гости, я не планировал вести разговоры об аистах и капусте! – возмутился Нолан.  
  
– Сам поднял этот вопрос, – с затаенным удовольствием, как показалось Стайлзу, ответил Дерек.  
  
Эрика не сводила глаз с Нолана, явно намереваясь выбить из него информацию.  
  
– Да, вы можете. Почему чаще всего самки становятся альфами? Все равно вы держите нас за яйца. Хотите – рожаете, хотите – нет. А так мы спасаем гордость, прикрываясь биологией и иерархией стаи, – проворчал Нолан.  
  
Эрика торжествующе улыбнулась, Айзек сжал губы, Бойд закатил глаза.  
  
– Как, кстати, поживает Эмили? – непривычным, почти медовым голосом осведомился Дерек. С похожими интонациями он говорил с Бетт в участке.  
  
– Прекрасно, – ощерившись, сказал Нолан. – Ждет тебя в гости.  
  
Дерек коротко рассмеялся и осекся. У него зазвонил телефон, Стайлз успел увидеть букву «С» на экране и дернулся пойти за Дереком, успевшим покинуть комнату, но Эрика буквально пригвоздила его взглядом.  
  
– Кто-нибудь хочет еще чаю? – спросил Стайлз, ища повод выйти.  
  
– Не советую, – покачал головой Нолан, слегка скривившись. – Знаешь, с ним всегда так – чем меньше спрашиваешь, тем больше он рассказывает. С детства такой.  
  
Стайлз откинулся на спинку. В принципе, совет был неплохим, но его начинало раздражать, что Нолан действительно _знает_ Дерека. Раньше Стайлз считался самым большим специалистом по Дереку во всем Бикон-Хиллз, а сейчас ситуация изменилась, и это все сильнее выводило из себя.  
  
Дерек заглянул в комнату.  
  
– У меня срочные дела, я должен уехать. Нолан, договорим, когда я вернусь. Стайлз, выйди на минуту.  
  
– Где я могу подремать? – спросил Нолан. – Я вел машину всю ночь и был бы не против отдохнуть.  
  
– Поспи у Лоры, – ответил Дерек и закрыл дверь за присоединившимся к нему Стайлзом. Они молча дошагали до крыльца, и только оказавшись на улице Стайлз позволил себе сорваться.  
  
– Это Скотт?  
  
– Да. Ему пришлось удирать от Аржент, и теперь он сидит в лесу в одних трусах. Хорошо, успел мобильник прихватить. Я не понимаю, почему укус его не убил, – в сердцах сказал Дерек.  
  
– Я пропущу твои слова мимо ушей, потому что меня сейчас гораздо больше волнует другое: Дерек, ты оставляешь его здесь? В доме? _С нами_?  
  
– А в чем проблема? – удивился Дерек.  
  
Стайлз подышал, стараясь успокоиться и чувствуя, что ему пора закинуться таблетками.  
  
– Скажи, если он захочет, он же справится с ними троими?  
  
На лице Дерека очень четко отразился мыслительный процесс.  
  
– Вообще Нолан не большой любитель драк, но у него жесткая альфа и регулярные тренировки. Плюс, имеющийся у него опыт и тот факт, что он родился оборотнем… да, должен справиться.  
  
– И ты все равно оставляешь его здесь. С нами наедине, – подытожил Стайлз.  
  
– Ты беспокоишься, что настолько распустишь свой длинный язык, что выведешь Нолана из себя?  
  
– Господи, все, сваливай. Если ты вернешься к четырем трупам, это будут твои проблемы, – Стайлз толкнул Дерека в грудь рукой.  
  
– Стайлз, – взгляд Дерека стал серьезным. – Он вас не тронет, ты с ним в безопасности. И я скоро вернусь.  
  
– Каждый раз, когда я знакомлюсь с новым оборотнем, это заканчивается для меня плохо, – Стайлз засунул руки подмышки.  
  
– Пришло время изменить статистику, – Дерек вздохнул и продолжил полным сарказма голосом. – Дорогая, ты закончила читать нотации? Я могу уже пойти?  
  
Стайлз просто почувствовал, как вытягивается его лицо. Как-то чересчур много для одного дня. Дружелюбный Дерек превратился в Дерека флиртующего. Возможно, завтра стоит ждать дождя из лягушек или концерта Бритни Спирз на площади у ратуши.  
  
– Скотт все еще в трусах, – напомнил Дерек, показывая большим пальцем в сторону ворот.  
  
– Я живу в ситкоме, – Стайлз пнул резной столбик. – Надеюсь, Скотт набредет на муравейник, пока будет тебя ждать, и муравьи его искусают.  
  
Дерек кивнул и, проверив ключи от машины, зашагал к тропинке. Стайлз сжал губы и вернулся в дом. Ладно, раз уж от незваных гостей не получается избавиться, он попробует развязать язык этому Нолану Россу.  
  
В конце концов, это его собственная Стилински-суперсила.  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Уйти спать Нолану не удалось. Стая вцепилась в него, как репейник, забросав вопросами. Стайлз вернулся в комнату и удивился: стоило ему появиться, все разговоры стихли.  
Он занял место Дерека и поболтал остатками чая в чашке.  
  
– А почему у тебя другая фамилия? – начал он. – Ты Росс, но принадлежишь к стае Кларков?  
  
– Я приемный, – охотно отозвался Нолан. – Мою родную стаю загнали охотники, когда мне было шесть. Я четыре года прожил омегой со своей теткой-человеком, пока меня не принял к себе в стаю ее босс, мистер Кларк. Он был отцом Эмили, она сейчас моя альфа.  
  
– Омегой быть так плохо? – оживился Стайлз. В конце концов, если Скотт собирается дальше сопротивляться Дереку, надо знать, чего ждать.  
  
Нолан закинул ногу на ногу.  
  
– Это как слабость после болезни. Вроде как ты в норме, а чувствуешь себя… не так, – пояснил он. – В стае все иначе. Знаешь, я никогда не был фанатом этих штук вроде «плечом к плечу», я не командный игрок. Но мой волк – да. Гораздо легче, когда у тебя кто-то есть. Тетка заботилась обо мне, как о родном сыне, но мне было мало. Кларк дал мне ощущение своего места в этом мире.  
  
– Если у тебя имелась стая, как ты оказался здесь? – Стайлз подумал, что отец бы им гордился.  
  
– Кларка убил бета, его близкий друг. То есть тогда мы не знали, что это он. Мне стукнуло тринадцать, Эмили едва исполнилось девять, и Хейлы оформили опекунство. Кларк был деловым партнером отца Дерека. Миссис Хейл настояла на нашем переезде, она очень сильно беспокоилась за Эмили, та осталась круглой сиротой.  
  
– Но вы не стали частью стаи Хейлов? – нет, надо определенно подумать о карьере копа. И форма у отца ничего.  
  
– Нет, Эмили с детства одержима идеей мести. Она не хотела входить в чужую стаю, она собиралась возродить свою. Так что мы просто жили здесь и съехали, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать. У меня возникла одна идейка, и мистер Хейл мне помог и деньгами, и связями. Я смог открыть свою компанию, – Нолан махнул рукой, будто трансконтинентальный концерн был захудалой фирмой со штатом из него самого и секретарши. – Я многим обязан родителям Дерека. Почти всем.  
  
– Поэтому ты помогаешь ему в поисках информации? – Стайлз подтянул колени к подбородку.  
  
– Да нет, – Нолан подергал себя за мочку уха. – Просто я люблю во всем этом копаться.  
  
Стайлз заметил, что оборотень осторожничает со словами, и, кажется, он догадывался, почему.  
  
– Айзек, разве ты не должен патрулировать территорию? – Стайлз приподнял брови. – Держать периметр, всякое такое?  
  
– Мы оборотни, а не маршалы, – бросил Айзек, вставая.  
  
– Но мы больше не хотим сюрпризов, – согласилась Эрика. – Бойд, если твои кости снова целы, ты же не откажешь мне в маленьком спарринге?  
  
Бойд медленно поднялся.  
  
– И ты не будешь плакать из-за синяков на мордашке?  
  
– О, ты сначала попробуй мне их поставить, – завлекательно улыбнулась Эрика, уводя Бойда в подвал.  
  
– Ситуация начинает проясняться, – заметил Нолан, снимая маску легкомысленного весельчака. – Я уж подумал, что Дерек просто спятил тут от одиночества.  
  
Стайлз развалился на своей стороне дивана.  
  
– С чего бы ему терять мозги?  
  
– У него трижды рвалась связь с альфой, оборотни после такого часто едут крышей. Особенно, если вспомнить, что все трое были ему кровной родней.  
  
– Это имеет какое-то значение? – удивился Стайлз. Ему в голову не приходило, что Дерек может испытывать еще что-то помимо, ну, обычных чувств.  
  
– Я терял дважды, – напомнил Нолан. – И предпочту в следующий раз сдохнуть, лишь бы не переживать это снова. Думаешь, почему нормальные беты так рвут глотки за своего альфу? Дело не только в рангах, Стайлз.  
  
– Увы, об этом не пишут в интернете, – огрызнулся тот, переосмысливая имевшиеся знания с учетом только что поступивших.  
  
– Конечно, – Нолан сунул руку в карман куртки. – У меня есть целая команда, которая отслеживает всемирную паутину и выискивает нежелательные данные. Мы не трогаем любителей фэнтези, но прикрываем тех, кто пытается копать поглубже.  
  
– Это несправедливо! – возразил Стайлз. – Когда мой друг обратился, нам нужно было знать, с чем мы имеем дело.  
  
– Прости, но твой друг… – Нолан покусал губы, подбирая слова, – он будет изгоем в нашем мире, если не войдет в стаю Дерека. Это хуже, чем быть обычным омегой. И если он сунется на чужую территорию, и там будет достаточно сильная стая… я немного дам за его жизнь.  
  
– Потому что он хочет жить обычной жизнью?  
  
– Потому что он ставит под удар всех нас. Мы волки, мы выбраковываем слабых и ненужных, – Нолан поерзал. – Я знаю, это звучит ужасно, но у нас нет выбора. Ты же видел полицейские рапорты о смерти семьи Дерека? Обычные люди, выбравшие обычную жизнь. С маленькой поправкой: они знали, что действительно смогут поддерживать иллюзию. А твой друг, он сможет?  
  
– У него неплохо получается, – Стайлз намеревался защищать Скотта до последнего.  
  
– Ему везет, – сказал Нолан. – А вечно везти не может. Нас учат с детства – контролю, выживанию, умению управлять волком. Мы создаем сети, стараясь поддерживать в тайне наше сообщество, у нас есть свои больницы и школьные лагери, мы держим своих сенаторов и конгрессменов, мы стараемся контролировать СМИ и следить за отчетами полиции. Это отнимает силы, деньги, время, но это вопрос нашей безопасности. А такие, как твой приятель, могут спустить все это в унитаз в одно мгновение.  
  
Голова слегка кружилась. Стайлз был очень рад, что Дерека нет рядом, иначе он бы сейчас сотворил какую-нибудь глупость. Все это время Стайлз наивно полагал, что это Скотт нужен Дереку – усилить стаю, получить нового бету. По словам Нолана выходило иначе.  
  
Речь не о том, что Скотту было бы полезно войти в стаю Дерека.  
  
Скотт просто умрет, если не сделает это.  
  
– Ага, – подал голос Нолан. – Дерек не посчитал нужным рассказать. Ни черта не изменился.  
  
– Что еще я не знаю? – спросил Стайлз. – Вернее, о чем разговор, я _вообще_ ничего не знаю.  
  
Нолан вытащил из кармана руку и показал Стайлзу фигурку черного китенка.  
  
– Держи.  
  
Стайлз забрал вещицу и отделил хвост – китенок оказался причудливо оформленной флешкой.  
  
– Здесь кое-что о нас. Не вся информация, я не знал, с кем связался Дерек, и не мог рисковать. Но кое-что тебе станет яснее, – пробормотал Нолан. – Там есть и про спутников. Кларк в свое время пытался установить связь с женщиной, которую очень любил, но у них с Викторией так и не сложилось. Он собрал много по этой теме и описал все в дневниках, мне осталось только перевести в электронный вид.  
  
– Я должен передать это Дереку? – Стайлз повертел флешку в пальцах.  
  
– Нет, у меня есть отдельная для него.  
  
– Если вы так осторожны, – Стайлз спрятал китенка в карман, – почему ты сидишь и отвечаешь на все мои вопросы?  
  
– Это просто, – Нолан зевнул и потянулся. – Я бета на чужой территории, а ты спутник местного альфы. Я просто не могу не ответить.  
  
– Круто, – Стайлз пытался скрыть свое ошеломление.  
  
– Но, – продолжил Нолан. – Я могу просто встать и уйти. Да, _спутник_ , ты же не против, что мы с Дереком вспомним юношеские годы и зависнем в баре?  
  
– Это действительно вопрос или тонкая издевка? – уточнил Стайлз.  
  
– Вопрос, – подтвердил Нолан. – И немного…  
  
– У тебя было что-то с Лорой? – перебил его Стайлз.  
  
– Мы начали встречаться, когда они с Дереком приехали к нам в Нью-Йорк после пожара. Мы бы объявили помолвку, если бы она вернулась из Бикон-Хиллз. Но она не вернулась, – закончил Нолан.  
  
– И теперь ты с ее братом идешь в бар снимать девочек? – Стайлз окончательно запутался в вопросах морали оборотней.  
  
– У нас у каждого внутри зверь, – Нолан выпрямился во весь рост, и пусть он оставался целиком и полностью человеком, Стайлз ощущал его волка. Почти осязаемо. – Если мы не будем давать ему волю, закончим как Питер Хейл. И у нас всего два способа получить разрядку. Как тебе уже сказал Дерек, я не из тех, кто любит пускать кровь. Остается секс.  
  
Нолан улыбнулся на прощание и закрыл за собой дверь, оставив Стайлза в одиночестве. Тот посидел несколько минут в тишине – в голове было пусто, а под ложечкой противно сосало. Стайлз с трудом сполз с дивана и вышел на улицу, зябко кутаясь в куртку.  
  
– Я ухожу, – сообщил он, обращаясь к Айзеку.  
  
Тот отлип от стены и молча пошел рядом, проводив до самых ворот.  
  
– На всякий случай, – сказал Стайлз. – Между мной и Эрикой ничего нет.  
  
– Я знаю, – хмуро сказал Айзек.  
  
Стайлз отдал ему честь вместо прощания и потащился к джипу. На крышу и капот нападал мелкий сор – листики, веточки, грязь. Стайлз кое-как стряхнул все это и залез в холодный салон. Он сменил куртку на толстовку, переложил флешку в рюкзак и завел мотор. Хотелось есть, спать и ни о чем не думать.  
  
С другой стороны, зачем обманывать себя – Стайлз знал, что первое, что он сделает дома, это воткнет флешку в разъем. Хватит уже с него недоразумений и недосказанностей.  


_____________________________

  
  
Телефон зазвонил, когда Стайлз был в двух кварталах от дома.  
  
– Что еще? – спросил он, все-таки решив принять вызов.  
  
– Айзек сказал, что ты ушел.  
  
– И он прав, – согласился Стайлз.  
  
– Я говорил, что скоро вернусь. Тебе следовало меня дождаться.  
  
– Я ничего такого не обещал, – сообщил Стайлз и нажал на «отбой». Он кинул телефон в карман и чуть не влетел в подрезавшую его черную шевроле.  
  
Тормоза завизжали, запахло паленой резиной. Стайлз остановил джип в дюймах от блестящего багажника отлично знакомой Камаро.  
  
Дерек вышел наружу, хлопнув дверью машины, и в считанные мгновения оказался у водительского сидения Стайлза.  
  
– Эй, эй, эй! – запротестовал тот, когда Дерек вытащил его на дорогу и встряхнул, взяв за грудки. – Чувак!  
  
– Я тебе сейчас врежу, – пригрозил Дерек, знакомя спину Стайлза с боком его собственного джипа.  
  
– За то, что я уехал, не попрощавшись? Не знал, что ты так помешан на этикете, Дерек! – Стайлз толкнул его ладонью в живот.  
  
– Я устал от этого! – рявкнул Дерек. – Я полагал, что хотя бы _ты_ способен думать головой!  
  
– Я думаю! – Стайлз понизил голос. – А если бы ты тоже подумал, ты бы понял, что орать на меня на улице, вжимая в джип, неправильно. Это может привести к последствиям! Свидетели, Дерек!  
  
– Ладно, – тот отступил на шаг. – Залезай внутрь.  
  
– Я не собираюсь…  
  
– Залезай, пока я действительно не свернул тебе шею, – Дерек обошел машину с другой стороны, забрался на пассажирское и, достав из кармана ключи от шевроле, пикнул, блокируя замки и включая сигнализацию.  
  
Стайлз пнул по колесу ногой и вернулся на свое место.  
  
– Как дела у Скотта? – поинтересовался он, игнорируя пышущего злостью Дерека.  
  
– Отлично, – произнося каждую букву, ответил тот. – Я закинул его домой. Стайлз…  
  
– Ни о чем с ним не разговаривали по дороге, м? Например о том, что если он сунется за пределы города, его может убить другая стая? Нет, к слову не пришлось? – Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека со всем доступным ему в данный момент дружелюбием.  
  
Дерек неторопливо откинулся на спинку сидения и скрестил руки.  
  
– Вот оно что. Спасибо Нолану.  
  
– Я тоже ему благодарен! Классный парень, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Такой откровенный.  
  
Дерек потер лицо рукой.  
  
– Дерьмо. Он же не мог не ответить… – пробормотал он, нахмурившись, и погрузился в собственные мысли, что категорически не устраивало Стайлза.  
  
– Хоть какой-то бонус, – подтвердил тот. – Почему ты не рассказал Скотту?  
  
– Это бы не сработало, – Дерек явно витал в облаках.  
  
Стайлз выдохнул и дернул его за предплечье.  
  
– Очнись уже! Почему не сработало бы? Скотт не самый большой умник, но он точно не захочет быть разорванным на куски!  
  
– Я же сказал: это так не работает! – Дерек повернулся. На лице играли желваки, но глаза оставались нормального зеленого цвета. – Стая – это стая, в ней образовывается связь между каждым членом. Если один из них не хочет быть частью стаи, если он сопротивляется это связи, это ставит под угрозу всех. Я не хочу и не буду рисковать остальными ради одного Скотта! Слышишь, Стайлз? Если я должен выбирать между тем, что Скотт сдохнет по дурости в одиночку или сдохнет и заодно подставит всех остальных, то ответ очевиден!  
  
– Каким образом он подставит? – Стайлз сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от побежавших по телу мурашек.  
  
– Не знаю, – отрезал Дерек. – Я не могу предугадать. Но если оборотень не хочет быть в стае, это… как больная клетка. Скотт обязан присоединиться добровольно. Почему, по-твоему, я трачу на него время? Хожу, уговариваю, пытаюсь научить?  
  
– Я считал, – Стайлз умолк под грузом внезапно накатившей усталости. – Ладно, я понял. Теперь я могу поехать домой?  
  
– Нет, – Дерек постепенно отходил от вспышки гнева. – Насчет Нолана. Скотт не должен о нем знать.  
  
– Потому что…?  
  
– Потому что Нолан важен. Для всего сообщества. И если он попадет из-за Скотта в историю, я изгоню твоего приятеля с этой территории.  
  
Стайлз недоверчиво рассмеялся.  
  
– Как? Будешь рычать на него, пока он не сбежит?  
  
– Я знаю, как это делается, – спокойно сказал Дерек, и Стайлз вдруг ему поверил. – Я видел однажды. Скотт уйдет.  
  
– Дерек.  
  
– Я _альфа_.  
  
– Хорошо, забудем ненадолго про Скотта, – Стайлз облокотился на рулевое колесо и случайно нажал на клаксон. – Черт. Дерек, слушай, а ваш маленький поход в бар не поставит твоего драгоценного Нолана под угрозу?  
  
– Чем? Двое приятелей зашли пропустить стаканчик. Это нормально, Стайлз.  
  
– Затеять драку, снять девочек?..  
  
Дерек уставился на него с плохо скрываемым подозрением.  
  
– О чем еще вы успели поговорить?  
  
– О вашем внутреннем волке, – Стайлза начало нести. Он глубокомысленно потыкал пальцем в лоб Дерека. – О том, что у настоящего оборотня только два пути. Агрессия и...  
  
– И? – поднял брови Дерек.  
  
– И, – Стайлз состроил гримасу. У него не было проблем с называнием вещей своими именами. Просто рядом с Дереком не очень хотелось упоминать о сексе. Нормальная, похвальная осторожность.  
  
– Кстати, это нечестно! – продолжил он. – Вы можете завалиться куда угодно, включить свой животный магнетизм и получить любую!  
  
– Нам не нужно, – возразил Дерек. – Включать магнетизм. Мы вполне справляемся силами наших человеческих сущностей.  
  
– Да неужели?.. – насмешливо протянул Стайлз.  
  
– Представь себе, – Дерек прищурился. – Так поступают только подростки или совсем неуверенные в себе оборотни, большинство предпочитает играть честно.  
  
– Серьезно? – Стайлз подался вперед. – Погоди, но ведь со мной ты это использовал? По крайней мере, в первый раз? Я шевельнуться не мог!  
  
Дерек покачал головой. В глазах застыла мягкая насмешка.  
  
Стайлз приоткрыл рот, переваривая услышанное.  
  
– Никогда? – растерянно уточнил он.  
  
Дерек подался вперед, впиваясь пальцами в ворот толстовки, и наклонился к самому его уху.  
  
– Никогда, – повторил он, слегка повернув голову.  
  
Наверное, за окном упало или, наоборот, поднялось давление, но дышать Стайлзу стало тяжело. Дерек перевел взгляд с его глаз на приоткрытый рот. Стайлз моргнул и сжал пальцы на руле, когда Дерек коротко куснул его за нижнюю губу – мимолетное, дразнящее касание – и отстранился.  
  
– Возвращаясь к способностям оборотней, – сказал Дерек. – Нолану, кстати, достаточно махнуть чековой книжкой. И он станет привлекательным для любой женщины в баре.  
  
– Это ты называешь честной игрой? – уточнил Стайлз, сознавая двусмысленность вопроса.  
  
– Вполне, – Дерек кивнул, проигнорировав не прозвучавшее обвинение. – Он заработал свои миллионы тем же способом, каким их мог получить любой другой сообразительный парень. Ему помогал мой отец, а он, как ты знаешь, был обычным человеком.  
  
– Спутником альфы, – поправил Стайлз.  
  
– Человеком, Стайлз.  
  
– А ты? Тоже машешь чековой книжкой? – поддел он Дерека.  
  
– У меня свои методы, – не повелся тот. – Хотя я тоже способен ей махнуть.  
  
У Стайлза вдруг сложилась картинка. Если Хейлы вложили часть своих денег в дело Нолана Росса…  
  
– Ты владеешь частью его компании?  
  
– Двенадцать процентов акций, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Как, я уже стал привлекательнее в твоих глазах?  
  
– Иди ты, – скривился он. – И ты остался в Бикон-Хиллз? В компании трех подростков, сожженного дома и куска земли с временным пристанищем? Почему ты не коротаешь дни на экзотическом острове в компании горячих цыпочек?  
  
– Потому что мой дом здесь. Сколько еще идиотских вопросов ты собираешься задать? – Дерек задел ногой брошенный на полу рюкзак и удивленно уставился внутрь. Он наклонился и вытащил черного китенка.  
  
– Это мое, – поспешил обозначить права Стайлз.  
  
– Я отлично знаю, чье это, – перебил его Дерек, кидая флешку обратно. – Что на самом деле происходит?  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – Стайлз опять чуть не нажал на клаксон. – Тебе не пора возвращаться? Ты обещал своему приятелю экскурсию.  
  
Дерек согласно кивнул.  
  
– Мы договорились насчет Скотта?  
  
– Да, я буду молчать. Про стаю и про Нолана.  
  
Дерек молча вылез и вернулся к припаркованной шевроле. Стайлз проследил, как он уселся в машину и уехал, быстро набирая скорость. Он завел джип, только теперь рискнув изменить позу. Эрекция почти спала. Даже если отец окажется дома, Стайлз не попадет в неловкое положение.  


_____________________________

  
  
От изучения файлов его оторвал звонок миссис МакКол. Мелисса попросила больше не шутить над Скоттом, похищая его одежду, и, выслушав заверения Стайлза, что подобное не повторится, предложила ему заехать и забрать лазанью. Это началось через несколько дней после смерти матери: миссис МакКол со свойственной ей деликатностью принялась заходить к мужчинам семьи Стилински, принося с собой то свежую паэлью, то черничный пирог, то картофельную запеканку. Каждый раз, конечно, заверяя, что просто не рассчитала и сделала слишком много. Стайлз с отцом делали вид, что верят ей, и поддерживали маленькую игру. Впрочем, игра была взаимной: Стайлз не помнил, чтобы за последние несколько лет МакКолы хоть раз вызывали сантехника или плотника, или грузчика. Отец всегда любил работать руками и по-соседски помогал Мелиссе, заодно пытаясь вбить в головы Скотта и Стайлза основы основ.  
  
Он посигналил, зная, как миссис МакКол не любит внезапные появления Стайлза у них дома. Мелисса высунулась в окно и помахала ему рукой. Стайлз вылез и двинулся к незапертой входной двери. Он прошлепал на кухню и вдохнул стоявший там аромат свежеприготовленной вкусной еды.  
  
Черт, он так и не поел, увлекшись чтением!  
  
– И почему у вас находится время на все, кроме таких простых вещей? – Мелисса подцепила огромный кусок лазаньи и ловко переложила его в пластиковый контейнер. – Отец на сутках?  
  
– Да, – кивнул Стайлз, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной. – Я заеду в участок, отвезу ему.  
  
– Прямо сейчас, – настоятельно сказала Мелисса. – Иначе остынет.  
  
– Прямо сейчас, – повторил Стайлз. – О-о-о, яблочные блинчики!  
  
– Десерт, – улыбнулась Мелисса. – И они почти диетические.  
  
– Я бы встал на колени и вознес в вашу честь молитву, но, кажется, в нашем штате запрещено создавать культы, – пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
– Меня устроит, если вы со Скоттом перестанете вести себя, будто вам снова десять, – отмахнулась Мелисса. – И я не хочу знать, что сделал мой сын, раз ты так поступил с ним в ответ.  
  
– Мудрое решение, – согласился Стайлз, поворачиваясь – мимо проехала патрульная машина.  
  
– Что у тебя с толстовкой? – Мелисса закончила упаковывать еду. – Вся спина в грязи.  
  
– Я случайно прислонился к джипу, – сориентировался Стайлз. – Забыл, что давно его не мыл, а вы же знаете, сейчас постоянно такой ветер, вся пыль оседает и я…  
  
Мелисса прервала его, вручив пакет.  
  
– Лазанья стынет, Стайлз.  
  
– Да. Спасибо еще раз. Я поехал, – попрощался он.  
  
Он поспешно вернулся в джип и, стараясь не отвлекаться на дивные запахи, вырулил на знакомую дорогу. Пять кварталов и он будет на месте.  
  
Отец, разумеется, пропустил обед, и Стайлз с трудом удержался от выговора. Все-таки вокруг находились подчиненные, и пусть ни для кого не было секретом, что младший Стилински частенько воспитывает старшего Стилински, Стайлз не собирался устраивать шоу. Он раздобыл им две более-менее чистые вилки, сбегал за чаем для отца и газировкой для себя, и следующие двадцать минут их общение ограничивалось блаженными стонами. Миссис МакКол делала божественную лазанью, а ее блинчикам Стайлз был готов посвящать сонеты.  
  
– Что у вас тут творится? – спросил Стайлз, когда от еды ничего не осталось.  
  
– Мне позвонили сверху, предупредили, что к нам едет проверка, – отец тяжело вздохнул и потер затылок. – Предстоит бессонная ночка, я всех вытащил в участок.  
  
– Бумажная работа? – понимающе протянул Стайлз. – Хочешь, я помогу?  
  
– Нет, – отец выкинул грязную посуду в корзину для мусора. – Тебе завтра в школу. Ты поедешь домой и выспишься.  
  
– Как неразумно упускать шанс заполучить себе самого внимательного и трудолюбивого работника во всем городе! – Стайлз взялся руками за край стола и откинулся назад, качаясь на стуле.  
  
– Иди, иди, – рассмеялся отец. – Работник. Ах да!  
  
– А? – Стайлз чуть не грохнулся, в последний момент успев крепче уцепиться за стол.  
  
– Ты сегодня встречаешься… со своим, ну ты знаешь. Другом?  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз замотал головой. – Скотт дома, ему нужно готовиться к тестам. У него действительно проблемы на учебе.  
  
– Я про другого друга, – не дал перевести тему отец. – Хотя нет, не отвечай. Просто – к полуночи ты должен быть дома. Договорились?  
  
– Раньше ты не позволял задерживаться после одиннадцати?  
  
– И ты все равно меня не слушал. Но, Стайлз, полночь – мое последнее слово. У меня не будет времени тебя проверять, так что я полагаюсь на твою честность.  
  
– Не беспокойся, – Стайлз покусал губы, надеясь, что его не выдаст румянец. – Я буду дома.  
  
– Хорошо, – отец слегка прищурился. – Ты там что-то говорил насчет помощи?  
  
– Всегда на страже закона! – оживился Стайлз.  
  
– Ладно, – отец нашарил в ящике стола ключ и кинул Стайлзу. – Возьми у Фрэнка список и сходи в архив. Нам нужно перебрать кучу старых дел.  
  
Стайлз притворно застонал, разыгрывая в пантомиме, как он будет задыхаться среди пыльных бумажек, и, смеясь после притворного подзатыльника, вышел в коридор. В конце концов, в архиве было интересно.  


_____________________________

  
  
Он провозился примерно до десяти часов. Фрэнк вычеркнул из списка последнюю коробку и, поблагодарив Стайлза, проводил его до дверей участка. Очень вовремя: усталость успела накопиться. У Стайлза слегка вело голову, будто он вот-вот заболеет. Впрочем, не обнаружив у себя иных признаков простуды – горло не саднило, нос и не думал течь – Стайлз перестал беспокоиться о самочувствии.  
  
Джип приветливо скрипнул дверью и покачнулся, когда Стайлз запрыгнул внутрь. На улице успело стемнеть, прохожих стало меньше. Стайлз проводил взглядом шумную компанию, явно отправившуюся веселиться, и поймал себе на совершенно ненужной мысли.  
  
 _«Они наверняка пошли в «Зайца»._  
  
В Бикон-Хиллз насчитывалось ровно четыре бара, и самым приличным называли «Зайца». Стайлз сам никогда там не зависал, в этом заведении развлекалась молодежь постарше – студенты, заезжие парочки, скучающие хорошенькие домохозяйки и парни-бездельники. Стайлз помнил, что бар существует давно, хотя у него успели смениться хозяева. Старый владелец умер, оставив семейное дело сыновьям, но те решили покинуть город.  
  
Так что, определенно, Дерек повел Нолана именно туда. Они наверняка помнили этот бар и, быть может, даже ходили туда в прежние времена.  
  
Стайлз поколебался и, чувствуя себя гребаным сталкером, завел джип. В голове было мутно, посвежевший вечерний воздух не прогнал мерзкое ощущение. Стайлз вытащил бутылку с водой, сделал пару глотков, и вывернул руль.  
  
«Заяц» встретил Стайлза хитом Селены Гомез. «Who says, – подпел он. – Who says you're not perfect…» Прилипчивые девчачьи песни, чтоб их. Может и хорошо, что у него нет девушки, Джексон вон каждый раз едва не бьется в припадке, слыша упоминание о «Дневнике памяти».  
  
Стайлз повертелся, рассматривая контингент. Много-много декольте, голые руки с браслетами, звон бокалов, шум разговоров и разносящийся поверх голос Селены. _«Listen to me, listen to me, who says you don't pass the test, who says you can't be the best…»_  
Да, именно в такие места ходят парни, если хотят обзавестись подружкой на ночь.  
  
Долго искать не пришлось: Дерек с Ноланом расположились за поворотом барной стойки. Достаточно уединенно, чтобы спокойно поговорить, и видно весь бар как на ладони. Рядом с Дереком на подставке стоял стакан с виски, а Нолан болтал трубочкой в каком-то разноцветном коктейле, украшенным вишней и желтым зонтиком.  
  
– Вы окончательно портите репутацию оборотней в моих глазах, – негромко сказал Стайлз, добравшись до них обоих и плюхнувшись на подставленный Ноланом стул. Дерек забрал со стойки бокал с кока-колой и молча протянул Стайлзу.  
  
– Надеюсь, она с ромом? – спросил тот, сжимая запотевшее от холода стекло.  
  
– Ни в коем случае, – рассмеялся Нолан. – Привет.  
  
– Привет, – Стайлз сделал пару глотков и постучал носком кед по деревянной стойке. – Думаю, я сегодня переборщил с допросом.  
  
– Нет, – Нолан повертел в пальцах зонтик. – Нормально. Я ожидал большего любопытства. Мир?  
  
Стайлз пожал протянутую руку и покосился на Дерека. Тот с отсутствующим видом наблюдал, как бармен колет лед.  
  
– Не поздно для прогулки? – спросил Нолан, отпивая, наконец, свой коктейль.  
  
– Мне все-таки шестнадцать, я перерос «Улицу Сезам», – отмахнулся Стайлз. – И я ненадолго, с понедельника начинаются тесты. Так что я не буду мешать вам оттягиваться.  
  
– Ты не мешаешь, – хмыкнул Нолан. – Уверен, ты умеешь веселиться.  
  
– Ему утром в школу, – вставил Дерек и сделал бармену знак, прося повторить выпивку.  
  
– И что? Ты говорил, у него нет проблем с учебой, пусть сидит.  
  
Стайлз подождал, пока Дереку подлили виски, и спросил:  
  
– Откуда ты знаешь, как я учусь?  
  
– Твой отец упоминал. Сказал, что если ты перестанешь успевать по предметам из-за наших отношений, он запретит нам свидания.  
  
Нолан расхохотался, откинув голову назад, а Стайлз прижал колу к виску.  
  
– Круто, спасибо, что предупредил, – с головой опять творилось что-то не то. Сознание будто разделялось, как если бы Стайлз собирался шлепнуться в обморок.  
  
Дерек обеспокоенно нахмурился.  
  
– Ты в порядке?  
  
– Да, тут просто душно, – Стайлз в два глотка допил газировку.  
  
Нолан хотел что-то сказать, но осекся. К Дереку подошла девушка.  
  
– Привет, – поздоровалась она. – Мне немного неловко, но моя подруга перебрала и уехала домой, а мы арендовали бильярдный стол на два часа, и мне теперь нужен партнер. Ты играешь?  
  
Дерек широко улыбнулся и вдруг досадливо цокнул языком.  
  
– Я бы с удовольствием, но мне нужно отвести _кузена_ домой, – он кивнул в сторону Стайлза. – Зато мой друг отлично играет. Нолан, выручишь девушку?  
  
– Конечно, – согласился Нолан. – Не против?  
  
– Нет, – та тряхнула волосами. – Я Меган.  
  
– Нолан, – повторил он свое имя, представляясь, и забрал ключи от шевроле, протянутые ему Дереком.  
  
– Скажи, есть ли шанс, что когда-нибудь ты сначала будешь меня спрашивать, а потом уже принимать решение? – спросил Стайлз, пока Дерек залпом допивал виски.  
  
– Вряд ли, – сказал Дерек. – Пойдем.  
  
Двери сомкнулись за их спинами, отсекая их от шума и веселья.  
  
– Слушай, я могу добраться сам. Возвращайся в бар, мне не нужна нянька, – Стайлз нащупал ключи.  
  
– Отвезу тебя домой и вернусь, – ответил Дерек, перехватывая его запястье, и без труда отнял связку.  
  
Стайлз бы обязательно с ним поспорил, будь он в состоянии это сделать. Он кулем свалился на пассажирское сидение и, вдавив голову в сидение, поморгал. Свет от фонарей раздражал радужку, предметы вблизи слегка расплывались, хотя вдаль Стайлз видел отлично. В голове поселился непонятный гул, убаюкивая и заставляя погрузиться в дремоту.  
  
Он пристегнул ремень и устроился поудобнее, когда Дерек вывел джип на дорогу. Бар располагался в другом конце города, и Стайлз вяло подумал, что Дереку следовало остаться здесь. Как он собирается возвращаться обратно без машины?  
  
– Эй, куда ты свернул?! – запротестовал Стайлз, заметив перемены в маршруте.  
  
– Так быстрее, – сквозь зубы сказал Дерек. – Срежем через лес.  
  
– Тебе не жалко мой джип, – пожаловался Стайлз.  
  
– Этот металлолом нечего жалеть, – пробормотал Дерек.  
  
Они оказались на грунтовой дороге, вскоре превратившейся в обычную лесную – достаточно наезженную, чтобы джип спокойно катил, но абсолютно безлюдную.  
  
Гул в голове все усиливался. Стайлз распластался на сидении и среагировал, только когда Дерек коротко выругался.  
  
Ну что ж, причина у него была. Дерек сбавил газ и встряхнул рукой – Стайлз видел, как выросшие когти превратились обратно в ногти.  
  
Стайлз подпер щеку рукой. Он не понимал, почему Дерек беспокоится.  
Когти это хорошо.  
  
Дерек коротко и зло зарычал, останавливая начавшие удлиняться и заостряться клыки. Он вдавил ногу в педаль тормоза, и джип замер посреди леса. Дерек вылез наружу, вцепился пальцами в дверцу – его тело скрутило в спазме. Стайлз недовольно отстегнулся и спрыгнул на землю.  
  
Почему Дерек сопротивляется? Гул мягко напевал, погружая Стайлза в глубокую гармонию с окружающим миром.  
  
– …прекрати! – издалека донесся крик Дерека. – Сейчас же! Стайлз!  
  
Стайлз повернулся на свое имя, и Дерек с замахом отвесил ему пощечину, распарывая когтями щеку. Боль оглушила, кожа занемела, воздух наполнился запахом крови. Стайлз застонал, схватившись за рану, и уставился на тяжело дышащего Дерека. Тот сглотнул и после видимого усилия вернулся в полностью человеческую форму.  
  
– Что происходит? – пальцы Стайлза намокли, кровь капала на утоптанную землю. Недавний гул исчез, вернув ясность сознания.  
  
– Ты заставляешь меня обратиться! – рявкнул Дерек и глубоко вдохнул. – Стайлз, тебя подминает волк.  
  
– Что? – боль потихоньку стихала, рана затягивалась.  
  
– Волк пытается захватить контроль над твоим разумом, – Дерек по-прежнему выглядел взбешенным. – А ты ему поддаешься!  
  
– Я вообще не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь! – повысил голос в ответ Стайлз. Голова кружилась. – Я, я просто…  
  
Где-то на границе сознания снова возник гул, у Дерека полезли когти. Стайлз, наученный горьким опытом, предпочел отступить на шаг. Схлопотать еще раз он не хотел.  
  
– Ты должен с ним справиться, – грудная клетка Дерека быстро и часто вздымалась. – Прямо сейчас.  
  
– Как? Я не знаю! Мне нужны специальные тренировки, курс молодого оборотня, да хотя бы пара ссылок из гугла, Дерек! – Стайлз потихоньку впадал в панику. Дерек выглядел напуганным, и это вызывало желание свернуться в скулящий комок, как Айзек в участке.  
  
– Успокойся! – перебил его Дерек. – У меня нет времени тебя учить, это происходит здесь и сейчас.  
  
– В файлах Нолана такого не было!  
  
– Было, это один из этапов становления связи, – возразил Дерек, в очередной раз «проглатывая» клыки. – Но он должен был наступить позже. И проходить иначе.  
  
Стайлз сжал виски. Знакомый, переставший успокаивать гул возвращался, бился, стараясь подчинить сознание.  
  
– Иди сюда, – резко позвал Дерек. – У меня есть идея.  
  
– Только не сломай мне случайно шею, – сдался Стайлз, приближаясь.  
  
Дерек помотал головой, сжал губы и неожиданно обнял Стайлза.  
  
– Постарайся расслабиться, – тихо сказал он, смотря ему в глаза. – Ты мне доверяешь?  
  
– Отличный момент, чтобы обсудить вопросы доверия! – возмутился Стайлз, старательно игнорируя легшие по обе стороны лица ладони Дерека.  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы сейчас ты мне доверился, – медленно проговорил Дерек.  
  
Гул снова притих.  
  
– Да, – кивнул Стайлз. – Хорошо. Что ты…  
  
Дерек переместил ладонь на затылок Стайлза и наклонился, осторожно целуя кожу под ухом. Прикосновение было на грани фантомного, Стайлз едва ощущал сами губы, скорее нервные рецепторы улавливали их тепло.  
  
– Ты решил, что нам поможет быстрый перепих? – Стайлз замолчал.  
  
«Агрессия или секс».  
  
– Тихо, – выдохнул Дерек ему в шею. – Ты не можешь контролировать волка, но ты можешь его утомить, выгнать.  
  
Стайлз прикрыл глаза, когда объяснения подтвердились легким укусом за мочку уха. Гул – волк, поправил себя Стайлз – замер. Как собака, которая заинтересованно переступает лапами, приметив игрушку у хозяина.  
  
Дерек прижал его ближе, продолжая целовать и облизывать в совершенно несвойственной ему манере, нежно и медленно, без попыток оставить метку.  
  
Без попыток доминировать.  
  
Стайлз догадался, цепляясь за воротник его куртки после очередного движения языка. Волк, который пытается пробиться к нему – альфа, а значит…  
  
– Ты отдаешь мне контроль? – шепотом спросил Стайлз. – Я понятия не имею, что мне с ним делать.  
  
– Нет, – возразил Дерек. – Успокойся. Расслабься. Впусти его и поддайся инстинкту.  
  
– Я не хочу, – Стайлз начал задыхаться.  
  
– Все будет хорошо. Сделай это. Просто держись сознанием… за что угодно. Давай, Стайлз.  
  
От Дерека снова исходила привычная непреклонная уверенность. Стайлз облизнулся, захныкал, когда Дерек провел рукой по его спине вниз, до самых ягодиц, и – впустил.  
  
Сознание раскололось на две части, как лопнувшая под ударом молотка скорлупа ореха.  
  
Стайлз выдохнул и толкнул Дерека к джипу, заставляя прислониться. Волк внутри довольно взвыл и набросился на беззащитное, открытое горло. Стайлз усилием воли завладел сознанием, не переставая жадно кусать солоноватую, терпко пахнущую кожу. Слюна смешивалась с кровью, Стайлз стонал, не в силах молчать – его пальцы мяли плечи Дерека, и ему было мало, мало, мало. Он вгрызся в шею, оставляя рану, и принялся зализывать ее, быстрыми, широкими движениями, пока кровь не перестала идти.  
Дерек крепко держал его за бедра, не пытаясь уклониться и спрятаться, не отталкивая, разрешая делать все, что Стайлзу вздумается. Дерек был рядом, Дерек был _его_.  
  
Стайлз услышал собственное тихое рычание и едва не захлебнулся от нахлынувших эмоций. Возбуждение ударило током, член встал, почти немея от желания разрядки, мошонка потяжелела. Он попробовал потереться об Дерека, но тот, продолжая удерживать бедра Стайлза, не позволил. Это вызвало новый приступ ярости.  
  
Стайлз впился зубами, снова до крови прокусывая Дереку шею, и вскинул голову, ища ртом его губы. Дерек ощерился, показывая клыки, и волк покорно отступил, признавая чужое главенство. Игра кончилась, вожак забирал обратно отданные на время права.  
  
Дерек сам поцеловал Стайлза, сильно, властно, глубоко засовывая язык внутрь его рта, и отпустил его бедра, разрешая наконец вжаться.  
  
Удары сердца отдавались в ушах, голова кружилась, Стайлз отчаянно цеплялся за какие-то обрывки внутри него самого, боясь, что его сметет водоворотом ощущений. Дерек выпустил его рот и нажал рукой на плечо, надавив вниз. Стайлз непонимающе поморгал, Дерек опять надавил, и волк подчинился.  
  
Стайлз обнаружил, что стоит на коленях, прижимаясь лбом к животу Дерека, и жадно дышит. Волк отступил, предоставив право действовать Стайлзу. Сознание почти прояснилось, чужое присутствие маячило где-то на периферии. Стайлз опустил взгляд и увидел, как мелко трясутся его руки.  
  
Дерек положил ладонь ему на макушку.  
  
– Я здесь, – тихо напомнил он. – Ты не один.  
  
Стайлз кивнул, не в силах справиться с дрожью. Он звякнул пряжкой, расстегивая ремень, справился с тугой пуговицей и потянул молнию за собачку. Дерек стоял, не шевелясь.  
  
И ждал, пока Стайлз начнет ему отсасывать. Как будто у Дерека было такое право. Как будто Стайлз действительно должен сейчас достать его член, облизать, заглотить и позволить кончить себе на лицо. Как будто это нормально и правильно, как будто сам Стайлз этого хочет.  
  
Рот Стайлза наполнился слюной. Связь, не связь, он действительно ужасно хотел сделать это. Нет, не так, Стайлзу казалось, что он просто сдохнет, если Дерек сейчас передумает и уйдет. Мысль заставила судорожно схватиться за бедра Дерека, буквально выдирая его из плотных джинсов.  
  
Пальцы на макушке шевельнулись, принимаясь осторожно, успокаивающе поглаживать.  
  
Он снова втянул носом воздух, обоняние стало острым, полным тысячи запахов, но главный мотив перешибал все. Стайлз потерся лицом о темную ткань боксеров и потащил их вниз. Волк встрепенулся, принимаясь тоненько скулить. Стайлз не поручился бы, не копирует ли он эти звуки вслух.  
  
Пальцы Дерека сжались, понукая, и Стайлз, приоткрыв рот, облизнул блестевшую от смазки головку.  
  
Вкус ошеломил, распавшись на языке на множество ноток. Стайлз лизнул еще – стремясь понять, распробовать, почувствовать – попытался взять глубже и закашлялся. Он не мог списывать на волка те эмоции, которые переживал. Стайлз очень четко понимал, что он сейчас стоит на коленях посреди дороги, с чужим членом во рту, пока его собственный течет от возбуждения, и это было самым ярким переживанием за его шестнадцать лет.  
  
Кашель сошел на нет, Стайлз немного изменил угол, заглатывая головку, и скользнул рукой по внутренней стороне бедра. Он бы хотел сейчас иметь острые когти, снова пустить кровь, оставить глубокие красные царапины, пометить свою территорию. Дерек тихо зарычал, посылая по телу Стайлза мурашки. Тот поежился, его член дернулся, умоляя о ласке. Дерек медленно качнулся вперед, вгоняя себя глубже в глотку Стайлза.  
  
«Дерек трахает меня в рот», – было, пожалуй, последней более-менее сформулированной мыслью Стайлза. Они сорвались вместе – он сам и его волк. Стайлз опять вонзил короткие, человеческие ногти в бедра Дерека, позволяя тому делать, что ему нравится. Язык и щеки болели, верхняя губа пересохла, колени неприятно упирались в мелкие камешки и прочий сор, Стайлз был готов зарыдать от всего, что он испытывал. Он тонул во вкусе Дерека, в ритмичных толчках, в собственных всхлипах, в ощущении слюны, стекающей по подбородку. Это было грязно, непристойно, хуже любого постановочного порно, и Стайлзу _нравилось_.  
  
Он подавился, когда Дерек напрягся и без всякого предупреждения кончил, не позволяя Стайлзу отстраниться, крепко удерживая за затылок. Дерек выпустил его лишь после того, как его член начал обмякать. Стайлз сплюнул на землю то, что не удалось проглотить, вытер рот рукавом и обязательно упал бы, не подхвати его Дерек. Тот обнял его, целуя саднящие губы, и провел костяшками по возбужденному члену Стайлза, вынуждая кончить в трусы, будто ему снова стукнуло двенадцать, и его настиг первый «мокрый» сон.  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– В порядке? – спросил Дерек через несколько минут, когда Стайлз перестал дрожать, а ноги прекратили подкашиваться.  
  
– Да, – голос прозвучал надсадно. Стайлз прочистил горло. – Окей. Я его больше не чувствую.  
  
– Я тоже, – согласился Дерек. – Тебе нужно домой.  
  
Стайлз засунул руку в карман, вытаскивая телефон, и взглянул на дисплей. Двадцать пять минут двенадцатого.  
  
– Я обещал отцу быть в своей постели к полуночи, – пробормотал он.  
  
– Будешь, – пообещал Дерек, усаживая его на пассажирское.  
  
Джип продолжил путь, освещая фарами лесную дорогу.  
  
– Нас мог увидеть кто угодно, – простонал Стайлз, начиная потихоньку осознавать произошедшее.  
  
– Это дорогой мало кто пользуется, большая часть пути проходит через наши владения, – пояснил Дерек.  
  
Стайлз кивнул. Хоть одна хорошая новость.  
  
– Почему ты не регенерируешь? – шея Дерека выглядела страшно – огромные багровые засосы, один из которых слегка кровянил.  
  
– Не будем давать ему повод снова взбеситься.  
  
– Я не хотел заставлять тебя обращаться, – извинился Стайлз, вспоминая, каким бледным и напуганным казался Дерек.  
  
– Я знаю. Я не собирался принуждать тебя делать минет, – вернул тот. – Проехали.  
  
Зевнув, Стайлз протер глаза рукой. Где-то в глубине души он сгорал от смущения и стыда, но сейчас ему зверски хотелось спать.  
  
– Я не понимаю. Я полвечера убил на файлы Нолана. Там написано, что чаще всего связь возникает между родственниками – человеком и оборотнем. И очень редко между, ну…  
  
– Любовниками, – подсказал Дерек, не отвлекаясь от дороги.  
  
– Да, что-то такое я и собирался сказать, – признал Стайлз, внутренне шокированный словом «любовники». – Мы не должны быть связаны!  
  
– Но мы связаны, – вставил Дерек.  
  
– Это вообще не имеет смысла, – Стайлз скрестил руки и уперся ногами в обшивку джипа, расставив колени пошире. В трусах было мокро и холодно, Стайлза то и дело передергивало от мерзкого ощущения.  
  
Дерек тяжело вздохнул.  
  
– Возможно, имеет, – возразил он. – Я тебе в какой-то мере… симпатизирую. Иногда.  
  
– Отлично, – Стайлз пнул ни в чем не повинный коврик. – Десять минут назад ты кончил в мой рот, а теперь не способен признать, что я тебе нравлюсь!  
  
– Когда ты кончал в мой рот, я тебе нравился? – поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
Стайлз осекся.  
  
Ну почему Дерек все время такой ублюдок?  
  
– Предлагаю сойтись на ничьей.  
  
– Мы не играем в лакросс, Стайлз, – Дерек выехал на нормальную дорогу, и Стайлз обнаружил, что они совсем близко к его дому.  
  
– Конечно, в лакроссе хотя бы есть правила.  
  
– Здесь тоже, – Дерек сбросил скорость.  
  
– Я не в восторге, – сообщил Стайлз. – Как вы живете с этим внутри все время?  
  
– Я его контролирую. Полностью, – Дерек вывернул на улицу, где жил Стайлз. – И мы вместе с детства, наши желания, привязанности, мировоззрение – почти все совпадает. Поэтому мы не любим укушенных, им тяжело ужиться с волком внутри.  
  
– Это звучит ужасно, но я счастлив, что Питер укусил Скотта, а не меня, – сказал он, вылезая из припаркованного Дереком джипа. – И отдельно я счастлив, что после полной установки связи волк будет приходить в меня только в минуты опасности. Я бы спятил, если бы он все время сидел внутри. Это реально хреново, чувак.  
  
Стайлз поймал брошенные Дереком ключи и не удивился, когда тот проследовал за ним в дом. Это было идиотское чувство, но Стайлзу не хотелось, чтобы Дерек уходил. Не сейчас. Он просто не мог остаться со всем этим один.  
  
Есть предел даже суперсиле Стилински.  
  
Стайлз нуждался в подзарядке. Например, ему бы подошла пара крепких объятий.  
  
– Иди в душ, – в своей обычной полуприказной манере проговорил Дерек, и Стайлз послушался, прихватив сменное белье и чистую футболку. Стайлз ощущал себя грязным и мечтал, наконец, снять полные спермы трусы.  
  
В другое время он бы проторчал под душем не меньше получаса, но его гнало обратно беспокойство. Он наспех домылся, кое-как вытерся и, напялив одежду, зашагал к себе. Дерек сидел на его постели, перебирая валявшиеся рядом распечатки по истории Гражданской войны Севера и Юга.  
  
– Ты… – нерешительно начал Стайлз.  
  
– Я тоже хочу в душ, – Дерек встал. – Ложись.  
  
Стайлз свернулся калачиком, закутался в одеяло и вслушался: в доме стояла тишина, так что он без труда мог разобрать, как скрипнула дверь в ванную, как зашумела вода и как она стихла через минут десять. Дерек вернулся, не удосужившись толком вытереться. Он бросил свои вещи на стул, повесил на спинку влажное полотенце и забрался к Стайлзу.  
  
– Чувак, ты голый, – пробормотал тот, когда Дерек без особого стеснения уложил его удобным для себя образом: спина к груди, бедра к бедрам.  
  
Это было даже лучше придуманных Стайлзом объятий.  
  
– Ты его держал в руках и во рту, в чем проблема? – лениво отозвался Дерек. Стайлзу стало щекотно – Дерек выдыхал слова прямо ему в шею.  
  
– А теперь ты прижимаешь его к моей заднице, – Стайлз поерзал. – Напрягает.  
  
Дерек не стал отвечать. Он поцеловал Стайлза в плечо и погладил ладонью по животу, вызвав желание прижаться теснее.  
  
– Спи. На часах как раз полночь.  
  
– Отец вернется в восемь, – предупредил Стайлз, зевая. Он был измотан и лежать в тепле, без движения, казалось настоящим блаженством. Присутствие Дерека завершало картину, делая ее идеальной.  
  
– Я уйду в семь, – пообещал Дерек.  
  
– Подходит, – Стайлз закрыл глаза. – А как же Нолан? Он не будет ждать тебя в баре?  
  
– Нолан понимал, что я не вернусь. И, уверен, он там не скучает, – Дерек легко шлепнул его по бедру. – Спи.  
  
Стайлз проглотил возмущение, перетащил руку Дерека обратно на свой живот и расслабился.  
  
Уже засыпая, он вспомнил строчку из файла на флешке.  
  
 _«После установки связи спутник не может быть обращен. Ему никогда не стать оборотнем, будет он укушен своим альфой или чужим»._  
  
Теперь, почувствовав на своей шкуре, что такое жить с волком внутри, Стайлз не сомневался в принятом решении.


	4. Часть IV. Дерек

Дерек закончил одеваться и подошел к кровати Стайлза. Тот лежал, обнимая подушку обеими руками, одеяло сбилось, закрутившись вокруг талии. Дыхание было размеренным и глубоким, и Дереку на мгновение стало жаль его будить.  
  
– Эй, – он осторожно тронул его за плечо. – Вставай.  
  
– У нас отменили утренние занятия, – с впечатляющей уверенностью пробормотал Стайлз, не просыпаясь, и попытался зарыться под подушку с головой.  
  
– Стайлз, твой отец узнал, что Скотт оборотень, – сказал Дерек, сделав шаг назад.  
  
– ЧТО? – Стайлз сел на кровати, ошарашено моргая. – Дерек, мой отец…  
  
– …ни о чем не знает, – закончил Дерек. – Я просто хотел тебя разбудить.  
  
Стайлз обессилено откинулся назад, широко разведя руки в стороны и тяжело дыша. Дерек рискнул снова приблизиться к постели и даже присесть на край.  
  
– Ты самый худший бойфренд на свете, поздравляю, – проворчал Стайлз.  
  
– Бойфренд? – уточнил Дерек.  
  
– _Любовник_ , – с непередаваемым выражением лица ответил Стайлз. – Я не знаю, как это правильно назвать. Друг по перепиху? Блин, мы даже не друзья.  
  
– Окей, – кивнул Дерек, прерывая перечень определений. – Пусть будет бойфренд.  
  
– Отлично, – Стайлз протер глаза. – Зачем ты меня разбудил? В прошлый раз ты просто ушел. Хоп – и нет.  
  
Дерек задумался. Рациональной причины будить Стайлза у него не было. Напутствия в стиле «не влезай в чужие дела, держись подальше от неприятностей» не работали со Стайлзом, как он успел выяснить.   
  
– Я хочу выйти через дверь, – ответил Дерек. – Кто-то должен ее за мной закрыть.  
  
– Ладно, – Стайлз неохотно вылез из-под одеяла, поежился и зашагал, потягиваясь на ходу. – Так и скажи, что тебе просто нравится надо мной издеваться. Я мог спать еще двадцать минут.  
  
Дерек молча проследовал за ним – короткий коридор, лестница, передняя дверь. Стайлз схватился за ручку и вдруг передумал.  
  
– Что мне делать, если такое повторится, когда я буду в школе?  
  
Притвориться, что не понял вопроса, Дерек не мог.  
  
– Врежь Скотту, – посоветовал он. – Агрессия.   
  
– Или, – Стайлз в упор посмотрел на Дерека, – я просто уединюсь с Дэнни или с Лидией и…  
  
– …разорвешь их на куски, – невозмутимо продолжил Дерек.  
  
– Эрика?  
  
– Ты хочешь ударить Эрику? – осведомился Дерек. – Я думал, вы помирились.  
  
– Я не говорил про удар, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Мы помирились, и, ты знаешь, она производит… впечатление. Ее глаза и, хм, другие глаза, и ноги…  
  
– Чего ты хочешь добиться, Стайлз? – прямо спросил Дерек.  
  
– Ничего, – Стайлз вскинул открытые ладони в защитном жесте.  
  
– Хорошо, – согласился Дерек. – Потому что если ты пытался проверить, стану ли я ревновать…  
  
– Нет, Дерек, что ты, как ты мог такое подумать…  
  
– То да, я стану, – оповестил Дерек, искренне наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. – Мой волк немного изменил отношение к тебе после вчерашнего.  
  
– Ты мне врешь, – подозрительно уставился на него Стайлз. – Я не слышу твой пульс, но я уверен, что ты врешь. Или недоговариваешь.   
  
– Нет, не совсем, – Дерек вернулся к серьезному тону, оставив поддразнивания на потом. – Твое поведение вчера действительно выбивается за рамки. Твой волк мог попытаться спровоцировать меня на драку или просто потребовать телесного контакта, но ты знаешь, чего именно он хотел.   
  
Стайлз прекратил выглядеть уверенным и довольным. Дерек решил закончить мысль.  
  
– Он хотел меня пометить и приложил все усилия, чтобы добиться желаемого. И так как мой волк на это согласился – мне даже не пришлось его принуждать и уговаривать, он подставился добровольно, это все выглядит не очень хорошо.   
  
– Что насчет человеческой части? – Стайлз прислонился к косяку. – Дерек, я люблю Лидию. Я схожу по ней с ума с третьего класса. Пусть даже она смотрит на меня, как на пустое место, а ее кровь холодная, как лед – я люблю ее.  
  
– Не знаю, – признался Дерек. – Моей человеческой части плевать. Хотя я считаю, что у тебя нет шансов с Лидией.  
  
– Круто, – Стайлз изобразил на лице раздражение. – Теперь проваливай, спасибо за поддержку.  
  
Он провернул ручку, снял цепочку с двери и широко распахнул ее перед Дереком.  
  
– Передай Скотту, что после школы я буду натаскивать остальных. Он может прийти, – сказал Дерек, останавливаясь в проходе.  
  
– Не жди слишком многого, я гарантирую: он еще не справился с мыслью о наших отношениях и не захочет тебя видеть, – предупредил Стайлз. – Но я попробую.  
  
Дерек кивнул, отвернулся, собираясь ступить на крыльцо, Стайлз странно замешкался, и как-то так получилось, что пальцы Стайлза крепко стиснули рукав куртки Дерека. Тот нахмурился, поднял взгляд, встретившись с широко распахнутыми глазами Стайлза, который спешно отдернул руку, принявшись сжимать и разжимать злополучные пальцы. Дерек с грохотом закрыл дверь и шагнул вперед, ловя двинувшегося к нему Стайлза.  
  
– Всегда мечтал сделать что-то такое, – признался Стайлз, обвивая шею Дерека, и прижался губами к его рту, без малейшего промедления запустив язык внутрь.  
  
Дерек склонился, давая лучший доступ, и устроил ладони на бедрах, чувствуя кончиками пальцев округлость ягодиц. Стайлз целовался самозабвенно, Дерек ощущал, что он еще немного зол и рассержен, и не возражал против некоторой грубоватости. Стайлз что-то простонал ему в рот, Дерек вздрогнул, они столкнулись зубами и, неожиданно, снова вернулись в нужное положение – как если бы у каждого внутри сработал магнит.  
  
Стайлз оторвался от него, замер, возбужденно дыша, и уставился на Дерека с плохо скрываемым превосходством.  
  
– А вот теперь я точно выгоню твой маленький вервольфий зад на улицу, – сообщил он, блестя глазами.  
  
– Потому что…  
  
– Потому что мой отец вот-вот вернется, а мне нужно заглянуть в душ, – Стайлз выкрутился из хватки Дерека и снова открыл дверь. – Иди.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся и, не оборачиваясь, сбежал вниз по ступенькам. Он сознавал, что его настроение было уж слишком радостным, но собирался наслаждаться им ближайшие пару кварталов, которые ему предстояло пройти до встречи с поджидавшим его Ноланом.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– Так-так-так, – поприветствовал его тот, стоя у машины. – Я ожидал увидеть недовольство, но, без сомнений, ошибся.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза в притворном негодовании и сел в машину, машинально осматривая салон.  
  
– Твой Бамблби в порядке, – уверил его Нолан. – Никакого секса в твоей машине, Меган пригласила меня домой.  
  
– Надеюсь, она не оказалась чокнутой охотницей, – отозвался Дерек, проворачивая ключ в замке зажигания и включая передачу.  
  
– Ха-ха, сколько еще ты будешь припоминать мне ту интрижку с Тайлером? – Нолан с осуждением сузил глаза. – Это даже была не моя идея, Эмили требовалась информация, и я помогал ей ее достать.  
  
– Он тебя ранил. И чудом не убил, – возразил Дерек. – Кроме того, Нолан, ты не из тех, кому нужно ложиться в кровать для сбора данных.  
  
– Ладно, отстань, он был горяч, – Нолан вытащил из бардачка бутылку воды и сделал пару глотков. – Потом, сейчас уже не восемнадцатый век, покажи мне оборотня, который никогда не трахался с охотником или охотницей? Это сильнее нас. Страсть, опасность, адреналин! Мы любим это. Они любят это. Если соблюдать осторожность, никаких проблем.   
  
– Серьезно? – переспросил Дерек, опуская стекло: ему нравилось ездить по утреннему городу, тихо, спокойно и запахи гораздо лучше, чем днем.  
  
– Конечно, – Нолан допил воду. – Ты же читал про ту охотницу из Мичигана, которая нашла малявку из наших и выходила его, а потом пристроила в стаю? Противостояние постепенно превращается в игру. Не без жертв с обеих сторон, но, Дерек, мы бы и сами убрали какого-нибудь свихнувшегося омегу, забреди он на нашу территорию. В существовании охотников есть смысл, они держат в тонусе нас, мы – их. И романы неизбежны, все же читали «Ромео и Джульетту», кому не хочется вкусить запретной любви?  
  
– Да, – Дерек миновал черту города и углубился в лес. – Но ты знаешь, как заканчиваются такие романы. И как относятся к тем, кто решил заиграться.  
  
Нолан зябко натянул рукава на пальцы.  
  
– Да, – подтвердил он. – Знаю.  
  
Под колесами тихо шуршала попадавшая на дорогу листва, Дерек выкрутил руль, объезжая крупный камень, грозивший убить ему подвеску.  
  
– Давай-ка сменим тему, – предложил Нолан. – Почему ты не рассказал мне, что ловишь каниму?  
  
Только опыт позволил Дереку не отправить Бамблби в кювет.  
  
– Откуда ты знаешь про каниму?  
  
– У твоих бруклинских друзей длинные языки и, что странно, у них есть мозги, – сказал Нолан. – Мы столкнулись с ними на одном благотворительном вечере – Эмили без ума от благотворительности – и они рассказали, что ты задаешь забавные вопросы. А так как все в курсе про мое несчастное детство и связь с твоей стаей, они поделились со мной. Ведь, Дерек, кто лучше меня умеет собирать сведения, верно?  
  
– Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, – Дерек остановил машину. – Ты не должен соваться в это дело.  
  
– Слушай, – Нолан отстегнул ремень и сел вполоборота к Дереку. – Я не возражал, когда первые пару лет после пожара вы провели в той стае, это было разумно. За вами действительно могли следить, и у них был альфа, способный помочь Лоре. Вы не хотели ставить под угрозу нас с Эмили, я понял. Но сейчас я не вижу угрозы, Дерек. Я не буду выслеживать эту тварь или бросаться в драку. Я всего лишь хочу помочь тебе.  
  
– Я справлюсь, – Дерек ценил порыв Нолана, но он бы не простил себе, случись с ним что-нибудь.  
  
– У тебя трое едва обращенных щенков, мятежный то ли бета, то ли омега, связавшийся с охотницей, и мальчишка-спутник. А канима злобная, мерзкая тварь, отлично защищенная и очень опасная. Ты не в том положении, чтобы строить из себя супергероя, – Нолан вздохнул. – Только бумажная работа, окей?   
  
– Скотт придет в стаю, – ответил Дерек, понимая, что сдается.   
  
– Куда он денется, – отмахнулся Нолан. – Отлично. Придем, я покажу тебе мои наработки.  
  
Дерек приподнял брови.  
  
– Мы знакомы уже больше десяти лет, – напомнил Нолан, вылезая из машины. – Я знаю, как тебя убедить.  
  
Что ж, тут он был прав. И Дерек сознавал, что ему нужна помощь – пусть он предпочитал обходиться своими силами, стайные отношения учили вовремя объединять усилия.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– Чем это пахнет? – поморщился Нолан, стоило им войти в дом.  
  
– Айзек? – обеспокоенно позвал Дерек и бегом кинулся в подвал. Он слетел вниз и остановился, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
  
Айзек устроился на полу – с одной стороны стоял ящик дешевого виски, с другой – опустошенные бутылки. Сам бета сидел, обнимая себя за колени и устроив на них подбородок. Дерек присмотрелся и нахмурился. Мало того, что Айзек, очевидно, стащил деньги, закупился алкоголем и проводил эксперименты по опьянению, он еще и весьма странно оделся.  
  
– Почему на тебе футболка Стайлза? – спросил Дерек, игнорируя стоящего за его спиной Нолана.  
  
– Захотелось надеть, – Айзек смотрел в пол, рассеянно водя по нему ладонью. На запястье выделялась широкая ярко-розовая резинка Эрики. Опознав в валяющейся рядом тряпке плед с собственной кровати, Дерек сообразил, что происходит.  
  
Айзек остался один в доме, и ему отчаянно не хватало стаи.  
  
– Как успехи? – Нолан вышел вперед. – Тебе должно было учиться легче, чем нам. Мы понятия не имели, что такое быть пьяным, а ты четко знаешь ощущение.  
  
– Если пью залпом и сосредотачиваюсь, могу удерживать какое-то время, не очень долго, – Айзек задрал голову, ища взглядом Дерека. – Я влез в твой кошелек.  
  
Дерек двинулся, будучи готов к тому, что Айзек сейчас в страхе отпрянет, но тот даже не дернулся.   
  
– Как ты уговорил кассира продать тебе алкоголь? – он присел на корточки в ярде от Айзека.  
  
– У меня есть поддельное ID, – признался тот. – И я умею делать вид, что я старше двадцати одного.  
  
– Ты едва не подставил всех нас, – произнес Дерек. – Ты до сих пор в розыске.   
  
– Я знаю, – Айзек пнул носком пластиковую крышечку. – Я хочу вернуться в школу. Дерек, я должен вернуться в школу. Вы все уезжаете, и я просто схожу с ума здесь.   
  
– Сходишь с ума, – покивал Дерек, задумчиво разглядывая оставшийся виски. Он вытащил одну из бутылок и разбил ее об пол. Густо пахнуло алкоголем, стекло матово поблескивало в луже. Дерек дернул Айзек за руку и заставил опустить ладонь, надавил, зная, как больно острые осколки впиваются в кожу и как ее жжет от спирта.  
  
– Дерек! – в интонации Нолана было что-то среднее между негодованием и пониманием.  
  
– Когда ты последний раз видел отца? – резко спросил Дерек, надавливая еще сильнее.   
  
– Что? – растерялся шипящий от боли Айзек.  
  
– Я спросил, когда ты последний раз видел отца? Вы ссорились? Это правда, что он тебя избивал? Правда, что запирал тебя в наказание на сутки без еды и воды? Правда, что он насиловал тебя?  
  
Айзек дернулся и заговорил, четко произнося каждое слово:  
  
– В тот вечер, когда его убили. Мы не ссорились, хотя отец разозлился из-за моих оценок. Мы поговорили, и я уехал прокатиться перед сном, а когда вернулся, дома никого не было. Мой отец никогда не избивал меня, я просто неловкий от рождения, у меня очень плохая координация в пространстве. Мой отец никогда не морил меня голодом и, уж тем более, не насиловал меня.  
  
Дерек отпустил руку Айзека. Глаза беты оставались человеческими, пульс стучал ровно и размеренно, ни клыков, ни когтей, ни удлинившихся ушей. Айзек полностью владел собой, и его ложь могла обмануть технику полицейских, реши они его проверить на детекторе.  
  
– Ты готов, – признал Дерек, поднимаясь и помогая встать Айзеку. – У меня есть одна идея. Мы снимем с тебя подозрения.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– Парень или девчонка – подытожил Нолан, отпихивая в сторону ноутбук. – На кого ставишь?  
  
– Джексон, – Дерек включил кофе-машину. – Пусть это будет Джексон.  
  
– Странно, – Нолан крутил в руках ложечку. – Разве не лучше, если это окажется покусанная Питером девчонка? Не думал, что ты будешь счастлив узнать, что так неудачно обратил человека.  
  
– Мне не следовало соглашаться, – Дерек достал чашки. – Я был не в себе, и мне казалось, что я ему должен за помощь с Питером. Кроме того, он так настойчиво желал укус… Я ошибся.  
  
– Дело не в тебе, – пожал плечами Нолан. – У тебя три нормальные беты. Так что насчет этой Лидии Мартин?  
  
– Ничего, – Дерек порылся в холодильнике в надежде, что подопечные подростки оставили хотя бы немного молока. – Она провалялась в госпитале, потом двое суток гуляла в беспамятстве по лесам, теперь вернулась к учебе.  
  
– И почему же ты не хочешь, чтобы канимой оказалась она?  
  
Дерек иногда ненавидел Нолана за его проницательность.  
  
– Стайлз ее любит, – коротко пояснил он.  
  
– А ты собираешься убить каниму, – Нолан почесал кончик носа. – Твоему спутнику это не понравится.  
  
– Между мной и Лидией он выберет Лидию. Вообще-то он выберет Лидию и между ней и Скоттом, – пояснил Дерек.  
  
– У тебя не будет выбора, – Нолан постучал пальцами по крышке ноутбука. – Конечно, можно надеяться на лучшее, попробовать поймать хозяина и помечтать, что канима закончит обращение и станет волком, но…  
  
– Я убью ее, – Дерек поставил чашки на стол. – Неизвестно, кто окажется следующей целью этой твари. Я не могу так рисковать.  
  
– Я попробую навести справки насчет хозяев этих штук, – Нолан добавил сахар и налил найденное молоко в свой кофе. – Вдруг есть какой-то третий путь?  
  
– Стайлзу придется смириться, – Дерек сжал чашку так сильно, что обжег пальцы. – Но я все-таки верю, что это Джексон. Нолан, он настоящая змея. Это должен быть он.  
  
– Ты же не надеялся, что укус его убьет? – Нолан с наслаждением сделал глоток.  
  
– Я надеялся, что он оставит меня в покое. Я не собирался предлагать ему место в стае. По крайней мере, не сразу, – Дерек попытался вспомнить, чем руководствовался тогда, но получалось так себе. Боль от очередного разрыва связи смешивалась с опьяняющим могуществом альфы, тело перестраивалось – Дерек помнил и охватившую его лихорадку, и сильное головокружение, и привкус крови во рту. Он бродил по старому дому как будто в беспамятстве, ему все время чудилось, что все происходящее лишь дурной сон, что сейчас из кухни снова выйдет мать, что под ногами вовсе не сор и пепел, а выписанной теткой из Орегона паркет. Он плохо соображал: в ушах стучало, тело то и дело пыталось сменить форму – будто сам Дерек неопытный щенок, не умеющий контролировать волка. И Джексон… Джексон попал в неудачный момент.  
  
– Я написал несколько писем. Знаешь, своим знакомым, которые не удивляются странностям. Они сообщат, если наткнуться на что-то необычное, – Нолан допил кофе и взглянул на часы. – Твоя стая скоро вернется из школы?  
  
Дерек тоже посмотрел на время.  
  
– Если их не перестреляют охотники по дороге.  
  
– Ясно. Надеюсь, им понравится сюрприз. А я пока прокачусь в город, не хочу вам мешать тренироваться. Никогда не любил насилие, – Нолан подхватил со стула куртку.  
  
– Или ты боишься очередной порции вопросов от Эрики? – улыбнулся Дерек.  
  
– Дай ей e-mail Эмили, – попросил Нолан. – Это облегчит всем жизнь.  
  
– Кстати, – Дерек покосился на планшет Нолана. – Когда ты собираешься обратно?  
  
– Я разговаривал утром со своим управляющим. Он сказал, что готов отказаться от ежемесячной премии, если я задержусь еще на неделю. Он у меня трудоголик.  
  
– Вот как, – Дерек в задумчивости нахмурился. – А твоя альфа?  
  
– Учитывая, что я при ней исполняю роль Сверчка, а она у нас Пиноккио, Эмили готова пожить без совести столько, сколько я пожелаю, – Нолан проверил портмоне. – Здесь сейчас интереснее, чем в Нью-Йорке, я задержусь.  
  
– Напомни мне, почему мы друзья, – попросил Дерек.  
  
– Из жалости, Хейл. Мы дружим друг с другом из жалости, – повторил Нолан и махнул на прощание рукой.  
  
Дерек отправил обе чашки в раковину и позвонил Бойду. Он собирался убить двух зайцев одним махом. Даже трех: проверить Джексона, отправить Айзека обратно в школу и вернуть Бойду его мужское достоинство – после избиения на глазах Эрики тот излишне присмирел. Задание от альфы взбодрит его и заставит чувствовать себя лучше.  
  
И Бойд имел доступ к большинству школьных ключей, он без труда сможет заманить Джексона туда, откуда его будет легко ненадолго выкрасть.  
  
Дерек вернулся в свою комнату и проверил сохранившийся с его детства тайник: внутри находился большой пластиковый контейнер с осколком зеркала, перепачканного в яде канимы.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– Я почти ничего о нем не знаю, – призналась Эрика. Тренировка закончилась, и теперь она сидела, сняв резинку и расчесывая спутавшиеся волосы. – Он никогда не принадлежал к моей лиге, так что я старалась не смотреть на него лишний раз.  
  
– Бойд?  
  
– Моя лига еще ниже, чем у Эрики. Если она смотрела на меня как на прокаженного, что говорить о парне, который водит порш? – Бойд пожал плечами. – Вряд ли мы сказали друг другу больше пяти слов за все эти годы.  
  
– Он порядочная сволочь, – Айзек откинулся назад, укладываясь на пол и опираясь на локти. – А еще он трус. Знаете, он боится своего отца больше, чем я боялся моего. А у меня хотя бы были основания.  
  
– Соберитесь, – приказал Дерек. – И вспомните, чем он занимается. В школе невозможно что-то скрыть.  
  
– Тренируется, – Бойд отпил воды и вылил остатки себе на темечко. – Лакросс, бассейн, спортзал. Чаще всего я вижу его там. Занимается, как одержимый.  
  
– Может быть, это не он? – Айзек почесал подживающую на животе царапину – след от когтей Эрики. – Зачем убиваться на беговой дорожке, если можешь без труда обогнать едущую на скорости тачку?   
  
– Потому что он умен и понимает, что чересчур сильные перемены привлекают чужое внимание? – с нажимом поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
Стая примолкла. Эрика нервно отбросила пряди назад, Бойд плотнее засунул руки в карманы форменной куртки члена команды по лакроссу. Айзек усмехнулся и тут же угас, вспомнив о собственном проступке.   
  
Дерек помолчал немного и продолжил.  
  
– Не исключено, что он плохо себя контролирует. Или не помнит, что делает. Мы не можем строить догадки, нам нужно знать точно.  
  
– Как нам незаметно его увести? – Эрика увернулась в сторону от летевшей в нее стрелы. Дереку определенно нравилось усовершенствование – Нолан привез несколько установок, которые они развесили в подвале. Арбалеты ориентировались на исходившее от тел тепло и отправляли стрелы в цель с неравным промежутком времени. Для взрослого оборотня уклониться от такой было сущей игрушкой, но для натаскивания щенков самое то.  
  
– Ведите себя естественно. Он ваш одноклассник, выберете момент и приведите его сюда, – Дерек швырнул свою стрелу в Айзека.  
  
– Я прослежу за ним, – сказал Бойд.  
  
– Конечно, ведь никто не заметит парня ростом в шесть футов, следующего неотступно за местной звездой школы! – Эрика подняла оба больших пальца вверх.  
  
– Не заметят, – Бойд повернулся к ней. – Я здесь оказался именно поэтому. Никто меня не замечал. Никогда.  
  
– У нас есть ниндзя, йахууу! – Айзек покосился на Дерека. – Не знаю, как сейчас, а раньше Джексон любил ходить на тренажеры после всех занятий, когда в школе уже никого не оставалось. Обычно в компании Дэнни.  
  
– Нам подойдет, – Дерек повернулся к Бойду. – Вы с Эрикой присмотрите за ним. Если Айзек прав, это идеальная возможность. Бойд, ты возьмешь на себя за Дэнни. Эрика, ты вытащишь Джексона.  
  
– Почему не наоборот?  
  
– Потому что Дэнни – гей, умник, – хмыкнула Эрика.  
  
– И если вас застукают, никто не удивится, что Эрика висит на Джексоне – или он на ней, – закончил Айзек.   
  
– Правильно, – Дерек щелкнул кнопкой на пульте, немного прибавляя градус на кондиционере. – Бойд, ты отвечаешь за Джексона. Эрика, будешь слушать Бойда.  
  
– А я, как всегда, отлично проведу время здесь, – Айзек уставился на тренировочную грушу. – Почему МакКол не пришел?  
  
– По словам Стайлза он предпочел отправиться на свою подработку к Дитону, – ответил Дерек, вспоминая скинутую смс. – Проблемой со Скоттом мы займемся потом.  
  
Эрика вздохнула и достала мобильник.  
  
– Мне пора. У меня сегодня семейный ужин.  
  
Дерек кивнул и встал.  
  
– Я тебя провожу.  
  
Он плотно закрыл дверь в подвал и положил ладонь на плечо остановившейся Эрике.  
  
– Насчет Бойда, – начал он, но та его перебила:  
  
– Я понимаю. Я оборотень, но я все еще девушка. Я буду покладистой, Дерек. Раз он все никак не может оправиться от того, что ты заставил его рыдать при девчонке.  
  
– Все изменится, – пообещал Дерек.   
  
– Без проблем, – Эрика облизнула губы. – Что насчет Айзека? Перед ним я тоже должна разыгрывать кроткую овечку?  
  
– Нет, – Дерек поразмыслил пару секунд. – Он не нуждается в жалости.  
  
– Скотт? – Эрика заулыбалась.  
  
– Тем более.  
  
– Стайлз? – Дерек скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как напряглось тело Эрики в ожидании ответа.  
  
– Ты знаешь, что я тебе скажу, – Дерек пристально посмотрел на Эрику.  
  
Та кивнула, отвернулась и тут же развернулась обратно, устроив руку на шее Дерека.   
– Я хотела сказать, что раньше… заблуждалась.  
  
Дерек потерся щекой о ее запястье, щетина царапнула нежную кожу. Эрика вздрогнула, отдернула руку и хихикнула.  
  
– Будем считать это недоразумением, – предложил он. – Подвезти тебя до города?  
  
– Я пройдусь, – Эрика прихватила брошенную на диване сумку. – Спасибо.  
  
– Мне все равно по пути, – сказал Дерек. – Подожди меня у машины.  
  
Он вернулся в подвал, предупредив Айзека и Бойда, что уезжает, и двинулся к границе участка – пусть Эрика и оборотень, не стоит ей гулять одной по лесу в вечернее время суток. Она, конечно, справится с любым неудачливым ухажером, но зачем создавать лишние проблемы? Кроме того, наличие дома постоянно голодных подростков уничтожало запасы еды со скоростью, близкой к космической. И как бы Дерек не ненавидел походы в магазин, их было сложно избежать.  
  
Эрика вышла за квартал от ее дома, и Дерек развернул Бамблби. Супермаркет находился в другой стороне. Он едва успел тронуться, как машину остановили. Дерек вылез наружу.  
  
– Я превысил скорость, шериф? – спросил он, отлично зная, что ехал гораздо медленнее положенного.  
  
– В каком-то смысле, – отец Стайлза неторопливо приблизился к нему. – Речь определенно идет о превышении.  
  
– Выпишите мне штраф? – Дерек не знал, как правильно держаться в ситуации, когда отец твоего якобы бойфренда недоволен поспешностью развития ваших отношений. – Арестуете?  
  
– Я мог бы, – согласился шериф, покосившись на протянутые в его сторону запястья.  
  
– Я знаю, – произнес Дерек. – И ценю, что вы этого не делаете.  
  
– Стайлз, – выразительно сказал шериф и умолк, явно пытаясь сформулировать мысль.  
  
– Как насчет продолжить этот разговор в другом месте? – предложил Дерек. – Вы пьете кофе?  
  
– Когда мой сын не видит, – усмехнулся шериф. – Тут за углом есть неплохое место.  
  
Они дошагали до кофейни в неловком и тяжелом молчании. Официантка приняла заказ, кокетливо стрельнув глазами в сторону Дерека, и тому стало окончательно неловко.  
  
– Возвращаясь к скоростному режиму, – заговорил шериф. – Кажется, когда мы разговаривали в последний раз, я поднимал вопрос о некоторых ограничениях.   
  
– Так и было, – подтвердил Дерек. – Но вы же знаете, правила правилами, а в реальности люди предпочитают руководствоваться соображениями разумности происходящего.  
  
– Вот как, – шериф отодвинул стаканчик в сторону. – Но несоблюдение правил карается законом.  
  
– Верно, – Дерек поднял глаза. – Сколько вы работаете в полиции? Десять лет? Больше? И преступления продолжают совершаться. Ни один, так другой, я прав?  
  
– Сынок, – шериф снова сделал глоток кофе. – Я помню о пожаре, и я помню тебя. Это была ужасная трагедия. Я не хочу тебя запугивать, но я должен защитить моего сына.  
  
– Я не собираюсь ему вредить, – спокойно ответил Дерек. – Он много для меня значит. В каком-то смысле, он особенный для меня.  
  
Шериф усмехнулся.  
  
– Особенный, – он шумно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. – Надо же. Он употребил то же слово в отношении тебя. _Особенный_.  
  
– Вам не о чем беспокоится, – уверил его Дерек.  
  
– Разумеется, есть о чем. Стайлзу еще не исполнилось семнадцати, и ты не мальчишка-сверстник, ты взрослый парень и…  
  
– Вы не способны смириться с мыслью, что у нас может быть полноценный секс, – Дерек устал играть словами.   
  
Губы шерифа опасно сжались. Дерек все еще ощущал дискомфорт, но бояться таких вещей он давно разучился.  
  
– У него все равно рано или поздно будет секс, вы это понимаете не хуже меня, – продолжил Дерек. – Как я уже сказал, Стайлз не развлечение для меня. Если бы я хотел чего-то _такого_ , я бы не стал связываться с сыном шерифа, я не идиот.  
  
– Это статья, – тихо сказал шериф.  
  
– Будет лучше, если он станет стирать ладони в кровь? – уточнил Дерек и помотал головой. – Я не силен в таких беседах и, видимо, говорю лишнее.  
  
– Говоришь, – подтвердил шериф. – С удовольствием бы отправил тебя сейчас в камеру.  
  
– Что вам мешает?  
  
– Мой сын по какой-то странной причине отвечает тебе взаимностью. И это действительно удивляет, Стайлз никогда не был одним из тех детей, которые легко попадают под чужое влияние, ведутся на дорогую машину или… – шериф махнул рукой, и Дерек перевел его жест как оценку его собственной внешности. – Как вы познакомились?  
  
– У меня есть некоторые общие дела со Скоттом.  
  
– Ох, боже, надеюсь, Мелисса этого не знает! – пробормотал шериф. – Что с этим сорванцом?  
  
– Я несколько раз застал его на своей земле, мы разговорились. У него проблемы с контролем агрессии, – Дерек отчаянно изобретал хотя бы относительно правдоподобное объяснение. В конце концов, он не Стайлз, чтобы выдумывать на ходу. – Это из-за его отца.  
  
– Из-за отца?  
  
Дерек почувствовал себя лучше. Шериф переключился на Скотта, а собственная выдумка нравилась ему все больше и больше.  
  
– Он злится на него. У Скотта проблемы в школе, его бросила девушка, ему бы сейчас не помешала помощь, но к матери он с этим не пойдет. Он злится. А я проходил через похожее, когда не стало моей семьи. И мне показалось, что я должен ему помочь.  
  
Интересно, как бы отреагировал Скотт, узнав, что Дерек только что записал себя в его психотерапевты?  
  
– Ясно, – шериф выглядел ошарашенным. – А Стайлз его лучший друг.  
  
– Так все и было, – Дерек поспешил сделать еще пару глотков.  
  
– Ладно, – у шерифа запищала рация. – К сожалению, мне пора.  
  
– Так что насчет ограничений?   
  
Шериф помедлил.  
  
– Я спущу с тебя шкуру, если узнаю, что Стайлз пострадал. В любом смысле. Мне все равно, будет это неудачный секс или разбитое сердце моего сына. Я тебя предупредил.  
  
– Мне подходит, – согласился Дерек, не предлагая шерифу на прощание руки. Он сомневался, что тот бы ее пожал.  
  
Он допил кофе, расплатился и вернулся к машине. Шериф успел уехать – и оставить штраф за неправильную парковку. Дерек усмехнулся, засунул квитанцию в карман и отправился в супермаркет, размышляя, стоит ли ему позвонить Стайлзу или лучше оставить разговор с его отцом в тайне.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Дерек припарковал Бамблби и нахмурился. Езда по проселочным дорогам плохо сказывалась на автомобиле: его следовало минимум нормально помыть, а в идеале неплохо бы и побаловать – сменить масло, проверить свечи. Дерек пообещал себе, что займется машиной, как только у него появится немного времени.  
  
Он вытащил пакеты из багажника и отправился по знакомой тропинке. Было неудобно: вес он почти не чувствовал, его мышцы спокойно бы справились с гораздо большей нагрузкой, но определенная потеря маневренности раздражала. Уж не говоря о производимом им шуме. В общем, Дерек не сильно удивился, когда примерно на полпути его встретил Бойд и молча забрал половину ноши.   
  
– Ты до сих пор здесь? – Дерек приподнял брови. – Не хотел оставлять Айзека одного?  
  
Бойд пожал плечами:  
  
– У меня выдалось свободное время.  
  
– И ты решил посвятить его парню из твоей стаи, потому что если слаб один – слабыми становятся все, а ты этого не хочешь? – подсказал Дерек, внутренне развлекаясь.   
  
– Нет, – Бойд отвернулся, пряча смущение на лице.  
  
– Хорошо, – Дерек поудобнее перехватил врезавшуюся в ладонь ручку пакета.   
  
– Как насчет тебя? – вдруг спросил Бойд, останавливаясь. – Ты наш альфа, почему ты оставляешь его одного? Айзек сказал, ты обещал вернуться прошлой ночью. Не позже двух. Он покинул территорию только когда понял, что остался один.  
  
– Считаешь, это я виноват в его срыве? – спросил Дерек. Его не покидало подозрение, что под внезапной заботой об Айзеке Бойд прятал собственные обиды.  
  
– Разве нет? – к Бойду вернулось его нечитаемое выражение лица. К счастью, Дерек никогда не доверял глазам, предпочитая опираться на подсказки волка. Бойд действительно был обижен.  
  
– Нет, – ответил Дерек. – Я вожак, а не нянька. И мое внимание нужно не только Айзеку.   
  
– Ночевал у Стилински? – Бойд даже не пытался скрыть агрессию в голосе.  
  
– Научился чувствовать его запах на мне? – Дереку было плевать на раздражение беты, существовали вещи и поважнее. Слабый нюх Бойда создавал проблемы, и если он наконец научился им пользоваться, Дерек согласен терпеть претензии и дальше.  
  
– Я… да, стало легче узнавать, – Бойд помолчал. – Я унюхал тебя на нем, это проще. Но я бы понял и без подсказок со стороны обоняния. У нас совпали утренние занятия.  
  
Дерек остановился.  
  
– И?  
  
– Стайлз находился в таком хорошем настроении, что довел Финстока до ручки, – пояснил Бойд. – Стилински и так не затыкается, а когда он чему-то радуется, это настоящий ад. Я сложил два и два.  
  
– Тебя задевает, что Стайлз выше по иерархии? – прямо спросил Дерек, продолжив путь. Они вот-вот должны были выйти на лужайку перед домом.  
  
– Меня задевает, что я все еще лузер, – спокойно ответил Бойд. – Я опять стою в стороне ото всех.  
  
Дерек вздохнул.  
  
– Верно. _Ты_ стоишь в стороне. Не стая тебя прогоняет. Ты сам делаешь это.  
  
Бойд задумался, продолжая размеренно шагать рядом. Они добрались до входной двери, Дерек занес пакеты на кухню и раскрыл холодильник: большую часть продуктов требовалось отправить в морозилку. Он умел готовить, но превращаться в домохозяйку и стоять целыми днями у плиты не входило в его планы на ближайшее будущее.  
  
Притащив свою часть, Бойд уселся на стул.  
  
– Я остался сегодня с Айзеком, потому что я знаю, как ему одиноко.  
  
– Нет, – отрезал Дерек, устав от притворства. – Я слышу твою ложь.  
  
Он достал пакет чипсов и кинул его Бойду.  
  
– Попробуй еще раз.  
  
Бойд уставился на упаковку и застыл. Дерек терпеливо ждал, сделав пометку поблагодарить Эрику – она оказалась достаточно внимательной, чтобы рассказать о вкусовых предпочтениях членов стаи.  
  
– Я остался, потому что мне самому было одиноко, – медленно проговорил Бойд.  
  
– Да, – согласился Дерек. – И теперь вы оба в норме. И даже сошлись на том, что я виноват в ваших несчастьях.   
  
– Мы не дети, – возразил Бойд, снова раздражаясь.  
  
– Я всегда винил мать во всех _моих_ несчастьях. Я считал, что раз она альфа, то обязана оберегать меня от всего.   
  
– Ты был эгоистичным ублюдком? – Бойд прищурился, отправляя чипсы в рот.  
  
– Я был похож на Джексона, – Дерек закончил с морозилкой. – Но мой отец не давал мне превратиться в окончательного засранца.  
  
– Ты боялся отца-человека больше, чем мать-альфу? – не поверил Бойд.  
  
– Я уже в четырнадцать был выше ее на полголовы. А вот с отцом я так и не сравнялся, и он знал приемы, которыми мог уложить меня и заставить выть от боли, несмотря на всю мою силу оборотня, – Дерек открыл шкафчик и покопался внутри, вытаскивая спрятанную карточку. Он положил фотографию перед Бойдом. – Это они. Почти сразу после того, как поженились.  
  
Бойд отряхнул крошки с пальцев и осторожно дотронулся. Фотография немного выцвела, Дерек помнил ее более яркой.  
  
– Значит, ты в отца. Я тоже, – признался Бойд. – Он у меня был здоровяк.  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
– Верю, – сказал он. – Так вот, Бойд. Я не буду заниматься этим дерьмом и пытаться вас понять. Я почти никогда ничем не болел и не собираюсь представлять, на что похож приступ эпилепсии. Мой отец поднимал на меня руку, только когда я этого заслуживал, и это было справедливо. Я пользовался популярностью в школе и был настолько уверен в себе, что даже внимание девчонки старше меня – _Кейт Аржент_ – не вызвало у меня удивления. И, определенно, я никогда не терял голову так, чтобы все мои мысли занимала одна и та же юбка. Быть в стае не значит, что остальные будут носиться с твоими проблемами. Но и один на один ты с ними не останешься.  
  
Бойд ссыпал в рот остатки чипсов и метко отправил свернутый в шарик пакет в ведро.  
  
– Как насчет Стайлза? Он тоже часть стаи?   
  
– Это вопрос не ко мне, – усмехнулся Дерек. – Сам на него ответишь.  
  
Бойд ухмыльнулся и встал.  
  
– Ладно, мне пора, – он вернул фотографию Дереку, все еще излишне аккуратно придерживая ее за пожелтевшие края. – Моя подработка начнется через час.  
  
– Доберешься? – спросил Дерек, пряча карточку обратно в шкафчик.  
  
– Да, буду вовремя, – Бойд застегнул до конца молнию на толстовке, так, что воротник достал до подбородка. – Я слышал, завтра Джексон пойдет с Дэнни на тренировку.  
  
– Отличные новости, – Дерек проводил Бойда до дверей. – Насчет твоих подработок… Если тебе будет нужна помощь, это как раз в моей компетенции как альфы.  
  
– Я справляюсь, – улыбнулся Бойд. – Но буду иметь в виду.  
  
Дерек проводил уходящего бету взглядом и обернулся. Айзек опирался на лестничные перила. Дерек не сомневался, что он слышал каждое слово из их разговора с Бойдом.  
  
– Я могу заняться ужином, – предложил Айзек, принюхиваясь. – Что это за запах?  
  
Дерек подошел ближе, Айзек наклонился, втягивая носом воздух и ощерился.  
  
– Ты его знаешь, – подсказал Дерек.  
  
– Очень странный, – Айзек закусил губу, стараясь сосредоточиться. – Он одновременно пугает и успокаивает.  
  
– Думай.  
  
Айзек опустил веки, снова глубоко вдохнул и ошарашено распахнул глаза:  
  
– Шериф! Я помню, как он меня допрашивал, и он сам отвел меня в камеру, беспокоился, что мне могут причинить вред. Это же… он немного пахнет Стайлзом?  
  
– Они кровные родственники, – подтвердил Дерек, прикусывая изнутри губу. Его охватило ощущение глубокого покоя, едва не впервые за последние месяцы ему начало казаться, что он действительно в безопасности и все идет по нужному сценарию.  
  
– Однажды я переиграю Эрику в угадайку, – торжествующе произнес Айзек и двинулся на кухню. – Спагетти?  
  
– Да, – подтвердил Дерек. – И можешь потом ничего не убирать.  
  
«Кто знает, – подумал он, – вдруг мне больше не придется ломать тебе руки».   
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Дерек почуял его задолго до того, как Стайлз появился в зоне видимости. Он вернул занавеску на место и сосредоточился, пытаясь угадать, сколько у них времени. По плану Бойд собирался дождаться конца тренировки и отвлечь Дэнни, чтобы Эрика смогла увести Джексона.   
  
– Эй! – прокричал Стайлз, подходя к крыльцу. – Дерек? Айзек? Эрика? Кто-нибудь?  
  
Дерек плотно закрыл дверь кабинета и вышел в коридор. Стайлз как раз успел войти.  
  
– Что случилось?  
  
– Какой теплый прием, – Стайлз швырнул рюкзак на пол. – Знаешь, я сегодня был в участке, отец не вылезает с работы из-за этой гребаной проверки, в общем, я заехал помочь и, представь себе – наткнулся на данные об оплате штрафа, произведенной неким Дереком Хейлом. И – сюрприииииз! – квитанцию выписал мой отец. Скажи, какова вероятность того, что в город заехал твой полный тезка, хм?  
  
– Шериф оштрафовал меня вчера, – Дерек скрестил руки на груди. – Не думаю, что тебя это касается.  
  
– Последний раз он штрафовал за парковку заезжего адвоката, который вытащил из тюрьмы парня, за которым отец охотился полгода. Что произошло и почему, черт возьми, ни один из вас мне ничего не сказал? Я все еще недостоин «взрослых разговоров»?  
  
Дерек проследил, как Стайлз показал в воздухе очень презрительные кавычки, и тяжело вздохнул. Наверное, ему стоило вчера позвонить Стайлзу и рассказать о милой беседе с его отцом.  
  
– Мы выпили кофе и поговорили, – объяснил Дерек. – А когда я вернулся к машине, меня ждал штраф.  
  
– Круто. И о чем шла речь?  
  
– О сексе, – сформулировал Дерек после секундного размышления. В конце концов, ему действительно нравилось смотреть, как Стайлз теряет челюсть.  
  
– Со мной? – уточнил тот, нервно взмахнув руками. – Зато теперь понятно, почему он весь вечер странно смотрел на меня и рассказывал про сбежавших из дома подростков и венерические заболевания. Дерек, я тебя ненавижу!   
  
– Разговор с твоим отцом не моя инициатива.  
  
– Разговор лишь логичное следствие наших как бы отношений, а они начались по твоей инициативе, – возразил Стайлз. – Так что я продолжаю тебя ненавидеть!  
  
– Ладно, – Дерек развел ладони в сторону. – Что еще?   
  
Стайлз нахмурился, оглядываясь.  
  
– А где остальные? Эрика, Бойд? Разве они не несутся сюда, едва заканчивается последнее занятие? Эй, Эрика!  
  
– Их здесь нет.  
  
– Никаких тренировок сегодня? – удивился Стайлз, оказавшийся в результате бесцельного брожения по холлу всего в ярде от Дерека.  
  
– Тренировки могут быть разными, я поручил им одно дело, – пробормотал Дерек, наконец начиная чувствовать. – Твой волк опять беспокоится?  
  
Эмоции ушли с лица Стайлза. Он помялся, поскреб кончик носа рукой и кивнул.  
  
– Не так, как в прошлый раз – потому что я крут и, кажется, нащупал, как его сдерживать, – но все равно мне неуютно. Как будто я пропустил прием аддерала, а я не пропускал.  
  
– Здесь тебе лучше? – спросил Дерек, пряча тревогу.  
  
– Не знаю, – Стайлза передернуло. – Ты меня бесишь. Пойду проведаю Айзека, он же внизу? В этом вашем подвале для тренировок?  
  
– Тебе туда нельзя, – Дерек преградил путь, и Стайлз практически врезался в него.  
  
– И почему же? Он выйдет из себя и разорвет меня на куски? Ты рядом, я регенерирую, – Стайлз попытался миновать препятствие.  
  
Дерек удержал его, положив руку на грудь.  
– Я тебе покажу, почему. Если ты дашь слово следовать за мной и не высовываться.  
  
Стайлз раздраженно кивнул. Дерек толкнул дверь в подвал, спустился по лестнице, проследив, чтобы Стайлз держался все время за его спиной, и замер.  
  
– Смотри.  
  
– Вау! – Стайлз в своей обычной манере приник к нему, желая разглядеть получше. – Что это?  
  
– Арбалеты, – Дерек показал поочередно расположение каждого. – Обычно они просто реагируют на тепло, но сейчас у них установлена определенная цель, поэтому все стрелы достаются Айзеку.   
  
– Он хорош, – оценил Стайлз, наблюдая, как оборотень уклоняется от следовавших один за другим выстрелов. – Он же хорош?  
  
– Да, у него неплохо получается, – признал Дерек, поймал довольную улыбку Айзека и обратился к нему. – Снизить скорость?  
  
– Дай мне еще пару минут, – попросил Айзек и, перехватив одну из стрел, швырнул ее в Стайлза. Дерек поймал ее в пяти дюймах от плеча своего спутника.  
  
– Думаю, я насмотрелся, – сообщил Стайлз, отступая вверх по лестнице. Дерек, усмехнувшись, последовал за ним. – Айзек до сих пор хочет меня убить?  
  
– Нет, он знал, что я поймаю, – отмахнулся Дерек.   
  
– Откуда эти штуки? – сердце Стайлза немного успокоилось, ритм замедлился, возвращаясь к обычному.  
  
– Игрушки Нолана, – Дерек устроился на нижней ступеньке лестницы в холле.  
  
– Да, кстати, Нолан! – переключился Стайлз. – Где он?  
  
– Зависает с той девчонкой из бара, Меган. Он не умеет говорить «нет» симпатичным девушкам, – Дерек сощурился, разглядывая стоящего напротив него Стайлза. – Вообще-то он в принципе не умеет говорить «нет», если речь не о бизнесе. Так что Нолан постоянно влипает в нелепые романы.  
  
– Лору это не злило? – Дерек заметил, с какой осторожностью Стайлз каждый раз произносит имя его сестры.   
  
– Лора находила его внутреннюю мягкость привлекательной.   
  
– Нет, я про другое, – Стайлз потоптался и задел своим коленом колено Дерека. – У них же было все серьезно?   
  
– Они принадлежали к разным стаям. А значит, у них не было обязательств, – пояснил Дерек. – Что касается их человеческих сущностей… Лора считала, что развлечения ничего не значат, когда есть нечто большое с кем-то другим. Я не был в восторге от ее позиции, но с альфой не спорят.   
  
– Тебя бы такое злило? – Стайлз расплылся в торжествующей улыбке. – Я знал. Ты собственник. Ты чертов Отелло, хотя нет, Отелло должен быть Бойд… Вы все такие, да? Скотт готов убить, если кто-то смотрит на Эллисон больше двух секунд подряд! Господи, мне стало легче дышать! Я нормальный, это просто ваша волчья штука.  
  
– Что? – Дерек бы с удовольствием пропустил все мимо ушей, но Стайлз умел поставить его в тупик своими лишенными смысла тирадами.  
  
– Неважно, – Стайлз явно расслабился. – Поболтал сегодня с Эрикой, вот и… неважно. Ты собственник, твой волк набрался от тебя этой дряни и пытается загипнотизировать меня, все окей, в моей голове снова порядок.  
  
– У тебя никогда не бывает порядка в голове, – Дерек подался вперед и устроил ладони на ягодицах Стайлза, привлекая его к себе. Стайлз от неожиданности едва не свалился, качнулся, вынужденно опираясь руками на плечи Дерека, и широко распахнул глаза. Расстояние между их лицами было меньше дюйма. – Что тебе сказала Эрика?  
  
– Спросила, не хочу ли я ее поцеловать, – Стайлз несколько раз моргнул. – Призналась, что хочет сравнить наше с тобой мастерство. Она же мне солгала? Дерек, я недавно наткнулся на несколько странных форумов, и я надеюсь, что там написана полная чушь, ибо если Скотт к тебе присоединится, а потом ты втянешь его в оргию...  
  
– Она не солгала, – Дерек с сожалением убрал правую руку с задницы Стайлза и провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе. – Она поцеловала меня какое-то время назад.  
  
– Так ты и с ней спишь?   
  
Дерек подумал, что не станет рассказывать Стайлзу об изменившемся цвете радужки.  
  
– Нет. Хотя учитывая твои вчерашние признания насчет Лидии Мартин, разве у тебя есть право спрашивать? – Дерек понимал, что действует не совсем честно. Стайлз лишь наполовину контролировал себя, связь усиливалась при их взаимодействии, особенно таком тесном, но он не мог удержаться. Слишком соблазнительно было вытягивать наружу истинные эмоции Стайлза.   
  
Хотя Эрику, конечно, ждал очередной разговор. Все-таки недаром мать все время ругалась с Лорой и ставила ей Дерека в пример, несмотря на его собственные постоянные прегрешения.   
  
– Окей, – Стайлз, кажется, потерял нить разговора. Он прижался плотнее, забираясь к Дереку на колени, и надавил ладонью на его грудь, вынуждая откинуться назад. Дерек устроил локти на ступеньке повыше и уставился на Стайлза.   
  
Тот сидел, прижимаясь задницей к его вздыбившейся ширинке, и не проявлял никаких признаков дискомфорта. Дерек стиснул зубы, прогоняя рванувшегося внутри волка. Через полчаса здесь будет Джексон, и как бы у него не вело голову от возбуждения, надо прекращать эту игру прямо сейчас.  
  
– Вот за это я тебя тоже ненавижу, – Стайлз прикрыл глаза и потерся об него. Он оперся руками на ступеньку в районе головы Дерека, и тот решил, что еще минут пять у них есть.  
  
В поцелуях Стайлза оставалась определенная неумелость, он будто все время торопился что-то сделать или смущался, или просто плохо себя контролировал из-за всех испытываемых им одновременно чувств. И Дерек любил эту смесь эмоций, твердые губы, влажную мягкость рта, неострые, человеческие зубы, мечущийся в поисках язык. Стайлза хотелось целовать снова и снова, слышать, как он дышит, захлебываясь от недостатка воздуха, чувствовать, как мнет пальцами его футболку.   
  
– О мой бог, – простонал Стайлз, когда Дерек сомкнул зубы на его горле. Дерек лизнул укус, Стайлза прошила крупная дрожь, и вдруг волк вырвался из-под контроля. Дерек пришел в себя только через несколько секунд, осознав, что плотно прижимает к себе Стайлза и рычит на стоящего рядом с перилами Айзека. На удивление тот не выглядел особенно испуганным, скорее пораженным до глубины души. Если речь шла не о настоящем шоке – волк продолжал рычать внутри, мешая сосредоточиться.  
  
Стайлз выбрался из захвата Дерека – цвет его глаз вернулся к стандартному теплому карему, – и встал во весь рост. Длинная свободная толстовка удачно прикрывала эрекцию, чем сам Дерек не мог похвастаться.  
  
– Думаю, альфа-оборотням не нравится, когда бета-оборотни мешают им, когда… когда, – подытожил Стайлз. – Полагаю, мне пора идти. Пока, Айзек. Надеюсь то, что ты здесь увидел, не нанесло тебе моральной травмы, а если и да, все претензии к Дереку. Блин, почему моя жизнь вечно полный отстой?  
  
Стайлз добрел до своего рюкзака, подхватил его и, проигнорировав недовольный взгляд Дерека и все еще ошарашенный – Айзека, ушел.   
  
Айзек сглотнул, Дерек встал, отряхивая джинсы от пыли.  
  
– Что? – не выдержал Дерек. Молчание Айзека начинало выводить из себя.   
  
– Мне не нравится это признавать, но я считал, что МакКол прав, и ты, знаешь, все-таки заставляешь Стилински, – Айзек окончательно растерял свою приобретенную якобы циничность и стал похож на себя до обращения. – Дерек, он терся об тебя, как…  
  
– Тебе лучше не заканчивать фразу, – хмуро предупредил Дерек.   
  
– Да. Конечно, – Айзек почесал нос о плечо и нервно растрепал влажные от пота волосы. – Я в душ.  
  
Дерек кивнул и отправился к себе. Ему бы тоже не помешал душ и чистая смена одежды – запах Стайлза, запах _возбужденного_ Стайлза лишал возможности соображать. А сейчас следовало заняться судьбой Джексона.  
  
Дерек зло стянул футболку и выдохнул. Ко всем имевшимся проблемам – неопытная стая, толпа охотников в городе, канима, взявшийся из ниоткуда спутник, прибавилась еще одна.   
  
И уж без этой проблемы он бы прекрасно обошелся, как обходился предыдущие шесть лет.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– Еще немного и ты станешь первым оборотнем, который надрался без сопротивления регенерации, – проворчал Нолан, сделав знак бармену принести очередную бутылку виски.  
  
– Это должен был быть он! – Дерек устало потер лоб. – Все указывало на Джексона. Я обратил его едва став альфой, я даже толком не знал, как нужно кусать! Столько времени потрачено впустую.  
  
– Зато он поможет тебе с Айзеком, – Нолан примирительно взмахнул трубочкой в воздухе. – Кстати, когда мальчишка даст показания, и твой щенок вернется в свет, дай мне знать. Я сведу вашу стаю с нужными людьми.  
  
– Теми, кто помогал нам с Лорой?  
  
– Да. Вряд ли вы хотите возни с опекунством, проверяющими инспекторами и всеми этими комитетами, – Нолан забрал принесенную бутылку и обновил Дереку стакан. Тот благодарно кивнул.  
  
– Я свяжусь с тобой, – Дерек выпил, по телу разлилось приятное тепло, а в голове слегка затуманилось. – Но если это не Джексон….  
  
– Прекрасная мисс Лидия Мартин! – Нолан поднял бокал в честь вычисленной канимы. – Я порылся немного в ее прошлом. Что тут скажешь, Питер мог заполучить отличную бету. Интересно, он знал, кого кусал?  
  
– Думаю, да, – вспоминать о Питере не хотелось, но ничего иного не оставалось. – Он всегда придавал большое значение мелочам. Любил быть хозяином игры. Промахнулся только один раз, со Скоттом.  
  
– Никогда не понимал, что Питер делает здесь. Я знаю, ты любишь этот город, – торопливо вставил Нолан. – Но Питер был способен добиться многого. Мозги, обаяние, сила, деньги – перед ним бы открылась любая дорога. Ваша стая пользовалась уважением, его бы поддержали. Он мог податься в политику, помнишь, как он натаскивал нас с тобой? Или в крупный бизнес. Или…  
  
– Нет, – прервал его Дерек, заново наполняя стакан. – Он бы не справился. Поэтому и оставался в Бикон Хиллзе, пуская пыль в глаза щенкам вроде нас с тобой.  
  
Нолан забрал у него из рук выпивку и аккуратно устроил донышко на подставке. Взгляд стал трезвым и серьезным.  
  
– Когда я покидал город, ты был без ума от своего дяди. А потом ты стал мрачнеть при одном упоминании его имени, и я никогда не спрашивал почему, но сейчас я хочу знать. Ты невзлюбил его задолго до смерти Лоры. Что случилось?  
  
Дерек сжал губы. Его до сих пор мучил стыд. Что ж, наверное, Нолан заслужил знать правду.  
  
– Это произошло за три месяца до пожара, – начал он, вернув себе стакан – Нолан не возражал. – На нашу территорию забрела стая диких.   
  
Нолан присвистнул и плеснул себе тоже виски.  
  
– Много?  
  
– Шестеро, – Дерек прищурился, вспоминая. – Во главе с альфой. О том, чтобы договориться, не шло и речи. Они задрали несколько людей – пару бездомных, кажется – разграбили кладбище, в общем, повеселились. Сюда нагрянули охотники, несколько опытных парней и пара новичков. Они встретились с матерью, и мы решили уладить все полюбовно. Наша стая разбирается с дикими, охотники помогают обмануть полицию.  
  
– Как обычно, – согласился Нолан.  
  
– Да, – Дерек кивнул. – Мы не сомневались, что справимся. И нас страховали охотники, они выглядели нормальными ребятами, соблюдавшими кодекс. Все должно было пройти успешно. Мать даже взяла нас с Лорой, думаю, хотела показать, во что превращаешься, если отдаешь власть волчьей половине, а не человеческой.  
  
– Первая большая драка, и ты мне не рассказал? – Нолан вскинул руки, одновременно закатывая глаза.  
  
Дерек криво усмехнулся, проигнорировав наигранное возмущение. Он бы обязательно поделился, если бы мог гордиться тем вечером.  
  
– Мы с ними столкнулись незадолго до полнолуния.  
  
– Плохое время, – пробормотал Нолан.  
  
– Да, они казались сильными и здоровыми. И бесстрашными. Дикие же не думают о смерти, когда нападают, у них инстинкты все наизнанку, – Дерек облизал губы. В горле стало сухо. – Их альфа бросился на отца. Не понял, что это спутник, принял за человека и решил, что сначала нужно уничтожить самого слабого члена стаи. Мама говорила, на отца всегда нападали первым, с кем бы ни была стычка.  
  
– И? – глаза Нолана заледенили.  
  
– Питер стоял в ярде от него, когда альфа метнулся и сбил отца с ног. Я думал, что он сейчас поможет ему, у альфы была открыта спина, шея – он не думал о защите. Но Питер просто замер. Стоял и смотрел, как альфа пытается задрать отца. И отбросил нас с Лорой, когда мы рванулись на помощь.  
  
Нолан запустил руку в вазочку с орешками и набил рот соленым арахисом, судорожно пережевывая. Дерек не вовремя вспомнил, как того однажды тошнило хлопьями, после того, как, нервничая из-за итоговых тестов, Нолан умял три упаковки подряд, не заметив, сколько съел.   
  
– Ладно, – Нолан запил орешки виски прямо из бутылки. – Должно быть объяснение. Альфа, тем более из диких, мог убить его. Или вас. Тогда как твой отец бы оправился от ран, он был спутником альфы. Это разумный поступок.  
  
– Питер мог провести когтями и распороть дикому спину от затылка до копчика, – Дерек почувствовал, как давняя злость возвращается. Он снова ощущал запах прелой листвы, дождя и крови, слышал глухое рычание своей стаи, видел, как полностью обратившийся альфа пытается добраться до горла и груди отца. – И ты знаешь, что такое для стаи потерять спутника. Он струсил, Нолан. И заставил струсить нас с Лорой.  
  
– Разве ты не остановил бы щенят, рванувшихся в драку, которая бы их гарантированно погубила? – Нолан продолжал искать оправдания.  
  
– Я бы рванулся сам, и у щенят бы даже не возникло такой идеи, – возразил Дерек, вспоминая, как инстинкт раз за разом бросал его вперед, заставляя защищать даже тех, кого его человеческая часть не считала достойным защиты.  
  
– Трусость не самый страшный грех, – Нолан откинулся на барную стойку. – Не знаю, как бы я поступил.   
  
– Ты бы героически сдох, – Дерек поболтал остатками выпивки. – Ты любишь осторожничать только на словах.  
  
– Появление спутника положительно на тебя влияет. Хейл, ты почти сделал мне комплимент, за это стоит выпить! – рассмеялся Нолан, снова отхлебывая из бутылки. – Как отреагировала твоя мать?  
  
– О, – Дерек подкинул орешек в воздух и поймал его ртом. – Я заработал пощечину, Лору на неделю заперли дома. Потому что нельзя ставить под сомнение авторитет старших, и Питер, разумеется, поступил правильно, не позволив нам вмешаться. Отец, кстати, тоже ее поддержал, он довольно быстро справился с альфой без посторонней помощи. Правда, он сломал руку, но к вечеру все зажило. И когда мы с Лорой открыли рты, нам влетело. От всех, кроме Питера, он нас защищал. Говорил, что это первая наша драка, и, конечно, мы слишком взволнованны, и… ну ты знаешь, как он любил играть словами.  
  
– Ты не думал, что он вел себя искренне? – спросил Нолан. Дереку стало не по себе – Питер был кумиром и для Нолана. Когда-то давно.  
  
– Не знаю, – Дереку стало жарко, он стащил куртку и швырнул ее на стойку. – Я себе голову сломал – потом уже. А тогда я обозлился на весь свет и пригласил Кейт Аржент на первое свидание. Она была одной из тех, кто приехал убивать диких. Новичком.  
  
– И ты подумал, что нет способа надежнее устроить маленький бунт, чем завалить охотницу? – Нолан покачал головой. – Слушай, то есть все началось с этого? А тебя не насторожило, что Кейт не уехала после того, как ты залез к ней под юбку?  
  
– Мне едва стукнуло шестнадцать, Нолан, окей? – Дерек нахмурился: даже мысль о том, каким он был идиотом, заставляла его ненавидеть себя. – Я думал, что она осталась из-за меня.  
  
Установившееся тяжелое и неловкое молчание разрезал громкий смех: компания неподалеку праздновала день рождения одного из парней. Именинник на заплетающихся ногах дошел до стойки, облокотился на нее в неприятной близости от Дерека и путано попытался объяснить бармену, чего хочет. Тот уверил в моментальном исполнении заказа, и парень добрался обратно до друзей. Дерек поймал себя на зависти: организм уже переработал весь выпитый им алкоголь, оставив его отвратительно трезвым.  
  
– Так, – Нолан беспомощно сжал и разжал пальцы. – Пора менять тему. Давай вернемся из прошлого к настоящему. Ты решил, что сделаешь с канимой?  
  
– Убью, – равнодушно напомнил Дерек, возвращаясь к беседе. Он был рад затолкать непрошенные воспоминания подальше. – Как и обещал. Другого выхода нет.  
  
– А как же Стайлз? – Нолан принюхался. – Твой запах начал переплетаться с его, заметил?  
  
– Да, но не понимаю, почему это вызывает такой восторг у тебя, – дышать стало легче, ворчавший внутри волк расслабился при одном упоминании имени Стайлза. Чтоб его.  
  
– Впервые вижу, как все это происходит. Увлекательнее, чем Дискавери, поверь мне, – заявил Нолан и сменил тон. – А если все-таки начать с поисков хозяина? Ты же понимаешь: пока ты не уберешь его, убийство канимы лишь отсрочка. Попробуй для начала проследить за мисс Мартин?  
  
– Нет, – этому его успели научить: нельзя рисковать жизнями стаи. – Я уничтожу ее, а потом буду ловить хозяина. Она опасна. Почти все мои щенки в разное время оказались под ударом. На Стайлза она напала дважды.   
  
В глаза Нолана отразилось понимание.  
  
– Я забыл, – признался он. – Все никак не привыкну к вашей связи. Да, я читал, что даже на ранних этапах смерть спутника это…  
  
– Это может уничтожить стаю, – Дерек глубоко вздохнул. – Я внимательно просмотрел твои файлы.  
  
– Все равно мне кажется, ты хочешь, чтобы я отговорил тебя от убийства, – Нолан зевнул и тут же потряс головой, будто ему в ухо попала вода. – Беда в том, что ты одержим идеей уберечь стаю, и я не знаю, какие аргументы могут заставить тебя изменить мнение.  
  
– Никакие, – согласился Дерек. Он не пытался отрицать правоту Нолана: ему никогда не нравилось убивать. Лидия не несла ответственность ни за поступок Питера, ни за злую волю связавшего ее хозяина. Дерек бы с удовольствием оставил ей жизнь.  
  
Увы, ему придется ее уничтожить.  
  
– Айзек и Эрика проверят ее, – Дерек порылся в бумажнике в поисках кредитки. – Если она не пройдет тест…   
  
– Эмили бы тоже не стала сомневаться, – подтвердил Нолан. – Тебе точно не нужна помощь? Я могу отсрочить отъезд на несколько дней.  
  
– Тебя ждут в Нью-Йорке, – Дерек подождал, пока бармен снимет деньги, и спрятал карточку обратно. – Поехали. Я подброшу тебя до твоей машины.   
  
– Ладно, – Нолан кинул Дереку его же куртку и похлопал его по плечу. – Я позвоню, если найду еще что-то… по любой из интересующих тебя тем.  
  
– Ты и без этого позвонишь, – Дерек аккуратно обошел находившуюся в баре публику и открыл дверь. В городе становилось опасно, и он бы с удовольствием спровадил в безопасное место не только старого друга.  


_____________________________

  
  
Распрощавшись с Ноланом, Дерек неожиданно вывернул руль в противоположном от охотничьего дома направлении. Он прибавил газу, машина едва заметно задрожала от набранной скорости, несясь по хорошо знакомой дороге. Разговор с Ноланом разбередил душу, Дерек просто не мог показаться своей стае в таком состоянии. Кроме того, он сомневался, что они скучают без него. Успешная охота на Джексона сплотила их: Дерек видел, как блестели глаза Эрики и с каким довольным видом Бойд пересказывал их разговор с Дэнни. Только Айзек… Айзек по-прежнему вызывал беспокойство. После того, как Джексон прошел проверку и остался валяться парализованным ядом канимы, Дерек задержался проконтролировать, что ему скажет Айзек. От показаний Джексона многое зависело.  
  
Дурная была идея.   
  
Он знал, что берет в стаю травмированных подростков, но тихий монотонный голос Айзека, объяснявший Джексону, что Уиттмор теперь ничто и может подавиться своими понтами – или Айзек затолкает ему их в глотку, сводил с ума. Дерек оставил Эрику присматривать и уехал к Нолану, оставив инструкции, как доставить Джексона назад, чтобы не засветить убежище.  
  
Убежище, в которое прямо сейчас Дерек был не готов возвратиться. Он остановил Камаро и вышел наружу, вдыхая чистый холодный воздух. Инстинкт привел его на границу территории, до сгоревших развалин оставалось несколько миль. Дерек заблокировал замки и зашагал вперед.  
  
Домой.  
  
Земля была черной, холодной, сухой – Дерек избегал нахоженных троп, хотя понимал, что никого не встретит здесь в такое время. Охотники, кажется, прекратили наведываться в гости, а нормальные горожане никогда не совались к Хейлам. Дерек шумно втянул воздух. Никого.  
  
Добравшись до чудом уцелевшего крыльца, он остановился. Он чувствовал почти физическую боль: место, когда-то бывшее для него средоточием целого мира, пропахло смертью и разрушением. Дерек сглотнул, потер лицо руками и перестал сопротивляться самому себе. В конце концов, сейчас его никто не видел.  
  
Он медленно приблизился к ступенькам и стукнул мыском ботинка по трухлявому дереву. Рассказ о Питере запустил цепную реакцию, Дереку снова чудилось слабое эхо родных голосов. Ему почудилось, что он слышит ровный стук сердца матери, звук, под который он привык засыпать с младенчества.   
  
– У меня новая стая, – сказал он в пустоту, проведя ладонью по перилам с давно облупившейся краской. Дерек никогда не думал, что он станет одним из идиотов, разговаривающих с могилами, но он много чего не думал в своей жизни.  
  
– Иногда я хочу запихнуть их всех в мешок и утопить. Особенно Скотта, – Дерек сжал руку, рискуя получить занозу.   
  
Дом, конечно же, молчал. Дерек и не рассчитывал на иное.   
  
– Я не знаю, как быть альфой, – признался он, усаживаясь на стылую землю. – Лора хотела рассказать, а я отказался. Я ее почти ударил, так не хотел думать, что могу потерять и ее тоже. Но я все равно ее потерял.  
  
Дерек проглотил беспомощное «мам» и встряхнулся, заставляя себя собраться. Он прикрыл глаза, впитывая в себя ощущения, и резко скинул куртку. Стянул футболку, ботинки, носки. Дернул ремень, освобождаясь от джинсов и белья. Он не делал это с той ночи, когда перерезал горло Питеру.   
  
По телу прошла дрожь, кости сместились, кожа стала плотнее, жесткая шерсть надежно укрыла от ночной прохлады. Дерек потоптался, привыкая к изменениям, и с трудом удержался от призывного воя. Выпущенный наружу волк хотел собрать стаю вокруг себя. Вместо этого он сосредоточился, пытаясь найти их так, по невидимой глазу связи между ним и его бетами.   
  
Когти на лапах впились в траву, Дерек опустил голову и увидел. Две желтые точки мерцали далеко-далеко, в убежище. Еще одна неторопливо двигалась в городе. Последняя, едва видная в темноте, была почти рядом. Дерек вздрогнул, заметив еще одну – ярко-красная вспышка, горячая, манящая – шерсть на загривке вздыбилась, лапы задрожали от желания сорваться в бег. Дерек мотнул головой, уговаривая волка остановиться. Он еще раз окинул внутренним взором свою стаю – все были на месте, живы, в порядке. Где-то на периферии ему почудился блик, нет, два странных блика, но волк устал ждать, не дал разглядеть, предпочитая размышлениям движение.   
  
Он не знал, куда бежит. Несколько огромных прыжков – один за другим, когти взрывают землю, оставляя за собой сухие отпечатки и фонтан из пыли и листвы – и он был далеко от дома. Дерек коротко прорычал, чувствуя, как его охватывает восторг. Собственная сила пьянила, мышцы упруго перекатывались под шкурой, обещая, что лучшая добыча достанется ему. Все внутри пело, уши плотно прижались к голове, защищаясь от ветра, рот наполнился вязкой слюной, и волк бросился дальше – у него появилась цель.   
  
Ставшие грубыми подушечки легко отталкивались от лесного сора, покрывавшего почву, лапы двигались равномерно, выписывая огромную спираль вокруг пахнущего пеплом дома, откуда до сих пор доносился слабый запах родной стаи. Воздуха не хватало в груди, мощные легкие не справлялись, и Дерек едва не упал, вернувшись к крыльцу. Он обратился, вернувшись в слабое человеческое тело, и заставил себя натянуть одежду. Руки и ноги не слушались, Дерека охватило настоящее изнурение, сердце колотилось как бешеное. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным, как новорожденный щенок.   
  
Дерек влез в куртку, спасаясь от колотящей его дрожи и глубоко вдохнул: от старой кожи исходил насыщенный, густой запах – запах его новой стаи. Эрика, Бойд, Айзек, едва уловимая нотка – Скотт, и мягкий обволакивающий все аромат Стайлза. Дерек вдохнул глубже, чувствуя в основании свой собственный запах, и в голове прояснилось. В тело вернулась сила, плечи расправились. Дерек с хрустом повел шеей, выпустил на пробу когти и зубы, снова втянул носом воздух и встал.   
  
Мысли текли ровно и спокойно, сомнения ушли, оставив непоколебимую уверенность – ту самую, которую должен испытывать альфа, вожак стаи. Дерек оглянулся на старый дом и двинулся по подъездной дорожке прочь.   
  
Теперь, когда он наконец смог попрощаться со своим прошлым, он был готов драться за свое настоящее и будущее.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Получив звонок от Айзека, освобожденного от всех обвинений, Дерек уселся в кресло и прикрыл глаза. На первый взгляд план казался ему простым и эффективным: допущенный в школу Айзек на пару с Эрикой проверит Лидию и, если она окажется канимой, перережет ей горло. Дерек знал, что Айзек справится – ни Бойд, ни Эрика пока не смогли бы убить, в них оставалось слишком много человеческого. Айзек же начал обращаться в зверя еще до укуса.  
  
Дерека волновала не способность его бет нанести решающий удар, Дерек беспокоился о другом: среди той скудной информации, которую ему удалось раздобыть о канимах, говорилось об их феноменальной живучести. И пусть Дерек верил в собственные силы и собирался страховать стаю, полной уверенности в успехе у него не было.  
  
А что сделает шестифутовая ящерица с ядом на когтях, если ее разозлить, виделось ему довольно ясно. Парализует и убьет. Плохой расклад.  
  
Дерек в отчаянии стукнулся затылком о мягкую обивку. Либо он рискует собой и стаей и убирает эту дрянь, или…  
  
«Нет никакого _или_ », – признался сам себе Дерек. Он вздохнул и вытащил из полки стола ноутбук. Открыв почтовую программу и выбрав в качестве адресата Нолана, Дерек быстро набросал письмо. Он сообщил о новом статусе Айзека, напомнил о предложенной Ноланом помощи и перешел к делу. Дерек не подозревал, что ему придется составлять завещание в двадцать четыре года, но оставлять дела на самотек он не хотел. Попросив Нолана присмотреть за подопечными подростками, Дерек отправил письмо и налил себе немного кофе.   
  
Если он умрет, надо будет попытаться передать силу Айзеку. Скотт не заслуживал такого дара, а Эрика и Бойд точно пока не справятся. Дерек в который раз пожалел, что Лидия не обратилась в нормального оборотня. Она бы могла стать отличной бетой и даже альфой, а теперь ему придется уничтожить ее.  
  
Дерек допил кофе, встряхнулся, вышел из дома и зашагал к оставленной за границами территории машине. Он убьет Лидию, и все это кончится.   
  
Убьет.  
  
Стайлз не сможет ему помешать, как бы он не хотел сохранить Лидии жизнь. Спасибо скрытности Нолана – Стайлз и не подозревает, что способен просто запретить Дереку и тому придется подчиниться.  
  
Мотор глухо заурчал, листья мягко зашуршали под шинами, и Дерек вывел Бамблби на дорогу. Если он переживет грядущие сутки, надо будет заехать сменить масло. 

  
_____________________________

  
  
– Я думал, ты уже никогда не снимешь трубку! – Дерек, поморщившись, отвел телефон от уха, Нолан кричал слишком громко. – Хейл, ты спятил? Где ты сейчас?  
  
– У дома Скотта, – ответил Дерек, вглядываясь в фигуру Стайлза, которую скрывала занавеска. – Канима внутри.  
  
– Ты полностью уверен? – голос Нолана зазвучал возбужденно. – Дерек, если вы справитесь с ней, ты можешь взять образцы тканей? Я одолжил у тебя немного яда, но ее чешуя или зуб…  
  
– Ты издеваешься? – Дерек отвлекся от шушукающейся стаи. – Нолан, я могу сдохнуть в любую минуту, а ты говоришь про _чешую_?   
  
– Не сдохнешь. Канима не убивает, даже когда защищается, она причиняет вред только по приказу своего хозяина, – перебил его Нолан. – Я поэтому и звоню. Только что получил один занятный e-mail.  
  
– Когда ты научишься начинать с важных вещей? – разозлено пробормотал Дерек. – Ладно, если вдруг представится возможность, ты получишь образцы.  
  
– Договорились, – повеселел Нолан. – Ах да. Насчет Айзека. К нему завтра придет проверяющий из наших и поможет оформить нужные бумаги.  
  
– Окей, – Дерек отключился и удивился, когда телефон тут же снова завибрировал.  
  
– Ты не думаешь, что ваша прогулка затянулась? – спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Я с удовольствием ее отменю, – Дерек уставился на спину Стайлза – тот прислонился к окну и прижался к стеклу затылком. – Если вы прекратите упрямиться.  
  
– Упрямиться? Дерек, ты собираешься _убить_ Лидию, я готов просить Эллисон прострелить твою тупую башку.  
  
– Я поймаю стрелу, ты видел арбалеты.  
  
– И все-таки я попытаюсь ее убедить попробовать, – Стайлз вздохнул. Дерек чувствовал, как он собирается с мыслями. – Дерек, я знаю, что Скотт разговаривал с тобой, и взаимопонимания вы не достигли. Не сказать, что я удивлен – у вас слишком по-разному устроены мозги, но давай ты попробуешь выслушать меня? У нас есть теория насчет Лидии. И это не имеет никакого отношении к каниме.  
  
– Иммунитет, – хмыкнул Дерек, незаметно подавая знак Айзеку.   
  
– Да, – Стайлз снова зачастил, торопясь выплюнуть все приходящие на язык слова. – Ты не слышал о таком, но ты и про каниму думал, что это сказки, а она носится по улицам города как будто это ее личный шизанутый террариум. Я уже готов поверить, что кому-то совы действительно приносят письма, и я зол, потому что отказываюсь признать в себе отсутствие способностей к магии.  
  
– Какие, к черту, _совы_? – болтовня Стайлза гипнотизировала.  
  
– Неважно, – Стайлз развернулся к нему лицом и отодвинул в сторону занавеску. – Дерек, не мне тебе рассказывать о мистической хрени, которая, блин, действительно существует. Лидия всегда была особенной, так что такого поразительного в ее иммунитете? Мы пробирались со Скоттом в ее палату, смотрели на ее укус, он не заживал. Ее тело отторгало ваш токсин, она не обращалась ни в кого, окей? А если бы она была перевертышем – каким угодно, процесс регенерации запустился бы сам! Дерек, разуй глаза, это не Лидия.  
  
– Стайлз, – Дерек потер лицо рукой. – Ответь мне на один вопрос.  
  
– Да?  
  
– Вспомни, как на твоих глазах раздавило механика. Твоим джипом. В тот момент… ты хотел убить тварь?  
  
Дерек услышал судорожный вздох и следом за ним – короткие гудки. Он видел, как Стайлз слепо засунул телефон в карман и аккуратно расправил занавеску. Дерек поморщился. Волк внутри взвыл, злясь и негодуя, Эрика обеспокоенно покосилась, встревоженная состоянием альфы. Дерек взял себя в руки и усмирил зверя – как бы он не жаловался на размолвку со спутником, безопасность стаи прежде всего.  
  
– Он просит ее выстрелить тебе в голову, – вмешался Бойд, хмурясь.  
  
– Она не успеет ничего предпринять, – отозвался Дерек. – Айзек уже внутри. Эрика, твой выход, пора исправлять ошибки. Мы с Бойдом останемся страховать на случай, если канима станет вырываться наружу.  
  
– Ей не удастся, – оскалилась Эрика и бросилась в дом, где Айзек как раз напал на Эллисон.  
  
– Не боишься, что Айзек заденет Стайлза? – спросил Бойд, напряженно наблюдая за дракой.  
  
– Беспокоишься о нем? – хмыкнул Дерек. Охотница из девчонки пока была никакая – ее тело умело драться, но мало обучить правильным движениям. Этой Аржент не досталось семейной бездумной ярости, все ушло к Кейт. Без правильной дозы гнева никогда не стать хорошим убийцей, так говорил отец. А охотники, в отличие от оборотней, все были убийцами, какими бы кодексами они не прикрывались.  
  
– Это ты должен о нем беспокоиться, – сплюнул Бойд, вырывая его из размышлений. – Айзек рассказал, как вы лизались.  
  
– Айзек чересчур много болтает. И ты тоже, – Дерек подался вперед, прислушиваясь и внюхиваясь. Что-то шло не так.  
  
Грохот, звон, недовольная ругань Стайлза, дробь каблуков по лестнице, звук выпущенной стрелы… Дерек уловил рычание Айзека и стиснул зубы, признав еще один голос. Скотт успел вернуться домой.  
  
Дверь распахнулась, и Дерек глубоко вдохнул, усмиряя гнев, пока Скотт вышвыривал ему под ноги Эрику и Айзека.   
  
Неужели это правда его жизнь? Вместо того, чтобы ловить смертельно опасную тварь, он должен терять время на споры со слишком много возомнившем о себе мальчишкой.   
Уйти Дерек тоже не мог – Стайлз способен простить ему Лидию, но он не простит Лидию и _Скотта_.  
  
Стоявшие в линию подростки – среди которых был его собственный спутник – невероятно раздражали. Дерек еще раз вдохнул и, убедившись, что полностью вернул контроль над волком, заговорил:  
  
– Теперь я понимаю, почему ты так упорно не хочешь присоединяться к моей стае, Скотт, – Дерек заметил вспышку любопытства в глазах Стайлза. – Ты не омега. Ты альфа своей собственной стаи.  
  
Скотт удивленно приподнял брови, как всегда веря услышанному, а вот Стайлз, напротив, отвернулся, успев бросить на Дерека негодующий взгляд.   
Который не достиг цели. Дерек действительно старался вытащить Скотта, научить, дать ему защиту, но всему есть предел. Хотя было жалко отказываться от плана заполучить девчонку Аржентов в стаю, она бы усилила их.  
  
Пришедший в себя Скотт отреагировал на обмен любезностями обычным образом – пригрозил полицией, и дальше терять время Дерек не мог. Он приказал Бойду позаботиться об Эрике и Айзеке и замер, когда из окна вылезла канима. Дерек сжал кулаки – тело помнило, как яд сковал его, лишив движения, тело боялось снова очутиться беспомощным. Волк взвыл внутри, и страх ушел, сменившись холодным гневом. Дерек проверил Стайлза – тот стоял и пялился вслед убежавшей каниме, пока на крыльцо не выбежала Лидия Мартин с требованием разъяснить, что вообще происходит.  
  
– Это Джексон, – услышал Дерек обескураженный шепот Скотта и опустил веки.  
  
«Значит, все это – моя вина. Не Питера».  
  
Что ж, теперь он с огромным удовольствием достанет Нолану образцы.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
– Я тебе говорил, – Стайлз с силой ткнул его в плечо, прячась от полиции в тени дома напротив жилья Скотта. Сам Скотт на пару с Эллисон уговаривал Лидию сесть в машину. – Это не Лидия! О мой бог, как же я тебя ненавижу!  
  
Дерек машинально проследил, как Стайлз в гневе запрокидывает голову назад и воздевает вверх руки. Шея соблазнительно оголилась, показывая небольшую метку у мочки уха.   
  
– Ты лжешь, – сказал Дерек.  
  
– Да неужели? И как ты это понял, Дерек? Даже я слышу, что мое сердце бьется чересчур быстро, потому что я весь на адреналине, – Стайлз выглядел взбешенным. – И что за чушь ты сейчас нес насчет Скотта?  
  
Дерек не выдержал и толкнул Стайлза к стене. Давно он этого не делал, и зря. Стайлз наконец заткнулся, задышав еще чаще, чем раньше.  
  
– Не такую и чушь. При определенных обстоятельствах можно получить силу альфы без убийства. Впрочем, это не случай Скотта, ты прав. Что касается Лидии, Стайлз… – Дерек позволил глазам загореться красным. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я хочу кого-то убивать? Я хищник, но я не убийца. Я не _дикий_ , я не получаю удовольствие, выпуская когти для того, чтобы отнять жизнь.   
  
– Дикий? – переспросил Стайлз.  
  
– Оборотень, выбравший волчью сторону, – пояснил Дерек и продолжил, не позволяя ярости утихнуть. – Я не хотел убивать Лидию. И сейчас я не хочу убивать Джексона, пусть он заноза в заднице похуже тебя. Но, слушай меня внимательно, Стайлз, я должен это сделать.  
  
Дерек практически выдохнул последнюю фразу Стайлзу в лицо и на мгновение утратил концентрацию – зрачки Стайлза поглотили темно-карамельную радужку, губы приоткрылись – волк его спутника, устав от препирательств, желал примирения.  
  
– Убить Джексона? – облизнувшись, спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Я не знаю, как его спасти, – признался себе Дерек. – Я не думаю, что его вообще можно спасти. Он убивает людей, Стайлз. Хочешь остаться сиротой, как Айзек?  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул и отпихнул Дерека.  
  
– Не смей так…  
  
– Кто знает, кого захочет убрать его хозяин в следующий раз, – продолжил Дерек. – Почему бы не шерифа? Думаешь, мало людей хотят ему отомстить?  
  
– Мой отец…  
  
– Твой отец, – подтвердил Дерек. – Стайлз, я собираюсь выследить Джексона. Я не знаю, смогу ли я его убить – канима сильнее волка. Надеюсь, не сильнее альфы, но как знать. Если что-то пойдет не так, свяжись с Ноланом, ладно?  
  
Стайлз моргнул.  
  
– Знаешь что, – сказал он. – Да пошел ты, Дерек. Иди. Делай, что хочешь. Я не собираюсь благословлять тебя на убийство. И уж тем более я не стану натравливать целое сообщество оборотней на мой родной город. Даже если ты вдруг сдохнешь. Все, я сваливаю. Как ты там сказал? Скотт – альфа своей собственной стаи? Отлично, ты только что проиграл выборы, я ухожу к нему. Вернее, я уже там, верно?  
  
Дерек не успел заметить, как у него выросли когти, пока они не проскрежетали по камню, заставив Стайлза застыть на месте.  
  
– Я тебя не боюсь, – Стайлз сглотнул слюну и выпрямил плечи. – Я…  
  
Дерек молча сжал ладонь, позволяя когтям впиться в шею. Стайлз захрипел, на коже выступила кровь. Дерек медленно поднял вторую руку, убрал на ней когти и несильно съездил Стайлзу по челюсти. Голова дернулась, губа лопнула, но крика не последовало. Стайлз повернулся к нему, сверля Дерека красными глазами.   
  
– Еще раз так сделаешь, и я порву связь, – глухо сказал Стайлз.  
  
– Еще раз скажешь, что уходишь в другую стаю, и ты пожалеешь, что потащился в ту ночь искать тело моей сестры, – рыкнул в ответ Дерек.  
  
Он помедлил мгновение и спустил волка с цепи. Стайлз все равно не ценил бережного обращения, и Дерек не видел смысла церемониться с ним дальше.  
  
Он наклонился, слизывая кровь с разбитой губы, и плотнее надавил на шею. Стайлз вынужденно распахнул рот, пытаясь глотнуть воздух, и Дерек поделился с ним кислородом, ослабляя хватку так, чтобы Стайлз мог его вдохнуть. Царапины на шее резко пахли железом, аромат смешивался с запахом самого Стайлза – с его злостью, с его возбуждением, и Дерек вжался в него, повинуясь инстинктам. Он потерся пахом о промежность Стайлза, провел языком по нёбу и едва не зарычал снова, когда Стайлз ответил на поцелуй – если яростные, болезненные укусы можно было засчитать за ответ.  
  
– …айлз! Стайлз! – голос Скотта выбил Дерека из колеи, вынудив отстраниться от все еще немного задыхающегося Стайлза – его горло давно было свободно.  
  
– Пусти, – Стайлз беспокойно дернулся. – Дерек.  
  
– Подожди, – Дерек наклонился, быстро проводя языком по отметинкам на шее. Ранки исчезли, будто их и не существовало. – Иди.   
  
Стайлз вывернулся, протер руками лицо, встряхнулся и неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.  
  
– Не смей подыхать, Хейл, – бросил он и зашагал к ждущему его Скотту.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся и повел носом, отыскивая след канимы. Он и не собирался умирать, несмотря на все свои слова и приготовления.   
  


_____________________________

  
  
Уснуть никак не удавалось. Устав ворочаться, Дерек устроился на спине, закинув руки за голову, и уставился в потолок. Информации для размышления было даже слишком много.  
Он преследовал каниму, пока не нагнал под мостом, где тварь наконец решилась ввязаться в драку. Нолан был прав: несмотря на дикую агрессивность, этот недооборотень не желал убивать без приказа, и Дерек не числился в списке.   
  
Что не помешало каниме прекрасно защищаться от его нападок. Дерек коротко прорычал, вспомнив, насколько увертливой и сообразительной оказалась гадина. Ослепить его было по-настоящему умным ходом. А еще Дерек начал понимать Стайлза, которого одновременно восхищала и раздражала способность оборотней регенерировать. Чертова канима не боялась ничего. Дереку несколько раз удалось зацепить ее, а Крис Аржент всадил в нее всю обойму, и что? Все нипочем.   
  
Дерек заставил себя глубоко вдохнуть и успокоиться. Появление охотников не стало таким уж сюрпризом, скорее его удивила несогласованность в их действиях. Крис явно был пешкой при отце, Джерард не спешил раскрывать ему свои планы. Крис не знал ничего о каниме, иначе бы не полез к ней с обычной пушкой, пусть и заряженной серебром, а вот Джерард... Почему он стоял и смотрел на нее, без оружия, без попытки найти укрытие, словно понимал, что канима его не тронет?  
  
И почему появившийся Скотт без раздумий полез защищать старика? Из-за своей Эллисон? Но, по словам Стайлза, та не особенно жаловала деда.  
  
Виски начало ломить. Бессонная ночь, погоня, драка, регенерация – все это отняло достаточно сил. Дерек чувствовал, как отчаянно его тело нуждается в отдыхе и не представлял, что мешает ему вырубиться.  
  
Мысли снова вернулись к минувшим событиям. Он отошел в сторону, позволив действовать охотникам, спугнувшим каниму, и снова ее выследил – на этот раз тварь притащилась в «Джунгли», оставшиеся почти такими же ужасными, какими их помнил Дерек. Клуб всегда был дешевкой, может, поэтому там и тусовались исключительно школьники и студенты. И трансы, как он мог забыть про трансов?  
  
Конечно, ему не стоило разбираться с канимой в настолько людном месте, это был дурной порыв, и он зря ему поддался. Но тварь успела его достать до печенок, и рядом болтался спутник, все еще чересчур человек, беззащитный и по-идиотски беззаботный. Дерек не мог винить инстинкты, перекрывшие разум, и все же…   
  
Ему не удалось убить каниму. Та снова сбежала, место заполнилось полицией, и Дерек понял, что с него хватит. Охота не удалась, и он точно знал почему: добычу нужно загонять всей стаей, а не в одиночку, он забыл главное правило. Ничего, в следующий раз будет умнее.  
  
Он выспится, составит план и разберется с этой проблемой.  
  
Дверь скрипнула, отворяясь, и в комнату вошла Эрика. Она молча приподняла брови и закусила губу, безмолвно прося разрешения остаться. Дерек кивнул.  
  
Эрика, скинув кеды, залезла к нему в кровать, улегшись, как и он, поверх покрывала.   
  
– Тебя не смущает, что ты живешь в доме, полном мужчин? – спросил Дерек, критически оглядывая ее наряд, состоявший из длинной, до колен, серой толстовки и разноцветных полосатых гольфов со специальными «пальчиками».   
  
– Шутишь? – Эрика свернулась клубочком, поджав под себя ноги.   
  
Дерек пододвинул ей свободную подушку.  
  
– Нет. Зачем ты их дразнишь?  
  
– Ты когда-нибудь обращал внимание, как вы, парни, обозначаете знакомых девчонок? Даже если знаете их имена? «Хорошенькая попка» или «классные сиськи», или «та, с большим ртом», или… А я всегда знаешь кем была? «Эта припадочная», – выплюнула Эрика. – И теперь я хочу, чтобы на меня стояло у каждого парня на милю вокруг.   
  
– И что бы ты предпочла? – Дерек скосил глаза на Эрику. – «Отличная попка» или «большие сиськи»?  
  
– Да пошел ты, – Эрика лягнула его в бедро.  
  
– Это моя комната, – напомнил Дерек.  
  
Эрика протянула руку и схватилась за его футболку, смяв ткань в кулаке. Вздохнула и прижалась ближе, устроив голову у него на плече. Лора тоже любила так лежать.  
  
– Она провела меня. Сделала, как дурочку, – пожаловалась Эрика, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Жаркое дыхание проникало сквозь ткань, оседая на коже.  
  
– Привыкай, – Дерек провел ладонью по спутавшимся волосам. – Охотники, как правило, с мозгами. Тупые долго не живут. Хочешь выигрывать у них, будь хитрее. И на шаг впереди.  
  
– У тебя с этим тоже не клеится? – усмехнулась Эрика.  
  
– В чем дело? – Дерек иногда думал, что обращать шестнадцатилеток правда было не самой гениальной идеей. – Чем тебя так зацепила Эллисон? Ты бесишься чересчур сильно.  
  
– Ничем, – глухо сказала Эрика. – Просто она сука, и я ее ненавижу. Убей ее, Дерек.  
  
– Если ее тронуть, нашей стае не жить, – Дерек не тешил себя иллюзиями. Мстить за единственную наследницу довольного известного клана будет каждый охотник штата, а в плохом случае – и страны. И рассчитывать на собратьев нельзя, никто не встанет на сторону альфы, вызвавшего несчастья на свою голову своими же руками. Природа уничтожает глупых и слабых.   
  
– Я же говорю, сука, – когти Эрики удлинились, запах поменялся. Дерек слышал ее ярость так же отчетливо, как биение ее сердца.  
  
– Я еще раз повторяю свой вопрос. Что она тебе сделала? Неужели тебе правда так нравится Скотт? – Дерек успокаивающе сжал ее пальцы в своих, царапаясь о до сих пор выпущенные когти.  
  
– Она просто появилась, Дерек. Раз – и она дружит с самой крутой девчонкой школы. Два – и находит себе парня, самого популярного парня параллели, хочу заметить. Три – и за ней начинают носиться все – Лидия выбирает ей шмотки, Скотт строчит влюбленные смски, Джексон ведет ее на танцы, даже Стайлз и тот беспокоится о ней. А что делает сама Эллисон? Ведет себя как дура, прогоняя Скотта. Посылает Джексона. Плюет на Лидию с ее проблемами. Смеется над Стайлзом. Почему она получает все, что хочет, не сделав ровным счетом ни-че-го? – Эрика окончательно завелась и, приподнявшись на локте, уставилась на Дерека.  
  
Тот благоразумно молчал. Отец и тот затыкался, когда Лоре попадала вожжа под хвост и она начинала орать из-за какой-нибудь чуши вроде испорченной блузки или сорвавшегося свидания.   
  
– Зачем ты хотел ввести ее в нашу стаю? – ревниво спросила Эрика.  
  
– Заполучить охотницу – хорошая страховка. Хотя, – горько усмехнулся Дерек, – это палка о двух концах.   
  
– Ненавижу ее, – Эрика очевидно его не слушала. – И я проиграла именно ей, этой…  
  
Дерек вывернулся и, прижав Эрику к кровати, наклонился, целуя кривящиеся в гневе губы. Она дернулась, попробовала взбрыкнуть и покорилась, признавая альфу. Дерек отодвинулся – целовать ее было приятно, сладкие губы, нежный рот, и грудь мягко упиралась в его собственную, пробуждая смутные желания – но все же он совершенно точно ее не хотел.  
  
Красивая, сексуальная, юная и отзывчивая Эрика, которая раздвинула бы перед ним ноги, вырази он такое желание, волновала его примерно так же, как статуи в Метрополитене, куда его затащил любоваться прекрасным Нолан.  
  
Ничего похожего на почти полную потерю контроля, которую вызывали поцелуи и прикосновения Стайлза.  
  
Вот же черт. Этот день все продолжался и становился хреновее с каждой минутой.  
  
Зато Эрика успокоилась. Дерек откатился, снова укладываясь на спину, и притянул ее к себе, обнимая. Эрика, затихнув, устроилась.  
  
– Почему ты не хочешь меня? – обиженно спросила она, все-таки не выдержав. – Это из-за Стайлза? Он так хорош в постели? Сколько раз ты его уже натянул?  
  
– Ни разу, – признался Дерек. – Он же тоже девственник. Как и ты.  
  
– А если бы я не была?  
  
– Ничего бы не изменилось, – несмотря на дурацкую тему беседы и собственную усталость, Дереку было уютно.   
  
– И кому ты хочешь меня отдать? – Эрика приподняла брови. – Бойду, Айзеку? Или я могу взять Стайлза?  
  
– Эрика, – проникновенно сказал Дерек. – Скажи мне, неужели за последние полгода, в течение которых я был почти лишен женского общества, девочки вдруг перестали дрочить?  
  
Щеки Эрики обожгло румянцем, и от нее стало нести стыдом и обидой.  
  
– Ты же пришла поспать? – Дерек выдернул из-под себя покрывало и накинул на Эрику. – Вот и спи.  
  
Та недовольно насупилась и быстро, как ребенок, передумав, обняла его через грудь и закрыла глаза. Дерек знал, что ее пригнало к нему – полежав парализованной, беспомощной перед охотницей, ее волчица пришла в ужас. И теперь жалась к альфе, желая стать нужной, готовой лечь под него, лишь бы получить защиту.   
  
И когда уже его щенки перестанут путать инстинкты животной половины с человеческой и поддаваться им так охотно?  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Дерек надеялся, что спящая Эрика послужит своеобразным снотворным, но этого не случилось. Дерек по-прежнему ощущал неестественную бодрость, в какой-то момент у него даже бешено зашлось сердце, будто он влил в себя одним махом полбутылки водки или устроил себе марафон длиной в миль пятьдесят. Тело, конечно, все равно отдыхало, Дерек ощущал, как организм гонит прочь последние больные клетки, как мускулы прекращают ныть, а внутри снова циркулирует энергия, но он все же не отказался бы ото сна. Дерек повернул голову и взглянул на часы – почти пять вечера. Он прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и чуть не сел на кровати, учуяв знакомый запах.  
  
Дерек поднялся, стараясь не разбудить Эрику, встряхнулся и, прикрыв за собой дверь, вышел в коридор. Айзек и Бойд, сидя на ступеньках лестницы, азартно резались в фишки. Присмотревшись, Дерек узнал собственную коллекцию – засранцы снова лазали на чердак, забитый старыми вещами.   
  
– Ни черта вы не умеете, – Дерек отнял картонный кругляшок у Айзека и кинул его вниз, ловко переворачивая рубашкой почти весь столбик.  
  
– Охренеть, – прокомментировал вошедший Стайлз, бросив рюкзак на пол. – Если бы вы тут кем-нибудь обедали, я бы и то меньше удивился. Серьезно? Стая клыкастых оборотней в душе детишки, не наигравшиеся в фишки? Дерек, я больше не буду с тобой трахаться, ты только что утратил ореол взрослого крутого парня.  
  
– Он сейчас очень круто бросил, – влез Бойд, выстраивая новый столбик.  
  
– Ты со мной и так не трахаешься, – пожал плечами Дерек.  
  
– Стайлз – динамщик? – удивился Айзек. – А вел себя как послушная девочка, когда я его видел с тобой в последний раз.  
  
– Придурки, – подытожил Стайлз, подходя к ступенькам. – Вау, это из «Power Rangers»! У меня такой не было!  
  
Стайлз выдрал многострадальную фишку из пальцев Дерека и прицелился.  
  
– Между прочим, моя очередь, – насупился Бойд.  
  
– Ну прости, приятель, – Стайлз кинул фишку. Что ж, у него тоже был неплохой удар. – Да! Кто тут теперь папочка?!  
  
Дерек приподнял брови, окидывая взглядом победно вскинувшего руки Стайлза. Тот только насмешливо поморщился в ответ.  
  
– Что ты здесь забыл? – Дерек дернул его за капюшон, заставляя отступить от играющих парней.  
  
– Приехал сказать Айзеку, Айзек, милый, посмотри на меня, что он козел и придурок. Чтоб ты знал, Мелисса много работает, и у нее не остается времени на уборку, а Скотт всегда был свиньей, так что когда ты возил меня мордой по полу, я нажрался пыли. Тебе повезло, что я не астматик. И ты едва не пропорол мои джинсы, а я к ним очень привязан, – выдал Стайлз на одном дыхании.  
  
– Айзек рвал на тебе джинсы? – Дерек, не стесняясь, погладил Стайлза по заднице. – Здесь?  
  
– Руки! – Стайлз вцепился в его запястье, пробуя скинуть ладонь, но Дерек только сжал ягодицу в ответ.  
  
– Прости, – Айзек посмотрел на Стайлза исподлобья. – Приказ альфы.  
  
– Я на групповушку не подписывался, – покачал головой Стайлз. Дерек подошел ближе, обхватывая Стайлза за талию и прижимая к себе. – У тебя милые кудряшки, Айзек, но… Дерек, блядь!  
  
Дерек только опустил голову и, выбрав место на шее, быстро укусил. Со Стайлзом было что-то не так. Дерек не мог вычленить, что именно, и единственным вариантом оставалось обнюхать и потрогать. Уж не говоря о том, что большинство физических недомоганий он мог исцелить прикосновением.   
  
– Если вы собираетесь трахаться прямо здесь, мы пойдем играть в подвал, – сказал Айзек. – Спасибо за комплимент, Стайлз.  
  
– Тут происходит что-то горячее, и никто не подумал меня разбудить? – Эрика прошлепала по коридору, натягивая к коленям свою толстовку.  
  
Стайлз, проследив, откуда именно она вышла, выбрался из хватки Дерека и состроил удивленно-осуждающую гримасу.  
  
– Не бойся, сладкий, мы всего разок поцеловались, – голос Эрики стал хрипловатым после сна. – Я слышала, тут просят прощение?  
  
– Да. За то, что валяли меня по дому Скотта и пытались убить любовь всей моей жизни.  
  
– Никто из нас не покушался на Дерека, – хищно улыбнулась Эрика. – Но я готова извиниться.  
  
Эрика подошла к Стайлзу, обвила руками его шею и потерлась своей щекой о его щеку, мазнув волосами по плечу и шее.  
  
– Прости-прости-прости, – пробормотала она ему в ухо, почти лизнув мочку. – Твоя очередь извиняться.  
  
– Что? – ошарашено спросил Стайлз. – Вы тут какую-то волчью наркоту, часом, не сожрали?  
  
– Стайлз, мы твоя стая, – Эрика погладила кончиками пальцев его затылок. Дерек сдержал порыв отшвырнуть ее подальше. – А ты встал на сторону Скотта и его подружки-охотницы. Ты спутник нашего альфы и ты нас не защитил. Почему, Стайлз?  
  
Эрика часто заморгала, будто вот-вот расплачется. Дерек собрался вмешаться, когда Стайлз, широко улыбнувшись, стряхнул с себя Эрику и дернул ее за руку.  
  
– Если бы вы и ваш чудесный альфа чаще пользовались мозгам и слушали _меня_ , никому бы вообще не пришлось лезть в дом Скотта за Лидией. Считай, что ты огребла за дурость, Эрика.  
  
– Да что ты…  
  
– Оставь его в покое, – Дерек кивком приказал Эрике отступить, и та сделала шаг назад, неловко сбив башенку из фишек. – Зачем ты здесь на самом деле, Стайлз?  
  
Тот шмыгнул носом и вытер его тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
– Мне нужно где-то поспать. Я не хочу пока возвращаться домой: отец может туда заехать, и тогда у нас будет непростая беседа. А миссис МакКол в последнее время недолюбливает мои визиты. Ты же говорил, что я могу приходить сюда в любое время. Или уже передумал?  
  
– Нет, – Дерек снова потянул его за капюшон, на этот раз толкая в сторону своей спальни. – Иди. А вы все – в подвал. Хватит тратить время на ерунду, вас вчера сделали девчонка и омега. Если я приду и увижу вас целыми и невредимыми, буду гонять до тех пор, пока вы не сможете исцеляться.  
  
– Вообще-то я тоже участвовал в драке! – подал голос Стайлз.  
  
– Да, я понял. Подрабатывал половой тряпкой у МакКолов. Мне дать тебе доллар, Стайлз?  
  
– Я спрошу у Эллисон какую-нибудь травку специально для тебя, Дерек, – Стайлз дернул ручку и вошел в комнату.  
  
Дерек прислонился спиной к закрытой двери.  
  
– Как поживает Джексон?  
  
– Прекрасно, – Стайлз пожевал губы. – Отрицает, что превращается в ящерицу и мочит без разбору людей. Такой упрямый! Понимаю, почему вы не сработались.  
  
– Что заставляет тебя быть таким придурком? – Дерек скрестил руки на груди. – Какого черта ты суешься?  
  
– Даже не знаю, Дерек. Может, потому что мой отец – шериф? И именно он расследует всю эту хрень и находится под ударом? Что ты мне сказал сегодня ночью, м? – Стайлз плюхнулся на кровать и стащил кроссовки. – Кстати, _Эрика?_   
  
– Она закатила мне истерику из-за Эллисон, – Дерек посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза. – А я знаю не очень много способов утешать девчонок. Не бить же ее было.  
  
– Все, – причмокнул Стайлз, качая головой. – Никакого секса, Дерек. Ты мне изменяешь. Мое сердце разбито. Вернусь домой, буду отрезать тебя с наших совместных фотографий.  
  
– У нас нет совместных фотографий, – Дерек тщетно пытался сдержать расползающиеся в улыбке губы.  
  
– У нас даже нет совместных фотографий! – Стайлз закрыл лицо ладонями. – Ничего, я что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
– Вот уж не сомневаюсь, – Дерек отлепился от стены и вернулся в кровать, которую успел оккупировать Стайлз, вертясь и выискивая положение поудобнее. – Да ляг ты уже!  
  
– Отвали, – Стайлз обнял руками подушку. – Мне и так хреново. Мало того, что я полночи провел в бегах, а потом общался с очень недружелюбным Джексоном, так я еще и аддерала перебрал. В запарке принял двойную дозу, чуть не сдох, и сна теперь ни в одном глазу, а мне надо хоть немного поспать!  
  
– Твой аддерал вызывает бессонницу? – уточнил Дерек, сдерживая закипавший внутри гнев.  
  
– Да, побочный эффект препарата, – Стайлз опять поерзал.  
  
– Однажды я тебя задушу собственными руками, – пообещал Дерек. – Это, значит, из-за тебя, малолетнего идиота, я весь день не могу уснуть!  
  
– Что ты несешь? – нахмурился Стайлз.  
  
– Что ты отравился своей дрянью, и мой волк взял большую часть на себя, – объяснил Дерек. – Я не знал, что связь успела настолько укрепиться.  
  
Стайлз, пропустив мимо ушей оскорбление, почти подпрыгнул на кровати.  
  
– Реально? Ты так можешь? А если у меня будет передоз героина? Тоже сработает?   
  
– На всякий случай – мне не нравится быть под кайфом, – сказал Дерек.  
  
– Слушай, а если…  
  
– Стайлз, заткнись, – Дерек положил руку ему на лицо и вдавил затылок в матрас. – Что ты соврал Скотту?  
  
– Что я поехал проверить Лидию, – пробубнил Стайлз ему в ладонь и прикусил кожу.  
  
Дерек дернул его за подбородок и отпустил.  
  
– Что случилось с твоим даром обманывать? Эту ложь легко проверить.  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз сощурился. – Для этого им нужно поговорить с Лидией, более того, выслушать, что она скажет и догадаться о том, чего не скажет. Скотт не мастак в таких вещах. Эллисон могла бы, но ее не волнуют проблемы Лидии.   
  
– А тебя волнуют?  
  
– А я не обманываюсь ее видом «со мной все в порядке», Дерек. И не заблуждаюсь насчет нее. Лидия правда сильная, но даже ей иногда нужна поддержка. Блин, кому я это рассказываю? Ты должен знать об этом все, да, детка Дерек?   
  
– Что ты несешь? – подчеркнуто тихо, почти ласково поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
– Истину, – Стайлз перевернулся на живот. – Когда тебя последний раз обнимали и говорили тебе, что ты хороший мальчик? Дядя Питер успел перед смертью?  
  
«Он на таблетках», – напомнил себе Дерек.  
  
– Стайлз?  
  
– Не чувствуешь себя без вины виноватым? Охотники бегают за твоей шкурой, а ведь ты убил того, кто замочил их охотницу. В каком-то смысле – отомстил за Кейт.  
  
– Я не мстил за _Кейт!_ – не сдержался Дерек.  
  
– Да неважно. И полиция за тобой гоняется, а ведь ты минимум вытащил Харриса из передряги. И все время пытался помочь нам. Но даже школьники, которых ты так опекаешь, постоянно пытаются сделать из тебя плохого парня.   
  
– А ведь я ангел во плоти, – с сарказмом заметил Дерек, сумев обуздать вспышку.  
  
– У ангелов не бывает небритой рожи, – не согласился Стайлз. – Максимум они носят светлый плащ, так и здесь ты в пролете. Я веду к тому… тебе не обидно всегда быть крайним?  
  
– Ты перечитал книжек по психологии и пытаешься приписать мне эмоциональные проблемы? – Дерек не собирался подтверждать правоту Стайлза.  
  
– Не знаю, – Стайлз зевнул. – Может быть. Короче, Скотт ни за что не узнает, что я соврал ему насчет Лидии.  
  
– Лжешь лучшему другу, чтобы побыть со мной, – хмыкнул Дерек, меняя тему. – Да у нас точно отношения.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз моргнул и, подтянувшись наверх, склонился к его лицу. – Детка Дерек хочет поцелуй перед сном?  
  
– И вспороть тебе брюхо, – в тон ему ответил Дерек.  
  
– Твоя отзывчивость так заводит, – Стайлз подергал бровями и прижался ртом к губам Дерека. Тот ответил, встретил язык Стайлза своим языком и вздрогнул, почувствовав, как ему с силой провели по промежности.  
  
– Эй!  
  
– Расслабься. Ты меня лапал перед всей стаей, считай это местью, – Стайлз опять зевнул, только что блестевшие от возбуждения глаза стали сонными. – Спать хочу.  
  
Дерек и сам наконец чувствовал, как веки тяжелеют – оказавшись рядом, их тела избавились от токсина. И, что стало ключевым фактором, они оба ощущали себя в безопасности, сбереженные стенами дома, играющей внизу стаей и присутствием друг друга.  
  
Дерек крепче обнял привалившегося к его боку Стайлза и заснул.   
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Громкий звук выдернул его из сна. Дерек ошарашено распахнул глаза, заозирался и увидел, как Стайлз привычным движением глушит будильник на телефоне.  
  
– Да не дергайся ты, – пробормотал Стайлз и подлез к Дереку, доверчиво обнимаясь. – Я реально веки поднять не могу. Блин. Спать хочу.  
  
– Оставайся, – предложил Дерек, поглаживая спину Стайлза – он забрался рукой под толстовку с футболкой и скользнул пальцами по косточкам позвонков.  
Еще более острым, чем он помнил с последнего раза. Стайлз отощал, как бродячий пес.  
  
– Джексон. Скотт. Отец, – проронил Стайлз и укусил Дерека за плечо. – Куплю себе энергетик на заправке. Там ядреные, для водил.  
  
– Будешь жрать эту химию, не дотянешь до совершеннолетия, – заметил Дерек, переворачиваясь и подминая Стайлза под себя. Тот соизволил открыть глаза.  
  
– Уйду во цвете лет. Обещаешь поплакать на моих похоронах, милый? – Стайлз зевнул, широко раззявив пасть. Дереку, в принципе, нравилось, как сильно могли растягиваться эти губы.   
  
– Ты думаешь о чем-то грязном, – подозрительно спросил Стайлз, сверля Дерека взглядом.  
  
– Вспоминаю, как ты мне отсасывал, – без колебаний признался Дерек. – Отличный рот. Мне понравилось.  
  
– Спасибо, вот теперь я проснулся! – Стайлз, изворачиваясь как гусеница, выполз из-под Дерека. – Ты лучше энергетика, поздравляю. Спасибо за пристанище, все такое, я пошел.  
  
Дерек соскочил с кровати и хлопнул ладонью по двери, помешав Стайлзу ее открыть.  
  
– Не так быстро.  
  
Он вышел из комнаты первым и, убедившись, что Стайлз идет следом, отправился на кухню. Разумеется, стая, наплевав на его угрозы, сидела там. Хотя нет, не совсем наплевав – Дерек слышал отголоски запахов крови и пота.  
  
– Сделай ему сэндвич, – обратился он к Эрике, выпихивая Стайлза вперед и подталкивая к свободному стулу.  
  
– С какой стати я должна готовить? – возмутилась Эрика.  
  
– Это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать за то, что лижешься с моим парнем, – не задумываясь, подал голос Стайлз и осекся. – Ч-ч-черт.  
  
– Сэндвич, Эрика, – Дерек сознательно разрушил повисшую тишину. – И чай, покрепче, с сахаром.   
  
– Я пью без сахара, – пробормотал Стайлз, умудрившийся шокировать сам себя и теперь переживавший потрясение.  
Конечно, одно дело договориться между собой, что они в каком-то смысле встречаются, а другое – ляпнуть при посторонних. Дерек знал, что Стайлз еще не воспринимает стаю как часть себя.  
  
Ножки стола дернулись, проскрежетав по полу – вставшая Эрика задела столешницу бедром. Она открыла дверцу холодильника, вытащила хлеб, ветчину и сыр, салатные листья и кетчуп и начала мастерить нечто монстроподобное, но сытное.   
  
– Не думал, что девчонки такое едят, – хмыкнул Бойд, рассматривая кулинарный экспромт.  
  
– Смерть диете, – подтвердила Эрика, протягивая Стайлзу сэндвич. – Нет, можете не пускать слюни, больше никому не обломится.  
  
Дерек проигнорировал одинаково голодные лица Айзека и Бойда и вытащил сахар с верхней полки. Эрика до него бы не дотянулась. Одноразовый пакетик утонул в чашке, кубик рафинада растворился в кипятке, и Дерек поставил чай перед Стайлзом. Тот сосредоточенно жевал, набив щеки, как бурундук. Натянуть на него гавайскую рубаху, будет вылитый Дейл. Из Скотта, правда, выйдет хреновый Чип, даже если напялить на него шляпу. У Чипа были мозги, а у МакКола вместо них идеалы из комиксов про супергероев и спермотоксикоз.  
  
– Ты поедешь к Джексону? – Айзек устроил локти на столе. – Дерек ты правда его отпустишь туда?  
  
– Кто-нибудь видит на мне ошейник с надписью «меня зовут Стайлз, если я попаду в неприятности, позвоните Дереку»? – Стайлз как удав проглотил остаток сэндвича. – Але, Айзек! Что значит «он меня отпустит»?   
  
– Ошейник это секси, – Эрика натянула рукава до костяшек. – У меня есть. С шипами.  
  
– А намордник успела прикупить? – невинно осведомился Стайлз.  
  
Дерек, дождавшись, пока Стайлз поставит чашку на стол, отвесил ему подзатыльник. Эрика удовлетворенно улыбнулась. Бойд закатил глаза. Айзек отобрал у Стайлза чай и сделал глоток.  
  
– Последний раз, когда я пришел в этот негостеприимный дом, – оповестил Стайлз, потирая ушиб и игнорируя Дерека.  
  
– Где тебе удалось выспаться, отдохнуть и поесть, – закончил Дерек.   
  
– Нарваться на оскорбления, подвергнуться сексуальным домогательствам и физическому насилию, – продолжил цепочку Стайлз. – Ты рассчитываешь переговорить меня? Чувак, это игра на моем поле, признай поражение сразу!  
  
– Я знаю способ тебя заткнуть, – мягко напомнил Дерек.  
  
– Читерство не в счет, – щеки Стайлза едва различимо покраснели. – Мне пора. Душка Джексон небось заскучал. Скотт отлично ладит со мной и Эллисон, но немного теряется в компании других людей и прочих тварей. Я имел в виду и вас тоже, ребята, – Стайлз встал из-за стола.  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
– Я тебя провожу.  
  
– До джипа? – Стайлз скептически усмехнулся. – Это же твоя территория, защищенная и укрепленная. Какого черта, я не девчонка!  
  
– Заодно проверю защиту, – Дерек повернулся к стае. – Кстати, никто же из вас не думает, что наши неприятности повод забить на учебу? Если я правильно помню, в школе в это время идут тесты. Вы же не хотите завалить их и объясняться с тем Аржентом, который у вас директором?  
  
Судя по всему, проняло даже Бойда. Дерек усмехнулся, запоминая, какими остолбеневшими выглядели его беты, и покинул кухню. Он подхватил куртку, счастливо избежал удара рюкзаком – Стайлз очень неловко закинул его на плечо, и шагнул на улицу.  
  
Они добрались почти до самой границы, когда Стайлз открыл рот.  
  
– И о чем ты хочешь поговорить?  
  
Сообразительность Стайлза всегда импонировала Дереку.  
  
– Полезешь к Джексону, бери с собой Скотта, – посоветовал он. – И старайся стоять так, чтобы он мог тебя прикрыть. У МакКола регенерация, он, если что, очухается. А тебя похоронят в закрытом гробу.   
  
– Слово «оптимизм» так и не появилось в твоем словаре, да? Паршиво, друг.  
  
– Парень, – с нескрываемым удовольствием поправил его Дерек.  
  
Стайлз остановился, сжал губы и недовольно посмотрел на него.  
  
– Окей. Давай это обсудим. Я…  
  
– Сказал правду, – перебил его Дерек, открывая проход. Вдали виднелся капот джипа.  
  
– Мне все еще стремно, прости. Надеюсь, я не ранил сейчас тебя в самое сердце, – Стайлз опять избегал его взгляда.  
  
– Что именно стремно? – Дерек привалился спиной к ограждению. – Что у тебя вдруг отношения, или что у тебя гомо-роман, или что ты крутишь именно со мной?  
  
– Да все сразу, чувак! – Стайлз кинул рюкзак на листву. – Я, конечно, много что себе представлял – и как буду с кем-нибудь встречаться, и думал о парнях в том числе, но это же было только в теории, ок? В теории все выглядело отлично. А в жизни у меня вот эта херня и ты. И я без понятия, что с этим делать!  
  
– Надо тебя трахнуть, – заявил Дерек. – Тогда ты, наверное, определишься. Разберешься, что к чему.  
  
– Ииииии Джексон меня определенно заждался. Как и Скотт, – Стайлз снова взялся за рюкзак, пальцы нервно сжались, впиваясь в потрепанную синтетику. – Пока, Дерек.  
  
– Езди аккуратно, – напутствовал его Дерек, проглатывая улыбку. Стайлз пробормотал в ответ что-то среднее между «спасибо» и «отвяжись», и залез в машину. Дерек дождался, пока джип выедет на дорогу, и вернулся на свою территорию.  
  
Стая болталась на кухне, но на этот раз никто не дурил. Эрика, вооружившись карандашом, тыкала грифелем в книжку, пытаясь донести до Айзека смысл «Убить пересмешника», а Бойд с ненавистью воевал с уравнениями.   
  
Обеспечив себе спокойный вечер, восстановивший силы Дерек заперся в отцовском кабинете, открыл ноутбук и перечитал всю добытую Ноланом информацию по каниме. Он вбил в файл собственные наблюдения – привычка, выработанная отцом – и сохранил информацию. Никаких дельных мыслей в голову не лезло.   
  
Дерек покрутился в кресле и, заметив неплотно закрытый ящик, раздраженно толкнул его. Ящик жалобно скрипнул и вернулся на прежнее место. Дерек выдвинул его, поворошил бумаги и нащупал что-то в глубине. Вещица мешала задвинуть ящик как следует. Он вытащил предмет наружу и почувствовал, как у него перехватывает дыхание.  
  
Отцовская записная книжка. Не та, где он фиксировал сведения о других стаях и всяких охотничьих примочках. В этой хранились бизнес-контакты. Отец не доверял электронным носителям и предпочитал иметь бумажную копию. На всякий случай.  
  
Дерек потер подушечками пальцев истрепавшуюся кожу обложки и, не удержавшись, прижал к носу, жадно вдыхая. От книжечки еще слабо пахло табаком и можжевельником. Мать любила этот одеколон и ненавидела отцовские сигареты. Дерек на мгновение вернулся в детство, когда он любил смотреть, как отец вертит самокрутки из ароматного табака и прячет их в портсигар, а тот – в плотный мешочек, чтобы не раздражать жену.  
Если пить его учил Питер, то первую сигарету он разделил с отцом. И они оба получили выволочку от матери.  
  
Пальцы сами собой раскрыли пожелтевшие страницы. Дерек листал их и невольно выхватывал глазами знакомые имена. С некоторыми из этих людей он встречался – с кем-то при жизни его семьи, с кем-то после похорон. Сначала он был пацаненком Хейлов, потом младшим Хейлом, а затем вдруг стал просто Хейлом. «Дерек, сынок», обращались они, и ему каждый чертов раз хотелось выпустить когти и, прорвав дряблую на шее кожу, выдрать их глотки. Все, кто имел право так его называть, покоились на кладбище Бикон-Хиллз.  
  
На счастье, отец успел хорошо обучить его. И Дерек только улыбался и просиживал с Лорой ночи напролет, разбираясь в цифрах.  
  
Он уже собрался отложить книжечку в сторону, когда заметил на последней странице карандашную запись. Телефон с кодом Бикон-Хиллз и короткая приписка – «советник».  
У отца не было никаких советников. Не из посторонних. Он разговаривал с Питером, он обсуждал дела с семьей, с Дереком. Но никаких советников у него не водилось.  
  
«Чистый» телефон сам лег в руку – если он позвонит кому-нибудь не тому, номер звонящего будет сложно выяснить. Дерек быстро набрал номер, послушал несколько длинных гудков и вздрогнул, когда знакомый голос принялся начитывать сообщение.  
  
– Меня зовут доктор Алан Дитон. Вы позвонили в клинику для животных Бикон-Хиллз. Пожалуйста, оставьте сообщение после сигнала.  
  
– Что за черт? – тихо произнес Дерек, обрывая звонок.  
  
После учиненного Дитону допроса, когда Дерек от отчаяния был готов принять за спятившего альфу любого, он напрочь забыл о странном ветеринаре. Хватало и других забот.   
  
Что же, кажется настало время сделать работу над ошибками. Дерек тоскливо позавидовал стае, чьи тесты в случае неудачи заканчивались обычной «F», а не пробитой насквозь спиной, и набрал номер Нолана. Механический голос вежливо сообщил, что абонент вне зоны доступа.  
  
Что было нонсенсом. Нолан снимал трубку, даже если мылся в душе или трахался. Они с телефоном жили в странном симбиозе, Дерек иногда подозревал, что Нолан заряжает его, просто засунув себе шнур в задницу или в ухо.  
  
Он шлепнул по пробелу, возвращая ноутбук к жизни, и развернул скайп на весь экран. Отыскав в контактах Нолана, Дерек нажал на вызов.  
Скайп послушно попищал и с бульканьем отрубился.  
  
Не существовало такой реальности, где Нолан бы одновременно лишился телефона, лэптопа и планшета. Дерек уставился в белый экран, где ему предлагали ознакомиться с историей их сообщений, и вздрогнул, когда скайп подал признаки жизни.  
  
– Привет, Эм, – поздоровался он, принимая вызов. – Отлично выглядишь.  
  
– Привет, Дерек, – Эмили заправила прядь за ухо. – Спасибо. Ты тоже изменился в лучшую сторону.   
  
– Ты знаешь о причинах, – согласился Дерек.  
  
– Конечно. Знать – моя работа. Ну и каково тебе живется альфой? – спросила Эмили. Ее губы улыбались, но глаза оставались ледяными.  
  
– Рассказы о том, как это здорово, сильно преувеличены, – скопировал оскал Дерек.  
  
– Согласна, – Эмили рассмеялась.  
  
– Послушай, – Дерека достала вежливая трепотня. – Был бы рад с тобой поболтать, но мне нужен Нолан, и я никак не могу с ним связаться. Ты знаешь, где он?  
  
– Разумеется, – Эмили отодвинулась от экрана – теперь Дерек видел ее почти по грудь. – Я же его альфа.   
  
– И где? – в разговорах с Эмили первым правилом было сохранять терпение.  
  
– Не хочешь рассказать мне, что именно он для тебя копал? – Эмили скрестила руки, Дерек видел, как ухоженные ноготки спокойно лежат на шелке блузки.  
  
– Это касается моей стаи и Нолана. Эмили, я спрашиваю в последний раз. Где. Он.  
  
– В больнице, – Эмили наклонилась, взяла ноутбук и развернула его – на экране мелькнул коридор, мимо прошла женщина в форме медсестры, и Дерек узнал логотип на ее форме.  
  
Это была их больница. Не человеческая.  
  
– Что случилось? – Дерек гнал от себя дурные предчувствия, но это давалось ему непросто.  
  
– Не знаю, – Эмили снова улыбнулась, пожимая плечами. – Он без сознания, Дерек. Ему как раз делают операцию. Зашивают.  
  
– Это сделали люди? Он нарвался на охотников? Что у него за раны? Черт, Эм, почему я должен тянуть из тебя все клещами?  
  
– Потому что это твоя вина! – Эмили приникла к экрану, глаза загорелись алым. – Охотники не при чем. Его почти обескровили, все раны нанесены когтями и, судя по тому, как медленно идет регенерация, с ним позабавились не дикие. И не беты.   
  
– Альфы? – Дерек знал, что его радужка тоже поменяла цвет. – Ты уверена?  
  
– Это единственное, в чем я уверена. Так же, как в том, что в бизнесе сейчас все тихо. И мои игры не опаснее, чем обычно. Ты впутал его в это дерьмо, Дерек. И что бы ты ни хотел от него сейчас – забудь. Он моя бета, и он больше не ведет с тобой дел, – отрезала Эмили, ненавязчиво показывая клыки. – Справляйся сам, Дерек. Подставляй свою стаю, а не мою.  
  
– Нолан сам влез в мои дела. Не думаю, что ему понравится, как ты за него решаешь, – ответил Дерек. – Эмили. Передай ему, что я звонил, когда он очнется. Он же очнется?  
  
– Его вовремя нашли. Он будет в порядке, – сухо сказала Эмили.  
  
– Звонок, – напомнил Дерек.  
  
Эмили вздохнула. На мгновение Дерек вспомнил, что она младше его: несмотря на очевидную силу ее волчицы, в самой Эмили до сих пор мелькало что-то детское.  
  
– Я не стану впутывать его в неприятности. Но я хочу, чтобы он знал, что я звонил и спрашивал о нем.  
  
– Это плохая идея, Дерек, – мягко возразила Эмили, решив перейти от угроз к манипуляции. – Он обязательно снова ввяжется и…  
  
– Аманда, – позвал Дерек. – Ты скажешь Нолану.  
  
Эмили дрогнула – почти незаметно, но достаточно явно, чтобы Дерек увидел. Она всегда сложно реагировала на свое настоящее имя. Если Эмили играет грязно, то и Дерек не станет чураться напомнить, что сделала его семья для омеги-сироты.   
  
– Ты мне угрожаешь? – спокойно спросила Эмили. – Из Бикон-Хиллза?  
  
– До Нью-Йорка не так далеко. Особенно самолетом, – Дерек взглянул на часы на руке. Я могу там быть к утру. Хочешь, приглашу тебя на завтрак?  
  
– Я пропускаю завтрак, надо беречь фигуру, – Эмили сощурилась. – Я передам Нолану, что ты за него беспокоишься.  
  
– Спасибо, Эм, – широко улыбнулся Дерек.  
  
– Была рада помочь! Удачи, – Эмили помахала на прощание и отключилась.  
  
Дерек опустил крышку ноутбука и спустил волка. Когти процарапали темный пластик, зубы клацнули, кожа на лице зудела, пропуская рвущуюся наружу шерсть. Дерек сглотнул и вернулся в человеческое обличье. Разраставшаяся в груди ярость, его верный якорь, надежно заперла волка, не просто посадив на толстую цепь, а упаковав в каменный бункер. От бешенства кружилась голова, во рту стало солоно – он прокусил клыками губу, ладони чесались от желания свернуть кому-нибудь шею.   
  
Он знал, что у него неприятности, но не думал, что ставит под удар не только себя, спутника и стаю, но и Нолана. Нолан выглядел защищенным, Нолан принадлежал Эмили, а бешеную девчонку боялись матерые волки. Нолан играл немаловажную роль в принципе, даже без учета малышки Эм, он обладал властью и деньгами, он заметная личность, не просто какой-то омега-клерк.   
  
Если они не постеснялись напасть на него, нет шансов, что его стае удастся избежать противостояния. Радовало одно: Нолана оставили в живых. И, хотя Эмили этого не сказала, скорее всего, они же дали знать, где умирает допрошенный ими бета. Кроме того, Дерек догадывался, что больше всего пострадала шея Нолана. И что когда тот очнется, ни черта не будет помнить о нападении.   
  
И это плюс. Эмили одержима местью, не хватало еще ее вмешательства. Дерек коротко рыкнул, распаляя собственную злость – никаких срывов, не сейчас – и поднял голову, уставившись на ввалившихся в кабинет бет. Все трое выглядели испуганными.  
  
– Дерек, ты в порядке? – спросил Айзек, делая шаг вперед. – Мы… Нам не по себе.  
  
– Бизнес-проблемы, – солгал Дерек. – Не люблю терять деньги.  
  
– А, – покивал Айзек. – Ну… кризис же?  
  
– Да, – согласился Дерек. – Вам всем лучше уйти. Переночуйте у себя.  
  
– И я? – Айзек покосился на послушно кивнувших Эрику и Бойда.  
  
– И ты. Или боишься призрака отца? – приподнял брови Дерек.  
  
– Я копал могилы, помнишь? – хмыкнул Айзек. – Ебал я этих призраков.  
  
– Лучше бы ты кого другого ебал, – в тон ему отозвался Дерек. – Выметайтесь.  
  
Он дождался, пока беты уйдут, спустился в подвал и достал пульт от подаренных Ноланом арбалетов. Сердце билось ровно и спокойно, идеальный пульс. Дерек размял пальцы, ощущая, как по венам бежит безудержная, слепая сила, как она бьется внутри, пытаясь вырваться наружу. Волк рычал и жаждал крови. Но единственное, чем Дерек мог его напоить, была их собственная кровь. Он выставил максимальный режим, дождался, пока все арбалеты выбрали его своей целью, и с кувырком бросился в центр, прямо под дождь из стрел.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
Кондиционер шумел, выдыхая порцию за порцией холодный влажный воздух. Дерек стоял посреди подвала, чувствуя, как остывает разгоряченная кожа, как встают дыбом волоски на руках и сжимаются соски – он начал замерзать. Отлично.  
  
Майка неприятно липла к телу. Кое-где материал стал жестким от впитавшейся крови, где-то просто пожелтел от пота. Однозначно в помойку, больше он ее не наденет.  
  
Дерек запустил пальцы в волосы, энергично провел ими по голове и повернулся на звук. Он почувствовал Эрику задолго до ее появления в доме. Его волк научился без проблем отслеживать членов стаи. Теперь Дерек понимал, как мать всегда знала, где он и чем занят. Что иногда, кстати, сильно мешало жить.  
  
– Разве я не велел убираться? – спросил он, подходя к лестнице, на середине которой остановилась Эрика.  
  
– Я убралась. Но ты не запрещал возвращаться, – усмехнулась Эрика, встряхивая завитыми волосами. – Уже десять утра! Дерек, сколько ты провел здесь времени?  
  
– Много. Потерял счет часам. Увлекся, – Дерек стащил майку и швырнул ее в мусорный контейнер. – Зачем явилась?  
  
– Приготовить тебе завтрак? – вместо ответа спросила Эрика. – Как насчет омлета?  
  
– Омлет? – а вот это стало неожиданностью. – Ты заглянула, чтобы приготовить мне омлет?  
  
– Не один Стайлз плохо ест, – Эрика окинула его взглядом и покачала головой. – Давай. Ты в душ, я на кухню.  
  
– Ладно, – сквозь зубы процедил Дерек и взлетел по ступенькам наверх, минуя Эрику.  
  
Это слишком напоминало прежние времена. Тренировка, заглядывающая к ним мама и предложение накормить. Потом так делала Лора – насколько сестра была далека от образа наседки, в отношении Дерека ее инстинкты работали всегда. Волчицы берегут стаю. Волчицам плевать, кто нуждается в помощи. Опека волчиц плюет на иерархию.   
  
Дерек включил душ, устанавливая жесткий напор, и закрыл глаза, подставляя лицо под струи.  
  
Это может стать выходом. И единственным шансом… Да. Так он и поступит.  
  
Он вылил на макушку шампунь, промывая волосы (кожа головы неприятно зудела после физических упражнений), растер тело мочалкой и с неудовольствием покосился на слегка напрягшийся член. Пришедшая Эрика напомнила о Стайлзе – будто Дерек так о нем забывал! – и организм реагировал вполне однозначно.   
  
Конечно, он выплеснул вчерашнюю ярость, устроив себе нон-стоп тренировку, но если бы Дерек сейчас мог вернуться в свою комнату, обнаружить в постели Стайлза и оттрахать его, ему стало бы гораздо лучше.  
  
Дерек взял в ладонь наливающийся кровью член и с силой провел по нему, от головки до основания. Прикрыл глаза, вызывая в памяти запах Стайлза, вкус его губ, ритм сердца, мягкость кожи. Перед внутренним взором встала покрытая родинками щека и спина, прогиб поясницы, уютная ложбинка между ягодицами. Дерек чаще задвигал рукой, вспоминая, как сомкнулись стенки мышц вокруг его пальца, когда он пропихнул его в узкую розовую дырку, отсасывая Стайлзу в первый раз. Рот наполнился слюной, в животе все сжалось – оргазм был почти-почти, на подходе. Дерек представил, как будет входить в него, как его член растянет девственную, сладкую задницу Стайлза, как тот будет выгибаться под ним, раскрыв до предела свой невозможный рот в стоне, и кончил, забрызгивая кафель спермой.  
  
Господи, он дрочит на подростка. Раздражающего вертлявого пацана с привычкой лезть, куда не просят.  
  
На своего спутника.  
  
Надо и правда его поиметь. Стайлз уже явно не против, а Дереку, как и его волку, не терпится попробовать. Он и так ждал достаточно.  
  
Он вытерся, зашипел, когда жестковатое полотенце задело все еще тонкую после регенерации кожу, и оделся. Босиком добрался до кухни и с удовольствием вдохнул запах свежей еды, отметив появившийся аппетит.  
  
– Еще минутку, – Эрика ловко перевернула омлет и накрыла его крышкой, оставив доходить.   
  
Кофеварка согласно пшикнула, выплевывая последнюю струйку, и Дерек забрал обе чашки, переставив их на стол. Эрика вытащила тарелку, переложила на нее еду и поставила перед его носом.  
  
– Выглядит неплохо, – признал Дерек. Пахло просто божественно, но чем скупее похвала, тем больше ее ценят.  
  
Впрочем, кажется, Эрика отлично знала, насколько хороша ее еда. Она дождалась, пока он подцепил кусок, запихнул его себе в рот, и заговорила.  
  
– Вообще, у меня новости. Джексон сбежал из – уж не знаю, где эти два придурка его держали – и вернулся домой.   
  
Дерек проглотил, едва не обжигая себе гортань.  
  
– И ты говоришь мне только сей…  
  
– Я ночевала у Айзека, мы видели, как полицейские полночи провели у дома Уиттморов. Айзеку удалось подслушать, о чем они говорят. Отец Джексона собирается завести дело против Стайлза и Скотта. Хочет добиться судебного запрета.  
  
Дерек кинул вилку на стол, та звякнула, задев край тарелки.  
  
– Ты звонила Стайлзу?  
  
– Айзек его набрал. Стайлз сказал, что Джексона проебал Скотт. Когда он приехал, нашей милой канимы там не было. Они оба в порядке – за исключением проблем с законом, – Эрика невозмутимо сделала глоток и поморщилась. Она залезла в холодильник, вытащила порционные сливки и вылила в свою чашку.   
  
Лора пила черный. Очень крепкий, с щепоткой перца.   
  
Кейт ненавидела кофе.  
  
– Они несовершеннолетние. И шериф их прикроет, – Дерек вернулся к еде.  
  
– Поэтому ты его отпустил? – спросила Эрика. Солнце подсвечивало ее со спины, волосы переливались золотисто-медовыми оттенками, светло-розовая кофточка подчеркивала нежную белизну кожи.  
  
Красивая девочка, недаром стая за нее грызется.  
  
– Стайлз имеет право набивать собственные шишки, – Дерек старался говорить равнодушно.  
  
Давай, милая, не разочаруй меня. Думай, Эрика.  
  
– Ты не мог, – Эрика широко распахнула глаза. – Ты не мог ему запретить! И ты его тоже натаскиваешь. Как нас!  
  
Дерек засунул в рот последний кусок омлета, подчищая тарелку, отнес ее в посудомойку и вернулся за стол. Кофе приятно согрел горло, горьковатый вкус осел на языке. В голове окончательно прояснилось после сытной еды и попавшего в кровь кофеина.  
  
– На Нолана напали из-за того, что он нам помогал, – сказал Дерек, внимательно наблюдая за Эрикой.  
  
– Что? Он жив? – забеспокоилась Эрика.   
  
– Жив. Он в больнице. Я сам жду новостей, но прогноз хороший, – Дерек помедлил. – У нас неприятности и скоро они станут еще больше.  
  
– Ты собираешься рассказать остальным? – Эрика в волнении закусила губу. – Айзеку, Стайлзу?  
  
– Нет, – все-таки отличный кофе, надо будет еще раз взять этот сорт. – Оставим между нами. У Стайлза хватает своих проблем, Айзек… Айзеку не надо этого знать. Бойду тем более.  
  
– Ты чего-то хочешь от меня? – понятливо усмехнулась Эрика, пряча за подростковым высокомерием страх. – И… кто на него напал?  
  
– Они называют себя стаей альф, – Дерек погладил пальцами керамический бочок чашки. – И не славятся дружелюбием. Я не знаю, чем именно мы им не угодили, но на нас открыта охота.  
  
– Нас убьют? – для своих неполных шестнадцати Эрика держалась молодцом.  
  
– Вряд ли, – Дерек протянул руку и осторожно сжал пальцы Эрики. – Но они представляют угрозу. Поэтому, если станет чересчур опасно, тебе придется кое-что сделать.  
  
– Что? – напряжение уходило из Эрики, ее волчица безоговорочно верила своему альфе.   
  
Лора бы ее одобрила.  
  
– Ты уведешь Бойда. И уйдешь сама. Вы попробуете прибиться к той стае.  
  
– Я должна буду тебя предать? – пахнущий клубничным блеском рот по-детски округлился. – Дерек, я…  
  
– Они не тронут омег, тем более таких юных, – Дерек еще помнил рассказы отца. – А мне пригодятся чужие уши в их стае.  
  
Эрика подалась вперед, накрывая его руку своей ладонью.  
  
– Почему я и Бойд? Почему без Айзека?  
  
– Айзек не уйдет, – Дерек не двигался. – Вернее, я не думаю, что он уйдет. А Бойд струсит.  
  
– Он не трус! – возмутилась Эрика.  
  
– Он одиночка. И нацелен на выживание. Это хорошее качество, но, случись разборка, такой бета потащит стаю ко дну. Но он моя бета, и я хочу его спасти. И тебя, – пояснил Дерек, пытаясь сосредоточиться и подобрать нужные слова. – Помнишь, когда приезжал Нолан, мы говорили про фильмы? Про зомби? Пока вы все сомневались, Бойд единственный, кто утверждал – если близкий стал врагом, убей его без жалости. Когда станет жарко, Бойд будет спасать свой зад и уничтожит любого, кто встанет на его пути.  
  
Эрика уставилась в стол, на гладком лбу росчерком легли морщинки. Она подняла на Дерека горящие желтым глаза.  
  
– Если он выступит против стаи…  
  
– Поэтому мы не будем создавать ситуацию, где ему придется это сделать, – перебил ее Дерек. – Ты его уведешь. Один он побоится, а с тобой решится. Ты скажешь ему, что я хреновый альфа. Что вы не подписывались на это дерьмо. Что тебе вот-вот стукнет шестнадцать, и все, что ты хочешь – получить свои права и цеплять парней. И оставаться живой.  
  
– Ты хороший альфа, – желтизна уходила из радужки.  
  
– А ты будешь хорошей бетой, – Дерек осторожно выпустил когти, чуть надавив ими на кожу Эрики. – Бойд подумает, что вы просто ищите альфу посильнее. Вы придете ко мне, я буду зол, я скажу, что вы совершаете ошибку, что вы поплатитесь за нее. И отпущу.   
  
– Я поняла, – тихо сказала Эрика. – Я предложу уйти Айзеку. Я предложу ему так, чтобы он остался с тобой.  
  
– Спасибо, – кивнул Дерек.   
  
– А если Бойд откажется? – снова засомневалась Эрика. – Если он скажет, что я просто идиотка, и что он тебя не бросит?  
  
– Бойд согласится. Он любит чувствовать себя нужным, ему польстит, что ты предпочла его всем остальным, что ты зовешь его с собой. Поверь, сложно отказать девчонке, на которую у тебя стоит, – хмыкнул Дерек.  
  
Эрика закатила глаза.  
  
– Я все-таки надеялась, что парни хотя бы иногда думают головой, а не тем, что пониже, – рассмеялась она. Щеки загорелись румянцем. – Дерек, я польщена, но почему ты решил, что я справлюсь со всем этим?  
  
– Все просто, – Дерек высвободил свою руку и посмотрел Эрике в глаза. – Знаешь, как говорят урожденные? «В каждом волке живет омега, но в каждой волчице живет альфа». Ты справишься, Эрика.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
Телефон зазвонил только после обеда. Стая снова собралась под одной крышей. Айзек и Бойд развлекались, метая ножи по мишени, Эрика поддразнивала их обоих, стравливая и выводя из себя. Дерек нажал на «принять» и поднес трубку к уху.  
  
– Я звоню тебе с кардиомонитора, – голос Нолана был хрипловатым и сильно приглушенным, как будто он прикрывал динамик ладонью. – Чем ты так взбесил Эмили? Она полчаса промывала мне мозги, напоминая, в чьей я стае. И отобрала все средства связи! Я как голый! Пришлось позаимствовать трубочку у медсестрички.  
  
– Она и мне промыла мозги, уже поверь, – улыбнулся Дерек, чувствуя страшное облегчение. Вот уж правда – как гора упала с плеч. – Что случилось?  
  
– Не особенно приятный разговорчик, – Дерек в красках представил мимику Нолана. – Ко мне подошла горячая цыпочка и мордоворот, очень интересовались, какого черта я навещал дыру, где провел чудесные годы юности. Я, конечно, попытался расписать им местные красоты, но они не поверили.   
  
– Вот как! Не изъявили желание лично посмотреть?   
  
– Думаю, за этим у них не заржавеет, – согласился Нолан. – Настрой там серьезный. Слушай, ты мне как другу скажи – это у вас, альф, такой обряд посвящения, что ли? Обзавелся повышенной пушистостью, наступи на хвост всем подряд?   
  
– Специальный бонус, – согласился Дерек. – Приложение по умолчанию.  
  
– Хейл, сними галочку и отключи эту услугу, – посоветовал Нолан. Он помедлил и продолжил, уже на порядок серьезнее. – Они меня считали, прости.  
  
– Не твоя вина, – отмахнулся Дерек. Проблемы множились в геометрической прогрессии.  
  
– И все-таки. Теперь они знают, что у вас там канима на вольном выпасе, и кто так удачно цапнул парня.   
  
– Джексон – меньшая из проблем, – сказал Дерек.  
  
– Да. Потому что про твоего спутника они тоже в курсе, как пить дать. Мне правда жаль, Дерек. Я не хотел подставлять Стайлза.  
  
– Не ты его подставил, – Дерек уселся на ступеньку на крыльце и прикрыл глаза. – Все, что происходит, результат моих действий. Не твоих.  
  
– О, о, нет, я знаю этот тон! – застонал Нолан. – Хейл, очнись! Нам уже не пятнадцать, мы не можем бухать дешевое пойло под Кобейна и считать, что жизнь дерьмо.  
  
– Я могу! – издав короткий смешок, заспорил Дерек.  
  
– Я тоже, но все равно как-то не солидно. Эмили бесит «Нирвана», представляешь? – пожаловался Нолан. – Как только она перестанет так орать и вернет мне планшет, я тебе скину фоторобот навестивших меня альф.  
  
– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Дерек. – Как ты в целом?  
  
– Отлично. В «Ноланкорпе» идет аудит, а тут такой шикарный повод отстраниться от дел! Эм, разумеется, расписала, что я лежу при смерти?  
  
– Да.  
  
– Приукрасила. После того, как они расцарапали мне шею, я обзавелся парой порезов на груди и переломом ребер. Ничего, что не случалось бы со мной раньше. Просто заживает все, как будто я человек, – Нолан вздохнул. – Черт, все, вешаю трубку, Эмили.  
  
Дерек кинул телефон рядом с собой и поморгал. Нолан, безусловно, бодрился, но теперь Дерек мог примерно прикинуть ущерб. Состояние Нолана колебалось где-то посередине между оптимистичным «я в порядке» самого Нолана и трагическим «он умирает» в исполнении Эмили.  
  
Окей.  
  
Телефон снова зазвенел. Дерек удивленно уставился на экран, не узнавая номер, – Нолан только что звонил с другого – и ответил на вызов.  
  
– Шериф Стилински, – раздалось в трубке.  
  
– Чем могу помочь? – как можно вежливее спросил Дерек. Только этого ему не хватало.  
  
– Ты знаешь, что устроил мой сын прошлой ночью? – осведомился шериф.  
  
– Он не посвятил меня в свои планы, – честно признался Дерек. В конце концов, Стайлз не рассказывал детально, где держит Джексона и что собирается с ним делать. – Вы сами не особенно хотели, чтобы я был в курсе, чем ваш сын занимается по ночам.  
  
– И я все еще не хочу, – раздраженно сказал шериф. – Знаешь, до твоего появления Стайлз так себя не вел.  
  
– Как? – спросил Дерек, не выходя из роли парня, озабоченного проблемами бойфренда. – Что он натворил?  
  
– Они со Скоттом похитили своего одноклассника, Джексона Уиттмора. И продержали почти сутки в машине для перевозки заключенных. Я подумал… – раздражение заменила усталость и почти мольба. – Ты знаешь, зачем он так поступил?  
  
Дерек сглотнул. Он не имел ничего против шерифа Стилински. Тот справлялся со своей работой, тянул сына и производил впечатление честного человека и хорошего отца. Жаль, что нельзя сказать ему правду.  
  
– Сэр, – начал он. – Я не знаю. Стайлз взбудоражен тем, что творится в городе, и случай в автомастерской… Школа, тесты. Наверное, они посчитали это шуткой?  
  
– Отец этого паренька, Джексона, – адвокат. Он подал прошение на судебный запрет, и он его получит, – Дерек отчетливо услышал, как что-то булькнуло в стакане и как шериф сделал глоток. – Поверь, я бы с большим удовольствием прострелил себе колено, но выхода я не вижу. Стайлз не рассказывает мне, что с ним происходит. Но, я уверен, он рассказывает тебе.  
  
– Сэр…  
  
– И ты не выдашь его, я понимаю, – смирение в голосе шерифа заставляло лезть наружу когти. – Присмотри за ним. Если тебя правда заботит его благополучие… присмотри за моим мальчиком.   
  
– Я думал, вы запретите нам видеться, – признался Дерек. Шериф Стилински мало походил на его отца, но что-то неуловимо знакомое все-таки мелькало. Может, потому что его отцу тоже было не наплевать на своих детей.   
  
– Я знаю Стайлза, ему бесполезно что-то запрещать, – шериф опять сделал глоток. Дерек почти ощущал запах виски. – И тогда уж мне следовало запрещать ему общаться со Скоттом. Черт.  
  
– Я присмотрю за ним, – пообещал Дерек. – Он будет в безопасности. Я сделаю все для этого, вы можете мне верить. Стайлз… важен для меня.   
  
– Спасибо, – коротко и отрывисто поблагодарил шериф. Знакомые интонации – так выражают признательность тем, с кем в обычной ситуации не сели бы за один стол.  
  
– Можете на меня рассчитывать, – заверил его Дерек и повесил трубку.  
  
Чтобы нажать на клавишу быстрого набора. Еще один разговор – если повезет, последний на сегодня.  
  
– Что надо? – Стайлз был не в духе. Отлично. Сейчас Дерек с превеликим удовольствием сделает его плохое настроение отвратительным.  
  
– Где ты?  
  
– В своей комнате. Под домашним арестом. Не хочешь заглянуть? Наставишь мне синяков, унизишь там пару раз, используешь как секс-куклу? – предложил Стайлз. Получил взбучку и срывается. Надо же.  
  
– А заодно в подробностях перескажу тебе разговор с твоим отцом, – закончил Дерек. – Так как, хочешь, чтобы я заглянул?  
  
– Тупая шутка, чувак, – после паузы произнес Стайлз. – Очень тупая.  
  
– Похоже, что я шучу? – Дерек прищурился, представляя Стайлза. Как тот хмурится, грызет кончики пальцев, нервно притоптывает ногой.   
  
– Похоже, что у меня пиздец по всем фронтам, – выстроенная Стайлзом стена рухнула, засветив Дереку в лоб обломками. Стайлз ему доверял, Стайлз ему открывался.   
  
Дерек рывком отправил волка на место.  
  
– Он хотел узнать, почему ты это сделал. И попросил меня приглядывать за тобой, – как можно мягче сказал Дерек.   
  
Он не лгал шерифу, когда говорил, что Стайлз для него важен.  
  
– Восторг, – судя по звуку, Стайлз откинулся на свое кресло и крутанулся на месте.  
  
– Хочешь, я действительно приеду? – предложил Дерек.  
  
– Чтобы наставить мне синяков? – настороженно спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Нет, придурок, – Дерек помолчал. Слова не шли с языка. – Просто приеду.  
  
– И твоя небритая рожа вылечит все мои печали? Не много ли ты на себя берешь?   
  
Интересно, Стайлз отдавал себе отчет, что флиртует, или действовал без всякой задней мысли?  
  
– Могу остаться дома. У меня здесь весело, – напомнил Дерек.  
  
– Приезжай, – поколебавшись, сказал Стайлз. – К восьми. Отец уйдет на смену и… в общем, приезжай. Так и быть. Воспользуйся моим пристанищем, отдохни от своих щеночков.  
  
– Я хочу тебя поцеловать, – без предупреждения сменил тему Дерек, почти чувствуя, как у Стайлза на другом конце города замерло сердце.  
  
Подростки. И, окей, реакция Стайлза заводила. Да и Дерек получал удовольствие от таких бесед.  
  
– Что? – ошарашено, сипло переспросил Стайлз.  
  
– Я хочу тебя поцеловать, – спокойно повторил Дерек. – Я сегодня дрочил и вспоминал твой рот.  
  
– Чувак. Чувак! – растерянно промямлил Стайлз. – Дерек, я…  
  
– К восьми приеду, – подытожил Дерек как ни в чем ни бывало. – Ладно, мне пора.  
  
Он запихнул телефон в карман и закусил губу, пряча улыбку. Теперь Стайлз до вечера будет думать не о взбучке, а об услышанных признаниях. Кроме того, Дерек и здесь не солгал.   
  
Если он хочет оставаться в форме – а без этого шансы на выживание его стаи стремились к нулю – ему нужно отдыхать и расслабляться. Стайлз был идеальным вариантом.  
  
А пока он пойдет и поищет, что в сети есть на Дитона. Не просто же так отец записал его номер. Дерека учили проверять все ниточки. Не бывает незначительных вещей, если дело касается безопасности стаи.   
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– Интуиция сработала, – пояснил Стайлз, открывая заднюю дверь до того, как Дерек успел взяться за ручку. – Входи.  
  
Дерек шагнул через порог и засунул в карман куртки ключи. Ему опять пришлось променять Бамблби на скучную лорину тойоту. Не стоит провоцировать шерифа лишний раз.  
  
– Будешь что-нибудь? – предложил Стайлз, обводя рукой кухню.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек мотнул головой.   
  
– Твое дело, – Стайлз дернул за ручку холодильника и наклонился, что-то выискивая внутри. Дерек поморщился: почему-то из холодильников редко приятно пахло. Мать вечно держала внутри кусок хлеба, чтобы он впитывал лишние запахи.  
  
На столе появился пакет молока. Стайлз вытащил из сушилки стакан, наполнил его до краев и, быстро взглянув на Дерека, будто ожидая, что его сейчас снова начнут дразнить, убрал пакет на место.  
  
Дерек вытащил стул, развернул его спинкой к Стайлзу и оседлал, устроив подбородок на полированном дереве.  
  
– Так что там с отцом? – спросил Стайлз, сделав несколько глотков. Он прислонился к стойке у раковины и вытянул вперед ноги. Чуть пониже левого колена на вытертых джинсах виднелось пятнышко краски.   
  
– Он думает, что с тобой что-то происходит, – ответил Дерек, бессознательно фокусируясь на замеченном мазке. – И что я в курсе происходящего.   
  
– Ну, папа на высоте, – кивнул Стайлз. – Прав по обоим пунктам.  
  
– На высоте? – уточнил Дерек. – Да, выводы он делает правильные. Даже под виски.  
  
Бывшее только что расслабленным лицо Стайлза закостенело. Губы сжались, брови сошлись в одну линию, скулы заострились. Взгляд стал пристальным, тяжелым, давящим.  
  
– У моего отца нет проблем с алкоголем, – отрезал он, нервно сжимая пальцы.  
  
– Я этого и не говорил, – Дерек слегка потянулся, разминая лопатки. – У него проблемы с сыном.   
  
– Ты мне мораль читать приехал? – Стайлз запихнул обе руки в карманы толстовки. – Если так, проваливай.   
  
– У него будут проблемы из-за твоего угона, – Дерек собирался высказаться, и протест Стайлза мало его волновал. – А еще они будут у тебя. Тебе скоро поступать, и судебный запрет в личном деле не повысит твои шансы на хороший колледж.  
  
– Дверь прямо за твоей спиной, чувак! – равнодушно произнес Стайлз.   
  
Давно Дерек так четко не слышал чужие эмоции. Злость, вина и отчаяние. Он отлично знал этот коктейль. Лора выцеживала его из Дерека по капле. Долгие, долгие месяцы.  
  
– Днем ты хотел меня видеть.  
  
– Днем ты не пытался сыграть в моего отца. Я без тебя понимаю, что вляпался, Дерек! Я заметил, окей? – что мой отец опять приложился к бутылке. Из-за меня. Если ты приехал сказать, что я дерьмовый сын – на здоровье, мне нечего тебе возразить. Но я не хочу слышать то, что я и так знаю, – раздраженно выпалил Стайлз и прикрыл глаза, постукивая носком кед – успокаивался.  
  
– Ты не дерьмовый сын, – Дерек встал, отпихнул стул в сторону и подошел к Стайлзу.  
  
– В каком это месте? – Стайлз стукнул его коленом. – Я и правда его подставил, в участке идет разбирательство.   
  
– Потому что надо думать головой, а не задницей! – заявил Дерек. – Канима – мое дело, тебе пора перестать лезть во все это!  
  
– Ох неужели! – Стайлз поднял взгляд и состроил пренебрежительную рожицу. – И ты офигенно разгребаешь эту проблему! Просто блеск, как у тебя выходит.  
  
Как хорошо, что собственному спутнику нельзя свернуть шею. Дереку иногда очень хотелось стиснуть руками это бледное горло и трясти, как лиса курицу, пока Стайлз не заткнется.  
  
– Я ее решаю. Уж прости, что последнее упоминание об этих тварях случилось два века назад, и я несколько растерян, что с ней делать!  
  
– Принять помощь для начала! – рявкнул Стайлз, подаваясь вперед. Расстояние между их лицами сократилось до пары дюймов, и Стайлз медленно отстранился назад. Попятился.  
  
– Я принимаю помощь, – напомнил Дерек. – Я задействовал свою стаю. Я готов рисковать МакКолом. Я поднял старые контакты моей семьи. Свои собственные контакты. Но тебе стоит держаться подальше.  
  
– Потому что я человек? Иди ты, Хейл, на все четыре стороны, – Стайлз зло облизнул губы и шумно выдохнул.  
  
– Потому что я дал твоему отцу слово, что прослежу, чтобы ты держался подальше от неприятностей. Позабочусь о его мальчике, – Дерек наклонился, снова уничтожая расстояние между ними. – О моем мальчике. И я намериваюсь сдержать это слово.  
  
«Я хочу сберечь спутника. Я должен сберечь спутника. Я хочу сберечь тебя, Стайлз. Тебя».  
  
Зрачки Стайлза расширились, губы дрогнули, пульс прыгнул, забившись быстро и дробно.  
  
– Я не… Я… – Стайлз выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. – Немного поздно отступаться, ты не находишь? Я по уши во всем этом.  
  
– Никогда не поздно выйти из игры, – напомнил Дерек.  
  
– Нет уж, – по тону было слышно, что решение Стайлза окончательное. – Я понимаю, как вы со Скоттом обрадовались бы, избавившись от обузы в моем лице, но обломитесь. Стайлз не будет сидеть в сторонке, пока с этим городом творится всякая херня. Мой отец шериф и…  
  
– Ты не шериф, – перебил его Дерек. – Если я пообещаю тебе позаботиться о его безопасности?..  
  
– Ты о своей позаботиться не можешь. Забыл, как мы бултыхались в бассейне? – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Дерек. Я ценю твое предложение, но ты, блин, не всесилен. И мой отец хороший коп. Опытный.   
  
– Вряд ли в его опыт входят оборотни, – устало усмехнулся Дерек. – Стайлз…  
  
– Чувак, – тихо оборвал его Стайлз. – Хватит уже? Да, я сейчас сплошное разочарование для отца. Мне дико надоело ему врать. У меня вот где сидит изобретать отговорки, и… он же все видит. То, что он до сих пор не поймал меня на лжи или каком-нибудь промахе – чудо! Хотя я не верю в чудеса. Он просто не хочет под меня копать, чтобы я не расстроил его еще больше. Это хреново. Но лучше так, чем не знать, что происходит вокруг и сидеть, сложа руки.  
  
– Он не злится на тебя, – Дерек выпрямился, сдерживая порыв взять Стайлза за подбородок и поцеловать приоткрытый рот.   
  
– О, еще как злится! Давно он так не орал! – Стайлз неловко улыбнулся – краешком губ – рассеянно пнул мыском кед ботинок Дерека и вскинулся, готовый извиниться.  
  
– Нет, – возразил Дерек, устраивая руки по обе стороны от бедер Стайлза. – Он беспокоится, но не злится.   
  
– Он должен, – уперся Стайлз, утыкаясь взглядом в пол. Злость самого Стайлза выдохлась, как углекислый газ из колы.   
  
– Родители не всегда злятся, даже если у них есть причина, – задумчиво сказал Дерек. – Когда мне было тринадцать, я угнал отцовский бьюик.  
  
– Что? – изумился Стайлз, высоко поднимая брови и широко улыбаясь. – Ты угнал машину? Зачем?  
  
– Поругался с матерью?.. – воспоминания стали смутными после стольких лет. – Не знаю, переходный возраст, а я был тем еще паршивцем. Она мне то ли запретила что-то, то ли отругала, что я завалил тест из-за лакросса, не помню. В общем, она уехала встречать Лору, а я пробрался в гараж и свистнул бьюик. Скайхок, семьдесят восьмого года. Отец давно не ездил на нем, но бьюик был на ходу.  
  
– Захотел сбежать из стаи? – Стайлз слушал очень внимательно. Его тело расслабилось, щеки чуть порозовели, сердечный ритм выровнялся.  
  
– Ну да. Послать всех к черту, – Дерек запрокинул голову назад и издал короткий смешок. – Я водить-то толком не умел, до педалей доставал – ну и все. Добрался до семьдесят пятого, там все на свете перепутал и свернул на прилегающую дорогу, заехал в лес и впилился в дерево.  
  
Стайлз расхохотался, подтянулся на руках, нормально усаживаясь на стойке, и почесал кончик носа рукой.  
  
– Пострадал?  
  
– Разбил капот. Сам стукнулся башкой о руль и руку повредил. Вроде был вывих, не перелом, – Дерек нахмурился, припоминая. – В общем, так себе ощущение. Представь – где нахожусь, не знаю, стаю не чувствую, в кармане пятнадцать баксов и зажигалка. Ни телефона, ничего.   
  
– Придурок! – Стайлз шлепнул его по груди тыльной стороной ладони, глаза снова заблестели, растеряв поселившуюся в них пустоту.  
  
Хорошо. Дереку не нравилось натыкаться на мертвый взгляд Стайлза.  
  
– Как-то так я себя и чувствовал, – согласился Дерек. – Слава богу, хватило мозгов никуда не уходить от машины. Я там и часа не провел, как приехали родители. Мать все-таки альфой была, она шутила, что почувствует нас даже через океан.   
  
– Не хотел бы я быть на твоем месте! – Стайлз протянул руку и отхлебнул из стакана с молоком.  
  
– Я тоже не хотел, – Дерек стер белое пятнышко с уголка рта Стайлза и растер его между пальцами. – Я ждал, что меня посадят в подвал. Сломают кости. Выдерут. Ну что-то сделают. Думал, что они оба злятся, а… нет.   
  
– Совсем? – Стайлз потянулся и осторожно положил руку ему на затылок. Так осторожно, что сделай Дерек лишнее движение, наверняка бы отдернул.   
  
Дерек не боялся ошибиться.  
  
– Совсем, – он приблизился, Стайлз обнял его ногами, упираясь пятками во внутреннюю сторону колен. – Мама наоборот извиняться начала, обняла меня и плакала. А отец, по-моему, первый раз в жизни действительно был рад, что я оборотень.   
  
Дерек подергал за расположенную сбоку шлевку на джинсах Стайлза.  
  
– Хотя меня наказали. Отец с Питером привезли обратно бьюик и заставили меня его чинить. Не в одиночку, конечно, они помогали оба, но по большей части я сам ковырялся.  
  
– Скайхок, да? – уточнил Стайлз. – Крутая была машина.  
  
– Очень крутая, – покивал Дерек. – Когда я с ним закончил, отец учил меня на нем водить. Уже нормально. А на шестнадцатилетие отдал его мне.   
  
– Охренеть. И ты еще что-то говоришь про мою детку! Ты сам водил древнюю тачку и гордился ей! – возмутился Стайлз и наклонился, легко куснув Дерека за шею.  
  
– Тачка была классная, – Дерек взял себя в руки, игнорируя прошедшую по телу дрожь.   
  
– Что с ним случилось потом? – спросил Стайлз, потираясь лбом о щетину на его скуле.  
  
– Мой бьюик не завелся в день пожара, – очень четко проговорил Дерек. Стайлз замер, впитывая каждое слово. – Я подумал, проблема в свечах, давно не менял. Но выяснил, что дело в трамблёре, надо было искать новый. Пришлось ехать в школу вместе с Лорой, а на обратном пути уговаривать ее зарулить в автомастерскую. У меня там имелся знакомый мастер, он бы подобрал подходящую деталь. Бьюику-то почти тридцатник стукнул. Мы почти полтора часа проторчали – пока он нашел трамблёр, пока мы с ним поболтали… У Лоры там еще одноклассник подрабатывал, она ему все глазки строила. А когда мы вернулись домой, бьюик уже успел взорваться. Как и остальные машины.  
  
– Вы с ней избежали пожара из-за того, что у тебя утром не завелся твой бьюик? – Стайлз сел ровно, не убирая, впрочем, ладони с затылка Дерека.  
  
– Да. Случайность. Кейт не предвидела такой вариант. Обычно мы после занятий сразу ехали обратно домой, а потом уже уходили по своим делам, если требовалось.  
  
– Вот почему ты купил себе Камаро, – Стайлз смотрел на него, чуть прищурившись. Боясь ляпнуть лишнее. – У них же корпус похож.  
  
– Очень похож, – подтвердил Дерек. – В бьюик ставили прототип феррари, а шевроле и понтиак стянули потом общий стиль из скайхока. Но понтиак мне не нравится.   
  
– Я бы тоже выбрал шевроле, – Стайлз поднял свободную руку и сжал лацкан куртки. – Забавно. Ты копируешь отца.  
  
– Как и большинство сыновей? – Дерек забрался пальцами под футболку и толстовку, погладив теплую кожу на боках. Ему иррационально хотелось впиться в них когтями.  
  
– Точно, – Стайлз дернул его на себя, решительно целуя, едва не впервые по-взрослому, без подростковых сомнений и детской боязни отказа.   
  
Дерек не мешал, отвечая, но не перехватывая инициативу. Стайлз прижимался, гладил его по плечам и шее и продолжал целовать, загнанно дыша и плотно зажмурившись. Стоило больших усилий не стащить его со стойки и без церемоний нагнуть над столом. Дерек осторожно втянул полезшие все-таки когти. Он отпихнул Стайлза и удержал его, когда тот попытался вернуться в прежнее положение.  
  
– Ты же хотел меня поцеловать? – удивился тот, сверкая лихорадочным румянцем. – Дерек, что такое? Я вообще думал, ты приедешь за этим.  
  
– Считаешь, я так одержим твоей попкой? – поднял брови Дерек.  
  
– Фу, – скривился Стайлз. – У меня не… А ты не одержим? Ты сказал, что дрочил на меня!  
  
– А ты на меня нет? – спросил Дерек, оттягивая Стайлзу воротник футболки.  
  
– Нет, – выпалил тот, и Дерек бесшумно втянул в ноздри сладковатый запах лжи.   
  
– И кого ты себе обычно представляешь? Эту девчонку, Лидию?  
  
– Она горяча! Лидия – богиня! – с энтузиазмом отозвался Стайлз. Со слишком сильным энтузиазмом.  
  
– Да, неплохие ноги, – кивнул Дерек. – И грудь вроде ничего.  
  
Дразнить Стайлза было весело.  
  
– Заткнись, – попросил Стайлз. – Это стремно. Блин. Никогда больше не говори про Лидию, окей?   
  
– Мы могли бы трахнуть ее вдвоем, – Дерек закусил изнутри щеку.  
  
– О мой бог! – Стайлз попытался слезть со стойки. Дерек его удержал, и Стайлз дал выход чувствам, бурно жестикулируя. – Ну чувак! Слушай, ты и так слажал. Я ждал, что ты приедешь и будешь меня утешать. А ты сначала докапываешься до меня с глупостями, потом… потом, а теперь ты разрушаешь мои фантазии о Лидии! Зачем, Дерек?  
  
– Как я должен был тебя утешить? – Дерека искренне развлекала ситуация.  
  
– У меня имелась пара идей, – Стайлз снова нащупал свой стакан и медленно сделал глоток.  
  
Дерек проследил, как язык собирает остатки молока с верхней губы, и чуть повел головой.  
  
– Вот как.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз завел руки назад и оперся ладонями на стойку, выпятив грудь вперед. – Предложение пока в силе, но я не стану делать его дважды. Спеши успеть и все в таком духе!  
  
– Твой волк не высовывается, – заметил Дерек. – Ведет себя смирно.  
  
– Я в курсе, – согласился Стайлз. – Связь не при чем. Ну так что? Наверх?  
  
– Нет, – Дерек с сожалением вздохнул. – У меня скоро встреча. И мне еще нужно к ней подготовиться.  
  
– Что за встреча и с кем, ты не скажешь, – хмуро бросил Стайлз.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек пожал плечами. – Ты тоже не стремился объяснить, где держишь Джексона.  
  
– Ладно, – Стайлз признал его правоту. – Ты вернешься оттуда живым?  
  
– Это входит в мои планы, – усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
– Тогда вали, – Стайлз махнул рукой. – Динамщик. Больше не предложу.  
  
– Как ребенок, – Дерек потащил Стайлза на себя, спихнул на пол и вжался в него пахом, настойчиво раздвигая губы языком.   
  
Тот полузадушено вздохнул, коротко и невнятно простонал его имя и потерся о Дерека стоящим членом. Ощущение прокатилось иголочными уколами по коже, стало жарко и тихо, словно вокруг упала невидимая завеса. Дерек засунул руку вниз, стиснул Стайлза между ног и укусил за горло, когда его голова блаженно откинулась назад.  
  
Дерек лизнул метку, оставляя ее гореть на коже, подвигал немного пальцами и отлепился от Стайлза.  
  
– Эй! – слабо запротестовал тот, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. – Дерек?  
  
– Мне пора, – Дерек энергично растер лицо. – Прости. С удовольствием бы вытряхнул тебя из этих джинсов, но я должен идти.  
  
– Скотина, – выругался Стайлз, натягивая подол толстовки. – У меня стоит!  
  
– Самое время исправить ситуацию и подрочить на меня, – невозмутимо сказал Дерек, глубоко дыша и усмиряя собственную эрекцию.  
  
– Не дождешься, – Стайлз скрестил руки на груди. – Я буду представлять клубничные локоны Лидии, ее мягкую грудь и подтянутый животик.  
  
– Ты будешь представлять, как мой член скользит в твоей глотке, а твой собственный стоит так, что тебе больно. А еще ты будешь представлять, как я разложил тебя на этом столе и натянул. Хотя здесь твоя фантазия выйдет более блеклой, но мы это исправим. Как-нибудь, – Дерек одернул куртку, проверил ключи и двинулся к порогу. Он остановился в дверном проеме. – Подойдешь?  
  
– С какой стати? – спросил Стайлз и, противореча сам себе, подошел.   
  
Дерек снова коснулся его губ, проглотил собственнический стон и жадно сжал напоследок задницу Стайлза через джинсы. Стайлз отпихнул его руки и впился в них своими короткими человеческими ногтями.   
  
– Свали наконец, – буркнул он, исподтишка окидывая Дерека взглядом.  
  
– Не скучай, – отозвался тот и вышел во двор.  
  
Может и хорошо, что он сегодня на лориной машине. Если что-то пойдет не так, ее не будет жалко.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
То, что Аржент тоже предпочитал шевроле, Дереку чудилось забавным совпадением. Шуткой богов.  
  
Охотники и оборотни вообще не так уж и различались при близком рассмотрении.   
  
Он прислонился к прохладному капоту и засунул руки в карманы куртки, оставив большие пальцы снаружи. Крис Аржент, прижимая к груди коричневый бумажный пакет с логотипом «Wal-Mart», вышел из-за угла и остановился в нескольких ярдах от припаркованной машины. Дерек широко улыбнулся. Как он и предполагал, Крис был один. Очень непредусмотрительно.   
  
– Отличный автомобиль, – он вытащил кисть и погладил блестящий бок кончиками пальцев. – Тоже люблю шевроле. Надежные, быстрые, крепкие. Знак качества, да?  
  
– Да, – согласился Крис. – Работает без осечек.   
  
– Не сомневаюсь, – Дерек выпустил когти. – Но даже работающая без осечек машина может привезти не туда. Если водитель ошибется. Заблудится. Собьется с пути.  
  
– Водитель этой машины знает дорогу, не о чем волноваться, – Крис все еще прижимал пакет к груди, правая рука расслабленно висела. Никакой попытки достать оружие. Что ж.  
  
– Хорошо, – Дерек постучал когтями по металлу. – Опытный водитель, мощный движок… Сколько времени уходит на то, чтобы добраться от твоего дома до школы? Минут десять?  
  
– Восемь, – поправил Крис. – Если повезет со светофором.   
  
– Восемь, – повторил Дерек. – Неплохо. Уверен, Эллисон никогда не опаздывает.  
  
Спасибо вечерней тишине: Дереку было слышно, как резко сжалось сердце Аржента, выплевывая кровь в аорту. Быстрый, четкий всплеск. Не страх. Азарт охоты, предвкушение драки.  
  
– А вот Бойд добирается двадцать семь минут. Плохой район. У Эрики уходит шестнадцать. У Айзека… – Дерек сощурился, якобы припоминая. – Двадцать одна.  
  
– Интересно, – вежливо сказал Крис. – Но меня ждут дома. Жена, дочь.  
  
– И смогут подождать еще немного, – Дерек снова побарабанил пальцами по капоту. – Как думаешь, школа безопасное место?  
  
– Вполне, – Крис взмахнул свободной рукой. – Мой отец занимает пост директора. Он присматривает за тем, чтобы никакая тварь не причинила ученикам вреда.  
  
– Это распространяется на всех учеников? – спросил Дерек. – Или есть более ценные… и менее ценные дети?  
  
– Дети ли? – Крис усмехнулся и, опустив глаза вниз, покачал головой.  
  
– Разве нет? – удивился Дерек. – Эрике едва стукнуло шестнадцать. Ты же знаешь Эрику? Мою бету?  
  
– Думаю, я ее видел, – Крис повел плечами назад и слегка расставил ноги. Удобная, зафиксированная позиция. Если Дерек на него бросится, он успеет выхватить оружие и провести защитный прием. Интересно, когда ему впервые дали подержать арбалет? Дереку вот едва стукнуло пять.  
  
– Отлично, – удовлетворенно проговорил Дерек. – Такая юная, красивая девочка. Раньше она болела. Эпилепсия, очень неприятно. Я читал побочные эффекты от ее таблеток… Малосимпатичная штука. И в семье не ладилось. Отец вечно на работе, мать вся в благотворительности. Тяжело быть отверженной в собственной семье.  
  
– Еще тяжелее без семьи, верно? – бумажный пакет зашуршал под пальцами, торчавший из него багет съехал немного вниз. – Эпилептический припадок угрожает только больному. Никто другой не пострадает.  
  
– Или взять Бойда, – Дерек смотрел сквозь Криса. – Старший в семье, трое братьев и сестер. Дом заложен. Одежда из Армии Спасения, вырезанные из газет купоны, мелкое воровство. А Эллисон, кажется, водит мазду? Тройку? Уверен, она не пария в собственном классе.  
  
Крис молчал, и Дерек снова улыбнулся.  
  
– Я помню занятный диалог, который у нас случился на заправке. Мы тогда обсуждали, что следует заботиться о том, что тебе дорого. Отличный совет, – Дерек с силой провел когтями по капоту, металл заскрежетал, отдаваясь раздражающим гулом в ушах, содранная краска осела на подушечках пальцев. – Эллисон действительно очень милая девушка.  
  
– Ей семнадцать! – проронил Крис. – Моей дочери семнадцать и…  
  
– Айзеку тоже семнадцать, – оборвал его Дерек. – И это не помешало вашему охотнику прийти к нему со шприцем, полным аконита. Он бы умирал медленно и мучительно. Мальчик, который не причинил никому вреда.   
  
– Мальчик, который почти разорвал Нила на куски, – уточнил Крис.  
  
– Но не убил, – Дерек отряхнул руку и втянул когти. – И я никого не тронул. А я ведь знаю, где проводят время твои люди, когда покидают базу. Я мог бы убирать их по одиночке. Даже по несколько за раз.  
  
– И чем заслужили смерть те, кто пытаются защитить невинных людей от тварей? – спросил Крис. Свет уличного фонаря бликом отразился на начищенном ботинке.  
  
– Тем, что провоняли аконитом и оружейной смазкой место, где заживо сожгли мою стаю? – предположил Дерек. – Скажи, Крис, весело было устраивать тренировку своей дочурке на могиле моей семьи? Или вы выбрали мой дом, чтобы быть поближе к Кейт?  
  
– Кейт, – Крис понимающе улыбнулся. – Все дело в Кейт?  
  
– Нет, – качнул головой Дерек и продолжил медленно, почти лениво. – Просто… Вспомни, какой тренированной, умелой охотницей была твоя сестра. А моему дяде, так и не оправившемуся до конца после пожара, понадобилась пара минут, чтобы добраться до ее горла. И, вспомни, он не хотел спешить. А я моложе. Сильнее. У меня есть стая. И, ты должен знать – я не боюсь охотников. Я знаю вас. Ваши приемы. Ваш кодекс. Ваши маленькие пристрастия и хитрости. Меня будет сложно провести. Вы ведь уже убедились в этом, когда пытались заманить в ловушку Скотта?  
  
– Что ты хочешь? – Крис, не скрываясь, положил руку на пояс. Его сердце снова билось медленно и тяжело. Полная сосредоточенность, контроль над каждой мышцей.  
  
– Пусть школа станет нейтральной территорией. Я хочу, чтобы Джерард держал свои руки подальше от моей стаи. Иначе вашу семью ждут еще одни похороны. Клан Аржентов справится с потерей очередного лидера?  
  
– Клан Аржентов повесит тебя и твою стаю на ваших собственных кишках, если с головы моей дочери упадет хотя бы волос, – Крис опустил руку в карман и вытащил ключи. Он нажал на кнопку, и машина отзывчиво пикнула. – Прошу прощения. Мне действительно пора ехать.  
  
– Мы не закончили, – краснота залила радужку, как обычно меняя остроту зрения и восприятие цветов.  
  
– Я уже сказал, школа безопасна для учеников. Любых учеников, – Крис сделал шаг к шевроле.   
  
Дерек преградил ему путь.  
  
– Потому что твой отец ее обеспечивает? Ты так в нем уверен?  
  
– В собственном отце? – вокруг глаз и рта Криса собрались мелкие морщинки.   
  
– Да. В том самом, который не считает нужным рассказать тебе, что он на самом деле знает о каниме. Я видел вас обоих под мостом. Занятное было зрелище.  
  
– Мальчик. Ты не слишком юн, чтобы играть в такие игры? – Крис обошел Дерека по дуге, открыл заднюю дверь и поставил внутрь покупки.  
  
Дерек осклабился. А вот этим вещам его учил Питер.  
 _  
«Достаточно сказать мельком, Дерек, и сомнения начнут разъедать изнутри. Фраза, иногда пара слов – и твои враги сожрут сами себя. Не всегда надо лезть в драку самому»._  
  
Аржентам бы лучше помнить, что мертвая стая Хейлов до сих пор стоит у Дерека за спиной. Можно выжечь душу, но не воспоминания.  
  
– Они дети, Крис. Обычные подростки, которые получили немного силы. Которые хотели уметь защитить себя, вылечиться и перестать быть невидимками. Не монстры. Не твари. Не чудовища. Не звери. Я не объявлял вам войну. Я не стал мстить никому после того, как пролилась кровь твоей сестры – вот кто был зверем. Я не хочу трогать Эллисон, не ее вина, что она родилась охотницей. Но я не стану терпеть, если вы снова заденете мою стаю.  
  
Крис провел пальцами по длинным кривым царапинам.  
  
– Мне всегда нравился кодекс. Я не убиваю детей. И большинству парней такое занятие не по душе.   
  
Дерек кивнул. Этого обещания ему хватало. Крис, пусть и вышел из того же чрева, что и его дьявольская сестра, не заразился ее одержимостью. Помедлив, Дерек протянул правую руку, и Крис, смерив его долгим взглядом, коротко пожал ее.  
  
– Соглашение не распространяется на тебя, – сказал Крис, берясь за ручку передней двери.  
  
– Я и не приравнивал себя к подросткам, – пожал плечами Дерек.  
  
Крис как-то странно прищурился и занял водительское место. Дерек проводил глазами исчезающую машину, и почувствовал, как его отпускает скопившееся напряжение. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что верно поступил, но иного варианта он не видел. Он мог сражаться на два фронта, решая проблему с канимой и охотниками. Но теперь, когда стая альф отправила ему кровавую весточку, порезав Нолана, следовало сделать все, чтобы урегулировать конфликт с Аржентами. Иначе он просто сойдет с ума.  
  
Если уже не сошел.  
  
Арженты.  
  
Канима.  
  
Альфы.  
  
Трое подростков без якорей.  
  
Спутник.   
  
– Стайлз, – тихо выдохнул Дерек, прикрывая глаза и позволяя связи все исправить. Она уже установилась достаточно, чтобы он мог услышать, _ощутить_ , как за несколько кварталов отсюда Стайлз дышит. Чтобы почувствовать, как каждый сделанный им вдох, наполняет грудную клетку Дерека и гонит прочь все лишнее, оставляя только железную уверенность в успехе.  
  
Стая будет жить. Стая будет в безопасности. Никто не отнимет их воздух.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
_«А если ты сдохнешь, я почувствую?»_  
  
Дерек потер висок костяшками пальцев и, сбросив скорость, притормозил у обочины. Стайлз и его смс-сообщения. Прекрасно.  
  
Он набрал номер, и Стайлз ответил после первого же гудка.  
  
– Скучаешь? – спросил Дерек, вжимаясь затылком в подголовник сидения.  
  
– Перечитываю записи Нолана, – в динамике стало слышно, как щелкают клавиши. – Кстати, я ему тут e-mail отправил, но он не отвечает.  
  
– Вы переписываетесь? – Дерек, в принципе, не возражал, но… хотя, чему тут удивляться? Разумеется, они переписываются.   
  
– Ревнуешь? – рассеянно спросил Стайлз. – Не хочешь завоевать мое сердце и привезти мне жареной картошки?  
  
– Я похож на службу доставки?  
  
– Представь, что это ролевая игра, – Стайлз старался говорить как ни в чем не бывало, но Дерек все равно слышал нотки волнения в голосе. – В порно часто такой сюжет. Приезжает курьер и понесла-а-ась. Я уверен, что ты смотрел.  
  
– Ты, видимо, делал это только что, – хмыкнул Дерек.  
  
– М-м-м, нет. Не совсем. Залез и выключил. Не пошло, – легко признался Стайлз. – Так как насчет картошки и моего вопроса?  
  
– Ты подрочил? – Дерек вытянул ноги, уперевшись подошвами в мягкую обивку салона тойоты по обеим сторонам от педалей.  
  
– От моего ответа что-то зависит? – голос Стайлза снова чуть-чуть сбился.  
  
– Твоя картошка, – ответил Дерек.  
  
– Окей, – Стайлз помедлил. – Скажи мне, твоя рука же сейчас не лежит на ширинке?  
  
Дерек покосился на собственную ладонь.  
  
– Нет, – уверенно соврал он.  
  
– Ну тогда… да. Блин, ты оставил меня со стояком! Конечно, я подрочил! Я что, католическая монашка, чтобы умерщвлять плоть? Я читал, это вредно. Есть один сексолог в сети, он писал…  
  
– Как ты это делал? – Дерек бесшумно потянул молнию вниз.  
  
– Ты мне точно солгал насчет своих штанов. Черт, – Дерек почти увидел, как Стайлз облизнулся. – Ну как. Как обычно. Хм. Снял и… ну там. Погладил.  
  
Дерек осторожно выдохнул. Стайлз едва не подавился последним словом, его смущало говорить такое вслух. У болтливого Стайлза имелись свои слабые места.  
  
– Медленно или быстро? – подсказал Дерек.   
  
– Как ты думаешь? – попытался увильнуть Стайлз.  
  
– Сначала медленно. Ты не торопился. Делал вид, что у тебя есть выдержка, что ты вовсе не хочешь кончить. Что можешь остановиться в любой момент. Я прав?  
  
– Д-да, – дыхание Стайлза сбилось. – Ну чувак. У меня есть гордость, знаешь ли. Я…  
  
– Ты проводил по всей длине? Ты использовал слюну или уже потек достаточно, чтобы обойтись без нее? Как сильно я успел тебя завести?  
  
– Я облизнул руку, – неожиданно тихо сказал Стайлз.  
  
– Облизнул руку, – повторил Дерек, погружаясь в воображаемую картинку. – Как считаешь, если бы я смотрел, как ты этим занимаешься… тебе бы понадобилась слюна?  
  
– Я не знаю, – искренность Стайлза срывала контроль Дерека подчистую. – О господи, я бы не стал при тебе!  
  
– Я тебя как-нибудь заставлю, – пообещал Дерек. – Ты мне покажешь. А пока рассказывай.   
  
Стайлз молчал, тяжело дыша; его сомнения и стыд так ярко прорывались через телефонную сеть, что Дереку пришлось вмешаться.  
  
– Ты говорил, что слова – это твое поле, Стайлз, – напомнил Дерек и, помедлив, двинулся дальше. – Я, например, люблю жестко. Особенно, когда подходящая фантазия. Сегодня утром – я говорил – я воображал твой рот. Как ты стоишь передо мной на коленях, и я своим членом раздвигаю твои губы. Ты их сжимаешь, сопротивляешься, но я надавливаю, и ты поддаешься, берешь в рот. Ты хочешь начать сосать, но я тебе не позволяю. Я кладу обе руки на твою голову – меня бесит, что у тебя такие короткие волосы, не вцепишься – и начинаю трахать тебя в рот. У меня чуть не полезли когти, пока я дрочил. Потому что если бы моя фантазия была реальностью, я бы обязательно их выпустил. Чтобы ты чувствовал, как они давят на голову. Я знаю, что у тебя бегут мурашки каждый раз, когда я ими касаюсь твоей голой кожи.  
  
– Я делал это медленно, – выпалил Стайлз и зачастил, – я разделся. Совсем, догола. Лег на кровать и раздвинул ноги, я представлял, что ты на меня смотришь и вот-вот ляжешь сверху. Что ты снова будешь жарким и тяжелым, серьезно, Дерек, у тебя что-то не так с охлаждающей системой. В общем, я просто водил по стволу, старался не задевать головку, я бы иначе кончил и все!  
  
– Ты хотел растянуть удовольствие, – согласился Дерек.   
  
– Я хотел. Я… – Стайлз снова замялся. – Я вспомнил, как ты сделал тогда.   
  
– Ты засовывал в себя пальцы?  
  
– Я сейчас трубку повешу! – простонал Стайлз. – Дерек!  
  
– Я надеюсь, что нет, – негромко сказал Дерек.  
  
– Почему? – было слышно, как Стайлз сглотнул.  
  
– Хочу растянуть тебя сам. Мы будем очень долго заниматься сексом в первый раз, Стайлз, – Дерек помолчал. – Продолжай.  
  
– Да нечего же рассказывать, – капитулировал Стайлз. – Лежал, фантазировал и дрочил.  
  
– Что именно представлял?   
  
– Что именно я представлял? – вдруг с вызовом спросил Стайлз. – Ладно. Ровно то, что ты сказал перед уходом. Как я делаю тебе минет. Сосу твой член. Потому что тогда это было стремно, но классно. И я не знаю, что меня так заводит, но… А потом как ты меня трахаешь, но не у стола, я же там с отцом завтракаю, гадость какая, я представлял нас у тебя.  
  
Дерек неторопливо свел пальцы в кулак и разжал. Давнее, помогающее расслабиться упражнение.  
  
– Ты лежал на спине или на животе?  
  
– На спине, – Стайлз кашлянул. – Все, хватит. Я наработал на мою картошку. Вот сполна наработал, Дерек!  
  
– Молочный коктейль захватить? – спросил он, игнорируя натянутую домиком ткань между ног.  
  
– Ублюдок. Иди ты в задницу, – выругался Стайлз. – Возьми мне большую порцию и гамбургер!  
  
– Скоро приеду, – пообещал Дерек и повесил трубку, прикидывая, чем он хочет отравить свой желудок. Гамбургер казался симпатичной идеей.  
  
С Кейт они никогда не ели вместе.   
  
Дерек повторил проделанный несколько часов назад маневр: припарковал машину за квартал и, ступая по хрусткой наледи, сковавшей траву, зашагал к дому Стайлза. Он знал, что мало походит на спешащего на свидание влюбленного – не то время, не то место, да и видок был не подходящим. Выброс адреналина во время разговора с Крисом осел влажными пятнами подмышками, от него несло немного п _о_ том и сильно мускусом, но Стайлз уж как-нибудь потерпит.   
  
– Ты правда принес! – Стайлз забрал пакет с едой и, засунув внутрь руку, набил рот картошкой.   
  
– И ты решил покончить с жизнью весьма оригинальным способом, – Дерек вытащил свой гамбургер.  
  
– Я справлюсь с едой, – насмешливо поморщился Стайлз и, встретившись взглядом с Дереком, спешно отвернулся. – Я так и знал. Я больше не могу смотреть тебе в глаза. Признайся, что ты сейчас опять…  
  
– Нет, – Дерек зашуршал оберткой. – Я же не подросток.  
  
Стайлз недоверчиво прыснул, торопливо проглотил и, вытащив из пакета молочный коктейль, запил.  
  
– Дерек!  
  
– Отвяжись, – Дерек толкнул его локтем в бок, и Стайлз, увернувшись, достал очередную порцию картошки и поднес к губам Дерека.   
  
– Давай, – подбодрил его Стайлз. – Цени, я не с каждым готов делиться этим восхитительным блюдом. Даже отцу не даю.  
  
– Во-первых, я ее купил, а во-вторых… – закончить не удалось, Стайлз пропихнул картошку ему в рот, и Дерек машинально поймал губами соленые, испачканные в масле пальцы. Он выпустил их, и Стайлз притих. Он устроился рядом, быстро сметая принесенную еду. Дерек сжевал свой гамбургер, между делом отметив, что, может, Стайлз не так уж и не прав в своей любви к картошке, запил сунутым ему в руки коктейлем и вытер руки салфеткой.  
  
– Ты бы почувствовал, – сказал он, пока Стайлз проветривал кухню от запаха МакДональдса и старательно прятал фирменный пакет на дне мусорки.   
  
– Что? – отвлекся Стайлз.  
  
– Если бы я умер, – объяснил Дерек. – Нолан не добавлял в файл, потому что сам не знает.   
  
– А ты знаешь, значит? – Стайлз уселся за стол и положил сверху локти, оперевшись подбородком на ладони.  
  
– Это грозило моим родителям, – Дерек уселся напротив. – Нет единой схемы. Иногда при смерти альфы спутник теряет своего волка, ведь тот, по сути, что-то вроде проекции. Иногда случается наоборот. Волк переходит в спутника целиком.  
  
– И спутник становится оборотнем? Альфой? – чересчур спокойно спросил Стайлз.  
  
– Может быть, – Дерек почесал шею сзади. – Мать говорила, что если такое случится, и она успеет передать силу Лоре, то волк отца просто уйдет. Еще, кажется, она упоминала, что это зависит от продолжительности связи, от ее крепости, от… много от чего. От желания спутника.  
  
– Спутник не желает. Вот этот конкретный спутник, если что – имей в виду, Дерек! – пошлет твоего пушистого дружка на все четыре стороны, – Стайлз растер лицо, длинные пальцы на мгновение довольно жутко оттянули нижнее веко. Желтовато-каряя радужка медленно начала наливаться багрянцем, словно в ложку меда уронили спелую вишню. – Хорошо. А обратная ситуация? Что происходит, если умирает спутник? Если он погибает по чьей-то вине?  
  
– Альфа сходит с ума, – Дерек больше не смотрел на Стайлза. – Не всегда, но частенько. Может загрызть свою стаю. Может свихнуться и стать диким. Может… Ничего приятного не ждет. Особенно, если связь полностью установилась.  
  
– Круто, – Стайлз поднял в воздух оба пальца. – Офигеть. Значит, если ты сдохнешь, есть вероятность, что мне достанутся по наследству твои придурочные щенки. Если я сдохну, ты превратишься в Годзиллу и пойдешь все крушить.  
  
– Годзилла у нас твой приятель Уиттмор, – возразил Дерек.  
  
– Угу, – Стайлз опустил руки на стол и в ужасе уставился на прорезавшиеся на месте ногтей когти.  
  
– Что это? – тихим, надсадным шепотом спросил он.  
  
– Сильные эмоции. Стресс, – Дерек, стараясь не делать резких движений, встал со своего места и подошел к Стайлзу. Он накрыл его руки своими, острые кончики прорезали ему кожу, и когти стали втягиваться.  
  
– А виски ты не привез? – Стайлз пялился на ставшие снова нормальными пальцы. – Я бы выпил.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек присел на корточки рядом со стулом Стайлза. – Поэтому я и просил держаться подальше от неприятностей.   
  
– И как всегда вовремя объяснил, почему, – кивнул Стайлз. – Вот за это я тебя и люблю, Дерек. Такой разговорчивый! Кстати. Про разговоры. Так с кем ты сегодня встречался?  
  
– С Крисом Аржентом, – Дерек благоразумно выпрямился и стратегически отступил назад. Если у Стайлза расшалились нервы и лезет наружу волк, следует поберечься.  
  
Очень правильное получилось решение.  
  
Стайлз дернулся к нему и вцепился в лацканы куртки, встряхивая за них.  
  
– Ты спятил?  
  
– Почему это? – Дерек перехватил правое запястье Стайлза и потянул его вниз, вынуждая выпустить куртку.  
  
– Даже не знаю! Может, потому что он охотник, открывший на тебя сезон? Дерек, ты иногда реально олень!  
  
Инстинкты сработали быстрее разума. Дерек вывернул Стайлзу руку и, спохватившись, отпустил ее. Стайлз отпрянул, растирая пострадавшее запястье. Глаза горели красным, синяк сходил – и Дерек обеспокоенно нахмурился. Все шло слишком быстро, Стайлз регенерировал без прикосновения Дерека. Связи не следовало так торопиться.  
  
– Ты подговаривал Эллисон стрелять мне в голову, – сказал он, не собираясь извиняться.  
  
– Я знал, что ты увернешься, это не одно и то же! – возмутился Стайлз. – О господи!  
  
– Я ходил договариваться, чтобы стаю не трогали в школе. Чтобы она считалась нейтральной территорией.  
  
Стайлз поднял брови, напрочь забыв о руке.  
  
– Он согласился? А ты упоминал только Эрику, Айзека и Бойда? Как насчет нас со Скоттом? И Лидии? Джексона?  
  
– Моя стая это Эрика, Айзек и Бойд, – Дерек поймал болтавшийся хлястик ремня на джинсах Стайлза и потащил его на себя. Стайлз рассерженно подошел. – Тебя я не стал называть, Крис не знает, что ты мой спутник. Пока он считает, что ты человек, ты в безопасности.  
  
– Эллисон знает, – Стайлз сжал руку в кулак и прислонил его к животу Дерека.  
  
– Она не сказала отцу, – волк Стайлза потихоньку прятался, отпускал хрупкую человеческую оболочку. Красные всполохи выцветали из глаз.  
  
– А Скотт?  
  
– Не в моей стае, – Дерек расцепил кулак Стайлза и переплел их пальцы вместе. – Но… Арженты его не тронут.  
  
– Надеюсь, – Стайлз покосился на электронные часы, которыми равнодушно мерцала микроволновка, и отошел, разрывая контакт. – Я думаю, тебе пора.  
  
– Да, – Дерек окинул взглядом Стайлза, застыв на заострившихся ключицах, едва не рвущих футболку. – Тебе надо выспаться. Завтра на занятия?  
  
– В участок. Перед твоим приходом звонил отец. Уиттморы не будут выдвигать обвинение, но судебный запрет мы со Скоттом схлопотали, – Стайлз махнул рукой. – Дерьмо, да?  
  
– Переживешь, – Дерек провел ладонью по короткостриженной голове.   
  
– Переживу, – Стайлз засунул руки в карманы. – Что с Ноланом? Он так и не появился, а обычно отвечает сразу.  
  
– У него бизнес-переговоры, – солгал Дерек. – Что-то муторное. Помощница отобрала телефон с планшетом, чтобы он не отвлекался.   
  
– О, ясно, – Стайлз поморгал, зевнул и почесал пяткой лодыжку. – Тогда я просто подожду.  
  
– Он тебе напишет, – Дерек толкнул дверь и вышел на улицу, вдыхая холодный, чистый воздух. Он миновал задний двор, зашел в тень и обратился, сосредотачиваясь, выискивая, где находятся его беты. Все трое были у Айзека в доме.  
  
Отлично. Он переночует у себя. Ему надо было побыть одному.   
  


_____________________________

  
  
На чердаке было пыльно. Не везде: кое-где виднелись относительно свежие отпечатки кроссовок: стая повадилась шастать сюда в поисках «сокровищ». Сначала Дерека немало бесило жадное подростковое любопытство, потом раздражение сошло на «нет». Действительно личные вещи никто не трогал, но вот занятные штуки вроде завалявшегося с незапамятных времен патефона вызывали у них щенячий восторг. Дерек прошел мимо шкафа с потрескавшимся от времени лаком, миновал склад коробок (кажется, там валялись тетушкины книги по домоводству и шитью) и добрался до двух тяжелых сундуков. Здесь слой пыли остался не потревожен – стая хорошо запомнила границы дозволенного. Дерек дотронулся до ближайшего сундука с выжженным на нем трискелионом и, передумав, подошел ко второму. Ладони проехались по шершавому дереву, кожу приятно охладили металлические заклепки по бокам. Дерек сделал глубокий вдох и поднял тяжелую крышку.  
  
Лежащий сверху арбалет сам попросился в руки. Дерек вскинул его – прежним, въевшимся в память жестом – и прицелился. Стрела пролетела через весь чердак и впилась чуть заржавевшим кончиком в глаз Майклу Джею Фоксу, чей пожелтевший плакат до сих пор висел на стене. Питер купил его после того, как они попали на марафон «Назад в будущее» в местном кинотеатре.   
  
Чтоб тебя, дядя Питер.  
  
Дерек вернул арбалет на место и помедлил, рассматривая оставшиеся от отца вещи. Старая одежда, несколько книг, пара записных книжек – отец сначала делал пометки, а потом уже систематизировал свои наблюдения. Дерек дотронулся до потрепанной, порыжевшей кожанки и улыбнулся. Стайлз бы удивился, насколько Дерек подражает погибшему отцу. Дело не ограничивалось машиной. Никогда.  
  
– Я бы не отказался от твоего совета, пап, – признался Дерек, усаживаясь на пол. Он удобно оперся головой на деревянный бок сундука. – Ты отлично умел расставлять все по своим местам. Я… Я съездил к Арженту. Поговорил с Крисом. Надеюсь, ты не ошибался насчет охотников.   
  
Дерек провел по лицу рукой и закусил костяшку указательного пальца. Хоть он и проспал добрых восемь часов подряд, отдохнувшим он себя не чувствовал.   
  
– Ты ничего не говорил о Дитоне, – продолжил Дерек. – А я не знаю, с какой стороны искать. И Нолан не сможет помочь, Эмили будет виться над ним драконом не меньше пары недель, а у меня нет этого времени. Я попробую что-нибудь накопать на Дитона, но не уверен, что у меня получится. Я уже ни в чем не уверен.  
  
Палец выписал на полу трискелион. Дерек вытер испачкавшуюся подушечку о джинсы и тихо сказал:  
  
– Я так чертовски заебался со всем этим.  
  
Он помолчал, вслушиваясь в стонущие за окном деревья – ветер разыгрался не на шутку – и встал на ноги. Дошел до торчащей из стены стрелы, вытащил ее и вернулся к сундуку. Незачем провоцировать лишний раз любопытство стаи. Стрела вернулась в колчан, сундук глухо грохнул крышкой. Дерек подхватил соседний – не столько тяжелый, сколько неудобный для переноса, и медленно зашагал к лестнице.   
  
«Эрика, тебе точно понравятся цепи».   
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– Это действительно необходимо? – Эрика дождалась, пока разозленный Айзек, на ходу встряхивая покалеченными пальцами, взбежал по ступенькам, выбираясь из подвала.  
  
– Наказывать зарвавшегося бету? – уточнил Дерек, прокручивая только что состоявшийся диалог в голове. Да, Айзек был прав, ему следовало бы уделять больше внимание тому, как новообращенным оборотням пережить грядущее полнолуние – прошлое вряд ли оставило у Айзека приятные воспоминания. Но дело канимы являлось приоритетным, как ни крути. Айзек поймет, когда выпустит пар на пробежке.  
  
– Нет, – Эрика отбросила за спину тщательно завитый локон. – Я не против того, как ты демонстрируешь силу. Это горячо, Дерек.   
  
– Ночуешь в доме Лейхи, а комплименты говоришь мне? – усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
– Я просто спала там, – Эрика шаловливо улыбнулась. – Со мной не так легко, я люблю поиграть.  
  
– Не заиграйся, – посоветовал Дерек. – Если ты всерьез его разозлишь… Айзек сильнее тебя.  
  
– Как я уже упоминала, меня заводят такие вещи, – Эрика еще несколько секунд построила из себя высокопробную сучку и вдруг резко изменилась. Лицо стало серьезным, из голоса исчезли флиртующие нотки. – У нас точно не получится контролировать себя?   
  
– Очень сомневаюсь, – Дерек вытащил металлический обруч и осторожно надел его на голову Эрики. – Видела винты? Мне придется использовать их.  
  
– Только на мне? – Эрика подняла руку и ощупала обод.  
  
– Да. Психика волчиц немного иная, тебя сорвет сильнее, чем Айзека и Бойда.  
  
– Ты за мной присмотришь? – пальцы Эрики легли Дереку на грудь.  
  
– Не бойся, – пообещал Дерек. – И постарайся сделать то, о чем я тебя просил.  
  
– Это так странно, Дерек! – Эрика придержала волосы, пока он бережно снимал обруч с ее головы. – Стайлз твой спутник, он очевидно влюблен в тебя, но я все равно должна попытаться привлечь его и Скотта в стаю? Стайлз и так в стае!  
  
– Не совсем, – Дерек уселся на сундук. – Он не понимает этого до конца, не чувствует себя частью единого целого.   
  
– Знаешь, такое бывает у беременных, – рассеянно сказала Эрика.  
  
– Что? – фраза выбила его из колеи. Только девчонка могла увязать стайные отношения и деторождение.  
  
– Говорят, что сначала женщина понимает мозгом, что ждет ребенка, а потом уже сердцем. Со Стайлзом тоже самое, – насмешливо пояснила Эрика, для которой не прошло мимо замешательство Дерека.  
  
– Ладно, – Дерек поднял обе руки в воздух – невольно перенятый у Стайлза жест. – Ты права. Так вот – очаруй его, чтобы он понял… сердцем.  
  
Дерек пошевелил губами, ощущая неловкость: он отвык от женских нежностей и их манеры выражаться.   
  
– Очарую. Может быть, заодно удастся вправить мозги Скотту.  
  
По красивому лицу пробежала тень, Дерек предупреждающе взял Эрику за предплечье.  
  
– Не лезь в их отношения с Эллисон.   
  
– Кто такая Эллисон? – Эрика нахмурилась. – Я не знаю девушку с таким именем, Дерек!  
  
Она ловко вывернулась из его захвата и отошла на пару шагов, двигаясь спиной назад.  
  
– Пойду тоже побегаю, не против?  
  
– Как хочешь, – согласился Дерек, пытаясь понять, за кем же осталось последнее слово.  
  
Он начинал сомневаться, что за ним.   
  


_____________________________

  
  
Слежка за клиникой Дитона особого успеха не приносила. Айзек вытащил термос, налил им обоим немного кофе и пошуршал бумажным пакетом, вытаскивая оттуда пончик. Дерек сделал пару глотков и покосился на бету. Тот ел очень аккуратно, подставив ладонь под руку – чтобы ни одна крошка не попала на коврик или сидение. Наверное, Лейхи-старший не одобрял мусор в машине.  
  
Лора не была так щепетильна в отношении своей тойоты, она вообще не разделяла благоговения Дерека перед автомобилями. Средство передвижения, вот как она их воспринимала. Женщина.  
  
Дерек почти ощутил сестринский подзатыльник, но взгляд Айзека вырвал его из воспоминаний.  
  
– Что?  
  
Айзек слизнул глазурь с пальцев и полез за влажной салфеткой, чтобы оттереть их окончательно.  
  
– Не проще спросить Скотта?  
  
– Нет, – Дерек помолчал и нехотя начал объяснять. – Я не доверяю Скотту, у меня дурное предчувствие насчет него. И он бы ничего не сказал. Во-первых, он защищает своего босса, а, во-вторых, – это Скотт.   
  
– МакКол не дурак, – Айзек откинулся на сидение, скрестив руки.  
  
– Я и не называл его так, – Дерек допил кофе и поставил стаканчик на приборную доску. – Скотт любит закрывать глаза на вещи, которые ему не нравятся. Мне стоило определенных трудов научить его хотя бы чему-то, когда мой дядя его обратил.  
  
– Почему он не хотел твоей помощи? – Айзек проводил взглядом вошедшую в двери ветклиники пожилую даму, прижимавшую к груди толстого рыжего кота. Дерек знал ее имя – миссис Финч. Раньше работала в парикмахерской, где мама любила стричься.  
  
– Скотт думал, что я его укусил. Потом из-за Стайлза – он неплохо настроил Скотта против меня. И я бы не стал списывать со счетов упрямство и подростковый максимализм, – подытожил Дерек, утомленно припоминая споры с МакКолом.  
  
– Не вяжется, – Айзек почесал висок. – Стилински не похож на дебила, к кому еще было идти Скотту, кроме как к тебе?  
  
– Стайлз сам его тренировал, – хмыкнул Дерек. – Небезуспешно, хотя его методы весьма оригинальны.  
  
– Как он умудрился стать твоим спутником? – Айзек уперся ногами в обшивку машины, вытянув их во всю длину. – Если ты ему так активно не нравился? Я так понял, ты тоже не особенно желал с ним связываться. Во всех смыслах.  
  
– Вот теперь я чувствую себя молодым отцом, – Дерек поджал губы. – Ты не мог бы начать с вопросов полегче? Почему трава зеленая, а небо голубое?  
  
– Я уже знаю про хлорофилл и рассеивание света, кварки и фотоны, спасибо, _пап_ , – Айзек нахмурился и едва заметно скривился на обращении. Зато вспомнил, что к чему. – Дерек, я не пытаюсь влезть в твою жизнь, хочешь трахать Стилински – трахай. Но я не понимаю, в стае он или нет. То он проводит с нами время, то ты отправляешь меня с приказом вывести его из строя, чтобы не мешался.  
  
– Не обсуждал это с Эрикой?  
  
– Обсуждал. И теперь меня интересует твое мнение, – Айзек не собирался сдавать позиции. Дерек ценил в нем это качество. Хороший бета должен уметь стоять на своем.  
  
– Считай его нейтрально-положительным, – иногда игровая терминология была хорошим подспорьем. – Он не признает себя частью стаи до конца, но если нам будет грозить опасность… Поверь мне, Стайлз сделает все, чтобы помочь.  
  
– Так ты ему веришь? – Айзек налил себе еще кофе.  
  
– Мой волк ему верит, – произнес Дерек таким тоном, что Айзек подавился следующим вопросом.   
  
Он никогда не любил лгать, пусть и в мелочах. Насчет волка он не сомневался. Насчет собственной веры – еще как.  
  
Дерек открыл окно побольше, впуская в машину воздух, и подумал, что был бы, пожалуй, рад вновь обрести ту веру в людей, которая водилась за ним в шестнадцать.  
  
– Что это он делает? – насторожился Айзек, заметив, как Дитон запирает клинику изнутри и вешает табличку «закрыто» – рабочий день был в самом разгаре.  
  
– Не знаю, – Дерек подался вперед, вглядываясь. – Надо бы разведать. Так, я сейчас…  
  
Телефон завибрировал, сбив с мысли. Дерек раздраженно вытащил трубку и неслышно застонал.  
  
Умеет же Стайлз выбрать время!  
  
– Чего тебе? – шепотом рявкнул Дерек.  
  
– Эрика ранена и у нее припадок! – выпалил Стайлз. – Дерек, тут такой пиздец!  
  
Динамик у телефона был достаточно хорош, чтобы Айзек отлично расслышал не сдерживающегося в эмоциях Стайлза. Дерек едва успел стиснуть запястье Айзека – пальцы у того обзавелись когтями, кости лица сдвинулись, пытаясь уйти в трансформацию.  
  
– Возьми себя в руки, – четко сказал Дерек, адресуя фразу сразу обоим – и тяжело дышащему, явно паникующему Стайлзу, и сорвавшемуся Айзеку. Сам Дерек, как и всегда в стрессовых ситуациях, ощущал ледяное спокойствие. Откат будет позже.  
  
– Какие, нахрен, руки? – заорал Стайлз. – Дерек, ты меня вообще слышал?  
  
– Да, – Дерек полностью сосредоточился на Стайлзе, Айзек медленно выдирал контроль над телом у волка. – Насколько серьезно она ранена, кто это сделал и где она сейчас? Стайлз, вдохни и отвечай.  
  
В трубке раздался глубокий вдох. Их связь действительно работала.  
  
– Я не знаю, ее трясет, как раньше, до обращения. Похоже на эпилепсию. У Скотта тоже так было разок, внезапно скрутил приступ астмы, хотя это была паническая атака, и одно остановило другое, я вовремя нашел ингалятор и…  
  
– Кто ее ранил? – перебил Дерек.  
  
– Джексон, – Стайлз снова зачастил. – Он спятил, Дерек! На пустом месте отключился, стал этой тварью и пошел прыгать по потолку. Может, нам обмазать школу какой-нибудь отравой?  
  
– Где Эрика? – Дерека забавляла болтовня Стайлза, но не сейчас.  
  
– Она с нами. Со мной и Скоттом. Она хочет, чтобы мы отвезли ее тебе. Мы садимся в мой джип.  
  
– Правильно, вези ее ко мне. Пусть МакКол сядет за руль, ты оставайся с Эрикой. Держи ее за руку, физический контакт со спутником поможет ей дотянуть до меня. Все понял?  
  
– Понял, – Дерек почти увидел быстрый кивок.  
  
– Я тебе перезвоню, – предупредил он, заканчивая разговор, и повернулся к тяжело дышащему Айзеку. – Оставайся здесь, попробуй разведать, что с Дитоном.  
  
– Эрика, – выдохнул Айзек, сверкнув желтыми глазами.  
  
– Она будет в порядке, – Дерек успокаивающе положил руку на костлявое плечо. – Айзек. Дитон может помочь разобраться с канимой, нам нужно понять, какую роль он играет во всем этом. Я разберусь с раной Эрики, а ты добудешь информацию, которая способна защитить стаю. Защитить Эрику. Позвони Бойду, его смена заканчивается через полчаса, пусть он приедет к тебе.   
  
– Ладно, – Айзек моргнул и дернул головой, как только что проснувшийся человек, не понимающий, где он находится. И вылез из машины.  
  
Дерек осторожно сдал назад, проехал до ближайшего поворота на небольшой скорости и ударил по газам. Тойоту чуть повело от поползшей направо стрелки спидометра, Дерек вылетел на дорогу и припомнил полученные в Нью-Йорке навыки, домчавшись до дома в рекордное время. Джипа не было и в помине. Он вылез из тойоты и набрал Стайлза.  
  
– Рассказывай. Что произошло в школе, и как вы умудрились в это вляпаться?  
  
– Мы умудрились? – возмутился Стайлз. – Чувак, мы ничего не сделали!  
  
– Давай пропустим часть с оправданиями, на которые мне все равно наплевать, – предложил Дерек. – Стайлз. Что случилось?  
  
– Придурок! Да ничего. Ну, Джексон и Скотт подрались в мужской душевой. Понимаешь, Эллисон пошла поговорить с Джексоном. Мы хотели узнать, помнит ли он себя, когда обращается в каниму.  
  
Где-то на заднем фоне раздался негодующий вопль Скотта. «Мы же решили не говорить Дереку!»  
  
– Заткнись, Скотт! – Стайлз снова вернулся к беседе. – Короче, она пришла, а Джексон был не в себе, начал ее пугать, Скотт почуял неладное и ворвался в раздевалку. Они сцепились, мы с Эрикой как раз проходили мимо и полезли их разнимать.  
  
– Ты полез в драку двух оборотней? Оборотня и _канимы_?– Дерек с ожесточением провел когтями по коре неудачно выросшей рядом ели.   
  
– Эрика! Джексона держала Эрика! А я Скотта, в чем проблема, Дерек? Ты знаешь, сколько раз я надирал ему зад? Да заткнись ты уже, Скотт!  
  
– Хорошо, – сдался Дерек, закрывая глаза. – Дальше.  
  
– Харрис, ублюдок, назначил нам всем взыскание. Отправил в библиотеку, сам свалил, а нас оставил разносить книжки. Три стеллажа, Дерек! Доверху!   
  
– Нас – это кого?   
  
– Мы со Скоттом, Эрика и Эллисон, Джексон и парень один, Мэтт, школьный фотограф. Может ты видел его? Рожа такая неприятная.  
  
– Вы стали разносить книжки, – вернул Дерек к теме разговора.  
  
– Да. Я как раз придумывал, куда бы запихнуть Фолькнера, когда Джексон решил свихнуться. Он обратился, началась неразбериха. Мэтта парализовало, а потом и Эрику. А Джексон вел себя как гребаная марионетка! Дерек, он подошел к доске и написал, чтобы мы держались подальше, иначе он нас всех убьет! Это было так стремно!  
  
– И ты мог бы говорить об этом с меньшим воодушевлением, – прокомментировал Дерек, постепенно успокаиваясь. – Ты ранен?  
  
– Я? Да нет, наверное. Не знаю. Сейчас, погоди, – Стайлз отставил трубку ото рта и обратился к Скотту. – Эй, приятель, от меня пахнет кровью?  
  
Дерек иногда ненавидел Стайлза за такое.  
  
– Скотт говорит, я в норме, – сообщил Стайлз. – А Эрика потеряла сознание, но я ее по-прежнему держу, как ты сказал. И мы уже въезжаем в лес, вот-вот будем.  
  
Это Дерек слышал и сам. Мотор у джипа шумел так, что звук уловило бы даже человеческое ухо. Он дождался, пока машина показалась на поляне и припарковалась. Дернул дверцу и помог Стайлзу вытащить Эрику наружу. Скотт выпрыгнул следом.  
  
– Возьми ее, – приказал Дерек. Если по какой-то неведомой причине Джексон решит добить Эрику, драться с ним лучше Дереку.  
  
Скотт без возражений принял потяжелевшее в обмороке тело. Дерек открыл ворота, пихнул вперед Стайлза и пропустил Скотта. Тщательно заперевшись и проверив, действует ли защита, Дерек зашагал следом за подростками, постоянно оглядываясь. Лучше переоценить противника, чем недооценить.  
  
Путь до дома показался ему чересчур длинным. Стайлз, внешне действительно не выглядевший пострадавшим, продолжал бубнить, пересказывая как страшен был Джексон, находясь полностью во власти своего хозяина. Скотт молча пыхтел, скорее от раздражения, чем из-за веса Эрики, а Дерек, сосредоточившись, пытался оценить состояние своей беты. И придумать, как ей помочь.  
  
– В подвал, – сказал он Скотту и, забрав у него Эрику, первым сбежал вниз.   
  
Он уложил ее на пол и подозвал Стайлза, попросив подержать ей голову. Тот поспешно бросился к нему, укладывая верхнюю часть тела Эрики к себе на колени. Взволнованный Скотт застыл напротив, готовый оказать любую помощь. Эрика застонала и открыла глаза.  
  
– Она умирает? – Стайлз наконец перестал глушить свой страх болтовней и спросил напрямую. Дерек на миг задохнулся: от Стайлза исходила такая волна беспокойства, что у Дерека задрожали руки. Он вернул контроль над телом и честно ответил:  
  
– Возможно. Поэтому сейчас ей будет очень больно.  
  
Больше не медля, он сломал лучевую кость и одновременно продрал когтями кожу, выпуская отравленную ядом канимы кровь. Эрика закричала, Скотт дернулся, а Стайлз уставился на него, широко раскрыв рот.  
  
– Ты сломал ей руку?  
  
– Это вызовет процесс исцеления, – Дерек сильнее сдавил плоть, капли крови застучали по полу. – И выведет отраву.  
  
Очнувшаяся и принявшаяся рыдать Эрика сильнее вцепилась в Стайлза, Скотт нервно сжал кулаки, а вот Стайлз неожиданно перенял сосредоточенность Дерека. Было странно видеть, как длинные, с содранными костяшками пальцы Стайлза нежно убирают волосы с лица Эрики, как волк Стайлза тянется к ее волчице и утихомиривает ее одним своим присутствием.  
  
Дерек вдруг вспомнил, как отец хлопал его по плечу или гладил по голове, когда очередная тренировка заканчивалась неудачно, и Дерек выл от боли, пока тело регенерировало. Альфа защищает стаю от внешних врагов, а спутник альфы – от внутренних невзгод. Лечит и спасает.  
  
Эрике определенно становилось лучше. Она постепенно затихала, дрожь ушла, запах изменился, возвращаясь к привычному. Дерек втянул когти и погладил пальцами глубокие царапины. Плоть смыкалась под его прикосновениями, кровь перестала идти. Эрика расслабленно откинула голову на плечо Стайлза и тот, не колеблясь, поцеловал покрытый испариной лоб.  
  
– Как ты? – спросил Стайлз. Это был незнакомый Дереку тон, очень мягкий, почти нежный. Волк бешено дернулся внутри, заходясь от бессмысленной ревности. Дерек, опешив, загнал его обратно.  
  
– Я хочу мою косметичку, – прошептала Эрика, сорвавшая голос криками. – У меня размазалась тушь?  
  
– Тебе идет, – заверил Стайлз. – Очень секси. Знаешь так… ар-р-р-р!   
  
Дерек приподнял брови, когда Стайлз собрал пальцы в подобие кошачьей лапы и мазнул ими в воздухе. Скотт уставился на друга в чистейшем изумлении – как щенок, попытавшийся поймать лазерную указку. Зато Эрика хрипловато рассмеялась и тут же закашлялась.  
  
– Думаешь, я вру? Ничего подобного. Для этого же есть специальное название, я помню. «Смоки айс», точно! Эрика, у тебя офигенные смоки айс. У нас у всех встало, – продолжил убеждать ее Стайлз. – Можем показать.  
  
– Чувак! – свистяще выдохнул Скотт.  
  
– У него просто маленький, он поэтому стесняется, – Стайлз явно вошел во вкус. Эрика мелко тряслась от смеха, и Дерек невольно улыбнулся следом. Напряжение схлынуло, оставив после себя опустошение с ноткой усталости. Он поцеловал ладонь Эрике и, вытерев собственные руки о джинсы, вытащил телефон. Айзек ответил после первого же гудка. Дерек наспех заверил его, что с Эрикой все в порядке, кивнул в ответ на рассказ о том, что Бойд подъехал, и теперь они следят за Дитоном вдвоем, и повесил трубку.  
  
– Беспокоится? – спросила Эрика, неловко поднимаясь с пола и разминая пальцы.  
  
– Очень, – подтвердил Дерек. – Тебе нужна глюкоза и отдых.  
  
– Мне нужен душ, – Эрика скривилась, втягивая запах крови и пота.   
  
– Я сделаю тебе сладкий чай, хочешь? Я обалденно делаю чай. Отцу помогает после тяжелых смен, – предложил Стайлз.  
  
Скотт странно покосился на него, Дерек собрался вмешаться, боясь, что Эрика откажется от необходимой ей заботы, но та вдруг наклонилась и крепко обняла Стайлза.  
  
– Чай от Бэтмена? С удовольствием.  
  
– Теперь ты – Робин, чувак! – Стайлз широко улыбнулся и ткнул пальцем в Скотта. Не дожидаясь реакции, он пошел прочь, уводимый Эрикой – той в самом деле не терпелось смыть с себя пережитые страдания.  
  
Дерек отошел от лужи крови – она беспокоила его волка, и выжидательно посмотрел на Скотта. Тому не терпелось о чем-то поговорить. Дерек в принципе угадывал, о чем.   
  


_____________________________

  
  
– Скотт свалил, – сообщил Стайлз, без зазрения совести выливая пару ложек бренди в чашку чая Эрики. Нормальный, сделанный в Калифорнии бренди, светлее и крепче своих европейский собратьев – тот самый, который Дерек так ловко запрятал подальше в шкафчик, не желая повторения экспериментов Айзека.  
  
– Я знаю, – Дерек достал еще одну чашку. – Сделай себе такой тоже.  
  
– Я не хочу, – Стайлз дернул плечом и размешал сахар.  
  
– Тебе нужно. У тебя руки дрожат.  
  
Ложечка в пальцах Стайлза мелко тряслась, тоненько звеня ударявшимся о керамику металлическим краем.  
  
– Еще бы не дрожали! – Стайлз кинул ложечку в раковину. – Не каждый, блин, день, твой одноклассник сходит с ума и пытается всех замочить!  
  
– Ты же сказал, Джексон не хотел убивать? – уточнил Дерек.  
  
– Это не отменяет мою моральную травму, – ляпнул Стайлз, машинально принимаясь опять готовить чай. – Как насчет заняться ей?  
  
– Сначала мы займемся Эрикой, – возразил Дерек. – Которая могла погибнуть. А потом, если хочешь, обсудим твои переживания.  
  
– И твои, – в тон ему закончил Стайлз.  
  
– Мои? – переспросил Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди. И тут же отругал себя – защитный жест и от кого? От Стайлза?   
  
– Твои, твои. Ты бы видел свою рожу, – Стайлз намешал вторую порцию, отхлебнул, выплюнул чай в раковину и замахал руками, остужая пострадавший язык. – Да блин!  
  
– Хочешь, поцелую и все пройдет? – развеселился Дерек.  
  
– Шел бы ты, – Стайлз вытер губы рукой, подул на чай и в этот раз глотнул осторожно. – О чем вы говорили со Скоттом?  
  
– С чего ты взял, что мы о чем-то говорили?  
  
– Сложно представить, что вы десять минут сидели в подвале и складывали на скорость оригами, – хмыкнул Стайлз.  
  
– При чем здесь оригами? – поразился Дерек.  
  
– В голову пришло. Неважно. Так о чем вы говорили?  
  
– Он сказал, что поможет мне с Джексоном и признает меня альфой, – сказал Дерек, быстро просчитывая, сколько информации он готов выдать Стайлзу. Говорить о своих сомнениях в искренности Скотта точно не стоит.  
  
В первой мгновение Дерек поверил ему всей душой, поверил, что Скотт наконец-то понял, как важна стая. Но потом старая подозрительность взяла вверх.  
  
– Вот так просто признает? – на лице Стайлза появился скепсис. – Без дополнительных условий?  
  
– С условием, – нехотя признал Дерек.  
  
– В это я готов поверить, – Стайлз кивнул и сделал еще глоток, блаженно закатив глаза. – Что ты так пялишься на меня? Мы лучшие друзья. Скотт не ищет выгоды везде, но он бы ни пришел к тебе без списка требований. Дует на воду после истории с твоим дядей.  
  
– Он просит спасти Джексона, – все равно Скотт скажет, так почему бы не поставить Стайлза в известность первым?   
  
– Джексона, которому три часа назад он пытался сломать хребет за то, что тот потянул свои лапы к Эллисон, – медленно произнес Стайлз. – Неожиданно.   
  
«Подозрительно» – вот правильное слово. Но Дерек не стал поправлять.  
  
– Была еще одна неожиданность, – Стайлз потер манжетой кончик носа. – Когда в библиотеке началась эта чехарда, я был рядом с Эллисон, закрыл ее собой. А вот Скотт… Скотт кричал имя Эрики.  
  
– Что? – встрепенулся Дерек. – Имя Эрики?  
  
– Да, – Стайлз обхватил ладонями немного остывшую чашку и грелся об нее. Взгляд стал серьезным и глубоким, тело расслабилось. – Причем Эрика начала вопить уже после этого.   
  
– Он обратился, когда появилась опасность, – Дерек лихорадочно соображал. – Он чувствовал, что вы с Эллисон в порядке, и бросился на помощь к члену моей стаи.  
  
– Ему нравилось здесь, – Стайлз сделал очередной глоток и пристроил чашку на столик. – Скотт, конечно, воротил морду, но ему нравилось. Наверное, он правда устал быть омегой.  
  
– Посмотрим, – Дерек не удержался и тоже приложился к чашке Стайлза. – В любом случае, я согласился. Лишняя помощь мне не помешает.  
  
– Значит, мы все теперь одна команда, – Стайлз пожевал нижнюю губу и взглянул на Дерека исподлобья.   
  
– Я соскучился, – неожиданно для самого себя признался Дерек и заметил, как моментально расширились зрачки Стайлза.  
  
Интересно. Стайлз велся не только на обещания секса, но и на проявления обычных эмоций.   
  
– Эрика заждалась чай, – Стайлз попытался схватиться за ручку чашки, но Дерек перехватил его запястье и неторопливо потянул к себе.  
  
Стайлз послушно шагнул, на щеках вспыхнули пятна, глаза заблестели. Что там говорила Эрика? Стайлз очевидно в него влюблен?  
  
 _Влюблен._  
  
Дерек погладил большим пальцем тонкую кожу, там, где вены синевато просвечивали сквозь нее, разбегаясь беспокойной сеткой к ладони. Почему все это происходит именно с ним? И, если уж происходит – какого черта все случилось настолько не вовремя? Дереку страшно хотелось вот прямо сейчас увести Стайлза в спальню и заняться с ним любовью, наплевав на все и всех.  
  
Стайлз бы не был против, он чувствовал, он знал – как знают простые вещи, вроде встающего на востоке солнца – и это било по нервам, скручивало все внутри в тугой, напряженный узел.   
  
– Я тоже соскучился, – Стайлз положил свободную руку Дереку на шею и слегка царапнул ногтями. – Эти пара дней выдались хреновыми.  
  
– Вроде как все налаживается, – соврал Дерек, имея в виду Скотта.  
  
– Без понятия, чувак, – Стайлз помолчал. – Я был совершенно никчемным во время заварушки. Прятался за спиной Скотта.  
  
– Ты вытащил Эрику, – ответил Дерек, обнимая Стайлза за талию. – Сочетание яда и приступа могло ее убить. Ее спасло твое присутствие.  
  
– Я классно держусь за руки? – усмехнулся Стайлз и потерся щекой о щеку Дерека.  
  
– Неплохо получается, – Дерек повернулся и коснулся губ Стайлза своими. Те дрогнули, раскрываясь, Стайлз надавил на шею, привлекая Дерека к себе, и углубил поцелуй.  
  
– Вот теперь точно пора нести Эрике чай, – тяжело дыша, сказал Стайлз.  
  
– Пойдем, – Дерек высвободился из объятий и подхватил чашку. – Ей нужно поспать. Ты торопишься домой?  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз мотнул головой. – У меня никого, отец на работе.  
  
– Тогда полежим вместе с ней. Так надо, – Дерек вынужденно закатил глаза, несколько смущенный реакцией Стайлза на особенности оборотней.  
  
– Это же не завуалированное предложение секса втроем? Как с Лидией? – рассмеялся Стайлз.  
  
– Ты предлагал ему секс втроем? И третьей была _Лидия_? – Эрика босиком подошла к ним, растирая на ходу вымытые волосы. На лице не осталось ни грамма косметики, накинутая футболка обнажала предплечье с исчезнувшими следами когтей.  
  
– Я хотел его смутить, – Дерек протянул Эрике чай. Та ополовинила чашку и прижала ее к груди.  
  
– И как? Стайлз смутился?  
  
– Стайлз очень смутился! – воскликнул Стайлз. – Он и сейчас смущен, потому что ты не одета. Эрика, ты же носишь нижнее белье?  
  
– Показать тебе мои трусики? – предложила Эрика.  
  
– Я бы посмотрел, – кивнул Стайлз. – Но я, типа тут, с твоим грозным альфой. Сделаем это в школе.  
  
– М-м-м! Идет, – Эрика кокетливо подмигнула Стайлзу, и Дерек, махнув рукой на поддразнивания, вышел с кухни, направившись в свою спальню.  
  
Несмотря на все свои сомнения, он не мог отрицать тепло в груди, появлявшееся каждый раз, когда его стая оказывалась рядом с ним.  
  
И спокойствие, которое дарило ему присутствие Стайлза.   
  
Он дождался Эрику, скользнувшую в центр постели, покосился на Стайлза, неловко вскарабкавшегося следом за ней и тут же вжатого в стенку, и лег сам, не боясь свалиться на пол.   
  
В настоящей стае никто никогда не падает.   
  


_____________________________

  
  
Дерека разбудило глухое рычание Айзека. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на моментально заткнувшегося бету и подергал Стайлза за плечо – Эрика проснулась одновременно с ним самим.  
  
– Чего такое? – Стайлз от души зевнул и мутно посмотрел на столпившихся оборотней. Дерек с трудом сдержал ухмылку.  
  
– Вставай, – сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
– Мы бы еще полежали, – Эрика перекатилась на живот, занимая нагретое им место.  
  
Айзек засунул руки в карманы и прислонился к косяку. Стоявший рядом с ним Бойд дернул губой.  
  
– О мой бог! – Стайлз вылез из кровати, снова зевнув. – Серьезно? Я посягнул на вашу самку? Эрика, ничего личного. Хей, парни, я тут, блин, с Дереком, если вы не заметили!   
  
– А при чем здесь я? – Дерек одернул завернувшуюся футболку.  
  
– Существует реальность, в которой тебе пофиг на… а-а-а-а, забудь, – Стайлз толкнул Айзека в грудь, пытаясь выйти из комнаты.  
  
Айзек схватил его за руку и вывернул ее назад, не позволяя дернуться с места. Бойд сдвинулся, загораживая проход. Сработались, значит. Хорошо.  
  
– Что с Дитоном? – спросил Дерек, пока Эрика пыталась привести в порядок волосы.  
  
– Дитоном? Ты снова полез к Дитону? – удивился Стайлз, перестав трепыхаться в хватке Айзека.  
  
– Снова? – переспросил Айзек.  
  
Дерек сжал переносицу, пережидая приступ раздражения.  
  
– Я – альфа. Я задаю вопросы, – напомнил он.  
  
– Он нас поймал на слежке, – подал голос Бойд. – То есть, не совсем Дитон. МакКол.  
  
– У Скотта насыщенный день, – прокомментировал наконец-то отпущенный на волю Стайлз.  
  
– Ясно, – Дерек кинул Эрике резинку, и та быстро завязала хвост. – Пойдемте. Я хочу выпить кофе. И вы расскажете все в подробностях.  
  
– Стайлз тоже может остаться? – осведомился Стайлз, явно передумавший уходить.  
  
– Если будет хорошим мальчиком, – отрезал Дерек, давя в себе неуместное желание растереть оставшийся на щеке Стайлза след от подушки. А еще у него натурально чесались зубы, он бы сейчас с удовольствием погрыз Стайлзу ухо или поставил пару засосов. Просто так.  
  
И облапал бы.   
  
Почти ощутив член Стайлза в своей ладони, Дерек встряхнулся и отправился на кухню. Немного кофеина прогонит воспоминания о приснившемся. И поможет пережить новости о шпионском провале Айзека с Бойдом.  
  
– Он нас учуял, – мрачно признался Айзек, кроша в пальцах лимонный кекс. – Вовремя ветер не уловили, ну и… МакКол вышел из клиники и нашел нас.  
  
– Тебя, – поправил его Стайлз. – Запах Бойда он бы не различил.  
  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – Эрика обсасывала ложечку, полную апельсинового мармеладного джема.  
  
– Он учуял Айзека сразу после обращения, – пояснил Стайлз. – Не совсем Айзека, а то, что в команде появился новый оборотень.  
  
– Скажи мне, это была твоя идея заставить МакКола всех обнюхать? – не выдержал Дерек, припомнив занятную тренировку.  
  
– И она сработала, Дерек! – Стайлз поднял вверх оба больших пальца.  
  
– Ты заставил Скотта нюхать Айзека? – Эрика зачерпнула еще мармелада.  
  
– Он заставил его обнюхать _всех_ парней, – Айзек все-таки отправил кусок кекса в рот.  
  
– Что сказал Дитон? Кстати, Дерек, повторюсь – зачем ты опять к нему прицепился? – спросил Стайлз, шлепнув Дерека по плечу тыльной стороной ладони.  
  
– Появилась информация, я ее проверяю.  
  
Не хватало еще пускаться в подробные объяснения! Обойдешься, Стайлз.  
  
– Вот почему МакКол так взбесился, – пробормотал Бойд. – Он что-то орал насчет тебя, Дерек.  
  
– В прошлый раз Дерек избил Дитона и привез ночью к школе, и мы все чуть не умерли, – влез Стайлз.  
  
– Вы чуть не умерли? – Дерек с грохотом поставил чашку на стол. – _Я_ чуть не умер. Питер проткнул меня насквозь. А ты собирался угнать мою машину и бросить меня подыхать!  
  
– Я был занят выживанием! – Стайлз отобрал остатки кекса у Айзека и запихнул в рот, продолжив одновременно жевать и говорить. – И ты не мог слышать меня в ту ночь!  
  
– Мне рассказал Скотт. Когда пытался оправдаться за то, что вы выставили меня козлом отпущения, – Дерек делал вид, что не замечает затихшую стаю.   
  
– И мы оба перед тобой извинились! – напомнил Стайлз. – Дерек, нельзя быть таким злопамятным!  
  
– Я обязательно припомню тебе эти слова, – пообещал Дерек. – Чем все закончилось?  
  
– Мы подрались, – Айзек пожал плечами. – Дитон вмешался, сказал, что если бы хотел наблюдать собачьи бои, то открыл бы подпольный тотализатор, а не лечебницу. Он обработал нам раны и просил передать тебе, что лоялен к нашей стае.  
  
– Вот, Дерек, смотри, если бы ты пришел к нему и поговорил… – начал Стайлз и осекся, когда Эрика предупреждающе положила когтистую руку ему на предплечье.  
  
– Не вовремя, – спокойно сказала она, возвращаясь к обсасыванию ложечки.  
  
– Еще какие-нибудь послания? – Дерек старался запихнуть злость подальше.   
  
– Да, – Бойд оттянул воротник футболки. – МакКол рассказал ему про Джексона – они довольно много нарыли. Дитон обещал покопаться в своих книгах и дать знать, когда у него появится идея.  
  
– Когда? Не «если»? – Дерек подался вперед, всматриваясь в обоих бет.  
  
– Когда, – подтвердил Айзек. – Ты был прав. Дитон нам пригодится.  
  
– Тебе не стоило сомневаться в планах нашего альфы, – сладко пропела Эрика.   
  
– Все волчицы такие? – не выдержал Бойд.  
  
– Нам еще повезло с Эрикой, – уверил его Дерек, давно привыкший к женским поддразниваниям.  
  
– Пожалуй, хорошо, что у Лидии оказался иммунитет к этой вашей фигне, – заявил Стайлз. – Если обращение добавляет девушке… шарма, Лидия бы стала слишком прекрасна.  
  
– Если хочешь назвать девушку стервой, не надо прятаться за метафорами, – посоветовала Эрика.  
  
– Да? – искренне удивился Стайлз.  
  
– Нет, – вмешался Дерек. – Это одна из типичных ловушек – женщина говорит тебе что-то, ты делаешь, как она сказала, а потом оказываешься мудаком. Из разряда «мне несложно выносить мусор самой», ты киваешь, забываешь, а потом содержимое пакетов оказывается в твоей кровати. На который ты безмятежно спишь.  
  
– Я понял, – Стайлз, как и остальные члены стаи, пялился на него во все глаза. – А…  
  
– Хочешь что-то спросить? – обманчиво нежно поинтересовался Дерек, выпуская волка покрасоваться глазами и зубами.  
  
– Не-е-ет, – Стайлз замотал головой, как бракованная китайская игрушка, у которой заело механизм. – Что ты. Никаких вопросов. Я совсем не умираю от любопытства.  
  
– Хорошо, – Дерек потрепал его по голове, дождался негодующего взгляда, сопроводившегося попыткой уклониться, и посмотрел на Айзека. – Больше никаких пропусков занятий. Отныне твоя работа присматривать за безопасностью стаи в школе.  
  
– Моя? – Айзек широко распахнул глаза, зрачок возбужденно залил радужку.  
  
– Да, – Дерек поразмыслил. – Бойд продолжит наблюдение за Дитоном, он хорош в маскировке. Эрика, я полагаюсь на твою наблюдательность. И попробуй раскопать что-нибудь еще на родителей Джексона.  
  
– А мы со Скоттом?   
  
Вот этого Дерек не ожидал.   
  
– Ты готов выслушать мое распоряжение и выполнить его?  
  
– Мне не нравится слово «распоряжение», ты мне не начальник, но если ты что-то предложишь, мы вполне можем согласиться с твоей идеей, – Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки.  
  
– В таком случае – поступайте, как знаете, – отрезал Дерек.  
  
– Либо полный контроль, либо отъебитесь? – Стайлз поднял брови. – Ты уверен в правильности такого подхода?  
  
– Не та ситуация, Стайлз, – Дерек повернулся к нему. – Это – моя стая. Я несу за нее ответственность. Я отвечаю за их безопасность. Они мне платят подчинением в тех ситуациях, когда это необходимо. Это работает. Я уверен, что Айзек теперь станет приглядывать за всеми остальными, а Бойд добросовестно продолжит копать на Дитона. В свою очередь я смогу их прикрыть, если что-то пойдет не так. А если это будет как обычно со Скоттом – мы договариваемся на одно, а он поступает по-своему… Это вносит хаос. Учитывая, что сейчас происходит вокруг – хаоса и так хватает. Я не буду с этим связываться.  
  
– Ты все равно не можешь контролировать все, Дерек! – Стайлз перекрутился на стуле, уселся ближе к Дереку, едва не касаясь коленями его бедра. – Почему тебе нужно навести какие-то армейские порядки?  
  
– Я не навязываю их тебе, – Дерек встал. – Вы вольны делать все, что захотите. Я только надеюсь, что вы не подкинете Айзеку лишнюю работу.  
  
Он дошел до двери, когда Стайлз подал голос.  
  
– Мы поссорились и это невербальное «выметайся, Стайлз»?  
  
– Нет, – Дерек обернулся. – Но у меня масса дел.  
  
– Ладно. Как скажешь, чувак.  
  
Дерек кивнул и направился в отцовский кабинет. Волка бесил отказ Стайлза подчиниться. Но, Дерек помнил, спутник и не должен этого делать.   
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Мало что Дерек так не любил, как разговоры с поверенным. Увы, без него оплата счетов и прочие обязательства отнимали бы уйму времени, и ему приходилось исправно выполнять повинность. Дерек собирался уже выключать скайп, когда список контактов замигал зеленым огоньком, сигнализируя о пришедшем сообщении.  
  
– Эмили? – удивленно спросил Дерек, приняв вызов пятнадцать секунд спустя.  
  
– Привет, – быстро поздоровалась та, поправив лямку платья.  
  
– Выход в свет? – Дерек приподнял бровь, оценив внешний вид собеседницы. Эмили была хороша, этого у нее не отнимешь.  
  
– Да, у меня важный ужин, – Эмили внимательно посмотрела на него. – Я попыталась узнать, кто напал на Нолана.  
  
– И?  
  
– Они не оставили ни единого следа, – Эмили сжала губы. – Я не знаю, кто идет по твою душу, Дерек, но они действительно опасны.  
  
– Я догадался, – согласился он. – Почему ты вдруг решила мне позвонить?  
  
– Не надо, – Эмили качнула головой. – Мы с тобой не ладим, но это не значит, что я не помню, как мне помогла твоя семья. И ты можешь мне не верить, но я искренне оплакивала Лору.  
  
– С чего бы вдруг? – Дерек откинулся в кресле. – Она собиралась увести из твоей стаи лучшего бету.   
  
– Судьба распорядилась иначе, Нолан остался со мной, – Эмили пожала плечами. – Лора была сильной альфой, я знаю, что ей просто не повезло. Нам всем может однажды не повезти.  
  
Дерек помолчал.  
  
– Да. Но, возвращаясь к Нолану – ты до сих пор способна его потерять, его вечно тянет на девушек с характером, – он был готов сменить тему на что угодно, лишь бы не вспоминать о сестре. Не в присутствии Эмили.  
  
– Вряд ли. Когда Нолан вернется к делам, он обнаружит новое лицо в своем окружении.  
  
– Дай угадаю. Она умна, молода, красива и, конечно, брюнетка? – едва сдерживая раздражение, предположил Дерек.  
  
– Именно так. А еще ее зовут Падма – учитывая привязанность Нолана к «Звездным войнам»… он не устоит.  
  
– Ты считаешь этичным спаривать взрослого мужчину как коллекционного кобеля?  
  
Эмили рассмеялась, откинув голову назад. Если бы их не разделяло расстояние, Дерек бы с удовольствием впился когтями в открытое горло.  
  
– Судя по тому, что я слышала от Нолана, ты делаешь то же самое в своей маленькой стае, – Эмили прищурилась и улыбнулась. – В вопросах укрепления стаи и выживания остается мало места для этики, верно? Вспомни, Дерек, разве ты сам не встречался целых два года с девушкой, которую для тебя подобрала миссис Хейл? И если бы ты продолжил ходить на свидания с ней, а не с охотницей…  
  
Эмили оборвала сама себя на полуслове.  
  
– Впрочем, это давно не играет роли.  
  
– Если ты закончила, – ровно сказал Дерек, – не хочешь вернуться к делам?  
  
– Мне пора, ты прав. Но я не дошла до главного – Нолан убедил меня, что мы должны тебе помочь. Он выйдет с тобой на связь через полчаса. Постарайся не впутать его больше, чем ты уже сделал.   
  
– Спасибо, Эмили, – сухо поблагодарил Дерек. – Я ценю твое внимание к делам моей стаи.  
  
– Не за что, – Эмили на мгновение изменилась в лице, в ней мелькнула та угрюмая девчонка, которая любила прятаться на чердаке. – Постарайся не сдохнуть.  
  
– Ты тоже, – вернул пожелание Дерек.  
  
Видеосвязь прекратилась, экран почернел, и Дерек осторожно вдохнул и выдохнул. Он вытащил трубку из кармана и нажал на тройку, использовав быстрый набор.  
  
– Что-то случилось? – бодро отозвался Стайлз.  
  
Дерек прикрыл глаза – прошло около суток с того момента, как они виделись у него дома. И это было чересчур долго.  
  
– Ничего, – Дерек не считал, что он лжет. Немного недоговаривает, вот и все.  
  
– Эм, – Стайлз впал в ступор. – Ты не звонишь просто так. И я так понял, что ты немного злишься на меня. Ну из-за всего этого «я альфа, слушайте и повинуйтесь» – не то чтобы я против, чувак, но это слегка не мое. Короче, выкладывай, Дерек, не надо молчать в трубку – иначе я ее повешу. Меня ждет отец, я обещал привезти ему обед на работу, и если я задержусь, он сожрет какую-нибудь дрянь, а не мой полезный овощной сэндвич и морковку.  
  
– Образцовый сын, – среагировал наконец Дерек. – Стайлз, у меня не было к тебе никакого дела. Просто случился неприятный разговор, мне требовалось успокоиться.  
  
– И поэтому ты позвонил мне, парню, который тебя бесит примерно шестьдесят процентов времени нашего общения. Шестьдесят же? Не говори, что семьдесят, мне нравится думать, что мою болтовню можно засчитать за шарм!  
  
– Я бы скинул до полтинника в хорошие дни, – усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
– Вау. Реально вау! – Стайлз зашуршал пакетом. – Я тебе помог?  
  
Дерек прислушался к себе.  
  
– Да. Езжай к отцу, – честно сказал он. – Я в норме.  
  
– Ладно, – судя по звукам, Стайлз вышел из дома и собирался сесть в машину. – Кстати. Можешь быть счастлив, Айзек таскается за мной по пятам в школе. Ты этому их учил? Как стать первоклассным сталкером?   
  
– Я уже говорил тебе, чем чревата гибель спутника.  
  
– Угу, – Стайлз завел джип. – Ты так расстроишься, что впадешь в буйство. Не думал, что однажды вызову у кого-то настолько сильные чувства. А если и думал, этот кто-то точно не обладал щетиной и конъюнктивитом.   
  
– Вот теперь ты приближаешься к семидесяти, – сказал Дерек.  
  
– Тогда я умолкаю, – отозвался Стайлз и немного неловко спросил. – Слушай, у меня нет ваших сверхспособностей, поэтому я вынужден верить тебе на слово. Ты действительно в порядке?  
  
– Да, – коротко рассмеялся Дерек, закатив глаза. – Мне приехать?  
  
– Если хочешь. Только не рано, думаю, я уговорю отца сейчас вернуться домой, он слишком много работает, ему нужен отдых.  
  
– Я тебя еще наберу, – пообещал Дерек и отключился.  
  
В доме было тихо – Эрика после школы отправилась к родителям, у Айзека была встреча с проверяющей из службы опеки, а Бойд ушел на подработку, где заодно обещал поспрашивать про Дитона – где, как ни в плохих районах, искать информацию о человеке.  
  
Дерек сходил на кухню, вытащил обнаруженную накануне Стайлзом заначку с бренди и налил себе немного. Он как раз успел вернуться к ноутбуку, когда список контактов обновился. Что ж, Нолан не походил на смертельно больного.  
  
– Как ты сумел переубедить Эмили? – Дерек удобно развалился со стаканом в руке.  
  
– Я изобретал поводы до тех пор, пока она не осознала, что проще сдаться, – Нолан довольно улыбнулся. – Выкладывай, что там у тебя?  
  
– Слышал когда-нибудь об Алане Дитоне? – Дерек перешел сразу к делу.  
  
– Имя кажется смутно знакомым, – Нолан нахмурился и потеребил нижнюю губу.  
  
– Он держит ветеринарную клинику в Бикон-Хиллз, – подсказал Дерек.  
  
– Да, верно! – Нолан кивнул. – Никаких других воспоминаний нет. Что натворил Дитон?  
  
– Я нашел записи отца, там был его номер и пометка, что он – _советник_. А я ничего об этом не знаю.  
  
Нолан присвистнул.  
  
– Вот это новости! Дерек, ты что-нибудь нашел на него?  
  
– Ничего, но мне не хватает твоих навыков. Я пробовал за ним проследить, но мне пришлось бросить шпионаж, а моих бет он заметил, – признался Дерек. Перед Ноланом необязательно было поддерживать имидж непогрешимости.  
  
– Заварушка с канимой, я уже в курсе, – согласился тот. – Эмили вернула мне ноутбук утром, но запретила связываться с тобой, пока сама не поговорит.  
  
– И ты вместо этого списался со Стайлзом, – Дерек отпил немного бренди.  
  
– Что я могу сказать, мне нравится твой симпатичный бойфренд! – Нолан помялся. – Кстати. Я заметил, что с ним что-то не так и вывел его на разговор. Стайлз спрашивал, как ты ведешь себя, когда реально бесишься, и что с этим делать.  
  
– Что ты ему ответил? – Дерек приподнял брови.  
  
– Что ведешь ты себя как мудак – молчишь и злишься, а делать ничего не надо. Перебесишься и сам отойдешь, – подмигнул Нолан. – Первая любовная ссора?   
  
– Мы не ссорились, – Дерек мотнул головой. – Просто у нас семь лет разницы в возрасте, я оборотень, а он человек, и мы мало похожи друг на друга. Маленькое недоразумение, не больше.  
  
– Вы его уже решили?  
  
– Да, – Дерек кивнул. – Я звонил ему, все в порядке.   
  
– Отлично, в таком случае переживания не будут тебя отвлекать, – оживился Нолан. – Кстати, для справки – моя альфа просто спятила. Я до сих пор на территории больницы, они все делают тесты, представляешь?  
  
– И чем ты занимаешься, чтобы не сдохнуть от скуки? – удивился Дерек.  
  
– А вот здесь мы подходим к вещам увлекательным. Ты знал, что при большинстве наших больниц открыты богадельни? Для выживших из ума стариков или тех, кто просто надоел стае своим склерозом и газами.  
  
– Нет, но теперь я владею этой бесценной информацией, – бренди делал мир Дерека немного лучше.  
  
– Сарказм? Тварь ты бесстыжая, – Нолан почесал кончик носа. – В общем, раз уж меня заперли здесь без развлечений, я повадился ходить к старикам – они те еще сплетники. И среди них есть действительно забавные! Там одна пожилая дама уверяет, что дружила с самой Мари Лаво!  
  
– Лаво умерла больше ста лет назад, сколько же лет этой твоей даме? – поразился Дерек.  
  
– Очень, очень древняя альфа, – пояснил Нолан. – Настоящий столп местного сообщества. Кстати, ты знал, что когда весь Новый Орлеан слушал джаз, замеченные в любви к нему оборотни изгонялись из стай? Правда, это длилось недолго, но…  
  
– Ты уже перейдешь к делу? – Дерек чувствовал, что Нолан достал какую-то информацию.  
  
– Ладно, байки я расскажу Стайлзу, ему, в отличие от тебя, интересно, – Нолан сменил тон на деловой. – Как я говорил – многие выжили из ума, так что верить им на слово я бы не стал, и все же… Я немного поспрашивал их о спутниках, о том, как и почему зарождается связь. Тебе стоит это прочесть.  
  
Дерек кликнул на скачку кинутого файла.  
  
– Стайлзу говорил?  
  
– Сам примешь решение, что ему сказать и как, – Нолан выпрямился. – Не хочу сталкивать вас лбами.  
  
– Спасибо, – Дерек поставил пустой стакан на стол. – Я разберусь.  
  
– Славно, – Нолан поправил завернувшийся воротник пижамной куртки. – И раз уж мне вернули доступ в сеть, я попробую порыть на Дитона.  
  
– Эмили просила меня не ввязывать тебя еще сильнее, – сказал Дерек.  
  
– Эмили стоит чаще вспоминать, что не все и не всегда действуют так, как она хочет, – жестко ответил Нолан. – Достаточно того, что я не рыпаюсь из больницы и терплю мордоворотов, которые меня якобы охраняют.  
  
– Скольких она к тебе приставила?  
  
– Постоянно при мне двое, плюс усилена охрана территории больницы, – Нолан тяжело вздохнул. – Впрочем, пара дней и меня выпишут.  
  
– Рад слышать, – хоть у кого-то все налаживалось.  
  
– И я, – Нолан зевнул. – Прости, друг. Хорошенькая медсестричка накачала меня снотворным. Пять минут и я засну, уткнувшись в клавиатуру.  
  
– Иди, – Дерек кивнул ему. – И я согласен с Эмили – будь осторожнее.  
  
– Непременно.  
  
Нолан отключился, а Дерек открыл присланный им файл и запустил печать.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
– Почему мы встречаемся здесь? – Дерек огляделся – они находились на заднем дворе живущей через дом от шерифа пары.  
  
– Потому что мой отец наконец заснул, это раз, и я не хочу, чтобы нас застукали, это два, – объяснил Стайлз. – Фостеры уехали в Мичиган, дом пустует, здесь безопасно. Так что ты хотел мне сообщить?  
  
– У Дитона появилась идея насчет канимы. Мы с Айзеком и Скоттом только что были у него, – Дерек с неудовольствием припомнил грызню, которую затеяли беты в ветлечебнице.  
  
– И каков план? – Стайлз без зазрения совести уселся на слегка покосившийся столик, где Фостеры обычно готовили барбекю.  
  
– Заманим каниму и хозяина, запрем их и обезвредим, – изложил Дерек суть.  
  
– Какой детальный рассказ! – восхитился Стайлз. – А в чем будет заключаться моя роль? Стайлзу достанутся помпоны и честь поддерживать вас всех кричалками?   
  
– Стайлзу достанется честь сделать круг из рябины, который удержит всех нелюдей внутри, – возразил Дерек.  
  
– Под нелюдями ты имеешь в виду…  
  
– Оборотней. И каниму. И ее хозяина, Дитон настаивает, что их связь очень сильна, то, что удерживает одного, удержит и второго, – Дерек прислонился к дверце лодочного сарая.  
  
– Отлично. Если я провалю свою миссию, я подставлю вас всех. Вау, – Стайлз опустил голову и провел руками по волосам. – Не хочешь взять эту ответственную часть на себя?  
  
– Каким образом? – Дерек раздраженно щелкнул челюстью. – Я даже прикоснуться к этой дряни не могу! И не хочу.  
  
– Подожди, но я ведь твой спутник, я точно способен…  
  
– Да. Ты все еще человек. На все сто процентов, – перебил его Дерек. – Стайлз, не паникуй.  
  
– Я не паникую, – пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
– Я слышу ритм сердца, – напомнил Дерек.  
  
– Может, это из-за тебя? Ночное свидание, все дела. Рядом мой горячий бойфренд, с которым я то ли в ссоре, то ли не очень. Как такая версия? – Стайлз поднял глаза, состроив вопросительную физиономию.  
  
– Не катит, – Дерек скрестил руки на груди. – Я говорил с Ноланом. Он признался, что вытряс из тебя все насчет вчерашнего и дал бесценный совет.  
  
– Вот предатель! – скривился Стайлз. – Больше никогда ему ничего не скажу.  
  
– Почему это предатель? Мы с ним знакомы почти десять лет, мы почти братья. Он действовал в моих интересах. Думаешь, МакКол бы поступил иначе в отношении тебя?  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз кивнул. – Ладно, да, я психую.   
  
– Дитон тебе все объяснит завтра. Вы со Скоттом придете к нему после школы.  
  
– Приказ альфы? – усмехнулся Стайлз.  
  
– Мне хочется съездить тебе по морде, – устало признался Дерек. – Стайлз, ты достал.  
  
– Съезди, – согласился Стайлз. – Ни в чем себе не отказывай.  
  
Он спрыгнул со столика и засунул руки в карманы толстовки.   
  
Дерек вздохнул и полез во внутренний карман куртки, вытаскивая распечатку.  
  
– Тебе стоит взглянуть на это.  
  
– Конечно, ведь мое ночное зрение совсем как у тебя! Я нифига не вижу! – Стайлз встряхнул протянутым листком.  
  
Ключи звякнули, Дерек протянул связку Стайлзу.  
  
– Там в брелке фонарик.  
  
Стайлз молча включил его и принялся за чтение. Дерек терпеливо ждал, пока он закончит.  
  
– Да ты сегодня кладезь ценной информации, – подытожил он, закончив. – Этому можно доверять?  
  
– Я не знаю. Это версия, – Дерек прикрыл глаза. Его охватило странное чувство – он вроде бы понимал, что устал, но пока еще был в форме.  
  
– Связь начала устанавливаться, когда ты был бетой, – проговорил Стайлз. – Твой волк решил, что я неплохой вариант и… С какой стати он так решил?  
  
– Ты мне помогал, – пожал плечами Дерек. – Я понятия не имею! Волк живет инстинктами. Я не лезу в это.  
  
– Ладно, окей. Волк выбрал меня девушкой Бонда, предположим. Связь зародилась и висела слабенькая, а потом ты вдруг перерезал горло дядюшке и стал альфой. Связь стала крепче, верно? Я ничего не упускаю, Дерек? Потому что пока все это какой-то бред!  
  
– Верно, – Дерек кивнул, давя зевок.  
  
– А дальше – та-даааа! – на сцену выходит Стайлз Стилински, который сам спровоцировал твою зверушку наладить обмен данными и закачивать в меня копию твоего волка?  
  
– Твоя болезнь, – поправил Дерек. – Волк ориентируется на тебя, он пытается подстроиться под твой ритм. И так как твой мозг работает слишком быстро, то и связь укрепляется скачками.  
  
– Если бы я знал, что так будет, я бы увеличил дозу моих таблеток, – мрачно пробубнил Стайлз. – Сколько устанавливалась связь у твоих родителей?  
  
– Около трех лет, – Дерек хорошо помнил семейные истории.  
  
– А у нас все случится меньше, чем за год? – уточнил Стайлз.  
  
– Похоже на то, – Дерек почесал щеку. Кожа снова стала колючей, а ведь он брился совсем недавно. Вот черт.  
  
– Отлично, – Стайлз вернул Дереку ключи и засунул сложенную распечатку в задний карман. – Все или ты приготовил для меня дополнительные потрясения?  
  
– Все, – Дерек не удержался и зевнул. – Пойдешь домой?  
  
– Наверное, – Стайлз дернул плечами.  
  
– Ладно, – Дерек кивнул. – Иди.  
  
– Вот так просто? Не попытаешься облапать? Никакого желания оставить на мне немного слюны? – Стайлз смотрел на него исподлобья.  
  
Дерек развел руками.  
  
– Ну и пофиг, – постановил Стайлз, сам шагнув вперед.   
  
Дерек нахмурился, когда Стайлз быстро огладил его шею, и вздрогнул, стоило тому упасть на колени.  
  
– Что ты делаешь? – удивился он.  
  
– Расстегиваю тебе штаны. Ты способен достроить логическую цепочку самостоятельно или будешь тупить? – осведомился Стайлз, справившись с его ремнем и молнией, и решительно сжал член Дерека через боксеры.  
  
– Да какого дьявола? – Дерек попытался отпихнуть Стайлза, но, учитывая, что именно тот держал в руках, толчок вышел чересчур осторожным.  
  
– Этот твой приблудный волк уже сутки скулит и портит мне настроение. Так что я собираюсь убить двух зайцев – загладить вину, – Стайлз показал в воздухе кавычки, – и узнать, наконец, заводит меня отсасывать или нет, блин! Ты же в прошлый раз смотался, меня задолбало гадать насчет собственных секс-фетишей.  
  
– Я действительно не понимаю, чем ты так понравился волку, – вздохнул Дерек, прижимаясь затылком к деревянной притолоке.   
  
– А тебе? – Стайлз грубовато растер его член, и тот ожидаемо начал наливаться от прилившей к нему крови.  
  
– Очередная загадка, – признал Дерек. – Встань с колен.  
  
Стайлз мотнул головой и протестующее замычал, когда Дерек с силой дернул его наверх.  
  
– Если ты сейчас опять выдумаешь какой-нибудь важный разговор, то клянусь, я…  
  
– Никаких важных разговоров, – отмахнулся Дерек и погладил чувствительные места за ушами. – Но я хочу целоваться.  
  
– Со мной? – моргнул Стайлз. – Ну да, тут же все равно больше никого больше нет. Дерек, слушай…  
  
Дерек не хотел слушать. Он притянул Стайлза к себе поближе и куснул его за нижнюю губу. Стайлз улыбнулся, глаза пьяно блеснули, дыхание сбилось, как у мальчишки на свидании.  
  
«Черт, у нас действительно свидание», – осознал Дерек, раскрывая языком поддающийся натиску рот. Стайлз отвечал, быстро и жадно. Он крепко обнял одной рукой Дерека за шею, продолжая счастливо его целовать, а вторую неловко опустил вниз. На этот раз пальцы скользнули под резинку, уверенно взялись за член и осторожно проехались по нему.  
  
Дерек углубил поцелуй, удерживая лицо Стайлза в ладонях. Тот не сопротивлялся, не пытался перехватить инициативу, как будто все его внимание оказалось сосредоточенно на том, как он медленно дрочит Дереку. Пока Стайлз не оторвался от него – влажные губы, шальной взгляд – и не сполз снова вниз, к вполне успевшему встать члену. Он уверенно оголил Дереку бедра, немного насмешливо посмотрел ему в глаза и нарочито неторопливо обхватил губами головку. Пососал ее, продолжая следить за Дереком из-под ресниц, и попытался взять в рот целиком. Предсказуемо закашлялся, хмыкнул и изменил угол – теперь головка упиралась ему в щеку, и Дерек не выдержал, коротко потер натянутую кожу.  
  
Стайлз выпустил член изо рта.  
  
– Ты попытался подрочить себе через меня? – возмутился он. – Блядь, просто блядь, это же…  
  
– Тебя завело? – Дерек, не скрываясь, втянул в ноздри воздух. Пахло остро и ярко – желание, похоть, страсть и едва уловимая нотка – радость, удовольствие. Как бывает, когда занимаешься любовью с кем-то, с кем тебе по-настоящему хорошо.  
  
– Я даже больший извращенец, чем я думал! – простонал Стайлз. – И да, поздравь меня, что ли, мне нравится сосать член. Я очень надеюсь, что это распространяется только на твой!  
  
– Тут мы единодушны, – согласился Дерек, поглаживая затылок Стайлза.  
  
– Но для чистоты опыта…   
  
– Стайлз! – рыкнул Дерек. – Потом поболтаешь.  
  
– Грозный альфа хочет кончить? – хмыкнул Стайлз и, проигнорировав недовольство на лице Дерека, вернулся к прерванному занятию.   
  
Член снова уперся в щеку, Дерек легко похлопал по ней, млея от удовольствия. Стайлз собственнически, булькающе застонал, и принялся сосать – хаотично и слишком яростно, иногда причиняя больше боли, чем наслаждения. Пальцы нетерпеливо елозили по мошонке и корню члена, рот был горячим и влажным, и Дерек слетал с катушек, видя, как губы Стайлза ровным кольцом обхватывают его член, как они принимают его внутрь. Он чувствовал язык Стайлза, слизывающий его вкус, растирающий по стволу выступившую смазку и слюну, и это было _идеально_. Стайлзу не хватало техники и опыта, но Дерек не помнил, чтобы кто-то делал ему лучший минет. Стайлзу действительно нравилось, Стайлз хотел этого, от него пахло этим желанием, а его волк, по внутреннему восприятию Дерека, сходил с ума от счастья. Дерек почти тонул в ощущениях – вечерний холодный воздух, полный запаха Стайлза и других – дерева, бензина, жилого дома, скопившаяся во рту слюна, щекочущие небо клыки, чужие пальцы, задевающие короткими ногтями нежную кожу в паху. Слишком много, слишком хорошо.  
  
Стайлз открыл рот и позволил члену выскользнуть.  
  
– Черт, прости, губы болят, – пожаловался он, пытаясь отдышаться и оттереть слюну со щек и подбородка.  
  
– Расслабь горло, – Дерек положил руки на виски Стайлза. Его начало потряхивать от возбуждения. Уличный холод после теплоты рта обжигал головку.  
  
– Что? О господи, ты собираешься трахнуть меня в рот? – всполошился Стайлз, чей аромат стал еще слаще.  
  
– Именно так, – Дерек на мгновение опустил веки, выравнивая пульс. – Сделаем это?  
  
– Ладно, – Стайлз облизнулся, ухватился руками за бедра Дерека – явно не заметив, что обзавелся когтями – и разомкнул губы.  
  
Иного приглашения Дереку и не требовалось. Он легко толкнулся внутрь, на этот раз входя глубоко. Стайлз инстинктивно попытался увернуться, Дерек его удержал и следующий толчок Стайлз встретил легче.  
  
– Вот так, – подбодрил Дерек и закусил губу, давя стон.  
  
Он не знал, как докатился до такого – он собирался спустить в глотку несовершеннолетнему сыну шерифа, стоя на заднем дворе чужого дома – и это казалось самой правильной вещью на свете.  
  
Стайлз замычал, царапая ему кожу, Дерек задвигался, каждый раз входя чуть глубже, и был совершенно не готов к внезапно накатившему оргазму. Он убрал руки, не собираясь удерживать Стайлза, но тот остался в прежнем положении, скользя языком по стволу, собирая и проглатывая сперму, словно не желая расставаться с членом Дерека.  
  
– Как ты, приятель? – хрипловато спросил Стайлз, обсосав напоследок головку. Стайлз сиял превосходством и гордостью.  
  
– В порядке, – Дерек глубоко дышал, загоняя клыки обратно.   
  
Стайлз неуклюже встал и положил ладони на плечи Дерека.  
  
– Ты поскуливал, – довольно шепнул он Дереку на ухо.  
  
– Тебе почудилось, – возразил тот, целуя подставленную шею.  
  
– Нет, – смешок пришелся в ушную раковину, послав вибрацию по позвоночнику, Дерек отпустил контроль и рывком стащил с узких бедер растянутые джинсы. Трусы сползли вместе с ними, член Стайлза – горячий, влажный, скользкий – сам лег в ладонь.   
  
– Да, боже, боже, пожалуйста! – Стайлз выгнулся в его руках, расставил ноги, дав лучший доступ, и Дерек быстро и жестко принялся дрочить, покусывая голое горло. Наконец-то подставленное горло его спутника. Стайлз часто и коротко дышал, глаза блаженно закатились, изо рта – покрасневшего, только что растянутого его членом рта – текла струйка слюны, и Дерек планомерно, ритмично двигался, ощущая приближение чужого оргазма. Стайлза мелко затрясло, зубы несколько раз клацнули, и он выплеснулся Дереку в руку, до боли сжимая его плечи.  
  
– Я хочу с тобой переспать, – Стайлз прижался мокрым лбом к виску Дерека, согревая дыханием скулу. – По-настоящему. Дерек, ты меня трахнешь?  
  
– Обязательно, – пообещал Дерек. – Я сам постоянно думаю об этом. Но я не хочу делать это впопыхах.   
  
– Идет, – согласился Стайлз. Он отстранился, приводя себя в порядок. Дерек вытер испачканную ладонь и последовал его примеру. Молнии вжикнули, джинсы были застегнуты, и более ничего не напоминало о случившемся пару минут назад.  
  
– Вот теперь мне точно пора, – Стайлз почесал затылок и искоса глянул на Дерека.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, – пожелал Дерек и ласково поцеловал краешек губ Стайлза. Он дотронулся пальцем до нижней, Стайлз притворно попытался укусить и, ухмыляясь, попятился.  
  
Дерек качнул головой и проследил, как Стайлз ловко пролезает в дырку в изгороди. Сам он перемахнул через кусты и пошел к брошенному неподалеку Бамблби. Заводя мотор и выезжая на дорогу, Дерек не мог отделаться от мысли, что чувствует себя на шестнадцать.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
– Ты уверен, что цель Джексона будет на этом рейве? – обратился Дерек к Скотту. Давно в подвале не собиралась вся стая. И уж тем более никогда в таком составе.  
  
– Я следил за ним, – Скотт пожал плечами, обтянутыми красной толстовкой. – Он точно был не в себе. И очень странно смотрел на девчонку, которая продавала билеты.  
  
– Что за девчонка? – тут же подал голос Стайлз. – Примерный возраст?  
  
– За двадцать, не знаю, кто же их разберет? – отмахнулся Скотт.  
  
Дерек сдержал удивление. Значит, Стайлз не рассказал другу об их с шерифом теории, что канима охотится на бывших одноклассников школы Бикон-Хиллз. Тех, кому исполнилось двадцать четыре. Интересно.  
  
– Нам точно удастся вырубить Джексона? – немного нервно спросила Эрика. Она полностью оправилась после случая в библиотеке, но все равно беспокоилась. Слишком часто ее волчица оказывалась беспомощной. Плохо, надо бы поберечь ее, но Дерек не мог рисковать. Оставить Эрику вне игры означало ослабить и так неопытную, не до конца сработавшуюся стаю.   
  
– Эта часть за Скоттом, – ответил ей Дерек и перевел взгляд на своего нового бету.   
  
– Дитон дал мне шприц, он говорит, что кетамина Джексону хватит, – уверил Скотт, похлопав себя по карману толстовки, где лежал металлический футляр. – Я видел, как обычный укол вырубает огромных псов. А здесь тройная доза.  
  
– Тебя будут страховать Айзек и Эрика, – сказал Дерек, рассматривая раздобытый Стайлзом план здания. Он отчаянно боялся что-то упустить.   
  
– Оу, оу, оу, не надо так кривиться, приятель!   
  
Дерек краем глаза заметил, как Стайлз шлепнул Скотта по руке.   
  
Правильно, Стайлз. Не позволяй Скотту сомневаться в нашей стае.  
  
– Не хочешь с нами сотрудничать? – Эрика нарочито обиженно надула губы.   
  
– Считает себя лучше нас, – вставил Айзек. Дерек физически почувствовал, как от него пошла угроза. Да, нового члена стаи всегда проверяют на прочность.  
  
– Может, я пока слишком хорошо помню, как вы ворвались в мой дом, напали на моего лучшего друга и мою девушку? – огрызнулся Скотт, подобравшись.  
  
– Снова не станешь вмешиваться? – Стайлз внезапно оказался очень близко к Дереку, сбив его с мысли. Карие глаза укоризненно прищурились, но на подвижных губах затаилась улыбка. Стайлз не хуже его понимал, что ситуация не опасна.  
  
Начинал чувствовать стаю. Стайлз начинал чувствовать стаю! Дерек закусил губу, стараясь справиться с эмоциями.  
  
– Снова? – переспросил Бойд, чересчур поглощенный разворачивающимся противостоянием, чтобы заметить что-то еще. – Я что-то пропустил?  
  
– В тот день, когда Дерек в первый раз привез нас сюда со Скоттом, эти трое уже пытались убить друг друга, – с готовностью ответил Стайлз. – Стоило нам немного задержаться, приходим и – все, Апокалипсис! Рычали и дрались, как бешеные!  
  
– И все прекрасно решилось без моего вмешательства, – вставил взявший себя в руки Дерек, вытаскивая из памяти тот день. Недовольный, пропахший им Стайлз, возящиеся на лужайке щенки и его собственная уверенность, что он легко решит проблему с появившейся в городе тварью.  
  
Какая наивность! И каким он был слепцом, не увидев, что происходит со Стайлзом.   
  
– А где вы так задержались? – спросила Эрика, видимо, тоже ударившаяся в воспоминания.  
  
– Просто разговаривали, – торопливо произнес Стайлз. Дерек повернулся к нему и с трудом сдержал полезшую улыбку. Стайлз отбивал носком кед странноватый ритм, пальцы рассеянно теребили полы рубашки, взгляд беспокойно оббегал помещение, не задерживаясь нигде ни на секунду. Дерек унял волка, норовившего притронуться к легкому румянцу, окрасившему щеки спутника, и подумал, что Стайлз выдал бы себя не только оборотню, но и человеку.  
  
Но на этот раз Эрика не стала дразнить. Дерек встретил ее взгляд и едва заметно кивнул. Эрика понимающе отвернулась.  
  
– У тебя есть проблемы с тем, что тебя прикрывают Эрика и Айзек? – уточнил Дерек у Скотта, вернувшись к теме встречи.  
  
– Нет, – Скотт расслабленно вытянул ноги, конфликт между ним и Айзеком затих сам собой. – Я справлюсь, но поддержка это неплохо.  
  
– Окей, – Дерек нахмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться на деле. – Бойд, ты пойдешь со мной. Мы останемся снаружи на случай появления охотников или если канима попытается сбежать.  
  
– Ты не веришь, что я справлюсь с пеплом? – напрямую спросил Стайлз. Дерека обожгло волной сомнений. Стайлз сам не верил, что справится. Хотел верить, но боялся неудачи.  
  
– Верю, – Дерек протянул руку и положил ладонь на шею Стайлза, не в силах отказать в этой нужной им обоим ласке. – Но лишняя страховка не помешает. И если что-то пойдет не так, ты будешь под моей защитой.  
  
– Там не будет охотников, – влез Скотт. – Эллисон…  
  
– …могла солгать тебе, – оборвал его Дерек, убирая руку. – Или просто не знать планов отца и деда.  
  
– Она не такая, Дерек! Не стоит мерить ее по Кейт! – вспылил Скотт.  
  
– Скотт! – предупреждающе рявкнул Стайлз. Дерек разобрал, как участился его пульс. – Возвращаясь к охотникам. Сколько у Аржентов сейчас людей?  
  
– Пятеро, не считая Криса и Джерарда, – Дерек знал каждого из них. Они не стоили упоминаний, слабые, зажравшиеся твари, уверенные в своей везучести. По-настоящему опасны оставались только Арженты.   
  
– И ты собираешься встретить их вдвоем с Бойдом? – Стайлз подался к нему, вряд ли заметив, что с момента начала встречи переместился на добрый десяток дюймов ближе к Дереку. – Ты спятил?  
  
– Я альфа, – Дерек нахмурился, не желая вести спор перед всеми. – Со стаей. И не стоит недооценивать Бойда, тренировки пошли ему на пользу.  
  
– Камикадзе, – Стайлз покрутил в пальцах пуговицу от рубашки, и так державшуюся на честном слове. – Ты сдохнешь когда-нибудь из-за своей самонадеянности. Оставь Джексона Айзеку с Эрикой, возьми с собой Скотта.  
  
– Нет, – отрезал Дерек. Только не Скотта. Их союз был слишком недавним и хрупким. Дерек бы не смог встать к нему спиной и убедить себя, что не получит удар сзади.  
  
– Как всегда аргументировано, – прокомментировал Стайлз и повернулся к сидящей стае. – Наш мистер «Я всегда такой молчаливый, когда стоит открыть рот» говорил вам, что случится, если он отдаст коньки? Поднимите руки, кто из вас хочет, чтобы Стайлз стал вашим новым альфой?  
  
– Ты можешь стать альфой? – у Скотта в буквальном смысле отвисла челюсть.  
  
Еще одна новость, которую ты узнаешь последним, Скотт.   
  
Дерек вздохнул, но вмешаться в игру Стайлза не успел. Тот, широко улыбнувшись, светил красными, волчьими глазами. Дерек внутренне метнулся, проверяя эмоции спутника, но там было тихо. Стайлз научился брать волка под контроль. Пусть в мелочи, но научился.  
  
Связь набирала обороты, и Дерека это радовало и огорчало одновременно. Наверное, ему следовало показать Стайлзу присланный Ноланом файл целиком. Не утаивая ничего.  
  
– Может. Но не сейчас, связь пока не достигла нужной прочности, – пояснил Дерек, видя, что Скотт ждет ответа. И вздрогнул, почувствовав, как его что-то кольнуло внутри. Словно Скотт был рад слышать его слова по какой-то особой причине. Помимо той, где он не хотел, чтобы лучший друг влезал в дела оборотней.  
  
– Стайлз – альфа? – хмыкнула Эрика. – Да, я думала об этом. Это было бы горячо!  
  
– Тебе не надоело вешаться на всех подряд? – Бойд откинул в сторону валявшийся рядом с ним арбалетный болт.  
  
– Тебе не надоело пытаться меня изменить? – Эрика неспешно обнажила острые клычки.  
  
– Хватит, – прикрикнул Дерек на разошедшуюся стаю. – Стайлз, я справлюсь. Ты будешь рядом, это придаст сил моему волку. Эрика, дразнить их будешь, когда поймаем Джексона, а пока прекрати сеять раздор. Скотт, ты сказал, что признаешь меня альфой. Значит, ты должен признать и всех остальных как своих новых братьев. Никакой вражды, особенно сегодня.   
  
Не дожидаясь реакции, Дерек встал. Пора было заканчивать – иначе они все передерутся.  
  
– До рейва четыре часа, проведите их с умом.  
  
– Пойду делать укладку, – Эрика поднялась следом за ним и первая пошла к ведущей наверх из подвала лестнице.  
  
– Я тоже поеду, – оповестил Стайлз с явным облегчением. Его наверняка утомило быть Швейцарией по отношению к стае и Скотту. – Надо показаться дома и предупредить отца.   
  
– Подбросишь меня? – Скотт принялся разминать затекшую ногу.   
  
– Конечно, – Стайлз по-дружески хлопнул его между лопаток.   
  
– Мы немного разомнемся, – Айзек стащил футболку и повесил ее на перекладину, коротко взглянув на Скотта. Так псы смотрят на забредшего на их территорию чужака. Не трогая, но обещая не дать спуску.  
  
Дерек кивнул и вышел, держа взглядом короткостриженный затылок. Скотт без промедлений добрался до входной двери, Стайлз же не торопился, двигался нехотя, и Дерек приблизился к нему.  
  
– До вечера? – Стайлз приподнял брови. Он полностью повернулся к Дереку, оказавшись спиной к недоумевающему из-за задержки Скотту.  
  
– Да, постарайся ни во что не влезть до рейва, – привычно попросил Дерек и, рассудив, что вполне в своем праве, наклонился и на мгновение затянул в рот нижнюю губу Стайлза.  
  
Смотри, Скотт.  
  
Скотт вспыхнул, широко распахнул глаза и отвернулся, донельзя смущенный – чего Дерек и добивался. Стайлз покосился на него и легонько толкнул Дерека, тут же, впрочем, вернув короткий поцелуй. Что ж, Стайлз не собирался скрывать от Скотта их изменившиеся отношения.  
  
Дерек сделал шаг назад, полностью удовлетворенный увиденным. Стайлз поправил лямку рюкзака и пихнул Скотта в спину, выпроваживая на улицу. Дерек был готов поклясться, что Скотту не терпелось уйти.  
  
Он проводил взглядом две удалявшиеся фигурки и понадеялся, что их план не сорвется.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– Я отвезу Эрику с Айзеком к тебе и вернусь, – устало сказал Стайлз, и Дерек, кивнув, толкнул плечом дверь ветклиники. Стойка из рябины была разомкнута, позволяя свободно перемещаться по территории Дитона. Дерек прошел в смотровую, где на столе лежал отравленный дымом аконита Скотт, уселся на стул и закрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в неровно бьющееся сердце.  
  
План провалился от и до. Чего и следовало ожидать. С тех самых пор, как Лора решила навестить родные края, ничего не шло так, как должно было. И Дерек не знал, за что на этот раз ему следует себя винить.  
  
Ведь сначала никаких проблем не возникло. Кроме появившихся охотников, но к этому Дерек подготовился. Разумеется, после того, как они поговорили с Крисом на стоянке, тот не мог не захотеть восстановить свой статус кво. Они с Бойдом вполне выдержали атаку, Дерек проследил, чтобы ни один охотник не умер – незачем разжигать лишнюю вражду. И Крис вовремя остановился, заставил своих парней отступить и не стал преследовать раненного Бойда, отправленного Дереком в машину.  
  
Стайлз справился со своей частью. Дерек слышал его во время драки, слышал, как тот в панике звонил Скотту, жалуясь, что ему не хватает рябины, что его пугают выстрелы, но с ним все было в порядке. Дерек знал это. Хотя ничего не мог поделать с инстинктами – как только выяснение отношений с охотниками закончилось, он поспешил туда – к своему спутнику.  
  
Чтобы узнать, что кетамина оказалась мало, и хотя стае удалось на некоторое время вывести Джексона из строя, тот сумел вырваться и убежать. Все еще можно было исправить – круг из рябины, сделанный Стайлзом, надежно удерживал каниму внутри. Дерек ощущал, как внутри бьется волк, не желая приближаться к барьеру. Видел, как замерли Айзек и Эрика, не способные приблизиться к толстой черной полосе.  
  
Все можно было бы исправить – не раздайся вдали вой Скотта. Без сомнения умиравшего Скотта, зовущего на помощь свою стаю. Своего альфу.  
  
Дерек не помнил, как Стайлз разрушил барьер – перед глазами все плыло, кости ломило от желания бежать, нестись на помощь, когти щекотали кончики пальцев, норовя вылезти наружу. Ему не потребовалось лишних подсказок, чтобы найти Скотта, чутье привело его к постройке, где Виктория Аржент, недовольная романом дочери, убивала его бету.  
  
Легкие обожгло дымом, голову повело – глаза слезились, желудок дернулся, рот наполнился вязкой слюной, Дерек подумал, что его вот-вот вырвет. Но времени прийти в себя ему никто не дал, Виктория напала, Дерек защищался, думая лишь об одном – надо вытащить Скотта, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
  
Скотт мог раздражать, Скотт мог выводить из себя своим упрямством, глупостью, детской верой в людей, но он оставался всего лишь укушенным подростком, втянутым в неприятности семьей Дерека. Тем, кому была нужна помощь, тем, кого Дереку следовало защищать.  
  
И когда Виктория исчезла, а они со Скоттом оказались на свежем воздухе – слабые и задыхающиеся, Дерек знал, что сделал единственно верный выбор. Пусть даже за него заплатила жизнью какая-то девчонка, очередная жертва Джексона.  
  
Дерек давно смирился с тем, что никогда не будет способен помочь всем. В конце концов, он не был супергероем, и его жизнь не задавал сценарий с заранее прописанным счастливым концом, где все положительные герои спасаются, а отрицательные получают по заслугам.   
  
Зато он и его стая остались в живых – и это единственно, что его волновало.  
  
– Выпей это, – Дитон протянул ему травяной чай.   
  
Дерек принюхался и, не учуяв ничего подозрительного, сделал глоток.  
  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он, надеясь, что отец не просто так упомянул Дитона в своей записной книжке. Ведь, наверное, советник был на их стороне? Кто-то же должен быть на стороне его семьи?  
  
Дитон улыбнулся и вернулся к Скотту. Дерек видел, как ветеринар сделал несколько уколов и тоже напоил Скотта похожим чаем. Тот порозовел, его дыхание выравнивалось, а пульс стабилизировался. Дереку казалось, что он способен услышать, как запустилась регенерация, ранее заблокированная попавшим в организм аконитом.  
  
Ритм чужого сердца успокаивал. Дерек погрузился в дрему, из которой его вывел характерный, донельзя знакомый звук.  
  
– Я сейчас вернусь, – пообещал он Дитону и снова вышел наружу.  
  
Стайлз вылез из машины и стоял, прислонившись спиной к водительской дверце. Тело сползло вниз, затылок плотно вжимался в холодное стекло, глаза были плотно закрыты. Стайлз не стал их открывать, даже когда Дерек подошел и обнял его, стремясь ощутить знакомое тепло.  
  
– Бойд у тебя, он что-то там принял, говорит, ты его учил, и уже в норме, – разлепил губы Стайлз. – Айзек и Эрика с ним, они все выглядят измученными, но здоровыми.  
  
– Хорошо, – пробормотал Дерек, жадно дыша Стайлзом. – Скотт вот-вот очнется, Дитон его откачал.  
  
Стайлз поднял веки и стиснул в пальцах футболку Дерека. Тот пригляделся и едва не присвистнул. На Стайлзе красовалась его старая школьная куртка.  
  
– Я ее в джипе вожу. На всякий, – пояснил Стайлз. – Дерек, можно я сегодня переночую у тебя?  
  
– Разумеется, – Дерек вгляделся в Стайлза и сдался. – Что случилось?  
  
– Да ничего, – Стайлз пожал плечами, костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения, губы горько дернулись. – У отца отобрали значок и табельное оружие. Шериф, чей сын ворует полицейский транспорт, не вызывает доверие у города.  
  
– Вы поссорились? – Дерек никогда не умел сочувствовать и не собирался учиться делать это сейчас. Да и Стайлз вряд ли нуждался в его жалости.  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз облизнул губы. – Он сказал, что не хочет чувствовать себя еще хуже, крича на своего сына. Я не могу сейчас вернуться домой. Я вообще не знаю, как теперь смотреть ему в глаза.   
  
– Вы справитесь с этим, – Дерек провел ладонью по затылку Стайлза. – И его восстановят, я уверен.   
  
Стайлз фыркнул, отвернулся, быстро моргая и втягивая носом воздух – словно пытался совладать с подкатившими слезами, и Дерек осторожно поцеловал его в висок. Стайлз замер, постоял с минуту, не шевелясь, и, взяв себя в руки, повернулся к Дереку.  
  
– Заберем Скотта?  
  
– Да, – Дерек обернулся на дверь. – Он очнулся.  
  
Они вдвоем довели Скотта до машины, уложили на заднее сидение, и Дерек молча забрал ключи от джипа. Они оба были утомлены, но человеческие рефлексы всухую проигрывали рефлексам оборотня, так что Дерек сел за руль, а Стайлз кулем развалился на пассажирском. Он оперся локтем на опущенное до предела стекло, положил руку на щеку и уставился в темноту. Дерек осторожно вывел машину с парковки, привыкая к неуклюжему, гораздо менее маневренному, чем Бамблби, джипу, и добавил скорости, оказавшись на дороге.  
  
Когда они добрались, Скотту окончательно полегчало. Дерек увидел, как тот самостоятельно выкарабкался наружу, и спрыгнул на землю сам. Подошел к Стайлзу, стучащему зубами на холодном воздухе после тепла машины, и с силой растер ему руки и плечи.   
  
– Зачем вы меня сюда привезли? – спросил Скотт, держась за дверцу.  
  
– А куда мне было тебя везти? – удивился Дерек.  
  
– У тебя же мать дома, – напомнил Стайлз, и Скотт чертыхнулся.  
  
Еще бы, вряд ли миссис МакКол оценит вид сына – тот походил то ли на сильно пьяного, то ли переборщившего с таблетками подростка.  
  
– Пойдем. Посидишь у меня, пока не придешь в норму. Хочешь, оставайся ночевать, хочешь – уезжай, как станет лучше, – сказал Дерек и, приобняв Скотта за талию, повел к дому.  
  
Едва они переступили через порог, начавший зевать Стайлз отправился на кухню, где тихо переговаривались Эрика и Айзек. Дерек слышал, как он присоединился к беседе, стая обсуждала странное поведение Джексона под кетамином. Дерек решил, что расспросит их всех попозже. Он поднялся наверх, проверив Бойда – тот спал мертвецким сном, и спустился в подвал. Скотт, не желавший оставаться в одиночестве, поплелся за ним.  
  
Дерек вернулся в свою комнату примерно через полчаса. Он не стал зажигать свет, ему хватало зрения, чтобы разглядеть валявшегося поверх кровати Стайлза. От него пахло гелем для душа и самим Дереком – Стайлз не постеснялся позаимствовать футболку и пижамные штаны.  
  
– О чем болтали? – спросил Стайлз, приподнявшись на локте.  
  
– О Джексоне, – Дерек разулся и разделся до пояса. – Я не знаю ни как спасти его, ни как убить. Скотт предлагает оставить его Аржентам.  
  
– Ты отказался? – Стайлз стащил с тумбочки бутылку воды и сделал несколько глотков.   
  
Дерек протянул руку, обхватил пальцами пластик и тоже промочил горло.  
  
– Я его укусил. Это моя ответственность, – пояснил он, сев на край кровати.  
  
– Ты не обращал его в _это_ , – негромко произнес Стайлз. – Это не твоя вина.  
  
– Скотт сказал то же самое, – кивнул Дерек. – Произошедшее с Джексоном в той же степени не моя вина, как увольнение шерифа Стилински не твоя, Стайлз. Хочешь обсудить эту тему?  
  
– Вот ублюдок, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – Тогда и увольнение моего отца на тебе, Дерек. Если бы ты не укусил Джексона, мне бы не пришлось красть транспорт.  
  
– Верно, – кивнул Дерек. – Ты абсолютно прав.  
  
Он нашел себе чистые боксеры и ушел в душ, смывать кровь, пот и усталость. Мозг уже почти спал, мысли текли лениво и размеренно. Дерек вспомнил упрек Скотта и коротко рассмеялся. Конечно, он утаивал от него то, что знал. Нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы раскрыть свои планы мальчишке, который путается с девчонкой из клана охотников. Наследницей Кейт.  
  
Дерек насухо вытерся, оделся и, выгнав спать Айзека – Эрика уже легла, вернулся к Стайлзу. Тот дремал, все еще лежа поверх одеяла.  
  
– Скотт пешком ушел? – сонно спросил Стайлз, когда Дерек заставил его перекатиться.  
  
– Я дал ему ключи от тойоты, – Дерек с наслаждением растянулся на чистом белье. – Завтра отправлю кого-нибудь пригнать.  
  
– Не жалко тебе тачку? – Стайлз смотрел на него, уютно устроив ладонь под щекой.  
  
– Если найду на ней хоть царапину, сам начну окуривать его аконитом, – пообещал Дерек. – Спи.  
  
Он передвинулся поближе и куснул Стайлза за мочку уха. Тот фыркнул, пихнул его в грудь и затих, расслабленный и спокойный. Прошло несколько лишенных звуков вечностей, пока Стайлз не наклонился, потерся щекой о подбородок Дерека и укусил в ответ, в шею, пустив мурашки по телу. Дерек надавил на затылок, Стайлз вывернулся, усмехнулся и улегся к нему спиной. Дерек закинул руку ему на бедра и провалился в глубокий сон.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
– Чем это пахнет? – Стайлз пихнул его локтем, случайно задел коленом и поморгал, сгоняя дрему.  
  
– Айзек печет оладьи, – оповестил его Дерек, переворачиваясь на живот и зарываясь лицом в подушку. Аромат дразнил ноздри, но Дерек бы с удовольствием пренебрег голодом, будь у него возможность снова уснуть.  
  
Увы, отличавшийся прожорливостью Стайлз явно не собирался оставаться в постели. И, кажется, был намерен, силой приволочь на завтрак Дерека.   
  
– Оладьи, я обожаю оладьи! Мой отец делает обалденные, он… ТВОЮ МАТЬ! – в голос воскликнул Стайлз.  
  
Дерек поморщился, учуяв холодный пот, в который бросило Стайлза. Стук сердца разъяренными тамтамами отдался в ушах.  
  
– Блин, блин, я же ему ничего не сказал, не позвонил, он просто убьет меня! – забормотал Стайлз. Он торопливо вылез из кровати и начал рыться в вещах, разыскивая мобильник.  
  
Дерек лениво перекатился на спину, подложил скрещенные руки под голову и посмотрел в потолок.  
  
– Он звонил около пяти утра. Я сказал, что ты ночуешь у меня.  
  
Мелкая дребедень, которую Стайлз вытащил из рюкзака во время поисков, веером упала на пол – салфетки, кредитка, ключи, упаковка таблеток.  
  
– Ты спятил? – просипел Стайлз, уставившись на него круглыми от ужаса глазами. – Почему он тебе звонил? Почему ты не соврал что-нибудь нормальное? Господи, Дерек, он же решит, что я остался у тебя потому что, потому что…  
  
– Ради секса, – подсказал Дерек. – Стайлз, он пробовал дозвониться до тебя, но у тебя села трубка. Тогда он набрал меня. Я объяснил, что мы были на рейве – как пара, и я тебя увез, когда убили диджея. Мы сошлись на том, что ты выспишься, придешь в себя и вернешься домой. И вряд ли тебе стоит звонить ему сейчас. Дай отцу отдохнуть.  
  
– Потрясающе, – Стайлз растер лицо руками и сел на кровать. – Так почему он звонил тебе?  
  
– Потому что мы встречаемся, кому еще он должен был звонить? – с проснувшимся раздражением поинтересовался Дерек. – Черт тебя дернул подняться так рано!  
  
– Уже одиннадцать, – Стайлз покосился часы. – И как же жрать-то хочется, блин, я вчера пропустил обед и ужин, насчет завтрака не помню. Пойду умоюсь и расскажу Айзеку, как я его люблю и давно простил ему все. Включая угрозы в адрес Лидии.  
  
Дерек проследил, как Стайлз, почесывая поясницу, отправился в сторону ванной, и усмехнулся. Айзек заслужил прощение Стайлза не оладьями.  
  
Он провалялся добрый десяток минут, пока скука не выгнала его из комнаты. Дерек заглянул на кухню, где собралась вся стая, кроме плескавшегося в душе Стайлза, и вопросительно уставился на Бойда, методично замешивающего новую порцию теста под руководством Эрики.  
  
– Как новенький! – осклабился Бойд и подмигнул ему.  
  
– Без штанов за стол не пущу, – рассеянно махнула рукой Эрика, отмеряя корицу. – Будь ты хоть трижды наш альфа.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза, хмыкнул в ответ на улыбку Айзека и вернулся к себе. Заправил постель, собрал шмотье Стайлза с пола, комом запихнув на свободную полку в шкафу, и провел рукой по щеке.  
  
Надо бы побриться.  
  
Зевнув в очередной раз, Дерек разыскал чистую майку и джинсы и ушел принимать душ.   
  
Когда он во второй раз спустился на кухню, Стайлза уже приставили к общему делу. Он колдовал рядом с кофемашиной, пока Айзек с профессиональной ловкостью переворачивал оладьи. Летом Айзек не ограничивался только рытьем могил, отец считал, что нечего прохлаждаться. Подработка в местном кафе здорово улучшила его навыки на кухне.  
  
Дерек уселся за стол, наблюдая за устроенной стаей возней. Вчерашний день выдался на редкость отстойным, но этот обещал все компенсировать.  
  
– Ты эксплуатируешь детский труд, – Стайлз оторвался от нажимания кнопок и повернулся к нему. – Эрика, он заставляет тебя вытирать пыль в костюме горничной?  
  
– Я вытирал пыль, – бесстрастно сказал Бойд. – Но костюм мне никто не предлагал.  
  
– Ты же не Стайлз, – повел бровью Айзек. – Что, Стилински, начал ревновать Дерека?  
  
– Того Дерека, который сам ко мне приезжает, кормит меня и спал сегодня в одной кровати со мной? – уточнил Стайлз. – Нет, не думаю, что я ревную.  
  
– Ты ездил к Стайлзу на свидания? – Эрика заправила прядку за ухо.   
  
– Я уже получу мой завтрак? – Дерек откинулся на стуле.  
  
– Надсмотрщик, – одними губами сказал Стайлз и продолжил погромче. – У тебя, может, и кнут есть, чтобы пороть провинившихся?  
  
Айзек вытащил снизу успевшую немного остыть оладью и запихнул Стайлзу в рот.  
  
– Пока мы тут не услышали все его порно-фантазии, – пояснил он, вернувшись к сковородке. – Мне лично хватило костюма и плетки.  
  
– Он упоминал кнут, – поправил его Дерек. – Кстати, я умею с ним обращаться. Хлопки, щелчки, удары по мишени.  
  
Стайлз спешно проглотил оладью, не разжевав ее до конца.  
  
– Правда? С чего ты вдруг стал этому учиться?  
  
– Каждые две недели у нас была ночь вестернов. Отец любил, да и вообще вся мужская часть стаи. Мы с Ноланом до сих пор, кажется, можем цитировать «Дикую банду» и «Танцы с волками» наизусть. Ну и владеем кнутом.  
  
Дерек потянулся, игнорируя физически ощутимое любопытство подростков. Он знал, откуда такая заинтересованность – бетам всегда хочется знать об альфе все. Дерек и сам никогда не пропускал мимо ушей мамины рассказы, и не только он один. Естественная потребность быть ближе – во всех смыслах.  
  
Айзек выключил плиту, Эрика поставила на стол тарелки, Бойд, как самый высокий, достал с верхней полки сиропы, а Стайлз перетащил на стол чашки.  
  
Блюдо с оладьями – настоящая гора, торжественно заняло место в центре стола, и на какое-то время все разговоры умерли.   
  
– Как же это восхитительно! – простонал Стайлз после очередной добавки. – Господи, это реально великолепно!  
  
Дереку вдруг вспомнилась тетушка, любившая приговаривать: «смотри, как ест тот, кто тебе нравится. Если он умеет наслаждаться едой, то будет не менее жаден в любви». Тетушка знала толк в таких развлечениях, и Дерек был склонен доверять ее словам.  
Кроме того, он помнил, каким становится Стайлз, когда дело доходит до секса. Откровенным, жаждущим, любопытным, отзывчивым.  
  
Не стоит об этом думать прямо сейчас. Дерек почувствовал, как член дернулся в предвкушении, и перевел взгляд на Эрику, воровавшую куски с тарелки Айзека, который в ответ лишь блаженно улыбался уголками губ. Чистые инстинкты, накормить нравящуюся партнершу – нет, им действительно следует лучше управлять волками. Бойда, кажется, происходившее не задевало, и Дерека это радовало.   
  
– А сока нет? – спросила Эрика, допив кофе.  
  
– Я поищу, – предложил Стайлз, залезая в холодильник. Дерек полюбовался открывшейся поясницей – пижамные штаны низко сползли, почти демонстрируя ямочку между ягодицами. – А вот и сок!  
  
Дерек улыбнулся своим мыслям и вернулся к завтраку.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
Он как раз закончил складировать в посудомойку испачканную посуду, когда на кухню вернулся Стайлз.  
  
– Я нашел зарядку, – сообщил тот. – Подсоединил к твоему ноуту, окей?  
  
– Мне все равно, – Дерек кинул таблетку в пластиковый карман и выставил нужный режим.  
  
– А где стая? – Стайлз выглянул в окно, повел головой из стороны в сторону и даже сделал попытку принюхаться.  
  
– Уехали в боулинг, – ответил Дерек, вытирая стол от потеков сиропа.  
  
– Без нас? – возмутился Стайлз. – Отстой! Я отлично катаю шары, особенно на фоне Скотта. Он такая бездарность, ты бы знал!  
  
– Я могу представить, – дипломатично отозвался Дерек. Стол стал чистым и сухим.   
Отлично.  
  
Стайлз подозрительно нахмурился.  
  
– Подожди. Я все пропустил, пока ковырялся с телефоном, но ты-то знал, что они уезжают! Дерек, ты их выставил?  
  
– И выдал им с собой две сотни, – признался он, присев на край стола.  
  
Разговор его заранее забавлял.  
  
– С каких это пор поход в боулинг обходится в две сотни? – Стайлз подошел к нему. – Ты переборщил с финансовыми дотациями.  
  
– В самый раз, – возразил Дерек. – Там рядом торговый центр, Эрика с удовольствием пройдется по магазинам.  
  
– Теперь я окончательно запутался. Она у тебя на содержании? Знаешь, все это немного стремно выглядит со стороны, – Стайлз скрестил руки на груди.  
  
– Просто ты не представляешь себе, сколько времени может угрохать на шопинг девчонка ее возраста, – Дерек приподнял брови. – Теперь их стоит ждать в лучшем случае к ужину.  
  
И до Стайлза наконец дошло – Дерек видел, как у него в прямом смысле слова отвисла челюсть, рот округлился, а глаза наполнились удивлением.   
  
Стайлз рвано вздохнул, по щекам пополз румянец.  
  
– Пытаешься компенсировать им пиздецовый вчерашний день? – предположил он.  
  
– И им тоже, – кивнул Дерек. – Но в первую очередь себе.  
  
– Круто, – Стайлз отвернулся, поморгал и посмотрел прямо в глаза Дереку. – Значит, ты оценил мою задницу в две сотни?  
  
– Думаешь, переплатил? Лора всегда говорила, что я оставляю слишком щедрые чаевые, – поддразнил Дерек.  
  
Мысли туманились, нюх и зрение обострилось – волк тоже хотел Стайлза.  
  
– Да ты мастер пик-апа, – похвалил его Стайлз. – Черт, я… Ты собираешься сделать это? Со мной? Сейчас?  
  
– Именно так, – Дерек развел руками и позвал его. – Подойди ко мне.  
  
Стайлз дернулся, словно усомнившись на мгновение, но тут же закончил движение – быстро и решительно. Он приблизился вплотную, встал между разведенных ног Дерека и положил ладони ему на плечи.  
  
– Не психуй, – лениво посоветовал Дерек, погладив его по спине. Сначала через ткань, с силой прижимая футболку к позвоночнику, а затем по голой коже, запустив руки под материю.  
  
Он надеялся, что Стайлз не заметил, как у него от жадности трясутся пальцы. Дерек бы с удовольствием оставил глубокие царапины, а еще лучше шрамы – клеймя Стайлза, как своего. Принадлежащего только ему.  
  
– Я не психую, – завел старую песню Стайлз. – Я абсолютно расслаблен. Я так расслаблен, что у меня подкашиваются ноги и кружится голова.   
  
Дерек хмыкнул и поменял их местами, прислонив Стайлза к столу, а сам устроился напротив.  
  
Самоконтроль, напомнил он сам себе. Сорваться можно будет позже.  
  
– Поцелуй меня? – попросил он, ведя пальцами по бокам Стайлза.  
  
Он не хотел его пугать. Только доставить чистое, незамутненное удовольствие.  
  
– Целоваться я могу, – согласился Стайлз, с энтузиазмом обнял Дерека за шею и коснулся своими губами его губ.  
  
Его сладкий мальчик.  
  
Вышло как-то привычно и знакомо, Дерек провел языком внутри рта Стайлза, пробуя его заново, и пока тот отвечал на ласку, осторожно переместил руки ниже. Он погладил едва начавший твердеть член через ткань, несильно сжал его, понукая встать, и приспустил с бедер Стайлза штаны.  
  
Вот так, вот так, _хорошо_.  
  
– Эй! – горячо выдохнул Стайлз ему в губы. – Запрещенное касание!  
  
– Полностью одобренное, – Дерек снова прижался к его рту, целуя жестче и грубее, Стайлз застонал и раздвинул ноги, позволяя взяться поудобнее.  
  
Дерек провел сухой ладонью по теплой, пахнущей водой, мылом и возбуждением коже, и разорвал поцелуй.   
  
– Будет лучше, если ее чем-нибудь смочить, – спокойно сказал Дерек, подняв руку к лицу Стайлза.  
  
«Я хочу вести себя с тобой грязно, Стайлз. Я хочу лишить тебя стыда»  
  
– У тебя нет какой-нибудь блокнота или доски, где ты ставишь палочку каждый раз, когда тебе удается смутить меня до чертиков? – спросил Стайлз, взяв Дерека за запястье.  
  
– Нет, но могу завести, смотри, – Дерек царапнул когтем по столешнице изнутри и проследил, как Стайлз чуть опустил голову и провел языком по центру его ладони. Влажное щекочущее касание, теплый выдох, осевший на коже, дробь пульса, тараторящая о снедающем Стайлза желании – все это здорово заводило. Дерек усилием воли загнал подальше свою похоть и сосредоточился на зрелище.  
  
Послушный маленький дьявол.  
  
Стайлз вылизывал его ладонь. Казалось, он уже забыл, зачем это делает – слюны было вполне достаточно, но Стайлз увлекся, и Дерек не смел его прервать. Его завораживало представление, и он едва не застонал, когда прикрывший глаза Стайлз после очередного движения языком взял в рот его средний и указательный пальцы и принялся их сосать.  
  
– Эй, оставь что-нибудь на потом, – тихо позвал Дерек, отнимая ладонь. Он опустил ее, обхватил член Стайлза и с силой проехался вверх-вниз.  
  
– Ладно, я прощу тебе боулинг, – сквозь зубы отозвался Стайлз, откидывая голову назад.   
  
Дерек фыркнул в подставленную шею, куснул ее, коротко и больно, прищемив зубами кожу, и поднял глаза.   
  
Все вокруг теряло краски – волку они не требовались. Дерек заставил себя остановить обращение.  
  
– Хорошо? – усмехнувшись, спросил он, продолжая водить рукой по члену, медленно и размеренно, так, чтобы кончить не получилось.  
  
– Да, – выдохнул Стайлз и потянулся снова поцеловать его, но Дерек одним движением, длинным и тягучим, сполз вниз, встав на колени, и поймал головку ртом.  
  
Как и собирался сделать.  
  
Запах корицы и вишневого сиропа смешался с пряным ароматом возбуждения, тихое бормотание посудомойки слилось с короткими, быстрыми выдохами Стайлза, ветер из открытого окна холодил шею, а руки горели, прижимаясь к слегка вспотевшим бедрам. Дерек обвел языком кончик члена, снимая выступившие капельки, расслабил горло и принялся отсасывать уже всерьез.   
  
Стайлз вскрикнул, стоило Дереку болезненно сомкнуть губы вокруг чувствительной плоти, но тот проигнорировал и звук, и инстинктивно легшие ему на затылок руки, пытавшиеся то ли отпихнуть, то ли прижать сильнее. Дерек сосал быстро и ритмично, если бы его пальцы не сдавливали основание члена, Стайлз бы наверняка уже спустил. Но Дереку хотелось поддразнить, хотелось выбить из головы Стайлза все посторонние мысли, кроме чистого, животного желания. Чтобы Стайлз мечтал пойти с ним в постель, чтобы позволил сделать с собой что угодно. Дерек больше не собирался ставить какие-то границы.  
  
Он больше не мог их ставить.  
  
– Пожалуйста, – голос Стайлза дрожал и разбивался на части. – Дерек, блядь! Ох боже, ну пожалуйста! Дай мне, я хочу, да что ж ты делаешь! Дерек!  
  
Ладони несильно забили по его плечам, Стайлз пытался освободиться, пытался отпихнуть Дерека, и тот поддался, убрал пальцы, чуть уменьшил нажим языка, и Стайлз выгнулся, кончая ему в рот. Дерек погладил бедра, легонько сжал ягодицы и встал на ноги.  
  
– Вот теперь, думаю, ты расслабился, – шепнул он Стайлзу на ухо.  
  
– Зверюга, – Стайлз устроил подбородок на его плече и старался восстановить дыхание.   
  
– Нет, – Дерек лизнул мочку. – Мы идем трахаться. Возражения?  
  
– А они принимаются? – удивился Стайлз, пока Дерек небрежно натягивал на него обратно штаны.  
  
Умный, умный Стайлз.  
  
– На самом деле… нет, – Дерек удобно взялся за его талию и рывком закинул Стайлза к себе на плечо. – Я собираюсь тебя поиметь.  
  
– Поиметь? – Стайлз попробовал обернуться. – Судя по твоим манерам, лучшим выбором слова будет «выебать».  
  
– Как пожелаешь, – согласился Дерек и, отвесив звонкий шлепок по поджавшимся ягодицам, зашагал к своей комнате.  
  
Кровать все еще пахла ими обоими. Дерек без особых церемоний свалил туда Стайлза и прикрыл глаза, обуздывая инстинкты. Если он сейчас набросится на Стайлза…  
  
Тихое, провокационное рычание стало лучшим ответом.  
  
Стайлз лежал на смятом одеяле – как в гнезде, с широко расставленными ногами и расслабленно лежащими руками. Грудь мерно вздымалась, а вылезшие когти едва заметно впились в ткань.  
  
Глаза светились красным. Кровь и сила, бешено стучащее сердце и сводящий с ума запах, тонкая кожа и груда костей. Человек, человек.  
  
 _Спутник._  
  
– Разденься, – приказал Дерек, не сводя взгляда с раскинувшегося перед ним в немом предложении тела.   
  
– Засунешь мне в трусы двадцатку? – Стайлз облизал губы, оторвал поясницу от одеяла, подцепил край футболки и стащил ее через голову, чуть не оцарапав сам себя.  
  
– Дальше, – кивнул Дерек, проигнорировав шутку.   
  
Время веселья кончилось, член болезненно давил на ширинку, и Дереку все тяжелее было удерживать волка.  
  
– Не хочешь сам? – предложил Стайлз, поерзав по одеялу.   
  
Дерек наклонился и дернул за штанины, вполне успешно оголив зад Стайлза. Он стянул штаны окончательно и улыбнулся. Неторопливо избавился от собственной майки, расстегнул джинсы, видя, как пристально смотрит Стайлз, и снял их.  
  
– Блядь, – Стайлз прикрыл глаза, переводя дыхание. – Как тебе хватило совести спуститься к завтраку, надев джинсы на голую задницу?  
  
– Я знал, что большую часть дня проведу обнаженным, – усмехнулся Дерек, забираясь на кровать.   
  
– А если бы я был не в настроении? – запротестовал Стайлз. – Я бы мог…  
  
– Ты уже несколько недель в настроении. Только и ждал возможности подставить свою узкую девственную дырку, – возразил Дерек, разводя коленом ноги Стайлза.  
  
– Грязные разговорчики? – краешки губ Стайлза разъехались в стороны. – Продолжай, меня заводит.  
  
Он повел бедрами, будто желал потереться о Дерека. Нетерпеливый, охочий до удовольствия подросток.  
  
Дерек напрочь забыл об их разнице в возрасте и не собирался вспоминать.  
  
– Что еще тебя заводит? – спросил Дерек, проводя пальцами по груди Стайлза. – Айзек был прав, плетка – твоя эротическая фантазия?  
  
– Нет, боль я не люблю, – хмыкнул Стайлз. – Нахрен надо.  
  
– А ты представь, – Дерек положил руку ему на шею, а сам зашептал на ухо. – Ты висишь, не зная, когда придется следующий удар, и вот он наступает – сначала ты слышишь звук, потом мельком ощущаешь прикосновение к коже – небольное, безопасное, и только после этого все начинает гореть, зудеть. Кровь приливает, кожа чешется и ноет… уверен, что это совсем не эротично?  
  
Видимо, Стайлз представил. Дереку в бедро упирался почти полностью вставший член, Стайлз дышал, широко открыв рот, пальцы скребли пододеяльник, оставляя на нем длинные тонкие полосы.  
  
– Или, возвращаясь к боли, – продолжил Дерек, запустив на мгновение язык в ушную раковину. – Помнишь, как отсасывал мне в первый раз? Ты меня всего исцарапал и искусал. Тебе понравился вкус крови? Тебе бы хотелось, чтобы я был с тобой таким же…   
  
– …диким, – закончил Стайлз. – Да. Черт тебя дери. Я был бы не против. Эта скотина… блин, он так рвется, блядский волк! Мы хотим. О боже мой!  
  
Стайлза подбросило на кровати, Дерек крепче сжал губы, оставляя засос на шее. Когти проскребли по его спине, Стайлз всхлипнул, раздвигая ноги еще шире, и требовательно застонал.  
  
– Удержи его, – Дерек оторвался от шеи, взял Стайлза за подбородок и настойчиво заглянул в глаза. – Стайлз, выгони его сейчас же к чертовой матери!  
  
– Но мы _оба_ тебя хотим, – бесхитростно ляпнул Стайлз, обнажив в улыбке выросшие клыки.  
  
Дерек наклонился, близко-близко к лицу, и угрожающе зарычал. Краснота спала с радужки, клыки втянулись, когти перестали давить на лопатки. Стайлз ошарашено поморгал.  
  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он.  
  
– Не за что, – Дерек потерся щекой о щеку Стайлза. – Я думаю… позже у нас слетит контроль, но пока давай обойдемся так. Как люди.  
  
– По рукам, – Стайлз провел носом по его скуле. – И хватит болтать, я уже действительно хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул. Блин, Дерек, так странно! Меня должна пугать мысль о том, как ты будешь запихивать свой член в мою задницу, а я не могу, я чуть слюни не пускаю. Как же отец ошибался насчет меня!  
  
– Это тебе хватит болтать, – рассмеялся Дерек, лизнув наливающийся кровью засос.  
  
Он спустился ниже, растер ладонями ребра, выбив из Стайлза смешок, и сомкнул губы на левом соске. Правый он расчетливо оцарапал обычными, человеческими ногтями. Стайлз жалобно пробормотал его имя, попытался ускользнуть, но Дерек предупреждающе куснул, и Стайлз затих. Его живот взмок, бедра дрожали, а волоски на руках встали дыбом, от Стайлза несло желанием – не просто жаждой секса, Стайлз хотел отдаться. Стайлз хотел подставиться, Стайлз хотел, чтобы его _выебали_. Чтобы это сделал Дерек.  
  
– Останешься на спине или встанешь на колени? – спросил Дерек, чувствуя, как полностью возвращается контроль.   
  
На этот раз румянец залил щеки и шею, Стайлз в немом удивлении открыл рот, зрачки расширились. О, теперь он знал, что происходит, но все равно стеснялся. Дерек постарался вдохнуть поглубже, уловить и запомнить эту смесь ароматов. Страсть и стыд, любопытство и сомнения, страх и уверенность.  
  
– Пиздец выбор, – продышался наконец Стайлз. – Либо в глаза тебе смотреть, либо задницу выставить на обозрение!  
  
– Что не так с моими глазами? – хищно улыбнулся Дерек, вытаскивая из-под подушки приготовленную смазку. И спокойно выдавил немного, растирая по пальцам.  
  
– Охрененно красивые они у тебя! – то ли съязвил, то ли всерьез пробубнил Стайлз, наблюдая за его действиями. – Дерек!  
  
– Все еще я, – согласился он. – Тот самый Дерек, к которому ты уже вполне привык. Стайлз, соберись. Это всего лишь секс.  
  
– Мой первый раз, давай будем поуважительнее к этому факту! – Стайлз опять непроизвольно облизнулся.  
  
– И тебе понравится, – заявил Дерек. – Остаешься на спине.  
  
– Я же не выбрал! – запротестовал Стайлз, но обмануть Дерека ему не удалось. Стайлз оттягивал неизбежное, путая Дерека в словесной паутине, но на самом деле он желал переложить выбор на кого-то другого. Того, кому он доверял. На Дерека.  
  
Дерек выдавил очередную порцию смазки и мазнул плотной капелькой по сжавшимся от холода стенкам дырки. Подтянул Стайлза за ноги, сунул подушку ему под задницу и без предупреждения вставил палец на всю длину.  
  
Стайлз испуганно вздохнул и недоуменно нахмурился.   
  
– Ждешь, когда станет плохо? – приподнял брови Дерек.  
  
– Жду, – признался Стайлз. – Дело в регенерации?  
  
– Дело в опыте, идиот, анальным сексом не только оборотни занимаются, – Дерек опустил голову и поцеловал подставленные губы. – Стайлз… плохо не станет.  
  
Он согнул палец, надавил фалангой изнутри и усилил нажим. Вытащил его, плеснул дополнительно смазки, приставив к розовой, блестящей дырке уже два и, не торопясь, ввел. Стайлз поморщился, схватился за его предплечье и приоткрыл рот в немом «О». Дерек несколько раз провел ими внутри, то медленно, то быстро, вынул, снова вставил, развел в стороны, растягивая мышцы, и полностью сосредоточился на процессе, блокируя прорывающиеся инстинкты. Он заставлял себя не слышать, как Стайлз хрипло зовет его, как его тело вздрагивает в ответ на каждое движение Дерека, как он приноравливается к нему, втягивается в ритм, настраивается на него. Он пытался не дышать – запах Стайлза пьянил, лишал мозгов, обжигал ноздри ярким «твое, возьми, забирай». Старался не смотреть – как поджимаются ягодицы, какой тяжелой стала мошонка, как снова мажет подтянутый бледный живот сочащийся прозрачно-белым член.   
  
И уж тем более он игнорировал собственный стояк, хотя в паху все давно скрутилось в жесткий жгут, будто кто-то засунул ему в член колючую проволоку. Дерек с легкостью пропихнул внутрь уже три пальца, развел их и задрожал, услышав вместо очередного потерянного «Дерек, боже, Дерек!» глухой, раскатистый рык.  
  
Стайлз с силой дернул его на себя, Дерек потерял равновесие, едва не придавив своим весом спутника. Он вытащил пальцы, Стайлз разочарованно взвыл и раздраженно куснул его, глубоко вонзив клыки совсем рядом с ключицей. Дерек схватил его за голову, накрывая его рот своим, тоже приспуская волка с поводка, и…  
  
Поцелуем это назвать было нельзя. Скорее, они вылизывали друг друга: Дерек видел, как слюна стекает по щеке Стайлза, как она капает ему на подбородок. В другое время ему показалось бы это отвратительным, но сейчас все внутри продолжало дрожать от восторга. Дерек рыкнул в ответ на ворчание Стайлза, провел языком по шее, сильно и жестко, и резко вогнал мокрые от смазки пальцы в сжимавшуюся в предвкушении дырку. Стайлз закричал, когти выдрали клок из пододеяльника, Дерек вибрирующе выдохнул в теплую кожу, сосредоточился и прижал когтистую руку к открытому, нежному, сладко пахнущему горлу.  
  
– Якорь! – напомнил он. – Держись за что угодно. Отец, мать, Лидия, Скотт, я не знаю!   
  
– Ты, – вылетело из губ Стайлза прежде, чем он успел прикусить свой язык.   
  
Дерек замер, Стайлз тоже неожиданно затих, молча смотря на него и смотря, будто почуявший смутную опасность зверь.  
  
Дерек бережно положил руку на скулу, провел пальцами по родинкам и легко поцеловал Стайлза в губы.  
  
Тот усмехнулся, поморгал и пихнул Дерека в плечо.  
  
– Давай уже, – тихо попросил он. – Вставляй. Я тут сдохнуть готов, неужели ты не видишь?  
  
Дерек шумно выдохнул, стиснул зубы и вслепую нащупал флакон со смазкой.   
  
– Дай я, – попросил Стайлз. Он отобрал ее, выдавил на пальцы и, приподнявшись, растер гель по члену Дерека. Ласково, оглаживая головку и повторяя рисунок выпуклых вен. Терпеливо, аккуратно, по всей длине.  
  
Закончив, Стайлз улегся обратно на спину и прищурился. Дерека обдало ощущением уверенности, сделанного осознанно выбора.   
  
– Я хочу тебя, – спокойно сказал Стайлз.  
  
– Не так, как я тебя, – Дерек выдернул подушку, прижал согнутую в колене ногу Стайлза к его груди, приставил головку к растянутой дырке.   
  
И легко скользнул внутрь.   
  
Он начал двигаться сразу, не разрешая привыкнуть, зная, что Стайлз сейчас и так поймает волну, приспособится, войдет с ним в единый ритм. Стайлз был его спутником, Стайлз был _его_ , ничего не могло пойти не так, ничто не могло испортить происходящее.   
  
Стайлза начало потряхивать, и Дерек голодно впитывал его эмоции. Стайлзу нравилось, Стайлз захлебывался своим «блядь, как же хорошо!», Стайлз открывался ему, насаживался, безмолвно предлагал взять глубже, стискивал внутри, не желая выпускать. Дерек дышал им, пил его стоны и вздохи, запоминал картинки – Стайлз, закусывающий губу, капелька пота, выступившая под переносицей, дергающийся на шее пульс, темно-розовый сосок с меткой зубов вокруг, выступающая тазовая косточка, упирающийся в постель локоть – все сливалось в одно, билось в висках речитативом.  
  
Стайлз-Стайлз-Стайлз.   
  
Он чувствовал, что уже близок к оргазму, он знал, что Стайлз тоже балансирует на грани – и, наконец, дал себе волю. Выпущенный волк вгрызся в шею, резко запахло кровью – когти Стайлза разодрали Дереку бедро и ягодицу, и пелена затуманила зрение, размывая все, кроме стонущих в оргазме его имя губ и счастливых глаз цвета темного меда.  
  
Дерек обессилено улегся рядом, чувствуя, что его все еще немного трясет, и крепко обнял вздрагивающее тело Стайлза.  
  
– Окей? – тихо спросил он, не в состоянии выстроить длинную фразу.  
  
Стайлз молча прижался, хватая ртом воздух, и стиснул его пальцы, переплетя со своими.  
  
Дерек знал, что мог не спрашивать. Их связь – не только связь альфа-оборотня и спутника, но и обыденная, человеческая – сама давала ответ.  
  
Все было куда больше, чем «окей».  
  


_____________________________

  
  
– Ты не утомился? – проворчал Дерек, не отнимая лица от подушки. Он все-таки надеялся украдкой подремать, но Стайлз был полон энергии. В данный момент он с воодушевлением пытался повторить все изгибы трискелиона на спине Дерека, вычерчивая их языком.  
  
– Я мог бы делиться сейчас с тобой своими переживаниями, – напомнил Стайлз. – Радуйся, что я молчу.  
  
– Ты ими уже поделился в душе, – зевнул Дерек.  
  
– Слушай, у нас реально классный новый психолог в школе. Горячая такая дамочка. Ты бы к ней сходил действительно! Узнал бы заодно, что взаимная дрочка и переживания это совсем не одно и то же, – Стайлз куснул его под лопаткой.  
  
Дерек повел плечом, невозмутимо залечивая синяк.   
  
– Отправляешь меня к горячей дамочке? – переспросил он. – Мы и теперь в донельзя свободных отношениях?  
  
– Яйца отгрызу, – пообещал Стайлз. – Вообще вряд ли, конечно, но обижусь. Блин, тебе ревности не хватает? Я могу изобразить, как в кино. Пострелять в тебя из папиного… а нет, не могу. Табельное у него отобрали.  
  
Повисла тишина, Дерек осторожно обернулся и встретился взглядом со Стайлзом.  
  
– Я пытаюсь принять и осмыслить ту херню, которую наворотил, – Стайлз накрыл ладонью трискелион. – Правильно отец тебя недолюбливает. Настоящий «плохой парень», даже татушка есть. Мне чудится что-то архетипичное, нет? Я – законопослушный сын шерифа, ты – асоциальный преступный элемент…  
  
– Законопослушный? – перебил Дерек.   
  
– В теории, – не растерялся Стайлз.   
  
– О да, – Дерек уткнулся обратно в подушку. – И что преступного во мне? Не считая убийства дяди меня можно обвинить только в превышении скорости.  
  
– А убийство по нынешним временам просто не стоящая упоминания мелочь, – поддакнул Стайлз и, поколебавшись, лег на Дерека сверху. Он ухватился губами за кончик уха и задумчиво пососал его. – Раз уж ты такой откровенный, есть что-то о тебе, что мне следует знать? Ну, вдруг ты ходишь во сне или состоишь в тайном клубе поклонников Джейн Остин?  
  
Сердце Дерека пропустило удар. Что же, в конце концов, он собирался рано или поздно рассказать Стайлзу. Почему бы не сделать это сейчас? Не самая жуткая тайна его семьи.  
  
– Вообще-то… кое-что есть, – нехотя признался он.  
  
Стайлз свесился, обеспокоенно заглядывая в глаза.  
  
– Чувак, скажи, что я не угадал насчет Остин? Я не смогу обсуждать с тобой ту романтическую муть, которую она писала!  
  
Дерек встряхнулся, сваливая Стайлза на простыню, прижал его к кровати и навис над ним, скалясь.  
  
– Я похож на фаната мистера Дарси? – рявкнул он, играя, и позволил радужке загореться красным. Он знал, как это действовало на Стайлза.  
  
Вот и теперь тот замер, зачарованно глядя на Дерека.  
  
– Прости, – Стайлз улыбнулся во все тридцать два. – Никакой Остин, я понял!  
  
– Правда хочешь узнать? – сменил тон Дерек, расслабленно укладываясь на Стайлза. Было приятно прижиматься к нему, чувствовать его всем телом, ощущать, как желанно его присутствие, как Стайлзу нравится быть с ним.  
  
– Да. Что за вопросы, приятель, я оказался по уши в этом дерьме из-за того, что я любопытен. Разумеется, мне интересно! – Стайлз шмыгнул носом и задергал им, как будто у него чесался кончик.  
  
– Что конкретно это ты сейчас назвал дерьмом? – усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
– Ну разумеется, секс с тобой, – не преминул ответить Стайлз.  
  
Три оргазма и те не сделали из паршивца приятного собеседника. Дерек притворно нахмурился.  
  
– Ладно, ладно, секс с тобой восхитителен, я в восторге, будем делать это при каждом удобном случае и на разных поверхностях, трахаешься ты, как бог, – без тени смущения выдал Стайлз, окончательно расслабившийся за последние пару часов. – Но все остальное – канима, охотники, мстительный дядя Питер – определенно дерьмо.  
  
– Окей, – кивнул Дерек и, поддавшись желанию Стайлза, позволил утянуть себя в поцелуй.   
  
Стайлз явно распробовал это удовольствие и теперь постоянно лез к Дереку. Не то чтобы Дерек возражал. Он любил губы Стайлза. И его язык. И рот в целом.  
  
Очень таким неплохим ртом наградила природа Стайлза Стилински.  
  
– Так что за секрет? – напомнил Стайлз.  
  
Дерек лизнул его скулу и отодвинулся, усаживаясь.  
  
– Не против прогуляться на чердак?  
  
– Блин, ну не будь такой задницей, – простонал Стайлз. – Скажи словами!  
  
– Нет, – Дерек качнул головой. – Вставай, хватит уже прохлаждаться в моей кровати.  
  
– Тебе нравится, что я в ней лежу, да еще такой трогательно неодетый, Дерек. Моя задница чувствует твою симпатию каждой, блядь, мышцей, – Стайлз насупился и спустил ноги на пол. Дерек встал, влез в джинсы, снова надев их на голое тело, и кинул Стайлзу полюбившиеся ему штаны.  
  
Тот натянул их, оставив опасно низко на бедрах, заработал шлепок – Дерек не старался держать при себе руки – и поплелся из комнаты.  
  
– Осторожно, – предостерег Дерек, первым ступая на крутую лестницу, ведущую наверх. Они оба поднялись, Стайлз огляделся и ожидаемо разразился впечатлениями.  
  
– Офигеть, как тут много классных штук! Блин, Дерек, почему ты не говорил, что здесь целая сокровищница! Айзек упоминал, что на чердаке круто, но я как-то не поверил, вот я придурок!   
  
Дерек перехватил Стайлза за руку, не дав рвануть к коллекции виниловых пластинок, и развернул его лицом к сундуку.  
  
– Нам сюда.  
  
Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как быстрее заколотилось сердце. Дерек не думал, что однажды сможет кому-то настолько доверять, чтобы рассказать такие вещи. Он и забыл, какую испытываешь нервозность, говоря небезразличному человеку что-то важное.  
  
Что-то сокровенное.  
  
Что-то очень личное.  
  
Наверное, Стайлзу передалось его состояние. Он приумолк, покосился на Дерека и вдруг обнял его за талию, потерся лицом об плечо.  
  
– Ну так что, плохой парень? В этом сундуке у тебя косточки твоих расчлененных подружек? Коллекция игрушек из «Звездных войн»? Порножурналы за последние пятьдесят лет? – пожалуй, в первый раз в жизни болтовня Стайлза успокаивала, а не раздражала.  
  
Дерек вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
– Нет. Здесь всего лишь вещи моего отца, – он отошел от Стайлза и приподнял тяжелую крышку.  
  
Стайлз сделал шаг вперед и тихо, пораженно выругался:  
  
– Вот дьявол! Дерек, да ты шутишь! – он наклонился, робко дотронулся до арбалета и, после кивка Дерека, вытащил его наружу.  
  
Дерек провел рукой по волосам.  
  
– Тебя удивляло, почему между _нами_ зародилась связь. Как видишь, я знаю гораздо более странный пример.  
  
Он подцепил стрелу, заправил ее в оружие и обнял Стайлза со спины. Помог вскинуть арбалет, прицелиться и мягко сказал:  
  
– Стреляй.  
  
Майклу Джею Фоксу не повезло лишиться второго глаза. Стайлз опустил арбалет, удерживая его в руках, и внимательно, с каким-то до чертиков ласковым, необидным сочувствием посмотрел на него, не вырываясь из кольца рук.  
  
– Видишь ли, – начал Дерек, стараясь совладать с голосом. Воспоминания об отце – об их с отцом вине – по-прежнему ядом разъедали душу. – Хейлы никогда не были родом оборотней. Наоборот, последние лет двести они выслеживали нас и убивали.  
  
Стайлз крепко сжал его запястье и медленно произнес.  
  
– Твой отец был охотником.  
  
– Верно, Стайлз, – согласился Дерек. – Мой отец был охотником.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к концу главы: [St Lucia - All Eyes On You](http://oplayer.org/track/-20833574_117510663)
> 
> [Бьюик отца Дерека, визуализация](http://monza.homestead.com/files/78V6BuickSkyhawk.gif)
> 
> почитать о Скайхоке можно [здесь](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buick_Skyhawk) (англ.)  
> а что такое трамблёр можно узнать вот [тут](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CF%F0%E5%F0%FB%E2%E0%F2%E5%EB%FC-%F0%E0%F1%EF%F0%E5%E4%E5%EB%E8%F2%E5%EB%FC_%E7%E0%E6%E8%E3%E0%ED%E8%FF)


	5. Часть V. Стайлз

Теперь Стайлз понимал, почему Кейт так ненавидела семью Дерека. Раньше эта история с поджогом вызывала у Стайлза недоумение, общая картина не желала собираться воедино. Признание Дерека все изменило.  
  
Впрочем, сам рассказ не был таким уж удивительным. Охотник из почти вымершего клана приехал в город присмотреть за новенькой, совсем юной альфой, и нечаянно влюбился. Не зародись между ними связь, переспали бы несколько раз и разбежались, но все случилось, как случилось.  
  
– Твой отец не хотел жениться на твоей матери? – переспросил Стайлз, поворачивая голову набок в попытке увидеть выражение лица Дерека.  
  
Они сидели на свернутом в четыре раза и изрядно побитом молью пледе. Дерек прижимался спиной к сундуку с вещами отца, а Стайлз – к груди Дерека. Наверное, так было легче делиться воспоминаниями. Без визуального контакта.  
  
Хотя Стайлз и без того прекрасно чувствовал снедавшие Дерека эмоции.  
  
– Мой отец вырос с убеждением, что оборотни – твари, больше животные, чем люди. Он никогда не нарушал кодекс, не охотился ради забавы и не проливал кровь невинных, но… В общем, чувства к маме застали его врасплох. А он не относился к людям, которые легко меняют свои взгляды.  
  
– А твоя мама?  
  
– Она называла отца «поганым охотником, испортившим ей жизнь», – рассмеялся Дерек.  
  
Стайлз потерся щекой о его плечо. Слышать такую ласку в голосе Дерека было непривычно.  
  
– Мама окончательно смирилась с тем, что они вместе, забеременев Лорой. Питер согласился, что отец – часть стаи, после моего рождения, – Дерек рассеянно погладил костяшками живот Стайлза. – Им всем было непросто, Стайлз.  
  
– Почему у Питера фамилия твоего отца?  
  
– Отец настоял на том, чтобы мамина стая взяла его имя. Новая жизнь с нового листа, ну и лишнее доказательство серьезности его намерений.  
  
– Представляю, как это взбесило всех вокруг!  
  
– Да уж. Когда родители поняли, что происходит, и приняли решение пожениться, это всколыхнуло общественность. И среди оборотней, и среди охотников. Никто не думал, что их брак – хорошая идея. Хейлы славились как безжалостные убийцы, и пусть к тому моменту отец фактически остался единственным представителем некогда большого клана… Это не меняло сути. Впрочем, оборотни приняли его, доверились чутью маминой волчицы. А вот охотники… Отец пообещал им, что если кто-то из нашей стаи сорвется, он лично пристрелит нарушителя. Даже если это будет его собственный ребенок.  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул. На его вкус Дерек чересчур спокойно говорил о таких вещах.  
  
– И он бы пристрелил?  
  
– У отца был крутой нрав, – с ума сойти, Дерек еще и гордился этим. – Я не знаю, Стайлз. Никто из нас не собирался ставить его перед выбором между принципами и семьей.  
  
– Ладно. А что насчет остальных охотников? Они ему поверили?  
  
– Отец обладал определенной репутацией, так что да, ему поверили. Не все: некоторые семьи разорвали с ним всякие контакты, некоторые заметно охладели. Другие, наоборот, поддерживали – среди охотников хватает тех, кто ратует за прекращение войн. А большинству было все равно. Ну спелся он с девчонкой из оборотней, ну и пусть, – Дерек говорил, а Стайлз вслушивался в слова и пытался угадать, какие принадлежат ему самому, а какие – отголоски тех, кто рассказывал Дереку историю его семьи.  
  
– И они зажили душа в душу? – попытался добавить нотку оптимизма Стайлз.  
  
– Нет, они постоянно ругались, когда я был ребенком. Поспокойнее стало, когда я уже в школу пошел. Видишь ли, мама хотела, чтобы отец завязал с охотой, а он этого так и не сделал, – с заминкой объяснил Дерек.  
  
– Подожди. Он был спутником, членом стаи… и продолжал убивать оборотней? – искренне удивился Стайлз. Пожалуй, он понимал покойную миссис Хейл. И в кого Дерек такой странный.  
  
– Тех, кто калечил или убивал людей! – с раздражением напомнил Дерек. – И маму по большей части волновала не пролитая кровь сородичей, как ты понимаешь.  
  
– Да, я догадываюсь. Мою маму тоже беспокоила исключительно безопасность отца, когда он уходил на дежурство. А не тех, кто может попасть под его пули.  
  
– Да, – Дерек помолчал. – Был один случай, мне тогда лет шесть исполнилось. В пригороде Чикаго жила стая, тихая и мирная – пока жену их альфы не убил дикий. И альфа съехал с катушек.  
  
– Отомстил убийце? – не в силах сдержать любопытство, спросил Стайлз.  
  
– И загрыз копа, ставшего свидетелем. Потерял контроль, – тело Дерека напряглось, голос стал суховатым и отстраненным. – Местный клан охотников решил вмешаться, они пришли поговорить со стаей и больше их живыми не видели. Это спровоцировало вендетту. Та стая насчитывала шестнадцать оборотней, людей среди них не имелось. В облаве на стаю участвовало двадцать семь охотников, среди них и мой отец. Стаю вырезали подчистую, охотников выжило всего восемь. Когда отец вернулся домой, мама успела подготовить документы на развод.  
  
– Хреново, – тихо сказал Стайлз.  
  
– Еще как. В день его приезда Питер увез нас с Лорой в парк развлечений, до самого вечера. Мы оба страшно на него разозлились. А потом Лора прокусила отцу руку – от него так сильно пахло аконитом и рябиной, что она не сумела сдержаться.  
  
– А ты? – Стайлз накрыл ладонь Дерека своей.  
  
Тот хмыкнул и, поколебавшись, сказал:  
  
– Разревелся и спрятался за маму. Отец потом говорил, что он еще мог пережить косые взгляды стаи и выволочку от жены, но реакция нас, детей, его напугала. После Чикаго он не ввязывался в такие вещи. Не завязал совсем, но и рисковать шкурой больше не стремился.  
  
– Ты был его любимчиком? – Стайлз давно подозревал это, но раньше повода спросить не находилось. А просто так задать вопрос Стайлз не мог.  
  
– Был, – ответил Дерек, явно попытавшись скрыть смущение пополам с гордостью. – Он очень любил Лору, но мы с ним… ты должен знать, связь между отцом и сыном, она другая.  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз качнул головой. – Я мамин ребенок. В детстве даже прогонял отца от нее, так ревновал.  
  
– Вот как? – Дерек подался вперед и повернул Стайлза за подбородок.  
  
– Здоровый эгоизм, Дерек! – Стайлз вытянул шею, ища губами рот Дерека. Целоваться было неудобно, мускулы мгновенно затекли, но Стайлз упорно продолжал. Он закинул руку Дереку на плечо, сместил корпус и перевернулся, усаживаясь Дереку на бедра. Колени Стайлза уперлись в дерево сундука, пальцы скользнули вниз, к лопаткам.  
  
– Надоели мои откровения? – Дерек неторопливо поглаживал его по спине и чуть щурился – свет из чердачного окна бил ему по глазам.  
  
– Нет. Мне интересно. Ты реально странный, родился оборотнем, а вырос чуть ли не охотником.  
  
– Если бы не папины тренировки, пуля Кейт меня бы прикончила. Это он рассказал мне, что делать с такими ранениями. И как важно использовать тот же сорт аконита.  
  
– Кейт, точно, – Стайлз помялся, закусил губу, вздохнул, поднял брови и все-таки решился. – Кейт разозлила история брака твоих родителей, верно?  
  
– Очень. Она всегда считала охотников высшей кастой, поступок моего отца вызвал у нее отвращение. И породил идею, как завоевать уважение Джерарда. Она решила, что если сумеет в одиночку убить семью предателя, это добавит ей очков. Кейт бесило, что ей не передавали власть, Джерард никогда не предоставлял ей той свободы, которую ей хотелось иметь, – Дерек потер лоб, словно желая избавиться от воспоминаний. – Она рассказала мне, пока пытала, как злилась, познакомившись с моей стаей.  
  
– Она больная, Дерек. Твой безумный дядя Питер много дел наворотил, но убийство Кейт я почти готов оправдать. Реально чокнутая.  
  
Дерек поморщился, и Стайлз поспешил заткнуться. По-хорошему он был занят выстраиванием логической цепочки. Вот она, молодая Кейт Аржент, желающая признания, и вот подросток Дерек, обожающий своего отца, привыкший считать охотников союзниками. Быстрый роман и вуаля, стая сожжена, Кейт получает волчий билет за самоуправство – вряд ли Джерарду понравилась самодеятельность дочки, а Дерек винит себя и отца в произошедшем. Ведь его отец стал причиной убийства, а он – способом.  
  
И Дерек мог сколько угодно себя убеждать, что не причастен к поджогу, что проблема была в голове Кейт. Стайлз по собственному опыту знал, как тяжело простить себе смерть близкого человека.  
  
– Не говори Скотту, – попросил Дерек, задумчиво возя пальцами по резинке штанов Стайлза. – Про мою семью.  
  
– Я не тупой, – сердито сказал Стайлз. – И, не поверишь, умею держать язык за зубами. Боишься, что Скотта бы вдохновил пример твоих родителей?  
  
– Ему следовало расстаться с Аржент. Он делает ошибку, что продолжает с ней встречаться.  
  
– Официально они расстались, – напомнил Стайлз. – Видел, Эллисон пришла на рейв с Мэттом!  
  
– Да, и Скотт провалил все наши планы, побежав к ней выяснять отношения и бросив поимку канимы на Айзека и Эрику, – хмуро возразил Дерек. – А сам попал в западню.  
  
– Миссис Аржент ненормальная, – Стайлз вспомнил, как вчера ночью Дерек утомленно объяснял, что произошло, и пережитое возмущение вернулось. – Блин, она попыталась его убить! Да, ты прав, чувак, им надо расстаться.  
  
– Скажи ему об этом, – фыркнул Дерек, закатив глаза.  
  
– Я не самоубийца, – Стайлз плотнее прижался к Дереку и прислонил свой лоб к его. – Ты же его альфа, запрети ему. Если Питер почти убедил его убить нас, разве ты не сумеешь…  
  
– Давай мы обсудим Скотта в другой раз? – перебил его Дерек, стискивая ягодицы Стайлза.  
  
– Собираешься устроить мне четвертый оргазм за день?  
  
Задница приятно сжалась, в паху сладко заныло. Стайлз ценил оказанное ему доверие, был благодарен за рассказ, расставивший все по своим местам, но при мысли о сексе все остальное напрочь испарялось из его головы. Дерек творил с его телом что-то такое, от чего Стайлз прекращал чувствовать себя более-менее разумным человеком, превращаясь в полный похоти комок ощущений. И отдельной статьей шел тот странный факт, что в постели их было четверо. Восприятие волка отличалось от человеческого, и Стайлза завораживала гамма эмоций и движение чистых инстинктов, которые он делил с подцепленной от Дерека животиной.  
  
Это было по всем статьям круто, пусть и пугающе.  
  
Стайлз взглянул на молчащего Дерека и, сосредоточившись, сменил цвет глаз. Зрение чуть изменилось. Дерек помедлил и ответил тем же.  
  
– Дразнишь, – тихо пробормотал Стайлз. Он вздохнул, вслушался в нарастающий ритм сердца Дерека и приподнял верхнюю губу, позволяя клыкам вырасти.  
  
– Не надо, – качнул головой Дерек.  
  
Картинка снова стала привычной, никакой дальнозоркости и искажения цветов. Стайлз улыбнулся, демонстрируя зубы.  
  
– Так как насчет моего оргазма?  
  
– Все может быть, – лениво ответил Дерек, дернув бровями, и положил палец ему на губы.  
  
– Тогда я в деле, – ответил Стайлз и поцеловал подушечку пальца.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
Стайлз выехал из леса и, сдавшись, остановил джип на обочине дороги. Отстегнул ремень безопасности, вылез из машины и прислонился затылком к холодному металлу.  
  
Святой боже, он правда переспал с Дереком! Он больше не девственник! Стайлз Стилински отныне мужик. Взрослый! У него _был настоящий секс_.  
  
При Дереке сосредоточиться на этих мыслях не удавалось, Дерек отвлекал своим присутствием, да и радоваться при нем на всю катушку Стайлз не мог. Дерек-то не впервые свой член в другого человека запихивал, он бы не понял. Или бы поржал. Или бы не поржал, но как-нибудь там усмехнулся. Короче, этот момент принадлежал исключительно Стайлзу и только ему.  
  
Секс с Дереком оказался круче танцев с Лидией. Стайлз до сих пор считал Лидию богиней, но он для нее простой смертный и будет им до скончания времен, а Дерек… Стайлз вспомнил, как сказал ему, что собирается уходить, пока стая не вернулась – потому что спасибо, он обойдется без ревнивых шуточек Эрики – и как Дерек растерянно выдохнул «уже?», и как сам Стайлз едва не остался еще ненадолго.  
  
Стайлз довольно улыбнулся своим мыслям, снова прокручивая их прощание – как Дерек его облапал, и как он улыбался, и каким взъерошенным он казался без своей обычной крутой укладки. Стайлз застонал, перевернулся, прижался лбом к джипу и бессильно вздохнул.  
  
Мало ему было чувств к Лидии, не хватало только мыслей о Дереке. Который ко всему прочему отнюдь не был недоступен. Дереку можно было позвонить, выслушать порцию ворчания и быть уверенным, что он все равно прикатит на своем роскошном Камаро и даже привезет Стайлзу пожрать. Или поболтает с ним. Или займется чем-нибудь приятным. Стайлз, правда, не чувствовал всей шкурой, что у них реально отношения, но они определенно были на пути к ним, и, окей, это самая классная штука, случившаяся с ним за последние года четыре. Стайлз кому-то нравится так, что с ним хотят проводить время, слушать его болтовню и трахаться.  
  
Ему придется перестать высмеивать Скотта, серьезно. Если бы сейчас в его жизни имелось поменьше проблем, он бы и сам шлялся по городу со счастливой мордой и шалыми глазами и рассказывал всем, как у него все круто.  
  
Увы, проблемы никто не отменял. Стайлз нахмурился – вчера они здорово облажались с канимой, Скотт чуть не сдох, да и остальным досталось. И это не считая увольнения отца. От последней мысли у Стайлза засосало под ложечкой. Тот дебильный случай, когда он вроде и знал, что не виноват, а плохо было так, что начинало стучать в висках и подташнивать.  
  
Стайлз залез обратно в джип и завел двигатель. Сколько можно оттягивать возвращение домой, надо быть до конца мужиком и посмотреть папе в глаза.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
Или он все же не настолько взрослый. Стайлз припарковался, глубоко вдохнул и дернул на себя входную дверь, не в силах избавиться от детского тоскливого ожидания «сейчас меня будут ругать». Судя по горевшему на кухне свету, отец находился именно там. Прошмыгнуть незамеченным не удастся. Блин.  
  
– Стайлз! – ожидаемо окликнул его отец, едва Стайлз вошел.  
  
– Как дела, пап? – Стайлз замер в проеме и постарался выглядеть спокойным и жизнерадостным. Как парни из рекламы жвачки. Жуй wrigley's и будет тебе все по барабану. Плюс свежее дыхание.  
  
– Присядь, – отец кивнул на стул.  
  
– Оу, давай попозже? Я обещал позвонить Скотту и...  
  
– Сядь.  
  
Наверное, таким же голосом шериф Стилински разговаривает на допросах. Окей, Стайлз сделает чистосердечное, сотрудничество с полицией всегда идет на благо обвиняемому.  
  
Стайлз опустился на стул, поправил толстовку, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, наоставлял на нем Дерек засосов или нет, и изобразил на лице внимание.  
  
– Стайлз, я...  
  
– Прости за телефон, – поспешил сам начать Стайлз. – Он разрядился, я не заметил и продолбал твой звонок.  
  
– Следи за языком! – привычно упрекнул отец. – За телефон ты заслуживаешь отдельной отповеди. В городе черте что творится, а я не могу до тебя дозвониться! И Скотт не брал.  
  
– Скотт надышался какой-то дряни на рейве, там дымовуху, наверное, бросили. Его вытошнило, и он поехал отсыпаться, – в конце концов, Скотт был перед Стайлзом в долгу. Если удастся сейчас перевести на него стрелки, Стайлза не будет терзать совесть.  
  
– Отличный был рейв, – согласился отец, отпивая из большой чашки. Полной крепко заваренного чая, а не чего-нибудь другого _крепкого_. – Очередное убийство.  
  
– Девушка из списка? – оживился Стайлз.  
  
О мой бог, неужели получилось? Пусть это будет девчонка из списка, пусть отец переключится на работу и...  
  
– Нет, – разрушил надежды отец. – Ее там не было. И, когда я приехал, тебя тоже. Дерек сказал, что увез тебя сразу после убийства.  
  
– Так все и произошло, – осторожно согласился Стайлз.  
  
– Впервые я чувствую к нему что-то вроде благодарности. Зная твою страсть к криминалу, вряд ли ему легко удалось это сделать.  
  
– Думаю, он забыл спросить мое мнение на этот счет, – пошутил Стайлз, и тут же спохватился.  
  
Лицо отца застыло.  
  
– А твоим мнением на другой счет он не забыл поинтересоваться?  
  
– Пап.  
  
– Стайлз.  
  
Молчание растеклось жирной кляксой. Стайлз зябко повел плечами, отец плотнее ухватился за чашку.  
  
– У вас был секс, – наконец произнес отец.  
  
– Технически, он у нас был и до этого, – сознался Стайлз, не в силах справиться с навалившимся напряжением.  
  
– Вот как. А сейчас, значит, он тебя трахнул?  
  
«Трахнул». Последнее слово, которое Стайлз был готов услышать из уст отца. Возможно, взрослая жизнь не такой уж праздник.  
  
– И в моем топе неловких вопросов появляется новый лидер, спешите приветствовать! – передразнивая ведущих ток-шоу, пропел Стайлз, чтобы заполнить чем-то возникшую паузу. – Пап. Ну да. Мне пора звонить Дереку, чтобы он залег на дно и не попадался тебе на глаза пару недель?  
  
– Ты в порядке? – тон у отца изменился. Стайлз помнил эти интонации, заботливо-беспокойные. И не любил их. Они появились после смерти мамы.  
  
– Что? Да, конечно, полный порядок.  
  
– Стайлз, я серьезно, – отец встал и передвинул свой стул. Теперь они сидели не друг напротив друга, как на допросах, а рядом. – Мне тоже не очень ловко с тобой об этом говорить, но первый раз это важно. Я хочу знать, все ли в порядке с моим ребенком. Ты считаешь себя взрослым, я не лезу в это, но для меня ничего не изменилось. И я за тебя беспокоюсь. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты ответил мне. Как ты?  
  
Отличная работа, пап. Умеешь же обезоружить одними словами.  
  
– Я хорошо, – Стайлз чувствовал, как у него начали пылать щеки. – Мне было... круто. Мне определенно понравилось. Я хочу еще, то есть не прямо сейчас хочу, а в принципе хочу.  
  
– С ним? – коротко спросил отец.  
  
Стайлз застонал и спрятал таки лицо в ладонях.  
  
– Может быть. Наверное. Блин, да, с ним. Окей. Твой сын по меньшей мере би. Я очень надеюсь, что я би. Столько возможностей, верно? И у тебя будет надежда, что я тебя не опозорю, одумаюсь и женюсь на какой-нибудь симпатичной девчонке.  
  
Подзатыльники отца могли соперничать с рукоприкладством Дерека.  
  
– Еще раз заикнешься про «опозорю», заставлю перебирать гараж, – пригрозил отец. – Глупый мальчишка.  
  
– Взрослый мужчина? – Стайлз взглянул исподлобья, пытаясь скрыть лезущую на морду улыбку.  
  
Отец усмехнулся и потрепал его по затылку.  
  
– У вас действительно так серьезно?  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Стайлз расслабился, самая трудная часть разговора осталась позади.  
  
– Когда я застукал вас в первый раз, я подумал, что дело во мне.  
  
– Что? Пап!  
  
– Подростковый бунт. Меня предупреждал ваш школьный психолог, что такое может быть. Ты потерял мать, а я вечно пропадаю на службе, и работа моя немного специфична... была, – отец нахмурился и продолжил. – Я решил, что это выходка, способ привлечь внимание, и если я не стану вам мешать, если приму ваши отношения как есть, тебе просто наскучит все это.  
  
– Вот оно что, – недавнее облегчение рассосалось без следа.  
  
– Да. Хейл выглядит как парень, которого интересует, знаешь...  
  
– Секс на одну ночь, – подсказал Стайлз, поджимая губы.  
  
– Именно, – отец старательно игнорировал его недовольство. – Я был уверен, что не пройдет и недели, как вы разбежитесь. Ты оставишь эту дурь, он найдет кого-то еще и все. Но я ошибся, верно?  
  
– Очень сильно, – кивнул Стайлз. – Если тебя утешит, мы и сами ничего такого не планировали.  
  
– Ты в него влюблен?  
  
Одно из умений шерифа полиции – сразу добираться до сути. И стрелять не в бровь, а в глаз.  
  
– Да, – подтвердил Стайлз. – Я в него влюблен.  
  
И сам не знал, солгал он отцу в очередной раз или нет.  
  
– А как же девочка Мартин? Лидия? Ты же чуть в обморок не упал, когда увидел ее голой!  
  
– Лидия восхитительна! – горячо сказал Стайлз. – Но, понимаешь, мне с ней никогда не светило. Лидия мой идеал, она умная, красивая, мне нравится за ней ухаживать...  
  
– ...но встречаться ты предпочитаешь с Хейлом, – отец шумно выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
– Ты в курсе, что он как-то угнал бьюик своей семьи? – Стайлз оперся локтем на столешницу и повернулся к отцу.  
  
Тот внезапно рассмеялся.  
  
– Да, я помню эту историю! Уж не знаю, как в итоге Хейлы отыскали этого засранца, у нас тогда весь участок на ушах стоял, а нашли они. Мы, конечно, подозревали, что парень просто взял машину покататься, но пропавшие дети это всегда угроза похищения, а ты знаешь, какая там статистика. Ты опять рылся в моем компьютере?  
  
Стайлз состроил обиженное выражение лица.  
  
– Нет. Мне Дерек рассказал. Он разбил бьюик, и отец заставил его собственноручно чинить.  
  
– Я бы тоже так поступил, – кивнул отец. – Что, пытаешься убедить меня, что твой бойфренд не такой уж и плохой?  
  
– У меня так отстойно получается? – притворно расстроился Стайлз.  
  
– Ты выбрал не лучший пример, – отец скрестил руки на груди, начиная выглядеть скорее развлеченным, чем огорченным.  
  
– В этом я мастер, никто не переплюнет Стайлза в умении творить глупости.  
  
– Особенно, когда Стайлз отчаянно хочет, чтобы все прошло гладко. Я знаю, – отец сжал переносицу и отпустил ее. – Ладно, я попробую смириться, что ты встречаешься с парнем старше тебя. Ты не думаешь, что я слишком понимающий отец?  
  
– Ты выписал ему штраф! – напомнил Стайлз. – Это так мелочно, пап!  
  
– Хейл тебе пожаловался?  
  
– Нет, дождешься от него, – Стайлз поскоблил ногтем темное пятнышко на столе. Видимо, кофе. – Вот это я как раз увидел в участке. Так что у тебя все в меру, пап. Не бойся, у меня не создалось иллюзии, что ты мне все позволяешь.  
  
– В участке, – эхом откликнулся отец.  
  
У Стайлза снова все скрутилось внутри.  
  
– Пап. Мне ужасно стыдно и жаль. Насчет твоей работы. Тот случай с Джексоном, если бы я знал, во что это выльется... Я бы никогда, честно.  
  
Отец вздохнул и устало улыбнулся. Вокруг глаз рассыпалась сетка мелких морщин, но бывшее вчера выражение – шок пополам с болью – успело исчезнуть.  
  
– Все нормально, Стайлз. И я поговорил с мистер Уиттмором, он зол на вас со Скоттом, но мы с ним неоднократно работали вместе, так что... есть шанс, что я отстранен временно, он пообещал переговорить насчет меня. Все эти нераскрытые убийства не добавляют мне очков, но, с другой стороны, кому-то нужно делать эту работу.  
  
– А ты лучший, – Стайлзу хотелось обнять отца, но ему было слегка неловко.  
  
– Я хорош, – поправил его отец и улыбнулся – ровно так же, как делал сам Стайлз. Мама всегда говорила, что у них одинаковое самомнение.  
  
– Значит, будем верить в лучшее, – подытожил Стайлз.  
  
– Да, – отец допил чай. – Иди. Звони своему Скотту. Я надеюсь, что дым, которым он надышался, не является каким-нибудь запрещенным на территории штата препаратом. Я говорил с Мелиссой, она настроена очень решительно в отношении Скотта.  
  
– Нет, пап, ничего такого! – Стайлз поднялся на ноги. – Никакой наркоты. Мы придурки, но не настолько.  
  
– Рад слышать, – отец покрутил в руках пустую чашку и продолжил. – Стайлз, можешь кое-что для меня сделать?  
  
– Конечно! – успевший добраться до двери Стайлз обернулся. – Что именно?  
  
– Постарайся в следующий раз, вернувшись от своего бойфренда, не носить футболку наизнанку.  
  
– Черт, – к щекам прилила кровь, Стайлз покосился на воротник, от которого разбегались плечевые швы, и спасся бегством в свою комнату.  
  
Стайлз Стилински. Тысяча и один способ облажаться на пустом месте. Надо реально позвонить Скотту, поднять самооценку. Ведь тот еще больший неудачник, чем сам Стайлз.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
– Стайлз! Что ты здесь чиркаешь?  
  
Добавив последнюю галочку, Стайлз оторвался от изрисовывания листочка, который он нашел у Скотта под столом. Никакие угрозы Мелиссы не могли превратить ее сына в аккуратиста.  
  
– Пытаюсь подсчитать, в который раз Дерек спас твою задницу. Я подумываю составить сводную таблицу. Или график. Кто кого втаскивает в это дерьмо и кто кого потом выручает. Вдруг есть какая-нибудь зависимость? Опасные дни? Типа, «черная неделя Скотта, держись от него подальше и будешь в порядке».  
  
Ладно, Стайлз немного бесился: Скотт по тупому подставился Виктории Аржент, и Дерек заставил разрушить рябиновый круг, который, между прочим, удержал бы Джексона. И его хозяина. Хотя, по-честному, Стайлзу сейчас было наплевать на эту фигню. В его жизни происходили вещи поважнее. Дела оборотней выигрывали у первой линии в школьной команде по лакроссу, но безнадежно проигрывали горячему сексу с Дереком Хейлом.  
  
Приоритеты. Стайлз никогда не жаловался на умение вычленять главное.  
  
– Дерек злится из-за того, что мы упустили каниму? – Скотт забрался с ногами на кровать и свел вместе ступни. На левом носке намечалась дырка.  
  
Вид протершейся ткани вдруг уничтожил бродящее внутри раздражение. Ну это же Скотт, он такой. А Джексона они еще поймают, зачем переживать? Кроме того, вопрос Скотта пробудил определенные воспоминания. Впрочем, сейчас эти самые воспоминания пробуждало что угодно, включая фонарный столб на дороге. А что? Высокий, длинный, шляпка на кончике…  
  
– Да мы как-то... не особенно говорили про Джексона, – Стайлз потер затылок и неловко улыбнулся, мысленно достраивая логическую цепочку. – Оставили проблемы до лучших времен.  
  
Стайлз пристально вгляделся в реакцию Скотта. Он перестал сопротивляться своей природе, и теперь его разрывало от двух диаметрально противоположных желаний: рассказать другу все, что случилось, в мельчайших подробностях или умолчать о них и игнорировать любые намеки и вопросы Скотта, потому что...  
  
Блядь, Стайлза поимели в зад, и ему понравилось, к этой мысли требовалось привыкнуть. Найти в себе инь, женское начало, внутреннюю богиню, короче, как-то оправдать тот факт, что он бы с удовольствием снова завалился ночевать к Дереку. С его подцепленной от волка регенерацией и зарядом сил они могли бы провести всю ночь в койке и чувствовать себя отлично.  
  
Нет, не отлично. _Превосходно_. Сплошные оргазмы и никаких травм в местах, куда не светит солнце.  
  
Черт.  
  
– О мой бог, – сбился на хриплый шепот Скотт. – Да ладно?! Ты серьезно? Стайлз, ты с ним трахнулся? Ты ему _дал_?  
  
Оборотни и их чутье. Скотт, почему ты никогда не тупишь там, где надо?  
  
– И это было офигенно! – зато выбор говорить или не говорить дался неожиданно легко. Окей, не в стиле Стайлза молчать о столь прекрасных вещах. – Скотт, мы сделали это...  
  
– СТАЙЛЗ! – глаза у Скотта округлились, руки страдальчески прижались к щекам. – Пожалуйста, не закан...  
  
– ...четыре раза! – торжественно договорил Стайлз. – Четыре гребаных оргазма! У меня в яйцах совсем пусто. Сейчас дома в ванне отлеживался, мошонка всплыла, никогда так не было! Вот помнишь, мы в том году дрочили на скорость? В тот раз...  
  
– Мы же договорились не вспоминать тот случай! – простонал Скотт. – Стайлз, окей, окей, я рад за тебя! Секс крутая штука, я не спорю. Но давай без лишней информации? Ты мой друг, а Дерек теперь мой... альфа, и он твой, блин, бойфренд, это все пиздец странно!  
  
– Да, он твой альфа, – кивнул Стайлз. Статус Дерека втайне приносил ему удовлетворение. В принципе, Стайлзу всегда было плевать на социальные роли, та же Лидия ему нравилась отнюдь не из-за ее положения королевы школы. Но знать, что встречаешься – _спишь_ – не только с нравящимся тебе парнем, а еще и с реально крутым чуваком, делало мир Стайлза лучше. Кроме того, ему смутно виделись перспективы – значит, теперь можно на всех основаниях угрожать Скотту Дереком. Стайлз не нуждался в защите от Скотта, но сам факт его радовал. А Дереку, наверное, можно промывать мозги насчет... чего-нибудь. И если он хочет Стайлза в свою кровать, ему придется быть славным песиком.  
  
Подвиньтесь, Дарт Вейдер и Саурон, Стайлз Стилински новый властелин этого мира!  
  
– Ты теперь тоже часть стаи? – вопрос Скотта нарушил блаженные фантазии Стайлза.  
  
– Я? Э-э-э, да, по-видимому, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Я типа спутник альфа-оборотня, его правая рука – ах-ха, Скотт, каламбур! – нет, не криви морду, все, все, никаких шуток на тему секса. Конечно, я в стае! Ты же слышал Дерека, если с ним что-то случится, я могу стать альфой. Я не хочу, но...  
  
– Ты не станешь альфой, – перебил его Скотт.  
  
Стайлз удивился, а волк внутри встрепенулся. Дома Стайлз совсем не чувствовал тварюгу, но в присутствии Скотта волк очухался и начал бродить где-то на периферии сознания. Так себе ощущение: словно мысль, которую пытаешься сформулировать и никак не получается. Волка что-то беспокоило, настораживало в Скотте. Впрочем, Дерек никогда особенно не жаловал его друга. Может, уже тогда ревновал? Нет, вряд ли, а жаль.  
  
– Я и не стремлюсь становиться альфой, чувак, спасибо большое. Пусть Дерек возится с твоими мохнатыми друзьями, – Стайлз стащил со стола открытый пакетик конфет и запихнул пригоршню в рот. Сладкие и одновременно кислые, чертовски вкусно.  
  
Впрочем, в нынешнем расположении духа ему бы что угодно показалось изысканным лакомством.  
  
Скотт отобрал пакетик, закинул остатки в пасть, вытряхнув на язык белую крошку от глазури, и шумно сжевал. На губах блеснула слюна.  
  
– Ты говорил с Эллисон?  
  
– Каким образом? – Скотт проглотил свою порцию и явно скис. – Ее телефон до сих пор отслеживают, Джерард заставил ее дать пароль от аккаунта на фейсбуке и электронной почты. А мои волчьи способности не включают телепатию.  
  
– Интересно, мои будут включать? – Стайлз огляделся вокруг в поисках еще чего-нибудь с высоким содержанием глюкозы. Он поел у Дерека, перекусил дома, но так и не сумел восстановить всю потраченную энергию. Последние пара суток выдались _насыщенными_.  
  
– Телепатию? Почему должны?  
  
Все-таки это детское недоумение придавало Скотту определенное очарование. Стайлза оно периодически бесило, но сейчас на волне эйфории он считал его милым. Эллисон определенно повелась не только на волчьи феромоны Скотта.  
  
– Ты говорил, что Питер как-то общался с тобой. Не словами; что это был голос в твоей голове. Может быть, мы с Дереком тоже способны на такое? – предположил Стайлз, мысленно решив потом связаться с Ноланом. Кто знает, вдруг тот расщедрится на дополнительную информацию?  
  
– Он полностью подавлял этим мою волю, – возразил Скотт. – Это не был _диалог_ , Стайлз. Или тебе настолько нравится Дерек, что ты готов слушать его _приказы_?  
  
– Некоторые его приказы я готов слушать. Такие... _особенные_ , Скотт, – Стайлз подергал бровями, окончательно сдавшийся Скотт прыгнул на него, валя на пол и ввязываясь в борьбу. Стайлз пнул его по ноге, вцепился в прижимающую к полу руку, заранее зная, что не сможет ее отпихнуть – и неожиданно легко отшвырнул Скотта от себя. Не эффектно, как оборотни, а просто сумел выползти и перекатится. Он повернулся к Скотту, желая посмеяться, и осекся, встретив горящий желтым взгляд. От друга, человека, которого Стайлз знал много лет, фонило страхом. Воздух дрожал от тихого, гулкого, угрожающего рычания. Стайлз хотел попросить Скотта заткнуться – вдруг Мелисса поднимется, услышав шум? – и понял, что тот не издал ни звука.  
  
Стайлз повел головой, наткнулся на свое отражение в стекле и осторожно втянул вылезшие зубы и когти. Краснота покинула радужку, волк внутри застыл – как хищник, засевший на границе своей территории. Не заметишь, пока не перейдешь видимую ему одному линию.  
  
А потом расплатишься шкурой.  
  
– Прости, – Стайлз развел руками. – Для меня это внове, я не совсем контролирую процесс.  
  
– Все нормально, – соврал Скотт. Стайлз услышал, как на мгновение участилось сердцебиение. Волк явно не желал сдавать позиций.  
  
– Ага, – помедлив, согласился Стайлз.  
  
Но нормально не было. В тех самых, практически выученных наизусть заметках Нолана, говорилось, что волк спутника просыпается либо при контакте с альфой, либо в случае опасности. Дерека рядом не наблюдалось, а Скотт не собирался ему вредить, его проблемы с контролем остались в прошлом. Утром, когда Эрика от души влепила Стайлзу подзатыльник за рассыпанный по столу кофе, волк не дернулся. А сейчас оскалился и нарычал.  
  
Что за фигня с ним происходит? Что опять, блин, идет не так?  
  
И, главный вопрос, должен ли он рассказать об этом Дереку?  
  


_____________________________

  
  
После инцидента с неудавшейся дракой Стайлз понял, что пора сваливать домой. Часы показывали почти одиннадцать, а терпение отца было небезгранично. Довольно того, что Стайлз обошелся без нравоучений на тему секса до достижения совершеннолетия.  
  
Секса.  
  
Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Господи, он жалкая личность, но его как заклинило на произошедшем! Стайлз постоянно проматывал в голове отдельные моменты, некоторые приходилось восстанавливать покадрово. Волк был так силен, особенно под конец, когда Дерек трахал его, заставляя кровать протестующе скрипеть, что Стайлз смутно помнил свои ощущения. Только жар и… _невыносимость_. Как если глубоко нырнуть, всплываешь, легкие уже рвет от нехватки кислорода, кажется, что умрешь – и вдруг вдох, воздух, брызги воды и бьющее в глаза солнце. Секс с Дереком был таким же, на грани чего-то страшного, сплошной шаг веры – упадешь в пропасть или найдешь Грааль? Стайлз считал, что ему досталось и то, и другое. Потому что пропасть-то точно имелась, мышцы до сих пор сладко постанывали от напряжения. А Грааль…  
  
Минет на кухне, секс по-взрослому в постели Дерека, дрочка в душе, и опять секс – на пыльном чердаке, со слюной вместо смазки, с шуршащими старыми газетами под руками, на четвереньках, грязно, откровенно, бесстыже.  
  
И зачем Дерек сначала заставлял выбирать? Спина или колени? Стайлзу нравилось _все_.  
  
Боже милостивый, он снова хочет трахаться. Стайлз стиснул зубы, сжал ноги и тяжело задышал, уговаривая эрекцию успокоиться. Ему всего-то нужно пройти из припаркованного во дворе джипа до своей комнаты. Через сидящего в гостиной отца.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Телефонный звонок, отлично. Только этого Стайлзу не хватало для полного счастья. Да и высветившийся номер он не узнавал.  
  
– Да?  
  
– Стайлз, это Айзек, – прошелестел в трубку Айзек. – Ты можешь говорить?  
  
– Я-то могу, а ты что там, прячешься?  
  
– Не хочу, чтобы Дерек услышал.  
  
Дерек что, читает своим бетам краткий курс «как разжечь любопытство Стайлза Стилински»?  
  
– И почему такая секретность?  
  
Слава всем богам, член начал опадать. Айзек не тянул на порно-звезду. По крайней мере, у Стайлза вставало на иной тип парней.  
  
…и Стайлзу срочно нужна специальная щетка, чтобы почистить мозг от нелепых мыслей.  
  
– Это касается Лидии.  
  
Судя по звукам, Айзек пробирался сквозь кусты. Вечерние прятки? Или у них там Дерек издевается над стаей в стиле вождя краснокожих, и беты решили продать его охотникам по сходной цене?  
  
Соберись, Стайлз, никакого Дерека в перьях. Лидия. Блин, _Лидия_?  
  
– Что с Лидией? Клянусь, если вы опять подумываете…  
  
– Нет, тихо! – шикнул Айзек. – Мы были в боулинге, ты же знаешь?  
  
– О да, – подтвердил Стайлз, вспоминая откровения Дерека про две сотни.  
  
– Мы сыграли, перекусили, и Эрика пошла искать себе майку. Старую она испортила на рейве. Пока она копалась, мне стало скучно, я отошел в сторону и увидел в соседнем отделе Лидию.  
  
– И это поразительно, ведь Лидия вовсе не проводит часы в торговых центрах, выбирая себе шмотки?  
  
– Я слышал, как она разговаривала с консультантом. Лидия присматривает себе наряды на вечеринку в честь дня рождения.  
  
– И? Айзек, это самая крутая вечеринка года, мы с тобой уже как-то, помнится, про это болтали. Переходи к делу.  
  
– Очнись, придурок! Кто пойдет в этом году к чокнутой Лидии Мартин? Ее же все избегают.  
  
У Стайлза резко заболела голова. Действительно, со всеми этими проблемами, с увольнением отца, убийствами, связью с Дереком, Стайлз упустил из виду такую мелочь, как школьники, развенчавшие свою королеву и отправившие ее на эшафот. Лидия не стала парией, но и от прежней популярности ничего не осталось. Будь она по-прежнему девушкой Джексона, у нее оставались бы шансы вернуться обратно наверх. Пока же она держалась на плаву за счет дружбы с Эллисон и Скоттом.  
  
– И дело не только в вечеринке, я бы не стал звонить из-за будущего невеселого веселья, – Айзек заговорил еще тише. – Стайлз, у нее… проблемы.  
  
– Какие такие проблемы? О чем ты?  
  
Голова болела все сильнее.  
  
– Синяки под глазами. Она издерганная. И пахнет лекарствами. Я не унюхал чем именно, но… у моего старшего брата, Камдена, тоже были _проблемы_. Я знаю симптомы.  
  
Стайлза резко отпустило. Он расхохотался в динамик и расслабленно откинулся на спинку водительского сидения.  
  
– Айзек, не мели ерунду! Лидия и наркотики? Она слишком умна для этого.  
  
– Я видел то, что я видел, Стилински, – и снова у Айзека прорезались дерековы нотки. Ха, нашел кумира! – Я не сунусь к Лидии, она меня пошлет. Ты – другое дело.  
  
– Даже если ты прав, а ты ошибаешься, чувак, с чего вдруг забота о Лидии? Не ты ли недавно хотел разорвать ее на куски?  
  
– Я думал, что она канима, Стайлз. Канима, которая разорвала на куски моего отца. И пусть он был паршивым отцом, – Айзек сделал паузу, Стайлз слышал глубокий вдох, будто… черт. – В общем, у меня были причины желать ей смерти. А сейчас их нет, и Лидия… это Лидия.  
  
– Я думал, тебя интересует Эрика, – Стайлзу требовалось срочно сменить тему.  
  
– Это другое, – бросил Айзек. – Все, мне некогда.  
  
Телефон умолк, на экране появилась заставка. Стайлз прикрыл глаза и растер лицо рукой. Наркотики и Лидия? Но… Стайлз помнил, в каком состоянии она была после того, как увидела обращенного Питера в первый раз. Миссис Мартин пила антидепрессанты после развода с мужем и не считала плохой идеей поделиться с дочерью волшебными таблетками.  
  
Лидия бы не стала вдыхать кокаин, колоть вену шприцем или курить травку. Но выпить красивую пилюлю и забыть ненадолго, как ее кусает оборотень на спортивном поле? В это Стайлз верил.  
  
Никто не идеален. У всех есть запас прочности. Даже если тебя зовут Лидия Мартин.  
  
Айзек прав, Стайлз будет последним козлом, если ничего не предпримет. Нужно придумать предлог и заехать к ней завтра. Поговорить, выслушать, развеселить, да Стайлз хоть клоунаду устроит, лишь бы это помогло.  
  
Вновь зазвонивший телефон выбил из колеи. Стайлз уронил его в ноги, к педалям, выругался, ударился плечом о руль, пока выуживал мобильник, испачкался и, совершенно взмыленный, принял звонок.  
  
– Дерек?  
  
– Зачем тебе звонил Айзек?  
  
Вот так, добро пожаловать в реальный мир. Дерек Хейл и его манера общения.  
  
– Поболтать. Разве твои беты упустят шанс поиздеваться надо мной? Думаю, их носы в подробностях рассказали им, чем мы занимались весь день.  
  
Стайлз собирался съязвить. Но он слышал дыхание Дерека, чей ритм отпечатался в его памяти, и улавливал теплую волну – черт знает, как объяснить это ощущение. Стайлз сдался и просто поддался его магии. И вместо колкости получилось заигрывание.  
  
 _Чем они занимались весь день._  
  
Член Дерека в нем, губы на его губах, животе, бедрах, руки – вообще везде…  
  
– Да, они, хм, выразили беспокойство. Эрика, если быть точным, – Дерек тоже сбился на несвойственный ему тон. Флиртующе-довольный. – Интересовалась, был ли ты способен вести машину… после всего.  
  
– Ох, ну ты и козел, – пробормотал Стайлз. Успокоившийся было член опять подал признаки жизни. – Похвастался? Расписал им, как ты жестоко обошелся со своим, между прочим, спутником?  
  
– Жестоко, Стайлз?  
  
Да чтоб тебя черти унесли! Стайлз раздвинул ноги и положил руку на ширинку, вдавливая молнию в ткань трусов.  
  
– Дерек, если ты звонишь по какому-то поводу, самое время перейти к нему.  
  
– Я звоню проверить, какого дьявола мой бета решил поболтать с моим спутником…  
  
– …да кто-то собственник…  
  
– …и пожелать тебе спокойной ночи.  
  
– Дерек, иди и стукни сам себя по морде, – шепнул Стайлз, наяву видя выражение лица Дерека. – У тебя там еще рожа не треснула ухмыляться?  
  
– Я не ухмыляюсь.  
  
– Теперь ты мне врешь, – Стайлз с силой провел между ног. Усмешечка Дерека – неуловимо нежная, чуточку снисходительная, полная раздражающей уверенности в себе – превращала Стайлза в тряпку. Вызывала желание впиться в нее, слизнуть с лица, вылакать ее до дна, оставив Дерека с удивленно приоткрытым ртом и припухшими губами.  
  
Стайлз сегодня так делал, Стайлз знал.  
  
– Может быть, я не до конца честен… – Дерек начал одним тоном и сорвался на другой. Не выдержал. – Сто _и_ т?  
  
– Возьми себе сахарную косточку, – хмыкнул Стайлз, поглаживая член.  
  
– Я бы лучше взял что-то другое, – спокойно ответил Дерек.  
  
Ублюдок. Какой же он ублюдок!  
  
– Заткнись, – простонал Стайлз и вздрогнул. Отец выключил свет в гостиной и пошел в кабинет. Это его шанс! – Повиси немного.  
  
Стайлз по-крабьи выбрался из джипа, неловко дошел до входной двери и прошмыгнул на лестницу, крикнув привычно невнятное «папядомапшелспать». Отец отозвался похожей скороговоркой, Стайлз заперся у себя, свалился на кровать и, задыхаясь, чувствуя, как колотится сердце, шепнул:  
  
– Так на чем мы остановились?  
  
Это было эгоистично и неправильно, но после всего дерьма, которое с ним случилось, Стайлз хотел немного удовольствия для себя. Завтра он снова станет Бэтменом: спасет Лидию, разберется, что за херня со связью и при чем тут Скотт, скажет спасибо Айзеку. А пока он будет слушать фантазии Дерека и тихо млеть от его голоса.  
  
Приоритеты. Определенно, он в этом хорош.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
– Стайлз! – Тедди заулыбался и облокотился на прилавок. – Давненько тебя не видел!  
  
– Мне сейчас не до приколов, мужик, – сокрушенно качнул головой Стайлз. – Но… помнишь, я приезжал сюда с девчонкой? Рыжая красотка, м-м-м?  
  
– Помню, – выдохнул Тедди. – Обалденная.  
  
– Лидия, – Стайлз цокнул языком. – Она заказывала фейерверки, тебе привезли?  
  
– Да, да, где же они? – Тедд нырнул вниз, раздался шелест бумаги и шорох фольги. – Нет, это съедобные пауки, может… блин, нет, крапленые карты… левитаторы… тату-рукава… а, вот они!  
  
Взъерошенный и пыльный Тедди вылез из своих коробок и бросил на стол пачку римских свечей.  
  
– Они, в принципе, обычные. Хотя вот эти рассыпаются не просто облачком. Есть с меткой Волдеморта, змейкой, драконом…  
  
– А с волками? – заинтересовался Стайлз, крутя в руках упаковку.  
  
– Нет, слишком сложно, – Тедди разложил товар на стекле. – Это надо пиротехническое шоу заказывать, у меня есть знакомый парень…  
  
– Змейку, – попросил Стайлз, перебивая. – Я покажу Лидии. Если ей понравится, вернемся за остальной партией.  
  
Он расплатился с Тедди, уклонился от предложения как-нибудь зависнуть и, засвистев, пошагал к джипу. Теперь у него имелся отличный повод увидеть Лидию и проверить, насколько Айзек прав насчет нее.  
  
– Черт, почти полдень, – Стайлз хлопнул боковой дверцей, шмыгнул носом, поправил ракету, которую запихнул в задний карман джинсов, и, дойдя до двери, надавил на кнопку звонка.  
  
Прада громко залаяла, Лидия шикнула на нее и открыла.  
  
Окей, возможно, Айзек не соврал. Нет такой реальности, где к двенадцати часам дня Лидия Мартин ходит в халате, с собранными в хвост волосами и без грамма макияжа.  
  
– Стайлз?  
  
– Привет, – Прада бросилась к нему, чтобы облаять, но передумала посреди прыжка, неловко перевернулась, приземлившись на короткие лапки и, заскулив, забилась под диван.  
  
Лидия проводила собачку равнодушным взглядом. Под ее глазами залегли сероватые тени.  
  
– Привет, – отозвалась Лидия, убирая прядку волос за ухо. И замолчала.  
  
– Я… Я заезжал на Уайт-стрит, – Стайлз завел руку за спину, нащупывая свечу. Та застряла, он, выругавшись, дернул за нее, пряжка ремня на джинсах брякнула. Стайлз подвигал бедрами, проклял свою тягу к узким штанам и вытащил свечу наружу. – Держи.  
  
– Что это? – Лидия едва заметно свела брови. Коронное, чуть презрительное выражение лица. Стайлз к нему привык.  
  
– Это фейерверк. Ты заказывала, для школьного совета. Помнишь, мы с тобой ездили?  
  
– А, – Лидия прислонилась бедром к косяку. – Да, точно. И…  
  
Она опять умолкла, вопросительно посмотрев на Стайлза.  
  
– Я привез тебе. Чтобы ты оценила, подходит или нет. Проезжал мимо, вспомнил, а у меня как раз появилось свободное время, в общем…  
  
Лидия протянула руку и забрала у него свечу. Покрутила ее в пальцах и поднесла к глазам, вчитываясь в мелкий текст, инструктирующий, как правильно запускать фейерверк и какого эффекта следует ждать.  
  
– Выглядит мило, – рассеянно сказала она. – Спасибо, что привез ее мне, Стайлз.  
  
Нет, так дело не пойдет. Стайлз дернулся вперед и взял Лидию за запястье, потянув к себе. Лидия удивленно вздохнула, несколько раз моргнула и, кажется, вернулась в реальность.  
  
– Стайлз!  
  
– Пойдем. Мы ее запустим, – Стайлз, не слушая возражений, повел ее во двор, протащил следом за собой по ступенькам и забрал свечу.  
  
– Сейчас белый день, мы ничего не увидим! – запротестовала Лидия. В голосе появились знакомые командные нотки. Это действительно была _Лидия_.  
  
– Присмотримся, – уверенно сказал Стайлз. Раньше у него бы не хватило духу спорить с Лидией, но общение с Дереком испортило не только Айзека и Скотта. На него оно тоже оказало влияние. Чертов альфа.  
  
Наверное, он сумел хорошо изобразить Дерека – Лидия больше не возражала. Она встала рядом, туже завязала пояс халата и переступила ногами в тапочках. Домашних, с кроликами, в которых она умудрилась выйти на газон.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Стайлз быстро проглядел инструкцию, щелкнул зажигалкой и обнял Лидию за плечи. В небо взмыл залп, громко треснул и рассыпался зеленоватой змейкой. Видно было хреново, как Лидия и предупреждала, но Стайлза мало волновал фейерверк.  
  
Свеча выстрелила еще несколько раз. Лидия поморщилась от громких звуков и покосилась на живую изгородь. Стайлз смутно помнил, что там жила дама почтенного возраста, любительница названивать отцу в участок и докладывать о малейшем нарушении закона, которое она углядела.  
  
Но им повезло. Никто не поднял шум, призывая на их головы проклятья. Свеча утихла, Лидия зябко повела плечами, пошевелила левой тапочкой и повернулась к Стайлзу. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз видел Лидию так близко. Во время злополучных танцев? Лидия, вздохнув, положила голову ему на плечо и опустила веки.  
  
Окей, неловкий момент. Давай, мозг, хватит витать в облаках, думай!  
  
Увы, вселенная оставила его ментальную смску без ответа. Стайлз, мысленно попросив прощения, повел Лидию в дом. Он устроил руку на ее талии и, осторожно придерживая, заставил подняться на крыльцо и дойти до гостиной.  
  
Лидия вывернулась, моргнула и посмотрела Стайлзу в лицо.  
  
– Ты изменился.  
  
– Я-я? – Стайлз от удивления чуть не начал заикаться. – Я все тот же…  
  
– Что-то в тебе стало другим, – Лидия задумчиво наклонила голову набок. – Тебе идет. Ты стал более…  
  
– Мужественным? – пошутил Стайлз, выпятив грудь и задрав нос.  
  
– Возможно, – проронила Лидия. – И уверенным.  
  
Стайлз тонул в ее глазах. Этот взгляд – одновременно пристальный, изучающий – и рассеянный, скользящий поверх Стайлза, пугал и завораживал. Расширенный зрачок с легким бликом, темный янтарь радужки, светлые на кончиках ресницы – богиня. Настоящая богиня.  
  
Лидия едва заметно улыбнулась, кончики губ дрогнули. Она сжала карман халата, и Стайлз услышал глухой звук. Лидия отдернула ладонь, словно обожглась. Стайлз, все еще находящийся под воздействием ее магии, опустил руку в карман, нащупал флакончик и вытащил наружу упаковку таблеток. Да, именно ее он видел в тот раз, когда навещал Лидию после случая в видеопрокате. Стайлз молча положил находку обратно.  
  
– Где твоя мама?  
  
Легкий прищур, надувшиеся губы – Лидия размышляла, вспоминая, куда делась ее мать. Мгновение, и ее лицо просветлело.  
  
– Косметолог. И она собиралась на ланч с подругой. Вроде бы.  
  
Зачем беспокоиться, где мать, если в ее присутствии все только сложнее? Что бы ни происходило с Лидией, поделиться с родителями она не могла. Стайлз знал и ненавидел это чувство. И Скотт знал. И Эрика. Из их компании оно не возникало только у оставшегося сиротой Айзека и Эллисон – но и та скорее бы всадила себе стрелу в живот, чем пошла разговаривать по душам с собственной семьей.  
  
Им всем бы не помешал телефон доверия.  
  
Стайлз усмехнулся своим мыслям, Лидия нахмурилась и резко встряхнулась, словно сбрасывая с себя ненужное. Ее пальцы скользнули по животу Стайлза, забираясь под расстегнутую толстовку. Поползли вверх, замерли на грудных мышцах и двинулись дальше, к шее. Лидия обхватила ее ладонями и, привстав на цыпочки, прижалась ртом ко рту Стайлза.  
  
Он напрочь забыл обо всем: как думать, как переживать, как дышать. Лидия его целовала! Сама. По доброй воле. Не путая с Джексоном.  
  
Святой боже!  
  
Стайлз жадно ответил, обнял ее, прижав к себе, и вдруг отвлекся от ощущений. Вернее, вместо того, чтобы просто поддаться им, его что-то остановило. С Лидией было не так. Он бросился на нее, как на Дерека. На Дерека, с его жесткими губами, щетиной, манерой целоваться грязно и настойчиво. Дерек обычно давил, напирал – или, напротив, двигал языком так лениво, будто поставил себе целью свести Стайлза с ума. И с Дереком можно и нужно было грубить в ответ, кусаться, сосать его губы, смеяться и дразниться в поцелуй. С Лидией следовало быть осторожнее, нежнее, аккуратнее. Ее рот был мягким, язык скользил бережно и ласково, Лидия не лезла доминировать, она просто целовала его. Чарующе и соблазнительно. Стайлз принялся спешно перестраиваться; все еще целуя ее, он развернул их обоих, толкнул Лидию к дивану (ошибочное, плохое решение – она не взрослый парень-оборотень, чтобы пихать ее вот так). Но Лидия не возражала. Она упала на сидение, их губы ненадолго разъединились. Лидия потянулась к Стайлзу, но тот застыл. Он услышал, как тихо брякнули таблетки у нее в кармане, вспомнил рассказ Айзека, посмотрел на Лидию – похудевшую, истончившуюся, с запавшими глазницами и бледными щеками – и стал противен сам себе.  
  
Он не такой парень. Он не будет так поступать. Не с Лидией.  
  
– Я не могу.  
  
Стайлз отошел на шаг от дивана, всплеснул руками, зло растер ежик на затылке и пнул ножку кресла. Прада ответила тихим взвизгом из соседней комнаты.  
  
– Стайлз? – хрипло позвала Лидия. Она прочистила горло и позвала опять. – Стайлз!?  
  
Стайлз плюхнулся в избитое им кресло и закрыл лицо ладонями. Отнял их и посмотрел на Лидию.  
  
Та уже не глядела на него. Лидия теребила пояс халата, уставившись в сторону. Губы болезненно скривились, глаза помертвели. Она что-то пробормотала, Стайлз хотел переспросить, но мозг, пусть и с запозданием, разобрал невнятный шепот.  
  
«Меня не хочет даже Стайлз».  
  
– Лидия, – Стайлз прижал руку ко рту и тут же взмахнул ей. – Я хочу…  
  
– Уходи, – негромко попросила Лидия. – Сейчас же.  
  
Стайлз встал, помялся и сел обратно. Уйти он тоже не мог. Лидия всегда чудилась ему воплощением жизни: яркая, как языческий идол, сильная, пышущая здоровьем. Он смутно ассоциировал ее с чем-то таким – плодородие, могущество, власть, все без натуги, естественно, по законам природы. Лидия царила в окружавшем ее мире, взнуздывала его как лошадь, усмиряла под себя, перекраивала, как ей хотелось. А сейчас все ушло. Ее красота никуда не делась, нет, она стала пронзительнее, изящнее, как сделанный острым карандашом набросок, как вырезанная старым мастером гравюра. Копна рыжих волос с опять выбившейся прядью, четкая линия профиля, светло-розовые губы, острая грань бледной скулы. Красота умирания, красота безумия; болезненная, скручивающая нутро.  
  
Никогда раньше Стайлз не видел Лидию такой. Никогда в жизни он не любил ее сильнее и одновременно не был к ней так равнодушен.  
  
Где-то в сознании бродил другой образ. Дикий, жестокий, опасный; маячил свежим бризом, запахом железа, прокатывался по коже мурашками и фантомными царапинами. Заслонял и вытеснял хрупкое совершенство Лидии.  
  
Стайлз вздохнул, выныривая из своих странных мыслей – тишина дома и нереальность происходящего творила с ним нечто необычное. Он поколебался и, решившись, быстро пересел к Лидии под бок.  
  
– Уходи, – Лидия повернулась к нему. Со Стайлза смыло его мечтательность: Лидия больше не представлялась ему созданием не от мира сего. Она была живая, из плоти и крови, уставшая, разозленная и униженная.  
  
Отказом Стайлза.  
  
– Я никогда не устану тобой восхищаться, – Стайлз взял ее за руку. Лидия брезгливо попыталась высвободиться. – Ты… ты же знаешь, сколько лет я за тобой бегаю? Поэтому я не могу вот так взять и… Послушай.  
  
Лидия приподняла брови.  
  
– Помнишь, вы с Джексоном нашли труп в видеопрокате? И ты видела тогда горного льва? Я приходил тебя проведать, и ты была на таблетках, я понял, что только мешаюсь, собрался уходить, уже в дверях был, серьезно, и тут ты меня позвала, сказала остаться. Я чуть не сдох на месте, у меня сердце из груди выпрыгнуло, я вспотел, сразу весь. Сел с тобой рядом, ты мне руку вот сюда положила, – Стайлз облизнул губы и хлопнул ладонью по бедру, – а потом назвала меня Джексоном.  
  
– Джексоном, – эхом откликнулась Лидия. Из ее горла вырвалась сухой, кашляющий всхлип.  
  
Остатки дурмана исчезли, Лидия выглядела пугающе трезвой. Стайлза начало трясти, он зачастил:  
  
– И я не могу. Я не могу так поступить ни с тобой, ни со мной, дело не…  
  
– О, моя любимая часть, – перебила Лидия, усмехнувшись. – Дело не в тебе, дело во мне, Стайлз?  
  
Он осекся.  
  
– Да. То есть…  
  
– Не ожидала услышать подобное от _тебя_.  
  
– Эй! Это уже почти обидно! – Стайлз легко стукнул своим коленом по ее. – И это правда. Ты мой чертов идеал! Ты… Ты – _Лидия._  
  
Ему все-таки удалось. Лидия перестала напоминать фурию, ее черты разгладились, она успокоилась и кивнула. То ли простила, то ли решила, что Стайлз недостоин ее гнева.  
  
– А теперь все же уйди.  
  
Отрешенный, спокойный тон. Сухие глаза и твердый взор, сложенные на коленях руки. Перепачканные землей тапочки-кролики.  
  
Черта с два Стайлз уйдет. Он не может быть для нее сиюминутным утешением, но он ее друг.  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз помотал головой. – Я остаюсь, а ты идешь в свою комнату и надеваешь спортивную форму.  
  
– Ты спятил?  
  
– Нет, Лидия, – Стайлз поднялся на ноги и засунул руки в карманы толстовки. – Двигай. Одевайся и возвращайся. Давай, поднимай свою самую прекрасную попку в мире и натягивай на нее штаны. Старина Стайлз не свалит, пока ты не выполнишь его просьбу, потому что Стайлз заслужил, чтобы ты хоть раз его послушалась! Давай, давай, Лидия, не упрямься.  
  
На удивление, его тактика сработала. Лидия странно покосилась на него, но послушно отправилась к себе. Стайлз выдохнул, утихомиривая стучащее сердце. Он помнил, как на той проклятой вечеринке тоже сумел найти в себе яйца и заставить Лидию выйти с ним потанцевать, вспомнил, как Джексон порой рявкал на нее, приказывая, что делать, и хмыкнул.  
  
Он действительно стал увереннее в себе. Спохватившись, что Лидия скоро вернется, Стайлз выбежал наружу, метнулся к джипу и открыл багажник. Подхватил нужные вещи, бросился обратно и почти успел – Лидия подошла к нему, когда он заканчивал привязывать кольцо.  
  
– Что это?  
  
Стайлз торжествующе улыбнулся.  
  
– Ты встречалась с капитаном команды по лакроссу и задаешь такой вопрос?  
  
Лидия изогнула брови. В спортивной форме, с гладким хвостом и кепке-козырьке она снова излучала магнетизм Лидии Мартин – первой красавицы школы, самой популярной девушки Бикон-Хиллз.  
  
– Я вижу, _что_ это, – скучающе сказала Лидия. – Но я не понимаю, _зачем_ это?  
  
– Будем кидать по кольцу, – оптимистично заявил Стайлз, поднимая с травы клюшку и мячик. – Попробуй.  
  
– Я не стану играть в этот дурацкий лакросс!  
  
– И почему нет? Финсток давно подумывает сделать женскую команду, тебе бы пошла форма, – Стайлз подмигнул Лидии. – Или ты боишься промазать?  
  
– Если Скотт попадает, то я тем более попаду, – Лидия всегда велась на «слабо». Один из ее маленьких, милых с точки зрения Стайлза недостатков.  
  
– Давай, – Стайлз вручил ей клюшку. – Я буду твоим чирлидером.  
  
Стайлз подпрыгнул на месте, размахивая невидимыми помпонами, Лидия рассмеялась, коротко и весело, и, взяв мяч, прицелилась.  
  
О неловкости наконец-то можно было забыть.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
Стайлз вывернул руль: еще один поворот и он дома. Вернувшаяся миссис Мартин испортила все веселье. При матери Лидия сразу изменилась, снова закрылась, перестала смеяться и болтать. Стайлзу нравился ее голос, низкий, с хрипотцой; шершавый, как наждак, когда Лидия начинала поддразнивать. А ему досталось по полной за те полтора часа, что они пробесились на ее заднем дворе. Стайлз не верил своим глазам – у Лидии расцвел горячечный румянец на всю щеку, волосы растрепались, на лице выступила испарина.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что Лидия Мартин потеет, как простые смертные?  
  
Вернувшаяся миссис Мартин окинула дочь внимательным взглядом, и Стайлзу померещилось, что она пожалела о своем раннем возвращении. У матери Лидии водились свои проблемы, иначе бы она не ездила к психотерапевту (а еще Стайлз смутно помнил, как видел ее в кабинете отца, с красными глазами, нервно выдыхающую сигаретный дым). Но миссис Мартин любила дочь, не идеальную Лидию, а обычную Лидию, той, которой в детстве повязывала слюнявчик. И была, видимо, раздосадована, что невольно помешала ей развлекаться. Стайлз пережил очень неловкое прощание, когда миссис Мартин уговаривала его остаться на ланч, Лидия молчала, а он сам отвязывал лакроссное кольцо и втирал про ждущего его отца.  
  
Ладно, дома он немного расслабится и…  
  
Нифига он дома не расслабится. Стайлз едва не потерял управление, увидев припаркованную Камаро. О господи, господи, что случилось и не поздно ли все исправить?  
  
Стайлз затормозил, взвизгнув шинами, спешно выкатился из джипа и бросился в дом. Скинул рюкзак на пол, шагнул на кухню и замер, увидев вполне себе мирную картину. Отец сидел за столом, рядом стояла чашка чая, в руках у него были какие-то документы. Дерек, прислонившись задницей к кухонной стойке, вытянул вперед ноги, скрестил руки и явно ждал, пока отец закончит смотреть бумаги.  
  
Они оба повернулись, стоило Стайлзу показаться в дверном проеме.  
  
– Пап? – ляпнул он по инерции. – Ты…  
  
– Привет, Стайлз, – невозмутимо сказал Дерек.  
  
Отец вообще не удосужился открыть рот, только кивнул и поправил очки, вернувшись к чтению.  
  
– Что здесь… почему… Да блин! – расстроился Стайлз. У него зачастил пульс, подмышками стало жарко.  
  
– Если помнишь, я сдал оружие, – отозвался отец. – Выпей воды и сходи переоденься, когда ты успел выпачкаться, Стайлз? Вечерняя стирка на тебе.  
  
– Я играл в лакросс, – оправдался Стайлз. Он снял толстовку, оставшись в футболке, налил себе попить и в несколько глотком выдул целый стакан. Ух ты, отец прав, Стайлз правда хотел пить. – И я помню, что твоя очередь стирать!  
  
– Со Скоттом? Что-то рано ты от него вернулся. Поссорились?  
  
– Нет, не со Скоттом, – Стайлз покосился на молча наблюдавшего за ними Дерека. – С Лидией.  
  
Вот теперь отца проняло.  
  
– С девочкой Мартин?  
  
– У нее, как выяснилось, неплохой удар, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Все, вы оба круты, офигенно, но я сейчас сдохну от любопытства и нервов! Дерек, какого хре… почему ты здесь? Папа, ты ему угрожал?  
  
– Угрожал, – согласился Дерек. – Пытался угостить той бурдой, которую ты заставляешь его пить.  
  
– Зеленый чай очень полезен, – привычно ответил Стайлз и широко раскрыл глаза.  
  
Блядь, Дерек шутит. В присутствии его отца. И отец вроде как не пытается… А что он мог бы попытаться? Выгнать Дерека из дома?  
  
– Дерек привез кое-какую информацию об убитой девушке, – пояснил отец. – И попросил моего совета. Касательно опекунства Айзека Лейхи.  
  
– И вы тут сидите и спокойно обмениваетесь мнениями? – рот Стайлза выбалтывал все, минуя мозг. Реакция на стресс. – И откуда у тебя есть данные на Кару?  
  
– Я воспользовался связями одного моего друга, – невозмутимо объяснил Дерек.  
  
Нолан. Дерек дернул Нолана, чтобы тот помог найти досье на Кару, надеясь, что это поможет отцу распутать дело и вернуть значок.  
  
– Стайлз, хватит мельтешить, – попросил отец и указал подбородком на стул. Стайлз сел. – Знаешь, я способен поговорить с твоим бойфрендом без угроз. Мы взрослые люди.  
  
– А я подросток, – Стайлз надулся и пристально посмотрел на отца.  
  
– Именно так, – отец махнул листком в сторону Дерека. – Смотри, ему потребуется благонадежный поручитель, желательно несколько письменных характеристик. Если приложить их к делу, больше шансов, что ему разрешат самому распоряжаться своей судьбой и не отправят в Систему.  
  
– Школьный учитель подойдет? – уточнил Дерек. Он подошел к отцу и просмотрел указанный отцом пункт. – Я к благонадежным, вероятно, не отношусь.  
  
– Нет, – согласился отец. – Школьный учитель?  
  
– Харрис, ведет у него химию.  
  
– Харрис? – Стайлз рассмеялся. – Да он всех ненавидит, он напишет Айзеку такое, что его сразу в психушку определят!  
  
– Разве? – Дерек приподнял брови. – У меня сложилось ощущение, что ему не нравишься конкретно ты и Скотт. Айзека он никогда не трогал.  
  
Отец заинтересованно поднял голову. Окей, сейчас Дерек вел себя правильно. Папе будет приятно узнать, что Дерек знает о Стайлзе такие вещи, как его взаимоотношения с учителями. Это признак близости. Доказательство, что у них не только секс.  
  
Блин, зачем он вспомнил о сексе?..  
  
– Ну попробуй, – отступил Стайлз. – Но один Харрис это мало. Особенно, учитывая, что он сейчас под подозрением в этих убийствах. Хорош поручитель!  
  
– Можно попросить мистера Уиттмора, – неожиданно вмешался отец. – Они живут напротив. Думаю, он знал старшего Лейхи и не мог не видеть Айзека.  
  
– Джексон будет против, – отмахнулся Стайлз.  
  
– Безусловно, уважаемый адвокат прислушается к мнению сына-подростка, а не поступит согласно собственной совести, – с иронией заметил отец.  
  
– Зачем вообще слушать сыновей-подростков, – поддакнул Стайлз.  
  
И заработал укоризненный взгляд. Даже два, хотя выражение лица Дерека скорее означало «ну ты и придурок».  
  
– А если вы? – обратился Дерек к отцу. – Вы допрашивали его в участке, составили о нем мнение.  
  
– Я не против помочь мальчику, – отец задумался. – Но это привлечет лишнее внимание к тому, что его арестовывали. И что он исчез в ту ночь. Не уверен, что это сыграет Айзеку на руку.  
  
Дерек нахмурился и прошелся по кухне.  
  
– У меня кончились идеи, – признался он.  
  
– Я поговорю с мистером Уиттмором и напишу свое заключение, – постановил отец. – Сделаю упор на том, что допрос Айзека был формальностью, и он совершенно непричастен к смерти отца.  
  
– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Дерек.  
  
Сейчас он выглядел моложе, не таким самодовольным засранцем, как обычно. Видимо, сказывалось присутствие шерифа полиции. Или он робеет перед отцом, потому что он как раз отец Стайлза?  
  
– Не за что, – отец допил остывший чай. – Система необходима, и она не так плоха, но если можно ее избежать, стоит попробовать. Вы с сестрой…  
  
– Лоре исполнилось восемнадцать накануне пожара, и официально у нас оставался дядя, – объяснил Дерек. – Хотя сначала нас хотели отправить в Центр, ну и…  
  
Тишина повисла в воздухе, но Стайлз не ощущал дискомфорта. Все удивительным образом стояло на своих местах. Слегка уставший, утомленный Дерек, без своих напускных понтов, вписался в тихую атмосферу их дома. Отец не был настроен к нему особенно душевно, но и резкой неприязни Стайлз не заметил. Наверное, Дерек даже вызывал у него симпатию обеспокоенностью дел Айзека. Интересно, как Дерек объяснил отцу, каким боком он причастен к его делам? Не хватало только, чтобы у отца появились вопросы, какого черта Дерек тусуется с подростками.  
  
Вряд ли тот обрадуется, если к недавней славе маньяка-рецидивиста добавится звание растлителя малолеток.  
  
– Поможем мальчику, – отец вздохнул. – Хотя он со странностями. Не злой, но… Говоришь, он спрятался в твоем сожженном доме в ту ночь?  
  
Браво, Дерек. Стайлз еле сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. Гениальная отмазка.  
  
– Он был не в себе, – Дерек потер мочку уха. Врушка несчастная, скажи спасибо, что отцу не понравился доктор Лайтман. – Заехал в лес, вокруг темнота. Решил, что внутри дома будет безопаснее. Там я его и нашел.  
  
Надо помочь. Версия идиотская, но придется работать с тем, что есть.  
  
– Я и раньше там его видел. Господи, да все туда ходили, у нас мало заброшенных домов! – надо вывернуть так, будто местным подросткам медом намазано в жилище Хейлов. Лишь бы Дерек ничего не испортил.  
  
Но Дерек молчал, а отец только закатил глаза в ответ.  
  
– И ты, Стайлз? Там частное владение!  
  
– Дерек так и сказал, когда застукал нас со Скоттом на своей территории, – подтвердил Стайлз, раздумывая, стоит ли сейчас как-нибудь ввернуть про любовь с первого взгляда или это будет перебор?  
  
– Вы со Скоттом, – повторил отец. – Иногда мы с Мелиссой жалеем, что вы подружились. Может, по одиночке у вас было бы меньше дури.  
  
– Моей дури хватит на небольшую страну! – возмутился Стайлз и почесал колено. Со штанины посыпался песок.  
  
– Я же просил тебя переодеться! Стайлз!  
  
– Все, все, иду! – Стайлз поднял руки, подхватил толстовку и помялся. – Эм, Дерек, ты уже уходишь?  
  
– У меня дела.  
  
– Подожди немного? Я сейчас переоденусь и… буквально пара слов, окей?  
  
– Хорошо, – Дерек забрал документы и принялся складывать их в папку. Стайлз пулей взлетел наверх, скинул джинсы, влез в другие, тоже не особо чистые, но сойдет. Стянул пропахшую п _о_ том футболку, вытер подолом подмышки и шею, надел свежую и понесся обратно вниз. Дерек ждал его на крыльце, отец тактично ушел в кабинет.  
  
– Что там с Карой?  
  
– Почти ничего, – Дерек понизил голос. – Нолан пробивает остальные жертвы, но пока пусто. Может, твой отец найдет зацепку. Я не коп, и Нолан тоже. Могли пропустить что-то.  
  
– Спасибо, – Стайлз дружески пихнул его плечом. Ему вообще очень хотелось потрогать, полапать Дерека, пообжиматься с ним. Он соскучился.  
  
– Значит, играл в лакросс с Лидией?  
  
Вот же… Стайлз успел забыть, что ляпнул при Дереке.  
  
– Заехал ее проведать, она так и не оправилась от укуса твоего дядюшки. И мы… поиграли.  
  
– Ты с ней целовался, – спокойно заявил Дерек. – И, думаю, тискался.  
  
– Как ты узнал? – у Стайлза натурально упала челюсть. – Опять твои волчьи штуки?  
  
– Нет, человеческие, – хмыкнул Дерек. – Ничего я не знал, спросил наугад. Но теперь знаю.  
  
– Сволочь, – прошипел Стайлз. – Развел меня. Доволен?  
  
– Как с младенцем, – пробормотал Дерек, щурясь.  
  
– Ревнуешь? – приподнял брови Стайлз.  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Зря. Она хотела со мной переспать, – некогда было размышлять, зачем он бесит Дерека. Пытается выбесить. Стайлзу просто этого хотелось.  
  
– Поздравляю, – Дерек поднял руку и пошло погладил его по щеке, задев большим пальцем краешек губ. – Сбылась мечта?  
  
– Ну… да?  
  
– И ты ей отказал…  
  
– О, ну потому что я до смерти влюблен в тебя, конечно, Дерек! – с нескрываемым сарказмом отозвался Стайлз. Кажется, ему реально грозит вечер стирки. Сейчас он испоганит и эту футболку тоже: Стайлзу снова стало жарко. Стоять рядом с Дереком и вести с ним разговоры о сексе, о намеке на неверность Стайлза…  
  
Неверность, измена – как будто они настоящая пара, а у Дерека есть какие-то права! Дерека не касается, с кем там Стайлз целуется, пусть запихнет свое собственничество куда подальше, он не должен злиться на Стайлза за такое. Но, происходи все в кино, Дерек бы закатил ему сцену, а потом их бы ждал примирительный секс. Наверное такой, агрессивный, где с проштрафившегося сдирают одежду, кусают-целуют, жестко трахают и…  
  
Подзатыльник вернул Стайлза на грешную землю.  
  
– Ауч! За что?!  
  
– А ты догадайся, – шумно выдохнул Дерек, недовольный и, окей, слегка возбужденный. Расширенные зрачки и запах, о да. – К слову. Я знаю, что ты в меня не влюблен.  
  
– Надо же!  
  
– Но еще я знаю, что я тебе нравлюсь. И не только в постели, – подытожил Дерек. – Из нас двоих влюблен скорее я.  
  
– Да неужели? – вырвалось у Стайлза против воли.  
  
В голове стало пусто. Неожиданное, неуместное, совсем дикое признание Дерека не увязывалось с картиной мира Стайлза. Лидия предлагает ему секс, Дерек признается, что испытывает к нему чувства. Может, Стайлз в коме? Как тот чувак из «Жизни на Марсе»?  
  
– Угу, – кивнул Дерек. – Карма у меня такая. Неудачная.  
  
– Скотина, – буркнул Стайлз. – Реально, у тебя талант. Сказать приятное так, чтобы заодно облить дерьмом. А вот ты мне не нравишься, ты ошибся. Я с тобой просто трахаюсь. От скуки.  
  
– Я слышал, как ты соврал – это раз, и два – «приятное», Стайлз? Не веди себя как ребенок или хотя бы включай мозги, чтобы тебя не ловили на мелких противоречиях, – посоветовал Дерек. – Все? У тебя еще есть ко мне что-то или я могу идти? У меня действительно дела.  
  
– Иди, никто не держит, – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Отец до сих пор в кабинете?  
  
– Да, – Дерек кивнул. – Я бы сказал, если бы он вышел. Наш разговор не для чужих ушей.  
  
– А поступки – не для чужих глаз, – Стайлз взялся за воротник куртки Дерека и провел носом по небритой щеке.  
  
– Не нравлюсь я ему, – с издевкой сказал Дерек, лизнул Стайлза куда-то в подбородок и приоткрыл рот, когда Стайлз полез целоваться.  
  
Плевать, что там Дерек про него сочиняет. Стайлз-то был уверен, что он к кому испытывает. Он облизал Дереку нижнюю губу, залез языком в пасть и пощекотал пальцами шею, там, где вниз бежали позвонки. Дерек устроил вечно горячие ладони на его бедрах: протертая джинса отлично пропускала тепло и позволяла чувствовать прикосновения.  
  
– Ох боже, – тихонько выдохнул Стайлз, жалея, что сейчас нет никакого варианта, чтобы заняться сексом.  
  
Дерек оторвался от него, перестав целовать, но выпускать из рук не спешил.  
  
– Может, позвонишь мне? – спросил Стайлз, передразнивая популярную песенку.  
  
– Может быть, – Дерек быстро чмокнул его на прощание и, не оглядываясь, пошел к машине. Стайлз развернулся на пятках, вернулся в дом, запер дверь и привалился к ней спиной. Вышедший из кабинета отец смерил его взглядом.  
  
В холле достаточно темно, чтобы не заметить влажных губ и щек, к которым прилила кровь? Про другое место, к которому тоже прилила кровь, Стайлз старательно не думал.  
  
– Да, – глубокомысленно произнес отец. – Твоя мама была права, у влюбленных Стилински глупое лицо. Иди ставь стирку, Стайлз.  
  
– Твоя же очередь, – упрекнул Стайлз и, увернувшиcь от тычка, пошел собирать грязное белье.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
_«Буду там к семи»._  
  
Стайлз сунул телефон в карман и посмотрел на таймер: через две минуты белье можно будет вытащить. Он отлично все успеет.  
  
Откусив от яблока, он в последний раз просмотрел распечатку, вздохнул и сложил листок. С трудностями такого рода Стайлзу встречаться не доводилось. Ничего, разберется. Особенно после маленькой консультации.  
  
Резкий сигнал зазвенел на весь подвал. Стайлз пнул лихорадочно трясущуюся машинку (она давненько барахлила, а они с отцом все откладывали покупку новой), и вытащил выстиранные вещи. Он ненавидел развешивать, расправлять влажную, слегка слипшуюся ткань, но старался не лентяйничать. Мама всегда делала это аккуратно, и Стайлз свято следовал ее ритуалам.  
  
– Помочь? – отец спустился по лестнице вниз.  
  
– Почти закончил, не беспокойся, – отозвался Стайлз, воюя с простыней.  
  
– Останешься на ужин? Звонила Мелисса. Обещает зайти и побаловать нас чем-то особенным.  
  
– Ох, – Стайлз закусил губу и виновато взглянул на отца. – На самом деле… я сейчас собирался уезжать. У меня встреча. С Айзеком.  
  
– Вот как, – отец скрестил руки на груди. – Скажи мне, Дерек поэтому занимается его делами? Из-за вашей дружбы?  
  
– Ты имеешь в виду дружбу между мной и Айзеком или мной и Дереком? – уточнил Стайлз, соображая, как лучше ответить отцу. Он всегда умел потянуть время.  
  
– Стайлз.  
  
– Ладно, ладно! – Стайлз перекинул простыню через веревку и поморщился, когда мокрый конец проехался по его голому предплечью. – Мы с Айзеком… приятели. Уже какое-то время. Сначала с ним Скотт пообщался, потом я подтянулся. Он неплохой парень, пап. А Дерек… ну да, возможно, я немного перестарался, расписывая трудности Айзека, плюс он сам чуть не попал в Систему, рано потерял семью… Короче, как-то так сложилось, что он согласился помочь.  
  
Дереку бы следовало поучиться у Стайлза, как правильно врать.  
  
– Это объясняет твое присутствие в участке в ту ночь, – отец потер лоб ладонью. – И вспоминать не хочу, что ты наплел тогда.  
  
– Я растерялся! Подумал, тебе может не понравиться, что я провожу время с парнем, которого подозревают в убийстве _отца_!  
  
– Никто его не подозревал, Стайлз! По телу Лейхи было видно, что это не работа подростка, это вообще не походило на дело человеческих рук! Мы выполняли стандартную процедуру. Айзека бы отпустили на следующее утро.  
  
– Вместо освобождения на него напал тот чувак, которого к тебе перевели. Интересно, где он схлопотал такое ранение? – самозабвенно врал Стайлз, отлично помня, как Эллисон всадила стрелу в ногу подручного отца. Охотника.  
  
– Не знаю, его перевезли сразу, как он очнулся. Я получил официальный рапорт с массой ничего не значащих формулировок и все, – отец все-таки подошел и помог с простыней. – Значит, встречаешься с Айзеком?  
  
– Сходим съедим пиццу, может в кино заедем.  
  
– В кино тоже с Айзеком? Или в другой компании?  
  
Стайлз поджал губы и укоризненно посмотрел на отца. Тот стойко выдержал сыновний гнев.  
  
– Что ты хочешь услышать, пап?  
  
– Не знаю, – искренне сказал отец. – Я чересчур тебя опекаю?  
  
– В меру, – признал Стайлз. – Просто уже поздно что-то менять. Я… я вляпался во все это по уши.  
  
– А как же «божественная Лидия Мартин»? – тихо спросил отец, усаживаясь на старую табуретку, жертву тяги Стайлза к искусству и однажды забытой родителями банки краски.  
  
– Божественна. Но она любит Джексона, а я… я тут понял, что мне нравится восхищаться ей на расстоянии. У тебя такое было?  
  
– Было, – отец хлопнул рукой по машинке, снова забившейся в эпилептическом припадке. – Я рад, что ты немного разобрался. Меня удивило, что ты поехал к ней после того, как… провел время с Дереком.  
  
– Оу. Серьезно, пап? Тебе не нравится мой бойфренд, но ты готов прочитать мне мораль насчет измен? – Стайлз сунул пустую корзину под стол.  
  
– Есть правильные и неправильные поступки, Стайлз. Я хочу, чтобы ты жил с чистой совестью. Меня не особенно волнует Дерек Хейл, но меня волнует мой сын.  
  
– Все, все, хватит! – застонал Стайлз. – Я навестил одноклассницу, точка. Стайлз не играет за обе команды одновременно, Стайлз, знаешь ли, только недавно со скамейки запасных.  
  
– Мне нравилось, когда ты на ней сидел. Так спокойно было, – пробормотал отец.  
  
– О, ты ужасен! Стыдись! Где твоя радость за меня? – Стайлз запихнул порошок на место и взглянул на часы. – Все, я должен бежать. Привет Мелиссе и оставь мне кусочек, что бы она там ни принесла!  
  
– Вернешься к одиннадцати.  
  
Стайлз, успевший подняться наверх, сбежал по лестнице вниз.  
  
– А если «кино»? И у меня каникулы, помнишь?  
  
– Полночь мое последнее слово, – отец переставил табурет к стене.  
  
– Договорились.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
Колокольчик приветливо звякнул. Стайлз махнул рукой Крисси, его любимой официантке, и двинулся к столику. Айзек приехал раньше него и теперь, устроившись у окна на желто-красном диванчике, потягивал через трубочку молочный коктейль.  
  
Стайлз обменялся с ним рукопожатием, тоже заказал себе коктейль и попросил у Крисси их фирменную пиццу с двойным сыром. Айзек не возражал. Стайлз чувствовал некоторую неловкость: обычно он ходил сюда со Скоттом, видеть напротив другого парня было странновато.  
  
Кроме того, они никогда раньше не разговаривали с Айзеком наедине. Хорошо, что Стайлз коммуникабельный.  
  
– Ты был у Лидии, – проницательно заметил Айзек, когда Стайлзу принесли коктейль и предупредили, что пиццу придется подождать.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз слизнул пенку с трубочки. – Ты был прав, Шерлок, она принимает вот это.  
  
Он протянул Айзеку распечатку, тот быстро просмотрел ее.  
  
– Знакомо. Камден сидел на другом, но судя по воздействию… препараты похожи, – Айзек вытащил из подставки для приборов ножик и начал вертеть его в пальцах.  
  
– Мы должны ей помочь, – Айзек приподнял брови, и Стайлз поправился. – Окей. Я должен ей помочь. Но я без понятия, что надо делать.  
  
– Ты пришел за ответом _ко мне_? – Айзек коротко рассмеялся. – Стайлз…  
  
– Я тоже обожаю, как звучит мое имя, но лучше посоветуй что-нибудь.  
  
– Я не могу, – Айзек сделал несколько глотков. – Стайлз, Камден… у него были проблемы до таблеток. Излишняя агрессивность, он не всегда понимал, что делает. Когда мне стукнуло три, он предложил мне поиграть в снежного человека и запер меня в холодильнике. Работавшем холодильнике. Я потом слег с пневмонией.  
  
– Круто, – Стайлз нахмурился. – В снежного человека.  
  
– Он не со зла. Ему едва исполнилось девять, – Айзек пожал плечами. – По-настоящему проблемы начались позже. За пару лет до выпускного. Камден стал ввязываться в драки, грубил отцу, у него ухудшились оценки. Его отправили сначала к школьному психологу, потом отец нашел ему частного доктора. Камдену прописали седативные, дважды в неделю он ездил на прием, ему стало лучше. Сдал тесты в школе, снова начал нормально тренироваться, отец им гордился. А где-то спустя полгода я застукал его, когда он покупал колеса у одного парня.  
  
– Ты рассказал отцу?  
  
– Нет, – Айзек замолчал.  
  
Крисси принесла им пиццу.  
  
– Почему?  
  
– Камден разозлился, когда понял, что я его видел. Мы поссорились, он не сдержался… я тоже не сдержался.  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
– Я прокусил ему руку. Так, что пришлось накладывать швы, – Айзек запихнул в рот кусок пиццы и медленно прожевал. – Отец посадил меня под домашний арест. Травма мешала Камдену тренироваться, если бы я тогда открыл рот, отец бы все равно мне не поверил.  
  
– И ты решил, что лучше дать брату сторчаться? – Стайлз действительно не понимал Айзека.  
  
– Мне было десять. Меня больше волновало, будет ли все в порядке у Питера Паркера с Мэри Джейн, чем то, что Камден глотает колеса, – Айзек кинул ножик на место.  
  
– Что случилось дальше?  
  
– Ничего. Он не собирался слезать. Ему хватало осторожности, чтобы не попасться отцу, он показывал неплохие результаты в плавании… пока все не покатилось к чертям. Камден стал пропускать занятия, потом – забивать на тренировки отца. Незадолго до выпускного он принимал участие в региональных соревнованиях и с треском провалился. Наркомания и спорт хреново сочетаются, – Айзек растрепал волосы рукой. – Отец впал в ярость. С оценками Камдена его не ждал хороший колледж, вся надежда оставалась на спортивную стипендию. Они несколько раз сильно поругались. Отец орал, что если Камден не поступит, то может проваливать из дома… нес всякую чушь.  
  
– Он не поступил? – у Стайлза пропал аппетит.  
  
Айзек усмехнулся.  
  
– Он перерезал себе вены в нашем подвале. Я почти три дня кровь отмывал, но там до сих пор кое-где... видно. А через неделю после похорон пришел ответ из колледжа, Камдена взяли.  
  
Стайлз шмыгнул носом.  
  
– Фигово.  
  
– Угу, – Айзек взял себе еще пиццы. – Так что я не знаю, как помочь тому, кто сидит на таблетках. Отец узнал о зависимости Камдена уже после его смерти, поэтому… поэтому он был так строг со мной. Не хотел упустить и второго сына.  
  
– Ты рассказывал все это Дереку?  
  
– Кое-что, – Айзек оттянул воротник футболки, будто та его душила. – Дерек не поймет. Он вырос в другой семье, некоторые… нюансы сложно объяснить. Он знает основные вещи, его устраивает моя мотивация, меня – положение в стае. Ты тоже вряд ли поймешь, Стайлз, но мне впервые спокойно за многие годы. Я оборотень, у меня проблемы с контролем, вокруг охотники и придурочный Джексон, и все же… Я чувствую себя защищенным. Мне есть, на кого надеяться.  
  
– Что? – Стайлз отвлекся и снова потянулся к пицце. – О чем ты?  
  
– Если ты попадешь в беду… кого ты будешь ждать? – спросил Айзек.  
  
– Отца, – не задумываясь, ответил Стайлз. – Скотта, Дерека.  
  
– Много, – без тени зависти сказал Айзек. – Я буду ждать только Дерека. Может быть, еще Эрику с Бойдом. Поэтому я рад быть в стае.  
  
– И тебя не пугает вся эта хрень?  
  
– Меня пугает другое, – Айзек задумчиво постучал пальцами по щеке. – А кого будет ждать Дерек, если _он_ попадет в беду? Я знаю, что остальные тоже всегда надеются на него. Он же альфа. Дерек реально сильный, от него фонит, особенно в последнее время. Но если что-то случится…  
  
Стайлз завис. Едва Айзек задал свой вопрос, он отлично знал ответ. Дерек перестал полагаться на кого бы то ни было, узнав, что родной дядя пришил его сестру ради мохнатой шкуры и красных глаз. Дерек не доверял никому. Ни стае, ни друзьям, ни ему, спутнику. Неприятная, болезненная мысль. Стайлз постарался загнать ее, как можно дальше.  
  
– Если что-то случится, Дерек будет себя вести, как Клинт Иствуд, – фыркнул Стайлз. – Молчать и строить из себя героя.  
  
– Мне нравятся вестерны, – кивнул Айзек, сводя беседу на «нет».  
  
Стайлз доел свою порцию, допил коктейль и хотел уже расплатиться за еду, когда вспомнил о своих сомнениях.  
  
– Айзек, а что насчет меня?  
  
– А что насчет тебя? – удивленно моргнул Айзек.  
  
– От Дерека фонит, верно? Ты ощущаешь его волка, потому что он твой альфа. А я? От меня что-нибудь исходит?  
  
– Конечно, – Айзек закусил трубочку. – Особенно когда Дерек рядом. Только Дерек давит, а ты нет.  
  
– Немного подробнее, пожалуйста?  
  
– Дерек… как нависает. У моего волка лапы порой подгибаются, особенно после случая в участке, в то полнолуние. А с тобой иначе, тебя просто не хочется трогать. В смысле, странное такое чувство: хочется держаться от тебя стороной, но в принципе мне нравится, когда ты рядом. Мне не сформулировать, – Айзек почесал шею.  
  
– А напасть? Тебе не хочется на меня напасть? Я не знаю, ну эти ваши волчьи драки, иерархия?  
  
– Спасибо, я на тебя уже как-то нападал, – Айзек передернулся. – Нет. Ты свой, ты стая.  
  
– Ладно, – Стайлз вздохнул. Он не рассказал Дереку о случившемся со Скоттом, и Айзек тоже не пролил свет на произошедшее. Блин.  
  
Как привести Лидию в порядок – неясно, что творится с его волком – тоже непонятно. Зато Айзек его загрузил по полной историей семьи и мыслями о Дереке, который сдохнет в одиночку, но не позовет на помощь. Блеск.  
  
Надо заставить Айзека подружиться со Скоттом, пусть негатив одного уравновешивает идиотскую веру в лучшее в другого. А Стайлз, пожалуй, съездит к Дереку.  
  
И как оказалось, что хмурый волчара стал для него наиболее желанной компанией?  
  


_____________________________

  
  
К Дереку они отправились вместе. Айзеку позвонила Эрика и, узнав, что он со Стайлзом, велела за ней заехать, не слушая никаких возражений. Айзек растерянно передал ее слова, суть которых сводилась к «Стайлз на джипе, а у меня высокий каблук». Железная аргументация, ничего не скажешь.  
  
Они оставили Крисси чаевые, добрались до дома Эрики и ждали ее добрую четверть часа. Наконец она появилась, проигнорировала их с Айзеком возмущение по поводу опоздания и, устроившись на заднем сидении, начала рыться в спортивной сумке.  
  
– Ты переезжаешь к Дереку? – не выдержал Стайлз.  
  
– На несколько дней. Отец в командировке, мамы тоже не будет.  
  
– И ты боишься остаться дома одна? – он посмотрел на нее в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
Эрика широко улыбнулась.  
  
– У меня начались месячные, Стайлз. Моя волчица хочет кого-нибудь убить. Думаю, в присутствии альфы ей станет спокойнее. Еще вопросы?  
  
Стайлз подавился воздухом, Айзек свернулся в клубок на переднем сидении, пряча лицо в сидении. Эрика невозмутимо вернулась к проводимой инспекции среди вещей.  
  
– И не забудь остановиться у аптеки, мне нужны тампоны.  
  
– Ладно, – сквозь зубы пообещал Стайлз, чувствуя, как у него полыхают щеки.  
  
– Прихватить вам с Дереком презервативы, когда я за ними пойду? – бархатным голосом предложила Эрика.  
  
– Достаточно! Я не лезу в твои дела, я отвезу тебя, куда скажешь, просто помолчи! – Стайлз крепче вцепился в руль, Айзек тихо застонал.  
  
– Сразу бы так, – Эрика вытащила пудреницу и поправила помаду на губах.  
  
После остановки у аптеки – пришла очередь мучениям Айзека, Эрика потащила его внутрь вместе с собой – Стайлз втопил педаль газа и быстро доехал до границ территории Хейлов. Прикрытая брезентом Камаро стояла на привычном месте, он припарковался рядом и подал руку Эрике, опасаясь новой волны гнева. Айзек молча прихватил ее сумку, и они втроем зашагали к дому Дерека.  
  
– Чувствуете? – Эрика дернула Стайлза за рукав.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Здесь чужой оборотень, – Айзек прислушался, брови съехались в одну линию. – Нет, ничего не могу разобрать.  
  
– Я тоже, – Эрика настороженно повела головой, выпустила клыки и коротко, раздраженно тявкнула.  
  
Стайлз, поддавшись их тревоге, покопался в себе. Его волк, видимо, дрых без задних ног, потому что внутри стояла полная тишина. Да что не так с этим подарочком от Дерека? Скотту закатывает истерику, а на постороннего вервольфа ноль внимания?  
  
Тем временем Айзек вышел вперед и зашагал к крыльцу. Эрика тоже инстинктивно выдвинула корпус, закрывая Стайлза и… окей, это бесило. Стайлз оттолкнул ее, обогнал Айзека и первым взбежал вверх по ступенькам. Он протянул руку к двери, когда та отворилась – в проеме застыла изящная, очень миловидная блондинка. С ярко-красными глазами.  
  
– Эм!  
  
За спиной незнакомки возник Дерек. Босой, в джинсах на голое тело, растирающий полотенцем волосы.  
  
– Как хорошо, что я сделала начинку с запасом, – блондинка широко улыбнулась и протянула Стайлзу узкую ладонью. На запястье мелькнула необычная татуировка, несколько переплетенных знаков бесконечности. – Я Эмили. Ты уже знаком с моим бетой, Ноланом.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на протянутую руку и приподнял брови.  
  
– В прошлый раз я выслушал целую лекцию насчет того, что не должен прикасаться к оборотням из чужой стаи.  
  
– В этот раз можно, – сухо бросил Дерек.  
  
– Окей, – Стайлз быстро пожал Эмили пальцы. – Я Стайлз, но ты это уже и так поняла.  
  
Эмили легко кивнула и перевела взгляд на его спутников.  
  
– Мои беты. Айзек и Эрика, – отрывисто представил их Дерек. – Альфа Торн.  
  
– Эмили будет достаточно. Не люблю лишних формальностей.  
  
– Торн? Не Кларк? – удивился Стайлз, когда Эмили шагнула в сторону и освободила проход, чтобы они могли войти.  
  
– Дерек? – вернувшиеся к человеческому цвету глаза Эмили покраснели. – Откуда они знают…  
  
– Нолан растрепал. И тебе нечего бояться, Эм, ты же на территории друзей, – с нескрываемой издевкой сказал Дерек. – Никто не выдаст твой секрет.  
  
– Я очень на это надеюсь, Дерек. Я не люблю, когда мои дела приобретают излишнюю огласку. Не все любят выставлять себя напоказ так, как ты. Во всех смыслах.  
  
Дерек поджал губы, а Стайлз удивленно моргнул. Между двумя альфами происходило что-то странное. Двум сильным оборотням настолько тесно на одной территории?  
  
– О какой начинке шла речь? – вмешалась Эрика, встав между Дереком и Эмили.  
  
– Я делаю кесадилью, по рецепту миссис Хейл. Она часто готовила ее, когда мы были детьми, – из позы Эмили ушло напряжение.  
  
– Я с удовольствием помогу, – Эрика повернулась к Айзеку. – Отнеси мою сумку наверх.  
  
Дерек хмыкнул, принюхался и слегка округлил глаза.  
  
– Эм, завари для Эрики ваши травки, – попросил он совсем иным тоном, чем говорил только что.  
  
Ноздри Эмили дернулись.  
  
– Ох, да, конечно. Принеси, у меня в сумке должны быть, – отозвалась она.  
  
– Какие, к черту, травки? – Стайлза достало не понимать, что творится вокруг.  
  
– _Женские_ , – с нажимом сказал Дерек. – Для _таких_ дней.  
  
– Она и тебе успела пожаловаться? – Айзек остановился у подножия лестницы с сумкой Эрики наперевес.  
  
– Нет. У меня есть мой нос! А еще я вырос в окружении женщин-оборотней.  
  
– Лоре даже травки не очень помогали, – вполголоса произнесла Эмили. – Дерек ее побаивался в это время.  
  
– Заткнись, – Дерек накинул полотенце на плечи. – Эм, ты обещала накормить меня, а не устраивать вечер воспоминаний.  
  
– Уже уходим, – Эмили приобняла Эрику за талию и увела за собой на кухню. Айзек поплелся наверх, в комнату Эрики. Стайлз остался наедине с Дереком.  
  
Его волк по-прежнему и ухом не вел. Хотя ему бы стоило возмутиться. В доме Дерека хозяйничает посторонняя девчонка. Очень красивая посторонняя девчонка, которая знает Дерека много лет. Блин.  
  
Стайлз вспомнил, как сегодня днем пытался поддразнить Дерека рассказами о Лидии, и почувствовал себя жалким. Он хвастался, что ему сделала аванс одноклассница, подсевшая на колеса, а Дерек тем временем проводил время… вот так.  
  
Круто, ну просто круто.  
  
– Это и были те дела? Теперь понятно, почему ты так спешил, – Стайлз бы с удовольствием сдержал свой длинный язык, но ему хотелось поговорить об этом. И получить ответы. Желательно очень подробные.  
  
– Да, Эмили вчера сказала, что прилетит, и попросила встретить из аэропорта, – Дерек зевнул и встряхнул все еще влажной головой. Несколько холодных капель попали Стайлзу на лицо, и он поежился. – Пойдем, достанем травы для Эрики.  
  
Дерек толкнул дверь в спальню Лоры – спальню, где Стайлз ни разу не был. Посреди комнаты стояла кровать, на которой Эмили оставила сумку. Дерек пошел к ней, безошибочно отыскивая нужный карман, а Стайлз быстро огляделся по сторонам. Обычная девичья спальня. Обои в мелкий цветок, шкаф из темного дерева, окно, занавески с кружевными оборками, большой медведь в углу, несколько картин на стенах, стеллаж с книгами. Стайлз подошел и стал читать корешки: труды по биологии и медицине, анатомический атлас, несколько классических романов и снова справочники и научные журналы.  
  
– Лора училась на врача. Ей нравилась исцелять. Она думала, что, как оборотень, сможет помочь многим – мы, знаешь ли, умеем забирать физическую боль. Особенно актуальным ее увлечение стало после того, как Питер попал в кому. Она как помешалась на учебе, – Дерек сунул полиэтиленовый пакетик в карман и усмехнулся, глаза его, скользнув по книжкам, застыли. – Ее мечта сбылась. Она помогла Питеру излечиться.  
  
Ладно, сегодня приз за черный юмор переходит от Стайлза к Дереку.  
  
– Зачем она приехала? – Стайлз прислонился спиной к двери, блокируя выход.  
  
– У нее есть кое-какие сведения, которые мне пригодятся. Она сказала, это не телефонный разговор, и оказалась права.  
  
– Ты собираешься со мной поделиться?  
  
– Когда решу, что именно могу тебе сообщить, – честно сказал Дерек. – Сердишься?  
  
– Я привык к твоим недомолвкам, – Стайлз пожал плечами. – Только имей в виду – если мы все сдохнем из-за того, что ты не вовремя промолчал, я на том свете найду твою семью и расскажу им, какой ты козел. Идет?  
  
Дерек показательно поразмышлял, покачав головой из стороны в сторону, будто взвешивал.  
  
– Идет.  
  
Стайлз повернулся, намереваясь уйти, Дерек остановил его, положив руку на плечо. Он приблизил губы к уху Стайлза:  
  
– Между нами уже давно ничего нет. И не показывай Эмили так ярко свои эмоции, она любит играть на чувствах других людей.  
  
– Мне неинтересно, что там между вами…  
  
– Она всегда бьет по самым слабым местам, Стайлз. Будь к этому готов.  
  
Дерек отстранился и подпихнул Стайлза между лопаток.  
  
Вау, просто вау. Зачем он потащился к Айзеку? Зачем согласился подвезти Эрику? Мог остаться дома и провести приятный вечер с отцом и Мелиссой, поедая ее восхитительную стряпню. Нет, ему надо было припереться в логово Хейла, наткнуться на его сексуальную бывшую и вляпаться в интриги, которых он не понимает.  
  
Ах да, и узнать, что Дерек снова играет в секретного агента – умру, но не скажу, что творится в моей жизни. Окей, значит Стайлз оставит свой вопрос насчет Скотта при себе. И с делами Лидии разберется в одиночку.  
  
Дерек заглянул в свою спальню, надел футболку и, присоединившись к девушкам, отдал Эмили пакетик с травами. Та открыла упаковку и поднесла к носу Эрики, как раз обжаривавшей первую порцию кесадильи. Эрика принюхалась и принялась перечислять ингредиенты, Дерек и Эмили довольно кивали в такт ее словам – она не допустила ни единой ошибки. «Волчья угадайка» не прошла даром.  
  
– Я оставлю тебе записку, в какой пропорции лучше всего смешивать, – Эмили высыпала травы в кружку и залила их кипятком. – Хороший рецепт, спас не одно поколение девушек-оборотней.  
  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарила Эрика.  
  
Айзек, подпиравший голову кулаками, скривился. Стайлз его понимал. Что случилось с их Эрикой? Их Эрика уже должна была обгладывать кости незнакомой волчице, а не ворковать с ней этим девчачьим голоском.  
  
Дерек вел себя не лучше. Только что он запугивал Стайлза своей подружкой Эмили, а теперь ошивался рядом с ней у плиты и даже получил по рукам, вполне успешно, впрочем, стащив кусок курицы. И пусть они с Эмили переругивались, обмениваясь издевками, половину из которых Стайлз не догонял, выглядело это очень по-свойски. По-семейному.  
  
Сколько раз Эмили готовила для Дерека? Сколько раз он клянчил у нее куски и ждал, пока она закончит? Нет, Стайлз не хотел этого знать. Не его дело. Точка.  
  
В кухне вкусно запахло подтаявшим сыром, Стайлз невольно вдохнул поглубже. Он не был голоден после съеденной в компании Айзека пиццы, но кесадилья выглядела чертовски аппетитно. Эмили прогнала Эрику садиться, вытащила тарелки и разложила по ним еду. Первая и самая большая порция досталась Дереку, дальше она поставила тарелку перед Стайлзом, затем перед Эрикой. Айзеку обломилось в последнюю очередь.  
  
Кормежка согласно иерархии? Надо спросить у Нолана, не заставляет ли его Эмили пить из собачьей миски на полу у ее ног?  
  
– Вкусно, – искренне сказал Айзек, попробовав. – Никогда не ел такой вкусной кесадильи!  
  
– Там есть секретный ингредиент, – улыбнулась Эмили. – Альфа-мам… миссис Хейл научила нас с Лорой ее готовить. Любимое блюдо Дерека. Рекомендуется делать даже на День Благодарения.  
  
– Не зря я представил тебя Дэнни как Мигеля, – не удержался Стайлз.  
  
Дерек пнул его под столом и шутливо нахмурился. Стайлз чуть не обжег язык, откусив слишком много от своей порции.  
  
Отлично. В присутствии Эмили Дерек вел себя как подросток! Куда делся грозный альфа еще полчаса назад рычавший на чужого оборотня?  
  
– Стайлз останется ночевать? – спросила Эмили, проигнорировав их с Дереком быструю перепалку.  
  
– Меня ждут домой к полуночи.  
  
– Жаль. Нолан много о тебе рассказывал, я хотела с тобой поболтать.  
  
– Разве у вас есть общие темы? – влез Дерек.  
  
– Я тоже люблю готовить, – невозмутимо ответил Стайлз.  
  
Эрика прыснула, Айзек улыбнулся. На его щеке осталось масло от кесадильи.  
  
– В твоей стае еще двое, верно? – Эмили не стала настаивать, ощутив настрой Дерека.  
  
Стайлза вообще настораживало, какой обманчиво мягкой она казалась. Невысокая, хрупкая на вид, с благородной, но неброской внешностью. Хорошо, дорого одета – Стайлз бы поклялся, что эти обычные на вид джинсы стоят под штуку баксов – говорит тихо, часто улыбается. Состоятельная девушка, из тех, кто мелькает в светской хронике, и чьего имени ты не запоминаешь.  
  
Альфа стаи, безжалостная убийца, одержимая жаждой мести с детских лет.  
  
Действительно, _оборотень_.  
  
– У меня еще две беты, – подтвердил Дерек.  
  
– Завтра полнолуние, – Эмили сложила руки на коленях, ее тарелка была пуста. – Ты уверен, что справишься?  
  
– Тебе не лучше заняться проблемами собственной стаи? – Дерек вытер рот салфеткой.  
  
– Как избирательно, Дерек. Недавно ты был не против, что я интересуюсь проблемами твоей стаи.  
  
– И я уже отблагодарил тебя. Более, чем щедро, – радужка Дерека покраснела.  
  
Волк внутри Стайлза впервые лениво трепыхнулся.  
  
– Я оценила твой жест, – улыбка Эмили из сердечной превратилась не в волчью – в змеиную.  
  
– Тогда, я думаю, мы в расчете, – Дерек расслабился и повертел в руках вилку. – Кесадилья вышла отличная, спасибо.  
  
– Я рада, – Эмили повернулась к Эрике, пригубившей заваренные для нее травы. – Лучше пей сразу до дна, это не очень приятно на вкус.  
  
– Я заметила, – Эрика поморщилась и быстро осушила чашку. – Надеюсь, они помогут.  
  
– И я, – покивал Айзек.  
  
Эрика, притворно разозлившись, царапнула его, разодрав шею. Эмили рассмеялась.  
  
– Напоминает наши детские годы! Здесь всегда было шумно.  
  
– Здесь теперь снова бывает шумно, – Дерек взглянул на часы. – Айзек, помоги Эрике прибраться. Я провожу Стайлза до джипа.  
  
Ух ты, Стайлза действительно подвело чувство времени. Без четверти одиннадцать, ему пора.  
  
Дерек накинул свою излюбленную кожаную куртку и молча зашагал рядом со Стайлзом.  
  
– Она еще может нас слышать? – спросил Стайлз, когда они свернули на тропинку.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек остановился. – Что-то не так?  
  
– Я не понял Эрику. Я ждал, что она вцепится твоей Эмили в лицо. А они ведут себя как лучшие подружки. И ты предостерег меня насчет Эмили, но спокойно оставил своих бет с ней наедине.  
  
– У нас говорят, что две волчицы всегда снюхаются, – Дерек поскреб отросшую щетину. – Эмили альфа, Эрика единственная девушка в стае… для них это инстинкт. Вести себя дружелюбно, удерживать своих от свары. И заодно втереться в доверие, вызнать, что можно использовать против соперников. Только Эмили действует осознанно, а Эрика на голом чутье.  
  
– Ты догадывался, что Эрика станет хорошей бетой или укусил ее наугад?  
  
– Я рискнул, – Дерек сощурился и пожевал губу. – Что касается твоего второго вопроса… Эмили альфа. Мы не трогаем чужих бет, это не принято. Ну, за исключением ситуаций, когда конфликт зашел очень далеко. У Эмили есть ко мне счеты, нас связывает разного рода прошлое, и мы не друзья. Но она не тронет мою бету. И поможет неопытному щенку, это тоже инстинкт.  
  
– А я не щенок с ее точки зрения?  
  
– По возрасту, – согласился Дерек. – Но ты мой спутник. С ее точки зрения, ты делишь со мной… все это. Тебе никаких скидок, Стайлз.  
  
– Ух ты! Да я польщен, – Стайлз победно вскинул кулак. – Крутая девчонка-оборотень не считает меня легкой добычей!  
  
– Считает, – уверил его Дерек. – Вся разница в том, что она может вонзить в тебя зубы и будет чувствовать себя в своем праве. Держись от нее подальше, Стайлз.  
  
– А ты держись ко мне поближе, – Стайлз до горла застегнул толстовку, ему стало зябко. – Защити меня, большой хмурый волк.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся, отвернулся, потер ладонью кончик носа и губы. Стайлз потоптался на месте. И вспомнил про установленный отцом комендантский час.  
  
– Мне надо спешить.  
  
– Да, – Дерек поправил воротник куртки.  
  
Они прибавили шагу и быстро добрались до границы территории. Стайлз подошел к джипу, Дерек тенью последовал за ним. Стайлз взялся за ручку двери и ощутил, как его тащат, обхватив посередине туловища.  
  
Дерек рывком усадил его на капот, Стайлз торопливо расставил ноги, дернул Дерека на себя и замер, тяжело дыша. Волк забирал контроль. Стайлз поддался ласковому ворчанию внутри и оскалился.  
  
Руки Дерека легли на грязный металл по обе стороны от бедер Стайлза. Красные глаза призывно светились в темноте, клыки заманчиво блестели. Стайлз откинулся назад, прогибаясь и приглашая, и глухо, угрожающе зарычал, когда Дерек попытался сделать ответное движение.  
  
Волк умел ставить на место даже альфу.  
  
Стайлз провел когтистыми руками по футболке Дерека, осторожно, не разорвав ткань. Тот крупно вздрогнул, пульс сбился, набирая обороты. Стайлз протяжно провыл что-то, царапнул ремень на джинсах и вывернулся, спрыгивая на землю.  
  
Дерек раздраженно лязгнул челюстью, собрался и вернулся в человеческий облик.  
  
– Это еще что за игры? Стайлз!  
  
– Спасибо за ужин, – с резко поднявшимся настроением пробормотал Стайлз, вытер со лба пот и залез в машину. – Спокойной ночи, Дерек!  
  
– Спокойной ночи, – Дерек окинул его темным, тяжелым взглядом. У Стайлза все сладко сжалось внутри, а губы начало покалывать. – Ты потом за это ответишь.  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – Стайлз завел двигатель, впитал напоследок образ Дерека – распахнутая куртка, острые соски, видневшиеся через тонкую ткань футболки, слегка выпирающий бугор ширинки – окей, будет на что подрочить дома, и сдал назад, выезжая на дорогу.  
  
Волк калачиком свернулся под ребрами Стайлза и удовлетворенно зевнул.  
  
Человеческий щенок схватывал все на лету.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
Стайлз уже хотел уходить, когда зацепился взглядом за блестящие побрякушки. Он не особенно хорошо разбирался в женских вещичках – вообще не разбирался, окей – но это не помешало ему самым решительным образом подойти к витрине и уставиться на представленное там великолепие. Кажется, Лидия любила такие громоздкие браслеты.  
  
Девушка-консультант, почуяв потенциального покупателя, подошла к нему и, профессионально улыбнувшись, предложила свою помощь. Стайлз, вздохнув, выдал скороговорку, которой успел осчастливить половину магазинчиков в этом торговом центре. Девушка заговорщески подмигнула и начала доставать украшения из-под витрины.  
  
Хорошо, что у Стайлза накопилось действительно много карманных денег.  
  
Он забрал тихо звенящий бумажный пакет, засунул его в рюкзак и удовлетворенно выдохнул. Стайлз бы сейчас не отказался от материнского совета: поддавшись порыву, он накупил Лидии даже слишком много подарков, теперь следовало определиться, что именно он вручит ей, а что вернется на полки магазинов. Гугл не знал ответ, чем порадовать девчонку, в которую ты сначала был полжизни влюблен, а когда она дала тебе шанс, ты отказал ей, потому что не захотел ее и вроде бы уже в отношениях с одним хмурым парнем. Альфа-оборотнем и твоим, блядь, спутником по совместительству.  
  
Стайлз встряхнулся и растер грудную клетку. Сердце билось болезненно быстро: он с утра здорово сглупил, выпив крепкий кофе после того, как привычно закинулся утром аддералом. Вообще, это все отец виноват. Он сорвался с места после звонка мистера Уиттмора, а слонявшийся по кухне Стайлз машинально приговорил его чашку. Результат не замедлил проявиться. Стайлз с ужасом думал о купленном телевизоре и старался не вспоминать, что еще ему успели продать, пока он наслаждался сочетанием действия кофеина и таблеток.  
  
Зря он послал Лидию. Торчали бы вдвоем, идеальная пара.  
  
Кроме того, Стайлз довольно сильно беспокоился: в прошлый раз передоз аддерала отразился на Дереке, и тот прочитал ему нотацию. Что, если Дерек и теперь просечет? Блин. Стайлзу не хотелось ругаться. Зато ему хотелось пробежать миль пять, поорать в голос, попрыгать на месте, съесть пару бургеров или, скажем, смотаться в Мексику за настоящей текилой.  
  
Почему он просто не вылил гребаный кофе в раковину?  
  
Стайлз вздохнул, поймал себя на том, что притоптывает ногой, и усилием воли прекратил. Надо вернуться домой и попробовать порыться в старых школьных альбомах, помочь отцу с расследованием. Удивительным образом детективная работа всегда его успокаивала. Решено. Он заедет по дороге домой за бургерами – лучше поддаться маленькому порыву, чем реально рвануть в Мексику – и засядет за бумаги.  
  
Чужие пальцы проехались по воротнику его рубашки и дернули, сбивая с намеченного маршрута. Стайлз коротко вскрикнул, обернулся и увидел заулыбавшуюся Эмили.  
  
– Привет, – поздоровалась она, отпустив его воротник. – Какая неожиданная встреча!  
  
– Неожиданная? – переспросил Стайлз. – Или Нолан отследил меня по GPS?  
  
– Разве это так важно? – Эмили повесила сумку себе на локоть. – Главное, у нас выдалась возможность поговорить.  
  
– Я ее не искал, – Стайлз не собирался рассыпаться в любезностях перед бывшей Дерека.  
  
– А я искала. Давай отойдем, – Эмили уверенно взяла его под руку и заставила пройти несколько ярдов.  
  
Стайлз огляделся. Они оказались в тупике. С одной стороны шла стена, с другой виднелись витрины временно закрытого магазина. Он поднял голову наверх: если Стайлз не путает, они находились на территории «слепого пятна», камеры не просматривали пятачок, куда его привела Эмили.  
  
Стоило бы испугаться – но Стайлз отчего-то совершенно не испытывал страха.  
  
– У меня мало времени, – с лица Эмили сползла улыбка, тон стал сухим и деловым. – Уверена, Дерек настроил тебя против меня, но кое в чем он ошибается: я не собираюсь вредить ни ему, ни тебе, ни вашей стае. Я помню, чем обязана его семье и, будем честны, на этом свете в живых осталось слишком мало близких мне людей. Дерек один из них, нравится нам обоим это или нет. Кроме того, наши интересы не пересекаются, я могу быть доброй к нему без ущерба собственным планам.  
  
– Ваши интересы пересекаются, – перебил ее Стайлз. – Нолан.  
  
– Даже Дерек не настолько самоуверен, чтобы не понимать: между ним и мной Нолан выберет меня. Связи в стаи сильнее дружеских, – отрезала Эмили. – Стайлз. Дерек неплохо играет в эти игры, но порой ему не хватает гибкости. Поэтому я немного помогу… вам обоим. Поделюсь с тобой информацией, и, кто знает, вдруг она тебе пригодится.  
  
– Информация? – Стайлз вынул руку из кармана, где вслепую набирал на телефоне номер Дерека. – Что за информация?  
  
– Кое-что о таких, как ты. О Дереке. Об оборотнях, – Эмили вздохнула. – Но у меня нет времени говорить, поэтому мне придется использовать другой способ.  
  
– Какой? – Стайлз вскинулся. – У тебя с собой флешка? Еще один китенок? Или ты напишешь мне подробное письмо на электронку? Или…  
  
– Это похоже на… – Эмили пощелкала пальцами в воздухе, припоминая. – Мелдинг. Я правильно произнесла?  
  
– Никогда не поверю, что ты смотрела «Стар Трек»! – мотнул головой Стайлз. – Ни за что в жизни!  
  
– Я нет. Нолан смотрел. И Дерек, – Эмили еще раз поправила сумку. – Так как насчет небольшого мелдинга?  
  
– Оу, я не знаю, я…  
  
– Отлично, – не слушая его бормотание, сказала Эмили. Оглянулась назад, удостоверившись, что никого нет и, отрастив на левой руке когти, вонзила их сзади в шею Стайлза.  
  
Боль от пореза неприятно прокатилась по телу, Стайлз хотел вывернуться из хватки – и внезапно его оглушило полезшими в мозг картинками. Стайлз открыл рот, почувствовал, как закатываются его глаза, и чуть не потерял сознание. Что бы ни делала с ним Эмили, это было отвратно. Полный отстой.  
  
А еще Стайлз впервые испытал такое странное ощущение: будто его собственному мозгу тесно в черепной коробке. Внутри роились чужие воспоминания, во рту стало кисло, а на губах мокро. Эмили выдернула когти, побледнев под ее идеально нанесенным макияжем, а Стайлз растер по рту непонятную жидкость.  
  
Офигенно. Давно у него не шла носом кровь.  
  
Он забрал протянутый Эмили бумажный платок, запрокинул голову назад – шея отозвалась болью – и покосился на свою собеседницу.  
  
– Это был вулканский захват, а не мелдинг! – прогундосил он. – Дерек тебя убьет! Ты изрезала мне шею!  
  
– Прости, – Эмили дала ему новый платок. – Альфы так делятся воспоминаниями. Могут забрать, могут дать. Просмотри их на досуге. И…  
  
А вот наблюдать, как Эмили колеблется, было приятно.  
  
– Сложно отдать только те воспоминания, которые хочешь. Я буду благодарна, если ты не станешь использовать против меня то, что увидишь, – попросила Эмили.  
  
Здорово сыграно, но Стайлз ей не верил.  
  
– Не стану. Если не возникнет такая необходимость, – Стайлз пошевелил носом: вроде бы больше не капало.  
  
– Подходит, – Эмили провела кончиками пальцев по его шее. – Вот как. Процесс регенерации запустился, хотя Дерека здесь нет?.. Я приехала вовремя.  
  
– О чем ты? Это что, какое-то неписаное правило для альф? Нагони побольше туману, будешь круче выглядеть?  
  
Эмили звонко рассмеялась и расслабленно покрутила на пальце жемчужное ожерелье.  
  
– Забавно. Дерек нашел себе Нолана, с которым можно еще и спать.  
  
Стайлз застыл, Эмили быстро взглянула на часы.  
  
– Меня ждет такси. Увидимся, Стайлз.  
  
Каблуки простучали по плитке, Эмили скрылась за поворотом, а Стайлз, находясь в анабиозе, запихнул в карман джинсов окровавленные платки и сглотнул.  
  
Ему срочно нужно умыться. Да. Сначала уборная, а потом все остальное.  
  
Дерек предупреждал, что Эмили бьет по самым слабым местам. Волчара оказался прав. Стайлз усилием воли заблокировал чужие воспоминания, дементорами летавшие среди его собственных, и потащился в направлении заветных букв, обещавших посетителям толчок и раковину с холодной водой.  
  
Временами он пиздец как ненавидел это дерьмо.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
Дома его встретил отец. Стайлз расспросил его о встрече с Уиттмором-старшим и обрадовался, услышав хорошие новости: отцу Джексона почти удалось убедить управление вернуть шерифу Бикон-Хиллз его работу. И он согласился написать характеристику для Айзека.  
  
Стайлз изобразил радость и сбежал в свою комнату. Извернувшись в ванной, он осмотрел шею – ни следа царапины – плеснул себе в лицо водичкой и, возвратившись в комнату, решительно потянулся к загодя принесенным фотоальбомам.  
  
Телефон запищал, информируя о сообщении от Скотта. Тот уточнял, во сколько они встретятся перед тем, как ехать к Лидии. Стайлз набил ответ, отправил его и, сдавшись, прикрыл лицо руками. Дерек позвонил ему, едва Стайлз спустил испачканные платки в унитаз торгового центра. На мгновение Стайлз перепугался, что тот все знает про поступок Эмили, но он ошибся. Дерек всего лишь напомнил о грядущем полнолунии, быстро спросил, все ли у Стайлза в порядке, и запретил под любым предлогом появляться у него дома.  
  
Соврав, что все окей, Стайлз клятвенно пообещал провести всю ночь у Лидии и не лезть в волчьи развлечения. Он собирался утаить поступок Эмили не ради нее, а ради самого себя. Ему хватало мозгов, чтобы сообразить: последняя фраза про Нолана была, скорее всего, местью рассерженной женщины, но менее стремной она от этого не становилась. Да и некоторые другие вживленные ему картинки… Стайлз не желал этого знать.  
  
К сожалению, тусовавшихся в родном городе сверхъественных существ вообще мало заботили желания Стайлза.  
  
Дерек, очевидно уже в красках представлявший себе полнолуние в компании не нашедших якоря оборотней, не заметил его лжи. Стайлза кольнула совесть, когда Дерек проворчал в его адрес что-то похожее на нежности – из разряда «береги себя, придурок, рад, что ты в норме». Но тут шея страшно зачесалась, и Стайлз подрастерял свое чувство вины. У Дерека свои проблемы, у Стайлза свои.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз вынырнул из воспоминаний, растер себе щеки и стал перелистывать страницы фотоальбома. Его редко подводила интуиция, он знал, что среди этого хлама есть что-то, что поможет им с отцом. Надо только продолжать пытаться.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
Сутки спустя, вернувшись из разгромленного канимой и охотниками полицейского участка, Стайлз без сил свалился на кровать и уставился в потолок. Кажется, он дошел до ручки. Надо будет одолжить у Лидии ее волшебные таблетки или попросить Скотта вынюхать, кто в школе торгует колесами. А деньги он возьмет у Дерека, тот не разорится от пары сотен.  
  
Интересно, как там Дерек?  
  
Стайлз утомленно вздохнул и, извернувшись, стащил с себя потную рубашку и футболку. Ему тут же стало зябко, холодок лизнул кожу, соски застыли, по плечам побежали мурашки. Стайлз выругался, с трудом слез с постели и, стараясь не задумываться, что делает, разыскал старую куртку с выцветшей надписью «Хейл» на спине. Он плотно замотался в ткань, застегнул шмотку до горла и вернулся в кровать.  
  
Ничего не скажешь, удачно заглянул на тусовку.  
  
Вечеринка по случаю дня рождения Лидии оказалась именно таким провалом, какой и пророчил Айзек. Стайлза передернуло от всплывшей в памяти картинки: безупречно одетая и накрашенная Лидия бродит по пустому дому с полным подносом стаканов с пуншем, а они со Скоттом и Эллисон мнутся, не зная, куда себя деть. Ладно, у Скотта хватило мозгов позвать команду по лакроссу, а сам Стайлз вовремя вспомнил о заведенных в «Джунглях» знакомствах. Может, геи и трансвеститы были не лучшей компанией кучке школьников, но дом хотя бы наполнился смехом и разговорами.  
  
Все шло почти неплохо, пока Стайлз не ужрался этим гребаным пуншем и… Окей, никаких соплей, он не будет вспоминать, как ему чудился отец, винящий его в смерти матери. Лучше сразу перейти к той части, где сволочь Скотт заставил его протрезветь и сдохнуть от ужаса – среди веселящихся гостей разгуливал Джексон и отсутствовала Лидия.  
  
Лучшее полнолуние в его жизни. Почти такое же крутое, как то, когда Скотт полез лизаться с Лидией и убежал в ночь, сорвав наручники.  
  
С другой стороны, нет худа без добра: спасибо пьяным забавам тех придурков, что столкнули Мэтта в бассейн. Было приятно наконец выяснить личность хозяина канимы.  
  
Гораздо менее приятно оказалось столкнуться со сладкой парочкой «канима плюс свихнувшийся Мэтт» в полицейском участке. Господи, он чуть не подставил отца под удар! Какие же они со Скоттом оба кретины, как они не догадались, что Мэтт первым делом отправится уничтожать имевшиеся против него улики?  
  
Сын шерифа! Да он не то, что Робин, он просто идиот, тупее мистера Элмо из улицы Сезам!  
  
Стайлз свернулся в клубок и закусил костяшку большого пальца. В ушах до сих пор стоял голос Мэтта, приказавшего приковать отца. И папины успокаивающие интонации – только теперь Стайлз знал, что за ними ничего нет, пустота. Ему шестнадцать, а не шесть, он слишком хорошо понимает, что люди смертны, а его отец не надевает по ночам костюм супергероя, чтобы держать злодеев в трепете.  
  
Но, пожалуй, самой стыдной эмоцией минувшей ночи было разлившееся по венам облегчение, когда он увидел Дерека. Айзек чертовски прав, Стайлз надеялся, что само присутствие Дерека неведомым образом моментально все поправит. Впрочем, чуда не случилось: ведь милашка Джексон доставил к ним Дерека парализованным и каким-то дезориентированным. С другой стороны, в следующее мгновение Джексон цапнул и самого Стайлза, уложив его под бок Дереку, и в этот момент его прошибло такое равнодушие, что Стайлз перестал дергаться.  
  
Сейчас они тут все совсем негероически сдохнут, и вся эта фигня закончится. Аминь, блядь.  
  
Увы, Мэтт и здесь подкачал. Стайлз нихрена не слышал, о чем он там разливался Скотту, но Дерек то и дело морщился, как будто объелся лимонов. А потом вполголоса пересказывал в своей обычной манере, вычленяя только суть: «брат Айзека скинул Мэтта в бассейн, когда тот был малолеткой, приятели Камдена не помогли ему выбраться, папаша Лейхи запретил щенку кому-то рассказывать о случившемся. Теперь этот псих мстит».  
  
В собственной голове Стайлз украсил историю подробностями, но делиться ими вслух не стал – Дерек выглядел пиздец злым и продолжал протыкать себе бедро отращенными когтями, выпуская наружу порченую кровь. Сам Стайлз лежал, не шевелясь, чувствуя, впрочем, что в этот раз яд ощущается иначе. Он исцелялся гораздо медленнее Дерека, но быстрее, чем в гараже у механика. Ладно, их связь в первый раз приносила реальную пользу.  
  
Стайлз бы с удовольствием забыл, как размеренно считал секунды, отбивая в голове минуты. Ждал, пока Дерек придет в себя и как-нибудь решит проблему с Мэттом и, что самое главное, вытащит отца. Стайлз добрых полчаса обосновывал Дереку, почему спасение бывшего шерифа Бикон-Хиллз его приоритетная задача на ближайшее время, пока Дерек шепотом не приказал ему заткнуться, уверив, что прекрасно, нахрен, все понял.  
  
И добавил, что отцом Стайлза займется после того, как убедится, что Стайлз в безопасности. Это вывело их на новый виток увлекательного спора, который закончился, когда охотники швырнули дымовую бомбу в участок, в комнату влетел Скотт, а Дерек, спотыкаясь, поднялся на ноги.  
  
Дальнейшее и вовсе больше походило на дешевый ужастик. И запомнилось Стайлзу вспышками – вот Скотт тащит его, запирая за собой поочередно все двери, а Джексон ломится за ними, сбивая замки. Вот Стайлз ползет к камере, где оставил отца, а волк внутри скалится, захлебываясь слюной, и трясется от ярости. Вот он достигает нужного места – и видит, как потерявший сознание, но с виду вполне живой отец лежит на грязном полу, а Дерек практикует на Джексоне свое звериное карате, пока Мелисса тихо рыдает за решеткой.  
  
Вот все затихает, паралича больше нет, и никого нет – ни Скотта, ни Мэтта, ни Джексона, ни охотников.  
  
И Дерека, кстати, тоже нет.  
  
Зато есть стонущий после удара по затылку отец, и Мелисса, только что познакомившаяся с бездной.  
  
Стайлз плотнее вцепился в старую, проношенную на локтях куртку и стиснул зубы. Приехавшие медики ввели ему успокоительное и осмотрели гематому отца, сообщив, что удар пришелся по касательной, хорошо бы сделать томографию, но если шериф очень торопится, то может заглянуть в больницу попозже.  
  
Отец и правда торопился. Участок быстро заполнился людьми: коллеги отца, врачи, местные журналисты, родственники погибших. Стайлз заметил среди толпы мистера Уиттмора и с трудом подавил истеричное желание сообщить ему, что все эти трупы – дело рук его драгоценного Джексона. Но Стайлзу слово никто не давал. С него быстро сняли показания – «да, это был Мэтт Дэлер, нет, я ничего толком не видел, он вколол мне какую-то дрянь и оставил лежать в камере». После чего отец подозвал Фрэнка и попросил закинуть Стайлза домой.  
  
А сам остался разбираться с делами.  
  
Стайлз обнял подушку и зарылся в нее лицом. В другое время он чувствовал бы себя обиженным, расстроился бы, что не удастся принять участия в расследовании, но сейчас… сейчас он был рад находиться дома, в стороне от всего этого. Стайлз не хотел видеть ни Скотта, ни Дерека, ни стаю, ни Аржентов, вообще никого. Зато не отказался бы от компании отца, а еще лучше – мамы.  
  
Плечи судорожно дернулись, Стайлз всхлипнул и сорвано выдохнул. В доме стояла тишина, и издаваемые им самим звуки резали уши, представляясь неестественно громкими. Стайлз плотно сжал веки – по щекам побежали быстрые горячие ручейки – и жалобно застонал. Волк внутри метнулся, как встревоженный пес. Правильно, псина принадлежала Дереку, вот и тычется Стайлзу в ребра, пытаясь утешить.  
  
Стайлз перевел дыхание, слезы высохли сами собой. Он протянул руку, нащупал салфетку, шумно высморкался и выкинул бумажный шарик на пол. Выплеск эмоций помог. Стайлз растер покрасневшие глаза, шмыгнул носом и улегся поудобнее, перестал крючиться. Расправил плечи, поморгал и закусил губу.  
  
По идее, ему следовало позвонить минимум трем людям. Сначала отцу, спросить, как он там, затем Скотту, чья мать только что узнала, что ее сын – монстр, а потом Дереку – проверить, как у него дела. Стайлз вытащил телефон и откинул его подальше от себя.  
  
Пошло все к черту.  
  
Хотя нет. Одного человека он все-таки должен навестить.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
Стайлз приготовился сдаться и перестать стучать, когда Мелисса ему открыла.  
  
– Скотта нет дома.  
  
– Я не к нему, – Стайлз придержал дверь рукой и сделал движение корпусом, намекая, что хочет войти.  
  
Мелисса, поколебавшись, пропустила его внутрь. Стайлз запер замок.  
  
– Тебе нужна медицинская помощь? У меня на кухне аптечка, я сейчас…  
  
– Он уже несколько месяцев такой, – сказал Стайлз, прислонившись спиной к двери. – Это был несчастный случай, понимаете, то, из-за чего он превратился в оборотня. У него были проблемы – контроль, все такое, но это в прошлом. Скотт вас не тронет – он никого не трогал. Вы в безопасности.  
  
Мелисса оторвала взгляд от пола и завела прядку за ухо.  
  
– Не забудь уговорить отца сделать томографию? Это важно.  
  
Ладно, Стайлзу не привыкать говорить в пустоту.  
  
– Тот… чувак с хвостом. Ящерица-гуманоид – это Джексон, Джексон Уиттмор, сокапитан Скотта в сборной по лакроссу. Он никому не хочет зла, им управляют. Управляли. Мэтт. Парень с пушкой. А второй, который с ним дрался – мужик с красными глазами – он не опасен. Честно, он хороший парень.  
  
– Я бы посоветовала и тебе пройти обследование, некоторые травмы малозаметны, но приводят к неприятным последствиям.  
  
– Мой отец ничего не знает. Я не в восторге оттачивать на нем умение лгать, но он все, что у меня есть. Если вы расскажете ему об этом – о том, что здесь творится – он влезет в это с головой. И умрет. Я не хочу остаться сиротой.  
  
За окном проехала машина, звякнул велосипедный звонок. Стайлз поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом со смотревшей на него Мелиссой, и, сглотнув, шепнул:  
  
– Пожалуйста.  
  
– Ты тоже? – Мелисса выпрямилась.  
  
– Нет, – мотнул головой Стайлз. – Я…  
  
«Я – непонятная хрень с невнятными способностями».  
  
Вместо ответа он развел руками и напомнил:  
  
– Отец.  
  
– Я сказала всем, что Мэтт обманул меня. Что никакого ранения не было.  
  
– Спасибо, – Стайлз облизнул сохнущие губы. – Скотт действительно…  
  
– Тебе пора домой, Стайлз, – перебила его Мелисса. – Когда вернешься, обязательно поешь – хоть немного, выпей сладкого чаю, прими душ и попробуй уснуть. Я сейчас дам тебе таблетки, они помогут.  
  
– Не надо, – Стайлз почесал затылок. – Я попробую. Хорошо. Спасибо еще раз.  
  
Он развернулся, неловко схватился за ручку и остановился. Мелисса быстро подошла к нему, крепко обняла, прижав ладонь к темечку – как делала мама – и поцеловала Стайлза в щеку.  
  
А потом вытолкала его на улицу.  
  
Стайлз сбежал с крыльца, сел в джип и вернулся домой.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
Рекомендации Мелиссы помогли. Стайлз сжевал купленный бургер, затолкал в рот картошку и отправился мыться. Он проторчал под душем добрую четверть часа: струи воды били по макушке, выбивая прочь дурные воспоминания и полные пессимизма мысли. Стайлз вытерся, натянул чистые трусы, снова завернулся в куртку и вернулся в комнату. Он задернул шторы, ответил отцу на смску и забрался под одеяло. Стайлз не сомневался, что будет до изнеможения пялиться в пустоту, но его почти сразу сморило, и он отрубился без задних ног.  
  
Когда он проснулся, за окном успело стемнеть. Стайлз зевнул, перекатился на живот и повел плечами. Тело нагрелось, ему стало жарковато и чуть неудобно, в голове шумело. Он прислушался к доносившимся снизу звукам и улыбнулся: отец вернулся домой. Стайлз успокоено зевнул еще разок, от души, едва не вывихнув челюсть, и расслабленно потянулся.  
  
Полувставший член приятно проехался по простыне, и Стайлз изумленно уставился себе между ног. Он, конечно, много раз видел собственную эрекцию, но не ждал ее сейчас, после всех треволнений прошедших суток. Стайлз нахмурился – и припомнил, что ему только что снилось.  
  
Вернее, это был не совсем сон. А оставленный Эмили подарочек.  
  
Нет, Стайлз догадывался, ради чего она в принципе затеяла эту игру, и со скрипом признавал, что переданная ею информация полезна. И Эмили, очевидно, действительно на стороне Дерека и его стаи. Он бы испытывал к ней благодарность – не награди она его заодно вот этим.  
  
 _Крохотный эпизод, короткометражка из прошлого: незнакомая Стайлзу квартира, светлая и просторная. Спальня, залитая утренним светом, смятая подушка, еще хранящая отпечаток чужой головы. Тарелка с тостами, стакан апельсинового сока – запахи ярче и острее, чем Стайлз привык – Дерек, нагишом сидящий рядом с «ним». Дерек выглядит моложе, у него немного другая прическа, он гладко выбрит, на плече длинные красные царапины.  
  
Стайлз знает, чьими когтями они оставлены.  
  
– Эми, – улыбается Дерек и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать._  
  
«Эми».  
  
Спасибо тебе, Эми, за чудесный бонус. Стайлз обязательно как-нибудь использует и это воспоминание тоже. Например, выстебет Дерека за эксперименты с волосами или начнет требовать завтрак в постель.  
  
С другой стороны, красотке Эмили не откажешь в мозгах. Стайлз и не догадывался, что его слабым местом окажется вот это. До него вообще не доходило, насколько он впутался, увяз, утонул в Дереке, пока его не ткнули туда мордой, как напортачившего щенка.  
  
Стайлз стукнул кулаком по матрасу и свернулся калачиком. Больше игнорировать проблему не получалось, а рассасываться она не желала. Стайлз по-идиотски, безнадежно, до чертиков влюбился в Дерека. Когда это случилось, зачем это случилось – Стайлз не имел ни малейшего представления. Но прямо сейчас его накрыло, озарило – как будто он долго бился над сложной задачкой и вдруг увидел решение, простое, изящное, совершенно элементарное. Стайлз задохнулся и стиснул ноги. Член удобно улегся между ними, по телу прошла волна.  
  
Он не станет дрочить, пока его мозг переживает самое великое открытие за последнее десятилетие.  
  
Стайлз перекатился на спину, распахнул глаза и почувствовал, как его затапливает изнутри незнакомая горячая волна, щекочет внутренности и побуждает тупо улыбаться. Плевать на Дерека, Стайлз никогда не ощущал себя настолько влюбленным – даже в самые светлые их моменты с Лидией. Ему стало совсем жарко, Стайлз машинально расстегнул куртку и остановился. Неторопливо провел раскрытыми ладонями по ее полам, поддел ногтем зубчик молнии. Крепко сжал материю в руках и выгнулся, внезапно представив на себе руки Дерека. Его губы. Тяжесть вжимающихся в него бедер.  
  
Бездумно дотронулся до затвердевших, болезненно чувствительных сосков, судорожно дернул пахом, трахая воздух, и детально четко, до малейших ощущений вспомнил, как тяжелый, скользкий от смазки член Дерека ткнулся ему между ягодиц, надавил на дырку и, мягко преодолев препятствие, вошел. Как это было круто и страшно, каким он казался огромным, как он идеально заполнил Стайлза внутри, каким счастливым Стайлз был в тот момент. Как охуенно оказалось лежать с широко разведенными ногами и вздрагивать от каждого толчка, пока Дерек нацеловывал его шею и тихо рычал ему на ухо.  
  
Как…  
  
Стайлз шлепнулся на задницу, загнанно дыша. На трусах расплывалось мокрое пятно – неприятность, не случавшаяся с ним уже года два, если не считать того раза, когда Стайлз отсасывал Дереку посреди дороги. Но это не в счет, там имелись особые обстоятельства.  
  
Стайлз неловко снял трусы, вытер ими член и полез за новыми. Он добавил к своему наряду штаны, спохватившись, снял куртку Дерека, стыдливо запихнув ее под подушку, и напялил старую футболку. Испачканную тряпку он по дороге закинул в корзину для белья, прикрыв своей грязной рубашкой, и сбежал вниз.  
  
Ему срочно надо отвлечься. Например, на еду.  
  
Стайлз как раз мастерил угрожающих размеров сэндвич – брат-близнец того, что однажды скормила ему Эрика – когда в кухню зашел отец.  
  
– И мне.  
  
Кивнув, Стайлз собрал еще одного монстра и положил еду на просторную тарелку.  
  
– Ты там телек смотришь?  
  
– Неспящие в Сиэтле, – кивнул отец и прихватил из холодильника пакет молока и два стакана.  
  
Они вошли в гостиную, Стайлз с ногами забрался на диван и устроил тарелку на коленях.  
  
– Крутой коп после тяжелого дня находит утешение в старой мелодраме, – ухмыльнулся он. – Я же могу снова называть тебя крутым копом?  
  
– Мне вернули значок, – согласился отец. – И это хорошая мелодрама. Мы с твоей мамой ходили на ее премьеру.  
  
– Окей, – Стайлз задрал руки, признавая поражение. – И она тебе понравилась? Когда вы ходили?  
  
Отец рассмеялся и откусил от своего сэндвича.  
  
– Я тогда не очень запомнил, в чем суть фильма.  
  
– И прямо сейчас во мне борется любопытство и отвращение, – признался Стайлз.  
  
– Твоя мама была приличной девушкой, Стайлз! – отец отвесил ему подзатыльник и слегка убавил звук.  
  
Стайлз хмыкнул и с чавканьем набросился на еду. Он наконец полностью очнулся. Стайлзу хотелось есть, пить и дурачиться. В детстве мама частенько прикрикивала на них за слишком шумные или опасные с ее точки зрения игры.  
  
Они с отцом дожевали сэндвичи, ополовинили пакет молока, и Стайлз прислонился щекой к его плечу, наблюдая за Мег Райан. Отец осторожно убрал стаканы подальше от конечностей Стайлза и погладил его по затылку.  
  
– Стайлз… Что-то происходит?  
  
– Что? – Стайлз отвлекся и почесал кончик носа о плечо.  
  
– Ты так смотришь… – отец помолчал. – Помнишь, как мы ездили на Большой каньон?  
  
– Смутно, – признался Стайлз. – Так, общие впечатления.  
  
– У меня выдалось несколько свободных дней на работе, и мы решили съездить. Каждая американская семья должна побывать там, а мы с твоей мамой очень хотели действовать правильно. И показать каньон тебе.  
  
– Мне стукнуло лет шесть?  
  
– Да, что-то около того. Твоя мама собрала нам еду в дорогу, мы с ней пролистали путеводитель, она заставила меня заучить несколько общих фактов. И оказалась права, ты не умолкал всю дорогу, я рассказывал все, что запомнил. Потом она начала тебе зачитывать прямо из книжки, ты все выспрашивал и выспрашивал…  
  
– Ты пытаешься намекнуть, что я все такой же несносный?  
  
– Нет, – отец потер глаза. – Мы приехали, перекусили и повели тебя на смотровую площадку. Я уже приготовился к новой тысяче вопросов, а ты подошел, уставился вниз и умолк. Стоял, смотрел, смотрел и не шевелился, мы даже забеспокоились. А потом обернулся, взглянул на нас, и снова прилип к ограде. Нам удалось тебя увести только через час.  
  
– Я этого не помню, – Стайлз смущенно нахмурился. – Я помню, что ездили, но вот этого… неа.  
  
– У тебя сейчас такие же глаза. Будто ты видишь то, что просто не в силах вынести, – закончил отец. – Так что происходит, сынок?  
  
Стайлз повертел в пальцах пульт и вздохнул. Он врет отцу о реальных проблемах Бикон-Хиллз, он уговорил солгать Мелиссу. Надо хоть в чем-то быть честным.  
  
– Дерек, – признался Стайлз. – Я тут… Короче, мой новый Большой каньон это Дерек. Прости, пап.  
  
– Все в порядке, – отец бережно сжал его плечо. – Но я надеюсь, что ты для него значишь не меньше.  
  
– Я тоже на это надеюсь, – рассмеялся Стайлз, мечтая побыстрее переменить неловкую тему. – Я к нему съезжу завтра?  
  
– Хорошо.  
  
Отец кивнул, разлил по стаканам остатки молока и прибавил звук. Стайлз устроился рядом с ним и расслабился. Все были живы, а на экране телефона осталась висеть пока неотвеченная смска.  
  
От Дерека.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
Против обыкновения, Дерек встретил его у границ своей территории. Стайлз удивился, увидев застывшую рядом с Камаро напряженную фигуру – Дерек обычно вел себя очень расслабленно в лесу, никаких тебе хмурых рож и сжатых губ.  
  
Или представление устроено в честь Стайлза? Но когда он успел накосячить-то?  
  
Мотор джипа затих, Стайлз вытащил ключи из замка зажигания и вылез наружу. Дерек двинулся к нему, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
– Что не так? – смирился Стайлз.  
  
– Пойдем, – Дерек беспокойно потянул его за локоть, открыл ворота и пихнул Стайлза внутрь, за ограду.  
  
– Хейл?  
  
– Двигай, – коротко приказал Дерек, подтолкнув его в спину.  
  
Стайлз послушно свернул на нужную тропку, недоумевая, что за хрень творится. Дерек шел почти рядом: он держался на полшага назад и сбоку, словно прикрывал Стайлза… незнамо от чего.  
  
Они в молчании достигли крыльца. Дерек принюхался, с силой втягивая в воздух, кивнул и открыл входную дверь. Стайлз кинул на пол рюкзак, засунул руки в карманы и повернулся к Дереку лицом – тот тщательно запирал замок, что не делал на памяти Стайлза еще ни разу.  
  
– Окей. Выкладывай.  
  
Дерек дернул бровью, нахмурился еще больше и повесил кожанку на крючок. Стайлз, поколебавшись, снял толстовку – по ощущениям, температура в доме достигала минимум семидесяти пяти градусов. Дерек обогнул его по дуге и направился в кабинет отца. Стайлз раздраженно пошлепал за ним, плюхнулся на уже знакомый диван и закинул ногу на ногу. Дерек уселся в потертое кожаное кресло и оперся локтями на столешницу.  
  
– Плохие новости, – сообщил он и снова заткнулся.  
  
– Я догадался, – не пытаясь скрыть нотки сарказма в голосе, ответил Стайлз. – А хорошие есть?  
  
– Нет, – отрезал Дерек. – Только плохие.  
  
– Я весь внимание.  
  
– Мать Эллисон покончила с собой.  
  
– Что? – Стайлз едва не подпрыгнул на своем месте. – Мать Эллисон? Мы говорим про Викторию Аржент? Да она бы…  
  
– Я ее ранил, когда вытаскивал Скотта. Запустился процесс обращения, и она предпочла умереть, лишь бы не стать волчицей.  
  
Стайлз взглянул в глаза Дереку и стиснул пальцы на левой руке, пока ногти не вонзились в кожу. Окей, он вроде бы давно забыл, как бояться Дерека, так что возникшая эмоция оказалась в новинку. Ни следа мягкости и нежности на выученном наизусть лице, только застывшая жесткая маска и холодный, без тени раскаяния взгляд.  
  
Из-за Дерека погибла мама Эллисон. То есть, будем честны, у Стайлза кишки пытались распрямиться от ужаса, когда она его окликала на занятиях, но она все равно была матерью Эллисон и…  
  
Охотницей, которая собиралась убить Скотта, не причинившего никому никакого вреда.  
  
Стайлз не знал, что испытывает.  
  
– Теперь у Аржентов ко мне двойной счет. Раньше проблемой был в основном Джерард, он мстит за Кейт. Теперь наша договоренность с Крисом полетела к черту. Он не простит мне смерть жены, – выдал Дерек с пугавшим Стайлза спокойствием. – И Эллисон тоже захочет возмездия. Им нужна моя голова, а желательно моя – и всей моей стаи.  
  
– Круто. Это все плохие новости или ты оставил что-то на сладкое? – губы плохо слушались, Стайлзу становилось все больше не по себе.  
  
– Нет, – Дерек пристально посмотрел на него. – Скотт попросился в стаю, чтобы сливать информацию Джерарду. И шпионит для него до сих пор.  
  
– Чувак! – запротестовал Стайлз, нутром чувствуя, что Дерек говорит правду.  
  
– Я слышал их прошлой ночью в участке. Джерард шантажирует его. Думаю, он угрожал причинить вред матери Скотта, – Дерек продолжал строить из себя лишенного эмоций робота. – Я подозревал, что Скотт ведет свою игру, я видел, как странно он себя вел, когда мы ловили Джексона в первый раз. Теперь я знаю точно.  
  
– Дерек, я не…  
  
Дерек кивнул.  
  
– Ты не был в курсе.  
  
Стайлз откинул голову назад, шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Черт, как же хреново. Ладно, он должен это сделать.  
  
– Я… мог догадаться.  
  
Дерек вскинулся.  
  
– Что?  
  
Помявшись, Стайлз объяснил:  
  
– Я заезжал к Скотту вечером того дня, когда мы… короче, когда мы переспали. Ну знаешь…  
  
– Похвастаться, – безжалостно вставил Дерек.  
  
– Иди на хер, – Стайлз поморщился. – В общем, мы поболтали, слово за слово, решили повозиться, по-дружески, и у меня вырвался волк. Я отбросил Скотта и нарычал на него. Глаза, когти, все, как полагается.  
  
– Почему ты не рассказал?  
  
Стайлз с дивана видел, как у Дерека еще больше заострились скулы. Под кожей заиграли желваки.  
  
– Тебя не касаются наши отношения со Скоттом. Я не хотел, чтобы между вами возникли новые терки.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся и мотнул головой.  
  
– В бассейне ты говорил, что доверяешь мне.  
  
– А ты ответил, что мы друг другу не верим, – напомнил Стайлз. – Я перенял твою точку зрения.  
  
Дерек моргнул, сжал переносицу, зажмурившись, и убрал руку от лица.  
  
– Справедливо. Это еще не все.  
  
– Действительно? Клан Аржентов на нас войной, мой лучший друг – гребаный предатель, а ты заявляешь, что есть и другие поводы для вечеринки?  
  
– О да, тебе понравится, – Дерек облизнул губы и, собравшись с духом, произнес: – Дядя Питер вернулся из мертвых.  
  
– Что? – окей, вот теперь Стайлз реально чуть не свалился с дивана. – Дерек, на тебя яд Джексона случайно до сих пор не действует?  
  
– Твоя драгоценная Лидия пришла в полнолуние сюда – умудрившись пройти защиту – одурманила меня аконитом, каким-то образом дотащила меня до моего сгоревшего дома, где я похоронил Питера, и провела обряд, позволивший ему ожить.  
  
В висках застучало, язык прилип к гортани, Стайлза бросило в жар.  
  
– Ты уверен, что тебе не показалось? – спросил он. – Дерек, я люблю фильмы с оборотнями, но зомби это к Скотту, он фанат трупаков. Он их, блядь, жалеет, прикинь?  
  
– Питер не зомби. Я не знаю, кто он, но он не зомби, – Дерек резко провел ладонью по щеке. – Дитон ничего толком не объяснил, но…  
  
– Подожди! Дитон? Он тоже замешан?  
  
– Он был в моем доме, когда я очнулся. Фактически, он и заставил меня очнуться, – Дерек встал из-за стола и прошелся вдоль стены. – И, как обычно, не дал никаких объяснений, просто направил меня в участок, к тебе и Скотту. Он подтвердил, что является советником семьи Хейлов, и предупредил, что я не должен доверять Питеру, когда он придет ко мне.  
  
Действия Дерека приобрели, наконец, смысл. Вот почему он встречал Стайлза у границы своей территории и так дергался, пока они добирались до дома. Боялся нападения Питера.  
  
– А Дитону мы можем доверять? – Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу. – То есть, он с виду неплохой чувак, к Скотту относится нормально, денег ему добавил. И с канимой хотел помочь. Но он мутный. И помнишь ночь, когда Питер гонял нас по школе? Ты тогда привез его без сознания и связанным, а он просто исчез!  
  
Дерек снова прошелся по кабинету и присел на край стола.  
  
– Не знаю. Да, я думал про тот случай. Дитон… Эмили приезжала, чтобы рассказать кое-что про него.  
  
– Отлично, – Стайлз развел руками. – Эмили. Ты уверен, что _она_ тебе не солгала?  
  
– Да, – Дерек медленно, сосредоточенно кивнул. – Эмили бы не стала обманывать. Она узнала, что Нолан копает на Дитона, и вспомнила, как они обсуждали его с Лорой. Она утверждает, что Дитон вел дела с моим отцом. А сам Дитон сказал, что помогает мне, потому что обещал моей матери.  
  
– Я бы не верил никому из них. Начиная с Эмили и заканчивая Питером, – сказал Стайлз. – Дитон играет за свою собственную команду, Питер вряд ли скажет тебе спасибо за перерезанное горло, а Эмили… что вообще у вас произошло?  
  
– Это старая история, – Дерек расчесал пальцами волосы, взглянул на Стайлза и, кажется, понял, что ему придется ее озвучить. – Я ей нравился, когда мы были детьми.  
  
– А потом вы выросли, и она поняла, какая ты сука, – подсказал Стайлз.  
  
Дерек ухмыльнулся.  
  
– Нет. Подростком я ее вообще не замечал, у нас два года разницы, это много, когда тебе пятнадцать. Потом они с Ноланом уехали, случился пожар, мы с Лорой перебрались в Бруклин. Там нас приютила другая стая и на пару лет мы потеряли связь, из соображений безопасности. Когда мы убедились, что охота на нас не ведется, я снова начал общаться с Ноланом. Мы проводили время втроем – Эмили училась в частной школе, в Европе, и вернулась к Нолану только когда закончила ее. Как раз тогда она сумела стать альфой. Ей исполнилось девятнадцать… и она очень изменилась. В лучшую сторону.  
  
– Ты на нее запал.  
  
– В какой-то момент. Все способствовало нашему роману: Нолан уговорил Лору встречаться с ним, они стали парой, мы вечно куда-то ходили вчетвером… так что было вопросом времени, когда мы с Эмили последуем их примеру. Кроме того, она продолжала строить планы мести, а я и сам очень хотел уничтожить тех, кто устроил поджог. Если бы не Лора…  
  
Пальцы побарабанили по столу, Дерек тяжело вздохнул. Как будто оправдывался перед Стайлзом.  
  
– Мы понимали друг друга. У нас возник своего рода союз. Лоре не нравилось, что Эмили подкармливает мою ярость, разжигает злость, но я не слушал ее. А потом вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что все происходящее – ненормально. Отец, мистер Кларк, оставил Эмили свои дневники, она вечно перечитывала их, выписывала имена, следила за виновниками его гибели, и я осознал, что это уже психоз, жажда мести жрет ее изнутри. И что я не хочу быть таким.  
  
– И ты ее бросил, – Стайлз с изумлением обнаружил, что успел сильно искусать большой палец.  
  
– Мы расстались, – поправил его Дерек. – Но да, ты прав, я ее бросил. У нас был тяжелый разрыв. И мы продолжали видеться, ведь у Нолана с Лорой связь становилась только крепче. Эмили боялась, что Нолан в итоге перейдет в стаю Лоры, и она лишится беты.  
  
– Эмили планировала обменять Нолана на тебя? – скривился Стайлз.  
  
– В каком-то смысле, – Дерек поскреб щетину. – Я для нее… своего рода незаконченное дело. Если бы она бросила меня, или я ходил за ней по пятам, она бы успокоилась. А так…  
  
– Ты парень, который ей так и не достался, – Стайлз задумчиво выпятил губы. – Как Лидия для меня. Знаешь, не могу сказать, что я сочувствую Эмили, но я понимаю, что это такое. И почему я ей не понравился.  
  
– Да, – рассеянно произнес Дерек, ушедший мыслями в прошлое. – Ты получил меня без усилий.  
  
Стайлз выдохнул, пульс участился. Дерек… да ладно, у Стайлза слуховые галлюцинации, не мог Дерек такого сказать вслух!  
  
– Окей, – Стайлз сдержал порыв помахать руками перед лицом, прогоняя навязчивые образы. – Давай подытожим. Твой ненормальный дядя восстал из мертвых и бродит непонятно где. Его намерения нам не ясны даже приблизительно. Дитона запишем в условно положительные, он не прочь помочь, но на своих условиях. Доверять ему? Ни за что. А клан Аржентов открыл охоту на тебя и твою стаю. Ничего не забыл?  
  
– Забыл, Стайлз. Ты выпускаешь из виду самую важную деталь, – Дерек улыбнулся с неприятной жалостью.  
  
– Просвети меня, волчара.  
  
– Ты мой спутник, – Дерек скрестил руки на груди. – Об этом знают Арженты, Питер тоже быстро поймет. А ничто так не помогает ослабить альфу и уничтожить стаю, как убить _спутника_ альфы. Особенно, если связь не до конца установилась, и спутник по-человечески уязвим.  
  
– Вау, – Стайлз с ногами забрался на диван.  
  
Допрыгался. Теперь под ударом твоя собственная шкура. Пожалуй, найденные на жопу приключения стали слишком… приключениями. Можно Стайлз попросит другой сценарий? На этот раз романтическую комедию, а не ужастик?  
  
– И как ты собираешься разгребать это дерьмо? – сглотнул Стайлз.  
  
Дерек встал, пожал плечами и уверенно, без тени сомнений, заявил:  
  
– Понятия не имею.  
  
– Как это? – Стайлз ничего не мог поделать со своей отвисшей челюстью.  
  
– Так, – Дерек хлопнул себя по бедрам. – У меня нет идей. Джерард заполучил себе каниму, Крис знает каждого, кто входит в мою стаю, Эллисон в курсе, что ты мой спутник и где мое логово. Скотт борется за собственную жизнь, а из моих бет зачатки контроля над волком есть только у Айзека. Эрика слишком молода и слаба, Бойд не станет рисковать собой ради нас. А ты…  
  
– Не стесняйся, договаривай, – подбодрил его Стайлз.  
  
– Ты – мое самое слабое место, – без церемоний закончил Дерек.  
  
У Стайлза не нашлось, что возразить.  
  
– Выхода лично у меня всего три, – Дерек разглядывал шкаф с книгами. – Первый. Я уезжаю к чертовой матери из этого города и ложусь на дно. У меня хватит денег и связей, чтобы Арженты меня не нашли. В качестве бонуса могу взять с собой Айзека, он единственный, кого ничто не держит в Бикон-Хиллз. Стаю и тебя почти наверняка убьют.  
  
Дерек сделал паузу.  
  
– Второй. Я вырезаю весь клан Аржентов. Джерарда, Криса, Эллисон, всех их подручных. И превращаю свою территорию в вечную бойню, потому что за них придут мстить. Правда, ко мне тогда наверняка прибьется несколько агрессивных бет, из тех, что вечно вынюхивают драки и ищут таких альф, кто не боится играть с охотниками в резню. В лучшем случае я проживу пару лет после этого – меня достанут либо охотники, либо какая-нибудь бета, которая не упустит шанс разорвать мне горло, когда я получу ранение или ослабну.  
  
Да Дерек прокачал свой оптимизм до офигенно высокого уровня, Стайлз ему потом выпишет похвальную грамоту.  
  
– Третий. Я остаюсь здесь и пытаюсь переиграть Джерарда. Скорее всего, я в процессе сдохну. Возможно, все вы тоже. Но, скорее всего, на мне все закончится. Вы подростки, у вас есть шанс остаться в живых.  
  
– Четко, – оценил Стайлз. – И какой вариант выигрывает в твоем внутреннем голосовании?  
  
– Третий, – Дерек пожал плечами. – Я не хочу бежать и прятаться всю жизнь. Я не могу оставить свою стаю беззащитной. И я не убийца. Я убивал всего раз и, судя по вернувшемуся с того света Питеру, у меня нет к этому таланта. Остается только ждать и надеяться… не знаю, на что. Просто надеяться.  
  
– Чувак, да ты сдался, – Стайлз встал с дивана и подошел к Дереку. – Как насчет того, что я, ну то есть спутник, делает тебя нереально крутым волком? И твоя стая тебе предана. А Скотт… ты сам говоришь, что его шантажируют, но Скотт же никогда не хотел причинять никому вред! Даже раньше, когда я порой предлагал ему убить тебя, он никогда не соглашался.  
  
– И сколько раз ты предлагал? – невольно улыбнулся Дерек.  
  
– Частенько, – Стайлз подергал Дерека за футболку. – Ты бесишь, приятель. А раньше и вообще: приперся, увел у меня лучшего друга, рассекаешь тут на своей крутой тачке, Стайлза ни во что не ставишь. «Сдохни, Дерек» было разумным желанием!  
  
– Конечно. Почему бы не желать смерти парню, который только и делал, что вытаскивал ваши со Скоттом задницы из этого дерьма. Думаешь, Кейт бы удалось меня поймать, если бы мне не пришлось отвлекать охотников, чтобы твой безмозглый друг унес ноги? Или когда я вынужден был напасть на Питера, чтобы защитить тебя, хотя знал, что не справлюсь с ним?  
  
– Вот не надо, ты сам отправил меня к нему в больницу! – заспорил Стайлз.  
  
– И «увел лучшего друга». Я пытался помочь Скотту, обучить его, поделиться знаниями! А он сдал меня полиции. И ты тоже.  
  
– Блин, ты решил мне все припомнить? – разозлился Стайлз. – Ладно, ты святой вервульф, четыре лапы и нимб, доволен?  
  
– Пусть тебя Джерард грохнет, – пожелал Дерек.  
  
– Не раньше, чем набьет из тебя чучело, – парировал Стайлз и встретил губы Дерека на полпути к своим.  
  
Он прижался промежностью к паху Дерека, взялся обеими руками за его шею и пошире приоткрыл рот, наслаждаясь поцелуем. Он был немного другим, чем случавшиеся до него. Ни трепетной нежности, ни попыток завоевать. Дерек уверился, что Стайлз – его территория, помеченная и завоеванная – и теперь обращался с ним спокойно и привычно, со всеми выданными самому себе правами.  
  
Стайлз недвусмысленно потерся об него и эгоистично куснул Дерека за губу. Волк внутри воспрянул, нервно дергая ушами, и Стайлз пинком отправил его обратно. Псина подождет, пока он не получит свой кайф. Дерек наконец очухался, задвинул подальше свой пессимизм и со свойственным ему нахальством облапал задницу Стайлза. Потер ее, сжал и провел пальцами по ложбинке.  
  
– И это все твои идеи, Стайлз? – хрипло спросил Дерек. – Предлагаешь трахнуться и на все забить?  
  
– А что, дурные новости внезапно сделали тебя импотентом? – Стайлз приподнял брови. – И мне придется пробовать всякие штуки, чтобы тебя завести?  
  
– Какие штуки?  
  
Иногда привлечь внимание Дерека становилось невероятно легко.  
  
– Грязные разговорчики? Что будет, если я расскажу, как вчера вечером кончил, вспоминая твой член в своей… _попке_.  
  
– Попке?  
  
Ноздри Дерека раздулись, а от него самого запахло резко и вкусно, мускусом и мужиком – немного пряный, дразнящий аромат.  
  
– Попке. Той, которую ты сейчас гладишь. Мне, кстати, нравится. Чувствуешь? – Стайлз сильнее вжался вставшим членом между ног Дерека.  
  
– И что хочет детка Стайлз? – спросил Дерек, проведя кончиком носа по его скуле.  
  
– У детки Стайлза скромные запросы, – он лениво очертил пальцами ключицы Дерека, торчащие из выреза футболки. – Парочка поцелуев, новые засосы на шее. Соски. Я буду рад, если ты меня приласкаешь. Член. Его хорошо бы минимум потрогать. И язык – у тебя классный язык, я фанат. А если ты еще и отымеешь меня так, чтобы я потом не мог свести ноги… Думаю, я буду доволен.  
  
Глаза Дерека ровно горели красным, вылезшие клыки давили на припухшую нижнюю губу. И Стайлз отлично ощущал чужой стояк. Кажется, его метод действовал просто блестяще.  
  
– Что, все еще недостаточно? – переспросил Стайлз, недовольно щурясь. – Окей, как насчет этого?  
  
Он наклонился к уху Дерека, лизнул его – Дерек вздрогнул и дернулся – и Стайлз горячо зашептал, обмирая от стыда, возбуждения и страха:  
  
– _Подготовь меня_. Я хочу чувствовать, как ты меня медленно растягиваешь. _Под себя_. Я хочу быть для тебя скользким и мокрым, я хочу, чтобы ты меня _трахнул_ , Дерек.  
  
– _Стайлз._  
  
Дерек никогда не произносил его имя так – с отчаянием и яростью. Стайлз пьяно вдохнул запах Дерека: чертов волк внутри все-таки прорвался, заставил нюх обостриться, и Стайлз тонул в дурманящем зверином «дай». Он томно раскинулся: Дерек отнес его на диван и быстро раздевался, пожирая глазами тело Стайлза.  
  
Одежда, точно.  
  
Стайлз принялся лениво выпутываться, ерзая и крутясь. Сесть или встать на ноги для облегчения задачи представлялось ему глупым. Он избавился от футболки, расстегнул себе джинсы и, не удержавшись, погладил выпущенный на свободу член. Дерек лязгнул челюстью и гулко пророкотал что-то на своем, на волчьем. Стайлз проигнорировал упрек и, приподняв бедра, снял джинсы вместе с трусами, опустив их до колен. Дальше заморачиваться не хотелось, и Стайлз только требовательно взглянул на оставшегося голым Дерека. Он протянул руку, небрежно приласкал его крупный, налитый кровью член и улыбнулся. Как он надеялся – соблазнительно.  
  
Дерек, ворча, снял с него кеды с носками, стащил штаны с бельем и подтянул к себе за лодыжки, встав перед диваном на колени.  
  
– Смазка в рюкзаке осталась, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Чувак.  
  
– Так обойдемся, – возразил Дерек.  
  
У Стайлза против всех доводов разума поджались пальцы на ногах, он невольно выгнулся и часто задышал.  
  
– Как насчет поберечь спутника, которому и так дохрена всего угрожает?  
  
– Ну что ты, Стайлз, – Дерек склонился над его лицом. – Альфа о тебе позаботится. Поверь, ты будешь мокрым и скользким. Все, как ты хотел.  
  
Дерек широко лизнул Стайлзу шею, совершенно по-собачьи. Отвратительный и охрененно заводящий жест. Стайлз с поощрением застонал, стиснул прядки волос Дерека и толкнулся бедрами в воздух, как поступил накануне, в своей спальне. Дерек надавил ему рукой на живот и, как Стайлз и просил, занялся сосками, кусая и посасывая их, кружа языком вокруг сморщенной плоти и поддразнивая ее ногтями. Стайлз старательно терпел, но кожу начало покалывать, соски зудели, чесались под дерековыми зубами, и каждое новое прикосновение к ним делало только хуже, вынуждая по-девчачьи хныкать. Дерек рассмеялся Стайлзу в живот и громко поцеловал в пупок, издав совершенно неприличный звук. Стайлза пробрала щекотка, он хихикнул, задел членом щеку Дерека и открыл рот, хватая воздух.  
  
Дерек опять рассмеялся, повозил лицом у Стайлза между бедер, царапая его щетиной, и проехался сухим пальцем по пульсирующей дырке.  
  
– Стайлз хочет, чтобы его выебали? – протянул Дерек, опять гладя сокращающиеся мышцы.  
  
– И все еще настаивает, аааааааах, блядь! – на смазке, – сипло простонал Стайлз, мечтая подрочить.  
  
– Тебе все-таки надо мне доверять, – сокрушенно сказал Дерек, целомудренно поцеловав корень члена. Лизнул его по всей длине и, крепко ухватив Стайлза за бедра, перевернул его на живот.  
  
– Дерек? – испугался Стайлз, когда его ноги потянули в разные стороны. Одним коленом он теперь упирался в пол, другое неудобно врезалось в спинку дивана. Он собрался возмущаться, когда Дерек решительно раздвинул его ягодицы и…  
  
О господи.  
  
Стайлз взвыл, опустил голову и подставился, уже покорно вскидывая «попку» повыше и предоставляя Дереку больше пространства. Стайлза начало трясти после первых же пары движений, когда Дерек почти невинно касался языком сморщенных, не привыкших к такому обращению мышц.  
  
Но когда он пропихнул кончик языка внутрь – это стало слишком.  
  
Стайлз сжался, застеснялся, вспотел всем телом и сдавленно закричал.  
  
– Расслабь задницу, – приказал Дерек.  
  
Именно приказал – рассерженно и зло, будто Стайлз мешал ему получать удовольствие. Стайлза совсем повело от мысли, что Дереку нравится… вот это. Он раззявил рот, отрешенно заметил, что успел напускать слюней на подлокотник, и попытался открыться.  
  
Для языка Дерека.  
  
Но, видимо, тот счел задержку чересчур долгой. Клыки сжались на его левой ягодице, больно кусая, Стайлз едва не рухнул, потеряв равновесие. Дерек поправил его, вернув в прежнее положение, сильнее раздвинул ноги и пропихнул язык в дырку, сильно и настойчиво.  
  
Окей, есть предел человеческой выдержке. Стайлз кончил, чувствуя, как горит пострадавшее место, а дырка становится все более влажной. Дерека, кажется, вообще не взволновал его оргазм – он ни на секунду не прекратил своего занятия, продолжая трахать его в новой для Стайлза манере.  
  
Было приятно и неприятно, анус пытался закрыться, член опадал – и в то же время его опять пронзали теплые, щекочущие волны. Стайлз всхлипнул, понимая, что запутавшийся организм подчинился чужой воле – у него опять начало вставать. Дерек хмыкнул, жестоко ущипнул рядышком с укусом, послав по телу будоражащую волну, и пропихнул палец Стайлзу в задницу, ворочая им и разминая. Смирившись, Стайлз неторопливо подался назад, прогибаясь и насаживаясь, подставляясь под ласку, и Дерек тихо выдохнул, понукая расслабиться окончательно.  
  
Он растягивал его уже двумя пальцами, скользил ими внутри, по-хозяйски, спокойно и властно. Слюны хватало, чтобы сделать проникновение безопасным. Стайлз вздрагивал в ответ на толчки, но никаких особых страданий не испытывал. Напротив, его страшно заводила и сама ситуация (его пялят при свете дня без всякого снисхождения), и действия Дерека (не в каждом порно такое увидишь!), и то, что это был, собственно, _Дерек_.  
  
Ему, наверное, Стайлз бы вообще позволил, что угодно.  
  
– Стайлз?.. – позвал Дерек после очередной разжижающей мозги сессии вылизываний. – Стайлз, ты меня слышишь?  
  
– Ох, – откликнулся Стайлз, ударившись головой о подлокотник. – Что? Я тут…  
  
– Я собираюсь тебе вставить, – с нотками заботы в голосе сообщил Дерек и ласково погладил его по бедрам, поцеловал ложбинку между ягодиц.  
  
– Вставляй, – одобрил доведенный до изнеможения Стайлз. Член болел, дырка давно жаждуще раскрылась, и полноценный секс, включавший в себя проникновение, был потрясающей идей. Стайлз всецело поддерживал подобную инициативу.  
  
Дерек опять потащил его вниз: оба колена Стайлза оказались на полу, локтями он уперся в испачканное спермой сидение. Дерек поцеловал его в спину, в шею, Стайлз повернулся, ища его рот своим. Быстрое, грубоватое касание губ – и головка члена надавила на мокрый, разработанный анус. Дерек толкнулся, длинным единым движением, и оказался глубоко внутри. Его яйца мягко шлепнулись о мошонку Стайлза, по позвоночнику прошли искры. Стайлз зажмурился, руки упали на сидение, ногти – волк так и не высовывался – проскрежетали по испачканной черной коже. Дерек успокаивающе приласкал член Стайлза и ритмично, не сбиваясь с заданного темпа, принялся трахать его, заставляя с каждым «туда» проезжаться вспотевшим животом по дивану.  
  
Колени болели, ступни захолодило, внутри вызревал маленький ядерный взрыв, грозящий уничтожить Стайлза как сознательную, разумную личность, а Дерек двигался и двигался в нем, становясь все меньше похож на робота. Стайлз слышал сорванное, прерывистое дыхание, перемежаемое коротким довольным рыком, чувствовал, как когти то и дело впиваются ему в бедро, надавливая, но не протыкая, знал, что Дерека поглощает испытываемое им удовольствие, что он теряет рассудок – и испытывал те же эмоции. Он плотно, больно сжал Дерека задницей, поддался к нему, насаживаясь как можно глубже – и затрясся в оргазме, ощущая, как сперма Дерека пачкает его изнутри.  
  
– Это был злой секс или отчаянный? – спросил Стайлз, натягивая на бедра футболку Дерека, пока тот сосредоточенно оттирал диван от… всякого.  
  
– Поверить не могу, – пробормотал в ответ Дерек. – Отец бы меня убил просто. В его кабинете! Чем я думал?  
  
– Членом, – Стайлз почесал голень об голень. – Как и я. Ну, хочешь, в качестве компенсации проберемся ночью в офис моего отца, и я тебе там отсосу?  
  
Дерек обернулся и смерил его взглядом.  
  
– Ясно. У тебя вместе со спермой утекают мозги.  
  
– Ты не считаешь, что это было бы горячо?  
  
– У меня с офисом твоего отца хреновые воспоминания, – Дерек вернулся к въевшемуся пятну. – То меня там допрашивают, подозревая в убийстве сестры, то пытаются убить мою бету, то парализуют. А еще там же мне когда-то рассказывали, что моя семья погибла из-за неисправной проводки. Нет, Стайлз, я не хочу заниматься там сексом, прости.  
  
– Слушай, мне показалось, ты кончил полчаса назад. Где твое хорошее настроение?  
  
Дерек придирчиво осмотрел совершенно чистый диван и вздохнул.  
  
– Со мной. Волк в отключке от счастья. А я не могу перестать думать.  
  
– И кто тебя пугает больше всего? – Стайлз почесал ягодицу. Укус никак не желал сходить, приятно беспокоя его возбудимую нервную систему.  
  
– Питер.  
  
– Да ладно? – поразился Стайлз. – Не Арженты?  
  
– Я не боюсь охотников, – Дерек вышел из кабинета, и Стайлз последовал за ним, намереваясь и дальше ему докучать.  
  
Дерек выкинул тряпку и вымыл руки. Порылся в морозилке, вытащил замороженную пиццу, содрал целлофан и закинул ее в микроволновку. У Стайлза заранее потекли слюнки: жрать после секса хотелось невыносимо.  
  
– А Питера боишься?  
  
– Нет, – Дерек мотнул головой и сел на стул. – Стайлз, если Питер придет с миром и попросится ко мне в стаю, я его приму, ты это понимаешь?  
  
– Нет, – Стайлз нахмурился. – Что за чушь, чувак?  
  
– Он мой кровный родственник. Единственный кровный родственник, моя связь с прошлым. С моей семьей. С прежней стаей, – Дерек поднял на Стайлза прозрачно-зеленые глаза. – И он опытен. Он много знает, много видел. Питер усилит меня.  
  
– Ты упускаешь тот факт, что он чокнутый психопат! Его медсестра, Дженнифер. Она помогала ему, и как Питер расплатился с ней? _Убил_ , Дерек! А Лора? Ты забыл про Лору?  
  
– Я ничего не забыл, – тихо сказал Дерек. – Но сейчас не время сводить счеты и быть разборчивым. Я хочу выжить, Стайлз. И я хочу, чтобы моя стая на этот раз выжила тоже.  
  
Микроволновка звякнула, Дерек встал и занялся пиццей. Переложил на стол, вытащил круглый нож и разрезал на куски. Стайлз достал из холодильника покупаемое для него молоко и бутылку пива для Дерека.  
  
– Значит, ты просто распахнешь объятия и устроишь воссоединение семьи?  
  
– Я буду бить ему морду до тех пор, пока он не начнет умолять меня прекратить, – уточнил Дерек. – Потому что он заслужил. И потому что я – альфа.  
  
– Второй пункт нуждается в подробностях, – промычал Стайлз, обжигаясь соусом.  
  
– Безопасность. Если я достаточно запугаю волка Питера, он не сможет на меня напасть или причинить вред членам стаи. В некоторых стаях вожаки регулярно избивают бет до полусмерти, это держит их в повиновении и избавляет от мыслей бросить альфе вызов.  
  
– Круто, – Стайлз выпил молока. – Представляю, как Эрика будет счастлива знакомству с твоим дядюшкой.  
  
– Эрика скоро уйдет, – Дерек запихнул в рот сразу полкуска и принялся жевать. На щеке остался кетчуп.  
  
Стайлз стер его пальцем, облизал его и выжидательно уставился на Дерека.  
  
– В войне с Аржентами они с Бойдом не помощники. Пользы мало, зато их можно использовать как заложников, – Дерек свернул крышку с бутылки пива. – Мы сделаем вид, что они испугались и сбежали от меня. Вернее, Эрика сделает. Бойд не будет знать, что это не по-настоящему.  
  
– Я уже ничего не понимаю, – Стайлз отодвинул свое молоко и протянул руку к бутылке. Дерек без возражений дал отхлебнуть.  
  
– Пусть Арженты думают, что на моей стороне только Айзек, – Дерек продолжил есть.  
  
– И я, – напомнил Стайлз.  
  
– Ты на стороне Скотта, – поправил его Дерек. – Я хочу вывести тебя из-под удара. Эллисон же не знает, что между нами происходит. Она была свидетелем, когда твои способности проявились впервые. И мы тогда оба не были довольны нашей связью. Если Скотт не посвящал Джерарда во все подробности нашей постельной жизни, у тебя есть шанс.  
  
– Реально Клинт Иствуд, – Стайлз выкинул корочку от куска.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Забей. Мы тут с Айзеком обсуждали, кого ждет Дерек, когда влипает в неприятности.  
  
– Дерек думает, что наконец-то сдохнет, и его очень греет эта мысль, – усмехнулся Дерек.  
  
– Угу. Оставив меня снова влачить жалкую, лишенную секса жизнь. Ах да, плюс твоя ненормальная псина достанется мне на передержку. Офигеть, – поддержал его Стайлз.  
  
– Стайлз!  
  
– Довольно уныния на сегодня, идет? – Стайлз окончательно отобрал у Дерека пиво. – Давай доедим, поставим какой-нибудь ДВД и посмотрим кино? Я тебя полапаю, ты посидишь с кислой мордой. Заебал ты меня уже сегодня пророчить всем гибель.  
  
– «Звездный десант»? – предложил Дерек.  
  
– Подходит. Арахниды, космические полеты и бравый вояка Джонни Рико – я в деле. А потом «Смертельную схватку»?  
  
– Да, у меня был диск, – Дерек покосился на обнаженные ноги Стайлза. Сам-то он благовоспитанно натянул на себя джинсы. – Ты планируешь надеть трусы?  
  
– Я проветриваюсь, – Стайлз поправил подол футболки. – Тебе мешает моя голая задница?  
  
– Нет, если ты не прочь делать перерывы в просмотре.  
  
– Х-ха, чувак! – Стайлз выкинул пустую бутылку, его немного развезло от пива. Дерек прихватил еще парочку из холодильника, и Стайлз, убрав недопитое молоко, потянулся.  
  
Он не был идиотом. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, какая опасность нависла над ними всеми – но какой смысл дергаться? Что будет – то и будет.  
  
И, в конце концов, у него имелся свой план. На самый крайний случай.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
– Нет такого слова, Стайлз! – возмутился Айзек, убирая буквы с клеток. – Дерек!  
  
– Вспомни, как он себя называет, и прекрати удивляться, что он выдумывает несуществующие слова, – отозвался Дерек, зевнув.  
  
– Будешь жаловаться, в следующий раз сядем играть в скраббл без тебя, – пригрозил Стайлз, рассматривая доску и так, и этак. Дерек вел в счете, и выиграть у него виделось Стайлзу делом чести.  
  
– Схожу за чипсами, – оповестил Айзек. – Не разрешай ему жульничать!  
  
Дерек тихо усмехнулся себе под нос, и Айзек, сверкая босыми ногами, потопал на кухню. Стайлз потянулся, отложил фишки и боднул Дерека головой в плечо. Тот отпихнул его ладонью и состроил сердитую морду. Стайлз разулыбался и снова полез к нему, прислушиваясь – ему не хотелось, чтобы Айзек стал свидетелем их с Дереком заигрываний.  
  
Он никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что у них осталось совсем мало времени, и не собирался тратить его впустую. Хотя уже неделю ничего не происходило.  
  
То есть, события развивались своим чередом. Отец пропадал целыми днями на работе: после того, как полицейские выловили труп Мэтта и провели вскрытие, в участке завели новое дело. Было доказано, что Мэтт Дэлер не покончил с собой, а стал жертвой убийства. Отец оказался между двух огней – ему нужно было расследовать новое преступление и, одновременно, закрывать старые дела. Мэтта признали виновным во всех нападениях. У полиции имелся мотив, но эксперты до сих пор спорили, как именно Мэтт действовал. Самым большим вопросом по-прежнему оставалось дело Лейхи. В один из вечеров насмерть измученный отец проговорился Стайлзу и про результаты обыска: оказалось, что дома у Мэтта обнаружили сотни фотографий Эллисон Аржент, которой он, очевидно, был одержим. Стайлза передернуло, когда он услышал, что Мэтт делал коллажи, где они с Эллисон якобы встречались. У него возник порыв позвонить Скотту, поделиться – но Стайлз, подумав, отложил телефон.  
  
После рассказа Дерека их общение со Скоттом свелось к минимуму. Стайлз не судил друга: он тоже рос в неполной семье и отлично знал, что такое беречь близкого человека. Скотт предавал стаю Дерека не во имя положения в школьной спортивной команде или любви приглянувшейся девушки. На этот раз ставки были выше. Стайлз и сам бы, не задумываясь, отдал что угодно, лишь бы отец оставался в безопасности.  
  
Но это не значило, что Стайлзу так уж хотелось видеть Скотта или разговаривать с ним. Да и Скотт не искал его компании: он проводил целые дни у Дитона, работая полную смену. Стайлз не лез к нему и был рад, что Скотт его тоже не трогает. Иногда дружба – это оставить человека в покое и дать ему время и пространство.  
  
Стайлз делил свои часы между отцом и Дереком. Он отчаянно пытался склеить ту пропасть, которая, несмотря на все его усилия, продолжала разрастаться: редкая откровенность не перекрывала всю ту ложь, которую Стайлз уже привычно скармливал отцу. После происшествия в участке они стали ближе, чем раньше, но Стайлз все равно чуял: что-то идет не так. И у него не водилось идей, как это поправить.  
  
Их отношения с Дереком постепенно приобретали все более горький вкус. Они напоминали индейское лето*: когда тепло вроде бы есть, но оно обманчиво, и в воздухе пахнет подступающими холодами. И знаешь, что погожие деньки не продлятся долго. С виду у них все было прекрасно, лучше, чем когда-либо: Дерек, теперь вечно погруженный в свои мрачные мысли, неожиданно демонстрировал странную нежность. Они много времени проводили в постели, и Стайлз в какой-то момент осознал, что Дерек не трахает его – Дерек занимался с ним любовью. Каждый раз, когда Стайлз об этом думал, он не мог избавиться от липкого ужаса: несокрушимый с виду Дерек вроде и не сдавал позиций внешне (Стайлз знал, что он держит связь с Ноланом, видел, как Дерек просматривает старые книги и записи отца), но внутренне в нем ощущался тот же надлом, который поселился и в Стайлзе. Эти долгие, тянущиеся друг за другом дни были пропитаны трескучим электричеством, как перед грозой, когда воздух становится влажным, тяжелым, давящим, и ты просто знаешь, что скоро разразится гром и ударит молния. Затяжная паническая атака, от которой не спасал ни аддерал, ни рассержено ворчащий внутри волк.  
  
Стайлз не жаловался. Он с самого утра укатывал к Дереку, тот его неизменно встречал – Питер так и не дал о себе знать – и дальше Стайлз попадал в липкую паутину без времени и связи с реальностью. Территория Дерека казалась другим миром, параллельной вселенной, где они набивали желудки полуфабрикатами, методично пересматривали коллекцию фильмов Дерека и валялись в постели. На Дерека иногда накатывало по старинке дьявольское, звериное настроение, заканчивающееся для Стайлза бездумным «отвяжись, дай мне теперь полежать и вспомнить свое настоящее имя», но большей частью Дерек топил его в ласке. Стайлз слушал рассказы про Нью-Йорк, почти не удивляясь всплывающим подробностям – ни будням в чужой стае, ни сложным отношениями с Лорой, ни глупостям, сотворенным Дереком по малолетству. Хотя было весело узнать, что сдержанный, так дрожащий над своим самоконтролем Дерек, однажды ушел в загул настолько, что обнаружил себя обдолбанным в Чикаго в компании совершенно незнакомых людей.  
  
Неожиданно сам для себя Стайлз начал болтать в ответ. В спальне Дерека стояла та уютная якобы тишина – когда звуки есть, но они приглушены и убаюкивает – и Стайлз выливал на Дерека истории из детства, нелепые происшествия, какие-то зацепившиеся в памяти мелочи. Как он делал машинку из крышечек от бутылок, как сходил с ума, подцепив воспаление уха в начальной школе, как пытался дрессировать своего удава и злился, что тот игнорирует хозяина. Дерек выслушивал, не перебивая, и Стайлз трепался, заполняя своим голосом безмолвие дома.  
  
Стая почти перестала появляться у Дерека. Тот объяснил, что попросил Эрику начать действовать, и теперь она капает на мозги Бойду, сворачивая его с пути истинного. Айзека же начали таскать по инстанциям – отец на пару с мистером Уиттмором дали ход его делу, и теперь дружно пытались добиться для него наиболее выгодных условий. Стайлз знал, что помимо этих двоих Айзеку помогал и Нолан, влезший в базу данных и что-то там намудривший с документами.  
  
Но Айзек все равно приходил: иногда они отправлялись с Дереком тренироваться, и Стайлз сидел в подвале, от скуки швыряясь разной дрянью в дерущихся оборотней (добавлял драке реализма, как он пояснял каждый раз взбешенному Дереку). Иногда Айзек присоединялся к их киномарафонам или, как сегодня, играл в скраббл и другие настольные игры, выкопанные Дереком на чердаке.  
  
Пару раз Стайлз попытался навестить Лидию, но после вечеринки в честь дня рождения она заметно оправилась. Лидия продолжала тосковать по Джексону, но перестала пренебрегать макияжем и, вроде бы, отказалась от таблеток своей матери. А когда Стайлз стал свидетелем, как она едва не довела до слез официанта в ее любимой кофейне, окончательно успокоился. Лидия шла на поправку.  
  
Единственная из них всех.  
  
Стайлз понимал, что ему бы тоже стоило начать барахтаться, искать выход, что-то предпринимать, но он безнадежно вымотался за последние полтора месяца. И его полностью устраивало вести жизнь разумного овоща. Он имел право на передышку.  
  
– Эй, – окликнул его Дерек. – Ты в порядке?  
  
Стайлз моргнул и дернул уголком губ.  
  
– Конечно. Что за вопрос? – Стайлз оскалился, развлекаясь и демонстрируя клыки – при Дереке волк становился шелковым, их связь усилилась в разы, и Стайлзу без труда стали даваться оборотневые штучки.  
  
– Да ты будто в Нарнию ушел, – прокомментировал Айзек.  
  
Ух ты, Стайлз пропустил его возвращение.  
  
– Не фанат, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Идея прикольная, но сама Нарния немного унылая. Хотя мечом я бы помахал.  
  
– Будь моя воля, ты бы даже права не получил. А меч и вовсе исключается, – обрубил фантазии Дерек. – С мечом ты бы зарезался без посторонней помощи.  
  
Стайлз молча отобрал миску с чипсами и переставил ее так, чтобы Дереку было не дотянуться. Айзек закатил глаза и толкнул его в плечо.  
  
– Ты уже поставишь какое-нибудь слово или пропустишь ход?  
  
– Стайлз никогда не пасует, – возмутился Стайлз, перетаскивая фишки на доску.  
  
– «Скотоложество», – озвучил Дерек, тяжело, осуждающе вздохнув.  
  
– Что, этого, по-вашему, тоже не существует? – поинтересовался Стайлз, высчитывая очки – «ж» удачно попала на утроение.  
  
– Не понимаю, как тебя Дерек до сих пор не прибил, – Айзек поковырял манжет рубашки. – У Скотта завтра во сколько смена начинается?  
  
– В двенадцать, – Стайлз записал результат – он все еще проигрывал Дереку. – Думаешь, тебе удастся его провести?  
  
– Меня дважды проверяли на детекторе, – Айзек покосился на своего альфу. – И Дерек говорит, что я справляюсь.  
  
– И Скотт никогда не был Эйнштейном, – согласился Стайлз. – Я чувствую себя ужасно, что поступаю с ним вот так.  
  
– Я просто прощупаю почву, – пожал плечами Айзек.  
  
– Мы не будем ему мстить, – напомнил Дерек. – И потом, может, у Айзека ничего не получится.  
  
– Пусть лучше получится, – Стайлз свел брови. – Тогда, если удастся, мы не только узнаем о планах Джерарда, но и выручим самого Скотта. Он иногда бывает кретином, но Скотт не больше нашего хочет помогать этому психу.  
  
– Тогда нет причин для беспокойства, – Айзек закусил губу и сосредоточился на игре, шевеля губами в поиске вариантов.  
  
Стайлз запустил руку в миску, вытащил чипсину и запихнул Дереку в рот. Если старик Данте был прав, то пусть Дерек отправляется на третий круг ада. А Стайлз со Скоттом встретятся в поясе Толомея**. Они же настоящие друзья.  
  
  
* индейское лето - в Штатах так называют бабье лето;  
** третий круг предназначен для обжор, пояс Толомея входит в состав девятого круга, и туда отправляют предателей друзей.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
Новый школьный психолог чем-то нравился Стайлзу. Возможно, причиной была нестандартная жесткость мисс Морелл. Она не пыталась сюсюкать, не заверяла с фальшивой улыбкой, что все обязательно наладится. Темные глаза смотрели спокойно, с интересом и без всякой жалости. Стайлзу импонировал такой подход.  
  
Настолько, что он действительно разговаривал с ней, выкладывал, как есть. На сто процентов честным быть не получалось: Стайлз утаивал от нее все, связанное с оборотнями, но зато излил душу, рассказав про сложные отношения Скотта с Эллисон и собственные дурные предчувствия. Он плохо запоминал, что она говорила в ответ: внутреннее «Я» Стайлза получило абонемент на карусель из мыслей – кто, где и когда отдаст концы. Но кое-что он все-таки вынес из их встречи.  
  
Щелкать зубами надо до конца. Стайлзу не вовремя вспомнился парализованный Дерек в полицейском участке: как тот угрожал Мэтту, даже не будучи способен пошевелить пальцем. С другой стороны, иногда угрозы остаются пустыми словами, ни способными повлиять ни на что.  
  
Стайлз покинул чистый светлый офис, вышел на парковку и врезался в Эрику. Та дернула его за руку и завела за джип, беспокойно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
– Что случилось?  
  
– Завтра не суйся к Дереку, – попросила она, нервно покусывая губу.  
  
– Почему? – Стайлз обеспокоенно дотронулся до ее предплечья. – Эрика, что…  
  
– Я приведу туда Бойда, мы скажем ему, что уходим, – торопливо забормотала она. – Бойду тяжело принять решение, он колеблется. Не создавай проблем, Стайлз. Я не девчонка с Бродвея, лишние зрители мне не нужны.  
  
– Боишься, что мое присутствие пошатнет его настрой?  
  
– Боюсь, – кивнула Эрика и моргнула. – Я всего боюсь, Стайлз. Я не хочу уходить, но Дерек настаивает, что так будет безопаснее.  
  
– Он пытается вас спасти.  
  
– Все мои инстинкты против этого шага, – Эрика мотнула головой, тяжелые кудри упали в декольте топика.  
  
– Вы вернетесь, когда Дерек уничтожит угрозу, – пообещал Стайлз.  
  
Эрика судорожно вздохнула, сморгнула висящие на ресницах слезы и обвила руками его шею. Стайлз услышал тихий всхлип, Эрика быстро куснула его горло и, взяв лицо в руки, крепко и настойчиво поцеловала в губы, скользнув в рот языком.  
  
– Айзек, – сказала она, гипнотизируя Стайлза желтыми глазами. – Он сомневается, но уже почти точно отказался. Он останется здесь.  
  
– Никто не умрет, – соврал Стайлз.  
  
Вернее, он надеялся, что говорит правду.  
  
– Хорошо, – Эрика отпрянула, потерла ему кожу, видимо, избавляя от следов помады, и выглянула из-за багажника. – Береги себя, спутник.  
  
Стайлз неловко махнул ей рукой, проследил, как она ушла, и залез в машину. Его мелко, противно трясло. Стайлз устал жить в ожидании грозы. Он хотел, чтобы она поскорее началась.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
– Я думал, у тебя опять смена, – удивился Стайлз, увидев, как отец выходит из кабинета.  
  
– Сегодня финальная игра сезона, разве я могу пропустить такое зрелище? – отец накинул куртку на плечи. – И мой сын в команде.  
  
– Да, сидит на скамейке запасных, – Стайлз в тысячный раз проверил сетку на дырки. На лишние дырки, окей. Разумеется, в самой сетке было до фига дырок. Она же сетка.  
  
Он принимал сегодня аддерал или нет? Вот черт. Надо позвонить Дереку.  
  
Хотя нет, они же утром уже созванивались.  
  
Да, наверное, стоит съесть таблетку.  
  
Стайлз налил стакан воды, закинул в рот одну штучку и тщательно запил. Отец хмыкнул и похлопал его по спине.  
  
– Иди, герой, в машину. За руль я тебя сегодня не пущу.  
  
– Пап!  
  
– Давай, давай, – не слушая его возражений, прикрикнул отец. – Вперед, номер двадцать четыре!  
  
– Йоу, – мрачно откликнулся Стайлз. – Всех порву сегодня. Оболью противника презрением и насмешками, и они сами сдадутся на нашу милость.  
  
– Дерек придет? – спросил отец, роясь в вазочке в поиске своего комплекта ключей.  
  
– Что? – Стайлз ухватился за косяк.  
  
– Твой бойфренд, Дерек. Он придет посмотреть игру? – отец мимолетно взглянул на Стайлза, будто не понимал, почему тот тупит. – Чтобы тебя поддержать?  
  
– Оу, нет, он хотел, но я ему запретил, – быстро солгал Стайлз.  
  
– Из-за меня? – нахмурился отец и тут же с победным криком подцепил связку за брелок.  
  
– Нет, просто… ну, там будут Арженты, родственники Кейт и… это было бы неловко, – Стайлз судорожно соображал, что бы еще добавить, но его наспех состряпанное объяснение удовлетворило отца. Кажется.  
  
– Ладно. Ну, не будем терять время!  
  
Что же, не терять время становилось все более и более актуальным советом – Стайлз смотрел на стремительно бегущие на табло секунды и загнанно дышал. Финсток отправил его на поле вопреки всем законам вселенной, и Стайлз впервые почувствовал азарт игры. Пожалуй, он сейчас немного понимал одержимость Скотта лакроссом. Быть полноценным членом команды – это круто.  
  
А еще круче слышать, как отец кричит на весь стадион твое имя, подбадривая и гордясь. И поддержка Лидии – пусть Стайлз расстался с иллюзиями по поводу своих к ней чувств – стоила дорогого.  
  
Сначала он, конечно, здорово облажался, втянуться оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал. Но время тикало, мяч сам лип к его клюшке, и Стайлз постепенно входил в раж. Адреналин, играющий в крови аддерал, взвывший в восторге волк – все смешалось в идеальной пропорции, и начало действовать. Тело двигалось само, повинуясь внезапно возникшим инстинктам. Стайлз плохо замечал, что происходит вокруг. Он поприветствовал вышедшего на замену Айзека, поймал желтую вспышку в прорези шлема, и пульс застучал еще чаще.  
  
Рядом его бета. Стайлз отныне _непобедим_.  
  
Где-то внутри что-то щелкнуло, вставая на свои места. Маячивший на периферии сознания волк ласково оскалился – цельный, завершенный, сильный, как никогда.  
  
«Загрузка завершена».  
  
Но Стайлзу было не до этого. Айзек огрызался, зачем-то ломая игроков – плевать. Вот его сломали самого: Стайлз насторожился, но его опять увлекла пьяная горячка соперничества. Свистки судьи, крики болельщиков, стук сердца отца – все сливалось в единый гулкий шум. Весь мир Стайлза ужался до мяча, клюшки и сетки ворот. Он ловил, перехватывал, обманывал, обводил – и забивал.  
  
Он знал, что делает это сам. Пусть волк и расхаживал внутри, псина не лезла, успев выучить нрав хозяина. Просто сегодня Стайлз хотел выиграть. Ему нужно было выиграть – хоть что-то. Даже если речь шла о дурацком школьном матче.  
  
Команда Бикон-Хиллз вырвалась вперед, Стайлз вытер пот и уставился на табло: шли последние минуты. Он чуть расслабился, зацепился глазами за Джексона, и его словно ударило под дых.  
  
«Опасность» – сработала внутренняя система. К сожалению – слишком поздно. В шею комариным укусом впилась игла, свет померк, и Стайлз потерял сознание.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
Он очнулся в машине. Запястья были обмотаны веревкой с привязанными к ней знакомыми аконитовыми цветочками.  
  
– Я не оборотень, – хмыкнул он, сплевывая прямо на коврик.  
  
Сидевший рядом охотник отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
  
– Да, ты тварь еще похуже, – согласился мужик, разминая руку. – Подстилка альфы.  
  
– Мой отец, _шериф_ , с удовольствием засадит вас всех за решетку, – отозвался Стайлз. Череп глухо болел после удара.  
  
Охотник заржал. Его приятель, бывший за рулем, присоединился, басовито похохатывая. Стайлз закусил губу.  
  
Он попал в переплет. Эллисон все рассказала деду, Джерард знает, какое положение в стае занимает Стайлз. О господи! На этот раз его действительно могут убить.  
  
Или Стайлзу удастся договориться. У него есть козырь, который способен заинтересовать старого пердуна. Его единственный шанс на спасение, последнее средство, личная красная кнопка.  
  
Если ему хватит смелости на нее надавить.  
  
Его вытащили из машины и проволокли прямиком до незаметной двери. Там охотник сдернул веревки, открыл ход в подвал и бесцеремонно пнул Стайлза, заставив скатиться по лестнице. Оглушенный волк внутри едва трепыхался. Стайлз протер глаза – вокруг держалась неприятная, серая темнота и раздавались какие-то смутно знакомые звуки. Стайлз нащупал выключатель и увидел связанных, подвешенных на проводах Эрику и Бойда. Измученных, израненных, с заклеенными ртами.  
  
Блядь, Дерек! Твой план не сработал. Джерард не поверил в их уход. Джерард не поверил, что я в стае Скотта.  
  
Джерард нас переиграл.  
  
И пришел насладиться своей победой. Стайлза так трясло, когда старик спустился в подвал, что начало беседы прошло без участия мозга. Стайлз попытался угрожать, намекал, что его будет искать Скотт – надо стоять на своем до последнего – но тут Джерард врезал ему, Стайлз попытался дать отпор… и не смог.  
  
– Что такое? – Джерард разогнулся, разглядывая скорчившегося на полу Стайлза. – Стайлз, Стайлз, Стайлз… ты же не ждешь, что твой волк придет тебе на помощь? Или ты считаешь, что сейчас запустится регенерация? Нет, мой мальчик. Этого не произойдет.  
  
Стайлз приподнялся на локте. Скула ныла и кровоточила, в глазах плясали черные мухи. Раны не спешили затягиваться. Но ведь Дерек обещал? И с Эмили, все же действовало, так почему сейчас…  
  
– У Дерека на территории свои секреты, у нас – свои, – с улыбкой объяснил Джерард. – Мы занимаемся нашим делом мно-о-ого лет. И порой сталкиваемся с людьми, сделавшими неверный выбор. Как ты.  
  
Эрика дернулась, извиваясь как змея. Джерард, не глядя, чуть повернул вентиль на распределителе, добавляя напряжение. Эрика тихо завыла из-под кляпа и обмякла, потеряв сознание.  
  
– Что вы хотите? – Стайлз попробовал языком зубы. Все на месте.  
  
– Я уже сказал. Эти двое волчат не сдадут своего альфу, инстинкт слишком силен. Но ты… Ты можешь нам подсказать, что задумал Дерек. Где он, Стайлз?  
  
– Считаете, у спутника нет аналогичного инстинкта? – Стайлз искренне жалел, что не может сейчас показать клыки.  
  
– Считаю, что ты умный мальчик и не станешь влезать во взрослые игры, – Джерард присел на краешек стола. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы твоему бравому отцу, нашему честному шерифу, пришлось похоронить сына? Как думаешь, сколько ему потребуется времени, чтобы спиться, после того, как гроб с твоим телом опустят в землю?  
  
– Вам невыгодно меня убивать, – Стайлз отполз к стене и прислонился к ней спиной. – Альфа, потерявший спутника, звереет. Дерек силен. Вы знаете это, иначе бы давно сунулись к нему. Но вы избегаете открытого боя.  
  
– Я берегу моих людей, – Джерард достал из кармана коробочку и проглотил свое лекарство. – У нас недавно уже разыгралась трагедия. Виктория была славной женщиной. Умной. Сильной. Верной. И она отлично воспитала Эллисон. Моя внучка станет достойным лидером. Как только утолит жажду мести.  
  
– Хорошо, – Стайлз облизал губы, судорожно соображая. – Дерек не покидает свой дом. С ним Айзек. Айзек Лейхи. Это все.  
  
– Это не все, – покачал головой Джерард. – Я хочу знать код от ворот его дома. Расположение комнат. Все его слабые места.  
  
– У вас есть его слабое место. Оно прямо здесь, – усмехнулся Стайлз, похлопав себя по груди. – Я могу нарисовать план дома, но я не знаю код. Дерек постоянно меняет его.  
  
– Вот как, – Джерард цокнул языком. – Ты становишься бесполезным, Стайлз.  
  
Стайлз бросил взгляд на пришедшую в сознание Эрику, покосился на испуганного Бойда. И медленно встал.  
  
– Как насчет… сделки?  
  
– Сделки? – переспросил Джерард.  
  
– Я хочу вернуться домой живым, – у Стайлза отчаянно, глухо стучало сердце. Живот скручивался, легкие горели. – Альфу ослабит не только смерть спутника. Есть вариант, который устроит нас обоих. Я могу разорвать связь.  
  
Джерард вскинул голову. Эрика яростно застонала.  
  
– Разорвать ее, – торопливо повторил Стайлз. – У вас наверняка есть нужные травы. Я выпью их. Это выбьет Дерека из колеи, это ослабит их обоих – его и волка. Это сломает его. Предательство для него хуже смерти.  
  
Медленная кривая улыбка тронула сухие старческие губы.  
  
– А это хорошая идея, Стайлз! Действительно хорошая. Я знал, что мы обязательно до чего-нибудь договоримся.  
  
Стайлз сглотнул. Знает Джерард или нет? Неужели Стайлзу удастся?..  
  
– Где-то здесь, – Джерард прошел мимо полок, похлопывая себя по бедру – из кармана брюк торчал ствол. – Вот она.  
  
Он достал смесь и взболтнул ее.  
  
– Вы вместе не так давно, – Джерард высыпал немного порошка в пластиковый стаканчик. – Но мы все же перестрахуемся, верно? Не будем жалеть травок.  
  
Стайлз сжал кулаки.  
  
Джерард насыпал еще чуть, залил водой из бутылки и перемешал получившийся коктейль.  
  
– За Дерека Хейла, – предложил он тост, протягивая Стайлзу напиток.  
  
Тот взял стаканчик и, поколебавшись, в пару глотков опустошил его. У Эрики потекли слезы, Бойд закрыл глаза. Стайлз поставил посудину на пол – и рухнул на четвереньки. Голова взорвалась болью, кожа заполыхала огнем, желудок встрепенулся, и его вырвало густой черной жижей. Стайлз попытался встать и не смог. Тело ослабело, кости ломило, глаза болели, из ушей текла темная кровь. Он сосредоточился, уговаривая мышцы поработать, и еле-еле поднялся. Вытер рот рукой и устало прикрыл веки. По ощущениям он только что пережил жесточайшее отравление, а потом его несколько раз переехало катком Бойда.  
  
– Вам следовало поучиться у Стайлза, как сотрудничать, – улыбнулся Джерард, обращаясь к Бойду и Эрике. – Пойдем, мальчик, тебе нечего теперь здесь делать.  
  
Джерард помог ему подняться по лестнице, вывел на задний двор. Стайлз жадно вдохнул свежий воздух, сплюнул вязкую горькую слюну и ощутил, как ему в затылок уперлось дуло.  
  
– Я порвал связь, – негромко, как можно спокойнее сказал Стайлз.  
  
– Знаю, знаю, – согласился Джерард. – Но уж таковы правила этого мира. Прости, сынок.  
  
– Как патетично, – раздался знакомый Стайлзу голос. – Но чересчур банально.  
  
– Питер Хейл, – дружелюбно поприветствовал Джерард. – Что ты забыл здесь, на территории охотников?  
  
– Мы заметили отсутствие Стайлза, – светски сообщил Питер. – Дерек послал меня поискать его. И вот я тут! Но, вижу, я немного опоздал?  
  
– Молодой человек раскаялся и решил избавиться от дурной компании. Я откликнулся на его просьбу.  
  
– И его так замучило чувство вины, что он попросился заодно и в могилу? – Питер хлопнул в ладоши. – Стайлз всегда отличался оригинальностью.  
  
Джерард усмехнулся. Питер ответил ему тем же.  
  
– Отпусти мальчика, – Питер резко сменил тон.  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул. В дядюшке Питере до сих пор оставалось что-то от альфы.  
  
– Отпусти его, Джерард. И мы договоримся между собой, как взрослые люди. Без детей.  
  
– Сегодня все хотят вести торги, – Джерард закашлялся. – Какая ночь!  
  
– Я приведу Дерека прямо к тебе в руки, – Питер отряхнул воротник куртки. – Он рассчитывает на меня, но я не стану ему помогать. Это будет легкая победа. А ты в свою очередь, забудешь мне то недоразумение с Кейт. Ты ведь не мстишь за эту больную девочку, Джерард. Тебе всегда было плевать на малышку Кейт, так же, как и на ее мать.  
  
На Стайлза накатил новый приступ дурноты. Он свалился Джерарду под ноги, его опять вывернуло, пробрав до слез.  
  
– Хочешь забрать у племянника его бывшего спутника? – Джерард небрежно пнул Стайлза под ребра.  
  
– Дерек будет мертв через пару часов, – Питер присел на корточки рядом со Стайлзом и погладил его по затылку. – Мы с ним кровные родственники. Вдруг сработает? Ты убил его волка и разрушил их связь. Но раз у мальчика есть такие способности… Он мне пригодится.  
  
– Будешь тянуть из мальчишки силы?  
  
– Дерек перерезал мне горло, будет честно немного компенсировать ущерб, – Питер рывком поднял Стайлза на ноги. – Мы договорились?  
  
Джерард щелкнул предохранителем и вернул ствол на место. Питер четко назвал адрес и обернулся на Стайлза:  
  
– Съезди домой. Твой отец очень беспокоится. Нехорошо заставлять родителей нервничать.  
  
Стайлз кивнул, добрел на заплетающихся ногах до дороги и плюхнулся на обочину. Его в последний раз стошнило – обычной, желтоватой желчью, и Стайлз рассеянно растер грудь рукой.  
  
Он потрогал разодранную щеку. Ранку закололо, нервные окончания обдало холодом. Кровь испачкала кончики пальцев. Стайлз сжал их, сводя на звериный манер, и уставился на свои неровно обстриженные короткие ногти.  
  
Стайлз поднялся, чувствуя непривычную сосущую пустоту, вслушался в тишину, раньше заполняемую тихим ласковым ворчанием, и попытался найти хоть что-то. Хотя бы малейший след былого присутствия.  
  
Его план сработал идеально.  
  
Волк внутри него был безнадежно, без всяких сомнений мертв.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек к концу главы - [Mikky Ekko - We Must Be Killers](http://oplayer.org/track/-39436551_158605931)
> 
> Эмили:  
> [](http://s41.radikal.ru/i093/1301/4e/6bf483f76a14.jpg)[](http://i062.radikal.ru/1301/bc/6f2a23981da8.jpg)


	6. Эпилог. Стайлз

Скотт остался в библиотеке – подтягивал учебу – и Стайлз мог не бояться, что столкнется с ним у Дитона. Он толкнул дверь и вошел в клинику. Внутри стояла тишина, если не считать резко заскулившую собаку с перебинтованной лапой, чья клетка виднелась вдалеке.   
  
– Эй! – крикнул он наудачу. – Это Стайлз, я…  
  
– Проходи, – Дитон бесшумно вышел из смотровой.  
  
Стайлз нервно засунул руки в карманы и пошагал за ним. Дитон повернулся к нему спиной, роясь в шкафчике, заполненном пузырьками и бутылочками, и Стайлза передернуло от вспыхнувшего в мозгу воспоминания. Джерарду тоже пришлось поискать требуемый порошок.  
  
Не думать.  
  
– Вот это, – Дитон вручил Стайлзу флакон из темного стекла. Внутри загадочно булькнуло.  
  
– Какие-нибудь инструкции? – Стайлз открыл рюкзак и осторожно убрал настой в карман.  
  
– Нет. Он знает, как принимать, – Дитон потер рука об руку. – А ты, Стайлз? Тебе не нужна моя помощь?  
  
– Вы только что мне помогли, – Стайлз закинул рюкзак на плечо.  
  
– Я имею в виду – _тебе_.  
  
– Со мной все отлично, – Стайлз растянул губы в улыбке. – Спасибо. Я ваш должник.  
  
– Нет, – Дитон покачал головой. – Никакого долга.  
  
– Ух ты! – с фальшивым весельем воскликнул Стайлз. – Круто. Спасибо еще раз, док.   
  
Он махнул рукой, послал воздушный поцелуй завывшей с новыми силами собаке и вернулся на улицу.  
  
Не надо откладывать. Стоит поехать прямо сейчас. Разделаться и…  
  
Стайлз поставил рюкзак на переднее сидение, открыл большое отделение и нащупал рукой мягкую, проносившуюся ткань.   
  
– Да к черту! – Стайлз выжал педаль газа, резко закрутил руль и вывел джип на успевшую намертво въесться в память дорогу. Он на полном ходу въехал в лес, повернул и затормозил. Вдалеке виднелся забор: территория Хейлов. Запретная зона, куда Стайлзу больше хода нет.  
  
– Давай, не тупи, – пробормотал Стайлз. – Приходишь, отдаешь, уходишь.   
  
Мотор громко тарахтел, распугивая лесную живность. Если таковая, конечно, осталась поблизости от логова оборотней.  
  
– Стайлз, ты как девчонка! – выругал он сам себя, надеясь разозлиться и на запале сделать все, что нужно.  
  
Увы, злости не было. Стайлза опять накрыла такая отчаянная, больная тоска, что кроме нее чувствовать ничего не получалось. Ничему другому не осталось места.  
  
Стайлз осторожно сдал назад, покрутился на небольшой полянке, взбивая колесами сухую черную землю, и медленно поехал назад.  
  
Завтра. Он приедет завтра. Если Хейл до сих пор не сдох, то еще один день точно перебьется.  
  
С отцом они разминулись у самого дома. Стайлз видел, как тот выводит крузер и пропустил, освобождая проезд. Отец предупредил, что вернется поздно: они с сослуживцами наконец более-менее разобрались с делами и решили потратить вечер на посиделки в баре. Стайлз благословил алкоголь в умеренных дозах и сказал, что готов пригнать джип за отцом, когда потребуется. Тот отказался, заверив, что доберется сам. Стайлз пожал плечами и вошел в дом. Заглянул на кухню, на ходу сжевал оставленный в холодильнике сэндвич и поднялся к себе.  
  
Каникулы закончились совсем недавно, и учителя пока ленились не хуже учеников. Домашнего задания не было. Стайлз с чистой совестью пихнул рюкзак под стол и включил ноутбук.   
  
Онлайн-игры – лучшее изобретение человечества. Правда, Стайлзу пришлось отказаться от фэнтези и теперь он вместо прокачки паладина азартно управлял танком. Хотя, какая разница кого мочить, лишь бы убить время.  
  
Он занимался этим уже две недели. Планомерно уничтожал минуты, часы, дни. Сколотил полку в подвал, поковырялся в стиральной машине – так, что та едва не отдала концы, – попытался прибраться в шкафу, выкинуть откровенно старые, дырявые или ставшие маленькими шмотки, но не смог. Стоило ему взяться за ящик с футболками, как в голову полезли непрошенные воспоминания. А уж когда он вытащил со дна чужую шмотку – случайно прихваченную и так оставшуюся у него – Стайлз сдался и решил забить на Армию Спасения.  
  
Бедным африканским детям придется обойтись без его толстовки с «Led Zeppelin». Да и зачем им в Африке толстовка?  
  
Стайлз проклял «повисший» браузер и зацепился взглядом за настольный календарь. До очередного полнолуния осталось совсем недолго. Какое оно для Скотта? Стайлз сбился со счета. Легко получалось только с остальными. Третье для Айзека, второе для Эрики и Бойда (если они живы, конечно), первое для Джексона.   
  
Ах да, еще Питер. Но тот, наверное, и не считал никогда.  
  
Игра запустилась, и Стайлз напялил наушники, с головой уходя в предложенную военную кампанию.  
  
Он оторвался почти в двенадцать. Желудок бурчал от голода, перед глазами все немного плыло, шея адски затекла. Стайлз спустился вниз, сгрыз яблоко, разогрел себе фасоль, съел ее прямо из банки, запил газировкой и ушел в душ. Кран плюнул водой, попытавшись сварить его заживо, но Стайлз, привычный к его выходкам, ловко отскочил и настроил нормальный режим. Намылил мочалку, равнодушно растер руки и живот и недовольно выдохнул, заметив, как слегка напрягся член. Привыкший к регулярному сексу организм плохо воспринимал новую жесткую диету. Стайлз добавил холодной воды и продолжил мыться. Дрочить не хотелось.  
  
Вернувшись в комнату, Стайлз настежь открыл окно, впуская прохладный свежий воздух, и упал на кровать. Завернулся в тонкое одеяло, залез с телефона на фейсбук, лайкнул пару забавных картинок и выключил свет. Он поворочался, ища, как бы устроиться поудобнее – и глаза сами прикипели к брошенному рюкзаку.  
  
Наверное, так Голлума манило кольцо, а худеющих девчонок – шоколадки. Стайлз стиснул зубы и зажмурился. Ну хотя бы сегодня он прекратит страдать этой херней? Найдет в себе силы перестать быть слабовольным придурком?  
  
Рюкзак все еще высился под столом. Стайлз видел оборванную кромку с левой стороны, подвешенный к собачке молнии брелок со стершейся картинкой, яркую наклейку сбоку. Стайлз покусал щеку, вздохнул и вылез из постели. Тихий «вжик» – и пальцы сомкнулись на заношенной куртке. Стайлз добрел обратно, лег, прижимая ее к себе, и уткнулся носом в ворот.  
  
Сколько можно по-идиотски шептать признания в пахнущую смертью и разлукой ткань? Видимо, Стайлз пока не достиг лимита своего дебилизма.  
  
Окей, последняя ночь. И его все равно никто не видит.  
  
Стайлз крепче сжал куртку и свернулся калачиком. В месте, где раньше билось сердце, что-то слабо, устало трепыхнулось.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
– Айзек! Айзек, подожди!  
  
Стайлз дернул его за рукав. Айзек обернулся и нахмурился.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Ты… ты сейчас _туда_?  
  
– Куда – туда? – Айзек сгорбился и настороженно зыркнул по сторонам.   
  
– К Дереку, – как можно четче произнес Стайлз.  
  
– Да, – теперь Айзек смотрел себе под ноги.  
  
– Хочешь, подвезу?  
  
Соглашайся, Лейхи. При тебе я волей-неволей дойду, наконец, до этого чертова дома.  
  
Айзек помялся, растрепал волосы и сквозь зубы поздоровался с преподавателем английского – у него до сих пор имелись проблемы по предмету.  
  
– Ладно, – Айзек натянул манжеты почти до костяшек – любимый жест, реакция на стресс. – Поехали.  
  
Стайлз хлопнул его по плечу и бодро потопал к джипу. Айзек уселся рядом, уперся длинными ногами в пол и почесал выпирающую коленку.   
  
Отлично. Стайлз знал, что Айзек не из трепливых. Это было кстати: от пустых разговоров у Стайлза сводило зубы, а другие у них больше не получались.  
  
Стайлз в общих чертах представлял, как к нему относится Дерек и его стая.   
  
Возможно, он действительно совершил кучу ошибок, но тогда, пережив ошеломивший, выбивший из него дух разрыв связи, Стайлз чувствовал себя трупом. Последний раз ему было так плохо на маминых похоронах.  
  
Он помнил, как в эмоциональном ступоре дотащился до дома и кое-как успокоил отца, наврав про стычку с парнями из другой команды. Как тер затылок, желая избавиться от ощущения приставленного к голове дула. Как лежал без сил на кровати и думал, что надо позвонить Скотту, сказать, что жив. Надо набрать Дерека и предупредить о Джерарде, о Питере… обо всем. Но он просто не мог. Держал в руках телефон, и пальцы отказывались нажимать клавиши.   
  
А потом пришла Лидия, и он с перепугу на нее наорал. Он вроде как и раньше догадывался – их всех могут убить. Дерека, Скотта, Джексона, самого Стайлза. Но в тот момент совпало два острых осознания. Понимание реальности смерти перешло на качественно новый уровень, а Лидия… Лидия была готова сунуться в пекло, не зная ровным счетом _ничего_.  
  
Он бы поехал с ней сразу, не раздумывая, если бы не одно обстоятельство: там, где будет Джексон, будет и Джерард.  
  
И как ни стыдно было бояться старика, у Стайлза внутри все замирало от ужаса при одной мысли снова посмотреть в мутноватые злые глаза. Стайлз не мог себя заставить отправиться туда. Даже ради Лидии.  
  
Гребаный старик почти _убил_ его. И уничтожил его волка, зверюгу, успевшую стать частью Стайлза. Частичку себя, которую Стайлз успел полюбить. Частичку Де…  
  
Стоп.  
  
Не случись тот разговор с отцом, так не вовремя пробудившим в нем совесть, Стайлз бы остался дома и спрятался от всего мира под одеялом. И оставался в таком положении примерно вечность.  
  
Он знал, что иногда наступает та точка, после которой нет разницы, что происходит. Плохое, хорошее – все сливается в одно и не имеет смысла.  
  
Но Стайлз в красках вообразил себе массовые похороны, вереницу гробов – и, сдавшись, набрал Лидию, предупредив, что заедет. Да, его бедняга-джип побывал во всех передрягах этого города.  
  
Стайлз взглянул на Айзека. Тот мурлыкал себе под нос в такт доносящейся из радио песне.  
  
Лидия в ту ночь говорила, не затыкаясь. Стайлз вообще не помнил, чтобы ее когда-нибудь так несло. Давясь словами и слезами, она выложила ему все – как она любит Джексона, как прошло их первое свидание, как она хранила этот ключ от его дома – всегда при себе, на шее, у сердца. Стайлз узнал их ласковые прозвища, из-за чего они по-настоящему ссорятся, что делают, когда не строят из себя самую популярную пару в школе. Целую тысячу интимных подробностей, из тех, что обычно остаются внутри пары.  
  
Услышь он все это раньше, до Дерека, его жизнь была бы разрушена. Но тогда Стайлз только кивал и следил, как Лидия выкидывает в окошко скомканные салфетки с черными потеками от туши и желтыми – от тональника.   
  
Они успели тютелька в тютельку, и Стайлз где-то в глубине души, разумом, был рад, что Джексона удалось спасти, что Лидия его не потеряла. Но эту радость начисто перекрывало непривычное отчуждение, которым фонил Дерек. Когда Джексон очухался настолько, что вернулся в нормальный облик и озаботился поиском штанов на свой голый зад, Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, чтобы… Наверное, объяснить. Что случилось и почему. Но Дерек уже шел прочь, уводя за собой Айзека и Питера. Скотт попытался его окликнуть, он побежал следом и бросил свою затею, осознав, что никто из стаи Хейла не станет с ним разговаривать.  
  
И неудивительно, учитывая, что именно заставил его сделать Джерард и как Скотт обошелся с Дереком.  
  
Наверное, Дерек бы от души поржал, узнав о той нелепой, жалкой, глупой драке, которой закончились откровения Скотта. Когда тот сподобился рассказать, что произошло с Джерардом и в чем заключалась его собственная гениальная задумка. Скотт ни разу не закрылся, пока Стайлз колотил его, беспорядочно нанося удары – в зубы, в живот, по ребрам – выплескивая накопившуюся ярость и страх. Только сплевывал кровь и вздрагивал, если Стайлз попадал особенно удачно. А потом раздобыл им бутылку виски и сидел со Стайлзом, пока тот методично нажирался. И когда блевал тоже сидел, соболезновал.   
  
Хотя Скотту и самому было хреново. Очередное расставание с Эллисон странно на него подействовало. Скотт повзрослел, Стайлз видел, как изменился его взгляд. И все чаще замечал, как Скотт становится задумчивым, погружается в себя, будто внутри у него идет огромная генеральная уборка. Будто перед ним открылись вещи, о которых он раньше не имел никакого понятия.  
  
Перед Стайлзом же не открывалось ничего, кроме мысли, что он остался один. Рядом был отец, Скотт, Лидия – все его важные, нужные ему люди – и все же Стайлз был один.   
  
– Мы приехали, – Айзек тронул его за плечо.  
  
– Задумался, прости, – Стайлз вылез из машины и подхватил рюкзак. У ворот рядышком стояли тойота и шевроле.  
  
– Дерек отдал Питеру вторую машину, – пояснил Айзек.  
  
– Никого не волнует, что официально дядюшка Питер считается пропавшим?  
  
– Нолан почти выправил ему документы. Якобы Питера перевели в другую клинику, и там случилось чудо, – Айзек хмыкнул. – Плюс пластический хирург.  
  
– Круто, – Стайлз миновал ворота и заставил себя идти дальше, не позволив возникнуть заминке.  
  
– Да, он хорош, – Айзек на привычной территории расслабился, его волку здесь нравилось.  
  
Стайлз стиснул зубы.  
  
– Ты точно хочешь поговорить только с Питером?   
  
– У меня к нему дело, – отрезал Стайлз.   
  
Айзек пожал плечами и больше вопросов не задавал.  
  
Тропинка кончилась слишком быстро, Стайлз так и не успел настроиться. Он прислонился к перилам крыльца, пропустив Айзека вперед. Тот понятливо кивнул.  
  
– Я позову Питера.  
  
Пришлось подождать. Стайлз рассеянно повозил кедами по траве, приминая ее к земле, поковырял краску, которая покрывала резные столбики, и приготовился скучать, когда Питер показался в дверях. Он прошел вперед, поразив Стайлза внешним видом. Ему не приходилось видеть Питера в разодранной и перепачканной грязью и кровью майке, с влажным полотенцем на шее и быстро заживающей ссадиной на щеке.  
  
Питер сбежал по ступенькам вниз, к Стайлзу, а Дерек замер в проеме – он тоже казался слегка потрепанным. Значит, Стайлз оторвал их от тренировки.  
  
– У тебя ко мне дело? – спросил Питер, расчесав пальцами влажные от пота волосы. Удивительно, но и сейчас в Питере ощущалась странная, небрежная элегантность.  
  
– Да, – Стайлз наклонился и вытащил из кармана рюкзака флакон Дитона.  
  
Питер протянул руку и забрал его у Стайлза. Посмотрел на свет и цокнул языком.  
  
– Надо же. Мне он отказал в просьбе.  
  
– Теряюсь в догадках – почему? – съязвил Стайлз. – В любом случае, мне не отказал. Теперь мы в расчете?   
  
– Отдаешь долг за Аржента? – Питер усмехнулся. – Или за тот раз, когда вы с Джексоном меня подожгли?  
  
– За Аржента, – не поддался на провокацию Стайлз. – Когда мы тебя сжигали, ты этого более, чем заслуживал.  
  
– Мне всегда импонировала твоя искренность, – губы Питера улыбались, а вот глаза резали не хуже скальпеля.  
  
– Отлично.  
  
– Это все? – Питер прищурился. – Не желаешь зайти в дом, выпить содовой?  
  
– Пожалуй, откажусь, – Стайлз собрался с духом. – Есть еще кое-что. Мне это больше не нужно. Не люблю хранить у себя чужое.  
  
Он расстегнул главное отделение, извлек на свет божий искомое и впихнул вещь Питеру.  
  
– Как интересно! – искренне сказал тот, встряхивая одежку в воздухе. – Любимая куртка Дерека! Помню, помню, как он ей гордился, не снимал почти. Мы с сестрой спорили, спит он в ней или нет, Дерек так злился, что мы его дразним! Эй, племянничек, не хочешь примерить?  
  
Стайлз невольно перевел взгляд на Дерека. Его лицо было лишено любого намека на эмоции.  
  
– Не хочу, – спокойно ответил Дерек.   
  
– Жаль, – Питер потер пальцами воротник и, кажется, принюхался. – Столько воспоминаний! Отнесем ее на чердак, к старым вещам.  
  
– Сожги ее. И хватит болтать, я жду тебя в подвале, – бросил Дерек и, развернувшись, скрылся в глубине дома.   
  
Питер расплылся в улыбке и подмигнул Стайлзу. Тот отпрянул.   
  
– Мне пора, – торопливо пробубнил он.   
  
– Иди, – ласково согласился Питер. – Скоро полнолуние, Стайлз. Не забудь как следует запереться дома.  
  
– Вряд ли меня ждут незапланированные визиты, – сухо ответил Стайлз и зашагал прочь.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
– Стайлз! Стайлз!   
  
Он слепо взмахнул руками в воздухе и резко сел на постели. Пристроившийся на краю отец положил руку ему на плечо, передумал и погладил по щеке:  
  
– Тебе приснился кошмар.  
  
– Да, я… – Стайлз сглотнул, быстро растер лицо и глубоко вздохнул. Сердце билось так быстро, что ему было больно дышать. – Ужастиков пересмотрел.  
  
– Дело точно в них?  
  
– А в чем еще? – Стайлз шумно выдохнул и отхлебнул воды – у него всегда поблизости валялась бутылка, он часто просыпался ночью, чтобы попить. Оставшаяся с детства привычка.  
  
– В том, что ты уже третью неделю сидишь целыми днями дома, если исключить школу и тренировки со Скоттом, – отец переместился поближе. – Вы с Дереком…  
  
– Я же говорил, он в отъезде по делам.  
  
– Я видел его в супермаркете. Несколько дней назад, – мягко возразил отец. Без желания уличить во лжи или упрекнуть.  
  
С жалостью, от которой Стайлзу хотелось взвыть. И прогнать его прочь, хотя отец этого не заслужил. Совсем.  
  
– Я не хочу это обсуждать, – Стайлз закрутил крышку, кинул бутылку на пол и лег, закрывшись одеялом.  
  
– Он тебя обидел?   
  
Удивительно. Стайлз ждал, что это будет звучать иначе. Ну вроде «ах, как он посмел тебя обидеть!», а отец спрашивал спокойно. Будто вовсе не хочет прямо сейчас разыскать Дерека и надеть на него наручники за какое-нибудь выдуманное нарушение.  
  
– Нет, – выдавил Стайлз. Господи, ну зачем отец лезет? Это его отношения, Стайлз сам разберется.  
  
– _Ты_ его обидел?  
  
Стайлз повернулся и посмотрел на отца. Выражение лица было сложно разобрать – в комнате не горел свет, он пробивался только из-за приоткрытой двери.   
  
– Окей. Я пиздец как облажался, пап. Я своими руками все уничтожил. Ты там переживал из-за нашей разницы в возрасте? Правильно переживал. Я накосячил. Не потянул. Не справился. Никому не сумел помочь. Я все просрал, – подытожил Стайлз.   
  
Отец помолчал. Не стал спорить, не стал убеждать, что Стайлз не виноват. Стайлз и сам мозгами знал, что не виноват. Менее паршиво от этого не становилось.  
  
– Он поздоровался со мной и спросил, как у тебя дела. Сказал, что вы расстались по твоей инициативе и извинился, что не может сообщить мне подробности, – отец сдернул с него одеяло. – Вставай.  
  
– Что? Ночь на дворе! – Стайлз покосился на будильник. Половина второго.  
  
– Вставай, – повторил отец.  
  
Стайлз вылез из кровати, не решившись спорить. Отец взял его за плечо и уверенно подпихнул к выходу. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, спасаясь от яркого света, и они спустились по лестнице. Отец толкнул дверь кабинета и кивнул Стайлзу на кресло. А сам подошел к шкафчику, где хранил виски. Достал бутылку, два стакана, сходил за льдом.  
  
– Ты шутишь.  
  
– Нет, – отец приготовил две порции, себе побольше, Стайлзу поменьше, и протянул ему выпивку. – Со Скоттом пили?  
  
– Да, – согласился Стайлз. Он устал врать.  
  
– Оболтусы, – отец поболтал содержимым. – А теперь выпьешь с отцом, как взрослый.  
  
Они чокнулись, Стайлз с опаской приложился к стакану. От алкоголя стало лучше: вязкое послевкусие кошмара окончательно стерлось, внутри стало тепло, на языке – терпко.  
  
– Ты пробовал исправить? – спросил отец.  
  
– А зачем, пап? – Стайлз поставил стакан на подлокотник. – Я же говорю, там… все сложно. У тебя бывало так, когда ты вроде сделал все правильно, а в итоге получилось паршиво?  
  
– Я работаю в полиции, – напомнил отец. – Я один из тех, кто арестовывает родителей, пустившихся воровать, чтобы накормить детей. Кто сажает в камеру жертву побоев, которая случайно прикончила своего обидчика. Ты же знаешь.   
  
– Знаю, – вяло подтвердил Стайлз.  
  
– Допивай, – приказал отец.  
  
Они опять чокнулись, стекло стукнулось друг о друга, Стайлз проглотил виски и поморщился. Все-таки очень крепко.  
  
– Вот что, сынок, – отец подошел и взъерошил ему волосы. – Если бы твой Дерек сильно злился, он бы не стал со мной заговаривать первым. Я не хочу вмешиваться, но просто подумай об этом.  
  
– Вау, – Стайлз поправил задравшуюся футболку. – Ты сам меня к нему толкаешь. Вот уж не ожидал.  
  
Ни один разговор с отцом про Дерека не был приятным. Но этот бил все рекорды.  
  
– Я тоже, – отец забрал у него пустой стакан. – А теперь иди спать.   
  
Стайлз поплелся наверх, одновременно раздраженный и взбудораженный. Отцу удалось его задеть, поселить сомнение внутри. Стайлз помнил недавнее поведение Дерека, когда он заезжал к Питеру несколько дней назад – тот смотрел сквозь него, будто Стайлз призрак. Неприкасаемый. Пария.   
  
Наверное, Дерек подошел к отцу, чтобы избежать очередных проблем с законом. В этом все дело.  
  
Стайлз свернулся, закутался в тонкое одеяло и припомнил разбудивший его кошмар.  
  
Ему снилось, что вся стая Дерека – включая, почему-то Скотта – висит в подвале Аржентов и корчится от ударов током. А сам Стайлз стоит (в затылке у него круглое пулевое отверстие, вместо лба – кровавое месиво, вместо рук – волчьи лапы) и крутит ручку распределителя, повышая и повышая напряжение.  
  
Пожалуй, виски не такая плохая идея. Все равно завтра суббота.   
  


_____________________________

  
  
Ночью ему казалось, что стоит все-таки попытаться. Встать утром, скинуть Дереку смс, может быть – позавтракать вместе. Но когда Стайлз поднялся, он уже знал: ничего подобного он делать не будет.  
  
Выходные прошли так же, как вереница дней до этого – домашние хлопоты, учеба, онлайн-баталии. Скотт пытался вытащить его в кино, но Стайлз отказался, услышав, что там будет еще и Айзек. Два братана, профукавшие своих девушек.   
  
Нет, Стайлз определенно не вписывался.  
  
Он был редким неудачником даже на их фоне.  
  
Новая школьная неделя не внесла разнообразия. Харрис все так же оттачивал остроумие на учениках и в первую очередь – на самом Стайлзе. Финсток бесновался и читал мораль, призывая всех взяться за ум, ибо без хороших оценок места в команде не видать. _«Вашими стараниями играть будет один чертов Гринберг!»_. Новый старый директор, вернувшийся на ранее занимаемую должность, промывал мозги, напоминая о скором поступлении в колледж, и уговаривал не делать глупостей, красноречиво намекая на «сбежавших» Эрику и Бойда.   
  
Изредка Стайлз выныривал из своего болота: в основном, благодаря Лидии. Их возродившийся роман с Джексоном вызвал кучу сплетен, и акции «самой красивой пары школы» стремительно поползли вверх. Стайлз ожидал, что Лидия снова начнет презрительно игнорировать его, но она неожиданно стала с ним приветлива.  
  
Насколько в принципе способна быть приветлива Лидия Мартин.  
  
Стайлз улыбнулся ей, шутливо отпихнул Дэнни – тот заболтался и загородил проход – вышел в коридор и остолбенел. У шкафчиков шушукалась самая странная троица, которую только можно было представить вместе. Джексон стоял, привалившись плечом и чуть сгорбившись, Айзек как обычно скрестил руки и чуть наклонил голову, прислушиваясь, и только Скотт, возбужденно размахивая руками, что-то втирал им обоим.  
  
Отключившееся на время любопытство дало о себе знать: кольнуло, побуждая пойти и разведать, что творится.  
  
– Скотт? – позвал Стайлз, приблизившись.  
  
Джексон мрачно насупился, Айзек повертел головой, разминая шею.   
  
– Ты меня ждешь? – спохватился Скотт. – Я тут…   
  
– Мы обсуждаем, что делать с Джексоном в полнолуние, – Айзеку доставляло особое удовольствие вносить смуту.  
  
– Вы? – удивился Стайлз, проигнорировав убийственный взгляд Джексона. – Разве это не работа для… для альфы?  
  
– Хейл мне не альфа, – нахально сказал Джексон.  
  
– Знакомая песня, – не удержался Стайлз.  
  
– Дерек отказался иметь с ним дела, – снова вмешался Айзек. – Сказал, что с него хватит.  
  
– Не могу его осудить, добровольно с Джексоном возится только Лидия.  
  
– Стилински, ты по морде хочешь?  
  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
  
– Только дело не в Джексоне, – Айзек плевать хотел на старую вражду. – Питер утверждает, что Дерек просто его не удержит. У него самого проблемы с контролем после того, как ты порвал связь. Он еще не оправился до конца.  
  
– У Дерека проблемы с контролем?  
  
У того Дерека, который справлялся с ненормальным волком Стайлза, когда тот рвался наружу и выдирал зверя из самого Дерека? Неожиданно.  
  
– Да. Питер принимает удар на себя, но… – Айзек помедлил. – В логове сейчас _весело_.  
  
– Питер предлагает увезти Джексона в полнолуние в подвал сгоревшего дома Хейлов, – Скотт подтянул к локтям сползшие рукава.  
  
– _Питер_? – переспросил Стайлз. – Я не ослышался? Ты договариваешься с Питером?  
  
Кажется, пока он упивался своими страданиями, мир успел встать с ног на голову.  
  
– У нас сделка – он не упоминает мою маму, а мы все следим, чтобы Джексон не сорвался, – пояснил Скотт, как ни в чем не бывало.   
  
Стайлз покосился на Джексона – того вроде бы не задевало, что его обсуждают прямо при нем. Что ж, логично: если ты вдруг узнаешь, что мочил людей без разбору, начинаешь иначе относиться к себе. И забиваешь на гордость, узнав, что способен вернуться к прежним развлечениям.  
  
Тут пойдешь за помощью не только к Скотту с Айзеком, тут с самим дьяволом выпьешь на брудершафт. Впрочем, Питер как раз сойдет за дьявола.  
  
– Ладно, – Скотт хлопнул Джексона по плечу. Тот состроил недовольную рожу – как в старые добрые времена. – Завтра после школы встретимся. Питер вечером туда подойдет, мы с Айзеком тебя проводим.  
  
– Надеюсь, хотя бы без Стилински? – Джексон закатил глаза.  
  
– Я насмотрелся на твои превращения. Спасибо, твой перформанс обойдется без лишних зрителей. Впрочем, ты всегда можешь снять его на камеру. Для истории, – съязвил Стайлз.  
  
У Джексона дернулась верхняя губа, он подался вперед и отпрянул, спохватившись – раньше, чем его синхронно схватили Скотт и Айзек.   
  
Стайлз криво усмехнулся. По успевшей въесться привычке он не стал прятаться от Джексона, подсознательно рассчитывая на своего волка. Что тот даст сдачи и не позволит причинить вред.  
  
Теперь Стайлз понимал все эти истории про ампутацию, когда люди продолжали чувствовать свои фантомные конечности. Опыт, без которого он бы легко обошелся.  
  
Скотт пожал руку Айзеку, обменялся с ним плохо идентифицируемым взглядом, и компания рассталась. Джексон плавно отлепился от шкафчиков – красивое, слитное движение – и почесал к ждущей его Лидии. Айзек хмыкнул и направился в сторону кабинета Харриса, он опять схлопотал взыскание от придирчивого химика.  
  
– Ты не говорил, что помогаешь Уиттмору! – с некоторых пор Стайлза напрягала скрытность лучшего друга.  
  
– Меня только сегодня Айзек попросил, – пока Стайлз копался на заднем сидении джипа, Скотт елозил подошвой по асфальту, пытаясь счистить с нее налипшую грязь. Стайлзу не улыбалось потом выбивать коврики.  
  
– А это нормально? Он бета чужой стаи, ты омега. Нет никаких законов на этот счет?  
  
– Я… – Скотт оттянул ворот футболки. – Возможно, я был не совсем прав, когда отказывался от стаи.  
  
– Что? – Стайлз хлопнул дверцей джипа. – Ты несколько месяцев трахал всем мозги, а теперь «я не совсем прав»?  
  
Скотт сплюнул и вытер рот рукой.  
  
– Дерек не мой альфа, – пояснил он. – Но в моей ситуации выбор невелик.  
  
– Уму непостижимо, чувак, – сдался Стайлз. – Ты хочешь войти в его стаю?  
  
– Он меня не возьмет. Пока. У меня, типа, испытательный срок, – признался Скотт. – Если наши волки уживутся… рано о чем-то судить.  
  
– Офигенно. Стоило мне порвать с Дереком, как ты проникся идеей с ним затусить. Лучший друг навсегда, – Стайлз залез в джип. Скотт остался переминаться на улице.  
  
Стайлз раздраженно махнул рукой в стиле «залезай, придурок, что стоишь», Скотт вскарабкался рядом с ним и глупо, совсем по-старому, расплылся в улыбке. Стайлз, не выдержав, коротко рассмеялся, и завел мотор.  
  
Ему предстояло первое спокойное полнолуние.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
Давненько он не испытывал подобного: когда сидеть на одном месте – самый настоящий ад. Стайлз с трудом выдержал занятия до ланча и, донельзя утомленный, ушел в столовую. Ему срочно требовалось съесть что-нибудь сладкое, глюкоза всегда прочищала ему мозги. И что за хрень творится? Он же выпил аддерал. И не трогал отцовский кофе.   
  
Стайлз прихватил картошку-фри, увел из-под носа стоявшего следом за ним парня последние куриные палочки, сграбастал кекс, упаковку сока и похлопал себя по карману, проверяя, на месте ли купленный в автомате батончик.  
  
Аппетит последние пару дней был просто зверский: Стайлз ел так, будто его много дней держали впроголодь. Он списывал это на испытанный стресс, но все равно изменения в организме его пугали. Стайлз методично уничтожал продукты и успел добраться до кекса, когда рядом плюхнулся Скотт с не менее нагруженным подносом.  
  
– Жрать хочу страшно! – пробубнил Скотт, запихивая в рот сразу полгамбургера и одной рукой открывая банку с газировкой.   
  
– Обольешься, – предрек Стайлз и победно вскинул кулак, когда Скотт действительно облился.  
  
Тот закатил глаза – Стайлза резануло, Скотт сделал это как-то по-дерековски, слишком знакомо – и отщипнул у него кусок кекса.  
  
– Я тебя снова на цепь посажу, – обиделся Стайлз.  
  
– Вряд ли. Но если так хочется кого-нибудь приковать, можешь использовать Джексона, – предложил Скотт, жадно чавкая. В полнолуние его манеры начинали нехило страдать. И обычное миролюбие сдавало в позициях.  
  
– Серьезно?  
  
– Что? Нет! – Скотт очнулся. – Не смей туда соваться! Нас будет трое, но оборотень без якоря похож на _дикого_ , а они сильнее тех, кто сохраняет разум.  
  
– Откуда такие подробности?  
  
Стайлз и сам думал о чем-то таком, но столь четко мысли не формулировал.  
  
– Слышал разговор Дерека с Питером.  
  
– Думаю, тебе надо навестить маму в больнице, – серьезно сказал Стайлз.  
  
– Зачем? – искренне удивился Скотт, дожевав гамбургер и принимаясь за пирожок.  
  
– Пусть проверит, совсем ты рехнулся или тебе еще сможет помочь электрошок или лоботомия, – Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. – Питера ты помог замочить, Дерека подставил так, что, провались твой дебильный план, Джерард бы его убил, и ты бы нифига не сделал. Но это не мешает тебе таскаться к ним и верить, что тебя вот так запросто возьмут в стаю, простив все грехи?  
  
Скотт потер лоб ладонью и поморщился.  
  
– Я все это понимаю. И насчет Дерека – у нас никогда не складывалось просто, но… Я слушаю своего волка. Если бы он у тебя остался, ты бы меня понял, – произнес Скотт.  
  
Стайлз знал, Скотт говорит без всякой задней мысли. И Стайлз сам наплел ему, что отчасти рад случившемуся. Но…  
  
Но.  
  
Стайлз допил сок, кинул пустую упаковку и с грохотом встал. Он избавился от мусора, оставил поднос на специальной полке и ушел прочь, игнорируя неуверенное «Стайлз».  
  
Прогуливать уроки было не лучшим решением, но Стайлз все равно сел в джип, завел его и уехал со школьной парковки. По пути он заглянул в магазин автотоваров, обновил запас стеклоочистителя, прикупил запасные свечи, приценился к комплекту шин. Да, новые колеса ему пока не по карману.   
  
Надо наконец вернуть купленные для Лидии подарки, тогда ему хватит на резину.  
  
Вырулив на короткую дорогу, Стайлз вдруг развернулся и поддал газу. Для собрания оборотней было рановато. Стайлз обошел сгоревший дом Хейлов, не заботясь о следах. Под подошвами хрустел мелкий мусор, он испачкал локоть об одну из стен и едва не напоролся ладонью на торчащий ржавый гвоздь. Черт знает, почему его сюда потянуло. Ему вспомнилось, как они со Скоттом вдвоем откапывали Лору.   
  
Какими же они были наивными придурками!  
  
Стайлз побродил еще немного, внимательно рассмотрел дыру в полу, из которой вылез похороненный Питер, и вернулся в джип.  
  
Внутри у него было пусто. Он достал телефон, не задумываясь прокрутил до буквы «Д», и поднес палец к сенсорной клавише.   
  
Он просто хотел услышать недовольное «Стайлз». Или там «что тебе?». Или обычное «да?». Но вряд ли Дерек снимет трубку, зачем себя обманывать? Стайлз поставил блокировку, убрал телефон в карман и вернулся домой.  
  
– Мне только что звонили из школы, – отец встретил его на пороге. – Все в порядке?  
  
– У меня... – Стайлз сделал нервный жест рукой, и отец понимающе кивнул.  
  
– Таблетки пил?  
  
– Все как обычно, – Стайлз достал из рюкзака пачку печенья и, вытащив штучку, начал жевать. – Черт, значит завтра меня накажут за прогул.  
  
– Не накажут. Я сказал, что вызвал тебя и в спешке забыл позвонить в школу, – отец запустил руку в предложенную пачку.  
  
– Лучший папа в мире! – торжественно провозгласил Стайлз, стряхивая крошки.  
  
– Да, это я, – отец потрепал его по макушке. – Иди к себе и постарайся не разрушить дом до моего возвращения.  
  
– Снова работа?  
  
– Почти. Мелисса звонила, у них что-то с измельчителем на кухне. Заеду посмотрю.  
  
– Только не засовывай туда руку! – всполошился Стайлз. – Я смотрел столько фильмов, где…  
  
– Стайлз.  
  
– Молчу, молчу! – Стайлз для надежности запихнул в рот еще печенье.  
  
– Так-то лучше, – отец накинул ветровку, подхватил приготовленный чемоданчик с инструментами – Стайлз его и не заметил сначала – и ушел.  
  
Стайлз поднялся в комнату, сменил футболку, снял джинсы, оставшись в трусах. Ему было жарко и беспокойно. Пока он мотался по лесу, все приутихло, но теперь вернулось сторицей. Он достал термометр, лег на живот, поставив на подушку ноут, и залез в почту.  
  
Окей, письма от Эмили он не ожидал. Стайлз потянулся навести курсор и, резко передумав, вышел из своего аккаунта. Лучше он найдет видео с тем чуваком, который поет гимн задом наперед. Не патриотично, но зато ржачно. Стайлз посмотрел на градусник – девяносто девять градусов, почти норма. Значит, он не болен.  
  
С ним все в порядке.  
  
Спустя несколько часов он поймал себя на просмотре видео-блога немного чокнутого старика, Леонарда, который делал обзоры всякой дрянной еды – чипсов, пиццы, замороженной лазаньи. Стайлз от души посмеялся, пару раз согласился с его едкими замечаниями и внезапно почувствовал накатившую тошноту.   
  
Наверное, что-то из жратвы не пошло ему впрок. Или он насмотрелся на полуфабрикаты, и желудок намекает, что лучше обойтись впредь без них. Стайлз закрыл крышку ноутбука, раскинулся на кровати и прикрыл глаза. Он подремлет и дурнота пройдет. Лишь бы обошлось без кошмаров.  
  
Тот, с подвалом дома Аржентов, повторялся утомительно часто.  
  
Проснулся он почти в десять вечера. Во рту поселилась сухость, а сам он, наоборот, взмок. Стайлз поморщился, почуяв запах собственного пота, и слепо нашарил телефон. Сообщение от отца, вау.  
  
 _«Я задержусь у Мелиссы, потом объясню. Ты в порядке, сынок?»  
  
«Пришел в себя. Развлекайся, пап»._  
  
Стайлз недовольно спустил ноги с кровати, душераздирающе зевнул и подошел к окну. Поднял раму до самого верха, впуская прохладу, и глубоко, до боли в легких, вдохнул.   
  
Ему вспомнился нелепый совет Питера, призывающего сидеть взаперти. Ха. Стайлз сейчас для оборотней хуже прокаженного, никто к нему не сунется.  
  
Он надеялся, что жар спадет, но просчитался. Тело полыхало, в глазах странно помутнело. Стайлз потряс головой и стянул футболку. Промокнул ею шею и подмышки, кинул в дальний угол комнаты.  
  
Надо принять душ. Точно.   
  
Зная, что никого нет дома, Стайлз спустил трусы, переступил их и, поддев ногой, отшвырнул к футболке. Потом он сунет грязное в корзину. Честно-честно.  
  
Он почесал след от резинки, оставшийся на животе, потянулся – и согнулся от боли. Его пальцы оказались испачканы кровью. Стайлз моргнул, распахнул глаза пошире и едва сдержал крик. Кровь капала на пол из разодранного живота. Он пригляделся к своей руке и заметил поблескивающие желтые острые когти.  
  
– Что за…  
  
Его скрутило в судороге. Стайлз рухнул на колени, затем – на спину, сжался в комок, выгнулся и, сдавшись, закричал от невыносимой, лишающей разума боли.   
  
Из горла вырвался хриплый злой рык.  
  
Он протянул руку – сам не понимая, на что надеется, проскреб когтями по полу, и его затянуло в знакомую воронку, наполненную тихим, успокаивающим гулом. Полным покоя.   
  
Некрупный зверь светло-палевой масти, с редкими темными пятнами на шкуре, встал посреди комнаты и неловко переступил на лапах. Он коротко, довольно проворчал, потянулся всем телом, разминая стонущие после обращения мышцы, и повернул морду к набирающей силу луне.  
  
Зверь оскалился, глухо тявкнул, загоняя подальше глупого, пытающегося вернуть контроль человека. Бесплодная попытка, особенно пока человек так боится собственного якоря.  
  
В любом случае, сейчас настало время зверя. Достаточно он терпел и покорно ждал, набираясь сил. Валялся, как какая-то мерзкая падаль. Зверь зло повел носом, внюхиваясь, расщепляя своим острым обонянием воздух на малейшие частицы, и завыл, уловив единственно правильный запах. Он сделал шаг, другой – уже смелее, увереннее, тело подчинялось ему лучше и лучше – и прыгнул в открытый оконный проем, вырываясь на волю.  
  
Клыки лязгнули, пасть наполнилась слюной, хвост нетерпеливо ударил по задним лапам, подстегивая, направляя, раздразнивая аппетит. Зверь прижал уши, опалил пустынную улицу красным взглядом и сорвался в бег.  
  
Альфа обходил их территорию. Зверь крался к нему осторожно, держась против ветра, переступал так, чтобы ни одна ветка не шелохнулась. Он всегда был ловчее и хитрее, спутник обязан быть таким. Вот альфа это сила и власть, мощь, быстрота, безоговорочное подчинение.   
  
Подчинение?..  
  
Этому пусть учатся слабые беты. Зверь припал на живот, наблюдая, как огромный черный волк кружит, беспокойно дергая носом. Впрочем, бет рядом не было. Зверь знал, где они. Он пронесся мимо, не остановившись, но считал их всех. Странная, чересчур много ссорящаяся стая. Зверь займется ими позже. Сначала надо проучить альфу. Напомнить о себе.  
  
Разумеется, никаких шансов у зверя не было. Чересчур ослаб после злой шутки, устроенной человеком. Устал и соскучился без альфы. Но иногда одерживаешь победу, даже безнадежно проигрывая.  
  
Зверь выпрямился, опустил голову и, предупреждающе рыча, вышел на облюбованную альфой поляну. Тот вскинулся, ответил раздраженным ревом и тоже пригнулся, вздыбился в холке. Зверь видел, как переливаются мускулы под гладкой шкурой, чувствовал резкий, пьянящий запах, который так портили нотки болезни. Ничего, зверь выгрызет болезнь из альфы, разорвет зубами, растопчет лапами.   
  
Альфа рявкнул, длинные когти вонзились в траву, вырыв комья земли. Зверь распахнул пасть, демонстрируя клыки, и, не медля больше, прыгнул, нападая. Альфа дернул ушами и отпрянул. Зверь толкнулся, врезался в него, едва не сбив, и укусил за шею, до крови, до злого взвизга. Альфа попытался сбросить его, пнул лапами, ощерился, пугая – и не тронул. Признал право зверя наказывать, вспомнил, как нужно себя вести в присутствии выбранного им самим спутника.   
  
Никто не смеет тронуть зверя против его воли.   
  
Альфа снова взвизгнул, жалобно и сердито, зверь отпустил зубы и ткнулся мордой, лизнул, убирая с шерсти кровь и помогая ранкам исчезнуть. Провел лобастой головой вдоль туловища, помечая, вернулся обратно и обессилено свалился животом на траву. Даже эта маленькая схватка и предыдущая короткая пробежка излишне утомили, вымотали его. Альфа плюхнулся следом, заворчал и принялся быстро вылизывать морду и подставленное горло. Когтистая лапа бережно легла на хребет, удерживая – хотя зверь и не думал убегать. Он вернулся, чтобы все наладить. Он ждал достаточно, понукал человека наконец поступить правильно, заставлял вспоминать запах альфы, его тепло, ощущение его _рядом_ , но человек все не шел и не шел. И альфа не приходил тоже.  
  
Зверь устало прикрыл глаза и подполз под крупное, сильное тело, согреваясь и успокаиваясь. Луна купала их в серебристом свете, где-то вдали рычал, сопротивляясь, новорожденный бета, окруженный остальными членами стаи, и зверь дремал, вслушиваясь в ровное сердцебиение стерегущего его ото всех альфы.  
  


_____________________________

  
  
До рассвета оставалось совсем недолго. Человек внутри упорно карабкался обратно, отвоевывая пядь за пядью свое тело. Зверь нехотя поднялся, альфа встал рядом. Он плавно свернул на тропку, уводя за собой, и зверь потрусил следом, наслаждаясь последними недолгими минутами воли. Альфа привел их к подкопу, они нырнули туда – один за другим – и очутились совсем рядом с логовом. Зверь не очень любил человеческое жилье, но это было хорошим. Оно правильно пахло. Безопасностью, стаей, убежищем.   
  
Когти процокали по ступенькам, альфа замер перед дверью, и зверь отошел, дав место обратиться. Он с грустью проводил взглядом исчезнувшего волка и, поддавшись молчаливому приказу, начал трансформацию.   
  
– О мой бог, – просипел Стайлз. Его колотило – от холода и нервного потрясения. – О господи. О боже!  
  
– Ты еще «Отче наш» прочитай, – посоветовал Дерек, отпирая дверь. – Заходи.  
  
– Я тут полежу, – нашелся Стайлз.  
  
– Ты собираешься лежать голышом у меня на крыльце? Дай-ка подумать… Нет, Стайлз!  
  
Дерек нагнулся, вздернул его наверх – пятки Стайлза проехались по испачканному в земле крыльцу. Он впилился рукой в обнаженную грудь Дерека, испуганно дернулся, и Дерек, забив на церемонии, впихнул его внутрь.   
  
– Как ты это сделал? – спросил Дерек, подозрительно уставившись на Стайлза. – Мой волк чуть не издох, он до последнего цеплялся, пытался вернуть его к жизни. Ты убил в себе… ты убил его.  
  
Стайлз облизнул губы. В принципе, у него имелся ответ, но прямо сейчас он отказывался разговаривать. Он стоял голый и перепачканный, его качало от слабости и жутко болели все двести шесть костей его многострадального тела.  
  
– Я иду в душ, – сообщил Стайлз. – Сделаешь мне что-нибудь поесть?  
  
И прежде чем полностью охреневший Дерек успел возразить, ушел в ванную комнату, не забыв запереть за собой задвижку. Стайлз залез в кабину, врубил горячую воду и, трясясь как в лихорадке, принялся отскребать себя от грязи. Он намылился, не удержался и прижал мочалку к лицу – как же он тосковал по этому гелю для душа! Пена собиралась в ногах, белой шапочкой крутилась в водостоке, а Стайлз стоял, подставив лицо под струи, и расслабленно ловил их губами. Ситуация из отвратной превратилась в полнейший пиздец, Стайлз заранее в ужасе предвкушал беседу с Дереком, но внутри стало хорошо. Он провел рукой по животу, залез пальцем в пупок и наткнулся ребром ладони на головку члена.   
  
Окей, он хуже собачки Павлова. Настоящий условный рефлекс – оказался в доме Дерека, готовься к сексу. И, что самое ужасное, Стайлз бы не отказался. Превращение, конечно, оказалось малоприятным опытом, но если бы ему удалось сейчас перекусить, а потом Дерек бы неторопливо трахнул его – так, чтобы Стайлз стонал и зажимал рот рукой, пока его осторожно растягивают, а потом ритмично имеют – о да. Было бы круто.  
  
Стайлз встряхнулся, прочистил от воды ухо и полностью закрутил горячий вентиль. Потерпел с полминуты ледяного душа и вылез. Замотался в полотенце, осторожно вышел и столкнулся с Дереком.  
  
Их что, блядь, намагнитило?  
  
Дерек тоже успел ополоснуться и, как человек, имеющий в своем распоряжении шкаф, надел джинсы. Стайлз завистливо нахмурился.  
  
– Чайник давно вскипел. Пойдем, – отрывисто бросил Дерек, и Стайлз, растеряв свою досаду, послушно поплелся за ним, мечтая о чашке чае.   
  
И пожрать. Теперь Стайлз понимал, почему Скотт после полнолуний такой обжора, есть хотелось зверски.   
  
Дерек покопался в холодильнике и извлек на свет упаковку замороженных бургеров. В обычное время Стайлз бы первый разорался, что это редкая дрянь. Сейчас же он проводил их жадными глазами и на ощупь достал две чашки, себе и Дереку.  
  
По привычке.   
  
– Это все Эмили, – выпалил Стайлз, слагая с себя всякую ответственность. – Это она рассказала про связь. Что ее можно порвать, и… если повезет, все наладится.  
  
– Что? – у Дерека раздулись ноздри, глаза заалели. – Ты говорил с Эмили? Когда? Что она тебе наболтала?  
  
– Когда она приезжала, – Стайлз кинул пакетики по чашкам, плеснул кипятка и уселся за стол, грея ладони о керамический бок. – Эмили поймала меня в торговом центре, это случилось в прошлое полнолуние. Она сказала, что ей нужно кое-чем со мной поделиться. Что мне это пригодится.  
  
– Я ее убью.  
  
Дерек со всей дури захлопнул дверцу шкафчика – так, что стоявшие внутри блюдца противно задребезжали. Стайлз поразился, как выдержали петли, по всем законам они обязаны были сломаться.  
  
– Эй! – Стайлз сделал маленький глоток и поддернул полотенце. – Она поделилась со мной воспоминаниями. Ну знаешь, когти в шею и… Дерек?..  
  
– Ни одна альфа. Не может трогать. Чужого. Спутника, – клыки немного мешали дикции Дерека быть четкой. Не то чтобы Стайлз жаловался.   
  
– Наверное, она решила, что, учитывая вашу близость… ей позволено так поступить, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Не знаю, чувак. Она особо не спросила моего мнения – раз, и закачала в меня ваше порно – два. И коль уж мы заговорили об этом – больше никогда не отращивай волосы, тебе клево со стрижкой. Длиннее – уже перебор, серьезно.  
  
К Дереку вернулась его невозмутимость. Он забрал свой чай, выкинул пакетик и устроился напротив Стайлза.  
  
– Эмили бы не стала тратить время только для того, чтобы поддразнить тебя нашим с ней прошлым.  
  
– Нет, – согласился Стайлз. – Она показала мне… Лору.   
  
Первый раз в жизни Стайлз видел, как у человека дергается глаз. Интересно, Дерек его загрызет к рассвету? А, нет, он снова не в силах. Ладно.  
  
– Лору.  
  
– Да. Ты можешь посмотреть сам или я передам тебе суть, – предложил Стайлз, машинально проведя пальцами по шее сзади.  
  
Дерек отодвинулся.  
  
– Передавай.  
  
Дотрагиваться до него Дерек не хотел.   
  
– Дай сообразить, – Стайлз отхлебнул свой чай и с надеждой уставился на микроволновку, подавшую сигнал о готовности. Дерек не шелохнулся. – Окей, окей! Эмили читала дневники отца, там что-то было про связь, и она говорила с твоей сестрой. Та объяснила – то же, что и ты нам. Желание волка плюс готовность человека принять… все это.   
  
– Дальше.  
  
– Я дико голоден, – попробовал Стайлз, приподняв брови.  
  
Увы, Дерек проигнорировал его намек. Стайлз смирился с неизбежным: сначала информация, потом жратва. Дерек все такая же скотина, как и раньше.  
  
– Твой отец рвал связь, когда они с твоей мамой еще не стали нормально встречаться. Она забеременела Лорой, а он не знал и уничтожил эту фиговину, как я. У твоей мамы чуть не случился выкидыш, ну и когда твой отец понял, что натворил… короче, они помирились, а связь восстановилась. Лора объяснила Эмили, что связь больше эмоция, чем материальная вещь, – Стайлз сосредоточился, подыскивая правильные слова. На Дерека он не смотрел. – Что-то вроде… если ты прикажешь себе разлюбить газировку, ты можешь перестать ее пить, но она все равно будет тебе нравиться, улавливаешь? Пока волк считает человека подходящим спутником, а человек тоже хочет им быть – связь порвать невозможно. Можно ослабить, на время, но полностью избавиться – нереально.  
  
Стайлз наконец осмелился поднять глаза. Дерек отвернулся и встал к микроволновке. Вытащил теплые бургеры и поставил тарелку перед Стайлзом.  
  
Он бы с удовольствием повел себя как цивилизованный человек, но аппетит брал свое. Стайлз стащил исходящий паром фастфуд, откусил и заработал челюстями, почти урча от восторга.  
  
– Эмили боялась, что ты попробуешь меня предать и подстраховалась, объяснив тебе, что любые попытки бессмысленны, – проронил Дерек. – Вот зачем она это сделала.  
  
– А мне больше по душе вариант «она чокнутая психопатка», это же как раз твой любимый тип женщин, – невнятно пробубнил Стайлз и проглотил кусок. – Но ты, наверное, прав. Очень трогательная забота о тебе. За мой счет. Всем плевать на Стайлза.  
  
– Почему ты мне не сказал?   
  
Как было здорово, когда Дерек не смотрел на него!  
  
– Ты мне тоже много что не говорил, – Стайлз вытер губы и облизал палец. – Не знаю, так сложилось.  
  
– Значит, ты знал, что связь вернется. Просто ждал, – Дерек на глазах сатанел. – Сидел и _ждал_.  
  
– Нет! – возмутился Стайлз. – Я думал, что все прошло! Что ты ненавидишь меня! Презираешь! Что я тебе больше не нужен! Давай по-честному – я тебя предал. Не специально. Я должен был так поступить, но я тебя предал.   
  
– Нет.  
  
– Да! И ты полностью порвал со мной, я же не тупой, Дерек. Все нормально, я бы тоже с собой порвал, если бы мог, – Стайлз покусал щеку изнутри. – Ты чувствовал… ну когда…  
  
– Да, – Дерек размолол зубами свое согласие. – Волк пытался помочь.  
  
– Это действительно ты прислал Питера? – спросил Стайлз, оставив до лучших времен появившегося в комнате слона под названием «мы расстались друг с другом, но наша связь цела и невредима, потому что мы оба этого хотим».  
  
Дерек стащил с тарелки бургер и откусил. Неторопливо прожевал, проглотил и запил чаем.  
  
– Я проворонил, – признался он. – Когда мы с Питером пришли к школе и Скотт сказал, что ты пропал, я решил, что ты здесь. В безопасности. Питер настоял, что надо проверить, я не стал возражать. Думал, что он просто не хочет мозолить глаза Скотту. Я был дома – в старом доме – когда все случилось.  
  
– Ясно, – кивнул Стайлз, не зная, что еще добавить.  
  
Дерек доел бургер, вытер пальцы салфеткой и растер лоб рукой.  
  
– Я чересчур сосредоточился на каниме. Выпустил ситуацию из-под контроля. Это моя вина.   
  
– Скорее, это вина Джерарда, – возразил Стайлз. – Только психопату могло прийти в голову похитить сына шерифа.  
  
– Он похищал спутника, – Дерек прицелился и швырнул бумажный комок в ведро. – И выводил из игры твоего отца. Тебя бы прикопали на заднем дворе Аржентов, и шериф бы махнул рукой на все странности в городе, пока пытался тебя разыскать.  
  
– Обожаю твои логические выкладки, заряд хорошего настроения обеспечен, – Стайлз уперся локтями в столешницу и спрятал лицо в ладонях.   
  
Он смертельно устал.  
  
– Это правда.  
  
Стайлз не видел Дерека, но с легкостью представлял его мимику. Перед глазами вообще держалась четкая картинка – влажные волосы, щетина, скривившиеся губы, росчерки ключиц, маленькие темные соски… Стайлзу осточертел их разговор. Ему вдруг остро захотелось, чтобы Дерек подошел к нему и заставил забыть о почти месячном кошмаре, в который превратилась его жизнь.  
  
– Да, теперь все укладывается.  
  
– Что? – Стайлз поднял лицо и посмотрел на Дерека. Вид у того был на редкость задумчивый.  
  
– Разрыв связи, – рассеянно объяснил Дерек. – То, что сделал отец. Понятно, почему Питер так долго отказывался признавать его членом стаи. Отец причинил боль его альфе, родной сестре… и логично, что он недолюбливает тебя. Снова спутник и снова та же история.   
  
Дерек помолчал.  
  
– И это объясняет, почему день рождения Лоры всегда праздновали с такой помпой. Отец вечно был сам не свой, заваливал ее подарками, мама даже ругала его, я пару раз случайно слышал.  
  
– Наверное, хреново сознавать, что ради собственных убеждений… – Стайлз не стал договаривать. – Я хотя бы пытался не сдохнуть.  
  
– Питер вовремя успел.  
  
– Да. Спасибо ему. Мои мозги лучше смотрятся в моей черепной коробке, чем на травке Аржентов. Могу я спросить одну вещь?  
  
Дерек подозрительно нахмурился.  
  
– Какую?  
  
– Что с Эрикой и Бойдом? Айзек молчит и только зубами скрежещет.  
  
– Они живы, – сухо ответил Дерек. – Оба в порядке.  
  
– И где они? – Стайлз допил чай.  
  
– Неважно, – Дерек встал из-за стола. – Ты дрожишь. Пойдем, я тебе одолжу что-нибудь из вещей.  
  
Стайлз удивленно поморгал, покосился на свои руки и выругался. Гусиная кожа, ну круто!   
Продолжать пытать Дерека было бесполезно, когда тот упирался, добиться от него ответа становилось невозможно.  
  
А идти за ним в его комнату оказалось огромной ошибкой. Если бы Стайлз подумал головой раньше, он бы сообразил, что не следует приходить туда, где они столько раз трахались, когда на Стайлзе одно полотенце, а Дерек в джинсах на голую задницу.  
  
Потому что мысли Стайлза эгоистично перескочили со стаи на его собственные проблемы и желания. Дерек винил себя в произошедшем, Дерек не злился за предательство, но тогда почему все разладилось? Стайлз отчаянно искал ответ и не находил. Кроме очевидного – Дерека заебал Стайлз, и пусть альфа-волк по-прежнему считает его спутником, это максимум, на который можно рассчитывать.   
  
Дерек выдал ему спортивные штаны (Стайлз частенько их таскал, когда зависал у него дома), кинул футболку (одну из этих однообразно серых и скучных) и, поколебавшись, швырнул в него затолканной наверх курткой.  
  
– Ты же хотел ее сжечь? – Стайлз сглотнул, не решившись начать одеваться. Это было бы немного смущающе, учитывая его слегка возбужденное состояние.  
  
– Не смог, – Дерек закрыл дверцу. – Она сильно пахла тобой.  
  
В лакроссе иногда бывает так: летит мяч и чудится, что он легкий, взять его – проще простого. Но когда до него остается пара ярдов, становится понятно, что он крученый, его траектория меняется, клюшка нелепо мажет по воздуху, и мяч перехватывает соперник.  
  
Стайлз вздрогнул, вцепился руками в злополучное полотенце, неприятно мокрое и холодное, и открыл рот, не успев ни подумать, ни взвесить ни слова.  
  
– Сильно пахла мной? Знаешь что? Я каждую ночь изливал душу этой дурацкой тряпке, ты в курсе? Извинялся, оправдывался и признавался ей в любви, как слюнтяй из мелодрамы. Дерек, если ты такой сентиментальный, а твой волк до сих пор считает меня подходящим парнем, какого хрена? Почему…  
  
Мысль никак не формулировалась. Стайлз не собирался скатываться в девчачью истерику, хотя был опасно близок к ней. Вместо этого он повернулся к Дереку спиной, подхватив шмотки, и сдернул полотенце. Он встряхнул штаны, расправляя их – сейчас он оденется и свалит, в жопу все, достало.   
  
Руки сцепились у него на поясе, Дерек вжался в него всем телом – грудью к спине, бедрами к заднице. Осторожно отцепил пальцы Стайлза от штанов и заставил выпустить их, уронить на пол. Стайлз повел плечом, словно пытаясь выпутаться, и Дерек только прижался крепче, не выпуская из хватки.  
  
– Когда я тебе озвучивал плохие новости, я рассказал не все, – тихо произнес Дерек ему в затылок. – Есть еще одна опасность, стая будет под ударом. Я думал, если ты порвал связь, это выведет тебя из предстоящей игры. Я не хотел, чтобы твоя жизнь опять была под угрозой.   
  
«Я потерял слишком многих» – услышал Стайлз недоговоренное Дереком.   
  
Он расслабился, обмяк – Дерек лениво поцеловал ему кончик уха.  
  
– Что за опасность?   
  
– Немного позже обсудим, – пообещал Дерек, погладив костяшками живот Стайлза.  
  
– Ладно, – выдохнул тот. Он сомневался, как себя вести. Темнота начала сереть, выцветать – как всегда перед рассветом. Несколько минут – и унылая бесцветность нальется солнцем, сметет прочь ночные страхи.   
  
Стайлз неуверенно положил ладонь поверх руки Дерека, тот наклонился и спокойно поцеловал его в шею, нежно прихватив губами кожу. Было отчаянно страшно разрушить хрупкость момента, Стайлз разучился (а по-хорошему – никогда и не умел) правильно реагировать на такие штуки. Он откинул голову назад, подставляясь побольше, сжал пальцы Дерека и прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в полузабытые ощущения.  
  
Дерек добрался до подбородка, свободной рукой повернул лицо Стайлза и дотронулся до его губ своими. Стайлз приоткрыл рот, отвечая. Щетина кольнула ему щеку, заставив прокатиться внутри щекотную волну. Стайлз сдался.  
  


Он развернулся, обнял Дерека за шею и исправил их чересчур бережный поцелуй – Стайлзу хотелось иначе. Чтобы Дерек, как прежде, вылизал его рот языком, чтобы он его потрогал в так бесящей Стайлза манере – самодовольно и жадно. Чтобы, как сейчас, прижал его бедра к своим, вынуждая морщиться и шипеть – член стоял, и контакт с джинсовой тканью был довольно мерзким вариантом. Стайлз хаотично проехался руками по затылку и плечам Дерека, принялся целовать – быстро, мокро, грубо. Волк не дергался, не вмешивался, и Стайлз немного успокоился. Он оторвался от Дерека и посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Сейчас ты меня трахнешь, – заявил он. – А потом расскажешь, в какую херню ты опять вляпался.

– Решил, что можешь командовать? – приподнял брови Дерек.

– Мой волк сделал твоего, помнишь? – осведомился Стайлз. – Кстати, а когда ты собирался сказать, что мой волк… не совсем _волк_?

– Никогда, – заявил Дерек с таким видом, будто Стайлз спросил чудовищную глупость. – Я не думал, что дойдет до полного обращения, это редко случается со спутниками. Ну а если бы обратился – ты бы понял сам.

– В следующее полнолуние твоей псине лучше уносить от меня лапы, – Стайлз ткнул Дерека кулаком в бок. – Если он слепил из меня, блядь, самку – пусть расплачивается.

– Волки, как правило, образуют обычные пары, это инстинкт, – объяснил Дерек. – И защитный механизм. Он бы нервничал в присутствии другого _волка_. А так и тебе лишняя власть, и повышенная безопасность.

– Хватит мне зубы заговаривать, – Стайлз опустил руки и нащупал ширинку Дерека. Расстегнул пуговицу и молнию и погладил оказавшийся на свободе член – белья действительно не было.

– Прости, – Дерек бросил взгляд вниз, понаблюдал, как Стайлз небрежно дрочит ему, больше дразня, чем лаская, и кивнул на кровать.

Стайлз наклонился, поцеловал его, скользнув языком по губам, и отошел. Он улегся посередине и указал на джинсы.

– Избавься от них, чувак. И найди смазку. Стайлз успел забыть, что такое секс.

– Я напомню, – пообещал Дерек. Он расстался с джинсами, разыскал тюбик и кинул его на одеяло.

Стайлз приглашающе раздвинул ноги и отпихнул Дерека, когда тот попытался устроить полноценную прелюдию.

– Я и так возбужден. Я хочу, чтобы мне вставили. Потом потискаешь всласть, волчара.

Дерек хмыкнул – с убивающей Стайлза насмешкой. С такой обычно смотрят на маленьких детей, а Стайлз, между прочим, собирался заниматься очень взрослыми вещами. Он попытался его лягнуть, но Дерек перехватил его ногу, чмокнул повыше коленки и взялся за подготовку. Стайлз выгнулся, ощутив в себе холодные скользкие пальцы, и застонал, отказываясь стесняться. Дерек задышал чаще, движения стали порезче, нетерпеливыми. Стайлз чувствовал, как им обоим хотелось, и не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз у них в постели случалось такое единение. Когда ловишь не только свое удовольствие – каждым нервом – но и чужое. Когда граница между ними элементарно стирается, и кайф растет в геометрической прогрессии.

– Детка Стайлз? – вдруг позвал Дерек.

Стайлз встретился с ним взглядом – Дерек устроился сбоку от него, его пальцы оставались в заднице Стайлза, приятно расходясь в стороны и давя на чувствительные стеночки.

– Что?

– Ничего, – бессмысленно улыбаясь, сказал Дерек.

Стайлз закатил глаза, сжал его пальцы внутри и слегка прогнулся.

– Давай, – попросил Стайлз. – Хватит церемоний.

Дерек добавил смазки, растер ее по члену – Стайлз мимолетно пожалел, что Дерек не может раздвоиться, он бы с удовольствием пососал ему, пока его будут трахать. Ладно, минет Стайлз устроит позже. Дерек подхватил его под коленки, немного протащил по кровати, раздвинул ему ноги, и Стайлз едва не захлебнулся в своих эмоциях. Дерек умел обращаться с ним на грани, пользовать как резиновую куклу и при этом внушать, что никого круче Стайлза у Дерека в койке никогда не было. Это заводило так, что Стайлз стонал в голос, радуясь возможности не сдерживаться – дома они были одни.

Член скользнул внутрь, Стайлз замычал от острого удовольствия – растяжение, проникновение и, наконец, заполненность. То, чего ему не хватало. Чертовски не хватало.

Стайлз двинул бедрами, Дерек синхронно толкнулся в ответ и склонился, целуя шею. Он положил руку Стайлзу на щеку, не разрешая закрыться, сомкнул зубы, надавив на кожу, и отдался выбранному им ритму. Отличному ритму. Стайлзу нравилось так, чуток жестко, чтобы чувствовать все. Каждой клеточкой тела.

Дерек двигался в нем, его руки шарили по груди и бокам Стайлза, ощупывали, гладили, и тот только жмурился в ответ, не в силах отвечать на ласку. Он знал, что Дерек ловит от этого особый кайф, Дереку нравилось владеть ситуацией полностью, удерживать над Стайлзом контроль. Доводить его до состояния хнычущей тряпки, способной только лежать и вздрагивать под ним, ожидая, пока разрешат кончить. Стайлза вроде как и бесило это, и кружило голову, побуждая действительно лежать и не вмешиваться в планы Дерека.

Отдаваться.

Дыхание Дерека стало все более сбивчивым, вылезшие клыки поранили кожу на шее до крови, оставив расходящиеся круги легкой боли – специя к основному блюду – и Стайлз кончил. Его затрясло, ноги приятно ослабели, Дерек проворчал ему в плечо очередную глупую нежность и задергался сам.

Стайлз дождался, пока Дерек вытащит член и вытрет им животы салфетками. Они завозились, устраиваясь рядом – Дерек явно намеревался обниматься. Стайлз всячески одобрял эту идею, ему не хватало длинных тихих минут, когда единственным различимым звуком оставалось их дыхание и стук сердец.

Не в этот раз. У Дерека зазвонил телефон, уничтожая момент. Тот недовольно свесился вниз, подтянул к себе снятые джинсы и достал из кармана надрывающийся мобильник. Стайлз с недовольным видом откинулся на подушку. Дерек странно взглянул на него и принял вызов.

– Да, шериф.

Паника накрыла Стайлза в одно мгновение, с головой, лишив воздуха и повысив пульс минимум вдвое.

– Он со мной, – продолжил убивать его Дерек, предостерегающе сжав его пальцы своими. Успокаивал. – Мы выясняли отношения, нам нужно было поговорить.

– Я тебя убью, – беззвучно пообещал Стайлз.

– Да, мы… думаю, у нас снова все в порядке, – Дерек злобно посмотрел в ответ на угрозу, но голос у него звучал мягко и расслабленно. – Я могу дать ему трубку, он рядом. Да, психует.

Стайлз сел, вырвал телефон из рук Дерека и прижал к уху.

– Пап?

– Я тебя под домашний арест посажу! – заявил отец. – Я уже позвонил Скотту, кстати, у него тоже проблемы. Он так разговаривал, что Мелисса собирается сделать тест на наркотики. И я разбудил Лидию. Стайлз, это ненормально, когда шериф города названивает по ночам девочкам-тинейджерам, ты понимаешь?

– Но я…

– В следующий раз предупреждай. Оставляй записку, пиши мне смс, неважно. Или ты стеснялся сказать, что пошел к Дереку? Мне казалось, мы выяснили, что я не против твоих отношений, раз уж ты по уши влюблен, и этот парень тоже по тебе с ума сходит. Господи, ты можешь у него ночевать, но не заставляй меня волноваться!

Короткий смешок Дерека дико разозлил Стайлза. Он пихнул его, сморщил нос и воинственно дернул подбородком. Дерек скептически приподнял бровь.

– Прости, пап, – пробормотал Стайлз, стараясь сделать голос несчастным.

– Балбес, – припечатал отец и сменил тон. – Помирились?

– Ну… – Стайлз покосился на Дерека. Тот поднял его ладонь в воздух и прикусил основание большого пальца, заигрывая. – Да, разобрались во всем. Прости еще раз, я увлекся и… Кстати, ты до сих пор с Мелиссой? Я слышу ее голос.

– Она помогла мне найти телефон Лидии, – отрезал отец и опять смягчился. – Я рад за тебя. За вас обоих. Скажи Дереку, пусть придет послезавтра, устроим барбекю. И раз уж ты там, передай, что прислали ответ по делу Айзека, вопрос практически решен.

– Я передам. Круто, – Стайлз помялся, не зная, как закончить разговор. – Э-э-э, я приеду после обеда, наверное.

– Ты не пойдешь в школу?

– Я не спал всю ночь?.. – Стайлз скрестил пальцы, молясь, чтобы отец не пошел на второй круг упреков.

– Последний раз, когда я тебе разрешаю. Я позвоню им.

– Спасибо, – Стайлз старательно сдерживал ликование. – Спасибо, пап!

– Подростки, – вздохнул отец и положил трубку.

Стайлз вернул телефон Дереку, тот кинул его сбоку на кровать и толкнул Стайлза в грудь, укладывая.

– Какой отстой, – простонал Стайлз. – Мало того, что мне пришлось болтать с отцом, когда у меня в заднице твоя сперма, так еще он, скорее всего, замутил с мамой Скотта. Ты возьмешь его в стаю, если он станет моим сводным братом?

– Я и так возьму его в стаю, – пожал плечами Дерек.

– Забудешь про его выходку с Джерардом? – удивился Стайлз.

– Не время бросаться союзниками, – Дерек лег, подтянул его к себе и с силой провел рукой по спине. – И ему нельзя сейчас быть вне стаи.

– Ах да, – вспомнил Стайлз. – Какая-то херня, от которой ты хотел меня уберечь. Как насчет…

– Спи, – перебил его Дерек. – Стайлз, я пообещал рассказать – и я расскажу. Про… «херню», и про Эрику с Бойдом. А ты выложишь мне все про Эмили. И что ты еще там от меня скрывал.

– А потом мы припрем к стенке Дитона, – зевнул Стайлз. – И моего школьного психолога, эта Морелл какая-то подозрительная, и после истории с Мэттом я склонен слушать мою интуицию. А еще надо разобраться с Джексоном, он мелет языком, что он не в стае. Арженты, твой дядя Питер…

Стайлз опять зевнул, сознание стало мутным, подернулось пеленой. Пробивавшиеся сквозь занавески солнечные лучи не мешали ему засыпать.

– Да, да, – так же сонно согласился Дерек. – Все сделаем.

Стайлз поцеловал его в уголок губ, перевернулся на бок и почувствовал, как Дерек копирует его позу, устраивается рядом. Волк внутри потянулся и положил голову на лапы, закрыв глаза.

_____________________________

Дерек прижал Стайлза к себе покрепче. Завтра ему придется серьезно поговорить с Эмили и Питером. То есть, Питера он просто убьет. На месте. И припомнит ему все издевки. Дерек думал, это месть за перерезанное горло, Питер любил тыкнуть в больное место. Оказывается, дядюшка просто развлекался, отлично зная, что волк Стайлза очухается. Ублюдок.

С Эмили и того проще. Когда Нолан узнает о ее поступке, он загрызет ее сам. Нолан как никто умеет заставлять чувствовать себя последним мудаком, даже Эмили пронимает, несмотря на ее толстую шкуру.

Придется рассказать Стайлзу про стаю альф. Чтобы больше не было никаких недоразумений и недомолвок. Плохо, что Стайлз влезет в это дерьмо по уши, но… Дерек закусил губу. Это эгоизм – радоваться, что он будет не один против них, и все же он не мог ничего с собой поделать. Они справятся с этим. Вдвоем точно справятся.

Дереку отчаянно был нужен Стайлз.

Его мальчик, его бойфренд, его детка.

Его спутник.

**the end**

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Misunderstandings and their consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581593) by [Rumrouz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz)




End file.
